


Tote Katzen schwimmen besser

by CyberneticNemesis



Series: Severus Snape Saga [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Top Harry Potter, Tote Katzen schwimmen besser, Young Severus Snape
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 189,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberneticNemesis/pseuds/CyberneticNemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1977: Während der Krieg gegen den Phönixorden andauert wird Severus' Mutter ermordet und er schwört zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Jason Murlahey das System zu untergraben - mit Anarchie, Rock'n Roll und einer verbotenen Liebe. Dabei bemerkt er kaum wie er immer tiefer in den Sog politischer Macht gerät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**"Die Öffentlichkeit und ich wissen, was jedes Schulkind lernt;**  
Die denen Böses getan wird geben Böses zurück."  
  
  
\- W.H. Auden  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Brandon,  
  
mein Name ist Tobias Snape. Ich schreibe ihnen, weil ich ihren Rat benötige. Es geht um meinen Sohn Severus. Er braucht Hilfe. Seine Mutter ist vor knapp einem Monat gestorben. Ich trauere sehr um meine Frau und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Severus dies tut, doch hat sich sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen auf beunruhigende Art und Weise verändert. Ich möchte in diesem Brief nicht mehr erzählen, aus Angst er könnte vielleicht Leuten in die Finger geraten, die Severus Zustand nichts angeht.  
  
Ich weiß, dass Sie normalerweise darauf bestehen, dass ihre Patienten freiwillig zu ihnen kommen und nicht von ihren Verwandten gedrängt werden. Ich hoffe Sie können in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme machen, da ich nicht glaube, dass sich mein Sohn freiwillig in psychologische Betreuung begeben würde, selbst wenn er es noch so nötig hätte.  
  
Ich wäre bereit Ihnen in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mehr über meinen Sohn zu erzählen. Meine Telefonnummer finden sie unten.  
  
Mit Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Gespräch mit Ihnen,  
  
Tobias Snape  
  
0257/387655  
  
„Nun …“, sagte Mr Brandon und schob seine runde Brille, die im Begriff war von seiner Nase zu rutschen, weiter nach oben. „… ich habe ihren Brief gelesen, Mr Snape, und ich weiß nicht so recht was ich davon halten soll.“  
  
Tobias Snape, der dem Psychiater gegenübersaß schwieg geduldig. Er beobachtete Mr Brandon. Der Mann war schätzungsweise Anfang Vierzig, recht gut gebaut und hatte kurzes, braunes Haar, das ihm ein wenig wirr in alle Richtungen abstand. Er trug Anzug und Krawatte. Die Krawatte war schlecht umgebunden und der Anzug schien nicht so gut zu passen wie er eigentlich sollte. Alles in allem wirkte Mr Brandon weniger wie ein erfahrener Psychiater mit – wie Tobias wusste – sehr guten Genesungsergebnissen seiner Patienten, sondern mehr wie eine verwirrte Seele, die wohl zu viel von der eigenen Medizin geschluckt hatte. Das Gesicht des Mannes hatte allerdings nichts Verwirrtes oder Schluderiges. Es war hochkonzentriert und gepflegt. Zudem versprühte Mr Brandon ein gewisses Maß an intellektueller Stärke, die Tobias ein wenig an seinen Sohn erinnerte. Das Büro in dem sie sich befanden wirkte ein wenig wie Mr Brandon selbst: auf den ersten Blick einwenig zerstreut, dennoch intellektuell und zielbewusst. Die Einrichtung war rustikal. Schränke voller wissenschaftlicher Bücher füllten das Büro. Ein überfüllter Schreibtisch, an dem Mr Brandon saß und zwei gemütliche Ledersessel in der Mitte des Raumes. Einige Bücher und Hefter lagen blindlings hingeworfen auf einem Haufen vor einem der Regale.  
  
„Ich muss mir ein genaues Bild ihres Sohnes machen, aber dazu muss ich mit ihm reden. Ich kann schlecht mit einem Patienten arbeiten, wenn er nicht anwesend ist.“, sagte Mr Brandon.  
  
„Das ist mir durchaus klar.“, sagte Tobias. „Wissen Sie, ich weiß, dass fällt alles aus dem üblichen Rahmen, aber ich dachte mir, es wäre vermutlich besser, wenn sie zu uns kommen könnten und ihn sich mal anschauen – ohne, dass sie sich als Psychiater zu erkennen geben.“  
  
Mr Brandon zog die Braunen hoch. Offenbar fand er die Idee alles andere als prickelnd.  
  
„Ich persönlich halte nicht viel davon meinen Patienten etwas vorzugaukeln. Zudem … wie Sie bereits sagten; fällt es ziemlich aus dem Rahmen des Üblichen.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich weiß, aber ich habe sehr viel von Ihnen gehört. Zum Beispiel, dass Sie auch schon ziemlich schwere Fälle wieder auf die Beine gebracht haben. Ich würde Sie nicht um Hilfe bitten, wenn es nicht ernst wäre.“, sagte Tobias. Sein Tonfall hatte einen flehenden Klang angenommen. „Ich kann Severus nicht sagen, dass ich glaube, dass er einen Psychiater nötig hat. Wissen Sie, wir haben nicht das beste Verhältnis zueinander. Und ich fürchte er würde irgendwas Unüberlegtes tun, wenn ich es ihm sage.“  
  
Mr Brandon nickte und blickte Tobias nun verständnisvoll an.  
  
„Ja, ich weiß, was Sie meinen. Nun, darf ich Fragen, was genau der Auslöser dafür war, dass Sie glauben, dass ihr Sohn Hilfe braucht?“  
  
„Warum ich das denke? Er hat die Katze unserer Nachbarin getötet.“, sagte Tobias nachdrücklich. „Ich habe ihn noch nicht darauf angesprochen, aber ich weiß, dass er es war.“  
  
Der Psychiater strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn und holte einen Block aus seiner Schreibtischschublade hervor. „Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich mich ihren Sohn nicht als Arzt vorstelle, dann muss ich trotzdem einige Sachen über ihn wissen. Kleinere Dinge, um einen besseren Einstieg mit ihm zu finden, für den Fall, dass er es mir schwer machen wird.“  
  
„Was sind kleinere Dinge?“, fragte Tobias.  
  
„Angewohnheiten. Vorlieben.“, antwortete Mr Brandon und kritzelte mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf dem Papier herum, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser nicht mehr ging. Er nahm einen anderen Stift, welcher allerdings auch nicht funktionierte. Tobias beobachtete den Psychiater einige Augenblicke dabei wie er mehrere Kulis ausprobierte, die alle nicht mehr schrieben. Schließlich warf Mr Brandon leise fluchend das Handtuch und zog einen Bleistift hervor. „Nun, könnten Sie mir einige Dinge nennen, die ihren Sohn ausmachen.“  
  
Oh, das gibt es so einiges. , dachte Tobias Snape.  
  
„Erst die schlechten oder guten Eigenschaften?“, fragte er.  
  
„Fangen Sie an wo Sie wollen.“, sagte Mr Brandon.  
  
„Severus ist manchmal ziemlich in sich zurückgezogen. Schon seit einigen Jahren. Er hat immer mehr mit seiner Mutter geredet als mit mir und auf Fremde reagiert er manchmal ein wenig grob. Er ist gern für sich.“ Während Tobias redete Schrieb Mr Brandon mit.  
  
„Er ist also recht introvertiert?“  
  
„Ja. Als Eileen – seine Mutter – noch lebte erzählte sie mir oft die Sachen, die Severus in der Schule passierten. Wissen Sie, er geht auf ein Internat, das ziemlich … ziemlich weit weg von Bristol ist. Er ist fast das ganze Jahr dort und kommt nur in den Ferien nach Hause.“  
  
„Was ist das für ein Internat?“, fragte Mr Brandon.  
  
„Ein sehr spezielles für begabte Kinder. Severus hat die Begabungen meiner Frau geerbt. Sie ist ebenfalls dort zur Schule gegangen und sie wollte gern, dass mein Sohn es auch tut.“  
  
„Interessant.“, meinte Mr Brandon, während er auf sein Papier kritzelte. „Und was sind das für Begabungen?“  
  
Und was machst du jetzt? Willst du es ihm sagen? Nein, dass kannst du nicht, Tobias. Er würde dich für einen Spinner halten.  
  
„Sehr spezielle Begabungen.“, wich Tobias der Frage aus. Mr Brandon runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu.  
  
„Sie erwähnten, dass ihm gewisse Dinge in der Schule widerfahren sind. Was genau?“  
  
„Soweit ich weiß ist er ein ziemlicher Außenseiter. Er hat deshalb mit einigen Schülern einige ziemliche Probleme bekommen.“, sagte Tobias.  
  
„Hat ihr Sohn Freunde?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Er erzählt mir kaum etwas und seitdem Eileen gestorben ist wird es immer weniger. Er schottet sich total ab von allen.“  
  
„Verstehe.“, sagte Mr Brandon. „Wie alt ist Severus?“  
  
„Sechszehn.“, antwortete Tobias.  
  
„Schwieriges Alter.“, meinte der Psychiater. Tobias nickte zustimmend. „Wie stets mit seinen Angewohnheiten? Gibt es da irgendwelche Besonderheiten?“  
  
„Er raucht ziemlich viel. Ich glaube, er hat damit angefangen als er vierzehn war.“  
  
„Sonst noch was?“, fragte Mr Brandon.  
  
„Er ist ein ziemlicher Bücherwurm.“, sagte Tobias.  
  
„Was ließt er denn so?“  
  
„Die meiste Zeit seine Schulbücher, aber auch andere Sachen. Ein Großteil davon ist recht klassisch, würde ich sagen. Zumindest habe ich mal Shakespeare bei ihm liegen sehen.“  
  
„Shakespeare?“, fragte Mr Brandon und doch recht erstaunt. „Das ist weniger die Lektüre für sechzehnjährige Jungen, oder?“  
  
„Ja, ich glaube es war MacBeth oder so.“, meinte Tobias. Er versuchte sich an die Bücher in Severus Zimmer zu erinnern, doch ihm fielen sie nicht ein.  
  
„Hmm, nun gut.“, sagte Mr Brandon und steckte seinen Bleistift weg. „Ich denke das reicht für’s erste, um mir ein grobes Bild zu machen. Ich hoffe alles wird ein wenig klarer, wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe. Wann wäre es ihnen recht, dass ich mir ihren Sohn ansehe?“  
  
„So bald wie möglich! Er hat nur noch vier Wochen Ferien. Danach ist er bis Weihnachten in der Schule.“, sagte Tobias. Er hoffte inständig, dass Mr Brandon seinem Sohn helfen konnte oder zumindest etwas Licht in Severus Gefühlswelt bringen konnte. Tobias größte Sorge war, dass der Junge ihm entglitt – und bei dem Verhältnis, das sie zueinander hatten, war das alles andere als unwahrscheinlich.


	2. Das Mädchen von Nebenan

2 Wochen früher …

Es war ein verregneter Tag und die Stadt Bristol wirkte noch trübsinniger als sie es ohnehin schon war. Die Straßen waren regennass und nebelverhangen. Die Luft war feucht und überall bildeten sich kleine Wasserperlen.

Severus Snape, ein hagerer Junge, der wirkte als würde er bei Wasser und Brot gehalten, fuhr mit seinem Klapproller durch die geschäftige Innenstadt Bristols. Er trug ein graues Sweatshirt, dessen Kapuze er über den Kopf gezogen hatte, und eine zu lang wirkende Jeans. Zudem hatte er einen geflickten Rucksack umhängen. Er schlängelte sich mit dem Roller über die, selbst bei diesem Wetter, sehr betriebsamen Bürgersteige. Überall waren Leute die geschäftig ihren Vorlieben, ihrer Arbeit oder ihren Trieben und Einbildungen nachgingen. Auf keinen von ihnen achtete Severus. Für ihn waren sie nur Hindernisse auf der Straße. Hindernisse, die ihn zwangen ständig Slalom zu fahren, zu bremsen, zu warten.

Nach einigen Minuten kam er zu einem Neubaublock – ein hässlicher Klotz inmitten von noch mehr hässlichen Klötzen. Im Erdgeschoss gab es ein Café, daneben einen Laden und ein Stockwerk weiter oben eine Bibliothek. Severus ignorierte das Café und den Laden und stieg ins erste Stockwerk hinauf. Oben angekommen ließ er seinen Roller im Flur stehen. Als er in die Bibliothek eintrat zog er seine Kapuze vom Kopf und sein rabenschwarzes, schulterlanges Haar kam zum Vorschein. Einige Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Er zeigte der Bibliothekarin seinen rosa Bibliotheksausweis – der jedes Jahr in einer anderen Farbe zu haben war. Mal war der Ausweis gelb, dann grün oder lila – fast als ob es eine arme Seele hier gab, der so langweilig war, dass sie sich das ganze Jahr überlegte in welcher Farbe man den Ausweis im nächsten Jahr wohl drucken könnte. Severus öffnete seinen Rucksack und holte drei Bücher heraus, die er im letzten Monat ausgeliehen hatte: „Es“ von Stephen King, ein Sachbuch über die Geschichte der Illuminaten und Band 1 des „Herr der Ringe“ von Tolkien. Er war eigentlich nicht so der Fantasytyp, wie er sich eingestehen musste, und hatte das Buch deshalb nur bis zur Hälfte gelesen. Die Bibliothekarin nahm die Bücher entgegen, prüfte unverzüglich, ob er sie böswilliger Weise geschändet hatte und drückte einen Stempel in seinen rosa Ausweis. Er hasste diese Farbe! Aber nächstes Jahr gab es ja zum Glück eine andere. Hauptsache nichts Widerliches, wie türkis oder beige oder ziegelfarben. Ziegelfarben hasste er ja noch mehr als rosa. Es erinnerte ihn an die hirnlosen Gryffindors in seiner Klasse in Hogwarts. Zugern hätte er jeden dieser Bekloppten so lange durchgeflucht bis nichts mehr, außer einem Haufen Elend, von ihnen übrig war. Aber natürlich wären die Konsequenzen einer solchen Tat zu hoch als das man sie durchführen könnte.

Severus steckte seinen Ausweis wieder ein und ging durch die Bibliothek. Er war oft hier. Manchmal auch gar nicht, um Bücher auszuleihen, sondern einfach nur, um Leute zu beobachten. Das war in gewisser Weise ein geheimes Hobby von ihm. Menschen verrieten so viel über sich, wenn sie glaubten keiner würde sie beobachten.

Er schlenderte durch die Bücherregale und sah aus der Ferne ein Mädchen, etwas älter als er selbst, das konzentriert den Klapptext eines kleinen Buches las. Sie war etwas größer als Severus hatte rotblondes Haar und wirkte zierlich. Er hatte sie schon öfter hier gesehen und beobachtet. Oft ging er auch nur in Bibliothek, um sie zu beobachten. Und so einiges hatte er durch bloße Blicke über sie herausfinden können. Sie war Single, einsam und hatte eine Vorliebe für starken Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker. Er wusste das, weil er sie beim hinausgehen im Café gesehen hatte. Sie saß dort oft, wenn sie Bücher ausgeliehen hatte. Und immer mit ihrem Kaffee, versetzt mit Milch und Zucker. Severus verstand nicht wie man Kaffee so furchtbar versüßen konnte. Schwarz schmeckte er ihm persönlich am Besten.

Er hatte schon öfters mit den Gedanken gespielt einfach ins Café zu gehen, wenn er sie dort sah. Ein wenig Smalltalk.

Severus riss sich aus den Gedanken. Wie lange hatte jetzt hier gestanden und sie angesehen? Auf jeden Fall eine ganze Weile.

Er ging an ihr vorbei und suchte sich einige Bücher. Eigentlich wusste er selbst nicht genau wonach er suchte. Dieser Tage waren seine Gedanken überall und nirgends. Ein einziges Chaos herrschte in seinem Kopf seitdem er vom Tod seiner Mutter erfahren hatte. Es war ein schmerzlicher Gedanke. Er mochte … nein, liebte, sie. Sie gab ihm halt und war, wie Severus selbst, von magischem Blut. Mit seinem Vater konnte er nicht reden. Er war ein Muggel. Ein Nichtmagier. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung von den Dingen, die Severus beschäftigten. Und das waren in der Tat nicht wenige. Insbesondere wegen der Art wie seine Mutter gestorben war. Sie erlag keiner Krankheit oder starb bei einem Unfall, sondern wurde ermordet. Ermordet von den Todessern. Ermordet aus Spaß. Ermordet, weil sie nicht reinblütig war. Die Todesser hatten offenbar ihre Methoden, um herauszufinden, ob der Mensch, der vor ihnen stand ein Magier war, ob reinblütig oder nicht.

Dieser verfluchte Krieg ging nun schon so lange. Es kotze Severus an. Und in Hogwarts waren noch mehr dieser Todesserschweine. Die Söhne und Töchter von ihnen. Von Haus aus schon auf Antihalbblut getrimmt. Mit Hass erzogen. Severus kam in der Schule leider nicht umhin sich in ihre Gesellschaft zu begeben. Er versuchte sich mit ihnen gut Freund zu stellen, damit sie nicht auf komische Ideen kamen. Doch offenbar hatte seine Prophylaxe nicht verhindert, dass sie seine Mutter umbrachten. Wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie ihn eines Tages auch umbringen. In Hogwarts war er halbwegs geschützt und Zuhause konnte ihn niemand finden – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil seine Mutter Banne auf das Haus gelegt hatte, die es den Schweinen schwer machen würden das Haus zu finden. Zudem lebten sie in einem der muggeligsten Bezirken Bristols. Severus bezweifelte, dass es im Umkreis von 5 Kilometern überhaupt auch nur einen Magier gab. Und solange er selbst keine Magie verwendete, die Spuren hinterlassen würde, der die Todesser folgen könnten – solange war er und sein Vater in relativer Sicherheit. Doch zweifellos würde der Tag kommen an dem er sich für eine der Kriegsparteien entscheiden musste. Schließlich konnte er nicht ewig im Schatten leben.

Severus lehnte sich an eines der Regale. Er spürte einen gewaltigen Kloß im Hals.

Diese ganze Scheiße …, dachte Severus verzweifelt. Wie wär die Welt wohl ohne diese ganze Scheiße?

Er spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen und wischte sie rasch weg. Immer wenn er den Schmerz zuließ musste er heulen wie ein kleines Mädchen. Er hasste es. Am Schlimmsten war es am Tag der Beerdigung seiner Mutter. Die Begräbnisfeierlichkeiten über konnte er sich meist zusammenreißen, aber als er spät am Abend schließlich in seinem Bett lag überkam es ihn von einer Minute auf die andere. Er wusste nicht wie lange er an diesem Abend geweint hatte. Auf jeden Fall war es ziemlich lange gewesen.

Severus versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und wollte weitergehen, als das Mädchen, das er oft insgeheim beobachtete, um die Ecke bog und ihn mitleidig ansah. Ihm war klar warum. Er konnte seine Tränen nicht so gut zurückhalten wie andere Leute. Zudem war er nicht ganz sicher, ob er nur still geweint oder auch einen Schluchzer zu hören ließ.

„Hi, emm … stimmt was nicht?“, fragte sie. Ihre Stimme war weich und warm.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.“, sagte Severus mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme.

„Ah gut, ich dachte nur ich hätte was gehört.“, sagte sie. „Es klang nach einem Wimmern oder so. Dachte schon jemand hätte sich was getan.“

„Ach so das.“, sagte Severus und lachte hohl. „Das war ich. Ich hab mich am Regal gestoßen. Wird bestimmt ein blauer Fleck.“

Sie nickte ihm zu und verschwand wieder hinter ihrem Regal.

Du bist ein Vollidiot. , dachte Severus wütend. Aber wenigstens nicht so ein Idiot wie James Potter. Der Speichellecker, der Macho und seine Clique aus Schleimern.

Severus ging weiter.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte er damit sich ein paar Bücher zusammenzusuchen. Die Meisten davon waren Zufallsentdeckungen. Er nahm, neben einem weiteren Kingroman („Friedhof der Kuscheltiere“), ein Buch über die Geschichte des Punkrock in Großbritannien mit. Schließlich begab er sich zum Ausgang, ließ sich seinen Bibliotheksausweiß und die Bücher, die er vorher der Angestellten zeigte, absegnen und verließ die Bibliothek. Im Treppenhaus nahm er seinen Roller mit, ging nach unten und aus dem Haus. Draußen hatte es erneut begonnen zu Regnen. Severus zog sich seine Kapuze erneut über den Kopf. Er führ los, schlängelte sich erneut durch die Passanten und fuhr bis zu einer Straßenbahnhaltestelle unweit von der Bibliothek. Nur knapp erwischte er noch die Straßenbahn, die in Richtung seines Heims fuhr. In der Bahn suchte Severus sich rasch einen Platz, zog die Kapuze hinunter und ließ seinen Blick durch den Zug schweifen. Er war fast völlig allein. Die Räder der Linie 12 quietschten lautstark als die Bahn um eine scharfe Kurve fuhr. Severus fielen nun einige Skinheads auf. Sie saßen ein paar Sitze vor ihm, tranken billiges Bier, rissen ausländerfeindliche Witze und amüsierten sich prächtig dabei.

Überall die gleiche Scheiße. , dachte Severus frustriert. Irgendwas macht man wohl immer falsch, wie? Entweder man hat die falsche Hautfarbe, ist kein Reinblüter oder man glaubt an Allah anstatt von Jesus. Es ist tatsächlich immer und überall die gleiche Scheiße.

Der Zug hielt. Leute stiegen ein. Darunter einige Punks, mit ihrer schlechten Mischung von Klamotten, ihren farbigen Frisuren und ihrem höchst eigenwilligen Körpergeruch. Kaum, dass sie eingestiegen waren begnügten sich die Skins nicht mehr damit nur Witze zu reißen.

Severus wusste, dass es gleich gewaltigen Stunk geben würde und er hatte keine Lust in der Nähe des vermeintlichen Epizentrums zu sitzen, doch zu spät. Noch bevor Severus die Chance hatte sich zu erheben und sich einen Platz weiter weg zu suchen flogen schon die ersten Beschimpfungen durch die Luft.

„He, Zecke, hast du dich verlaufen?“, grölte einer der Skins.

Die Punks reagierten unverzüglich mit Beschimpfungen ihrerseits.

„Fresse, Nazi!“

Die Skins erhoben sich und kamen auf die Punks zu.

Severus, der sich schon inmitten einer Prügelei sah erhob sich spontan und wurde von einem nach hinten stolpernden Punk wieder auf den Sitz geschleudert. Niemand schien ihn bemerkt zu haben. Keiner achtete auf den hageren, unscheinbaren Teenager. Kaum eine Sekunde später flogen die ersten Fäuste. Severus wusste, dass es alle höchste Zeit wurde, um zu verschwinden. Er sprang über einige Sitze nach hinten, um größeren Blessuren zu entgehen. Die Schlägerei artete aus. Die Gruppe prügelte sich gegenseitig blutig. Einer der Skins zog dem Punker eine leere Bierflasche über den Kopf. Schreie hallten durch die Bahn.

Severus fühlte unwillkürlich nach seinem Zauberstab, den er in seiner Hosentasche stecken hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass er ihn nicht benutzen durfte, da er noch nicht volljährig war, doch sollten diese Typen ihm zu Nahe kommen, dann würde er nicht zögern, selbst wenn diese ganzen Muggel zuschauten. Selbstverteidigung stand über dem Ministerium.

Schließlich hielt die Straßenbahn an einer Haltestelle. Ein Dutzend Polizisten strömten in den Zug und versuchten die verhassten Parteien von einander zu trennen und aus dem Zug zu schleifen. Offenbar hatte der Zugführer über Funk die Polizei verständigt. In anbetracht des geliebten Feindes beider Gruppen schienen sich die Skins und Punks zu verbünden. Die Rangelei ging eine ganze Weile. Die Polizisten verprügelten ihre Widersache mit ihren Knüppeln und zerrten sie schließlich einer nach dem anderen aus der Bahn. Draußen legten sie den blutenden und fluchenden Schlägern dann Handschellen an. Auch einige Beamte schienen nicht ganz ohne Blessuren davongekommen zu sein. Schließlich, nachdem sich einer der Polizisten vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der Fahrgäste verletzt war fuhr die Bahn weiter. Severus ging zurück zu seinem Platz. Auf dem Boden war eine kleine Blutlache. Offenbar hatte hier irgendwer irgendwem die Nase gebrochen. Severus stieg vorsichtig über das Blut und die Scherben der Bierflasche, die hier überall herumlagen. Er nahm seinen Roller und blieb im Zug stehen. Er hielt sich an einer Stange fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, während die Bahn fuhr. Nach einigen Minuten hielt die Straßenbahn schließlich erneut. Severus stieg aus. Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen verdunkelt. Der Regen war stärker geworden. Leise über das Wetter fluchend zog er sich die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf. Die Straße, auf der er sich jetzt befand, war nahezu ausgestorben. Die Straßenbeleuchtung warf ein dreckiges, gelbliches Licht auf die umliegenden Häuser. Die hässlichen Betonblöcke der Innenstadt waren verschwunden und wichen einer Reihe von Mehrfamilienhäusern. Severus ging auf dem Fußweg entlang. Den Roller trug er nun in der Hand, da er bei diesem Regen und dem glitschigen Asphalt sicherlich noch den Boden geküsst hätte. Er ging die Straße viele Minuten über weiter, bis er zu einem großen Haus gelangte. Die Wände waren in beige, seiner Hassfarbe. Der Zaun, der das Haus und einen kleinen Garten umrahmte war alt und ziemlich ramponiert. Zudem blätterte die grüne Farbe von den Zaunslatten ab. Das Haus war groß genug, damit vier Familien darin Platz fanden, doch heutzutage lebte nur noch Severus und sein Vater im Obergeschoss und eine alte Katzenliebhaberin namens Mrs Marks im Erdgeschoß. Der Rest des Hauses stand leer.

Severus öffnete das Gartentor und ging zur Haustür. Im Haus brannte bereits Licht. Offenbar war sein Vater eher von Arbeit nach Hause gekommen.

Als er durchnässt und müde den Hausflur betrat wurde er von einem Fauchen begrüßt. Eine schwarzweiße Katze saß auf dem Gipfel der Treppe. Es war eine von Mrs Marks Katzen und die bösartigste von allen, wie Severus wusste. Das Tier nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um ihn anzufallen. Noch heute hatte er von einem der kratzwütigen Angriffe Narben auf seinem linken Arm. Für einen Augenblick überlegte Severus, ob Katzen spüren konnten, ob man ein Magier war oder nicht. Wenn ja, dann war dieses Tier nicht gut auf seine Zunft zu sprechen.

Er stellte den Roller im Flur ab und stieg die Treppe nach oben. Die Katze fauchte erneut.

„Verschwinde.“, sagte Severus. Die Katze erhob sich und schlich geschmeidig zur Tür im Flur und legte sich auf den Abstreicher vor Mrs Marks Wohnung. Severus stieg vier Stockwerke nach oben bis er schließlich in einem düsteren Flur landete, der nur von einer kleinen Lampe an der Tür erhellt wurde. Er kramte einen Schlüsselbund aus seinem Rucksack und öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung der Familie Snape. Er betrat einen kleinen Vorraum in dem neben einigen Paar Schuhen, einem Schirm- und Kleiderständer auch einiges an unnützem Zeug stand. Zumindest unnütz für Severus, da er es nicht brauchte. Es waren Muggelsachen seines Vaters, die er auf Arbeit benötigte oder von Arbeit mit nach Hause nahm. Tobias Snape arbeitete im Industriegebiet von Bristol in einem Sägewerk. Es war eine gefährliche Arbeit, soweit Severus wusste. Er hatte ihn einmal mit dorthin genommen als er kleiner war. Allerdings erinnerte er sich kaum noch daran. Das Einzige, was in seinem Kopf hängen blieb war der Name der Straße, an der die Fabrik stand: Spinners’ End.

Neben Tobias Arbeitsausrüstung – bestehend aus Schutzhelmen, Stiefeln, dicken Handschuhen und Schutzkleidung – lagen hier auch kleinere Utensilien. Nichts großartiges, nur einige kleine Figuren, die aus Comics stammten. Severus Vater liebte Comics. Er hatte seinen Sohn allerdings nie für seine Leidenschaft begeistern können.

Severus zog sich seine durchweichten Turnschuhe aus. Seine Socken waren kein bisschen trockener, weshalb er sie ebenfalls auszog.

Er ging ins Bad. Severus zog seinen Pullover und sein darunter liegendes Shirt aus und hing sie auf die Heizung. Er schnappte sich anschließend seinen Rucksack und ging durch den kleinen Flur in sein Zimmer. Dieses war klein und geräumig. Es lag direkt unter dem Dach, weshalb die östliche Seite des Zimmers durch das Dach abgeflacht wurde. Auf dieser Seite stand auch sein Bett. Das Zimmer selbst war voll gestopft mit Regalen. In diesen standen zum Teil Bücher, aber auch Bilder, kleine Habseligkeiten, die er aus Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte und einiges an CDs. Severus liebte Heavy Metal, Rock’n Roll und Punk. An der Tür seines Zimmers hatte er sogar ein großes Poster der Gruppe Metallica befestigt, das seine Liebe zu dieser Musik bestätigte. Severus war sich sicher, wenn auch nur einer dieser Todesserdeppen gewusst hätte, dass er auf so etwas Muggelartiges stand, dann hätten sie ihn dafür gelyncht – ihm bei lebendigem Leib geteert und gefedert und ihm für diesen Frevel die Haut abgezogen.

Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und zog seine neu ausgeliehenen Bücher aus dem Rucksack und legte sie auf seinen Nachtisch.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete sich unvermittelt und Severus Vater trat ein. Tobias Snape war ein großer Mann Ende Dreißig. Sein Haar war ebenso rabenschwarz wie das von Severus, doch seine Gestalt war wesentlich kräftiger. Die schwere Arbeit hatte seinen Körper geformt. Severus hingegen kam eher nach seiner Mutter. Dünn und zierlich. Alles andere als ein Muskelpaket. Das Gesicht seines Vaters war hingegen sehr freundlich, aber unrasiert und mit Schrammen überzogen. So wie fast jedes Körperteil, dass bei seiner Arbeit im Werk nicht von Kleidung überzogen war.

Tobias trat ein und stieß sich den Kopf an einem der Dachbalken – so wie fast jedes Mal, wenn er Severus Zimmer betrat.

„Du hättest ruhig Hallo sagen können als du gekommen bist.“, sagte Tobias.

„Jaaa.“, murrte Severus.

„Warst du wieder in der Bibliothek?“, fragte Tobias als er näher trat.

„Jaaa.“, murrte Severus erneut.

Sein Vater schnaufte. Er wirkte resigniert, wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

„Severus, ich weiß ja, dass es schwer für dich ist, aber …“

„Dad, jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an!“, fuhr Severus seinem Vater an. „Mir geht es gut, okay?“

„Es ist nur …“, begann Tobias vorsichtig. „Ich sehe dich immer seltener. Du treibst dich so viel draußen rum …“

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Hast du was dagegen, dass ich frische Luft schnappe?“

Tobias schüttelte den Kopf. Erneut wirkte er sehr resigniert.

„Es ist alles bestens.“, sagte Severus nachdrücklich.

„Na schön. Wie du meinst.“ Tobias wandte sich von seinem Sohn ab. Er verließ das Zimmer. Severus sprang von seinem Bett und kramte in seinem Rucksack. Er suchte seine Zigaretten und fand sie schließlich auch. Er nahm die Packung Marbaro und zog sein Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche. Danach stieg er wieder aufs Bett und öffnete das Fenster über diesem. Draußen regnete es immer noch. Severus lehnte sich aus dem Fenster und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf das Fensterbrett, während er eine Zigarette aus der Packung nahm, in den Mund steckte und anzündete. Genüsslich zog er an ihr. Severus wusste, dass es eine schlechte Angewohnheit war, aber was soll’s. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran wie seine Eltern vor einigen Jahren von seinem Laster Wind bekommen hatten. Und Severus war daran nicht unschuldig gewesen. Er hatte die Angewohnheit die abgebrannten Zigaretten in die Dachrinne zu werfen. An einem besonders heißen Sommertag hatte er diese dadurch aus versehen in Brand gesteckt. Seine Eltern hatten ihm danach eine Standpauke über abgebrannte Häuser und Lungenkrebs gehalten. Besonders Tobias wollte ihm etwas von Gesundheitsrisiken erzählen. Gerade er, wo sein Vater doch den ganzen Tag im Werk Holzspäne und Staub einatmete und die Hälfte aller Mitarbeiter schon mindestens einen Finger eingebüßt hatte. Zudem brauchte Tobias Severus nichts von wegen Sucht zu erzählen. Er wusste selbst, dass er Nikotinabhängig war. Aber wenigstens gestand Severus sich das ein, anders als sein Vater, der gern mal etwas über den Durst trank und es als „kleinen Fehltritt“ abtat. Tja, sie hatten eben alle ihre schlechten Angewohnheiten.

Seitdem drückte Severus die Zigaretten immer auf dem Blech des äußeren Fenstersimses aus. Schließlich nahm er sich die Worte seiner Mutter zu Herzen, die ihn damals bat, wenn er schon rauchen müsste, dann seine Zigaretten doch bitte so zu entsorgen, dass er nicht gleich das ganze Haus abfackelte.

Unwillkürlich musste Severus lachen.

Er spähte durch die verregnete Dunkelheit. Im Haus gegenüber brannte Licht. Severus wusste, dass dort mehrere Familien wohnten. Er beobachtete sie öfters von hier aus. Im Erdgeschoss wohnten Spießer. Eine kleine Familie, die nach außen hin immer so tat als sei alles perfekt, doch Severus wusste es besser.

Von hier aus beobachtete er sie manchmal mit seinem Fernglas, das ihm sein Großvater Albert vermacht hatte. Es war ein altes Militärfernglas, das Albert im Zweiten Weltkrieg einem Deutschen abgenommen hatte. Das Hakenkreuzemblem der deutschen Nazis war daran eingeprägt.

Severus kannte seinen Großvater nicht besonders gut, wusste aber trotzdem, dass dieser damals in der Normandie gekämpft hatte. Und dabei ließ er von den getöteten Deutschen so einiges mitgehen. Albert hatte Severus einmal seine Sammlung gezeigt. Der Alte hatte den toten Soldaten Armbanduhren, Bücher oder Gürtel abgenommen – meist kleine Utensilien, die sie bei sich trugen. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass an all diesen Sachen immer irgendwo Hakenkreuze zu finden waren.

Severus steckte seine Zigarette in den Mund und holte sein Fernglas aus dem Nachtisch hervor. Er blickte hindurch und sah zu den hell erleuchteten Fenstern des Erdgeschosses im gegenüberliegenden Haus. Die Frau der Familie stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und redete energisch auf jemanden ein. Sie trug einen hässlichen rosa Pullover. Severus wusste aus seinen Beobachtungen, dass sie diesen Pullover oft trug. Zudem stritt sie sich oft mit ihrem Mann. Severus hatte sogar einmal eine Handgreiflichkeit zwischen den Beiden beobachtet. Die heile Welt war eindeutig sehr am Bröckeln.

Severus suchte die Fenster des zweiten Stocks ab. Er wusste nicht genau wer dort wohnte, da sich die Bewohner kaum am Fenster blicken ließen. Er hatte einige Male einen Jungen gesehen, der jünger als Severus war. Wahrscheinlich dreizehn oder vierzehn. Heute Abend konnte er wieder Mal niemanden im zweiten Stock ausmachen.

Severus zog an seiner Zigarette bevor er zum dritten Stock blickte. Dort lebte eine ziemlich ausgelassene Familie, wie er vermutete. Die Leute hatten einen drei Kinder. Das Jüngste von ihnen war ein oder zwei Jahre alt. Severus sah die Mutter ab und zu mit dem Kleinkind im Arm am Fenster stehen. Dann gab es da noch einen Jungen, der wohl schon auf die Zwanzig zuging und ein Mädchen in Severus alter, dass oft mit ihren Eltern stritt. Er konnte von hier aus in ihr Zimmer blicken. Das Mädchen war im Augenblick dort, zusammen mit ihren Freund. Sie saßen am Fenster und küssten sich äußerst leidenschaftlich. Er sah wie sie sich berührten und sich noch intensiver küssten.

Das willst du dir jetzt nicht im ernst ansehen? , fragte plötzlich eine ungehaltene Stimme in Severus Kopf. Er musste lachen. Ja, es war durchaus interessant und amüsant ein verliebtes Pärchen beim rumknutschen und vögeln zu beobachten. Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er das tat.

Du bist pervers, Severus.

So würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen. , antwortete er seiner Stimme im Gedanken.

Und wie dann? Spanner?

Er achtete nicht weiter auf die Stimme. Sollte sie doch über sein Verhalten meckern und zedern. Was soll’s.

Severus beobachtete die Beiden weiterhin. Das Treiben des Paars wurde in den folgenden Minuten wesentlich begieriger. Der Freund zog dem Mädchen das Shirt über den Kopf aus. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und warf ihren Kopf zurück als er sie am Hals küsste.

Man hätte leicht auf den Gedanken kommen können, dass es Severus eigene Triebe befriedigte sich so etwas anzusehen, doch im Grunde war es ihm recht gleichgültig. Er spürte kein Verlangen in sich aufkeimen, wenn er die Beiden bei ihrem Liebesspiel beobachtete.

Plötzlich hörte das Paar auf sich in Extase zu bringen. Sie wirkten verschreckt. Das Mädchen begann plötzlich auf jemanden, den Severus nicht sehen konnte, einzureden. Offenbar waren sie bei ihrem Liebesspiel gestört worden.

Er legte das Fernglas weg und zog erneut an seiner Zigarette, während er in sich hineingrinste. Wie peinlich musste das nur sein? Wenn man beim Sex mit dem besten Freund womöglich auch noch von den eigenen Eltern unterbrochen wurde?

Severus konnte nicht anders als schallend loszulachen.

Das ist nicht witzig. , ermahnte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Doch, es ist extrem witzig! , gab Severus zurück. Nur langsam konnte er sich wieder einkriegen. Es war einfach zu komisch.


	3. Katzenkiller

Einige Tage zogen ins Land seit Severus das Pärchen von Nebenan beobachtet hatte. Er sah jetzt öfters wie sie von ihm mit dem Auto abgeholt wurde. Offenbar hatten sie sich dazu entschieden ihre Liebesnächte wo anders zu verbringen, um lästige und vor allem peinliche Unterbrechungen zu vermeiden. Severus fand das ein wenig schade, hatten die Beiden ihm doch über Monate hinweg als lohnendes Beobachtungsobjekt gedient. Da musste er sich halt etwas Neues suchen. Wenn er das tat, dann musste es allerdings etwas außerhalb von Tobias Reichweite sein. Sein Vater hatte es sich seit dem Tod von Severus Mutter, Eileen Snape, zur Angewohnheit gemacht ihm ständig irgendwelche Gespräche aufzudrängen in denen es um seine Gefühle ging. Er wollte mit Tobias nicht über seine chaotische Gefühlswelt reden. Er musste das mit sich selbst ausmachen. Sein Vater hätte ihm schon einen riesigen Gefallen getan, wenn er ihn einfach nur in Ruhe ließe. Severus wusste, dass sich Tobias Sorgen machte, aber er hatte augenblicklich überhaupt kein Interesse an tiefgründigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Eileens Tod. Er wollte im Moment nur so wenig wie möglich daran denken und sich die restlichen Ferien ablenken. Denn der Schmerz und die Erinnerungen würden ihn, wenn er wieder in Hogwarts war, sicherlich noch genug heimsuchen.

Severus Snape fuhr mit dem Roller die Hauptstraße durch ihr Wohnviertel entlang. Obwohl die Temperaturen in den letzten Tagen wieder ein sommerliches Hoch erreicht hatten trug er weiterhin sein dickes Sweatshirt und Jeans. So sah man wenigstens nicht all zu viel von seiner kläglichen Erscheinung. In Tanktop und kurzen Hosen hätte er wohl eher wie ein Zombie ausgesehen und weniger wie ein Mensch. Severus hatte schon immer ziemlich wenig Haut auf den Knochen, aber seit seine Mutter gestorben war wurde es noch weniger. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Inferius von Tag zu Tag größer wurde.

Die Leute auf der Straße sahen ihn meist verdutzt an als er ihren Weg kreuzte.

Wie konnte der Junge bei dieser Hitze nur solche Sachen tragen? , fragten sie sich sicherlich. Es war ihm egal, was die Leute dachten. Sollten sie ihn doch anglotzen, wenn es ihnen gefiel. Das war Severus sowieso zur genüge gewöhnt. Egal, ob in Hogwarts oder hier: Irgendwer zeigte immer mit dem Finger auf ihn. Er benimmt sich komisch. , sagten sie. Er steckt bis über beide Ohren in den Dunklen Künsten. Er wäscht sich nie! – Eine grobschlächtige, sehr phantasievolle Behauptung, wie Severus fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte James Potter noch nie mitgekriegt wie er selbst roch, wenn er von Qudditschtraining kam.

Pah, Quidditch! , dachte Severus genervt. Der Sport für die Angeber. Für Deppen, die kein Gehirn besaßen und es für Stärke hielten eine knochenbrecherische Sportart zu betreiben. Severus hielt es eher für blanke Dummheit.

Welcher rational denkende Mensch lässt sich freiwillig von Klatschern beballern und riskiert dabei gefährliche Verletzungen und Knochenbrüche? Für Prestige bei den Hauslehrern, wenn man den Pokal gewann?

Severus konnte sich einige bessere Möglichkeiten vorstellen, um bei den Lehrern zu punkten. Zum Beispiel durch gute Ergebnisse im Unterricht.

Um bei den Mädchen zu landen?

Severus lachte hohl. Jemand wie Potter tat es sicher, um dem weiblichen Geschlecht seine Manneskraft zu demonstrieren. Ganzjährliches Brunftverhalten. Gegenüber eines solchen Hormonstaues konnte er, als unbeliebter, körperlich unscheinbarer und überaus begabter Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, natürlich nicht mithalten. Severus war in diesen beiden Fächern der Beste seines Jahrgangs, was ihm vor allem sehr viele, aufdringliche Schleimereien seitens Professor Slughorn einbrachte.

Der Slug-Club. Severus hätte sich zu gern Übergeben beim bloßen Gedanken daran. Zum Glück würde ihn dieser Schleimer nur noch für zwei Jahre auf die Nerven fallen.

Wegen Slugshorns ausufernden, nicht zu letzt peinlichen, Reden über die Begabung von Severus in Zaubertränke machten sich die Gryffindors einen Spaß daraus ihm möglichst viele, übel klingende Namen zu verpassen. Wie beispielsweise „Schnifulus“, „Schleimbatzen“ oder „Giftmixer“ – obwohl Severus gerade diese Bezeichnung sehr mochte, da sie das beste Beispiel für die fehlende Grammatik in den Köpfen der Gryffindors war. Richtig müsste es „Giftmischer“ heißen, wenn schon denn schon. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Severus auch eine gewisse Ambition zu Giften und zu gern hätte er James Potter und Sirius Black vergiftet. Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew würde er verschonen. Lupin war zwar ab und zu ein besserwisserischer Hippie, aber ansonsten ganz erträglich. Und Pettigrew war keine Gefahr, sondern eher eine Krankheit, die sich irgendwann von selbst erledigte.

Sicher, Severus würde nichts Tödliches zusammenrühren, aber ein Trank bei dem die Beiden Haarausfall, Krämpfe und bösartigen Ausschlag bekamen würde ihm schon eine gewisse Genugtuung bescheren. Aber wahrscheinlich würde eine solche Mixtur zu sehr auf sein Handwerk hindeuten.

Severus bog am Ende der Straße in einen Park ein. Meistens trieben sich hier nicht viele Leute herum. Die eine oder andere Clique hing hier Abends ab, um sich mit Alkohol abzufüllen, Witze zu reißen und sich besoffen grölend zu amüsieren. Tagsüber gingen hier die Leute aus der näheren Umgebung spazieren – zum Teil, um mit ihren Hunden oder Kindern gassi zu gehen. In der Mitte des Parks gab es einen Spielplatz, der jedoch nicht mehr viel taugte, da er von besoffenen Skins und Punks schon mehrmals zerlegt wurde. Die Stadt kümmerte sich nicht darum. Einen, dem Vandalismus zum Opfer gefallenen, Spielplatz immer wieder zu reparieren rechnete sich auf lange Sicht wohl nicht für die Bürokraten im Rathaus der Stadt Bristol, weshalb er seit geraumer Zeit seinem Schicksal überlassen wurde.

Severus fuhr an dem Spielplatz vorbei. Auf dem Weg vor ihm hockten einige Teenager. Die Meisten von ihnen waren recht kräftig. Ihr Kleidungsstil erinnerte ihn an eine schlechte Kopie der Prolls von MTV UK – nicht, dass Severus tatsächlich Zeit damit verbracht hätte seine wertvollen Gehirnzellen mit dem Programm von MTV abzutöten, aber es entging ihm eben trotzdem nicht.

„He, Alter!“, rief einer der Jungen ihm zu. Severus hielt an. Was wollten die? „Ist dir kalt oder bis du so’n scheiß HipHopper?“ Die Clique brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Hahaha, ist das lustig. Lacht euch das Hirn fusslig, ihr Deppen! , dachte Severus. Im Grunde war es ihm gleichgültig und wenn sie ihn nur wegen der langen Klamotten für einen HipHopper hielten, dann hatten sie wirklich keine Ahnung von HipHop – offensichtlich zu viel MTV.

„Was geht euch das an?“, fragte Severus grob.

„HipHop ist scheiße!“, rief ein anderer Junge.

Oh, wäre ich Anhänger der Zunft würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich sogar beleidigt sein.

„Ja und?“, fragte Severus genervt. „Labert ihr jeden blöd zu, der hier vorbeikommt? Wirklich anspruchsvolles Hobby.“

„Halts Maul!“, rief nun ein Junge, der fast einen Kopf größer war als Severus. Es juckte ihm gerade zu in den Fingern seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und jeden dieser Idioten zu verfluchen. Er kannte so schöne Flüche, aber leider durfte er nicht. Nicht das diese hirnlosen Beleidigungen von Belang gewesen wären, aber Severus hätte die angestauten Aggressionen in seinem Inneren zu gern an irgendjemanden ausgelassen – selbst wenn es Muggel waren. Aber das brächte ihm wahrscheinlich nur eine Menge Ärger und den Ruf eines Muggelhassers, wenn nicht gar eines potentiellen Todessers, ein. Er hatte genügend Probleme an der Backe, da musste er sich nicht noch mit dem Ministerium anlegen. Deshalb begnügte Severus einfach damit die Clique herablassend anzulächeln.

„Viel Spaß noch.“, sagte Severus und fuhr weiter.

„He, Alter, komm zurück! Wir sind hier nicht fertig!“, rief ihn der große Junge hinterher.

Oh doch, das sind wir. , antwortete Severus ihm im Gedanken. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Straße auf der anderen Seite des Parks. Sie führte in eine absolut baufällige Gegend. Die Häuser hier waren schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt und gammelten nun vor sich hin. Im Grunde wusste Severus nicht was er hier sollte. Womöglich gehörte der Besuch in dieser verfallenen Gegend einfach nur zu seiner neuen Taktik des stundenlangen Herumirrens, um nicht Zuhause bei Tobias sein zu müssen. Er hielt nach einigen Metern und setzte sich auf den Bürgersteig. Die Straße war völlig verlassen. Severus zog seine Zigaretten und das Feuerzeug aus der Hosentasche. Er nahm sich eine, zündete sie an und verbrachte die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten damit sie fertig zu rauchen. Dabei versuchte er so wenig wie möglich in irgendwelche Grübeleien zu verfallen und möglichst an nichts zu denken.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Scheppern, das aus dem Hauseingang hinter ihm kam. Severus sprang auf die Beine, wobei er seine Zigarette wegwarf, und fühlte instinktiv nach dem Zauberstab in seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Eine schwarze Katze kam aus dem Durchgang gehuscht und rannte die Straße hinunter. Severus nährte sich vorsichtig dem Eingang des Hauses und lauerte auf das, was die Katze aufgescheucht hatte. Doch als er das Gebäude betrat – die rechte Hand schon am Zauberstab, bereit zuzuschlagen – war da nichts und niemand. Nur ein Haufen Schutt, eine eingestürzte Wand, durch deren Trümmer einige Gräser wucherten, und eine ramponierte Treppe, die nach oben führte.

Severus sah sich um. Vielleicht war es ja nur Einbildung, aber er hatte so ein Gefühl in der Magengrube, dass hier jemand war. Die Katze war doch sicherlich nicht ohne Grund davongelaufen. Er ging in jeden Raum des Erdgeschosses. Öffnete jede der morschen Türen. Er stolperte über die zertrümmerte Einrichtung; Stühle, Tische und Schränke, die wohl irgendwann einmal von Randalierern zerschlagen wurden. Tatsächlich wirkten die meisten Räume als hätte hier jemand einen ausgewachsenen Tobsuchtanfall bekommen. Alte Töpfe, zerschmetterte Vasen, Bilder und andere Habseligkeiten lagen überall zerstreut herum. Glasscherben knackten unter Severus Turnschuhen. Schließlich betrat er einen großen Saal. Es schien wohl vor langer Zeit einmal ein Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen zu sein. Eine dickte Staubschicht lag über dem ramponierten Parkettboden. Die Tapete rollte sich von den Wänden und große Spinnenweben hingen an den zugenagelten Fenstern. Ein riesiger, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierter Spiegel hing an der Wand, direkt gegenüber von Severus. Er ging auf ihn zu und blieb schließlich einige Meter vor ihm stehen. Obwohl der Spiegel vom Schmutz verkrustet war konnte sich Severus in ihm sehen. Er stand einige Zeit einfach nur da und blickte in sein gespiegeltes Gegenüber. Je länger er auf sich selbst sah desto stärker wurde der Drang in ihm sich zu übergeben und wegzulaufen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht ertragen. Noch bevor Severus wusste was er eigentlich tat zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Reductio!“

Der Spiegel zerbarst mit einem lauten Knall. Glassplitter flogen in alle möglichen Richtungen. Der kunstvolle Rahmen des Spiegels zerfiel zu Staub.

Severus hielt sich blitzartig die Arme vors Gesicht, damit ihn die Splitter nicht trafen, doch das Nütze nicht viel. Sein gesamter Körper wurde von dem Splitterhagel getroffen. Seine Hände und Teile des Gesichts vom Glas zerschnitten. Er spürte wie kleine Rinnsale von Blut über seine Wangen liefen. Seine Hände schmerzten durch die Schnitte.

„Blöder Idiot!“, fauchte Severus sich selbst an. Er zog sich einen großen Splitter aus dem Handrücken. Langsam breitete sich auf seiner Haut ein brennender Schmerz aus.

Weglaufen statt kämpfen! Weglaufen statt kämpfen! , dachte Severus und versuchte sich die Botschaft einzutrichtern. Wäre er davongelaufen, dann hätte er den Spiegel nicht zerstört und hätte nun nicht mit schmerzhaften Verletzungen zu kämpfen. Er befühlte vorsichtig sein Gesicht. Es hatte nicht so viel abbekommen wie seine Hände, doch jeder noch so kleine Schnitt brannte wie die Hölle.

Severus ging wieder aus dem Haus. Seine Paranoia war verflogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Katze nur einen der Töpfe umgestoßen als sie nach draußen rannte, doch Severus innere Alarmglocken hatten sich sofort auf Feinde eingestellt.

Das kommt davon, wenn man zu viel ums Überleben kämpft; man wird paranoid.

Hauptsache ich fange nicht noch an überall Todesser zu sehen.

Severus musste bei dem Gedanken anfangen zu lachen.

Ja, wie Mad-Eye Moody. Der alte Sack mit seinem Verfolgungswahn.

Er kannte den Auror zwar nicht persönlich, aber aus den Zeitungen und den Mündern der Reinblüter hörte man wirklich genug. Offenbar hatte er eine Menge Todesser dingfest gemacht und war zudem noch einigen wirklich üblen Attentatsversuchen entkommen. Eigentlich war es kein Wunder, dass der Alte nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte – egal was für ein harter Typ er war.

Severus wischte sich mit seinem Pulloverärmel das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er nun noch mehr ungebetene Blicke auf sich ziehen würde. Severus zog sich die Kapuze seines Shirts über den Kopf und die Ärmel weiter nach unten, damit man seine Hände nicht so gut erkennen konnte. Er hatte keine Lust auf Fragen der Nachbarn, die ihn, wenn sie ihn so sahen, sicherlich geradezu löchern würden. Er nahm den Roller und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, doch fuhr er eine ganze Anzahl von Umwegen, die durch schmale Gassen und einsame Straßen führten. Als Severus endlich bei seinem Heim ankam stellte er den Roller am Gartenzaun ab und ging zügig ins Haus. Er versuchte alle Türen mit dem Arm auf zu machen, da seine Hände durch die Anstrengung beim Fahren mittlerweile blutüberströmt waren. Schnell rannte er ins oberste Stockwerk, öffnete die Wohnungstür mit seinem Schlüssel, den er immer bei sich trug, und ging ins Bad. Drinnen zog er sich schnell aus und wusch sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht, von den Händen und holte den Verbandskasten aus dem Badschrank um seine Wunden zu versorgen. Als er die Verletzungen besah bemerkte Severus, dass einige Glassplitter noch immer in seinem Fleisch steckten. Vorsichtig und mit zu Hilfenahme des Badspiegels - bei dem er versuchte sich nur auf seine Wunden zu konzentrieren, um sich nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen – und einer Pinzette zog er die übrigen Splitter heraus. Schließlich bandagierte er sich seine Hände und trug etwas Heilsalbe auf sein zerschnittenes Gesicht auf. Severus wusste, dass seine Verletzungen mit Heilzaubern und Tränken sicherlich um einiges schneller geheilt wären, doch zum einen durfte er keine Magie benutzen und zum anderen beherrschte er die magischen Heilmethoden nicht so gut. Verpatzte Heilzauber konnten unter umständen schlimmeres anrichten als die eigentliche Verletzung. Da waren die Muggelmethoden um einiges ungefährlicher.

Severus nahm seinen mit Blut beschmierten Pullover und sein Shirt und stopfte sie in die Waschmaschine zu der übrigen schmutzigen Wäsche.

Er verließ den Raum und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dieses war ein im Gegensatz zu den meisten Räumen der Wohnung sehr geräumig. Das Zimmer hatte mehrere Fenster, die den Raum hell erleuchteten, zudem war es – wie alle Räume hier – mit Regalen und Schränken voll gestopft. In einem großen Wandschrank stand ein Fernseher, der von einer Vielzahl von Videokassetten umgeben wurde. Severus Vater war nicht nur Comicfan, sondern auch eine begeisterter Filmsammler. Egal ob Action-, Horror-, Abenteuer-, Fantasy-, Sci-Fi oder Liebesfilme - er liebte sie alle. Severus Teilte die Neigung seines Vaters durchaus und hatte schon einen Großteil der Kassetten seines Vaters gesehen. Er fragte sich deshalb ab und zu auch, ob Reinblüter überhaupt wussten was Filme waren, aber wahrscheinlich hätten diese Rassisten auch gar kein Interesse für so etwas Muggeliges gehabt.

Im Wohnzimmer standen weiterhin ein gemütlicher Sessel und ein Sofa. Zudem stand ein Tisch vor einem der Fenster. Auf diesem herrschte das pure Chaos. Papiere, Anschreiben, Schichtpläne und Ausdrucke lagen wild durcheinander darauf herum. Es war Tobias Schreibtisch. Severus rührte diesen Tisch niemals an, da er wusste, dass sein Vater das geordnete Chaos sehr schätzte. Er selbst kam in dieser Beziehung einmal mehr nach seiner Mutter. Würde Severus nicht ab und zu in der Wohnung etwas Ordnung schaffen würde sein Vater wohl innerhalb weniger Wochen im Durcheinander untergehen.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem Tier vor dem Fenster abgelenkt. Es war eine große Eule, die einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel hielt. Da Severus normaler Weise keine Briefe nach Hause bekam, was nicht nur am Mangel an Freunden lag, sondern vorrangig daran, dass er niemanden leichfertig seine Adresse gab. Severus öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Noch bevor er auf den Absender geblickt hatte wusste er, was in diesem Brief stehen würde. Er war vom Ministerium, da Severus unerlaubter Weise gezaubert hatte. Sie würden ihn Abmahnen, auch wenn ihn dabei niemand gesehen hatte, doch das Ministerium war bei so was furchtbar penibel. Severus öffnete den Umschlag und nahm den Brief lieblos heraus und las ihn.

Sehr geehrter Mr Severus Snape,

wir haben soeben Informationen erhalten, wonach Sie Heute um 15.56 Uhr in der Jelling Road Nr. 67, Bristol, den Reductor-Zauber ausgeführt haben.

Wie Sie wissen wurden Sie uns bereits mehrfach wegen ähnlicher Delikte gemeldet. Wir möchten Sie erneut daran erinnern, dass laut dem Erlass zur Vernuftsgemäßen Einschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger es Ihnen strikt untersagt ist Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts auszuüben. Sollte es weiterhin zu ähnlichen Störungen kommen muss das Ministerium ernste Maßnahmen zur Verhinderung weiterer Vorfälle ergreifen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

James MacKenn

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei

Zaubereiministerium

„Ach, fickt euch doch!“, murrte Severus und knüllte den Brief zusammen. Er warf ihn auf den Boden und kickte ihn wütend in die nächst Beste Ecke. Severus verfluchte das Ministerium. Die sollten sich lieber um die Todesser kümmern, anstatt Schüler wegen irgendwelcher Lappalien zu verwarnen und mit Strafe zu bedrohen. , dachte er voller Missmut. Severus murmelte einige Augenblicke Flüche vor sich hin bevor er seinen Groll gegenüber der Regierung fahren ließ. Er warf gedanklich das Handtuch. Sollten sie doch tun was sie nicht lassen konnten.

Er ging zum Sofa und ließ sich lässig auf dieses fallen, legte die Beine hoch. Mit einer Hand griff er unter das Sofa bis er eine Zeitung in seinen Fingern spürte. Er zog sie heraus und sah sie an. Es war eines der Magazine seines Vaters. Tobias kaufte sich hin und wieder diese rein auf sexuelle Begierden ausgelegten Schundblätter. Severus blätterte recht gelangweilt darin herum. Es interessierte ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich, was die abgebildeten Paare miteinander trieben. Er nutze sie nur ab und zu, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, wenn er wütend war. Auch wenn sie ihn in keiner Weise sexuell stimulierten. Wie auch, wenn die abgebildeten sich beim Sex so furchtbar verrenkten. Er stellte es sich äußerst schmerzhaft vor in solch abstrakten Stellungen einen Akt durchzuführen.

Tobias wusste nicht, dass Severus sich seine Magazine krallte, da er glaubte er hätte sie gut versteckt. Ab und zu wechselte sein Vater die Verstecke, wo er die Zeitungen deponierte, aber für Severus war es ein Leichtes sie zu finden – Tobias glänzte nicht unbedingt durch Originalität.

Er fragte sich, beim durchblättern des Magazins, warum ein Mann, der fast 20 Jahre mit seiner Mutter verheiratet war, sie offenbar liebte und einen Sohn mit ihr gezeugt hatte, es nötig hatte sich solchen Schund rein zu ziehen.

Vielleicht bringt es die Zeit mit sich, dass man irgendwann keine Anreize mehr an der eigenen Frau findet?

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Worüber denkst du hier eigentlich nach?

Das Ratzen des Schlosses der Wohnungstür hallte durch die Wohnung. Er schlug rasch die Zeitung zu und schob sie wieder unter das Sofa. Er hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand mit schlurfenden Schritten eintrat. Auch wenn Severus ihn noch nicht gesehen hatte wusste er, dass es Tobias war. Wenn er von seiner Schicht kam, dann war sein Vater meist recht Müde und hielt es dann oft nicht für besonders wichtig die Füße zu heben.

Severus blieb auf dem Sofa liegen, da er keine große Lust hatte Tobias „Guten Tag“ zu sagen.

„Severus?“, rief Tobias durch die Wohnung. „Bist du da? Hallo?“

Er hörte wie sein Vater in die Küche ging. Severus blieb liegen und ignorierte Tobias’ Rufe. Plötzlich war ein lautes, klirrendes Geräusch von berstendem Porzellan und das Fluchen seines Vaters zu vernehmen. Entgegen seines Willens, der ihn von Tobias fernhalten wollte, erhob Severus sich. Er ging in die Küche, um zu gewährleisten, dass sein Vater nicht noch mehr zerschlug. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen schlechten Tag auf Arbeit gehabt. An solchen Tagen neigte Tobias dazu nicht ganz der Herr seiner Sinne zu sein.

Die Küche war klein. Die nach unten gezogenen Jalousien verliehen dem Raum eine düstere Ausstrahlung. Das Zimmer war nicht ganz so sehr mit Schränken zugestopft wie der Rest der Wohnung. In der Mitte befand sich ein rustikaler Tisch mit je zwei Stühlen an jeder Seite. Tobias hockte neben der überfüllten Spüle und las die Scherben seiner Kaffeetasse auf.

„Hier bist du ja.“, sagte Tobias als Severus eintrat.

„Wie war’s auf Arbeit?“, fragte Severus einwenig monoton.

„Ging schon.“ Tobias hielt kurz inne. „Was hast du angestellt? Du siehst aus als seiest du unter einen Bus gekommen.“

Dad übertreibt. , dachte Severus.

„Ich hatte einen kleinen Unfall.“

„Ah, und was für einen?“, fragte Tobias.

„Einen recht schmerzhaften, aber ich hab’s überlebt.“, sagte Severus weiterhin recht eintönig. Er versuchte einen Grund zu finden diese, wenn überhaupt, nur aus Anstand geführte Konversation zu beenden. Severus hatte keine Lust mit Tobias zu reden. Sein Vater warf die Scherben in den Mülleimer und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Severus, geht es dir …“

„Lass – gut – sein – Dad!“ , sagte Severus barsch. Er wandte sich von ihm ab und ging aus der Küche.

„Severus …?“

Er hörte nicht auf den Ruf seines Vaters und ging durch den Flur zu einer schmalen Treppe, die auf den Dachboden führte. Er stieg sie hinauf. Oben auf dem Dachboden musste er fast kriechen, da der Raum so niedrig war. Hier oben lag überall Vogelkot und Severus musste aufpassen, dass er nicht hineingriff oder hineintappte. Die beiden Vögel des Hauses lebten hier. Zum einen Hades, Severus’ Rabe. Anders als alle anderen, ihm bekannten Magier, hatte er keine Eule mit der er Nachrichten verschickte. Noch etwas, das ihn sonderbar machte, aber Severus war es recht so. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil ein Rabe in Bristol weniger auffiel wie eine Eule. Hades war ein kluges Tier und wählerisch. Er ließ nicht jede Hand an sein Gefieder. Theoretisch hätte Severus wohl eine Eule bekommen, wenn das Tier nicht zu ihm gefunden hätte oder er das Tier – je nachdem wie man es betrachtete. Es fühlte sich fast Schicksalhaft an. Severus und Hades. Hades und Severus. Füreinander bestimmt. So musste es wohl sein, denn der Rabe ließ nur Severus an sich heran – niemanden sonst.

Der andere Vogel, der hier lebte, war Leonidas, die Hauseule. Den Name hatte er von Tobias. Er hatte ihn nach irgendeiner Figur aus seinen Comics benannt. Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter ließ er die Eule nur noch nachts heraus, da er nicht wollte, dass sie allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

Severus kroch zu dem ramponierten Fenster auf der anderen Seite des Dachbodens. Leonidas saß auf einer Stange daneben. Sein Fuß war daran festgebunden. Die Eule döste vor sich hin und nahm keine Notiz von Severus. Als er sich ans Fenster setzte tauchte Hades auf. Er schoss wie ein Pfeil durch das offene Fenster und landete direkt vor Severus Füßen. Er krähte laut auf und sprang auf ihn zu. Langsam streckte Severus seine Hand nach dem Raben aus und strich ihm durch das Gefieder.

Ein wunderbares Tier. , dachte er und spürte Melancholie in sich aufsteigen. Wunderbar und Verständnisvoll. Wahrscheinlich ist er der Einzige, der mich versteht.

Severus sah in die schwarzen Augen des Raben. Sie waren voller unergründlicher Dunkelheit und erinnerten ihn an seine eigenen.

Severus und Hades - in der Seele vereint.

Tobias Snape stand verwirrt und traurig in der Küche und starrte auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Eine elende Angewohnheit, die jedem sofort verriet, dass ihn etwas zutiefst beschäftigte. Er machte sich wieder einmal Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Severus ging ihm ständig aus dem Weg, vermied so ziemlich jedes Gespräch, das über ein „Hallo“ hinausging und trieb sich fast den ganzen Tag in der Stadt herum. Als Eileen noch lebte war ihr Verhältnis bereits gespannt gewesen. Er wusste, dass sich sein Sohn noch nie besonders zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und je älter Severus wurde desto ausgeprägter wurden seine Antipathien. Doch Eileen hatte immer irgendwie dafür gesorgt, dass die Beiden nicht zu sehr aneinander gerieten. Sie hatte das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen auf die eine oder andere Art stabil gehalten. Jetzt hingegen schien Severus seiner Abneigung freien Lauf zu lassen.

Tobias atmete schwer. Was hatte er dem Jungen nur getan, dass er ihn so behandelte? Er wusste es nicht genau. Wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran, dass Severus durch seine Art – durch seine sonderbaren Fähigkeiten, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte – sich mehr zu Eileen hingezogen fühlte. Tobias konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Wenn sein Sohn seine Mutter auch nur annährend so geliebt hatte wie Tobias selbst, dann musste es ihm wohl vorkommen als sei ein Teil von ihm selbst gestorben. So zumindest empfand Tobias Snape den Verlust seiner Frau. Ihr Tod hatte ein gewaltiges Loch in seinem Inneren gerissen. Doch noch mehr schmerze ihn das Verhalten von Severus. Es war als würde jemand unaufhörlich mit einem Skalpell Tobias Innereien zerschneiden und ihm die Eingeweide herausreißen, um ihn elendig verbluten zu lassen.

Severus abwertende und verachtende Art empfand er schlimmer als den Tod von Eileen, denn er wusste, dass er mit seiner Frau eine wunderbare Zeit verbracht hatte. Sicher, ab und zu waren es schwierige und turbulente Zeiten, aber dennoch waren glückliche Jahre. Tobias hatte in den vergangenen sechzehn Jahren nie geglaubt, dass er und Severus sich je so derartig verletzen würden. Er hatte immer geglaubt mit dem Jungen gut Freund zu sein. Severus war bereits als Kleinkind nicht sonderlich erpicht auf die Gegenwart seines Vaters gewesen. Klein und schmächtig wie er war hatte er immer Orte gefunden, um sich vor Tobias zu verstecken. So war es noch heute – und die Beweggründe dafür hatten sich offenbar kaum geändert.

Erst gegen Abend verließ Severus den Dachboden wieder. Er war froh darüber, dass sein Vater ihn niemals betrat, da dieser an Klaustrophobie litt – der Angst vor engen Räumen. Der kleine, schmale Dachboden wäre für Tobias der reinste Horror.

Als er wieder unten war schlich Severus leise durch den Flur ins Bad und entfernte seine Bandagen. Sie waren blutig und rochen unangenehm. Auf seinen Händen hatten sich viele, rote Krinder gebildet. Er blickte in den Spiegel und sah, dass sein Gesicht nicht unbedingt besser aussah.

Severus ging in sein Zimmer und holte einen alten, schwarzen Wollpullover aus seinem Kleiderschrank hervor. Diesen trug er nur, wenn nichts anderes mehr im Schrank lag, da er Wolle nicht ausstehen konnte.

Leise verließ er die Wohnung, ging aus dem Haus und setzte sich auf die kleine Treppe vor der Haustür. Severus zog eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel und steckte sie in den Mund als er durch ein Fauchen zu seiner linken abgelenkt wurde. Es war die Katze von Mrs Marks. Das schwarzweiße Ungeheuer fauchte ihn gefährlich an und sträubte das Haar.

„Was is?“, sagte Severus zu der Katze. Noch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte sprang das Tier ihn an und versenkte ihre Krallen in seinem Arm, wobei sie den Pullover zerriss. Er fluchte und spuckte seine Kippe aus. Ein brennender Schmerz durchzog Severus rechten Arm. Wütend packte er die Katze am Genick und zog sie weg von sich.

„Mistvieh!“ Er erhob sich rasch und ging raschen Schrittes, mit der Katze in seiner Gewalt, in den hinteren Abschnitt des Gartens. „Dir zahl ich es heim. Ein für alle mal!“

Der hintere Garten wurde von einer hohen, dichten Hecke umwuchert. Gepflegte Rosenbeete und ein krummer Kirschbaum prägten das Bild. An der Hauswand stand eine große Regentonne, die fast gänzlich mit Wasser gefüllt war.

Die Katze spürte scheinbar die drohende Gefahr und fauchte mehr den je. Sie versuchte sich aus Severus Griff zu winden und mit ihren Krallen seine Hände zu erwischen – doch es gab kein entkommen.

In einem Anfall des Hasses warf er das Tier in die Regentonne. Die Katze miaute hilfesuchend. Sie strampelte und wollte aus dem Wasser klettern, doch die Ränder des Fasses waren zu glatt. Sie konnte sich mit ihren Krallen nirgends festklammern.

Severus beobachtete das Schauspiel einen Augenblick mit Schadenfreude. Wieder überkam ihn der Hass auf das Tier. Er packte es und tauch tauchte es unter. Die Katze strampelte und wand sich unter Wasser. Sie kratzte ihn. Blut waberte im Wasser. Doch das ließ Severus Griff um das Tier nicht erschlaffen. Er beobachtete sie. Er sah wie die Bewegungen des Tiers langsamer und schlaffer wurden und schließlich ganz erstarben.

Severus ließ die Katze los und sah wie der leblose Körper des Tieres an die Wasseroberfläche trieb. Er zog sie am Schwanz aus der Tonne. Zufriedenheit breitete sich in ihm aus.

All die Jahre hast du dich von diesem Mistvieh terrorisieren lassen …Warum hast du das eigentlich nicht schon eher getan?

Ein Bein des Tiers zuckte.

Verdammt.

Severus schlug die Katze mehrmals, wie eine Peitsche, gegen die Hauswand. Knochen knackten. Schließlich lief ihr Blut aus Nase, Ohren und Augen.

Das war’s. Hast du nun davon. , dachte Severus mit sadistischer Freude. Er warf das Tier achtlos ins Blumenbeet und ging wieder ging wieder ins Haus.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus Snape von dem markerschütternden Schrei einer – wenn man nach der Stimmlage urteilte – schockierten Mrs Marks geweckt.

Wenige Minuten später hatte sich Severus angezogen und war ins Treppenhaus gestürmt. Sein Vater war bereits herunter geeilt, um der alten Katzenfreundin seelischen Beistand zu geben. Er hörte wie die alte Mrs Marks schrie und zeterte.

„UNERHÖRT! EINFACH GRAUENVOLL! SEHEN SIE DAS, TOBIAS, JETZT BRINGEN DIESE GANGSTER EINEM SCHON DIE HAUSTIERE UM! MÖRDER!“

Severus stand am Treppengeländer und lauschte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Nicole.“

„ICH SOLL MICH BERUHIGEN? MAN HAT EINE MEINER KATZEN ABGESCHLACHTET!“

„Ich weiß, das ist schlimm. Melden Sie das der Polizei.“

„OH JA, DAS WERDE ICH! DAS WERDE ICH, MR SNAPE. WAS FÜR MENSCHEN SIND DAS NUR, DIE EIN HARMLOSES TIER SO ZURICHTEN?“

Also „harmlos“ war dieses Tier garantiert nicht. Die Alte sollte sich freuen, dass ich das dreckige Katzenvieh umgebracht habe. Wenn nicht ich, dann ein anderer. Irgendwer hätte es schon gekillt – und ertränken war wesentlich harmloser als überfahren oder in den Schredder stecken.

Der kleine Sadist in seinem Inneren jubelte Schadenfroh.

Schließlich kam sein Vater die Treppe wieder nach oben. Als er Severus so vor sich hingrinsen sah hielt er inne.

„Was ist daran so lustig?“, fragte er sehr ernst.

„Ach, überhaupt nichts.“, antwortete Severus und hatte Mühe nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen.

Tobias Blick wanderte zu den zerschnittenen Händen seines Sohnes.

„Hast du etwa …?“

„Dad, sehe ich in deinen Augen aus wie ein bösartiger Katzenkiller?“, fragte Severus und erlangte seine vollkommene Ernsthaftigkeit zurück. Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück in die Wohnung. Sein Vater sah ihm schweigend hinterher.


	4. Jennifer

Der Vorfall mit Mrs Marks Katze hatte Tobias Snape zutiefst erschüttert. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sich jemand das Tier geschnappt, es ersäuft und ihm den Schädel eingeschlagen hatte. Was Tobias wirklich erschütterte war, dass sich sein Verdacht, dass Severus für dieses Verbrechen verantwortlich war immer stärker verhärtete.

Er war kein Dummkopf. Und er konnte ohne Probleme eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Tobias wusste, dass sein Sohn diese Katze hasste. Sie hatte ihn mehr als einmal angegriffen und er konnte sich noch lebhaft an einen besonders üblen Vorfall erinnern. Damals hatte das Tier Severus den linken Arm derartig zerkratzt, dass Eileen ihn wieder zusammenflicken musste. Tobias wollte, dass sie einen Arzt aufsuchten, doch seine Frau vertraute auf ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und päppelte Severus mit irgendeinem, übel riechenden Gebräu auf. Er musste zugeben, dass er - auch wenn es recht nützlich schien – diesem ganzen Hokuspokus skeptisch gegenüber stand.

Das war der Hauptpunkt, weshalb Severus das Tier wohl gemeuchelt hatte. Die anderen Punkte waren undurchsichtiger für Tobias, aber auf jeden Fall vorhanden. Auch wenn Severus seinem Vater ständig aus dem Weg ging bemerkte dieser die Veränderungen an seinem Sohn. Seit dem Tod von Eileen war Severus immer dünner geworden – was für seine Verhältnisse wie eine Unmöglichkeit schien, war er doch so schon kaum mehr als Haut und Knochen. Er redete kaum, trieb sich den ganzen Tag irgendwo in der Stadt herum und ließ seinen Vater seine ganze Abneigung Tag für Tag mit aller Härte spüren.

Tobias wusste sich langsam nicht mehr zu helfen. In seiner ganzen Verzweiflung wandte er sich schließlich an den einzigen Menschen von dem er glaubte er könne Severus helfen: Almos Brandon. Ein Psychiater aus Oxford, der dafür bekannt war, selbst mit absoluten Härtefällen fertig zu werden. Tobias kannte ihn. Er hatte vor vielen Jahren selbst einmal seine Dienste in Anspruch nehmen müssen.

Nach einigen Tagen des hin und her Überlegens kontaktierte er Mr Brandon durch einen Brief. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er ihn ordentlich ausformuliert hatte, da er nicht zu viel schreiben wollte.

Sehr geehrter Mr Brandon,

mein Name ist Tobias Snape. Ich schreibe Ihnen, weil ich ihren Rat benötige. Es geht um meinen Sohn Severus. Er braucht Hilfe. Seine Mutter ist vor knapp einem Monat gestorben. Ich trauere sehr um meine Frau und ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Severus dies tut, doch hat sich sein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen auf beunruhigende Art und Weise verändert. Ich möchte in diesem Brief nicht mehr erzählen, aus Angst er könnte vielleicht Leuten in die Finger geraten, die Severus Zustand nichts angeht.

Ich weiß, dass Sie normalerweise darauf bestehen, dass ihre Patienten freiwillig zu Ihnen kommen und nicht von ihren Verwandten gedrängt werden. Ich hoffe Sie können in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme machen, da ich nicht glaube, dass sich mein Sohn freiwillig in psychologische Betreuung begeben würde, selbst wenn er es noch so nötig hätte.

Ich wäre bereit Ihnen in einem Gespräch unter vier Augen mehr über meinen Sohn zu erzählen. Meine Telefonnummer finden sie unten.

Mit Hoffnung auf ein baldiges Gespräch mit Ihnen,

Tobias Snape

0257/387655

Es verging fast über eine Woche seit er den Brief abschickte. Schließlich meldete sich Mr Brandon eines Abends per Telefon. Der Arzt schien ein wenig unschlüssig zu sein, was er von Tobias Brief halten sollte, dennoch willigte er ein sich mit ihm zu treffen. Nach ein paar Tagen machte sich Tobias auf den Weg nach Oxford. Er kannte sich gut in der Stadt aus, hatte er hier doch einen Großteil seiner Jugend verbracht. Es war daher kein Problem die Praxis von Mr Brandon zu finden. Das Gespräch mit dem Psychiater selbst dauerte kaum länger als eine Stunde. Tobias erzählte ihm von seinem Plan, dass Mr Brandon versuchen sollte mit Severus anonym zu sprechen. Obwohl der Arzt nicht begeistert von Idee war willigte er ein. Tobias selbst hoffte vor allem, dass sein Sohn ihm nicht auf die Schliche kam, denn er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie er dann reagieren würde. Wahrscheinlich würde das nur Severus Antipathien gegenüber seinem Vater verstärken. Aber Tobias musste den Versuch wagen, auch wenn er sich darüber bewusst war welche gravierenden Folgen ein Fehlschlag womöglich hätte.

Das Wetter hatte sich dazu entschieden wieder einmal nass und windig zu sein. So zumindest an jenem Tag als Severus Snape wieder einmal in der Stadt unterwegs war. Die letzte Woche verging ohne größere Vorkommnisse. Mrs Marks hatte bei der Polizei Anzeige gegen Unbekannt erstattet und dieses widerliche Tier in einer derart würdevollen Art im Garten begraben, dass man auf die Idee kommen konnte es hätte sich nicht um ein Fellkneule kotzendes, flohverpestetes Untier gehandelt, sondern um einen Menschen.

Severus juckte es nicht weiter. Es war ihm egal, was die Alte unternahm, um ihr geliebtes Tierchen zu rächen. Das Mistvieh hatte sein Schicksal verdient. Fertig. Aus. Ende.

Er befand sich in der Innenstadt Bristols. Ein graues, wortwörtlich in die Landschaft gekotztes Stück Beton. Grau. Trübsinnig. Elend. Ein eintöniger Ameisenbau, in dem die Menschen alle durcheinander wuselten, um ihren Tätigkeiten nachzugehen. Um zu Arbeiten, Geld zu verdienen, Dinge zu kaufen und irgendwann Kinder zu kriegen. Nur damit diese ebenfalls einmal arbeiten, Geld verdienen, Dinge kaufen und Kinder kriegen konnten. Ein endloser Kreislauf, der sich vor Severus Augen abspielte. Er versuchte das verfluchte System zu ignorieren, denn es stimmte ihn trübsinnig.

Der einzige Grund warum wir leben? Um zu fressen, zu ficken und schließlich irgendwo zu verrecken.

Fressen. Ficken. Verrecken.

Fressen. Ficken. Verrecken.

Fressen. Ficken. Verrecken.

So ging es schon seit Millionen von Jahren. Jeden Tag das Selbe.

Fressen. Ficken. Verrecken. Eventuell auch töten. Töten um zu überleben. Vielleicht auch töten, um Spaß zu haben. Töten, um zu fressen, später zu ficken und schließlich zu verrecken.

Oder selbst getötet zu werden.

PENG!, dachte Severus. Sie pusten dir das Hirn weg. PENG! Einfach so. Ohne zu zögern. Ohne besonderen Grund. Einfach so. PENG!

Severus hätte sich gern selbst geohrfeigt. Er grübelte in letzter Zeit einfach zu viel. Er versuchte es sich abzugewöhnen, doch immer wenn er allein war schlichen sich die düsteren Gedanken ein.

Severus saß an diesem trüben, verregneten Nachmittag in der fast ausgestorbenen Bibliothek. Der Geruch von frischen und alten Büchern umgab ihn. Er saß an einem der großen Gemeinschaftstische und las ein Buch über natürliche Gifte. Daneben hatte er sein altes Zaubertrankbuch liegen. Ein Erbstück von seiner Mutter, die es von Großvater Albert hatte. Er korrigierte einige Angaben in seinem Schulbuch radikal mithilfe eines Kugelschreibers. Er ging recht skrupellos mit dem Buch seiner Mutter um, doch hielt er es für notwendig Einträge zu verändern und es teils sogar als Notizbuch zu missbrauchen. Severus berichtigte nicht nur die Zaubertrankformeln, - die viel zu kompliziert und teils unverständlich geschildert waren – sondern arbeitete zeitgleich an einigen wirkungsvollen Waffen. Zaubersprüche von der Sorte, wie sie höchst unerwünscht waren. Die meisten Schüler in Hogwarts wussten nicht wie das Erstellen eigener Sprüche funktionierte – und wahrscheinlich sollte die Lehrerschaft dankbar dafür sein. Er hatte es sich selbst beigebracht – wie so viele andere Dinge auch. Es war dafür ein gewisses Interesse für Runensprache und unkonventioneller, sprich; dunkler Magie, erforderlich. Zudem benötigte man einen scharfsinnigen Verstand, sowie eine Portion Phantasie, denn so manches Mal schon musste Severus bei der Erstellung von Zaubern gewaltig um die Ecke denken, um sie zum funktionieren zu bringen. So auch bei seinem aktuellen Zauberspruchprojekt, dass ihm bereits ein Jahr lang beanspruchte. Es war reine schwarze Magie. Ein Spruch, der selbst einen Hexenmeister sofort getötet hätte und ihn dabei entstellte. Ein blutiges Unterfangen war es. Severus hatte den Zauber in Hogwarts im Verbotenen Wald schon mehrfach an Tieren getestet und war mittlerweile recht zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Es fehlten vorüberwiegend noch Feinabstimmungen, welche die potenzielle Reichweite und Stärke des Fluchs betrafen. Ein Kaninchen, was er damit beschossen hatte war sprichwörtlich auseinander gerissen worden. Äußerst unappetitlich, wie Severus sich eingestand. Er tat das jedoch nicht, weil er Freude am Töten verspürte. Nein, er tat es, um für den Ernstfall gewappnet zu sein. Einen unverzeihlichen Fluch wollte er nicht ausführen. Aber ein Fluch, den niemand weit und breit kannte und der ähnlich brachial wie Unverzeihlichen war, würde er ohne zu zögern jedem Todesser, jedem ihrer Sympathisanten oder gar ihrem Schwarzen Meister, Lord Voldemort, höchstpersönlich entgegenschleudern. Selbst wenn er dabei sterben würde. Ingeheim hoffte Severus sogar zu sterben, denn dann würde er endlich wieder mit seiner Mutter vereint sein. Er würde bei ihr sein, während Tobias vor sich hin vegetierte.

Der junge Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als sich ihm gegenüber ein Mädchen niederließ. Sie war größer als er, hatte rotblondes, kurzes Haar, ein rundliches, sanftes Gesicht und wirkte vom Köperbau her sehr zierlich. Es war das Mädchen, das er insgeheim beobachtete. Anders als bei der Tochter seines Nachbars tat er es bei ihr jedoch nicht aus einer verborgenen Begierde heraus, sondern aus reinem Interesse an ihrer Person. Sie wirkte durchaus anziehend auf Severus. Er sah auf. Das Mädchen legte ein Buch neben sich, welches sie sofort las und sich dabei Notizen dazu machte.

„Der Kaufmann von Venedig“ – William Shakespeare

Ihr war anzusehen, dass ihr das Lesen dieses Klassikers alles andere als Freude bereitete. Wahrscheinlich war es eine Hausaufgabe. Severus kannte solche Aufgaben noch aus der Grundschule - auch dies geschah damals auf Bitte von Tobias. Er wollte, dass Severus nicht von seiner Mutter unterrichtet wurde, sondern unter die Muggel ging. Es störte ihn damals nicht. Zwar wusste er schon seit dem Kleinkindalter davon, dass er ein Magier war, doch er hatte es sich nie zu Herzen genommen. Auch wenn die Reinblüter es anders sahen; Muggel waren ebenso Menschen wie alle anderen. Warum sollte er sich nicht mit ihnen abgeben? Zugegebenermaßen war Severus ihre Gesellschaft um einiges lieber als die seiner eigenen Zunft. Wahrscheinlich vor allem deshalb, weil die Muggel unwissend waren. Für sie war er nur irgendein Typ – kein Magier, kein Halbblüter, sondern einfach nur ein Typ. Ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge, der in dieser Bibliothek hockte und in ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch kritzelte. Severus blickte zu ihr. Er überlegte, was er tun könnte, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Leider fiel ihm nichts ein, was nicht irgendwie künstlich und aufgesetzt gewirkt hätte. Severus blicke sie eine ganze Weile an. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke schließlich und sah auf.

„Kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte sie.

Kalt erwischt, Alter! , sagte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Ich … ähm …“

Denk dir was aus, schnell!

„Ich … ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du Hilfe bei deinem Buch brauchst. Du siehst nicht sehr glücklich damit aus.“, sagte Severus.

„Oh, das … da komm ich schon allein durch. Shakespeare ist zwar ziemlich zähflüssig, aber es gibt Schlimmeres.“

„Was denn zum Beispiel?“, fragte Severus.

„J.R.R. Tolkien.“

Oh, wie Recht sie doch hat. , dachte er und erinnerte sich an seinen halb gelesenen „Herr der Ringe“-Band.

„Da ist was durchaus was dran.“, antwortete Severus.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn an und legte ihren Kopf schräg.

„Wie heißt du?“, fragte sie.

Severus war über diese sehr direkte Frage etwas überrascht und zögerte für einen Moment – höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er etwas Belangloseres erwartet hatte.

„Severus.“

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich bin Jennifer.“, sagte sie und musterte ihn kaum merklich mit den Augen. „Weißt du, ich sehe dich ziemlich oft hier.“

„Ich dich ebenfalls.“, meinte Severus.

Es folgte ein Augenblick des Schweigens.

„Sag …“, begann das Mädchen namens Jennifer. „… was machst du da? Ich wette die Bibliothekare reißen dir den Kopf ab, wenn sie merken, dass du in eines ihrer Bücher hineinschreibst.“

„Das gehört mir, deshalb kann ich da so viel hineinschreiben wie ich will.“ Unbeabsichtigter Weise nahm seine Stimme einen recht aggressiven Ton an. Jennifer blickte ihn daraufhin abschätzend an.

„Tut mir leid, war nicht gegen dich gerichtet.“, sagte Severus.

„Hast du einen schlechten Tag?“, fragte sie.

„Könnte man so sagen.“

„Wir haben alle unsere guten und schlechten Tage.“, sagte sie. Jennifer blickte für einen Moment auf ihr Buch und schlug es schließlich zu. „Und was machst du sonst so?“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Severus.

„Na ja, wenn du nicht in der Bibliothek bist … Gehst du ins Kino?“

Severus blickte sie an und versuchte möglichst nicht verwirrt zu wirken. Diese ganze Fragerei irritierte ihn zutiefst.

„Warum fragst du das?“

Jennifer sah ihn erneut abschätzend an.

„Weil ich dich kennen lernen möchte.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Die Skepsis in Severus Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er hätte erwartet, dass sie womöglich etwas gehässiges entgegnete, doch Jennifer lächelte sanft und lachte leise. Das verwirrte ihn nun noch mehr.

„Ja.“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Ja, ich möchte dich tatsächlich kennen lernen. Also sag, was machst du so?“

„Dies und das.“, antwortete er ihr.

„Kannst oder willst du es mir nicht sagen?“, fragte sie und blickte in Severus Augen.

Komm schon, rede mit ihr! , drängte ihn seine innere Stimme. Und hör auf hier so herum zu stolpern!

„Ich …“ Er hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. Severus wusste nicht, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war dieser Muggel etwas über sich zu erzählen. Andererseits; warum nicht? Sie war nur eine Muggel. Sie wusste nichts von Todessern und dergleichen. Ein paar Informationen über seine Hobbys würden ihn womöglich nicht sofort zu einem Ziel für Reinblüter machen – das hoffte er zumindest.

„Ja, ich … ich sehe schon ab und zu Filme.“

„Und? Hast du ein Genre auf das du abfährst – ich mein; so richtig dolle?“, fragte Jennifer.

Na los! Lass dich darauf ein. Severus, sie beißt dich bestimmt nicht.

„Ja sicher, da gibt es so einige … Horror, Sci-Fi …“

„Sag, hast du Star Wars gesehen?“, fragte Jennifer. Sie wirkte plötzlich sehr euphorisch.

„Hmpf, wer auf der Welt hat Star Wars denn nicht gesehen?“, fragte Severus belustigt.

Ja, wer auf der Welt wusste nicht, was Jedi-Ritter und Sith sind?

Also jemand wie Bellatrix Lestrage weiß es bestimmt nicht. Viel zu muggelig ist er, dieser George Lucas.

Severus hätte bei dem Gedanken fast angefangen zu lachen. Allein die Vorstellung, dass ein Reinblüter im Kino saß und zusah wie die Rebellen den Todesstern zerlegten war einfach zu komisch. Das wäre ja wie, wenn Lord Voldemort schmachtend „Vom Winde verweht“ angesehen hätte – obwohl Severus das nicht ausschloss. Sag niemals Nie!

„Und für wen bist du?“, fragte Jennifer und riss ihn somit aus seinen absurden Gedanken. „Für die Rebellen oder das Imperium?“

„Ich bin für Boba Feth.“, meinte Severus lächelnd.

„Der Kopfgeldjäger?“, fragte Jennifer ungläubig.

„Ja, den mag ich.“

„Warum? Der ist doch einfach nur hinterhältig.“, sagte sie und in ihrer Stimme konnte Severus die Wut auf diesen Charakter mitschwingen hören.

„Mag sein, aber er legt sich nicht fest. Er arbeitet nur für den, der auch Bezahlt. Hätten die Rebellen mehr Knete und würden ihre Streitmacht nicht aus Schrottmühlen zusammenstellen, dann wäre er sicher auf ihrer Seite.“

„Meinst du?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Ja, das Imperium ist eindeutig im finanziellen und strategischen Vorteil. Er wäre eigentlich bescheuert, wenn er sich den Rebellen anschließen würde.“

„Er ist einfach nur ein geldgieriges Schwein.“, sagte Jennifer. Erneut wirkte sie zornig. „Die Rebellen setzen sich wenigstens für Werte ein. Sie kämpfen aus Überzeugung und nicht, weil es zu ihrem Vorteil ist.“

Severus versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er konnte es selbst nicht so recht fassen, dass er in dieser Bibliothek saß und mit einem Muggelmädchen ernsthaft über „Star Wars“ diskutierte.

Immer noch besser als die ewigen Diskussionen in Hogwarts. , dachte Severus und stimmte der Stimme in seinem Kopf vollkommen zu. Die Reinblüter in Hogwarts, allen voran die aus Slytherin, verwickelten ihn ständig in unangenehme Diskussionen über die Magierrassen. Es war schwierig zu antworten, ohne für eine Partei Zustimmung zu äußern.

„Mag sein, aber Boba Feth gerät nicht ernsthaft zwischen die Fronten. Er bleibt in gewisser Weise neutral.“, sagte Severus.

„Aber jetzt hör auf! Er stellt Han Solo eine Falle, damit Vader Luke kriegen kann. So etwas würde ich ja ziemlich parteiisch nennen.“, erwiderte Jennifer.

„Es geht ihm nur ums Geld. Immerhin hat Jabba eine Belohnung auf Solos Kopf ausgesetzt.“, meinte Severus.

„Ich sehe, du lässt dich von mir wohl nicht zur hellen Seite der Macht bekehren.“, sagte Jennifer scherzhaft.

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Severus lachte.

„Was hast du denn gegen die Guten?“

„Die Guten sterben immer. Das war schon bei Shakespeare so.“

„Aber die Bösen sind meist auch nicht sehr langlebig.“, meinte Jennifer.

„Ja, aber die Sterberate der guten Seite ist meist höher.“, antwortete Severus hartnäckig.

Jennifer lachte. Sie packte ihr Buch in die Tasche und erhob sich.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte er sofort.

„Ich geh vor zum Bibliothekar, damit er mir das Buch abstempelt. Ich denke, ich werde das doch zu Hause ausarbeiten.“

Severus erhob sich schnell und warf seine Bücher in die Tasche.

„Soll ich auf dich warten?“, fragte sie.

„Ich … also …“ Severus war unschlüssig was er sagen wollte. „Wohnst du in der Nähe?“ Normalerweise hätte er nicht so voreilig gefragt, aber etwas Merkwürdiges war in ihm erwacht als sie sich so abrupt erhoben hatte. Etwas, dass nicht wollte, dass dieses Treffen so schnell vorbei war.

„Charles Road.“, antwortete Jennifer. Severus kannte diese Straße. Sie war nur zwei Blocks von zu Hause entfernt. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie in die Selbe Richtung gehen würden.

„Und du?“, fragte sie.

„Devil’s Street.“, entgegnete er.

„Wow, das ist ja ganz in der Nähe.“, sagte Jennifer überrascht.

„Ja. Interessanter Zufall, nicht wahr?“

„Kann man wohl sagen.“

\----------------------

Severus begleitete Jennifer. Sie gingen durch die Innenstadt und sprachen miteinander. Das Mädchen war ziemlich redselig und es dauerte eine Weile bis Severus aufhörte mit seinen Worten herum zu stolpern. Tatsächlich konnte er schließlich sehr gut mit ihr sprechen. Zudem musste er zugeben, dass er sie sehr nett fand. Es wirkte befreiend mit ihr völlig ungehindert reden zu können – ohne sich Gedanken machen zu müssen, ob sie nach seiner Abstammung fragen würde. Das war das Angenehme an den Muggeln; sie wussten nichts von dieser Scheiße, welche die Magier verzapften.

Sie sprachen über alle möglichen Dinge, die ihnen einfielen: Filme, Musik, Bücher. Und Severus stellte fest, dass sie ziemlich viele gemeinsame Interessen hatten. Zudem erzählte sie ihm auch einige Sachen, die er eigentlich nicht unbedingt wissen wollte, doch er hörte ihr gern zu. Sie erzählte ihm, während sie mit der Straßenbahnlinie 12 in Richtung der Außenbezirke fuhren, dass sie zwei größere Brüder hatte, die Jennifer stets weit hinter sich ließen und sie es spüren ließen. Severus hatte zwar keine Geschwister, aber er kannte das Gefühl der Unterlegenheit nur zu gut. In Hogwarts hatte er reichhaltige Erfahrungen damit gemacht.

Ebenso erzählte Jennifer ihm davon, wie einsam sie war. Er fand es rührend, dass sie ihm ihr Herz ausschüttete. Wahrscheinlich lag das an Severus Talent ein guter Zuhörer zu sein. Offenbar gab er ihr eine gewisse Sicherheit.

Er selbst hätte es niemals fertig gebracht mit einem Wildfremden über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Vielleicht geht es tatsächlich leichter, wenn man seinen Zuhörer nicht kennt. , dachte Severus so für sich.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Haltestelle, an der Jennifer aussteigen musste. Er blieb an ihrer Seite, denn Severus Bedürfnis nach Hause zu gehen war mehr als nur gering. Er hatte kein Interesse daran seinen Vater länger als nötig auszuhalten.

Die Charles Road war der Devil’s Street nicht unähnlich. Viele Mehrfamilienhäuser reihten sich die Straße entlang aneinander. Alles lag ruhig und friedlich da. Hier mal ein Greis, der auf einer Bank am Wegesrand saß. Dort mal ein verliebtes Pärchen.

Doch der Anschein trog gewaltig, denn spätestens beim Anblick einer Gruppe von Skins, die dominant herumstolzierte, war einem gewahr, dass der Ärger nicht weit sein konnte.

„Komm.“, sagte Jennifer und lotste ihn weiträumig um die Skins. Sie führte Severus zu einem mit Graffitis beschmierten, dreistöckigen Haus, das direkt an der Straße lag. Der Putz bröckelte von den Wänden ab. Der an das Gebäude angrenzende Zaun war nicht weniger schäbig als der Rest des Hauses.

Severus schreckte dieser Anblick des Verfalls nicht ab. Er kannte ihn nur zu gut aus seinem eigenen Heim.

Jennifer führte ihn in den zweiten Stock. Er folgte ihr bereitwillig, jedoch ohne genau zu wissen warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er so ungezwungen mit ihr reden konnte oder auch daran, dass sie der erste Mensch seit Wochen war mit dem Severus ein völlig normales Gespräch führen konnte. Völlig normal. Einfach. Ohne an mögliche Mithörer, Spione, Rassisten, Todesser oder Auroren denken zu müssen, die vielleicht irgendwas aufschnappen könnten.

„Ist jemand da?“, fragte Severus als sie die Wohnung betraten. Der Name an der Tür lautete Brain Franco.

„Nein. Die sind alle arbeiten und ich habe Ferien.“

„Wohnst du hier nur mit deinem Vater und deinen Brüdern?“, fragte Severus.

„Mein Vater? Ach, du meinst das Schild an der Tür. Nein, Brain ist mein Stiefvater. Mein richtiger Vater war Polizist. Er wurde während einer Razzia von einem Junkey angeschossen. Soviel ich weiß ist er auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus gestorben.“, sagte sie völlig gelassen.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht …“

„Macht nichts. Ich kann mich eh nicht an ihn erinnern. Als das passierte war ich gerade Mal ein Jahre alt.“

Es erschütterte Severus ein wenig Jennifer so ruhig und beinahe sorglos über ihren verstorbenen Vater reden zu hören. Er hätte das nie gekonnt. Fast jeder Gedanke an seine Mutter zerriss ihm die Seele.

„Und deine Mutter?“, fragte Severus vorsichtig.

„Die seh ich kaum. Sie arbeitet im Krankenhaus. Und wenn sie mal da ist, dann schläft sie meist wegen ihrer Schicht. Warum fragst du?“

„Reines Interesse.“, erwiderte er und versuchte ebenso ruhig zu klingen wie Jennifer, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sie bemerkte seine bemühte Stimme.

„Was ist?“

„Nichts.“, sagte Severus einwenig zittrig. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Ihr Blick hatte nichts Bedrängendes, nichts Forderndes, sondern ließ ihm Mitleid zuteil werden.

„Fam … Familie ist kein gutes Thema für mich.“, sagte er unsicher.

Jennifer fasste Severus an der Hand, zog ihn über die Schwelle und schloss die Wohnungstür, zwischen der die Beiden nun schon einige Zeit verharrten.

Etwas drängte in ihm. Er wollte jemanden davon erzählen. Severus konnte die Last auf seinen Schultern, die Schuld, die ihn bedrückte, nicht mehr ertragen. Jennifer war eine Muggel. Sie war neutral.

„Hast du irgendwo ein Zimmer, in dem wir ungestört reden können.“

„Klar doch.“, sagte Jennifer und führte ihn durch die triste Wohnung. In den Fluren und Zimmern hingen nur spärlich Bilder. Auch Möbel waren ein eher rares Gut. Bunte Dinge gab es überhaupt nicht.

Es lagen kaum Habseligkeiten herum. Alles war ordentlich und fein säuberlich hergerichtet. Dem System unterworfen. Die Wohnung wirkte geradezu klinisch und erinnerte Severus an den stets korrekten und perfekten, jedoch sinnleeren Geist eines Reinblüters.

Als sie das Zimmer von Jennifer betraten hellte sich die Szenerie auf. Ihr Raum stellte das pure Gegenteil zum Rest der Wohnung dar. Er wirkte gar wie ein Stück Sicherheit in einer lebensfeindlichen Umgebung.

Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet. Zwei Sessel, ein kleines Sofa, ein Bett. Ein bunter, zotteliger Teppich. Überquellende Regale voller Bücher und anderer Utensilien. Ein kleiner Tisch in der Ecke, auf dem ein Radio stand. Stifte und Zettel stapelten auf der Tischplatte. Poster – unter anderen Filmposter von „Alien“ und „Star Wars“ – und viele, selbst gemachte Fotos hingen an den Wänden.

Severus setzte sich auf das Sofa. Jennifer ließ sich neben ihn nieder.

„Weißt du, ich habe in letzter Zeit wirklich sehr viel Scheiße erlebt.“, sagte er.

„Ich …“, begann Jennifer unschlüssig. „Du musst mir nichts erzählen, wenn du nicht willst. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen in dem ich fragte was …“

„Nein. Nein, du hast mich nicht verletzt.“, sagte Severus und Rang mit seiner Stimme. „Es ist nur so, dass …“

Los, sag es! Keine Rückzieher, Severus. Du kannst es nicht für immer in dich hineinfressen.

„Meine Mutter ist vor knapp einem Monat gestorben.“ Er musste all seine Kraft aufbringen, um das zu sagen.

„Muss schlimm sein.“, sagte Jennifer. Ihr Ton hatte nichts beiläufiges, dennoch war er so ruhig wie vorher. Sie wirkte traurig und mitfühlend.

Severus nickte.

„Ist es. Sie … sie wurde ermordet und das ist allein meine Schuld.“ Er spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Ein Kloß steckte in seinem Hals. Trotzdem zwang er sich zum weiter sprechen. Er musste es tun, denn wenn er es nicht tat, dann würde alles womöglich noch schlimmer werden.

Jennifer schwieg.

„Sie hatte sich nie etwas zu schulden kommen lassen. Und bei uns gibt es eine Gruppe von Schlägern, die wirklich extrem übel sind.“

„Skins?“, fragte Jennifer. Es war schon interessant wie sehr das doch im Wesentlichen zutraf.

Nazis und Todesser – es war schon verblüffend wie viel sie gemeinsam hatten.

„Die Typen waren schlimmer. Sie haben meine Mutter getötet, weil ich mein Maul nicht halten konnte. Weil ich einigen von denen blöd gekommen bin.“ Severus kämpfte mit sich, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Er hatte noch nie auch nur ansatzweise über die Umstände von Eileen Snapes Tod gesprochen. Niemand außer er wusste von den Gründen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass die Todesser sich auf seine Mutter stürzten: Er hatte einen bekannten Todesser beleidigt. Schlimmer noch, er – als angeblicher Reinblüter – hatte diesem Todesser seine Dienste verweigert. Severus hatte nicht nur sich selbst, sondern seine gesamte Familie zur Zielscheibe gemacht. Sein Bestreben neutral zu bleiben war gescheitert und es hatte ein großes Opfer gefordert. Er wusste nicht was schlimmer war; die Gewissheit das Todesurteil für die Person unterschrieben zu haben, die er am meisten Liebte oder der lächerliche Gedanke, dass er mit dem Eintritt bei den Todessern womöglich einen geliebten Menschen hätte retten können.

Aber wie viele hättest du an ihrer Stelle getötet? Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser! Vergiss das nicht, Severus.

Er konnte nicht anders und begann zu Schluchzen. Severus wandte sich von Jennifer ab und sein Gesicht in den Händen. Während er weinte bemerkte er wie sie ihren Arm um ihn legte. Vielleicht war es nur ein Reflex, den er durch die Liebe seiner Mutter hatte, aber er legte seinen Kopf an Jennifers Brust. Sie streichelte ihn beruhigend. Severus atmete den Geruch von Blumen ein.

Es erinnerte ihn alles so sehr an seine Mutter.

Severus weinte heftiger.

Sie ist nicht deine Mutter, du Narr! Sie ist nicht mal mit dir verwandt! Sie ist lediglich ein nettes Mädchen. Mach was draus und hör auf herumzuheulen. , rief seine innere Stimme genervt.

Nur langsam konnte er sich beruhigen.

„Sorry, dass ich so …“, begann Severus mit schwacher und zittriger Stimme.

„Du brauchst Zeit.“, sagte Jennifer verständnisvoll. „Ich denke, so was ist normal.“

„Ja, vielleicht.“, sagte er und wischte sich mit dem Pulloverärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich … also … Ich denke ich werde jetzt besser gehen.“

Severus erhob sich.

„Warte.“, sagte Jennifer als er sich abwandte. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu sich heran. Severus spürte einen Hauch von Scham. Warum hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen ihr davon zu erzählen? Er musste nicht ganz bei Verstand gewesen sein.

Jennifer küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Wange.

Er blickte sie verwundert an.

„Sehen wir uns bald wieder?“, fragte sie.

„Ich denke schon.“, antwortete Severus.

Jennifer begleitete ihn bis zur Tür und verabschiedete sich von ihm.

Auf dem Heimweg ging Severus unaufhörlich dieses Muggelmädchen durch den Kopf; ihr Geruch, ihre sanften Worte, ihr zärtlicher Kuss.

\----------------------

Er mochte sie sehr, auch, wenn er sie kaum kannte.

Als Severus an diesem Abend im Bett lag – nachdem er Tobias gründlich gemieden und ignoriert hatte – kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um die Ereignisse des Tages.

Jennifer und ihre ruhige, sanfte Art gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ebenso wenig, wie die Tatsache, dass er versucht hatte über den Tod seiner Mutter zu sprechen. Und dabei war er kläglich gescheitert. Vielleicht war er ja einfach noch nicht bereit dafür. Noch nicht bereit, um über das Geschehene zu sprechen und sich die Schuld einzugestehen.

Er wälzte sich die gesamte Nacht unruhig im Schlaf hin und her. Verschwommene Bilder suchten ihn Heim. Erinnerungen. Träume. Alpträume. Er konnte sie nicht unterscheiden.

Severus sah sich ständig um Hilfe schreiend eine Straße entlang rennen. Eine Horde von schemenhaften Gestalten folgte ihm. Sie kreischten, brüllten, lechzten gierig nach Blut – nach Severus Blut. Schließlich holten sie ihn ein und rissen ihn in Stücke. Ihre Gesichter waren monströs, gefährlich und voller Freude am Töten. Fauliger Geruch ging von ihnen aus.

Severus Snape schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Er hatte diesen Traum seit dem Tod seiner Mutter fast jede Nacht. Immer wieder rannte er diese verfluchte Straße entlang und ebenso oft wurde er von den ihn einholenden Monstern zerrissen.

Er setzte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. Es war grad mal halb zwei.

Severus wusste, dass er keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde – so war es immer. Die Alpträume würden zurückkommen, um ihn erneut heimzusuchen. Und in seinen Augen war gar kein Schlaf immer noch besser als ein schlechter Schlaf. Severus erhob sich aus dem Bett, streckte sich und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Er rieb sich die Arme, da es kühl war und er eine Gänsehaut hatte. Jedoch wusste er nicht, ob diese etwas mit der Zimmertemperatur oder seinem Traum zutun hatte. Fröstelnd öffnete Severus seinen Rucksack, den er unachtsam in die Ecke geworfen hatte. Er kramte darin nach seinen Zigaretten. Schließlich fand er seine Mabaros. Er zog eine aus dem Päckchen und steckte sie hinters Ohr.

Severus zog sich eine alte Jogginghose und sein Sweatshirt über, bevor er mal wieder das Fenster über seinem Bett öffnete, seine Zigarette anzündete, daran zog und mit dem Fernglas die nächtliche Straße auskundschafte.

Was denkst du dir dabei? Glaubst du echt, dass es um halb zwei morgens irgendwas zu sehen gibt?

Severus wusste, dass er nichts außer der ruhigen Straße sehen würde. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Leute schliefen. Die Straße war leer – beinahe. Ein Mann lief die dunkle Straße entlang. Sein Gang war so schleppend wie der eines verwundeten Tiers. Severus fixierte den Mann. Er ging ins Haus gegenüber. Kaum eine Sekunde später kam er wieder aus dem dunklen Eingang. Er versuchte zu rennen, jedoch schien seine Verletzung dies großzügig zu verhindern. Zwei andere Männer stürmten ihm hinterher. Sie waren groß und wirkten bullig. Severus warf seine Kippe unverzüglich aus dem Fenster. Wahrscheinlich würden sie das Glimmen der Zigarette sehen können – auch wenn die Beiden mehr mit dem verletzten Mann beschäftigt waren. Sie schlugen ihn, schubsten ihn. Er fiel zu Boden. Sie traten ihn kräftig. Die Schreie des Mannes hallten die Straße entlang.

In Severus Inneren kämpfen zwei seiner Seelenteile gegeneinander. Der eine Teil verlangte, dass er runter ging und dem Mann half. Der andere meinte es sei Wahnsinn runter zu gehen und die Schläger anzugreifen. Nicht zuletzt, weil ihm dann zwei große, ausgewachsene und viel stärkere Männer gegenüberstehen würden – und zaubern durfte er nicht. Es waren Muggel, doch das Ministerium würde nur interessieren, dass er Magie verwendet hatte, in Gegenwart von gleich drei Nichtmagiern und im vollen Bewusstsein seiner Tat. Zudem war er schon mehrfach verwarnt worden. Man würde ihn womöglich aus der Schule werfen, seinen Zauberstab beschlagnahmen und ihn offiziell aus der Zauberschaft verstoßen – so was war schon wegen geringeren Delikten geschehen.

Sein Inneres Rang mit sich. Die Vernunft gegen das Gewissen. Die Moral gegen das Gesetz. Das System gegen den Mut. Trotz dieses Kampfes und der Gewissheit, dass er nicht hier bleiben und zusehen konnte, kniete er weiterhin am Fenster. Er saß da wie versteinert und war zu keiner rationalen Reaktion fähig.

Severus sah zu wie die beiden Schläger den Mann verprügelten – aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

Was kannst du tun?

Schließlich fiel ihm die einzige Möglichkeit ein, die ihm blieb. Eine Möglichkeit bei der er sich weder in Gefahr bringen noch zaubern musste. Er hechtete vom Bett, ließ das Fernglas links liegen und rannte durch den Flur in die Küche. Er schnappte sich das Telefon vom Tisch und wählte die Notrufnummer. Nach wenigen Sekunden meldete sich eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Notrufzentrale. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Emm, da sind Typen auf der Straße, die einen Mann totschlagen. Devils Street 48, Bristol. Kommen Sie schnell, die sehen gefährlich aus.“, sagte Severus und legte sofort auf. Er hatte bewusst seinen Namen nicht hinterlassen, denn sollte dieser irgendjemanden im Zusammenhang mit der Sache da draußen zu Ohren kommen, dann wäre er in großen Schwierigkeiten. Severus wollte nicht der Typ sein, der die Polizei rief und sich somit bei den Gangs unbeliebt machte – doch irgendwer musste es tun.

Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Schlager standen um den leblosen Körper des Mannes.

Haben sie ihn etwa umgebracht?

Einer von ihnen durchsuchte die Klamotten ihres Opfers. Daraufhin redeten sie kurz miteinander und der andere Schläger zückte eine Pistole. Er richtete sie auf den Kopf des leblosen Mannes und …

NEIN! , schrie Severus innerlich. Er warf sich unverzüglich aufs Bett, um nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, was passierte, doch der laute Knall des Schusses bohrte sich wie ein giftiger Dorn in seinen Leib. Er lag bewegungslos und zitternd mit dem Bauch auf dem Bett und hatte die Arme um seinen Kopf, samt Ohren, geschlungen, um es nicht hören zu müssen – doch er hörte es. Er hörte den tödlichen Schuss.

Severus hätte fast gewimmert. Noch nie hatte er miterleben müssen wie ein Mensch getötet wurde. Sicher, er las es tagtäglich in der Zeitung, aber Augenzeuge einer solchen Tat zu werden war etwas völlig anderes. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Matratze.

Du hättest mehr tun können – müssen! Du hättest …

Nein, hättest du nicht! Sie hätten dich womöglich auch getötet. Lieber dieser Kerl – wer immer er auch war – als du!

Er fragte sich einen Augenblick, ob seine Mutter auch so gestorben war - hingerichtet.

Plötzlich flackerten Bilder in seinem Kopf auf. Severus sah sich an dem Tag, als ihn die Nachricht vom Tod seiner Mutter erreichte. Er war in Hogwarts. Es war sein letzter Schultag vor den Sommerferien.

Severus schloss die Augen und erinnerte sich. Erinnerte sich an das Grauen, welches ihm seitdem Tag und Nacht heimsuchte.

\----------------------

Severus Snape saß in der Großen Halle am Tisch der Slytherins. Das Abendessen war im vollen Gange und entsprechend laut war das Getöse. Er saß am hinteren Ende des Tisches, weit genug weg von den reinblütigen Idioten, um sich nicht in irgendwelche Gespräche verwickeln lassen zu müssen. Obwohl er gestehen musste, dass er, so zwischen den Erst- und Zweitklässlern eingequetscht, einwenig bizarr wirkte. Severus war nicht unbedingt groß, schaffte es jedoch immerhin auf eine Größe von 1 Meter 73. Die Schüler um ihn herum reichten ihm kaum bis zu den Schultern, weshalb er die Schar wie eine Säule überragte.

Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Steak herum. Severus musste an morgigen Tag denken, an die Heimreise – wie er zusammengefercht mit hunderten, anderen Schülern im Zug sitzen würde und versuchen würde sich von all den reinblütigen Wichsern, die in seinem Jahrgang waren, fernzuhalten. Ein nahezu aussichtsloses Unterfangen, wie Severus wusste.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm vor ein paar Tagen einen merkwürdigen Brief geschrieben. Sie hielt sich darin ungewohnt kurz und betonte wie sehr sie sich auf Severus Rückkehr freue. Er wirkte vollkommen gezwungen und unnatürlich. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein. Hoffentlich hatte Tobias nichts angestellt. Er konnte diesen Muggel, der sich Vater nannte, einfach nicht ausstehen. Tobias mit seiner störrischen, aufdringlichen Art. Er hasste es einfach.

Severus wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen als unvermittelt eine Eule vor ihm landete. Einige Schüler wandten sich ihm neugierig zu. Normalerweise bekamen die Schüler ihre Post am Morgen und nicht des Abends.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass es sich bei der Eule um Leonidas handelte. Severus nahm dem Tier den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Leonidas sah zerzaust aus und wirkte irgendwie nervös. Severus fragte sich warum. Er sah auf den Absender des Briefes.

Tobias Snape

Devils Street 48

Bristol

Er stutzte. Tobias schrieb ihm normalerweise kaum Briefe, da er die magischen Postwege für ziemlich kompliziert hielt und es ihm Unbehagen bereitete, wenn seine Post per Eule verschickt wurde.

Blöder Muggel. , dachte Severus und öffnete den Umschlag. Der darin enthaltene Brief war mit Tobias Handschrift geschrieben, jedoch war diese extrem verwackelt weshalb sie sehr unleserlich wurde – fast so als habe sein Vater beim Schreiben extrem gezittert.

Severus,

deiner Mutter ist gestorben. Ich weiß nichts über die Umstände ihres Tods. Die Magier wollen mir nichts genaueres erklären, aber sie sagen, dass das „Dunkle Mal beschworen wurde“. Ich weiß nicht, was das genau heißt. Ich werde dich morgen vom Bahnhof abholen. Dort werden einige von ihren Männern (Auoen?) auf uns warten. Sie wollen, dass wir ihre Leiche zusammen identifizieren. Ich frage mich warum, wo sie mich gerade eben erst über ihren Tod informiert haben.

PS: Bitte stell nichts an und versuche den Kopf zu behalten. Ich bin selbst noch ganz durcheinander.

Tobias

Severus fühlte sich plötzlich so leer, als ob nichts in ihm existieren würde. Nichts, außer einer vom Grauen erfüllten Leere. Er zerknüllte den Brief seines Vaters und hielt ihn fest in den Händen, um nicht zu zittern.

Das kann nicht sein! , rief er im Gedanken verzweifelt. Nein, es kann nicht sein. Tobias lügt.

Aber warum sollte er dir so etwas antun wollen? Warum soll er wollen, dass du glaubst sie wäre tot?, fragte eine andere, für ihn fremde Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Weiß ich doch nicht. Aber er lügt. Er muss lügen. Anders kann es nicht sein.

Severus versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er sich von seinem Platz erhob und die Große Halle verließ.

Er ging durch die verlassenen Flure des Schlosses und bog in das nächste Jungenklo ab. Allein wie er hier war könnte Severus nicht anders und sank an der gefliesten Wand hinab. All die Gefühle, die er vor seinen Schulkameraden nicht zulassen konnte, strömten nun ungehindert auf ihn ein. Er begann zu schluchzen. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinab. Rotz und Speichel verselbstständigten sich und hingen in langen Fäden an seiner Unterlippe. Und sie verklebten ihm seine wenigen Barthaare am Kinn.

Severus saß viele Minuten auf dem kalten Boden und weinte. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlte. Die Leere war anderen Gefühlen gewichen. Ob es Trauer, Verzweiflung, Hass oder Wut war konnte er nicht einordnen. Er wusste nur, dass ihm diese Gefühle an den Rand seines Daseins brachten und jedes Quäntchen Leben, jeden Teil seiner Seele zu verschlingen drohten.

Schließlich erhob sich Severus am ganzen Leib zitternd und stolperte unkoordiniert nach vorn. Er ging zum einem der Waschbecken und sah in den zerschrammten Spiegel. Ein übler Brechreiz überkam ihn und er hechtete zum nächsten Klo, ließ sich vor der Schüssel auf die Knie fallen und erbrach sich.

Severus fühlte sich dem Sterben nahe – oder etwas, dass dem Sterben ähnlich war. Es war schrecklich. Absolut schrecklich.

Erneut erbrach er in die Kloschüssel. Und wieder und wieder bis es ihm nur noch sauer aufstieß und nichts außer dem eigenen Magensaft aus seinem Mund drang. Severus legte den Kopf schräg auf die Schüssel und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Er zitterte und fühlte sich so schwach als ob ihn gerade eine heftige Grippeinfektion heimgesucht hätte. Es kostete ihm große Mühe sich nicht einfach zur Seite fallen zu lassen und auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden für alle Zeit liegen zu bleiben. Mit all seiner Kraft, die er noch aufbringen konnte, zwang er sich zum Stehen. Es gelang ihm nur mühsam sich aufzurappeln.

Severus lehnte sich gegen die Sperrholzwand der Kabine und spülte seinen Mageninhalt in die weiten der Kanalisation. Langsam ging er wieder zum Waschbecken. Er fühlte sich elend, aber im Vergleich mit seinen Gefühlen zuvor war eine Besserung zu erkennen. Severus drehte den Wasserhahn auf, stopfte den Stöpsel in das Abwasserrohr und ließ das Waschbecken fast bis Rand voll. Er zog sich seinen Pullover aus, band den Schlips ab und legte sein Hemd ab. Seine Sachen hing er auf den Rand des übernächsten Waschbeckens. Schließlich musste er seine Schuluniform nicht unnötiger Weise einsauen.

Severus legte seine Hände an den Rand des vollen Beckens und tauchte mit dem Kopf ins Wasser. Er hielt die Luft an und spürte wie sich alles in seinem Gehirn drehte. Das kalte Wasser lief über den Rand des Beckens hinab und benässte die Bodenfliesen. Er spürte wie der Sauerstoff in seinen Lungen und schließlich seinem Kopf zur neige ging. Er zwang sich unter Wasser zu bleiben, egal wie knapp ihm die Luft wurde.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Berührung an der Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr hoch. Wasser spitzte umher und er warf seine Haarmähne nach hinten. Severus wollte sehen wer ihn angefasst hatte und rutschte, in seiner Hektik den Urheber zu finden, auf dem glitschigen Boden aus. Es warf ihn nach hinten und er knallte mit dem Hinterkopf auf die harten Fliesen. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und Sternchen funkelten ihn an.

Ein großes, rotes Etwas mit einem weißen Rauschebart ragte über ihm auf. Und Severus musste in jenem Moment schallend loslachen. Die Situation war viel zu surreal, um sie ernst nehmen zu können.

Er kniff die Augen zu und lachte. Lachte beinahe hysterisch.

\----------------------

Schließlich riss Severus eine aufheulende Polizeisirene zurück in die Realität. Nur langsam verblassten die Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen und er wandte sich mühsam zum Fenster.

Zwei Polizeiwagen kamen die Straße entlanggefahren. Die Schläger hatten sich schon längst aus dem Staub gemacht und ihr Opfer liegen gelassen. Die Polizisten stiegen aus ihren Wagen und traten an die Leiche des toten Mannes heran.

Severus sah ihnen zu, wobei ihm die letzten Momente der Erinnerung durch den Kopf schwirrten. Er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran wie er dort im Klo lag und in einem leichten Anfall von Wahnsinn hysterisch gelacht hatte. Das rote Etwas, so stellte sich damals heraus, war der Direktor gewesen; Albus Dumbledore. Er fragte sich heute noch wie er so schnell von Severus Anfall auf dem Klo erfahren hatte, insbesondere wie er so schnell vom Tod seiner Mutter erfahren hatte. Der alte Hexenmeister hatte schon immer in sehr scharfes Auge auf Severus geworfen und wahrscheinlich war es dem Alten nicht entgangen, dass er die Große Halle an jenem Abend früher verlassen hatte als alle anderen.

Dumbledore brachte ihn daraufhin sofort in sein Büro und hielt ihm einen umfassenden Vortrag über Gefühle. Er sagte er verstehe wie Severus sich fühle und wie schlimm es für ihn sein müsse.

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Als würde dieser alte Sack irgendetwas von meinen Gefühlen verstehen – Ich verstehe es ja zum Teil nicht mal selbst!

Unbewusst schüttelte er den Kopf und schloss das Fenster leise. Langsam legte sich Severus Snape in sein Bett zurück und versuchte trotz seiner kreisenden Gedanken einzuschlafen.


	5. Unvergängliche Schuld

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus Snape nicht von seiner inneren Uhr, der Sonne oder sonstigen, nichtigen Dingen geweckt, sondern von lauten Stimmen im Flur. Schlaftrunken und fluchend zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf.

War es denn zu viel verlangt so früh am Morgen ruhig zu sein?

Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Tobias da draußen treibt, aber er könnte dabei wenigstens die Klappe halten! , dachte Severus wütend und erhob sich schließlich doch aus dem Bett. Mürrisch vor sich hin murmelnd holte er einige Sachen aus dem Schrank und zog sich an. Er ging aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur war niemand, die Stimmen kamen aus der Küche.

„… falls Ihnen doch etwas einfällt …“, sagte eine unbekannte, männliche Stimme.

„Werde ich Sie benachrichtigen.“, schloss Tobias Stimme einwenig erschöpft. Schritte nährten sich der Küchentür. Severus hechtete ins Bad, schloss die Tür bis zu einem Spalt breit und beobachtete so die gegenüberliegende Seite des Flurs, der zur Wohnungstür führte. Nach einigen Augenblicken sah er einen uniformierten Polizisten, der in Begleitung von Tobias aus der Wohnung ging.

Als Severus sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht bemerken konnten schlüpfte er aus dem Bad und schlich in die Küche, da er keinen Wert darauf legte über die Beobachtung der letzten Nacht sprechen zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich klapperte die Polizei die Nachbarschaft ab, um mögliche Zeugen zu finden. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken und machte sich sein Frühstück – Kaffe und Haferflocken mit Milch … unglaublich nahrhaft.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kam Tobias Snape zurück in die Küche. Er blieb stehen und betrachtete seinen Sohn. Severus ignorierte seinen Vater so gut es ging.

„Die Polizei war da.“, sagte Tobias.

„Aha.“, gab Severus tonlos zurück.

„Gestern Nacht wurde der Mann von Mrs Jeffers direkt auf der anderen Straßenseite ermordet. Kaum zu glauben, dass das keiner mitgekriegt haben will. Die Polizei sucht Zeugen, da sie jemand anonym verständigt hat.“

„Echt? Sachen gibt’s.“, meinte Severus erneut mit einem Ton als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. Tobias warf seinem Sohn jetzt einen äußerst ernsten Blick zu.

„Weißt du etwas darüber?“

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?“, fragte Severus und stopfte sich einen Löffel mit Haferflocken in den Mund.

„Wenn du etwas weißt musst du es melden. Das weißt du.“ Tobias atmete schwer und setzte sich seinem Sohn gegenüber an den Küchentisch. Severus betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch.

„Weißt du, ich bin nicht blöd. Mir entgeht dein Verhalten nicht. Du …“

Severus stöhnte innerlich auf.

„Dad, jetzt fang nicht schon wieder an.“

„DOCH!“, rief sein Vater energisch und schlug mit der Faust auf die Tischplatte. „Jetzt hörst du mir zu, Severus! Ich sehe ganz genau, dass du dir wegen irgendetwas den Kopf zerbrichst und ich schlage vor, dass du endlich damit herausrückst was es ist.“

„Das geht dich nichts an!“, sagte Severus voller Abneigung.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht!“, sagte Tobias laut. „Du bist mein Sohn und ich habe die Verantwortung für dich. Zudem … glaubst du wirklich, dass du alles allein schaffst und musst.“

„Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?“ Severus Tonfall war aggressiv.

„Merkst du es nicht?“, fragte Tobias. Er stutzte. Was zum Teufel meinte sein Vater damit?

„Was merken?“

„Du schottest dich total ab. Sev …, ich verstehe, dass du Zeit brauchst, aber so kann es nicht weitergehen.“, sagte Tobias.

„Du verstehst? Du verstehst rein gar nichts!“, rief Severus und erhob sich heftig atmend. Zorn wallte in seinen Adern. Wie konnte er nur …? Wie konnte Tobias sagen er würde ihn verstehen, ihn kennen? So ein Quatsch!

Sein Vater antwortete nicht, sondern zog die Augenbraunen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf leicht.

„Und was gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?“, fragte Tobias leise.

„Du … DU …“ Severus musste mit sich Ringen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er hätte ihn am liebsten angeschrieen. „Glaubst du wirklich, du wärst in der Lage meine Probleme überhaupt richtig einzuordnen. Du hast Mom nie verstanden, genauso wenig wie mich. Du hast dich doch insgeheim für uns geschämt – dafür, dass wir anders waren als du Muggel!“ Severus redete sich den Frust von der Seele und bemerkte dabei Tobias schockiertes Gesicht kaum.

\----------------------

„Was redest du da?“, fragte sein Vater matt. Sein Entsetzen über Severus Worte war nicht gespielt.

„Sag, wie oft hast du versucht sie von ihren Fähigkeiten abzuhalten? Wie oft hast du sie gezwungen wie eine Muggel zu sein? Ich wette, du hast sie wahrscheinlich nicht mal geliebt, oder? Und mit mir ist es genauso.“

Tobias erhob sich langsam und blickte seinen Sohn furchtsam an.

„Hör auf, so was zu sagen. Du … du redest vollkommenen Schwachsinn …“

„Ja, natürlich tue ich das!“, rief Severus bösartig. „Schon vergessen, ich bin der abartige Magier …“

Völlig unvermittelt krachte Tobias flache Handfläche in sein Gesicht. Erschrockene Stille trat ein.

„Wenn Eileen dich hören könnte. Sie würde sich für dich schämen.“

Severus schwieg, doch die Ohrfeige seines Vaters hatte seinen Zorn nicht gelindert. Er packte in seiner Wut, die nun schon fast Raserei glich, die Schüssel mit Haferflocken und warf sie nach seinem Vater. Dieser wich erschrocken aus und die Schüssel zerbarst an der Wand hinter ihm. Porzellansplitter, Milch und Haferflocken flogen in alle Richtungen.

„BIST DU WAHNSINNIG?“, schrie Tobias.

Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie ich dich hasse. Ja, ich hasse dich mehr als jeden anderen. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich! ICH HASSE DICH!!!

Severus spürte wie ein unterbewusster Teil von ihm forderte, dass er seinen Vater Schmerzen bereiten sollte. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre diesem Drang nachgekommen. Er hätte ihn gern geschlagen in seinem Hass, doch Severus Vernunft gebot ihm Einhalt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er aus der Küche. Tobias folgte ihm unverzüglich.

„Warte!“, rief er seinem Sohn hinterher.

Severus war schon fast an der Wohnungstür als die starken Hände seines Vaters seinen linken Arm packten.

„LASS MICH LOS!“, schrie Severus und kämpfte gegen Tobias Griff an.

„NEIN!“

„LASS MICH LOS!“ Er trat seinem Vater kräftig gegen das Schienbein. Unter einem Schmerzenslaut ließ dieser abrupt los. Severus nutzte die neu gewonnene Freiheit, um aus der Wohnung zu rennen und das Treppenhaus hinabzuspurten. Er hörte wie ein zweites Paar Füße ihm folgte. Der Muggel war dicht hinter ihm.

„KOMM ZURÜCK!“, schrie Tobias atemlos.

Er rannte aus dem Haus, öffnete das Gartentor hastig und hetzte die Straße entlang. Severus sah über die Schulter nach hinten. Tobias blieb nach einigen Metern stehen und stützte sich auf seine Knie.

„SEVERUS …!“, schrie er, doch der Gerufene dachte gar nicht daran kehrt zu machen. Severus jagte die Straße hinunter, bog schließlich in die Nebenstraße in Richtung des Parks ein. Und er rannte, rannte bis er drohte vor Erschöpfung zusammenzubrechen. Im Park angelangt blieb er an einem Baum stehen. Erschöpft lehnte er sich dagegen. Das atmen bereitete ihm nach diesem Sprint Schmerzen und in seinem Kopf herrschte ein einziges Chaos. Scheinbar endloser Hass und Zorn machten es ihm schwer klar zu denken. Er wusste, dass es besser war, wenn er weglief. Wäre er bei seinem Vater geblieben hätte er womöglich irgendetwas Unbedachtes getan, das ihm am Ende vielleicht Leid getan hätte. Obwohl er diesen enormen Hass auf Tobias spürte war da noch ein anderes Gefühl; Trauer. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber insgeheim wünschte er sich, dass sein Vater ihn mehr beachtete und zum anderen wollte er, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ. Es war alles so unglaublich verworren.

Severus ging ein paar Schritte und setzte sich auf die nächste Parkbank. Er blickte sich um, nur um festzustellen, dass er völlig allein war. Allein und verlassen.

\----------------------

Als Almos Brandon seinen Wagen gegen Mittag auf der Devils Street parkte zog ein Gefühl des Unbehagens in ihm hinauf, wie er es nur selten empfand. Den Psychiater brachte nur wenig aus der Ruhe, doch ein Wiedersehen mit Tobias Snape gehörte eindeutig zu den Dingen, die ihn beunruhigten. Almos kannte Tobias nur als Teenager und war sehr überrascht gewesen als dieser ihn kontaktierte, um ihn zu bitten, dass er seinem Sohn half. Snape war bei ihm über viele Jahre wegen schwerer Verhaltensstörungen in Behandlung gewesen, die das ausdrücken von Emotionen für den Patienten stark erschwerten und zum Teil sogar verhinderten. Das hatte dazu geführt, dass Tobias sich vor allem durch Aggressionen und seine pathologischen, sexuellen Neigungen auszudrücken versuchte. Almos erinnerte sich, dass Tobias im Alter von 16 Jahren ein Mädchen vergewaltigt hatte. Als es herauskam wurde er zu 5 Jahren Haft verurteilt und in Almos’ Obhut geschickt. Er war damals noch jung und erst wenige Jahre als Psychiater tätig. Er arbeitete in der Jugendstrafanstalt Bristols und Tobias Snape entpuppte sich als harter Brocken. Wie sich herausstellte wurde diese Art von Störung vererbt und schon Tobias Vater und sein Großvater waren davon betroffen. Über Snapes Vater Alfred gab es sogar noch eine Akte in der Haftanstalt, die besagte, dass er vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg zwei Mal wegen sexueller Belästigung und danach einmal wegen Vergewaltigung einsitzen musste. Insgeheim hoffte er für den Sohn von Tobias, dass er diese Veranlagung nicht geerbt hatte.

Almos betrat das Haus, in dem die Snapes wohnten, und ging in den vierten Stock hinauf. Er klingelte an der Wohnungstür. Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sie sich und ein verstört wirkender Tobias Snape kam zum Vorschein.

„Mr Brandon …“, sagte er zerstreut.

„Guten Tag, Tobias. Kann ich eintreten?“, fragte Almos freundlich.

„Natürlich.“ Er ließ ihn ein und sie setzten sich in die Küche. Dem Psychiater fiel bei seinem kurzen Gang durch die Wohnung das geordnete Chaos der Räumlichkeiten auf.

„Nun, wie geht es Ihnen?“, fragte Almos freundlich als er sich Tobias gegenüber an den Küchentisch setzte.

„Mir?“, fragte dieser etwas verdutzt. „Mir geht es gut, Mr Brandon. Danke der Nachfrage.“

„Wirklich? Das ist schön zu hören.“

„Ja, ich habe mich seit damals sehr gut im Griff. Zwar kommen diese bösen Gedanken hin und wieder Mal in mir hoch, aber ich kann damit umgehen – so wie die letzten 25 Jahre über.“

Almos hätte eigentlich nicht gefragt, aber Tobias – auch wenn er es auf ihrem ersten Treffen vermied und sachlich blieb – lag ihm tatsächlich sehr am Herzen. Er war einer der schwierigsten Fälle die er je hatte und die langjährige Therapie mit ihm hatte sich in Almos’ Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Zu sehr, wie er anlässlich seiner Nachfrage bezüglich Tobias’ Zustand bemerkte.

„Schön. Wirklich schön.“ Der Psychiater machte eine kurze Pause. “Nur noch eine Frage diesbezüglich.“ Almos wollte sie eigentlich nicht stellen, doch sie schien ihm wichtig. Tobias wirkte sehr unglücklich dabei an die alten Jahre erinnert zu werden. „Haben Sie ihrem Sohn jemals von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt?“

Sein Gegenüber schwieg bedrückt und besah seine großen, mit Kratzern übersäten, Finger. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wer würde so was schon freiwillig erzählen, Mr Brandon?“, sagte Tobias leise. Seine Stimme war voller Bitterkeit. „Ich bin nicht Stolz auf das, was ich getan habe.“

„Wusste es ihre Frau?“, fragte Almos.

„Nein. Nein, ich habe nie jemanden davon erzählt.“

„Gut.“

„Warum fragen Sie?“, sagte Tobias einwenig misstrauisch.

„Es hat mich interessiert, ob Sie sich jemals eingestanden, was Sie getan haben.“

„Das hat nichts mit eingestehen zutun!“, sagte Snape und klang aufgebracht. „Ich habe mir und meinen Mitmenschen nur viel Leid erspart, indem ich es verschwieg. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass irgendjemand etwas mit einem vorbestraften Vergewaltiger zutun haben möchte, der aus einer Familie von Vergewaltigern stammt? Glauben Sie, irgendjemanden hätte es interessiert, ob ich mich geändert habe?“ Almos war über diese heftige Reaktion überrascht. Für jemanden der behauptete seine Vergangenheit bewältigt zu haben reagierte Tobias äußerst sensibel. „Ich lebe damit, verstehen Sie? Ich lebe jeden Tag mit dieser Schuld etwas Furchtbares getan zu haben – jeden verfluchten Tag! –, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Diese Schuld gehört zu mir und ich akzeptiere sie so gut ich kann. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte der Psychiater behutsam. Tobias warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass dieser glaubte, dass er nicht die Bohne verstand, doch das war ihm ziemlich gleich. Schließlich war er nicht wegen Tobias hier.

„Nun zu ihrem Sohn. Wo ist er?“

„Er … er ist nicht hier. Es … Wir sind heute Früh ziemlich aneinander geraten.“

„Beschreiben Sie das näher.“, sagte Almos. Tobias warf den Kopf nach hinten und kniff für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen zusammen.

Immer noch wie früher. , dachte Almos. Er wusste, dass Tobias das immer tat, wenn er sich sammelte und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Es war schon komisch – da hörte man Jahrzehnte lang nichts voneinander und plötzlich schien die Vergangenheit lebendiger denn je zu sein. Sie holte sie ein und wurde erneut zur Gegenwart.

„Ich kam auf seine Mutter zu sprechen und bestand darauf, dass er mir erzählt, was mit ihm los ist. Er hat mir daraufhin furchtbare Dinge an den Kopf geworfen und ist weggelaufen.“

„Was hat er gesagt?“, hackte Almos nach.

„Er meinte ich würde seine Art nicht akzeptieren und dass ich ihn und seine Mutter wahrscheinlich nie geliebt hatte.“

Almos fiel auf wie Tobias das Wort „Art“ betonte. Es war merkwürdig, fast als ob er sagen wollte, dass sein Sohn kein richtiger Mensch war.

„Was meinen Sie mit Art?“

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht erklären. Sie würde es mir eh nicht glauben.“

„Ich habe schon eine Menge unglaubliches Zeug in meinem Leben gehört, Tobias.“, sagte Almos.

„Sie würden mich für verrückt erklären, wenn ich es Ihnen sage.“

„Ich bin Psychiater. Ich erkläre niemanden für verrückt, höchstens für deutlich vom Leben gezeichnet.“

Tobias atmete tief. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er antworten sollte oder nicht.

„Nun gut, wie Sie wollen, Mr Brandon, aber sagen Sie nicht ich hätte Sie nicht gewarnt. Meine Frau und Severus waren … sind … Magier.“

Almos zog perplex die Braunen hoch. Er hätte alles erwartet nur nicht das.

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich wusste, dass Sie mir nicht glauben.“, meinte Tobias erschöpft.

„Nein. Nein, das … ich meine … Sie sagten Magier?“ Almos hatte tatsächlich Probleme die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ja, Sie wissen schon; Zauberer, Hexen, Magier eben.“

„Es gibt keine …!“, widersprach der Psychiater.

„Das dachte ich auch bis ich Eileen kennen lernte. Als ich mich in sie verliebte, wusste ich, dass irgendetwas an ihr anders war, doch ich konnte nicht sagen was. Wir waren einige Jahre zusammen und sie hat mir erst bei unserer Verlobung davon erzählt. Wissen Sie, ich wollte es nicht glauben. Ich wollte es so lange nicht glauben bis sie mich kopfüber an der Decke baumeln ließ.“ Almos wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Es hatte ihm wortwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen. „Diese Fähigkeiten waren in ihrem Blut oder in ihren Genen oder wie Sie’s nun auch immer nennen wollen. Severus hat diese Fähigkeiten auch und er glaubt, dass ich ihn deswegen hasse.“

„Und tun Sie es?“, fragte Almos.

„Nein! Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich habe Eileen so geliebt wie sie war – mir war zwar ihre Magie zum Teil suspekt, weil ich mich nie wirklich daran gewöhnen konnte, dass sie plötzlich an einem Ort auftaucht, Tränke braut oder mit Severus irgendwelche Zauber übte.“ Tobias lachte. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu amüsieren. „Ich liebte sie – ich liebte sie unendlich - und das Einzige, was mir aus dem Leben mit ihr blieb ist mein Sohn. Ich würde für ihn sterben, wenn ich müsste.“

„Was war gerade so lustig?“, fragte Almos. Tobias schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert. Manchmal war es echt witzig … , aber erzählen Sie das bloß keinem, sonst bekommen wir gewaltigen ärger.“

„Das erzähle ich bestimmt keinem.“, sagte Almos wahrheitsgetreu.

Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich kann schon die Schlagzeilen im „Daily Mirror“ sehen:

DIE WELT STEHT AM ABGRUND – NAMENHAFTER PSYCHIATER ENTHÜLLT WELTVERSCHWÖRUNG oder IST ER EINFACH NUR BEKNACKT?

Wahrscheinlich bin ich beknackt – oder auch nicht.

„Gut, mit dem Ministerium ist nämlich nicht zu spaßen.“, sagte Tobias.

„Ministerium?“, fragte Almos irritiert.

„Das Ministerium für Zauberei.“

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass diese Magier einen Sitz in der Regierung haben?“

„Na ja, eigentlich ist es eher eine Parallelregierung, die mit dem Vereinigten Königreich zusammenarbeitet – aber so richtig bin ich da auch noch nicht dahinter gestiegen, Mr Brandon. Immerhin haben die mindestens so viel Bürokratie wie wir.“

„Interessant.“, sagte Almos ein wenig tonlos. Er zweifelte nicht an Tobias Worten – sie klangen überzeugend und ehrlich und nicht wie das wirre, widersprüchliche Geschwafel eines psychotischen oder in die Schizophrenie abdriftenden Patienten. Doch trotzdem weigerte sich Almos’ rationaler und logisch denkender Verstand die Existenz einer Parallelgesellschaft zu akzeptieren.

„Nun, um auf ihren Sohn zurückzukommen; was haben sie getan nachdem er weggelaufen ist?“, sagte Almos, um den eigentlichen Faden wieder aufzunehmen.

„Ich … ich habe nach einer Weile die Polizei verständigt, damit sie ihn suchen.“, sagte Tobias und sah nun ähnlich zerstreut aus, wie in dem Moment als er den Psychiater in die Wohnung ließ. „Ich habe Angst, dass er irgendetwas Unbedachtes anstellt.“

„Sie glauben, dass er sich oder jemand anderen etwas antun könnte?“

Tobias nickte.

„Ja.“

Almos atmete tief. Er überlegte, was er antworten könnte. Solche Situationen waren für die Betreffenden immer schwer. Insbesondere wenn es darum ging, ob ein Familienmitglied zum Töten fähig war. Almos ehrliche Meinung zu diesem Thema war eine recht kompromisslose.

„Wissen Sie, ich persönlich glaube, dass jeder Mensch – und mag er noch so sanft sein – fähig ist jemanden zu töten. Sie sollten doch selbst wissen wie schnell es gehen kann, Tobias. Wie schnell man etwas Furchtbares getan hat ohne sich im Klaren darüber zu sein.“

Der Vater des Jungen schwieg. Sein Gesichtausdruck verriet Almos jedoch, dass er nachdachte, sich erinnerte an jene Tat vor über 30 Jahren. Sicher tat er das.

„Ich will nicht, dass es erst soweit kommen muss, Mr Brandon. Ich will nicht, dass Severus zum Mörder wird.“

„Das ist mir klar.“, antwortete der Psychiater nüchtern. „Und ich werde so gut wie möglich versuchen ihrem Sohn zu helfen, aber im Augenblick können wir leider nicht mehr tun als darauf zu warten, dass er wieder zurückkommt oder, dass die Polizei ihn findet.“

„Ja leider.“, sagte Tobias niedergeschlagen. Er erhob sich und sah aus dem Küchenfenster von dem aus man die Straße überblicken konnte.

„Leider.“

\----------------------

Es vergingen Stunden, seit Severus verschwinden und Mr Brandons auftauchen. Tobias Snapes Sorge um seinen Sohn wuchs mit jeder verstrichenen Stunde mehr. Er wusste, dass er nichts tun konnte außer zu warten. Anders als er erwartete blieb der Psychiater und opferte seine kostbare Zeit dem Warten.

Schließlich klingelte das Telefon. Tobias stürzte sich geradezu auf den Hörer.

„Snape.“, meldete er sich ungewollt hektisch.

„Guten Abend, hier ist Officer Jones vom 15. Revier. Spreche ich mit Tobias Snape?“, fragte eine raue, tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja.“

„Sie hatten heute Morgen eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben?“

„Ja, wegen meines Sohns.“

„Ihr Sohn heißt Severus Snape?“

„Ja. Ja.“

„Wir haben ihn vor einer Stunde gefunden.“

„Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte Tobias sofort.

„Es geht ihm gut. Hungrig, Müde und einwenig zerschrammt, aber ansonsten wohlauf.“

Tobias schloss die Augen.

Gott sei dank. Gott sei dank, es geht ihm gut. , dachte er dankbar.

„Ich komme sofort vorbei. Danke für die Nachricht.“, sagte Tobias.

Wenige Minuten später saß er zusammen mit Mr Brandon im Wagen und fuhr in Richtung des 15. Reviers. Es lag fast 8 Meilen nördlich der Devils Street. Tobias fragte sich für einen Augenblick, ob Severus diese Strecke tatsächlich gelaufen war, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er heute den Zauberstab seines Sohns herrenlos in dessen Zimmer gefunden hatte. Auch wenn er nicht viel über die Magier wusste, so wusste Tobias jedoch, dass die Wenigsten Zauber ausüben konnten, wenn sie kein „Fokussierungsmedium“ hatten, um ihre magische Quelle zu berühren – so zumindest hatte es ihm Eileen vor vielen Jahren einmal erklärt.

Als sie schließlich auf der Polizeiwache ankamen und sich nach Severus erkundigten wurden sie von einem großen, bulligen Polizisten, der wirkte als habe er in während der Straßenschlachten immer in der vordersten Reihe gestanden, abgefangen.

„Mr Snape?“, sagte er. Tobias erkannte diese raue Stimme sofort wieder.

„Officer Jones?“

„In der Tat. Sie sind wegen ihres Sohns hier, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Wo ist er?“, fragte Tobias.

„Wir haben ihn aus Sicherheitsgründen in eine Zelle gesperrt.“

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen?“, fragte Tobias schockiert.

„Nun, er hat mich und meine Kollegen ziemlich in Trab gehalten als wir ihn hierher bringen wollten. Ziemlicher Sturkopf würd ich meinen.“ Officer Jones wank mit der Hand nach hinten, um zu zeigen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Er führte sie in den Keller der Wache.

„Was hat er denn gemacht?“, fragte Tobias ängstlich. Mr Brandon hielt sich die gesamte Zeit dezent aus dem Gespräch heraus und folgte den Beiden nur wie ein williger Sklave.

„Ich war gerade mit meinen Leuten auf Streife als wir ihn gefunden haben. Die Beschreibung des Jungen wurde vor einigen Stunden raus gegeben und nun ja …“ Jones schien irgendetwas unbehaglich zu sein.

„Was?“, sagte Tobias drängend.

„Er war voller Blut, hatte einige wirklich böse Schnitte im Gesicht. Zudem war er sehr erschöpft. Die meisten Ausreißer finden wir oft in recht trunkenen Zuständen wieder oder etwas in der Art, aber nicht so. Als wir ihn angehalten haben ist er davon gelaufen. Hatte ne ziemliche Ausdauer kann ich sagen. Ich bin ihm mindestens 2 Meilen hinterher gerannt. – Ihr Junge ist nicht zufällig Olympiaanwärter, oder so? Na ja, als ihm endlich die Puste ausging hab ich ihn geschnappt.“ Jones stoppte vor dem Zellentrakt und blickte Tobias mit derartiger Härte an, dass dieser schon Angst hatte der Polizist wollte ihn schlagen.

„Er hat sich strikt geweigert mit mir zu kommen. Hatten schließlich noch eine ziemlich heftige Rangelei miteinander. Ich hab ihn dann auf der Wache befragen wollen, aber er ist sturer als ein Esel. Hat ständig gesagt, dass es uns nichts anginge was mit ihm los sei. Wollte uns nicht mal sagen wie er sich so derartig mit Blut eingesaut hat.“

„Sie sagten doch er habe sich geschnitten.“, unterbrach Tobias den Monolog von Jones.

„Ja, aber auf seinen Sachen war auch noch älteres Blut, dass – wenn man nach den Blutspuren geht – nicht von ihm stammt.“

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“, fragte Tobias. Es kam ihm beinahe vor als ob der Polizist Severus unterstellen wollte jemanden umgebracht zu haben.

„Ich will damit sagen, dass ihr Sohn entweder ein Verbrechen begangen hat oder das Opfer eines solchen geworden ist. Aber ohne Aussage oder sonstige Beweise können wir sowieso nichts tun.“, meinte Jones gespielt beiläufig, bevor er die Tür zum Zellentrakt öffnete und Tobias und Mr Brandon zu Severus führte.

„Sie können reingehen. Wenn Sie wollen warte ich hier.“, sagte Officer Jones.

„Ja, danke.“, antwortete Tobias ein wenig zerstreut. Er hatte beinahe einwenig Angst vor dem was er im Inneren der Zelle zu sehen bekommen würde. Zusammen mit Mr Brandon trat er ein. Severus lag mit nacktem Oberkörper, eingerollt auf der unbequemen Pritsche und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Sein vom Blut durchweichtes Sweatshirt hing auf einem Heizkörper. Er schien Tobias’ und Mr Brandons Eintreten nicht zu merken oder bemerken zu wollen. Nicht einmal das laute zugehen der Zelltür schreckte ihn auf.

„Severus?“, sagte Tobias. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Er ging zu seinem Sohn und blickte auf ihn herab. Ein tiefer Schnitt war an seiner Schläfe zu sehen. Als Tobias seine Hand nach Severus’ Schulter ausstreckte erntete er ein grantiges: „Hau ab!“ Das verletzte ihn mehr als jeder Schlag es hätte tun können.

„Ich …“

„Verschwinde!“, sagte Severus und richtete sich langsam auf. „VERSCHWINDE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!“ Tobias sah nun noch mehr tiefe Wunden im Gesicht seines Sohns; Schnitte, blaue Flecke, seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und blutig.

Was zum Teufel hast du nur angestellt? , dachte Tobias erschüttert.

Severus blickte von seinem Vater zu Mr Brandon und sein Gesicht nahm wahrhaft bösartige Züge an. „Wer ist das?“

„Almos Brandon.“, stellte sich der Psychiater vor und trat einige Schritte auf Severus zu. „Ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen.“

„Ich brauch keine Hilfe!“, bellte Severus ihn an. „Und DEN DA brauch ich auch nicht.“ Er zeigte auf Tobias. Mr Brandon schob seine Brille nach oben und wandte sich an Severus’ Vater.

„Gehen Sie. Ich rede mit ihm.“, sagte er sehr leise, doch wahrscheinlich hatte es sein Sohn trotzdem gehört. Tobias wollte erst Widersprechen, doch dann sah er ein, dass er hier nichts gewinnen konnte und verließ die Zelle.

\----------------------

Stille breitete sich aus, nachdem Tobias den Raum verlassen hatte. Almos blickte Severus an und dieser erwiderte seinen Blick mit finsterer Miene.

„Nun können wir ungestört reden, nicht wahr?“

„Ich will nicht reden.“, sagte Severus düster. „Mit niemandem!“

Almos hockte sich vor ihm hin, um mit seinem Gegenüber auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Ich möchte aber gern reden, Severus.“

„Was sind Sie? Ein Seelenklempner? So ein Psychodoktor, der meint mit mir meine Probleme bereden zu müssen.“ Severus Tonfall war sehr aggressiv. Beinahe nach dem Motto: „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung“

„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte Almos ruhig.

„Niemand hält mit mir aus Spaß einen ruhigen Plausch. Außerdem sähe es meinem Vater ähnlich mich für Verrückt zu erklären.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass du verrückt bist.“, sagte Almos. Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen. Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht.“

„Stimmt, das tue ich nicht, aber es gibt keine verrückten Menschen.“

„Ach ja?“, meinte Severus grimmig.

„Ja. Es gibt nur Menschen mit Problemen und welche ohne.“ Almos setzte sich nun auf den dreckigen Zellenboden und kramte in der Innentasche seines Anzugs. Er holte ein Päckchen Marbaro hervor und hielt es Severus hin. „Willst du eine?“

„Ich rauche nicht.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Almos. „Ich habe da was anderes gehört.“

„Dann haben Sie sich wahrscheinlich verhört.“, sagte Severus trocken.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“ Der Psychiater zündete sich die Zigarette an und zog daran. Er wusste, dass er den Schein waren musste. Almos hatte eigentlich schon vor Jahren mit dem Rauchen aufgehört.

Hauptsache du wirst nicht rückfällig.

Er legte die Marbaros auf den Boden vor sich.

„Ich habe gehört du bist von Zuhause weggelaufen.“

„Na und? Was geht Sie das an?“, fragte Severus. Seine Stimme war voller Abneigung, doch seine Augen sahen für einen Moment in die von Almos Brandon. In ihnen war kein Zorn, Hass oder Antisympathie zu entdecken, sondern es war ein merkwürdig konzentrierter Blick, der auf Almos wirkte als würde Severus damit ein Loch in seinen Schädel bohren und in seinem Gehirn herumkramen wollen.

„Interesse und ich denke es hilft dir, wenn du darüber sprichst.“

„Sie sind doch ein Psycho.“, meinte Severus voller Düsternis.

„Und wenn es so wäre?“, fragte Almos und zog an seiner Zigarette. Severus antwortete nicht. Er saß für einige Augenblicke nur auf seiner Pritsche und blickte die Wand gegenüber an. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass sein Gehirn fieberhaft arbeitete.

Schließlich setzte Severus sich zu Almos auf den Boden und krallte sich das Zigarettenpäckchen.

„Ich denke du rauchst nicht?“, fragte Almos.

„Hab grade eben angefangen.“, sagte Severus und steckte sich eine Kippe in den Mund. Der Psychiater reichte ihm sein Feuerzeug.

„Nun …?“ Almos sah zu wie sich der Junge die Zigarette anzündete und daran zog.

„Sie wollen also wissen warum ich abgehauen bin?“, fragte Severus. Seine Stimme war nun sehr ruhig. Die Grimmigkeit und Aggression schien wie davon geblasen. Offenbar hatte er sich dazu entschieden sich auf das Gespräch einzulassen. „Ich hasse ihn.“

„Wen?“

„Meinen Vater.“

„Warum?“

„Er ist ein Arschloch. Als Mom noch da war hab ich ihn nie gekümmert. Ich war ihm egal. Und jetzt plötzlich kommt er angekrochen und will mir helfen. Er – gerade er! Dieser Wichser kennt doch seinen eigenen Sohn gar nicht.“

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm eine Chance geben.“, sagte Almos. Severus schnaufte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nichts von diesem Vorschlag hielt.

„Dem gebe ich gar nichts. Er ist ein verdammter Lügner und Säufer. Ich konnte nie verstehen warum Mom ihn nicht verlassen hat.“

„Und … wieso sagst du das? Du meintest er sei selten da gewesen.“, fragte Almos.

„Wenn er nicht auf Arbeit war, dann war schon Zuhause, aber nur um zu schlafen, wegen seiner Schichten. Wenn er dann wach war hat er sich nie groß mit mir beschäftigt. Ich wette er weiß nicht mal meine Lieblingsfarbe.“, sagte Severus.

„Und was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?“

„Raten Sie.“

Almos überlegte kurz. So wie er den Jungen jetzt vor sich sah tippte er auf …

„Schwarz.“

„Falsch.“, sagte Severus. „Es ist grün.“

Almos zog die braunen erstaunt hoch. Das hätte er nicht erwartet. Nicht bei diesem Erscheinungsbild.

Oder der Kleine verscheißert dich. Tja, oder das.

„Hast du schon einmal daran gedacht, dass das vielleicht nur dein Eindruck ist.“

„Und wenn schon. Das ändert nichts daran, dass Tobias ein dummes Schwein ist, oder?“, sagte Severus.

Ziemlich stur – so wie Tobias sagte.

„Du willst ihn unbedingt hassen, nicht wahr? Deswegen gibt’s du ihm keine Chance, denn wenn er dir beweisen würde, dass du dich irrst, dann hättest du eventuell keinen Grund mehr ihn zu verabscheuen. Hab ich Recht?“, sagte Almos mit seiner ruhigen Stimme. Der Junge senkte den Blick zu Boden und strich sich mit seiner zigarettenfreien Hand durchs Haar. Er sah eine ganze Weile nach unten, schwieg und steckte sich die Kippe wieder in den Mund.

„Severus?“, fragte Almos schließlich.

„Ich hasse ihn.“, antwortete Severus Snape mit ungewöhnlich hoher Stimme. „Ich hasse ihn beinahe so sehr wie mich.“

„Warum hasst du dich?“, fragte der Psychiater. Langsam dämmerte es Almos Brandon warum dieser Junge seinen Vater so verabscheute. Er projizierte.

„Hat Ihnen Tobias erzählt was ich bin?“

Almos zögerte. Wenn er „Ja“ sagte, dann würde das Severus den endgültigen Beweis liefern, dass er im Auftrag seines Vaters handelte. Doch er sah keine andere Möglichkeit. Den Jungen zu belügen wäre möglicher Weise verheerender gewesen.

Der Psychiater nickte schließlich.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass Sie nur wegen meines Vaters hier sind. Und … ich schätze er hat Ihnen nicht von den Umständen des Todes meiner Mutter erzählt.“

„Nein, das hat er nicht.“, gestand Almos.

„Ich bin schuld, dass sie gestorben ist.“ Severus zog an seiner Zigarette und bekam daraufhin einen leichten Hustenanfall, der sein leises Wimmern jedoch nicht gänzlich überdecken konnte.

„Wieso glaubst du das?“

„Ich glaube es nicht. Ich weiß es.“, sagte Severus. „Die Magier befinden sich im Krieg. Und jeder von uns muss sich entscheiden auf wessen Seite er steht. Ich habe mich entschieden auf meiner eigenen Seite zu stehen. Und diese Entscheidung hat den einzigen Menschen als Opfer gefordert, der mich je liebte.“

„Bist du dir da sicher?“, fragte Almos. Er wusste nicht genau was er davon halten sollte, doch eines war gewiss: Severus hatte eindeutig mehr Probleme mit sich selbst als mit seinem Vater. Offenbar war Tobias nur das arme Schwein an dem der Junge seinen Hass und seine Wut ausließ.

„Absolut.“ Severus machte eine Pause. „Nachdem ich von ihrem Tod erfahren hatte mussten ich und mein Vater ihre Leiche identifizieren – oder zumindest das was davon übrig war. Sie war nicht sofort gestorben, wissen Sie. Diese Sadisten haben sie zuerst vergewaltigt, ihr dann sämtliche Knochen gebrochen und ihre Hände und Arme mit Säure verätzt, ihr die Haut von einigen Körperstellen abgezogen und ihr die Zehen abgehackt. Sie haben sie geschlagen bis sie nur noch ein blutiges Stück Fleisch war, nicht mehr sprechen konnte und schließlich an ihren inneren Blutungen gestorben ist. So zumindest konnte der Gerichtsmediziner, der ihre Leiche untersucht hat, die gesamte Folterung zurückverfolgen. Ich werde den Anblick ihres Körpers niemals vergessen. Dad ist es schlecht geworden als er sie sah. Er musste raus und kotzen gehen.“, berichtete er völlig ruhig. Seine Stimme zeugte von keinerlei Emotionen, doch erneut waren es Severus dunkle Augen, die ihn verrieten. Er war tief in seinen Erinnerungen und seine Abscheu gegenüber diesen hätte womöglich nicht größer sein können.

„Und du? Was hast du getan?“, fragte Almos.

„Ich stand einfach nur da und hab sie angesehen. Ihr Gesicht war völlig entstellt. Ich trage seitdem immer ein Foto von ihr mit mir herum.“, sagte Severus und steckte die Zigarette in den Mund, während er ein altes Bild aus seiner Hosentasche zog.

„Warum?“, fragte Almos, den die Geschichte des Jungen von Minute zu Minute mehr schockierte.

„Ich …“, murmelte Severus und nahm die Kippe wieder aus dem Mund. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich vergesse wie sie aussieht. Immer wenn ich versuche von allein darauf zu kommen wie Mom ausgesehen hat dann …“ Er hielt kurz inne und sah auf das Foto. „Dann kann ich ständig nur ihr entstelltes Gesicht und diesen blutigen, gefolterten Klumpen sehen, der mal ihr Körper war. Ich sehe immer nur wie sie dort liegt, auf diesem Leichentisch.“ Severus verlor in diesem Augenblick all seine Beherrschung und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen und schlang seine Arme um sich.

Almos wusste, dass er in seinem Beruf die Distanz zwischen sich und den Problemen seiner Patienten wahren musste, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht anders als absolutes Mitleid für diesen Jugendlichen vor sich zu empfinden. Es überkam ihn und er lehnte sich zu Severus nach vorn und packte ihn an den Schultern. Almos wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, konnte, um den Jungen zu beruhigen, um sein Leid wenigstens ein wenig zu mindern.

„I-ich w-will sie z-zurü-ück.“, schluchze Severus heftig und warf seine Zigarette weg.

„Sie ist tot.“, sagte Almos wahrheitsgemäß. „Sie kann nicht zurückkommen, Severus.“

„Ich w-will sie a-aber zurück h-haben. Ich w-will meine M-Mom zurück!“ Die Hände des Jungen krallten sich an Almos’ Armen fest. Dabei zerknüllte Severus fast das Foto seiner Mutter – einer schönen, groß gewachsenen, etwas hageren Frau mit langem, schwarzem Haar. Der Psychiater nahm es ihm aus der Hand, um es vor größeren Blessuren zu schützen.

„Es wird alles gut, hörst du? Es wird alles wieder gut.“

„N-nein, wird es nicht. I-ich bin an a-all-lem schuld. Es war meine S-schuld.“

„Komm. Komm, steh auf. Wir bringen dich nach Hause und dann schläfst du erstmal in Ruhe. Morgen reden wir weiter.“, sagte Almos ruhig.

„Ich will nicht schlafen.“, widersprach Severus wimmernd. „Dann kommen sie in den Träumen zurück und ich will nicht, dass sie zurückkommen. Sie sollen weg sein.“

Almos hatte keine Ahnung wovon der Junge sprach, doch er war sich sicher, dass er es noch herausfinden würde – aber nicht jetzt. Er erhob sich zusammen mit Severus, welcher sich an ihm festhielt und seinen Kopf an Almos’ Schulter lehnte.

„So ist gut. Jetzt komm, wir gehen Heim, okay?“

Severus nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Der Psychiater nahm das blutige Sweatshirt von der Heizung und gab es seinem Gegenüber. Darauf würde er auch noch zu sprechen kommen. Das viele, getrocknete Blut war ihm jedoch jetzt schon unheimlich. Er öffnete die Zellentür und trat nach draußen. Severus folgte ihm mit gesenktem Kopf.

Tobias Snape und Officer Jones warteten vor der Tür.

„Hat ja ein ganzes Weilchen gedauert, wie?“, kommentierte Jones ihr plötzliches auftauchen. Almos achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Tobias, wir gehen.“

„Was? Moment, Moment Mal, Sie können ihn nicht so einfach mitnehmen.“, sagte Jones laut.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie ihn verhören wollen, damit Sie herausfinden können, was passiert ist.“, sagte Almos mit vollkommener Ruhe. „Aber sein mentaler Zustand hat augenblicklich strikten Vorrang, Officer.“

„Aber …“

„Ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung dafür.“, sagte Almos und zog eine Visitenkarte aus der Innentasche seine Jacketts. „Hier ist meine Karte – für alle Fälle.“

Ohne weiter auf Officer Jones zu achten verließen die Drei den Zellentrakt und schließlich das Revier.

\----------------------

Es fielen keine weiteren Worte. Sie stiegen allesamt in den Wagen und führen zurück. Severus saß auf dem Rücksitz und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Der eklige, blutige Geruch des Sweatshirts stieg ihm dabei in die Nase. Stille Tränen rannen ihm über seine Wangen.

Severus war völlig am Boden. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, dann hätte er nicht verhindern können, dass er weinte. Es fühlte sich an als würde ein Film vor seinen Augen ablaufen. Voller Unwirklichkeit nahm er seine Umgebung wahr.

Severus verschwendete keine Gedanken daran wie es Tobias gelungen war einen Psychiater aufzutreiben. Er hatte es während des Gesprächs geschafft in das Unterbewusstsein des Muggels einzudringen, wenn auch nur oberflächlich – denn Severus hatte bis jetzt nur wenig Erfahrung in der Legeti- und Okklumentik. Doch was er aus dem Geist des Psychiaters für sich nutzen konnte reichte ihm vollauf. Er war mittlerweile nicht mehr wütend auf seinen Vater, sondern vielmehr auf sich selbst. Während des Gesprächs waren all die Erinnerungen, welche er die letzten Wochen so erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wieder ans Tageslicht getreten. All seine Schuld den Unschuldigen gegenüber. Sie klebte wie Blut an ihm.

Ja, wie Blut. Es fährt einem widerlich in die Nase und schmeckt nach Schuld, aber es ist trotzdem warm und süßlich.

Warum?

Warum bleibt es gerade immer an mir haften?

Severus kannte die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht und wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht kennen. Er wusste nur, dass es ständig ihn erwischte. Vielleicht lag es ja einfach an ihm, seinen Karma, seinem Blut, seinen Genen oder woran auch immer.

Vielleicht weil Gott es so will? , fragte eine Stimme in Severus’ Kopf.

Es gibt keinen Gott. , verinnerlichte er sich. Und wenn doch, dann ist er widerlicher, sadistischer Wichser.

Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Wenn es tatsächlich ein übersinnliches Wesen gab, dass die Geschicke der Menschheit – selbst die der Magier und des Dunklen Lords höchstpersönlich – lenkte, dann hatte es entweder einen ziemlich miesen Humor oder es war genauso ein Bastard wie Voldemort, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

Severus schüttelte ungewollt den Kopf als er versuchte die Gedanken zu vertreiben – so wie eine lästige Fliege. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken und lehnte seinen Kopf an die Fensterscheibe des Wagens. Die bunten Lichtreklamen wirkten in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit schon fast surreal auf ihn. Wie konnte überhaupt noch etwas bunt sein? Wenn seine Umwelt die Farbe seines Gemütszustandes angenommen hätte, dann wäre alles von der Finsternis verschluckt worden.

Hör auf daran zu denken. , sagte er sich und schloss die Augen.

\----------------------

Schließlich trafen sie viele Minuten später auf der Devils Street ein. Die Straße war völlig verlassen. Die maroden Häuser wurden vom schwachen Licht der Straßenlaternen spärlich erleuchtet.

Tobias Snape parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand und stieg zusammen mit Mr Brandon und Severus aus. Sein Sohn wirkte geradezu lethargisch. Er ging zu ihm und legte seinen Arm um Severus Schultern. Anders, als er es erwartete, zierte sich sein Sohn nicht. Vielmehr schien er Tobias Geste gar nicht mitzubekommen. Er führte ihn zum Haus. Mr Brandon blieb am Gartentor stehen. Tobias hielt inne.

„Ich komme morgen Früh wieder.“, sagte der Psychiater und streckte Tobias die Hand zur Verabschiedung entgegen. Er nahm und schüttelte sie.

„Danke. Kommen Sie zu recht, Mr Brandon?“, fragte Tobias.

„Ja, ich habe ein nettes, kleines Zimmer in der Nähe für unbestimmte Zeit mieten können.“

„Danke, dass Sie ihre Zeit opfern. Ich weiß, Sie müssten das nicht tun …“

Mr Brandon klopfte Tobias auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe heute Abend sehr viel gehört.“ Er blickte zu Severus, der völlig abwesend auf der Treppe vor der Haustür saß. „Und, Tobias, Sie haben die richtige Wahl getroffen. Er braucht Hilfe. Ihr Sohn hat mir heute Abend viele Dinge erzählt, über die ich selbst erst einmal schlafen muss, bevor ich eine eindeutige Entscheidung treffe.“

„Also morgen dann?“, fragte Tobias. Mr Brandon nickte.

„Ja, morgen.“ Der Psychiater wandte sich von ihm ab und ging über die Straße zu seinem Wagen. Tobias sah ihm noch einen kurzen Augenblick nach bevor er sich umwandte und zu Severus ging. Sein Sohn saß immer noch auf der Treppe und starrte leer vor sich hin.

„Kommst du?“, fragte Tobias ihn. Träge wandte Severus sich ihm zu und erhob sich. Sie stiegen in den vierten Stock hinauf. Tobias schloss die Wohnung auf und die Beiden traten ein. Severus ging ins Bad und zog sein blutiges Sweatshirt aus. Tobias folgte ihm und blieb in der Tür stehen.

„Severus …“

„Was?“, fragte Severus völlig tonlos und stopfte sein Shirt in die Waschmaschine.

„Die Polizei hat gefragt was du getan hast.“

Severus erhob sich und wollte an Tobias vorbeigehen, doch dieser hielt ihn fest.

„Hast du irgendjemanden …?“

Sein Sohn schlug ihm kraftlos auf die Brust und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dad, ich …“ Er hielt inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen.“

Tobias ließ ihn los. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte auf eine Antwort zu bestehen. Vielleicht hatte Mr Brandon ja mehr erfolg.

Severus verschwand in sein Zimmer und ließ seinen Vater einsam auf dem Flur zurück. Tobias ging ins Bad und holte das blutige Sweatshirt wieder aus der Waschmaschine.

So was gehört nicht in die Waschmaschine, Sev!

Das Blut darauf sah tatsächlich so aus als sei es ihm entgegengespritzt.

Was hast du getan? Bitte Gott, lass es nichts Furchtbares sein!

Doch Tobias machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen, dass die wirklich schrecklichen Dinge schon vorüber waren.


	6. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein

Das warme Wasser rann seinen Körper hinab, während Severus Snape in der Dusche stand und seinen Kopf gegen die geflieste Wand lehnte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ das Wasser auf seine müden Sinne einwirken. Severus hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer wieder wurde er von seinen Alpträumen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war die schlimmste Nacht seit dem Tod seiner Mutter gewesen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken kehrten seine Lebensgeister tatsächlich wieder zurück. Eine ausgiebige Dusche konnte eben Wunder wirken. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte ging Severus in die Küche. Dort warteten bereits Tobias und der Psychiater. Er war schon sehr früh da gewesen und hatte mit seinem Vater gesprochen. Zweifelsohne unterrichtete er Tobias über ihr Gespräch von gestern Abend. Severus nahm es hin. Er hatte keine Lust und keine Kraft sich gegen die beiden Männer zu stellen, denn seit gestern war ihm so ziemlich alles egal. Der depressive Schleier der Teilnahmslosigkeit hatte sich über Severus Geist gelegt. Und im Moment gab es nichts, dass ihn dazu brachte diesen abzulegen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus.“, sagte der Psychiater freundlich als er die Küche betrat. Tobias blickte seinen Sohn nur schweigend an.

Severus tat die Begrüßung mit einem Nicken ab und machte sich sein Frühstück. Schweigend und möglichst weit entfernt von den Beiden setzte er sich an den Tisch. Er ignorierte sie so gut es ihm möglich war, doch er spürte die Blicke der Männer förmlich an sich kleben. Es nervte ihn. Es nervte Severus zutiefst. Schließlich warf er das Handtuch. Er konnte sie nicht weiter ignorieren – leider.

„Was ist?“, fragte Severus grob.

Tobias und der Psychiater blicken sich kurz an, dann ergriff der Mediziner das Wort.

„Wir möchten mit dir sprechen.“

„Wir?“, fragte Severus mürrisch.

„Ja, wir.“, meinte der Psychiater ruhig.

„Haben Sie ihm von unseren, gestrigen Gespräch erzählt?“ Severus zeigte kurz in Richtung von Tobias, sah ihn jedoch nicht an. „Ist auch egal … aber, ich weiß, dass Sie eine Schweigepflicht haben und ich weiß auch, dass Sie meinem Vater wahrscheinlich trotzdem die wesentlichen Inhalte Ihres Gesprächs mit mir mitgeteilt haben. Meinetwegen. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich so oder so irgendwie mitgekriegt – der alte Schnüffler.“

Tobias öffnete den Mund und war schon drauf und dran etwas zu entgegnen, doch bremste sich der Muggel noch im letzten Augenblick.

Richtig so, Tobias. Wir wollen uns ja nicht schon wieder die Köpfe einschlagen, nicht wahr?

„Severus …“, begann Mr Brandon behutsam. Offenbar hatte er Angst, dass sich Vater und Sohn womöglich an die Kehle sprangen. „Derartige Gespräche, wie wir sie geführt haben, unterliegen der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, wie du schon sagtest, und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich deinem Vater nichts von alldem erzählt habe. Es ist allein deine Entscheidung, ob er es wissen soll oder nicht.“

Und wer soll das jetzt glauben?

„Und warum ist er dann hier?“, fragte Severus willentlich genervt.

„Weil wir eine sehr wichtige Sache gemeinsam besprechen müssen.“, sagte Mr Brandon. Severus schnaufte genervt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er konnte sich leider vorstellen was diese „wichtige Sache“ war – und er wollte nicht darüber reden, schon gar nicht in der Anwesendheit von Tobias.

„Was ist gestern während deines Trips durch die Stadt geschehen?“, fragte der Psychiater. Tobias blickte seinen Sohn nur furchtsam an und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Wenn sein Vater nur als Zuhörer hier war, dann war es immerhin nicht ganz so übel wie angenommen.

„Fragen Sie wegen dem Blut?“

„Ich Frage vor allem, um gewisse Möglichkeiten ein- oder ausschließen zu können. Zudem hat …“

„Die Polizei danach gefragt, ich weiß.“, sagte Severus. „Nun, ich hatte einen ziemlich miesen Tag, Mr Brandon. Wirklich mies.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Mr Brandon. Sein Ton war weiterhin ruhig. Keine Spur von Aufdringlichkeit oder Neugierde.

„Werden Sie es der Polizei erzählen, wenn ich es Ihnen sage?“, fragte Severus.

Der Psychiater schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus blickte zu Tobias, der zu keiner Geste fähig schien. Er wusste, dass das, was er gleich berichten würde, sicherlich nicht einmal Mr Brandon kalt ließ.

„Nun, wie Sie wollen. Es war bereits spät als es passierte. Ich war irgendwo in der Nähe der Autobahn. Keine Ahnung wo genau. Und da waren dann plötzlich diese zwei Typen.“

„Was für Typen?“, fragte der Psychiater.

„Was weiß ich?! Skins, würd ich sagen. Schläger. Kahl rasiert. Das übliche Gettogesindel eben. Die haben mich angehalten und suchten wohl Streit. Ich wollte sie ignorieren, aber einer von denen hat mich geschnappt und in die nächste Gasse gezerrt.“, sagte Severus. Er sah die Beiden noch genau vor sich; Groß, bullig und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen unter dem alkoholisierenden Einfluss von Jack Daniels.

„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Mr Brandon. Tobias Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer verängstigter. Severus achtete nicht auf ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Es ging alles furchtbar schnell. Einer der Skins schien wohl auf kleine Jungs zu stehen und hatte wohl noch einiges mit mir vor. Hab’s geschafft mich von dem pädophilen Idioten loszureißen und hab seinem Kollegen einen kräftigen Tritt in die Eier gegeben. Konnte abhauen, aber der andere war direkt hinter mir. Und irgendwie … ich weiß nicht mehr genau …“ Severus fuhr sich durch sein Haar und schnaufte entnervt. Er versuchte sich an die Details zu erinnern, aber sie waren wie aus seinem Hirn gefegt. „Auf jeden Fall lag da eine Stange, die ich dem Typen übern Schädel gezogen hab. Irgendwie … keine Ahnung, mir ist was entgegengespritzt. Ja, wahrscheinlich das Blut.“

„Lebte er noch?“, wollte Mr Brandon wissen.

„Da fragen Sie zu viel. Es war dunkel und ich hab mich nur noch darauf konzentriert möglichst schnell von den Schweinen wegzukommen.“

„Und deine anderen Verletzungen? Die Schnitte und Prellungen? Wie ist das passiert?“, hackte der Psychiater nach.

Wann hat das Verhör endlich ein Ende, verdammt noch mal?, dachte Severus genervt.

„Als ich abgehauen bin hab ich nicht darauf geachtet wo ich hinrenne. Bin die Böschung beim alten Supermarkt runter gefallen. Hab mir ordentlich den Arsch aufgerissen, kann ich Ihnen sagen.“

„Wo ist dort oben ein alter Supermarkt?“, fragte Tobias.

Oh, der Herr hat seine Stimme wieder gefunden.

„In der Nähe der Autobahn. Unten am Hang zur Abfahrt steht er. Ist seit Jahren nicht mehr in Betrieb und zerfällt – so wie der Rest der Stadt, würde ich meinen.“, sagte Severus ohne seinen Vater anzusehen. „So – war’s das? Ist das Verhör beendet? Kann ich gehen?“ Er erhob sich.

„Severus, wir möchten dir helfen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das nach unserem Gespräch gestern verstanden hättest.“, sagte Mr Brandon.

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Severus kühl. „Nur zu gut tue ich das.“ Ohne weiter auf die beiden Männer zu achten verließ er die Küche.

\----------------------

„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte Tobias Snape kurz nachdem sein Sohn mal wieder voller Starrsinn den Raum verlassen hatte.

„Nach dem zu urteilen, was ich gestern und heute von ihm zu hören bekam … Er verdrängt und er scheint jede Gelegenheit bei dem es ihm möglich wäre seine Erlebnisse aufzuarbeiten systematisch zu meiden.“, erklärte Mr Brandon, der sich darüber bewusst war, dass er gerade die unumstößlichste aller Regeln gebrochen hatte.

„Und … was tun wir jetzt?“, fragte Tobias.

„Wir tun gar nichts. Ich tue höchstens etwas.“, sagte Mr Brandon. „Wenn ich mich ihres Sohnes annehmen soll, dann muss ich ihn behandeln wie jeden anderen meiner Patienten. Und das heißt ich kann Ihnen nichts erzählen, insofern Severus es mir nicht genehmigt hat. Dieses Mal habe ich ihn angelogen, aber ein weiteres Mal werde ich das nicht tun können.“

„Sie nehmen es sehr genau, wie?“, sagte Tobias. Der Psychiater blickte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick missbilligend an.

„Tobias, Sie wissen warum es eine Schweigepflicht gibt. Und ich kann keine Ausnahmen machen. Severus hat das Recht darauf zu entscheiden was er mir erzählt und was nicht, genauso hat er ein Recht darauf seinem Vater nichts zu erzählen. Sie wissen doch selbst, dass man mansche Dinge lieber für sich behält.“, sagte Mr Brandon.

„Ja. Ja, Sie haben Recht.“, gab Tobias schließlich etwas enttäuscht zu.

\----------------------

Noch bevor sich die beiden Nervensägen in der Küche vergewissern konnten, ob Severus ihnen irgendwo in der Wohnung mit rebellischen Absichten auflauerte, hatte dieser sich seine Tasche geschnappt, ein Sweatshirt übergeworfen und war bereits auf halben Weg zur Bibliothek. Tobias und Brandon schienen es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben ihm 24 Stunden am Tag auf die Nerven zu gehen. Natürlich war sich Severus darüber im Klaren, dass es ihn irgendwann erwischen würde – aus dem Hinterhalt hatte man ihn bereits attackiert, doch er wurde nicht geschlagen. Er würde sich dem Feind stellen müssen – irgendwann -, aber momentan schien ein radikaler Rückzug auf der ganzen Linie wohl das sinnvollste zu sein. Ein Rückzug an den einzigen Ort, an dem die Beiden ihn nur mit Hindernissen folgen konnten, denn ohne einen dieser ach so hübschen Bibliotheksausweise würde die Empfangsdame den beiden einen aufschwatzen wollen und das wiederum würde Severus wertvolle Sekunden verschaffen. Einen Fluchtplan konstruierte er noch während seiner Straßenbahnfahrt, obwohl er inbrünstig hoffte, dass der gefürchtete Notfall nicht eintreten würde.

Schließlich, nachdem er die heilige Pforte der Bibliothek durchschritten hatte, ließ er sich auf seinem Stammplatz nieder und zog ein altes, zerfleddertes, in Leder gebundenes Buch aus der Tasche. Um ehrlich zu sein; es stammte nicht von hier, sondern aus der Hogwartsbibliothek. Er hatte es bereits für längere Zeit „geborgt“ – obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Madam Pince, die wohl missgelaunteste Bibliothekarin, die ihm je begegnet war, es als „Diebstahl“ bezeichnen würde, da er das Büchlein bereits Ende des vierten Schuljahres ausgeliehen hatte. Das Buch trug den Titel „Angewandte Legili- & Okklumentik“ von Jason Fry. Es war gar nicht so einfach diese Art der Magie zu erlernen, ohne einen Lehrer zu haben. Immerhin in seinem über einjährigem Selbststudium hatte er sich bereits ein solides Grundwissen angeeignet, doch es fehlte ihm trotzdem noch eine Menge Wissen. Legilimentik war in der Tat leichter zu erlernen, da er die Leute in seiner Umgebung als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen konnte. Anders sah es da bei der Okklumentik aus, denn bisher hatte er seinen Geist nur einmal vor einem Angriff von außen verteidigen müssen und das war bei dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore, nachdem ihn dieser am letzten Schultag auf dem Klo gefunden hatte. Als sie in seinem Büro waren startete er dann ständig angriffe auf ihn, während er sprach. Severus war damals selbst überrascht gewesen wie gut seine Abwehr funktioniert hatte. Dumbledore hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, doch bekam er mit wie unterschwellig Überrascht der Direktor gewirkt hatte. Sicher erwartete Dumbledore von einem sechzehnjährigen nicht, dass er bereits einige solide Grundtechniken der Okklumentik beherrschte.

Severus hingegen strahlte damals innerlich vor Stolz, auch wenn dieser von seinen konfusen Gefühlen überschattet wurde.

Er saß auf seinem Platz und schloss die Augen.

Ein paar kleine Legilimentikübungen gefällig? Warum nicht. Okay, leere deinen Geist … Hmpf, leichter gesagt als getan …

Severus versuchte alles, was nicht hierher gehörte, aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Als er seine Augen einen Augenblick später wieder öffnete versuchte er sein Glück. Er sah sich um und fixierte einen Jungen, der ihm gegenüber saß und gebannt in einem Buch las. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber schließlich erreichte er das gewünschte Ergebnis.

Oh Mann, wer soll das alles verstehen? Ich hab doch keine Ahnung von Frauen. Was will Sie bloß von mir?

Wieder einmal hatte Severus das Glück einen pubertären Wicht mit Beziehungsproblemen bei seinen Versuchen zu erwischen. Davon musste er bis jetzt wohl um die zwanzig gehabt haben – wo die nur alle herkamen? Er suchte sich ein neues Opfer. Die wehleidigen Gedanken eines Liebeskranken würden ihn nur mit runterziehen. Schließlich fand er einen reif wirkenden Mann etwas weiter entfernt. Er fixierte ihn und …

Operationsverlauf beim legen eines zweiten Darmausganges …

Severus wandte sich sofort ab. Nein, Medizinstudenten waren ebenfalls nicht sein Ding, auch wenn er dem Fach nicht abgeneigt war.

Noch ein Versuch, dann hör ich auf.

Er fixierte einen kleinen jungen, der in einem dicken Buch las, dass ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.

Oh nein, sie wird ihn doch nicht fressen! Frodo darf nicht sterben!

Argh, ist Tolkien denn überall?! , dachte Severus und verlor sofort die Konzentration, weshalb es ihn, ähnlich wie bei einem Computerabsturz, augenblicklich aus den Geist seines Gegenübers warf. !Error! Bitte starten Sie diese Anwendung neu.

Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, dass er sich durch so eine Trivialität hatte ablenken lassen. Severus wollte gerade das Buch aufschlagen als eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Hi.“

Er wandte sich um und sah Jennifer. Bei ihren Anblick hob sich Severus Brust unbewusst und ein gar seliges Gefühl ergriff Besitz von ihm.

Hast du dich nicht gerade noch über verliebte Jungs ausgelassen? , fragte seine innere Stimme.

Hier ist überhaupt niemand verliebt! , konterte Severus.

Er erwiderte Jennifers Gruß. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und besah das Buch in seinen Händen.

„Was ist denn Okklumentik?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Geistig anstrengende Arbeit.“, meinte Severus gelassen. „Und was machst du hier? Bist du immer noch mit shakespeareischen Tragödien beschäftigt?“

„Hör mir bloß auf damit. Ich kann diesen verfluchten, venezianischen Kaufmann nicht mehr sehen.“

Severus musste lachen. Jennifer lächelte ihn an. Es war ein schönes, sanftes Lächeln, das ihm etwas Beruhigendes gab.

„Und, wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie.

„Nicht so besonders.“, antwortete Severus.

„Warum?“

„Ich komme grad gar nicht mit meinem Vater aus.“

„Oh, das kenne ich.“, sagte Jennifer. „Brain fällt mir auch oft auf die Nerven.“

Wie toll, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der mit einer Nervensäge unter einem Dach wohnt.

„Hast du noch viel in der Bibliothek zutun?“ Severus hatte keine Ahnung wie es dazu kam, dass er das folgende sagte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einen Blackout oder so etwas.

Oder du bist ein verliebter Narr?

Nein, bin ich nicht!

„Ich meine, wir … wir könnten was trinken gehen oder so. Nachher.“ Severus fühlte sich plötzlich als säße er auf heißen Kohlen.

Verliiiiiieeebt!

Klappe!

Jennifer überlegte kurz.

„Klar. Wohin?“

„Ich dachte an das Café unten.“, sagte Severus.

„Okay, aber nimm von denen bloß keinen Cappuccino. Der schmeckt schlimmer als Spülwasser.“

„Werd es mir merken.“, meinte er lächelnd.

Jennifer stellte nur noch einige Bücher zurück und wenig später saßen sie gemeinsam im Café im Erdgeschoss. Es war schon seltsam wie die Dinge manches Mal kamen. Er hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt und jetzt …

Sitzt du hier und flirtest mit ihr.

Mach ich gar nicht! , empörte sich Severus.

Aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden.

Er gab sich alle Mühe die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, doch das war selbst in der Begleitung von Jennifer alles andere als einfach.

Nun saß er hier, trank einen guten Kaffee und führte mit Jennifer ein tiefgehendes Gespräch über den Sinn des Lebens. Ehrlich gesagt hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer wie sie eigentlich auf das Thema gekommen waren.

„Also glaubst du, dass es gar keinen Sinn gibt?“

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“, meinte Severus. „Ich sagte nur, dass der Sinn rein biologisch gesehen nur in der Erhaltung unserer Art liegt. Aber natürlich reicht uns Menschen das nicht.“

„Wärst du denn mit einer auf Fortpflanzung beschränken Existenz zufrieden, Severus? Ich denke, dass macht auf Dauer depressiv.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Macht das Leben auch so, denn es ist grau, eintönig und industriell.“

„Meinst du?“

„Ja, meine ich. Wie viele Menschen leben wie die reinsten Zombies? Wie viele stehen jeden Früh auf nur um ganz monoton den Tagesablauf von gestern zu wiederholen? Unser Leben unterscheidet sich von dem der Tiere doch nur insofern, dass wir extra noch unseren schrägen Ideologien und Markenwahn erlegen sind.“, sagte Severus.

„Also sind wir nur Marionetten?“, fragte Jennifer und nahm einen schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Ja und jeder von uns hat einen anderen Wahn dem er folgt.“

„Wahn? Was verstehst du unter Wahn? Ich denke nicht das wir alle triebgesteuerte, seelenlose Zombies sind.“

„Vielleicht nicht seelenlos, aber auf jeden Fall triebgesteuert. Ich meine …“ Severus sah sich in dem Kaffee um und zeigte schließlich unauffällig in Richtung eines Manns an der Theke. „Was ist mit dem? Er sieht wirklich chic aus mit seinen teuren Markenklamotten, oder? Ich wette er fühlt sich nur wie ein halber Mensch, wenn er das Zeug nicht hat. Wie viel wird er im Monat hinlegen, um so auszusehen? 200, vielleicht 300 Pfund? Und das in einer Arbeiterstadt wie Bristol? Tja, entweder er gehört zu einer dieser neureichen Familien oder er ist Zuhälter. Und mich würde es zudem wundern, wenn die ganzen Sachen echt wären. Siehst du die Uhr an seinem Arm?“

„Rolex.“, sagte Jennifer feststellend als sie den Mann musterte.

„Wäre natürlich möglich, dass es sich dabei nur um eines dieser fast perfekten Imitate handelt, die nur wirkliche Profis von den echten Stücken unterscheiden können. Aber ich denke das ist im Endeffekt egal, weil er das ganze Zeug wohl nur trägt, um nach außen hin wie ein richtig cooler Macker zu wirken. Innerlich wird er aber wohl eher ein oberflächliches Arschloch sein.“

„Du meinst also wir haben alle einen Klatsch, um unser ich zu verbergen.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst.“ Severus lachte hohl.

„Und was ist deine Macke?“

„Meine? Ich schätze ich mache mir zu viele Gedanken über meine Umwelt. Ein oberflächliches Dasein wäre um so vieles einfacher. Ich müsste mir um nichts Gedanken machen, außer um meine lustigen, kleinen Markenimitate. Oh, das wäre super.“, sagte Severus.

„Hör ich da Sarkasmus in der Stimme?“, fragte Jennifer. Sie lächelte auf eine gar spitzbübische Art und Weise, die Severus sehr gefiel. Auch er musste lächeln.

„Sarkasmus? Ich weiß doch gar nicht was das ist.“

„Oh und ich dachte schon …“

Nun lachten sie beide.

„Weißt du, ich denke wir stellen die falschen Fragen.“

„Wie kann es falsche Fragen geben?“, meinte Jennifer. „Es gibt nur sinnvolle oder dämliche Fragen.“

„Nun, die Sache ist doch die, dass alle Welt über den Sinn des Lebens sinniert. Was der Sinn im Leben? Das ist nicht die Frage. Die eigentliche Frage sollte doch eher lauten: Was definiert mich als Menschen in einer Welt, die dermaßen in Oberflächlichkeit versunken wird, dass man den Sinn für die einzigartigen Dinge völlig verliert? Wie kann ich in so einer Welt bestehen, Jennifer? In einer Welt in der sie dir die Fresse polieren, weil du statt Adidas Nike trägst oder weil sie feststellen, dass du unschönes Gedankengut verbreitest, dass möglicherweise die Wahrheit ist, aber einfach nicht in das Konzept der Bosse passt?“

„Severus“, sagte Jennifer, um ihn in seinem Redeschwall einzudämmen. „Du hast Recht wegen deiner Macke.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Du machst dir tatsächlich viele Gedanken über deine Umwelt.“

„Ist das schlimm?“, fragte Severus, dem es jetzt tatsächlich einwenig peinlich war, dass er sie so „zugelabert“ hatte. Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich finde es gibt viel zu wenig Leute, die sich Gedanken darüber machen.“

„Oh tatsächlich.“

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Die meisten Leben wie die Zombies und nehmen alles hin was man ihnen vorwirft.“, sagte sie und wirkte plötzlich nachdenklich.

„Was ist?“, fragte Severus, dem Jennifers Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war.

„Es ist nichts. Ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert.“

„Sind es gute Erinnerungen?“, fragte Severus.

„Nein.“, meinte Jennifer tonlos.

Sie schwiegen sich einige Augenblicke an. Es war ein unangenehmes Schweigen, das Severus sagte, dass er in eine Wunde gefasst hatte. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus.

„Tut mir leid.“, sagte Jennifer plötzlich.

„Warum? Mir sollte es leid tun. Ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung.“, sagte sie beschwichtigend.

Wenig später zahlten die Beiden und verließen das Café. Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm nur schwer gelang seinen Blick von Jennifer abzuwenden. Sie strahlte auf subtile Art eine Schönheit aus, die ihm sehr gefiel. Es war schon seltsam, wie das kam …

Ich schätze du bist verliebt.

Argh, jetzt hör doch endlich mal damit auf!

Warum? Ich merk es doch. Wie du sieht ansiehst, was du ihr gegenüber empfindest …

Ich …

Streite es nicht ab!

Ich …Ach, vergiss es …

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er führte bereits Selbstgespräche mit seinem Kopf. Das konnte auf nichts Gutes hinauslaufen.

„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Jennifer. „Du wirkst so abwesend.“

„Oh, ich war nur grad wo anders.“, sagte Severus. Sie nahm seine Hand. Er hätte sie beinahe zurückgezogen. Nicht, weil er es nicht wollte, sondern als Reflex.

„Und was machst du jetzt?“, fragte er.

„Ich geh Heim. Hab noch was zu erledigen.“

„Kann ich trotzdem mitkommen?“ Severus wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben. Etwas in seinem Inneren wollte es.

„Wenn du willst, aber ich warne dich; du wirst dich zu Tode langweilen.“, sagte Jennifer.

Irgendwie bezweifelte er ihre Worte.

„Was machst du denn?“

„Hausaufgaben. Im September geht die Schule wieder los und ich muss noch diesen blöden Shakespeare hinter mich bringen.“, sagte Jennifer. „Sag mal, gehst du eigentlich hier in Bristol in die Schule?“

„Ich? Oh nein, ich bin in einem Internat.“, antwortete Severus.

„Und wo ist das?“

„Weit oben im Norden, hinter der schottischen Grenze.“

„Wow, das ist ja sehr weit weg. Warum gehst du in keins, das näher ist?“, fragte Jennifer.

Du kannst Fragen stellen. , dachte Severus fast schon einwenig panisch. Wenn sie noch genauer fragte, dann müsste er ihr vielleicht die Wahrheit erzählen – und das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Es ist sehr … speziell, auf individuelle Leute ausgerichtet.“

„Oh, das klingt …“

„… nach Freaks?“, fragte Severus und biss sich sofort auf die Zunge. Er sollte nachdenken, bevor er antwortete!

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint … Na ja, du weichst aus und … man könnte auf den Gedanken kommen als sei diese Schule so was wie … ich weiß nicht … vielleicht Alcatraz?“

Ein Gefängnis – kommt in etwa hin. Den ganzen Tag ist man mit mordlustigen Reinblütern zusammengepfercht und muss sich mit den größten Deppen herumärgern – allen voran vier Animagie, die glauben für sie gelten keine Regeln. Tz, ihr kriegt auch noch euer Fett weg, da könnt ihr drauf wetten.

„Der Gedanke ist gar nicht so blöd.“, sagte Severus.

„So schlimm?“ Jennifer wirkte ein wenig als würde sie Mitleid für ihn empfinden.

„Nun, stell dir die furchtbarsten Leute vor, die dir je begegnet sind. Und jetzt stell dir vor du musst mit denen über 70 Prozent des Jahres auskommen. Dann weißt du in etwa wie sehr ich mich darauf freue dorthin zurückzukehren.“

„Und wie lange bist du dort?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Bis zu den Ferien, das heißt Weihnachten. Aber …“ Er machte eine Pause. „Ich kann dir eine Brieftaube schicken.“

Jennifer lachte.

„Eine Brieftaube? Traust du dem Postbote nicht?“ Sie glaubte ihm nicht. Okay, wie auch – in Zeiten von FedEx und UPS?

„Genau genommen ist es ein Briefrabe. Er findet den Empfänger, egal wo er ist. Und das Beste; er ist Portofrei.“, sagte Severus und musste nun über seine eigenen Worte lachen.

Jennifer blieb stehen, nahm nun auch seine andere Hand und musterte ihn.

„Du bist wirklich sonderbar.“, sagte sie. In ihrer Stimme konnte Severus eine gewisse Faszination ausmachen. Sie blickte ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Das gefällt mir.“

Tatsächlich?, dachte Severus verwundert.

Sie gingen weiter. Er begleitete Jennifer Heim, bis in ihr Zimmer – wieder schien sie allein zu Hause zu sein und wieder lag diese merkwürdige Atmosphäre über den Räumlichkeiten. Diese seltsame Zurückhaltung und diese klinische Reinheit. Es war Severus zutiefst unangenehm.

„Mach’s dir bequem.“, sagte Jennifer als sie ihr Zimmer betraten. Er ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder. Jennifer kramte ihre Heimarbeit aus einem Schubfach und begann zu arbeiten.

„Aber, wie gesagt; ich fürchte du wirst dich zu Tode langweilen.“, sagte sie.

„Immer noch besser als das, was mich Daheim erwartet.“, antwortete Severus gelassen.

„Ist dein Vater so schlimm?“

„Hmpf, er hat einen Psychiater auf mich losgelassen, der, so wie es scheint, jetzt vor hat jeden Tag bei uns aufzukreuzen und mich zu verhören.“

„Also bist du weggelaufen?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Nicht direkt. Sagen wir einfach; ich bin für längere Zeit frische Luft schnappen gegangen.“

„Macht sich dein Dad keine Sorgen?“ Jennifer schien es sehr zu interessieren.

„Bestimmt, aber das mir so was von egal. Ich provoziere es ja gar nicht, Jennifer. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe … nach alldem.“, sagte er.

„Wegen der Sache mit deiner Mutter.“

„Ja. Er ist so penetrant. Als Mom noch da war hat es sich in Grenzen gehalten, aber jetzt führt er sich auf … und will mir sagen, wie ich mein Leben zu regeln habe. Nach sechzehn Jahren ist das ein bisschen spät, findest du nicht auch? Er hätte sich mal eher für seinen Sohn interessieren sollen.“ Unterdrückte Wut schwang in Severus’ Stimme mit. Er wollte es nicht, aber jedes Mal wenn er auf Tobias zu sprechen kam, dann übermannten ihn seine Emotionen. „Tut mir leid. Ich wette ich zieh dich mit meinen Problemen total runter.“

„Ist schon gut. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu endschuldigen. Du hast eine schwere Zeit.“, sagte Jennifer und sah wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

„Danke. Andere hätten da nicht so viel Verständnis.“, sagte Severus fast ein wenig kleinlaut. Er stand auf und besah das gegenüberliegende Bücherregal genauer. Nicht wenige Titel, die er entdeckte, kannte er. So sah Severus beispielsweise „Krieg der Welten“ von H.G. Wells oder „Die Körperfresser kommen“ von Jack Finney im Regal stehen. Bücher die ein Reinblüter niemals anfassen würde. Ihn hingegen faszinierte Muggelliteratur auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise.

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Jennifer. Sie schrieb weiterhin an ihrer Arbeit und ließ sich nicht von ihm stören.

Severus sah sich weiter um. Er wusste eigentlich nicht wonach er suchte. Vielleicht war es einfach Neugierde, die ihn vorantrieb. Severus sah sich weiter in ihrem Regal um. Er ging weg von den Büchern und erblickte eine Reihe von Bildern. Fotos, die lose im Regalfach herumlagen. Erneut warf Severus einen Blick auf Jennifer. Sie war immer noch in ihre Arbeit vertieft und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass sie mitbekam, dass er die Bilder sah. Wahrscheinlich würde Jennifer ihm dieses grobe Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre nicht verzeihen. Er nahm das oberste in die Hand. Darauf war ein junger Mann zu sehen, der sie von hinten Umarmte. Er war deutlich größer als sie und schien ebenfalls älter zu sein. Severus fragte sich gerade, ob sie womöglich einen älteren Freund hatte, als Jennifers Stimme direkt neben ihn ertönte.

„Und? Was Interessantes gefunden?“

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sie aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war.

„Ich …“ Severus fand keine Worte. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich kein Recht hatte dieses Foto zu sehen. Jennifer nahm ihm das Bild aus der Hand und betrachtete es für einen Augenblick.

„Entschuldige, ich hätte es nicht ansehen sollen.“, sagte Severus verlegen.

„Was? Nein, ist in Ordnung.“ Sie drehte das Foto um und zeigte es ihm. „Mein Bruder Ed. Er ist ein lustiger Kerl. Nicht so wie Frank.“

„Was ist mit Frank?“, fragte Severus.

„Er ist ein Vollidiot. Gott sei dank, lassen die ihn bei der Armee nicht gar so oft auf die Menschheit los.“

„Er ist beim Militär?“, fragte Severus und kam sich wegen dieser dämlichen Frage wirklich unglaublich blöd vor.

„Ja, aber glaub mir, es gefällt ihm dort super. Das ist seine Welt; sich für andere in den Dreck schmeißen und im Wald Krieg spielen. Nur um irgendwann mal wirklich in einen zu ziehen.“

„Du hältst nicht viel davon, oder?“, fragte Severus.

„Nein, es ist idiotisch. Aber wie gesagt; es passt zu ihm. Seit Jahren redet er davon, dass er, wenn die Roten über die Grenze kommen, um den Westen zu unterwerfen, er allein dafür verantwortlich sein würde, wenn die Invasion der Sowjets scheitert.“

Severus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu lachen. So etwas vollkommen Schwachsinniges hatte er noch nie gehört. Nicht einmal die Reinblüter wären so anmaßend gewesen.

„Sagt er das?“

„Ja, genau das sagt er. Frank ist nicht ganz klar im Kopf.“, meinte Jennifer und legte das Foto ihres Bruders zurück in den Schrank. Sie nährte sich ihm. Er wusste nicht genau was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Es war die ganze Zeit so seltsam, so fremd. Hätte Severus es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er wohl vermutet, dass ein Fremder in seinem Körper wohnte. Er nahm ihre Hände, ohne zu wissen warum. Jennifer war ihm nah – verdammt nah – und küsste ihn schließlich. Severus sah sie an, hielt ihre Hände, doch nichts kam über seine Lippen. Sein Verstand schien völlig blockiert zu sein.

„Ich mag dich sehr, Severus.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte er fast wie durch einen Reflex.

„Ja, wenn ich es doch sage. Warum glaubst du es nicht?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Es … es gibt kaum Leute, die mich mögen.“ Severus sah zu Boden. Es war die brutale Wahrheit, die Realität, und er schämte sich dafür. Er war noch nie sonderlich beliebt gewesen. Weder hier noch unter den Magiern. Um beliebt zu sein war Severus einfach viel zu fremdartig – und ehrlich gesagt; war er froh darüber.

„Aber ich tue das.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Ja, ich weiß.“, meinte Severus, der eigentlich gar nicht wusste, was er sagen wollte. „Ich denke, ich werde jetzt gehen.“

„Warte!“, sagte Jennifer und hielt Severus fest, der schon drauf und dran war aus dem Zimmer zu gehen. „Kann ich dich begleiten?“

„Zu mir?“, fragte Severus und kam sich völlig dusslig vor. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage!

Jennifer nickte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist.“

„Komm schon. Nur bis zur Haustür. Was soll schon passieren?“, sagte Jennifer. Severus wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Wenn du willst.“, sagte er schließlich.

Severus hätte sie gern daran gehindert mitzugehen, doch er konnte es ihr ja schließlich nicht einfach verbieten – zumindest, wenn er den guten Ton wahren wollte. Es waren diese zerrissenen Gefühle, die ihn halb in den Wahnsinn trieben. Severus mochte Jennifer, sehr sogar, doch immer wenn sie sich nährten, immer dann wenn etwas zwischen ihnen passieren könnte, dann wollte er so schnell wie möglich von ihr weg.

Als sie wieder draußen auf der Straße waren und nebeneinander herliefen fiel kein Wort, doch Severus hielt Jennifer an der Hand. Er hatte es aus eigner Kraft getan. Trotz seiner Zerrissenheit und trotz seines Impulses, der ihn zwingen wollte sich loszureißen und fortzulaufen, gefiel es ihm.

„Hier ist es.“, sagte Severus als sie auf die Devils Street einbogen und sein Heim in Sicht kam. Er ging mit ihr über die Straße und blieb am Zaun stehen.

„Severus, ich … ich fände es schön, wenn wir uns in den verbleibenden Tagen bis die Schule wieder losgeht öfter treffen könnten.“, sagte Jennifer. Ihr griff um seine Hand wurde fester.

Severus nickte, um zu signalisieren, dass er verstanden hatte. In knapp zwei Wochen würde die Schule wieder losgehen. Er würde sich dann bis Weihnachten mit einigen ziemlich üblen Leuten herumschlagen müssen. Zudem hatte er keine Lust sich bis dahin von Tobias und Brandon nerven zu lassen.

„Ja, das wäre schön.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Wann würde es dir passen?“, fragte Jennifer. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal, ich hab immer Zeit.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich schließlich voneinander. Er ging ins Haus und wider Erwarten waren weder Tobias noch der Psychiater anwesend. Offenbar war sein Vater zu seiner Schicht gegangen und Brandon hatte da wohl ebenfalls das Haus verlassen.

Egal. Ist mir nur Recht, wenn sie nicht da sind und mir auf den Geist gehen.

Severus legte seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Aus einer Laune heraus machte er den Fernseher an und zappte auf „BBC News“. Er wollte schon weiterschalten als er bemerkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Es ging um einen Vorfall in der Nähe Londons und es wurde davon gesprochen, dass eine Familie tot aufgefunden wurde, jedoch ohne Anzeichen von Verletzungen.

Avada Kedavra , schoss Severus sofort in den Kopf. Er versuchte herauszufinden wie die Familie hieß, doch er hatte den Name verpasst. Severus hatte während der Ferien keine Verbindung zur magischen Welt – nicht einmal den Tagespropheten bekam er, obwohl das zur Zeit eh keinen Sinn gehabt hätte, da die Todesser alles kontrollierten: Medien, Politik, Wirtschaft. Wenn man unabhängige Berichte haben wollte, dann musste man sich schon mit dem Untergrund in Verbindung setzen. Und er wäre lebensmüde gewesen, wenn er das getan hätte.

Aber wenn selbst die Muggel bemerkten, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, dann musste es schon drastisch sein.

Danach folgte noch eine Nachricht über eine explodierte Gasleitung ins Glasgow. Jedoch folgten darauf Bilder, die nichts mit explodierenden Gasleitungen gemein hatten. Ein Wohngebiet war in Stücke gesprengt worden und dort wo ursprünglich ein Haus stand war nun nichts weiter als ein riesiger Krater. Entweder hatte jemand eine 500-Kilo-Bombe fallen gelassen oder diesen Schaden mit starker Elementarmagie angerichtet. Severus tippte auf das Zweite. Weiter hieß es, dass mindestens 30 Leute getötet wurden und dass Experten Gutachten über die verheerenden Mängel an den Gasleitungen erstellten.

Defekte Gasleitung – ja klar! Selbst Muggel müssen doch sehen, dass das gequirlte Scheiße ist. Wahrscheinlich schiebt es die Regierung später auf irgendwelche Terroristen.

Tja, und so wurde aus einer defekten Gasleitung ein Terroranschlag – was ja gar nicht so verkehrt war.

Der weitere Tag verging äußerst schleppend, obwohl sich Severus aus lauter Langeweile mit seinen Schulbüchern beschäftigte. Irgendwann hörte er wie sich die Haustür öffnete und jemand fluchte. Es war ein sehr durchdringendes Fluchen, dessen Art so einmalig war, dass Severus sofort wusste von wem es kam. Tobias.

„Sev? Bist du da?“, rief er. Es war nicht das übliche nervende, lärmende Rufen, das sein Vater sonst an den Tag legte. Es war fordernd und drängend.

Severus ging in den Flur, um nachzusehen was los war – und da stand er; Tobias, in seiner Arbeitskleidung, jedoch mit einer verbundenen Hand. Die Binde war blutig und die vorderen zwei Finger waren bandagiert. Zudem stimmte irgendetwas nicht mit ihnen. Sie schienen kürzer zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Severus, der es sich jedoch lieber nicht vorstellen wollte.

„Arbeitsunfall.“, sagte Tobias. „Bin in die verdammte Säge gekommen. Dachte, das Teil wär gesichert. Kannst du den mal nehmen?“ Er fuhr vorsichtig mit seinem Arm aus dem träger seines Rucksacks und ließ ihn von der Schulter gleiten. „Stell ihn ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Warst du schon beim Arzt?“, fragte Severus als er sich nach Tobias Rucksack beugte.

„Der Sani hat mich erstmal verarztet. Mat wartet unten im Wagen. Er bringt mich gleich ins Krankenhaus. Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wie lange das dauert …“

„Werden die dich dabehalten?“

„Keine Ahnung. Ich ruf dich an sobald ich was Genaueres weiß.“, sagte Tobias.

„Okay.“, meinte Severus.

Tobias verabschiedete sich rasch und ging wieder aus dem Haus. Severus hob den Rucksack hoch und wäre dabei fast zusammengebrochen.

Was zum Teufel hat er da drin? Ziegelsteine?

Er schleppte die Tasche seines Vaters ins Wohnzimmer – wohl wissend, dass es tausend Mal einfacher und weniger anstrengend gewesen wäre, wenn er hätte zaubern dürfen.

Schließlich ließ er den Rucksack neben Tobias’ Schreibtisch fallen und – obwohl er wusste, dass er so in die privaten Angelegenheiten seines Vaters eindrang – öffnete sie. Danach war Severus sofort klar warum Tobias seine Habseligkeiten zu Hause abgeladen hatte.

Was haben wir denn hier? Eine Flasche Jack Daniels und Wodka. Vier Dosen RedBull. Beruhigungstabletten …Meine Fresse, will der Idiot sich umbringen, oder was? Hauptsache er hatte nichts davon intus als er sich die Finger abgesäbelt hat.

Severus wusste, dass es für das Verhalten seines Vaters nur eine radikale Konsequenz gab: gnadenlosen Entzug. Er schnappte sich die Schnapsflaschen, ging in die Küche zur Spüle und schüttete den Alkohol weg – und dabei plagte ihn überhaupt kein schlechtes Gewissen; im Gegenteil. Tobias würde wahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtanfall bekommen, wenn er bemerkte, dass sein Sohn seine Spirituosenvorräte vernichtet hatte, doch das war ihm so was von egal. Die RedBull-Dosen nahm Severus an sich und deponierte sie in seinem Zimmer. Und die Tabletten konfiszierte er ebenfalls. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass sich Tobias weiter in die Scheiße ritt als er eh schon drin war.

\----------------------

Die dunkle Straße wurde erfüllt von den schaurigen Lauten hunderter Menschen. Sie waren tot, aber lebten gleichzeitig. Sie waren Inferi. Seelenlos. Verstümmelt. Blutdürstig. Begierig das Fleisch der Lebenden mit ihren entstellten Händen zu zerreißen. Zu beißen. Zu töten.

Severus Snape stand mitten unter ihnen. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass er keiner von ihnen war. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie ihn einfach für einen der ihren, weil sein Körper immer mehr einem Toten ähnelte. Ausgemergelt, weiß und fahl, wie er war hätte er tatsächlich ein Inferi sein können. Severus bewegte sich unter ihnen. Er suchte etwas, jemanden und fand ihn schließlich. Eine Frau stand am Straßenrand. Sie war hübsch mit ihrem langen, schwarzen Haar und ihren dunklen Augen, die denen von Severus so sehr glichen.

Er ging auf sie zu. Die Untoten nahmen weder von ihm noch von der Frau Notiz.

„Mom?“, sagte Severus leise. Sie sah auf und fixierte ihn mit ihren Augen.

„Du.“ Ihre Stimme hatte nichts Sanftes oder Schönes. Sie war düster und von tierischer Wildheit. „Wer bist du?“

„Was soll das? Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin dein Sohn – Severus.“

„Nein“, sagte die Frau. „Ich habe keinen Sohn.“ Ihre Schönheit verschwand und offenbarte die verzerrten, blutdürstigen Züge eines Inferi.

„NEIN!“, schrie Severus verzweifelt. In diesem Augenblick stürzten sich die Inferi auf ihn und zerrissen ihn in tausend Stücke.

\----------------------

Severus Snape schreckte aus dem Schlaf. Er lag auf dem Sofa und es war bereits nach Mitternacht, wie ihm ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet. Er setzte sich auf und wusste nicht, ob es das Grauen aus seinem Traum oder etwas anderes war, das ihn geweckt hatte.

Da ist es wieder! , dachte Severus als er etwas im Flur hörte. Es war das Geräusch mit dem er aufgewacht war. Er nährte sich der Tür und fühlte vorsichtshalber noch mal nach seinem Zauberstab, der in seiner Hosentasche steckte, bevor er den Flur betrat.

„Hallo?“, sagte Severus laut. Niemand antwortete. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging langsam den Flur entlang bis er ein hörte wie jemand fluchte. Severus trat in die Küche und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Person vor ihm. Der Mann sah aus wie sein Vater, doch irgendetwas in seinem Kopf ließ ihn weiterhin die Waffe erhoben halten.

„Tobias?“

Der Mann drehte sich um und blickte seinen Sohn einwenig verschreckt an.

„Verdammt, Sev, du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt.“

Severus entgegnete nichts, aber hielt den Zauberstab weiterhin auf seinen Vater gerichtet.

„Du wolltest anrufen.“, sagte er schließlich.

„Ja, tut mir leid. Im Krankenhaus ging’s drunter und drüber und …“ Tobias musterte seinen Sohn. „Bitte nimm das Ding runter.“

„Ich warte schon eine Ewigkeit darauf, dass du mir sagst was los ist, aber nein, vergiss mich ruhig, Dad, ich bin ja bloß dein Sohn.“

Tobias schritt auf Severus zu.

„Es tut mit leid. Und bitte steck das Ding endlich weg.“

„Das hast du schon gesagt.“, meinte Severus. „Aber weißt du was ich denke. Ich denke dir ist völlig egal, was mit mir passiert. Ja, Tobias, lass dich nur gehen. Kipp dir die Rübe zu und säbel dir im Rausch noch ein paar Körperteile ab – echt super!“

Tobias blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich?“, fragte sein Vater und es klang nicht zornig, sondern erschüttert.

„Was ich mir denke? Tz, wahrscheinlich, dass du einen guten Grund hattest deine Sachen hier abzuladen bevor du verschwunden bist.“, sagte Severus und es war ihm egal, ob Tobias jetzt anfing zu toben.

„Warst du etwa an meinen Sachen?“

Severus antwortete nicht, warf seinem Vater jedoch einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach an meine Klamotten gehen?“, rief Tobias aufgebracht.

„Es war nur zu deinem Besten – denn falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast; du sitzt ganz schön tief in der Scheiße, wenn die herausfinden, dass du während der Arbeit voll warst.“

„War ich nicht!“, widersprach Tobias. „Was immer du von mir denkst … es ist falsch.“

„Dann erklär mir doch bitte, was du mit Literweise Alkohol und Tabletten auf Arbeit machst! Hast du vor dich umzubringen?“

„Sev, ich … Ja, die Tabletten gehören mir, der Alk jedoch nicht. Ich hab die Flaschen von Mat bekommen und …“

„Ach, spar dir deine Ausflüchte!“, fauchte Severus. „Du verdammter Säufer.“ Ohne auf Tobias Reaktion zu warten steckte er den Zauberstab weg und ging davon. Er hatte keine Lust sich wieder irgendwelche Lügen auftischen zu lassen - von diesem Idioten.

\----------------------

Die Sache mit Tobias ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Es war ja nicht so, dass er seinen Vater liebte und ihm deshalb diesen „Gefallen“ getan hatte, doch immerhin war er sein Vater. So sehr er ihn auch verabscheute, Tobias war sein Vater und somit gehörte er zur Familie. Das Letzte, was Severus wollte, waren noch mehr Probleme innerhalb dieser.

Gleichzeitig dachte er an Jennifer und an den Tag, den sie gestern gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Sie mochte ihn und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er sie ebenso mochte. Es war schon merkwürdig … ihre scheinbare Seelenverwandtschaft. Immer wenn er mit ihr zusammen war fühlte sich Severus als würde er einen Teil von sich selbst treffen. Es war wie ein Traum – zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Severus war in den nächsten Tagen sehr darauf bedacht Tobias zu meiden, ihn wie Luft zu behandeln, denn offenbar wollte es der Muggel ja nicht anders. Zudem achtete er ab jetzt sorgsam darauf, dass sein Vater keine alkoholisierenden Dinge mehr von Zuhause mitnahm. Er suchte alles aus den Schränken und deponierte es in seinem Zimmer, jedoch an einem Ort, an dem jemand wie Tobias sicher nicht suchen würde.

Severus wollte Jennifer wieder sehen – so merkwürdig, dass auch für Severus war, aber er wollte bei ihr sein. Am Liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wand gedroschen, um dieses Verlangen, dass sich offenbar außerhalb aller messbaren und normalen Gefühle befand, aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Er begnügte sich die nächsten Tage über jedoch damit seine freudige Erregung, die er so gar nicht von sich kannte, zu unterdrücken – auch, wenn das nicht immer gelang -, da sich die Alternative als zu schmerzhaft herausstellte.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?“, fragte Tobias ganz verblüfft als Severus eines Morgens die Küche einwenig zu überschwänglich betrat.

„Was soll sein?“, fragte Severus sofort völlig ernst.

„Ich dachte nur, … dass ich etwas Euphorie gespürt hätte.“

Er ignorierte die Anspielung seines Vaters und versuchte möglichst griesgrämig auszusehen, was in Anbetracht seiner Schwärmereien, die in seinem Kopf langsam deutlich überhand nahmen, alles andere als einfach war.

Du BIST verliebt. , sagte seine innere Stimme.

Jaaa, vielleicht. , gab er zu.

Severus blieb in letzter Zeit nie lang genug Zuhause, um Tobias eine Gelegenheit zu bieten ihn über seine neu gewonnene Lebensfreude auszuquetschen. Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen immer wieder mit Jennifer getroffen. Wenn Severus ehrlich zu sich war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er glücklich war. Nach über vier Wochen des depressiven Dahinvegetierens und immer wieder aufkeimenden Schuldgefühlen und Selbstmordgedanken war es eine schöne Abwechslung – auch, wenn es ihm immer noch surreal schien.

\----------------------

In der Gesellschaft von Jennifer vergingen die nächsten Wochen wie im Flug. Zwar vermutete Severus, dass sein Vater mittlerweile irgendetwas ahnte, doch er machte sich verblüffend wenige Gedanken darüber. Tobias war ihm mittlerweile sogar ziemlich egal geworden.

Severus traf sich fast jeden Tag mit Jennifer und spürte immer deutlicher dieses Etwas in sich, dieses Verlangen, das ihn zu ihr hinzog. Severus konnte es schließlich nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er musste sich zu dem bekennen, was er fühlte – doch um es auszusprechen fehlte ihm der Mut. Wenn er mit ihr zusammen war dann erwischte sich Severus zudem öfters dabei wie er ihr auf bestimmte Körperstellen sah oder unbewusst ihre Hände nahm.

Das ist verrückt! , dachte er dann immer.

Nicht verrückt, aber verknallt! , antwortete ihm seine innere Stimme dann ständig.

So ging es viele Tage bis sich schließlich irgendetwas in seinem Gehirn verselbstständigte und er Jennifer küsste. Keine Ahnung warum, aber es gefiel ihm, obwohl er sofort einen Reflex zum weglaufen bekam als sie ihn kurz danach musterte. Severus dachte schon sie würde wütend auf ihn sein, doch Jennifer umarmte ihn und küsste ihn ebenfalls.

Schon komisch wie das kam …

Ein paar Tage bevor er wieder nach Hogwarts musste traf er sich noch einmal mit ihr. Praktisch als Abschluss für die lange Zeit der Abwesendheit. An diesem Tag traf er auch das erste Mal auf Ed, Jennifers älteren Bruder. Er war sehr groß – Severus schätzte ihn mindestens auf 1 Meter 90 – und war auf eine eigenwillige Art und Weise hübsch. Zudem weiß seine Mimik manchmal ähnlich spitzbübische Züge auf wie die von Jennifer. Sie scheinen sich tatsächlich sehr gleich zu sein.

„Ah, ist das der junge Mann von dem du mir erzählt hast?“, fragte Ed als er Severus das erste Mal begegnete. Seine Stimme klang freudig und keine Spur von Ernsthaftigkeit lag in ihr.

„Darf ich euch bekannt machen?“, sagte Jennifer. „Ed das ist Severus. Severus – Ed.“

Er gab ihrem Bruder die Hand, brachte jedoch nur ein einfaches „Hi“ heraus.

„Freut mich sehr.“, meinte Ed. „Nun denn … Jan, der Drillsergant hat angerufen und meinte er käme mit Frank schon eine Woche eher zurück.“

Jennifer machte einen genervten Laut.

„Entschuldigt, aber wer ist der Drillsergant?“, fragte Severus, dem seine Unwissendheit schrecklich bewusst wurde.

„Brain.“, antwortete Jennifer.

„Ist er etwa auch beim Militär?“

„Viel tückischer!“, meldete sich Ed zu Wort. „Er ist Garnisonskommandant – Mr-ich-will-sofort-alles-erledigt-haben-und-wer-den-Befehl-verweigert-wird-erschossen!“

„Klingt ja übel.“, gab Severus zu.

„Ach, im Moment ist er relativ erträglich.“, meinte Ed.

„Ja, aber auch nur weil er und Frank auf Sizilien hocken und im Namen der Queen Krieg spielen.“, sagte Jennifer. Ihrer Stimme nach zu urteilen brachte sie der bloße Gedanke an ihren Vater auf die Palme.

Noch eine Gemeinsamkeit! , dachte Severus sofort.

„Komm schon, Jan, wir sehen ihn doch kaum, ebenso wie Frank. Okay, er ruft ständig an, aber das ist halb so schlimm wie seine physische Anwesendheit.“

Jennifer lachte hohl. Es war ein freundloses Lachen.

„Okay …“, sagte Ed und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich mach dann Mal wieder auf Arbeit. Sag Mom schönen Gruß, wenn sie aufsteht.“

„Ja, mach ich.“, meinte Jennifer.

Nachdem Ed gegangen war herrschte Stille. Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke – Sie war irgendwie peinlich, diese Ruhe. So zumindest empfand es Severus.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jennifer schließlich.

„Nichts.“, sagte er und es klang auf gar keinem Fall überzeugend.

„Ist es wegen Ed?“

„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht, du wirkst nur plötzlich so komisch.“

Er erhob sich langsam und sah auf Jennifer hinab.

„Es ist nichts – ehrlich.“ Ohne zu wissen warum strich er ihr über dem Kopf, durch ihr seidenes Haar. Jennifer legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und sah ihn an. Severus hielt inne und erwiderte ihren Blick. Sie nahm seine Hände und erhob sich.

„Komm.“

Sie führte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Wieder spürte er dieses merkwürdige Verlangen in sich. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, doch es gefiel ihm sehr. Er ließ einen Teil dieses Verlangens zu und küsste Jennifer. Sie tat es ebenfalls. Severus genoss es. Er genoss ihre Küsse, ihre Berührungen. Er wollte es. Für ihn fühlte es sich an wie das Paradies, ein Ort weit weg vom Hier und Jetzt – abseits jeglicher Realität, die ihn heimsuchen könnte.

Schließlich lag er mit ihr da. Sie tauschten Intimitäten aus, aber nicht mehr. Severus wollte keinen richtigen Sex. Es reichte ihm mit ihr hier zu sein, sie zu berühren und zu küssen und dabei die Welt um sich herum völlig zu vergessen.

Er liebte diese Gefühle, die auf ihn einströmten, auch wenn sie ihm völlig fremd waren. Severus hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit verging, doch es war ihm im Grunde auch egal. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte dieser Augenblick nie geendet.

Erst ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass es langsam Zeit wurde in die düstere Realität zurückzukehren. Severus setzte sich auf und strich Jennifer mir seiner Hand über den Bauch.

„Gehst du?“, fragte sie.

Er nickte.

„Ich muss – leider.“

Sie erhob sich langsam und umarmte ihn.

„Schreibst du mir?“

„Auf jeden Fall.“, sagte Severus und küsste sie zärtlich. „Wenn ich dir nicht schreibe, werde ich wahrscheinlich eingehen und als verkümmertes Pflänzchen zurückkehren.“

Jennifer lachte. Auch er musste lachen.

Schließlich verabschiedete er sich von ihr – wenn auch mit einer gewissen Melancholie. Er verließ das Haus und stellte fest, dass draußen bereits die Dunkelheit eingebrochen war. Nicht einmal Tobias, der ihn anfuhr, weil er wieder so spät nach Hause kam würde heute seine Stimmung trüben können. Er hatte einige der schönsten Stunden seines Lebens hinter sich, da würde ihn nichts so schnell die Laune verderben. Nicht einmal sein Vater.

\----------------------

Als Severus schließlich die Wohnungstür öffnete und Tobias ihn offenbar schon mit einem „Wo kommst du her?“ tadeln wollte konnte er nicht anders und grinste sein Gegenüber an. Sein Vater wirkte völlig perplex.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Tobias, offenbar völlig erschüttert seinen sonst so mürrischen Sohn in einer derartigen Hochstimmung zu erleben.

„Ich habe gerade den schönsten Tag meines Lebens gehabt!“, sagte Severus und kniff Tobias freudig in die Seite als er eintrat.

„Mein Gott, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit meinem Sohn gemacht?“

Er antwortete nicht, sondern lachte nur und bog in den Flur ein.

„Hast du ein Mädchen kennen gelernt?“, rief Tobias ihm zu als er bereits fast der seiner Zimmertür war. Severus wandte sich um und blickte seinen Vater an wie ein kleiner Junger, der etwas ausheckte, bevor er wieder grinste und mit federnden Schritten in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Ein auf positive Weise schockierter Tobias Snape blieb verdattert im Flur zurück.


	7. Das verhalten geschlechtsreifer Magier zur Paarungszeit

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte breitete sich in ihm ein seliges Gefühl aus – schwärmerische, gute Laune, die ihn ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Das Hochgefühl von gestern Abend war nicht verschwunden. Ganz im Gegenteil; es schien sich eher noch verstärkt zu haben – woran seine Träume nicht ganz unschuldig waren, die überraschend feucht ausgefallen waren.

Seine gute Stimmung legte sich zudem kein bisschen als er auf seinen Vater traf, der ihn, so wie am vorhergegangenen Abend, mit einer gewissen Schockierung beäugte. Offenbar war er außerstande zu begreifen, was in seinen Sohn gefahren war.

„Wer ist Sie?“, fragte Tobias schließlich.

„Brer ischt brer?“, sagte Severus mit vollem Mund, schluckte rasch seinen Bissen hinunter und räusperte sich. „Wer ist wer?“

„Na, das Mädchen.“

„Welches Mädchen?“

„Severus, ich bin nicht blöd. In den letzten Wochen warst du immer so merkwürdig drauf und jetzt … jetzt schwebst du irgendwo auf Wolke Sieben!

„Wer sagt, dass ich wegen einem Mädchen so gut drauf bin?“, fragte Severus und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Was wenn ich plötzlich schwul bin?“

„Du bist nicht schwul!“, sagte Tobias.

„Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Ich könnte doch für einen Kerl schwärmen.“

„Severus …“ Tobias begann zu lachen. Es war wohl das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass er lachte. „Hör auf mich zu verarschen!“

„Du hast Recht.“, sagte Severus schließlich mit wieder gewonnenen Ernst. „Es ist ein Mädchen.“

„Schön.“, sagte Tobias. „Ja, wirklich, ich freu mich für dich.“

Severus spürte, dass die Worte seines Vaters aufrichtig waren. Noch nie waren sie ihm so ehrlich vorgekommen wie jetzt. Er antwortete nichts auf Tobias’ Worte, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie ihn irgendwie berührten.

\----------------------

Severus war gerade dabei seine Sachen für Hogwarts zusammenzupacken – währenddessen er sich lautstark durch „Ash to Ashes“ von Metallica beschallen ließ - als das erste Mal seit Wochen Mr Brandon wieder bei ihnen auftauchte. Der Psychiater klopfte an die Tür und trat ein, während Severus die Musik leiser drehte.

„Hallo.“, sagte Mr Brandon.

„Sie sind wieder da?“, fragte Severus.

Der Psychiater nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich wollte gern noch einmal mit dir sprechen, bevor du dich für längere Zeit verabschiedest.“

„Und wenn ich nun gar nicht reden will?“

Mr Brandon seufze schwer.

„Severus, ich dachte, das hätten wir langsam hinter uns.“

Severus Snape ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und blickte den Psychiater an. Er wusste nicht so recht über was er denn noch alles reden sollte. Hatte er denn an jenem Abend nicht schon einen riesigen Haufen von dem erzählt, was ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte?

„Und was wollen Sie wissen?“, fragte er schließlich fast einwenig genervt.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Mr Brandon und setzte sich neben Severus.

„Gut.“

„Weshalb?“

Weshalb? WESHALB? Was ist das denn für ne bescheuerte Frage!!!

„Na ja, ich hab jemanden kennen gelernt.“, sagte Severus und versuchte es so unwichtig wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Ein Mädchen?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus knapp.

„Und wie ist Sie?“

DAS GEHT DICH JA WOHL GAR NICHTS AN!!!

„Ganz nett.“, meinte Severus und versuchte erneut so zu klingen als würde er übers Wetter sprechen.

„Verstehe.“ Mr Brandon hielt kurz inne. „Dein Vater hat mir von deiner Schule erzählt …“

Oh je!

„… und es würde mich interessieren, wie du dich dort fühlst, wie dein Verhältnis zu deinen Mitschülern ist, verstehst du?“

Darf ich jetzt schreiend davonrennen?

„Nun … es könnte besser sein.“, sagte Severus.

„Dein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du mit einigen Leuten dort ganz schön aneinander geraten bist.“ Der Psychiater machte eine Pause und schob seine Brille etwas höher, da diese im Begriff war mal wieder von seiner Nase zu rutschen. „Hör mal, ich weiß wer … was du bist. Tobias, hat mir alles erzählt. Ich persönlich habe keinen blassen Schimmer davon, wie es ist ein … ein Magier zu sein, aber …“

„Wissen Sie, letztes Jahr hab ich richtig Scheiße gebaut.“, sagte Severus düster. „Da gab es dieses Mädchen … Lily Evans … Ich bin mit ihr aufgewachsen. Ich habe früher in der gleichen Straße gewohnt, wie sie. Wir waren schon Freunde da konnten wir kaum laufen und ich möchte sie, wissen Sie. Ja, ich würde sogar behaupten, dass ich sie geliebt habe …“

Und noch liebe? Keine Ahnung!

„Nun ja, es gibt da so eine Clique, die mich nicht abkann und die ich ebenfalls nicht abkann und na ja …“ Severus fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Willst du ihm das wirklich erzählen? Potter hat dich vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht! Und Lily … STOP!!!

„Zwei dieser Typen, zwei … Argh, es sind solche Wichser, meine ich!“, rief Severus und der bloße Gedanke an Black und Potter brachte ihn auf die Palme. „Die halten sich für wichtig und … jaaaaa cool sind sie! Black, der ist so coool hinter dem schneit es schon! Hält sich für den Obermacker! Elender Vollidiot ohne Hirn … beziehungsweise, wenn er ein Hirn hat, dann baumelt es ihm zwischen den Beinen. Und Potter … jaaa der ist ja das wahrscheinlich größte Arschloch der Welt. Toller Quidditschspieler, hat zwar sonst nur ein einziges Vakuum im Kopf, aber Yeah! Hauptsache wir haben einen Grund zum angeben …“ Er spürte wie er sich den Frust von der Seele redete. Wahrscheinlich hätte er noch stundenlang so weitermachen können.

„Und diese Beiden – Potter und Black? – sind in dieser Clique?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

„Sie sind die Anführer. Die anderen beiden, die zu denen gehören sind elende Mitläufer, sonst nichts. Wollen bei jemanden sein, der Anerkennung hat um vielleicht ein wenig Glanz abzukriegen, was weiß ich! Nun jedenfalls, gab es da diesen einen Nachmittag. Wir hatten grad Prüfungen und …“ Severus atmete tief.

Komm schon, lass es raus! Reinfressen nützt nichts!

„Sie haben mich vor der halben Schule lächerlich gemacht.“

„Was haben sie getan?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

Oh nein! Warum will er DAS wissen? Los, verfluch ihn! Verfluch ihn! VERFLUCH IHN!

„Sie … hawemmirdiehoschenrundergelaschen.“

„Wie war das?“

Severus atmete tief durch und versuchte noch einmal ganz langsam, wobei er die Schmach, die ihm zugefügt wurde in jeder Zelle seines Körpers spürte. Es war fast schlimmer als an dem Tag als es passierte.

„Sie – haben – mir – die – Hosen – runtergelassen.“

Severus sah das Bild im Geiste ganz deutlich vor sich. Er hing durch den Levicorpusfluch von Potter in der Luft und Black zog ihm die Hosen runter. Das Gelächter. Das Schlimmste an dieser Peinigung war noch nicht mal, dass er kopfüber in der Luft hing, mit heruntergelassenen Hosen, halbnackt, sondern das zigfache Gelächter dutzender Schüler und die Gewissheit, dass man sich diese Geschichte noch in Jahren erzählen würde.

„Das wirklich furchtbare war jedoch, dass Lily kam um mir zu helfen.

„Warum?“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, es ging alles so schnell … da waren überall Schüler die gelacht haben und …“ Severus raufte sich die Haare.

Und ich habe sie ein Schlammblut genannt.

„Ich hab sie beschimpft. Ich schrie sie an, dass ich keine Hilfe von ihr bräuchte.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wir reden seitdem nicht mehr miteinander.“

Mr Brandon schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Nun, diese Jungen haben dich vor all diesen Schülern zutiefst gedemütigt. Es wäre gut möglich, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast wie du es sagtest.“

„Ich hab es auch nicht so gemeint!“, sagte Severus ungewollt laut. „Ich hab es ihr auch erklärt, aber sie begreift es einfach nicht.“

„Was hast du genau zu ihr gesagt?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

„Ich hab sie ein Schlammblut genannt … So nennen die reinblütigen Magier die Muggelstämmigen – Magier, die aus nichtmagischen Familien kommen. Lily ist muggelstämmig, wissen Sie. Das ist wie, wenn Sie einen Schwarzen als Nigger beschimpfen.“

„Oh“, machte der Psychiater, dem jetzt offenbar die ganze Tragweite der Sache bewusste wurde. „Wirst du Sie wieder sehen?“

„Wir sind in der Selben Klasse, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie es sich über die Ferien anders überlegt hat.“ Severus einzige Hoffnung war eigentlich, dass sich Lily eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen hatte und sich deshalb nicht an den furchtbaren Vorwurf seinerseits erinnern konnte – obwohl er das natürlich für äußerst unwahrscheinlich hielt.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wie man sich fühlt, wenn man die einzige gute Freundin, die man in dieser gottverdammten Schule hatte durch so eine Scheiße vergrault?“

„Ja, habe ich.“, sagte Mr Brandon. „Meine Schulzeit war auch nicht gerade das was man als prickelnd bezeichnen könnte.“

„Tatsächlich?“

„Es ist nicht grad angenehm Klassenbester zu sein und deshalb von allen Leuten als Streber bezeichnet zu werden.“

Severus lachte hohl. Oh ja, das kannte er nur zu gut.

„Wissen Sie, was merkwürdig ist?“

„Was?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

„Leute, die anders sind als alle anderen werden nie toleriert.“

„Gruppenzwang und Massentauglichkeit sind mächtige Instrumente.“, sagte der Psychiater.

„Da haben Sie wohl Recht.“

Die Beiden schwiegen kurz.

„Severus, darf ich dich etwas fragen?“

„Und was?“

„Inwieweit unterscheidet sich eigentlich das Leben eines Magiers von dem eines normalen Menschen?“, fragte Mr Brandon behutsam.

„Sie denken also auch, dass ich nicht normal bin?“, fragte Severus provokant.

„Nein. Nein!“, versuchte sein Gegenüber zu beschwichtigen. „So meinte ich das nicht. Ich meinte eher wie es im vergleich zu einem Leben ohne Magie ist, verstehst du?“

„Es gibt keinen Unterschied. Wir sind alle Menschen und wir sind alle die gleichen Idioten – egal, ob mit Magie oder ohne.“ Severus erhob sich und ging einige Schritte. „Aber natürlich gibt es Leute, die das nicht so sehen. Die glauben es sei wichtig. Und das es noch wichtiger ist aus einer reinen Magierfamilie zu kommen ist dann ja wohl klar.“

„Du magst diese Einstellung nicht, oder?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

„Nicht unbedingt – allen voran, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich Halbblüter bin und einen Mug… einen Nichtmagier als Vater habe. Halbblüter werden zwar eher akzeptiert als Muggelstämmige, aber man kann nicht sagen, dass mein Blutstatus sehr beliebt ist, auch wenn die meisten Magier ihm angehören.“

„Dein was?“, fragte der Psychiater. Er klang ungläubig, nahezu schockiert. Severus konnte sich denken warum. Der Blutstatus – der Wert des Blutes. Man musste schon ein riesiger Volltrottel sein, wenn man nicht wusste, welche Muggelregierung Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts ebenfalls alles am Reinheitsgehalt des Blutes festgemacht hatte.

„Mein Blutstatus – Sie haben schon richtig gehört.“

„Sind das etwa …?“

„Keine Nazis, Mr Brandon, aber etwas, dass dem sehr nahe kommt.“, sagte Severus und begann nun im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass ich nicht in die Verlegenheit komme mit meiner Herkunft herumzuprahlen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich in Hogwarts – meiner Schule – denen ziemlich angepasst.“

„Was meinst du mit angepasst?“, fragte der Psychiater und wirkte irgendwie nervös.

„Na ja, ich versuche bei den Reinblütern gut dazustehen. Würde ich denen alles so auf die Nase binden, wie ich es denke, dann wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst tot.“

„Hast du dieses Mädchen – Lily, richtig? – deshalb so genannt?“, fragte Mr Brandon und Severus spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Inneren schmerzhaft zusammenzog.

„Wie genau meinen Sie das?“, fragte er, um einwenig Zeit zu schinden.

„Unter den Schülern, die bei dieser Sache anwesend waren – waren da einige dieser Reinblüter dabei?“

Severus wollte nicht darauf antworten. Es war einfach zu grausam.

„Ja.“ Er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern. „Einige von denen waren aus meinem Jahrgang.“

Mr Brandon erhob sich und blickte ihn an. Er konnte sich irren, aber der Psychiater schien fast so etwas wie Mitleid zu haben.

„Sie wissen nichts davon, dass ich mit einer Muggelstämmigen aufgewachsen bin und sie auch noch mag.“

„Du wolltest dein Gesicht nicht verlieren.“, sagte Mr Brandon und es klang nur wie eine reine Feststellung – nichts Vorwurfsvolles lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich habe dort kaum eine Minute wo ich Ich bin. Nach so vielen Jahren kommt man irgendwie nicht mehr aus seiner Rolle raus – und sollten die irgendwann herausfinden wer ich bin, dann bin ich erledigt.“

„Hast du Angst?“, fragte der Psychiater.

„Ja, verdammt! Wie sollte ich nicht? Wenn du jeden Tag in einer Maskerade lebst und fürchten musst, dass dir irgendjemand auf die Schliche kommt …“ Severus raufte sich das Haar. „Wenn man an Angst sterben könnte, dann wäre ich wohl schon tot.“

Nun war es an Mr Brandon langsam im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Er schien über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

„Severus, ich werde dir jetzt eine kleine Geschichte erzählen und ich möchte, dass du mir aufmerksam zuhörst.“

Severus nickte.

„Vor vielen, vielen Jahren war ich hier in der Stadt im Gefängnis als Psychiater tätig. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag Menschen um mich, die mit ihren Problemen nicht klarkamen und deshalb früher oder später etwas Schlimmes getan haben. Eines Tages wurde ein Häftling zu mir geschickt, der etwa in deinem Alter war. Viel zu Jung, um schon ein furchtbares Verbrechen begangen zu haben.“

„Was hat er getan?“, fragte Severus aus reiner Neugierde.

„Er hat einen Doppelmord begangen. Ich habe ihn gefragt warum er es getan hat und er antwortete er habe keine Wahl gehabt. Später fand ich heraus, dass er Mitglied einer kleinen Straßengang war. Er erzählte mir, dass sie eine Straße in ihren Besitz hatten und den Leuten Wegzoll abpressten. Wer nicht zahlte wurde zusammengeschlagen oder anderweitig bestraft. Irgendwann kamen zwei Männer auf die Straße. Sie dachten sich nichts dabei und wurden von der Gang angehalten. Sie sahen wirklich wohlhabend aus, musst du wissen. Nicht so, wie diese jungen Männer, die auf der Straße herumlungerten, um den Leuten Geld abzupressen. Sie stammten ganz offensichtlich nicht aus den Gettos, wahrscheinlich nicht mal aus diesem Loch von Stadt. Nun jedenfalls weigerten sich die beiden zu zahlen. Daraufhin stürzte sich die Gruppe auf die Beiden. Sie schlugen sie zusammen und raubten sie aus. Theoretisch hätte das doch genügt, oder? Einfach nur zusammenschlagen und ausrauben. Aber der Anführer meinte schließlich, dass sie wohlhabend seien und ihnen die Polizei sicher eher helfen würde als einen von ihnen. Er zog eine Pistole und gab sie dem Jungen, von dem ich dir gerade erzähle. Er verlangte von ihm die Beiden zu erschießen, praktisch hinzurichten. Der Junge sträubte sich, musst du wissen. Er wollte es nicht tun. Er wollte kein Mörder sein. Doch er hatte Angst. Angst, dass ihn seine Freunde nicht mehr haben wollten, dass sie ihm womöglich sogar etwas antun würden. Schließlich nahm er die Waffe und schoss den beiden Männern in den Kopf. Danach versteckten sie die Leichen in einem Müllcontainer. Der Junge versuchte das Verbrechen, welches er auf Befehl eines Menschen tat, dem er Respekt zollte – wenn auch eher aus Angst denn aus Anerkennung –, zu verdrängen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er erzählte mir wie ihn diese Tat verfolgte. Wie ihn Nacht für Nacht Alpträume verfolgten und ihn um den Schlaf brachten. Schließlich nachdem er fast zwei Wochen weder geschlafen, noch sonderlich viel gegessen hatte, stellte er sich der Polizei. Er verpfiff zudem seine Freunde, die ihn zu dieser Tat gezwungen hatten.“

Severus wusste worauf Mr Brandon mit dieser Geschichte hinaus wollte. Es ging um das „Nein“-Sagen, um das verweigern von Befehlen. Er wusste, dass ein einfaches „Nein“ einem unter umständen viel Leid ersparte.

„Ich weiß, was Sie von mir wollen. Aber es ist nicht immer so einfach Anweißungen zu verweigern.“

„Ich habe nicht Behauptet, dass es einfach ist, Severus. Ich möchte dich nur warnen. Ich wette, du denkst jetzt, dass man diese belehrenden Worte ja ganz locker runterspulen kann, wenn man im Leben immer um derartige Grausamkeiten herumgekommen ist.“

Worauf Sie Gift nehmen können!

„Glaub mir, ich weiß, wie es ist in einer Clique zu hängen. Ich kenne diesen Gruppenzwang und die Ängste, die damit verbunden sind.“

Severus bedachte den Psychiater mit einem kühlen Blick.

„Ich werde sie nicht gewinnen lassen, keine Sorge.“

„Es geht nicht ums gewinnen, Severus!“

„Doch! Es geht immer ums gewinnen! Jeden verfluchten Scheißtag! Es geht immer nur darum der Beste zu sein – egal wo! So ist das nun mal. Wenn du es nicht bist gehst du unter und bist Futter für die Würmer. Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass Sie das wüssten.“

„Du irrst dich.“, sagte Mr Brandon und klang beinahe traurig.

„Meinen Sie?“

„Ja.“

\----------------------

Am nächsten Tag fuhren Severus und Tobias nach London. Sicher, es wäre um ein vielfaches schneller gegangen, wenn sie Flohpulver oder andere magische Wege benutzt hätten, doch es haperte an der praktischen Durchführung. Für Flohpulver brauchten sie einen ans Netzwerk angeschlossenen Kamin, den es im Haus der Snapes jedoch nicht gab. Apparieren konnte Severus noch nicht. Besen gab es zudem auch nicht im Haus, was vor allem zwei Gründe hatte: Erstens, Severus war alles andere als ein toller Flieger und litt zudem an Höhenangst – jedes Mal, wenn er gezwungen war einen Besen zu benutzen starb er förmlich vor Angst. Zudem war er der Meinung, dass es einen guten Grund hatte, dass der Schöpfer dem Mensch keine Flügel gab und er deshalb lieber auf dem „Boden der Tatsachen“ blieb – und Zweitens … Wie zum Teufel hätte er Tobias auf einen Besen gekriegt?

Natürlich gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten. Einen Portschlüssel beispielsweise, doch Severus wollte keine von den Todessern kontrollierte Transportmöglichkeit verwenden. Da hätte er sich auch gleich eine Zielscheibe auf die Brust malen können. Somit blieb dann nur noch der Fahrende Ritter – aber dieser wurde von allen Familienmitgliedern als absolut letzte Möglichkeit angesehen, denn die eine Fahrt, die Severus mit dem Ding absolvieren musste blieb ihn für immer unauslöschlich im Gedächtnis, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass eine gewisse Mrs Marschbanks ihm aus dem dritten Stock des Busses auf den Kopf gereihert hatte. Unglaublich einprägend!

So kam es, dass Severus und sein Vater eine mehrstündige Fahrt nach London auf sich nahmen – in ihrem alten Ford, der zu 100 Prozent echte Muggelware war und keinerlei magischen Veränderungen aufwies. Severus kritzelte während der Fahrt einige Verbesserungen seines Zauberspruchprojekts in sein altes Zaubertrankbuch. Zudem hatte er endlich einen Namen dafür: Sectumsempra!

In London quartierten sie sich für einen Tag in einer Pension unweit vom Bahnhof Kings Cross ein. Weit weg von Seinesgleichen. Die meisten Magier suchten sich ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel oder ähnlichen magischen Herbergen in der Stadt. Doch Severus hatte kein Interesse daran seine Mitschüler eher zu treffen als nötig, obwohl das unvermeidlich sein würde – immerhin war der Tropfende Kessel der magische Zugang zur Winkelgasse. Und dort würde er heute hingehen müssen, um sich einige Dinge für die Schule zu besorgen.

\----------------------

Gegen Nachmittag machte sich Severus auf den Weg gen Winkelgasse. Tobias wollte, wie jedes Mal, natürlich mitgehen, obwohl er ihn, wie jedes Mal, warnte. Denn Severus wollte nicht wissen, was die reinblütigen Freaks mit ihm taten, wenn sie herausfanden, dass er ein Muggel war. Doch wie so oft siegte die im Familienzweig der Snapes stark verbreitete Sturheit.

Severus bat seinen Vater im Voraus, dass er sich unauffällig verhalten sollte – so wie jedes Mal. Allerdings wusste er, dass dies ein reiner Wunsch war, denn Tobias Snape war mit seinen 1 Meter 89, seinen breiten, muskulösen Schultern und seinen Muggelklamotten – und nicht zuletzt gerade deshalb – in etwa so unauffällig wie ein Elefant in der Badewanne. Severus bemühte sich zwar seinen Vater wenigstens ein bisschen wie jemanden magischen Ursprungs aussehen zu lassen, aber es nützte nicht viel. Er gab Tobias eine alte Robe seiner Mutter, die ihm halbwegs passte und ermahnte ihn – zum wahrscheinlich tausendsten Mal –, dass er sich nicht wie ein neugieriges Kind benehmen sollte, sondern so tun als würde er derlei Dinge, wie in der Winkelgasse, jeden Tag sehen. Zudem machten sie aus, dass er Severus das Reden überließ.

Schließlich betraten sie die Passage durch den Eingang im Tropfenden Kessel. Die Winkelgasse war ein düsterer Ort. Tatsächlich schien sie von Jahr zu Jahr immer schäbiger zu werden. Eine Nebenwirkung des Krieges. Nicht viele Magier hatten den Mut im Land zu bleiben, wenn doch Todesser und Muggelhasser an jeder Ecke standen. Somit verschwanden auch viele der normalen Geschäfte von hier und wurden nicht selten von denen der Schwarzmagier ersetzt. Severus mied diese Läden so gut es ging, auch wenn er sich für Schwarze Magie interessierte – und das schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit. Sie faszinierte ihn ungemein und er konnte noch nie verstehen warum es eigentlich diese Unterteilung in Weiße und Schwarze Magie gab. Magie war schließlich Magie!

Aber man machte nicht den besten Eindruck auf die Leute, wenn man sein Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten gar so öffentlich zeigte.

Wahrscheinlich wurde diese Einteilung von Leuten erfunden, die glauben Dumbledore hätte Grindelwald totgeheilt! , dachte er fast schon einwenig belustigt. Ja, denn nur schlechte Menschen greifen zur dunklen Seite der Macht! Haha! Tz, Mr Lucas, wir sind alle Sith und Jedi in einem – da gibt es keinen Unterschied.

Severus ging, dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater, der einen etwas ängstlichen Eindruck machte, zu einem Zeitungsstand gleich am Eingang der Gasse.

„Und, was gibt’s Neues?“, fragte Severus den Zeitungsverkäufer.

„Der gleiche Scheiß, wie immer, Jungschen.“

„Lassen Sie das bloß keinen Todesser hören.“, bemerkte er und kaufte sich eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Obwohl er wusste, dass der Prophet vom Todesserregime kontrolliert wurde, konnte ein Blick nicht schaden – immerhin hatte er seit dem Sommer nichts mehr mitbekommen. Wahrscheinlich hätte Voldemort die magische Variante der Atombombe in London zünden können und es wäre trotzdem an ihm vorbeigegangen.

Severus sah zusammen mit Tobias auf die Titelseite und überflog die Schlagzeilen.

Ministerium kündigt verschärfte Blutstatusüberprüfungen für September an!

Mist! , dachte Severus.

Mutmaßliche Terroristen in Glasgow festgenommen – Verdächtige sollen Muggelstämmigen Zuflucht gewährt und Anschläge auf Ministeriumseinrichtungen geplant haben.

Weiter so, Leute!

Darunter war die kleine Version eines Propagandaplakats zu sehen, auf dem Mitglieder der Magischen Garde und der „Black Snakes“ – einer Kampfeinheit der Todesser, welche für die „Vernichtung der Feinde der Reinheit“ eingesetzt wurde – abgebildet waren. Die Black Snakes rekrutierten viele reinblütige Hogwartsabgänger in ihre Reihen. Es war das gefürchteste Killerkommando des Regimes. Neben ihnen gab es noch die „Bears of Revenge“ und die „Knights of Pureness“. Das alles waren Eliteeinheiten, deren Ziel das Aufspüren und Vernichten von Muggelstämmigen und ihrer Sympathisanten war.

Severus wollte gar nicht daran denken, was ihm mal blühte, wenn er Hogwarts verließ. Jeder der magisches Blut in sich trug musste dienen. Er wusste, dass es auch Reinblüter gab, die nicht in den Todesserstreitkräften dienen wollten. Es waren Zwangsrekrutierungen. Wer sich weigerte war grundsätzlich verdächtig ein Sympathisant der „Anhänger des unwerten Blutes“ zu sein – so wie es Voldemort in einer im MRF übertragenen flammenden Rede vor den Streitkräften im letzten Winter nannte. Severus hatte sich viel von dem gemerkt, was der Dunkle Lord erzählt hatte. Nicht Weniges davon ließ ihn fast den Mageninhalt vor sich ausbreiten. Ein Satz Voldemorts bohrte sich damals wie ein giftiger Splitter in seinen Leib:

„Zuerst töten wir die Subversiven, dann ihre Komplizen, dann ihre Sympathisanten und schließlich die Indifferenten!“

Eine klare unmissverständliche Botschaft! Entweder man war für das Regime oder man war dagegen. Einen Mittelweg gab es nicht.

Severus drückte seinem Vater die Zeitung in die Hände und ging mit ihm im Schlepptau seinen Besorgungen nach. Schließlich nachdem er die meisten kleineren Dinge erledigt hatte bog er zu Flourish & Blotts ab. Severus benötigte noch ein paar Bücher und ging nichts ahnend durch die Regalreihen als er plötzlich zwei nur all zu bekannte Stimmen um die Ecken kommen hörte. Er entriss Tobias wieder den Propheten aus den Händen, ließ sich blitzartig auf einen Stapel Bücher fallen und tat so als würde er lesen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Tobias verdutzt.

„Schhh!!! Ich bin nicht da! Wir kennen uns gar nicht!“, zischte Severus. Sein Vater war offensichtlich total irritiert und blickte stirnkratzend in die Richtung der beiden Teenager, die gerade in die Reihe einbogen. Zwei wahre Playboys! Einer von ihnen hatte kurzes, schwarzes, zerstruppeltes Haar und trug eine Brille. Der andere hatte lange, schwarze Haare und wirkte wie die personifizierte Coolness.

„Was habt ihr Beiden denn nun zusammen gemacht? Habt ihr …?“, fragte der Junge mit dem langen Haaren und machte eine höchst zweideutige Geste.

„Sirius, kannst du nicht mal aufhören zu fragen. Es ist meine Sache, was ich mit Lily mache.“

Severus wurde hellhörig.

„Aber sie hat doch bei dir übernachtet. Irgendetwas muss doch dabei herausgekommen sein.“

„Jetzt hör auf!“

„Ach, komm schon! Mir kannst du’s doch erzählen, Krone! Ich bin doch nicht so ne Tratschtante wie Wurmschwanz.“

Der Junge mit den zerstruppelten Haaren Stöhnte entnervt.

„Also gut, wenn du’s unbedingt wissen willst: Ja, ich hab mit ihr geschlafen.“

WHAT TO FUCK?!!!

Severus fuhr schockiert nach oben und beachtete dabei nicht das Hängeregal über ihm. Er donnerte mit dem Kopf dagegen. Ein Schmerz, als berste ihm der Schädel, war die Folge, sowie ein Regen aus hartledergebundenen Büchern, die ihm noch zusätzlich auf den Kopf krachten und ihm extra noch Schmerzen zufügten.

James Potter und Sirius Black entging der Krawall nicht. Sie wandten sich um und sahen sich einem fluchenden Severus Snape und einem äußerst besorgten und verwegenen Magier – der Glück hatte, wenn man ihn nicht des Sympathisantentums anklagte, so muggelig, wie er aussah – Auge in Auge gegenüber.

Niemand sagte etwas. Potter und Black wirkten überrascht. In Severus Augen lag die bloße Abneigung – Nein! Hass! Immerhin hatte dieser Gryffindorschauhase gerade zugegeben mit seiner Sandkastenfreundin gefickt zu haben! Tobias stand verdattert neben dem Trio und schien gar nicht zu begreifen, was hier los war. Kein Wunder, da Severus ihm nie von seiner Feindschaft erzählte. Wenn es Probleme in der Schule gegeben hatte wandte er sich grundsätzlich an seine Mutter.

„Schnifulus.“, sagte Potter. Severus antwortete nicht. Zu sehr war er mit seinem Hass beschäftigt, der ihm das Adrenalin in die Adern jagte. Es juckte ihm geradezu in den Fingern seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und den Sectumsempra an ihm auszuprobieren. Aber nein, er wollte hier kein Blutbad anrichten, obwohl die Möglichkeit ziemlich verlockend war, wie er zugeben musste.

Er hat mit Lily geschlafen! Er hat mit Lily … Nein! Das darf einfach nicht wahr sein! Dieses Aas von einem Gryffindor! , kreiste es ständig in seinem Kopf. Aber vielleicht wollte es Lily ja gar nicht? Das ist es! Er hat sie vergewaltigt!

„Duuu …!“, presste Severus aus sich heraus.

„Hast du irgendein Problem, Schnifulus?“, fragte Black.

„Lass die Finger von Lily!“, kam es über seine Lippen, kaum, dass er es gedacht hatte.

„Was?“, sagte Potter verdutzt.

„He, hat Evans diesen haarshampoolosen Spinner nicht nach dieser Schlammblüter-Sache abserviert?“, fragte Black seinen Freund und brachte somit das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Noch bevor Severus wusste was er tat hatte er sich auf Potter gestürzt und ihm einen kräftigen Haken verpasst. Black sprang überrascht zur Seite und zog seinen Zauberstab. Tobias stürzte seinem Sohn nach, um ihn von seinem Rivalen wegzuziehen, doch zu spät! Severus hatte Potter an den Haaren gepackt und schleifte ihm zum Ende des Regals wo er ihn mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

„DU VERFLUCHTES –“ Er schlug Potters Kopf mit jedem Wort einmal gegen die Backsteinwand. „DRECKIGES – SCHLEIMIGES – STÜCK – SCHEISSE!!!“

Black war schon drauf und dran einen Fluch auf ihn abzufeuern als es Tobias schließlich gelang seinen Sohn von James Potter wegzuziehen. Dieser sank an der Wand zu einem Haufen Elend zusammen und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt.

„BIST DU NICHT GANZ DICHT?“, schrie Black und zielte auf Severus. Er wehrte sich gegen den Griff seines Vaters, während er Black einen tödlichen Blick angedeihen ließ.

„Severus, beruhige dich!“, rief Tobias.

„Nein! Ich bring – ihn – um!“ Severus war wie im Wahn. Die Raserei klang nicht ab, im Gegenteil. Er wollte Potter Schmerzen zufügen. Viele, endlose Schmerzen.

Erst als Tobias ihm von den beiden, jungen Magiern wegzog, ihn gegen das nächste Regal drückte und ihm eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige gab schien auch das Adrenalin und der Hass in Severus Kopf nachzulassen. Sein Vater packte ihn grob am Umhang und zog ihn davon. Erst als sie einige Regalreihen zwischen sich und die anderen Teenager gebracht hatten ließ er Severus wieder los.

„Sag mal, was ist mit dir los?“, sagte Tobias äußerst ungehalten. „Und erzähl mir nie wieder etwas von Unauffälligkeit, wenn du dann irgendwo nen Rappel kriegst und einfach auf Leute losgehst!“

Severus blickte seinen Vater hasserfüllt an. Er hatte keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich erinnerte sich Tobias nicht mal an Lily, schließlich wohnten sie schon viele Jahre nicht mehr in Spinners End. Aber das war ihm egal. Potter, dieses Schwein, hatte mit Lily herumgemacht. Allein die Vorstellung brachte Severus um den Verstand! Und das Schlimmste war das nun furchtbare Bilder seinen Kopf heimsuchten. Bilder in denen er Potter und Lily sah wie sie …

Nein! Nein! Hör auf, Severus! Daran denkst jetzt gar nicht! Du stellst nicht vor wie sie …

… Sex haben? Argh, verdammter Bastard! Das wird ihm eines Tages noch Leid tun! ICH WERDE DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS ES IHM LEID TUT!

Sev, hast du eine Ahnung wie Lily darauf reagiert, wenn du ihrem „neuen Schwarm“ hinterherläufst und ihn fertig machst?

ER – IST – NICHT – IHR – NEUER SCHWARM! Der Wichser hat sie gezwungen!

Ja, red dir das bloß weiter ein! Wahrscheinlich hat er sie ebenso sehr gezwungen wie du Jennifer.

Was meinst du damit?

Was ich meine? Verdammt, Severus, Black hatte Recht, kapierst du das nicht? Es ist vorbei zwischen euch! Aus und vorbei!

Nein ist es nicht!

Ach, jetzt hör auf! So verblendet kannst du doch nicht sein! Dein Interesse für die Dunklen Künste hätte sie ja noch verkraftet, aber Reinblutfreunde und ein „Schlammblut“, das ihr zuteil wurde hat eure Beziehung endgültig erledigt. Schlag sie dir aus dem Kopf, Mann, sie ist Geschichte!

Severus kniff die Augen zu, da er spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Er wollte es nicht wahr haben.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Tobias behutsam.

„SEH ICH SO AUS!?“ Severus bemerkte gar nicht, dass er schrie. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und es dauerte einige Augenblickte bis er sich fasste. „Komm, wir besorgen die restlichen Sachen und verschwinden.“

\----------------------

Am Abend saß Severus auf seinem Bett und packte seine heute erworbenen Gegenstände in den Koffer. Das Zimmer, das sie gemietet hatten war sehr klein und karg. Es gab nur einen Schrank und zwei Betten, deren beste Zeiten offensichtlich bereits hinter ihnen lagen, sowie ein kleines Bad.

Ein halblauter Schmerzensschrei und nachfolgende Flüche sagten Severus, dass sich Tobias gerade wieder einmal beim Rasieren geschnitten hatte.

„Willst du mir vielleicht endlich mal erzählen, was das heute zwischen euch war?“, fragte sein Vater als er schließlich aus dem Bad kam.

„Weißt du noch wer Lily Evans ist?“ Severus beschloss zumindest ein bisschen Klarheit zu schaffen.

„Evans? Evans? Kommt mir bekannt vor, aber …“

„Als wir noch in Spinners End wohnten haben die Evans uns genau gegenüber gewohnt. Sie hatten zwei Töchter und ihr Vater, Marvin, hat dich ständig zugeparkt.“

„Ach ja, jetzt weiß ich wen du meinst!“, sagte Tobias bei dem es endlich geklingelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich auch nur lebhaft an Marvin. Die Beiden hatten sich ständig in den Haaren.

„Wir sind zusammen in der Schule …“

„Wie? Sie ist auch eine … ich meine …“, fragte Tobias überrascht und Severus hätte ihm am liebsten mit all seiner Gehässigkeit gefragt, ob er damals überhaupt auch nur einen Tag daheim war, doch er verkniff es sich. Nicht zuletzt, weil er und sein Vater augenblicklich ein überraschend gutes Verhältnis hatten und Severus keinen großen Wert darauf legte in den letzten Stunden vor seiner Fahrt nach Hogwarts erneut den Ausnahmezustand zu verhängen.

„Ja, wir waren wirklich seeeehr gute Freunde.“

„Ist sie das Mädchen mit dem du …?“

„Nein!“, sagte Severus kategorisch. „Ich denke wir waren eher platonisch verliebt.“

Das denke ich aber nicht! Sev, du hast sie wirklich geliebt – nicht nur im Geiste!

Halt die Klappe!

„Nun jedenfalls ist mir ihr gegenüber letzten Sommer etwas ziemlich Mieses rausgerutscht und na ja den Rest kannst du dir wahrscheinlich denken.“, sagte Severus.

„Sie hat Schluss gemacht?“, fragte Tobias.

Severus nickte.

„Jep!“

„Und dieser Typ von heute ist jetzt mit ihr zusammen?“

„Jep!“, machte Severus erneut.

„Und der sagte doch irgendwas von miteinander geschlafen, oder?“, fragte Tobias, um auch wirklich alle Fakten dieses shakespearischen Beziehungsdramas zu erfassen. „Und deshalb bist du so ausgerastet?“

„Jep!“

Severus und sein Vater blickten sich einige Augenblicke an und er machte sich schon auf irgendwelche Tadelungen und Beziehungstipps gefasst, doch …

„Das tut mir leid, Sev.“, sagte Tobias.

Severus traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wie war das? Hörte er da etwa Mitleid?

„Das ist echt mies. Kann verstehen, dass du ausgetickt bist.“

War da etwa Verständnis? Er konnte es kaum fassen. Tobias Snape hatte Mitleid und Verständnis für ihn – seinen Sohn! So was gab es ja in all den Jahren noch nie!

„Was ist?“, fragte sein Vater als er Severus verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Dad …“, begann er und musste lachen. „… dass ist das Beste, was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast!“

\----------------------

Der Morgen brach unglaublich schnell an – so zumindest kam es Severus vor. Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg nach Kings Cross. Am Bahnhof angekommen gingen sie zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Tobias konnte als Muggel die Barriere am Gleis 9 ¾ nicht durchschreiten, also verabschiedeten sie sich hier.

„Komm mir zu Weihnachten ja wieder gesund nach Hause.“, sagte Tobias und umarmte seinen Sohn. Severus stand völlig steif da. Er war derartige Gefühle gar nicht von seinem Vater gewöhnt.

„Was soll schon passieren?“, fragte Severus und versuchte lässig zu klingen.

„Ich hab die Zeitung gesehen. Es wird schlimmer, oder?“

„Dad, Moms Tod sollte doch Beweis genug sein, dass es schlimmer wird.“, antwortete Severus. Tobias nickte und gab ihn seinem Koffer. Ein Krähen erfüllte die Luft und Hades landete auf Severus’ Schulter.

„Wo kommst du jetzt erst her?“, sagte Severus zu seinem Raben. Hades krähte erneut und es wirkte irgendwie kleinlaut.

„Machs gut.“, verabschiedete sich Tobias. Er wank seinem Vater eher flüchtig, bevor er die Barriere betrat. Dahinter kam der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ zum Vorschein, an dem der Hogwarts-Express stand. Der Zug, der die Schüler zur Schule brachte war eine dieser alten, scharlachroten, schottischen Dampfloks. Nicht unbedingt die beste Tarnung, wenn man bedachte, dass der Großteil des britischen Eisenbahnnetzes auf Diesel- bzw. Strombetrieb umgestellt worden war – aber immerhin unauffälliger als auf Besen fliegende Menschen.

Der Bahnsteig war überfüllt von Schülern und Eltern, die ihre Kinder verabschiedeten. Dazwischen konnte er einige „Observatoren“ ausmachen. Die Oberservatoren waren schwarz uniformierte, junge Männer, die ihren Dienst bei den Streitkräften ableisteten und deren Aufgabe darin bestand den Leuten mit Blutstatusüberprüfungen auf den Geist zu gehen. Severus drängte sich durch die versammelte Masse, um zum Zug zu kommen.

„Blutstatus?“, fragte plötzlich jemand grob neben ihm und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Haben die nichts Besseres zutun? , dachte Severus entnervt.

„Halbblüter.“, antwortete er und zog seinen Ausweis aus seiner Hosentasche.

Der Observator nahm ihn und prüfte ihn mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs. Severus konnte gar nicht sagen wie er es hasste. Vor allem, weil in diesem Ausweis sein eignes Blut mit eingearbeitet wurde. Man bekam die Ausweise kurz bevor man nach Hogwarts kam und musste im Ministerium eine Blutprobe abgeben. Mit dieser wurde dann nicht nur der eigene Blutstatus ermittelt, sondern auch der Ausweis bearbeitet. Blutstatusausweise konnte man deshalb nicht fälschen. Es war wie ein Fingerabdruck. Einmalig und unveränderbar.

Severus hasste es. Für ihn fühlte es sich immer an als habe man ihn eine Nummer auf die Stirn tätowiert.

„In Ordnung. Sie können weitergehen.“, sagte der Observator schließlich und gab ihn seinen Ausweis zurück.

Severus drängte sich weiter vorwärts. Ein Pfiff der Lok schallte durch die Luft. Schließlich erreichte er die Wagons und stieg ein. Hades saß immer noch auf seiner Schulter. Der Rabe saß so ruhig auf seiner Schulter, dass man auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dass er ausgestopft war. Normale Tiere wären bei all der Hektik wohl in Panik geraten, aber nicht Hades.

Severus zwängte sich durch die schmalen Korridore der Wagons bis er schließlich ziemlich weit hinten ein leeres Abteil fand. Als er die Tür aufschob spürte er wie sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung setzte. Severus ließ sich auf die Sitzbank fallen und legte den Koffer neben sich. Hades flatterte von seiner Schulter auf die gegenüberliegende Bank und krähte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus.

Hades zeigte mit dem Schnabel in Richtung der Abteiltür und krähte erneut. Er bemerkte nun, dass jemand in der Tür stand. Ein großer, hagerer Junge in Severus’ Alter. Er war ziemlich blass und hatte kurzes, blondes Haar und trug einen Koffer in der Hand. Er wirkte sehr gepflegt und strahlte auf kühle Art und Weise Schönheit aus.

Severus kannte ihn. Er war in seinem Jahrgang und einer der wenigen Reinblüter mit denen er gut auskam und denen er nichts vorspielen musste.

„Darf man eintreten?“, fragte der Blonde.

„Nein, für Aristokraten ist dieses Abteil leider zu klein, aber ich wette auf dem Dach ist noch Platz, Lucius.“, sagte Severus und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Du bist ein Arsch!“, gab Lucius Malfoy zu bedenken und strafte sein Gegenüber mit einem erhobenen Mittelfinger. Er lachte und trat ein. „Hast du heute wieder einen deiner sarkastischen Tage?“

„Keine Ahnung.“, antwortete Severus.

Lucius setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Hades beäugte ihn einen Moment misstrauisch und flatterte auf die Gepäckablage. Severus wusste, dass sein Rabe den jungen Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte. Als sie sich in ihrem ersten Schuljahr zum allerersten Mal begegneten hatte Hades einen Rappel bekommen und auf Lucius eingehackt. Severus musste das Tier schocken, um es zu beruhigen und Lucius hatte einige unansehnliche Narben davongetragen. Seitdem mied Hades den Reinblüter als habe er die Pest.

„Und wie waren deine Ferien?“

Severus bedachte sein Gegenüber mit einem viel sagenden Blick.

„Oh sorry, hab vergessen, dass …“

„Schön, dass du es vergessen konntest.“, bemerkte Severus bissig.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint.“, beschwichtigte Lucius.

„Nun, dann ist es, denk ich, klar, dass meine Ferien beschissen waren. Und bei dir?“

Lucius zuckte unentschieden mit den Schultern.

„Ging so.“, sagte er mit einer Stimme als würde er sich an etwas ganz und gar grässliches erinnern.

„Ist jemand gestorben?“, fragte Severus. Er konnte sich diese Spitzfindigkeit einfach nicht verkneifen.

Lucius schnaufte.

„Nein, aber Mutter hat wieder versucht mich mit Narzissia zu verkuppeln.“

Severus musste kichern. Lucius Malfoy und Narzissia Black – das war sowieso so eine ganz besondere Angelegenheit.

„Hör auf, Sev! Du lebst wenigstens in keiner alterwürdigen Familie, die dir ständig eine vorteilhafte Partie aufdrängen will.“

„Tja, daran wirst du wohl nicht vorbei kommen.“, meinte Severus lakonisch. Er wusste, dass es fies von ihm war, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders als Lucius wegen den Verkupplungsversuchen seiner Eltern aufzuziehen.

„Argh, Sev!“, machte Lucius und wirkte fast einwenig hysterisch. „Vor ein paar Wochen waren wir zu einem Bankett bei den Blacks geladen.“

„Oh, ich hoffe da hat es dann endlich zwischen euch geknistert.“, sagte Severus.

Lucius warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nein, hat es nicht und wird es auch nie!“, fauchte sein Gegenüber, der wohl langsam die Geduld mit Severus’ Sticheleien verlor. „Einen langweiligen Abend zwischen Leuten, die geschlagene vier Stunden über die Politik des Dunklen Lords debattieren hätte ich ja noch ausgehalten – Wirklich, da gab es schon Schlimmeres! –, aber …“ Lucius hielt kurz inne. „Nun ja, ich wollte kurz vor die Tür, um eine zu Rauchen und dann fängt mich Bellatrix im Flur ab und …“ Peinliches Schweigen folgte.

„Komm schon! Was ist passiert?“, drängte Severus. „Du kannst nicht immer an der spannendsten Stelle aufhören, Mann! Solche Cliffhanger mag ich gar nicht.“

Lucius schien sich gerade gern irgendwo anders hinzuwünschen. Er saß da und rutsche nervös hin und her.

„Bellatrix scheint mitgekriegt zu haben, dass ich nicht gerade auf ihre Schwester steh. Zuerst dachte ich ja sie wolle nur reden oder so und ich hab mich eben drauf eingelassen, immerhin war ich froh, dass ich mal aus dieser Politikrunde rauskam …“ Wieder machte Lucius eine Pause. Severus war versucht ihn zu packen und zu schütteln. Es brachte ihn zur Weißglut, wenn Lucius nicht zum Punkt kam und ewig um den heißen Brei redete. „Nach einer Weile hat sie mich in ne Ecke gedrängt und …“

„Was denn?“, rief Severus völlig entnervt. „Hat sie versucht dich zu vergewaltigen?“

Lucius schien von seinen Worten völlig betroffen.

„So was in der Art, ja. Ich schwör dir hätte ihr keine Abfuhr erteilt, dann hätte diese … diese geisteskranke Nymphomanin mich …“

„Lucius, du darfst das nicht so negativ sehen. Sicher, hat sie bemerkt wie verklemmt du immer bist. Sie wollte dich nur ein wenig auflockern.“

„Dir haben sie wohl ins Gehirn geschissen!“, rief Lucius völlig von der Rolle.

„Warum?“, fragte Severus. „Es wäre doch nicht das erste Mal, dass …“

„ICH WARNE DICH!“ Lucius zeigte in einem erneuten Anflug von Hysterie mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„In jener wunderbaren Nacht vor einem halben Jahr …“

„NOCH EIN WORT UND ICH VERHEX DICH!“

„… als wir unsere Unschuld verloren haben …“

Lucius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und richtete ihn auf Severus.

„Mein Gott, was bist du denn so empfindlich?!“, sagte er grinsend.

„DAS – IST – NICHT – WITZIG!“

„Doch! Und zwar ziemlich.“

„Sev, es war furchtbar!“, sagte Lucius und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder sinken. „Es war eine Katastrophe! Aber wahrscheinlich lag es am Alkohol.“

Oder an mir. , dachte Severus etwas schuldbewusst. Tja, man soll auf ausgefallenen Weihnachtspartys ja auch immer auf seine Getränke aufpassen.

Aber Severus hatte es nur gut gemeint. Und er hatte Lucius noch nicht mal was richtig Schlimmes ins Butterbier gekippt. Nur einen kleinen Stimmungsaufheller. Sicher, Severus war auch nicht der ausgelassenste Mensch, aber Lucius war, wenn es um Frauen ging, tatsächlich noch steifer als er – und das sollte was heißen!

Er blickte kurz aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Sie würden bald da sein.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es uns an dem Abend hervorragend ging. Der Schrecken kam erst am nächsten Morgen.“

„Jetzt hör auf! Hat es dir etwa Spaß gemacht, weil du ständig damit anfängst?“

„Sagen wir einfach, ich werde diese Nacht noch sehr lange in Erinnerung haben.“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast echt 'ne Meise!“

\----------------------

Schließlich brach die Nacht herein und der Hogwarts-Express fuhr auf dem Bahnhof von Hogsmade ein. Severus stieg mit Lucius im Schlepptau aus. Sie hatten mittlerweile ihre Schuluniformen angezogen. Und Severus wirkte in diesen Sachen wieder einmal einwenig verwegen und unordentlich, während man bei Lucius glauben konnte, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben nichts anderes getragen hatte, so elegant und stielsicher wie er darin aussah und sich bewegte – obwohl es die gleiche Montur war. Hades saß mal wieder regungslos auf Severus Schulter. Er ließ seinen Blick über den Bahnhof schweifen und entdeckte prompt die potterische Clique. Severus musste mit ansehen wie Lily und James sich küssten, doch zu seiner Genugtuung konnte er feststellen, dass Potter ein gigantisches Veilchen unterm Auge von ihren letzten Zusammentreffen davongetragen hatte.

Ich hab einfach die bessere Technik! , dachte Severus stolz. Sie stiegen in die Kutschen, die sie hinauf zum Schloss brachten, welches sich wie eine bedrohliche Manifestation in den Nachthimmel erhob. Er sah aus dem Fenster in die finstere Nacht hinein. Lucius saß neben ihn und kritzelte etwas in sein Tagebuch. Er hatte seine Brille aufgesetzt, da er Weitsichtig war und sonst nicht erkannte, was er da eigentlich schrieb. Severus verstand noch nie wie man überhaupt Tagebuch führen konnte. Vielleicht war er ja einfach nur Faul, aber ihm raubte so was den Nerv – zudem fand er es alles andere als prickelnd wenn er bedachte, dass im Prinzip jeder so an seine Erinnerungen kam.

Das Schloss rückte näher und schließlich dauerte es nicht mehr lange bis sie vor dem großen Eichenportal von Hogwarts ausstiegen. Severus stiefelte die steinerne Treppe nach oben. Die große Schülermasse schien ihn dabei fast schon von selbst zu bewegen. Sie strömten allesamt in die Große Halle. Severus und Lucius suchten sich schnell einen Platz am Slytherintisch. Die Halle füllte sich nach einiger Zeit vollständig und die Erstklässler wurden den Häusern zugeteilt. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie er einst in dieser Halle gestanden hatte, völlig von der Aufregung übermannt, und den Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt kriegte. Severus hatte vorher allerlei Geschichten über die Auswahl gehört – und im Nachhinein betrachtet war da eine phantastischer als die andere. Das er ausgerechnet nach Slytherin kam hatte im magischen Familienzweig der Princes schon fast einwenig Empörung ausgelöst. Schließlich war ein Großteil der Familie entweder in Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor gewesen. Somit fiel Severus mal wieder wunderbar aus dem Muster.

Doch nach all den Jahren war die Auswahl nicht mehr wirklich spannend für ihn – aber da war er zum Glück nicht der Einzige. Lucius Beispielweise kritzelte, kaum, dass er am Tisch saß, schon wieder in sein Tagebuch. Die Auswahl blieb von ihm ziemlich unbeachtet, was ihn natürlich alles andere als vorbildlich erschienen ließ – denn immerhin war er Vertrauensschüler.

Nach einigen Minuten war das alljährige Schauspiel vorbei und Dumbledore erhob sich für seine obligatorische Eröffnungsrede. Severus rempelte Lucius mit dem Ellenbogen an, damit er endlich aufhörte in sein Buch zu schreiben. Ganz erschrocken darüber, dass die Auswahl schon vorbei war steckte Lucius das Tagebuch weg.

„Willkommen, willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts.“, rief Dumbledore und breitete die Arme aus, woraufhin die Halle gänzlich verstummte.

Und auf das Leid und Elend die nächsten 12 Monate über mich hereinbrechen. , dachte Severus zynisch.

Fast wie jedes Jahr beschränkte sich der Schulleiter darauf alte und neue Verbote aufzuzählen, sowie hintersinnige Kommentare über die Politik der Todesser abzulassen. Severus war sich sicher, wäre Dumbledore nicht Dumbledore, sondern irgendein verpennter Magier, dann würde er sich schon lange die Radieschen von unten ansehen. Natürlich wollte Voldemort ihn gern unter der Erde sehen, doch solange er in Hogwarts war kam man nicht an ihn heran. Dumbledore war der Subversive Nr. 1 auf der großen Schwarzen Liste des Regimes. Zudem war es allgemein bekannt, dass er den Untergrund anführte. Severus fand es schon fast witzig wie der alte Zausel den Todessern doch auf der Nase herumtanzte. Ein Revoluzzer mitten unter ihnen, greifbar, bedrohlich für das System und doch unantastbar. Verbarrikadiert in einer der sichersten Magierfestungen der Welt. Das musste Voldemort wahrlich um den Verstand bringen.

Aber eines Tages würden sie Dumbledore kriegen. Das war so sicher wie der nächste Morgen. Er konnte nicht für immer Widerstand leisten und irgendwann würde der alte Magier einen Fehler machen – einen tödlichen Fehler womöglich. Niemand konnte ewig kämpfen und die Todesser waren eindeutig in der Überzahl. Irgendwann fiel der letzte Rebell – so war es immer. Irgendwann gab es keinen Widerstand mehr. Irgendwann würden sie – würde er, der Dunkle Lord – gewinnen. Irgendwann …

Severus wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Dumbledore sich wieder setzte und das Bankett eröffnet wurde.

Sie aßen und innerhalb der nächsten Stunde leerte sich die Halle nach und nach. Als Severus fertig war ging er allein zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slythrins in den Kerkern. Lucius war bereits vorgegangen, da er sich noch duschen wollte.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war düster, aber gemütlich. Das Wappen Slytherins hing an der Wand. Wenige, magische Fackeln erhellten den Raum. Das Feuer im Kamin prasselte gemütlich vor sich hin und einige Schüler saßen auf den Sofas oder in den Sesseln. Mansche saßen auch auf dem Teppich und unterhielten ausgelassen. Severus ging in seinen Schlafsaal und legte dort seine Robe ab. Avery, der ein Jahr älter war als er, saß auf seinem Bett und grinste vor sich hin. Er konnte den Reinblüter nicht wirklich leiden, da er eine Art an sich hatte, die ihn an Potter erinnerte. Severus fragte ihn gar nicht erst was los sei, denn Averys Geschichten hatten meist sowieso etwas mit Muggelerniedrigung oder sexuellen Ausfällen zutun.

Hades saß auf einer Stange neben seinem Nachttisch und seine schwarzen Augen glommen im schwachen Schein des unnatürlichen Lichts der Kerker.

Severus setzte sich auf sein Bett und reckte sich. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Er strich Hades vorsichtig über den Kopf, der ihn daraufhin geradezu zärtlich in den Finger biss.

Du verstehst mich.

Severus ging schließlich in die Baderäume der Slytherins, die sich hinter dem Gemälde eines Ungarischen Hornschwanzes im Gemeinschaftsraum verbargen. Die Räumlichkeiten waren weiß gefliest und nach Geschlechtern geteilt. Er schlug den Weg in die Jungenbaderäume ein. Diese bestanden aus einem großen Raum mit Waschbecken und Spinden. Die Duschen wurden durch einen Extraraum weiter hinten vom Rest des Bades abgetrennt. Severus blickte sich kurz um. Der Waschraum war nicht mal halbvoll. Neben Lucius, der ohne sein Handtuch um die Hüften nackt gewesen wäre, und Carrow, der sich gerade rasierte, waren es vor allem einige Zweit- und Drittklässler, die lärmend ihrer Hygiene nachgingen. Severus ging zu den Spinden und suchte die Nummer 287, an der zusätzlich die Initialen „S.S.“ angebracht waren. Er kramte den Schlüssel für das Fach aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete es. Er holte seine Waschsachen hervor und entblößte seinen Oberkörper. Seine Sachen schloss er im Spind ein und ging zu Lucius herüber.

„Sev, du glaubst nicht, was mir vorhin passiert ist.“, sagte er kaum, dass Severus sich ans benachbarte Waschbecken stellte.

„Erzähl mir dein Leid!“, antwortete Severus und begann sich zu waschen.

„Als ich unter die Dusche bin war nur Avery hier …“

„Uuuund?“ Severus hatte eine leise Vorahnung, die ihm sagte, dass dem guten Lucius schon wieder etwas Ultrapeinliches widerfahren war.

„Ich sag dir; der Typ ist stockschwul!“

„Red kein Blech, Malfoy!“, meldete sich Carrow zu Wort. „Der ist doch mit dieser Jessie aus Ravenclaw zusammen.“

„Mag sein!“, sagte Lucius und drehte sich zu Carrow um. „Aber Avery hat mir in der Dusche …“

Oh O, jetzt kommst! , dachte Severus sofort.

„… ständig auf den Schwanz geschaut und furchtbar dreckig gelächelt. Und als er dann an mir vorbei gegangen ist hat er mir auf den Arsch geklatscht!“

„He, Lucius, bei so einem sexy Aristokratenpenis, wie deinem, könnte ich aber auch nicht Nein sagen.“, meinte Severus. Carrow konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen und hätte sich deshalb fast geschnitten.

„SEV!“ Lucius entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihm. Auch Severus konnte sich kaum halten – was nicht zuletzt am völlig verstörten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes lag. „Ihr seid solche Idioten! Ich werde hier mal wieder fast vergewaltigt und ihr …!“

„Tja, mein Süßer, Schönheit kann ein wahrer Fluch sein.“, sagte Severus.

„Wenigstens von dir hätte ich ein wenig mehr Mitleid erwartet!“, sagte Lucius fast ein wenig beleidigt.

„Ich habe Mitleid. Ich kann mir wirklich bessere Liebhaber als Avery vorstellen!“, sagte Severus.

„Du legst es wirklich darauf an, oder, Sev? Willst das ich dir noch die Fresse polier?“

„Ach, dafür bist du doch viel zu zart!“, meinte Carrow. Kaum, dass er es gesagt hatte, flog ein Stück Seife quer durchs Bad und traf Carrow am Hinterkopf. Er schrie auf.

„SAG MAL, BIST DU BEKLOPPT?!“

„Als Vertrauensschüler wirft aber man nicht mit Gegenständen.“, bemerkte Severus.

„Ich werf gleich noch mit ganz anderen Sachen!“, rief Lucius genervt. Die Zweit- und Drittklässler schienen sich unnatürlich schnell gewaschen und wieder angezogen zu haben. Offenbar fürchteten sie, dass der Konflikt eskalieren könnte.

„Ach, nehm’s nicht so schwer.“, sagte Severus und klopfte Lucius auf die Schulter, welcher ihn mit einem trotzigen Blick bedachte.

\----------------------

Als Severus schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte musste er schon fast zwanghaft zu Avery schauen, der in einem der Sessel saß und in einem Buch las. Er erinnerte sich an das Grinsen, dass Avery im Jungenschlafsaal drauf hatte. Entweder hatte er Lucius mit Absicht einen Schrecken eingejagt oder er stand wirklich auf Männerärsche. Irgendwie fand er die Vorstellung witzig wie es gewesen sein muss zusammen mit Avery unter der Dusche zu sein … und dann so was!

Das ist nicht lustig, Severus. Es ist ganz furchtbar. Denk doch mal an den armen Lucius. Er ist so schon nicht der Typ, der seine Sexualität oft oder gern auslebt und dann kommt Avery und sorgt für den größten Schock seines Lebens – gleich nach Bella. , meinte seine innere Stimme.

Ja, aber Schadenfreude ist immer noch die schönste Freude! , konterte Severus.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte einen Moment vor sich hin bevor er sich in einen freien Sessel in der Nähe des Kamins fallen ließ. Lucius hockte auf dem Boden und kritzelte schon wieder in sein Tagebuch.

Hach, all diese romantischen, unauslöschlichen Erinnerungen.

Er saß mit ihm am Feuer und sie redeten noch einwenig über Gott und die Welt. Der Abend verging nach und nach und es war schließlich fast Mitternacht als sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und schlafen gingen.

Während Lucius, kaum, dass er im Bett lag, schon tief und fest schlief, gestaltete sich Severus’ Nachruhe eher schwierig. Zum einen, weil ihm ein riesiger Haufen Zeug durch den Kopf ging – Lily, die Sache mit James, Jennifer, vor allem Jennifer, und natürlich der kleine Vorfall in der Dusche – und zum anderen, weil Avery sich neben ihn einen runter holte. Das war bei ihm leider eine unaustreibbare Angewohnheit.

Wenn er es wenigstens nicht ständig abends im Bett tun würde, sondern so wie alle anderen auch – unter der Dusche, auf dem Klo oder sonst wo, Hauptsache nicht hier!

Severus zog sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, aber es nützte nichts und schließlich Platzte ihm dann doch noch der Kragen.

„Avery!“, zischte er zu ihm herüber.

„Was denn?“

„Kommst du heute noch, oder wie lange muss ich das jetzt noch aushalten?“

„Bin ja gleich soweit.“, sagte Avery ungehalten.

„Schön!“


	8. Fight Club

Der nächste Morgen brach für Severus Snape mit rasender Geschwindigkeit an. Es war noch nicht mal sechs Uhr als er sich aus dem Bett erhob, sich anzog und leise den Schlafsaal verließ. Im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er von Hades begrüßt, der auf der Lehne eines Sessels saß. Severus streckte die Hand nach seinem Raben aus, der ihm prompt auf den Arm hüpfte.

„Schnappen wir ein wenig Luft.“

Hades krähte bejahend und flatterte auf Severus Schulter. Sie verließen daraufhin die Kerker und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Ländereien.

Die Morgenröte bereitete sich über den Himmel aus und ein kühler Wind zog über das Land. Severus bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut als er durch das Schlossportal trat.

„Gute Jagd.“, sagte Severus. Hades flatterte von seiner Schulter und flog davon. Er sah seinem Raben einen Augenblick nach, bevor er sich auf seinen morgendlichen Spaziergang machte. Er tat das oft – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er meist viel eher wach war als alle anderen. Severus ging völlig gedankenlos umher. Geradezu willkürlich schienen sich seine Beine für einen Weg zu entscheiden. Er wählte einen der zahlreichen Trampelpfade, die unzählige Generationen von Schülern in den hügeligen Boden gefurcht hatten. Dieser führte ihn in Richtung der Berge, hinein in das kalte, zerfurchte Gebirge, das sich um Hogwarts emporhob. Severus ging diesen Weg viele Minuten lang. Das Schloss und der Verbotene Wald entfernten sich von ihm – solange bis er selbst das riesige Hogwarts nur noch als kleines, nebelverhangenes Trugbild wahrnahm. Als Etwas, das zu unwirklich war als das es real sein konnte. Doch es war real. Real und klein lag es am Hang der Berge, umschlossen von einem großen, bedrohlichen Wald, Wiesen, dem Dörfchen Hogsmade und einem gewaltigem See.

Severus ging weiter. Das dichte Gras verschwand langsam. Dunkle Erde und Felsen traten stärker hervor. Schließlich begannen sich scharfkantige Felsen um den kleinen Pfad zu erstrecken – geformt von der Ewigkeit. Er blieb stehen und sah zurück. Die Nebelbänke im Tal schoben sich vom Ufer des Sees über die Ländereien zum Schloss hin.

Severus zuckte leicht zusammen als er das Rufen eines Falken über sich vernahm. Er sah hinauf und bewunderte das Tier einen Augenblick lang für seine Ruhe und seine Schönheit.

Ein einsamer Jäger – genau wie ich. Einsam und sonderbar.

Severus kletterte die Felsen nach oben. Er war darin äußerst geübt. Wahrscheinlich hätten die Meisten ihm aufgrund seiner kümmerlichen Statur gar nicht zugetraut, dass er geradezu agil diesen Berg erklomm. Die scharfen Felskanten schnitten in seine Handflächen ein und Blut rann ihm die Arme hinunter – es war nicht viel, vielleicht nur ein paar Tropfen. Es tat weh, doch es gefiel ihm. Seine Finger gruben sich in die weichere Erde, in den Kies, der sich hier nach jahrtausendelangen Witterungen gebildet hatte.

Während er kletterte erinnerte er sich wie er diesen Ort gefunden hatte. Es war eine Erinnerung, die so fest mit diesem Ort verankert war wie sein Schädel mit der Wirbelsäule.

Severus war auf der Flucht gewesen. Es war in jener Nacht vor zwei Jahren gewesen als Black ihn fast getötet hätte. Als Black ihn einem Werwolf ausliefern wollte. Als Black ihn fast an Lupin verfüttert hätte. Nachdem Potter ihn „rettete“ übermannte Severus die Furcht. Es war keine Angst im Sinne des Überlebenstriebs, sondern etwas anderes. Etwas Undefinierbares in seinen Kopf machte ihn Angst. Etwas, das nicht glauben wollte, was geschehen war. Warum war er hier? Warum hatte James Potter ihn gerettet? Warum wollte Black ihn töten? War es nur einer ihrer üblichen, schlechten Scherze? Oder wollten sie ihn wirklich töten? In jenem Augenblick hatte er keine Ahnung – und lief einfach weg. Doch er rannte nicht ins Schloss um irgendjemanden zu erzählen, was vorgefallen war. Nein, er suchte die Einsamkeit. Er suchte einen Ort, weit weg von aller Realität. Severus blieb damals fast zwei Tage hier oben. Wahrscheinlich bekamen Black und Potter währenddessen Bammel und erzählten Dumbledore alles. Er wäre zu gern dabei gewesen als diese Idioten McGonnagall und schließlich dem Direktor beichteten, was sie getan haben. Er hätte ihre Gesichter zu gern gesehen und zu gern hätte er McGonnagalls harsche, gar zornige Worte gehört, die sie ihnen entgegenbrachte.

Aber das tat er nicht. Severus war hier draußen in der Wildnis, die nicht mehr zu Hogwartsgelände gehörte. Er wusste, dass man einen Schüler, solang er sich auf den Ländereien befand, durch gewisse magische Banne ausmachen konnte. Dumbledore hatte als Direktor aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zugriff auf diese Magie. Und sicherlich wird er sich Sorgen gemacht haben als er bemerkte, dass er Severus nicht finden konnte. Trotzdem schien es nicht besonders schwer gewesen zu sein ihn schließlich doch zu orten – zumindest nicht für Dumbledore. Zu seiner Überraschung war der alte Kauz nicht wütend auf ihn. Im Gegenteil! Er schien geradezu erleichtert zu sein. Severus folgte ihm nur widerwillig. Er war Dumbledore gegenüber noch nie sehr aufgeschlossen oder nett. Der Alte war ihm einfach unsympathisch und wohl auch eine Spur zu exzentrisch.

Severus gelangte auf die Spitze des Felsens. Er spürte den Schweiß unter seinem T-Shirt, wie er ihm am Körper hinab rann und sich mit dem Dreck auf seiner Haut vermengte. Oben angekommen setzte er sich. Die Sonne hatte sich mittlerweile in den Himmel erhoben und ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Severus, dass die Slytherins beim Frühstück ohne seine Anwesendheit auskommen mussten. Aber es war ihm im Grunde auch egal. Essen konnte er auch noch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt. Er saß nur hier und genoss die Einsamkeit. Hier oben fühlte er sich wie ein König. Ein trauriger Herrscher, dessen Gefolge nur aus Steinen, toten Geäst und Dornen bestand. Er war völlig allein in dieser Leere, die so beruhigend auf ihn wirkte und ihn vergessen ließ, dass er ein Mensch war. Ein elender Mensch.

\----------------------

Es war bereits Mittag als Severus Snape wieder in der Schule eintraf. Einige Schüler drehten sich nach ihm um. Er sah mal wieder ziemlich räudig aus mit seinen verschmutzten, teils unordentlichen Sachen. Seine beim Klettern blutig aufgeschürften Hände verbarg er in den Hosentaschen seiner Jeans.

Es war ihm egal, was sie über ihn sagten. Sollten sie doch ruhig ihre dummen Kommentare loswerden. Es war ihm egal – fast egal.

Als er die Eingangshalle durchquerte schallte ihm eine nur zu gut bekannte, strenge Stimme hinterher.

„Snape!“

Er sah sich nach dem Urheber um und erkannte Professor McGonnagall, die auf dem Treppenabsatz stand und zu ihm sah. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, wenn auch gemischt mit einwenig Skepsis. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und stellvertretende Direktorin rief selten in den Korridoren nach ihm. Nicht einmal in ihrem Verwandlungsunterricht rief sie oft nach ihm. Ehrlich gesagt fühlte sich Severus von ihr eher einwenig übersehen, weshalb es jedes Mal sein Misstrauen weckte, wenn sie nach ihm verlangte.

Er ging auf die Frau zu – oder die „alte Schachtel“, wie er sie nannte –, die in ihrer grünen Robe dastand und deren rotes Haar einen merkwürdigen Kontrast zu ihrer übrigen Person bildete. Es wollte einfach nicht zu dieser strengen, auf Vorschriften bedachten Frau passen.

„Ja, Professor?“, sagte er in einem monotonen, ja, fast schon lustlosen Ton zu ihr.

„Kommen Sie bitte mit.“

„Und warum?“, fragte Severus und wusste, dass es äußerst riskant war die gute, alte Schachtel so was zu fragen. Noch dazu in diesem gelangweilten Ton, aber irgendwie ergriff ein leiser Drang nach Rebellion besitz von ihm.

„Der Direktor erwartet Sie.“, sagte Professor McGonnagall.

„Ach was, ich hab ein Meeting?“

Seine Lehrerin funkelte ihn über ihre Brillengläser hinweg an. Sie war es eigentlich schon längst aus dem Unterricht gewöhnt, dass er ihr gegenüber gern einwenig bissig wurde, doch es schien sie immer wieder aufs Neue auf die Palme zu bringen – so mochte Severus die alte Schachtel am Liebsten.

„Na schön, ich komm ja schon.“, sagte Severus schließlich und wurde von der Professorin zum Büro des Schulleiters geleitet.

„Wo waren Sie eigentlich während des Frühstücks?“, wollte sie wissen bevor sie ihn ins Büro einließ.

„Hier und da.“, antwortete Severus.

„Können Sie sich nicht einmal ihre Kommentare verkneifen und richtig auf meine Fragen antworten?“, fragte McGonnagall und er meinte fast so etwas wie ein leises Lächeln bei ihr zu sehen.

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Sie würden mich doch sonst gar nicht wieder erkennen.“, meinte Severus und betrat Dumbledores Büro. Er kannte den Raum in und auswendig. Oft genug hatte er hier gestanden. Meist, wenn er hier war, wollte der Schulleiter mit ihm über eher persönliche Dinge sprechen. Seine schulischen Leistungen standen nie zur Debatte und Severus tat auch alles dafür damit das so blieb.

Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und der Geruch von gebratenen Hühnchen lag in der Luft. Er konnte sich vorstellen warum. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Phönix Fawks mal wieder in seine Bestandteile aufgelöst.

„Sie haben gerufen?“

Dumbledore sah auf und legte das Pergament weg, auf dem er gerade noch geschrieben hatte. Er erhob sich und schritt – wie immer; höchst graziös – auf ihn zu.

„Schön, dass du da bist, Severus. Zitronenbonbon?“

„Nein danke. Womit habe ich die Ehre verdient?“, fragte er, wohl wissend, dass es nicht unbedingt freundlich klang.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden.“

Oh wirklich? Und ich dachte schon ich bin zum Tee hier.

Severus ließ sich auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des alten Exzentrikers nieder.

„Um was geht’s?“, fragte er gerade heraus.

„Es ist inzwischen fast sechs Wochen her seitdem …“

„Oh bitte, deshalb haben Sie mich herbestellt? Haben Sie nichts Besseres zutun? Zum Beispiel die Welt vor Lord Voldemort retten?“

Dumbledore stellte sich vor ihn und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Ein Ausdruck den er oft bei Gesprächen mit Severus annahm. Und häufig dauerte es viel länger bevor der alte Magier die Arme verschränkte und berechend auf ihn herabsah.

„Fühlst du dich schuldig?“, fragte Dumbledore und seine Stimme wirkte ruhig. Zu ruhig, für Severus Geschmack.

„Wollen Sie jetzt den Psychiater spielen? Da kommen sie ein bisschen zu spät – ich hab schon einen.“

„Als Leiter dieser Schule habe ich die Pflicht nicht nur für die körperliche Unversehrtheit meiner Schüler zu sorgen. Wenn einer von ihnen anfangt durchzudrehen ist es ebenso meine Sache.“, sagte Dumbledore.

Wie zum …? Argh, verdammt der Augenkontakt! Verdammtes Aas von einem Legilimentor!

„Hören Sie auf in meinem Kopf herumzuwühlen?“, sagte Severus äußerst ungehalten.

„Wer wühlt denn?“, meinte Dumbledore mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Sie!“, rief Severus unbewusst.

„Also noch einmal, Severus; was ist los?“

„Sie wissen doch was los ist!“

„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was in dir vorgeht. Nach dem Vorfall mit deiner Mutter warst du sehr …“

„Tun Sie nicht so, als ob Sie irgendwas davon verstehen, Dumbledore!“ Severus erhob sich.

„Severus!“, rief Dumbledore mahnend. Es war selten, dass der Alte die Stimme erhob.

„Nein, hören Sie auf mit – was immer Sie vorhaben! Ich bin nicht ihr Schoßhund!“

„Es geht nicht darum mein Schoßhund zu sein. Ich will nur nicht, dass du irgendetwas Dummes anstellst.“

„Und was soll das sein?“, fragte Severus. „Glauben Sie, ich laufe mit gezücktem Zauberstab Amok und metzle die halbe Schule nieder?“

„Hat es alles schon gegeben.“, meinte Dumbledore salopp. „Du kannst nichts dafür, dass sich die Todesser an Eileen vergriffen haben.“

Severus mustere den Direktor nun ebenso berechend, wie dieser das zuvor mit ihm tat. Er wollte ihm also wirklich ein Gespräch über Mom aufzwingen.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung!“

„Oh doch, die habe ich. Nach ihrem Tod habe ich ein wenig nachgeforscht. Was immer du meinst getan zu haben, es hat nicht zu ihrem Tod beigetragen.“ Dumbledore warf Severus einen arg verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Du weißt sehr gut, dass sich die Todesser auch an Gleichgesinnten vergreifen, wenn sie gerade in Mordsstimmung sind. Deine Mutter war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, Severus. Das ist alles.“

„Und wenn schon, das macht sie schließlich auch nicht wieder lebendig.“ Severus wandte sich von Dumbledore ab und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters – ohne dabei auch nur eine Minute auf dessen heftige Einwände zu achten.

Warum hat der alte Sack nichts Besseres im Sinn als meine Zeit zu verschwenden? , dachte Severus wütend, während er den Weg in die Kerker einschlug.

Tja, vielleicht, weil er Bammel hat, dass du dich zu einem irren Amokläufer entwickelst?

Yeah, und später behaupte ich pinke, schizophrene Killerkaninchen hätten von mir besitz ergriffen und mich dazu gezwungen.

Severus, hör auf mit dem Quatsch!

Ist ja gut.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte der gleiche Trubel wie immer. Einige Schüler vor dem Kamin sorgten für lautes, nachmittägliches Entertaiment indem sie einen Haufen Gryffindorwitze rissen, die jedoch nur die niedrigeren Jahrgänge wirklich interessierten, denn alle anderen kannte diese schon in- und auswendig. Eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins hatte sich währenddessen im hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums zusammengefunden, um über einige äußerst fragwürdige und verbotene Dinge zu diskutieren. Diese Gruppe bestand aus einer Reihe von handverlesenen Halb- und Reinblütern. Ihr Anführer hieß Jason Murlahey und war ein großer, kräftiger, blonder Teenager im siebenten Schuljahr. Ein aufstrebender, extrem intelligenter Kerl, jedoch hatte er ein deutliches Problem mit jeglicher Art Autorität. Der Rest seiner Clique bestand aus Leuten wie Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Severus Snape und einigen Dritt-, Viert- und Fünftklässlern.

Das oberste Gebot dieser Gruppe war; „Schweigen ist Gold!“ Niemand durfte von ihren Aktivitäten erfahren, denn die Konsequenzen wären für alle Beteiligten verheerend gewesen. Zudem gaben sie sich keinen Namen.

Eine namenlose Gruppierung junger Magier, die nicht nur das Verbotene reizte, sondern die einer Ideologie folgten. Die Ideologie, die Murlahey seit Jahren verbreitete, nannte sich Arnachie. Sicherheit war für diesen jungen Mann eine Illusion und Severus wusste, dass er nicht an die Hasstiraden der Todesser glaubte. Er war ein sehr sonderbarer Reinblüter und, obwohl ihn so hirnverbrannte Individuen wie Avery und Rookwood folgten, hätte er wohl alles getan, um den Dunklen Lord loszuwerden. Murlahey war alles andere als ein Fan der Todesser, doch das sprach er nie aus, denn wenn er es getan hätte wäre sein Tod beschlossene Sache gewesen.

„Ich denke in einigen Wochen können wir ein paar neue Gesichter initiieren, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.“, sagte Murlahey, der in einem der Sessel saß. Nicht wie ein König, sondern eher wie ein Lehrer oder Priester. Jemand der, trotz seiner festen Ideologie, ein Nein akzeptierte und predigte, lehrte. Er lehrte ihnen allen etwas, aber er lehrte es nicht jedem Volltrottel, sondern nur Schülern, die er für würdig hielt mit ihm Wissen zu teilen.

Severus saß ihm am nächsten. Er wusste, dass Murlahey ihn sehr schätze und als seinen Nachfolger in Betracht zog, wenn er von der Schule ging.

„Wann willst du es tun?“, fragte Lucius. Wieder einmal saß er auf dem Boden und kritzelte während ihres Gesprächs in sein Tagebuch.

„Ich werde das nächste Treffen noch ohne die Neuen abhalten – insofern es Neue gibt.“, meinte Murlahey. Avery und Rookwood redeten bei ihren Treffen nur wenig. Severus wusste, dass die Beiden ihren Anführer fast so sehr verehrten wie den Dunklen Lord – allerdings auf hirnlose Art und Weise, so wie es Götzendiener taten. Ihnen geschah es deshalb recht, dass Murlahey sie weniger beachtete, sie aber dennoch genau im Auge behielt, denn er wusste die Beiden hatten mehr Verstand als den Meisten, oder auch ihnen selbst, bewusst war.

„Wann machen wir das nächste Treffen?“, fragte ein Viertklässler namens John Kane. Ein ziemlich dürrer, gebrechlich wirkender Junge mit braunem Haar.

„Ich dachte an heute oder morgen Abend. Ich weiß nicht, hat einer von euch schon was anderes vor?“

Keiner antwortete.

„Niemand? Gut, dann würde ich bei heute Abend verbleiben.“

Eine Stunde nach dem Abendbrot trafen sich die Anhänger Murlaheys im Raum der Wünsche. Der perfekte Ort.

Severus wurde, so wie die Meisten, während der dritten Klasse initiiert. Er hatte damals keine Ahnung auf was er sich einließ und was Murlahey von ihm verlangen würde – umso schockierter war er als er es erführ. Denn ihr Anführer hielt keine Reden über Muggelhass oder andere Dinge, die für einen reinblütigen Jungen typisch gewesen wären. Nein, Murlahey gründete eine Gruppe, die von seinen anarchistischen Gedanken geleitet wurde und die sich alle paar Wochen traf, um sich gegenseitig zu schlagen – sich „voll auf die Fresse zu geben.“ Dabei ging es nicht ums gewinnen, sondern um ihr Inneres, ihre Gefühle, den Schmerz. Darum, wie es war, wenn Knochen und Narben sich maßen. Die Regeln waren dabei eindeutig: Magie war verboten. Es durfte nur mit Fäusten gekämpft werden. Zudem musste man aufhören, wenn einer am Boden lag, immerhin waren sie keine Gladiatoren und gar zu offensichtliche Verletzungen oder sogar Tote wären weder besonders wünschenswert noch vorteilhaft gewesen – immerhin würde es ziemlich auffallen, wenn immer ein und dieselben Schüler, alle paar Wochen, mit klaffenden Wunden herumliefen.

Severus hätte während seiner Initiation „Nein“ sagen können. Sagen können, dass er sich nicht mit den Jungs schlagen wolle, doch er tat es. Nicht, weil er glaubte es tun zu müssen, sondern aus Überzeugung.

Das Kämpfen befreite ihn. Es therapierte ihn. Wie viele hier war er einer von jenen Menschen, die manchmal nicht sagen konnten, ob sie gegenüber der Welt da draußen überhaupt noch etwas fühlen konnten. Einer von jenen, die glaubten die Realität hätte ihre Seele vernichtet. Die Schläge und das Blut brauchten sie, um zu wissen, zu spüren, dass sie noch lebten und – was viel wichtiger war –, dass sie noch etwas empfinden konnten.

An der wahren Arnachie ließ Murlahey aber oft nur seine Vertrauten teilhaben. Aktionen, die rein symbolisch waren und die Leute erschreckten. Severus war stolz sagen zu können, dass Jason Murlahey ihm vertraute und sogar ein wahrer Freund für ihn geworden war. Ein Reinblüter, ja, aber im Gedanken waren sie sich so unglaublich ähnlich, dass es ihn fast schon einwenig erschreckte.

Der Raum der Wünsche gab ihnen die nötige Deckung. Niemand würde sie hier finden. Zudem passte sich der Raum den Bedürfnissen der Verwender an. Und im Rahmen dieses „Fight Clubs“ verwandelte er sich stets in eine düstere Arena. Ein Raum, nicht mehr als ein Keller, groß genug für ihr Vorhaben. Voller Düsternis und gleichzeitiger Schönheit. Severus fühlte sich zum Teil an die Underground-Clubs der Londoner Gothicszene erinnert.

Die Gruppe versammelte sich. Murlahey stand mit freiem Oberkörper in ihrer Mitte, bereit den süßen Schmerz zu empfangen.

Severus trug ein schwarzes Tanktop, das er nur hier benutzte. Die Öffentlichkeit bekam ihn so nur selten zu sehen. Er und die anderen standen locker verteilt um Murlahey. Sie blickten beinah erwartungsvoll zu ihrem Anführer. Alle außer Severus, der eine merkwürdige Erregung spürte, die seine Hände und Armmuskeln zucken ließ. Er freute sich nicht auf den Schmerz. Immerhin war ein kein Perverser, der auf Sadomaso stand, doch irgendetwas in ihm wollte es. Er wollte das Leben in sich spüren.

„Nun, nach über sechs Wochen der Absenz, denke ich, wäre eine kleine Aufwärmrunde nicht schlecht.“, sagte Murlahey. „Freiwillige für die erste Runde?“

„Ja!“, rief Severus und spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, die nichts mit der Zimmertemperatur zutun hatte.

„Gegen?“, fragte Lucius, der genau neben ihm stand.

„Jason.“, antwortete Severus. Einige murmelten aufregt. Er hatte sich noch nicht oft mit Murlahey duelliert, aber eines war gewiss; er war ein extrem guter Kämpfer. Die meisten Reinblüter waren nicht besonders gut im Faustkampf, was auf ihr mangelndes Interesse dafür zurückzuführen war. Jason Murlahey jedoch kämpfte als habe er sein ganzes Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Severus wusste worauf er sich einließ. Er wusste, dass es äußerst schmerzhaft werden würde – doch das war es ihm wert.

Murlahey hob die Braunen und verbeugte sich einwenig vor ihm. Es war gespielt, aber nicht theatralisch.

Severus trat aus der Reihe und stellte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Bereit?“, fragte Murlahey nachdem Severus seine Deckung aufgebaut hatte.

„Bereit.“, meinte er locker. Die Beiden taxierten sich gegenseitig, die Gesichter hinter ihren erhobenen Fäusten verborgen. Erregung breitete sich in der Gruppe um sie aus. Sie warteten auf den ersten Hieb.

Severus behielt jeden Zentimeter seines Gegenübers im Auge, ließ sich von nichts ablenken. Plötzlich preschte Murlahey nach vorn und schlug nach ihm. Er konnte ausweichen und hieb seinen Gegner seitlich an den Kopf. Severus’ Knöchel knackten lautstark beim Aufprall. Murlahey verlor einen Augenblick lang das Gleichgewicht und segelte zur Seite. Doch kaum eine Sekunde später hatte er sich wieder aufgerappelt. Er schlug wieder nach Severus, welcher gekonnt parierte und sofort wieder zum Angriff überging. Er schlug seinem Gegenüber in die Magengegend. Adrenalin durchströmte währenddessen seinen Körper und schärfte seine Sinne. Es puschte ihn auf. Brachte sein Herz zum rasen und schien Raum und Zeit verschluckt zu haben. Nichts existierte mehr. Nur der Schmerz und die Konfrontation waren noch da. Das Johlen und die Anfeuerungsrufe seiner Kameraden nahm er nur verschwommen war – wie aus einer anderen Welt oder Zeit.

Murlaheys Faust krachte ihn ins Gesicht. Der Aufprall war Schmerzhaft und zugleich belebend. Ja, er lebte und fühlte. Schmeckte das Blut und nahm den Geruch des Schweißes wahr. Severus schrie, doch sein Schrei zeugte nicht von Schmerzen, sondern von Raserei. Er schlug auf Murlahey ein, welcher seine Attacken ebenso hart und unbarmherzig erwiderte. Die Fäuste flogen. Begleitet von durchdringenden Schmerzen und dem Knacken ihrer Knochen. Doch ewig würde keiner von ihnen den Kampf überstehen. Einer würde zu Boden gehen. Einer würde nachgeben müssen.

Schließlich krachte Severus Murlaheys Faust ins Gesicht, begleitet von spritzendem Blut und einem durch die Luft fliegenden Zahn. Er ging zu Boden und spuckte das sich in seinem Mund sammelnde Blut aus. Jason Murlahey hielt im Augenblick des Triumphes inne und sah auf seinen vor ihm knienden, verletzten Freund hinab, bevor er ihm aufhalf. Er griff Severus unter die Arme und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Ber Kampff ged wohl an disch.“, würgte Severus hervor, während er wieder Blut ausspuckte. Murlahey half ihn zu einem Stuhl an der Wand. Er zog ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es ihm, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Wieder spuckte Severus aus, ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder und drückte mit dem Tuch auf die Stelle in seinem Mund, wobei er feststellte, dass er einen seiner Backzähne eingebüßt hatte. Murlahey klopfte ihn auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann wieder an die Gruppe. Weitere Kämpfe folgten. Avery kämpfte gegen einen der Viertklässler. Überraschender Weise gewann der wesentlich kleinere Junge die Oberhand gegen Avery. Ähnliches passierte Rookwood. Daraufhin kämpften einige der Fünftklässler gegeneinander. Severus kannte sie nur vom Sehen her.

Lucius musste schließlich gegen einen kräftigen Viertklässler bestehen, wobei er eine menge Prügel einsteckte. Der junge Malfoy war drauf und dran zu Boden zu gehen als ein letzter, einmaliger Engergieimplus von ihm Besitz ergriff und er seinen Widersacher mit einem gezielten Schlag auf den Kopf ausknockte.

Die Stunden vergingen und auch Severus Wunde hörte auf zu bluten. Er fühlte mit dem Finger in die unangenehme Zahnlücke.

Auch egal. Ich klau bei Pomfrey einfach etwas Skele-Wachs und schon hat sich die Sache.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als sie schließlich das Kämpfen einstellten und sich durch das finstere Schloss auf den Rückweg machten.

„Hey, Severus.“, wandte sich Murlahey kurz vorm gehen an ihn. „Kommst du mit, eine Rauchen?“

„Ja, klar.“, sagte Severus. Lucius warf ihn für einen Augenblick einen etwas merkwürdigen Blick zu, bevor er aus dem Raum der Wünsche verschwand und zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich.

Severus und Murlahey hingegen begaben sich – Filch und diversen, patrouillierenden Lehrern ausweichend – auf den Astronomieturm. Ein guter Ort, um ungestört zu sein.

Oben angekommen ließen sie sich vor der Mauer nieder. Severus kramte seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an.

„Wie geht’s deinen Zähnen?“, fragte Murlahey als er es ihm gleichtat.

„Es ging ihnen schon besser.“

Die beiden Teenager begannen zu lachen.

„Das war ein guter Schlag.“, meinte Severus und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Danke.“ Murlahey hielt kurz inne und blickte einen Moment lang zum Himmel. Er war wolkenlos und klar. Die Sterne funkelten wie Juwelen. „Weißt du, Severus, ich frage mich oft, was aus uns wird.“

„Und was denkst du?“, fragte Severus.

„Mörder. Wir werden Mörder. Soldaten in ihrem Krieg, aber was red ich da. Schließlich ist alles im Leben Krieg – auf die eine oder andere Weise.“

„Waren die Todesser bei dir?“, fragte Severus.

„Jep, ein Rekrutierungsoffizier hat sich in den Ferien zu mir verirrt. Hat Propaganda vom Feinsten betrieben.“ Murlahey lachte. Es war das humorloseste Lachen, das Severus je gehört hatte.

„Wann wirst du eingezogen?“, fragte er.

„Ende des Jahres. Die haben mir doch tatsächlich angeboten; ich könnte die Schule abbrechen und eher zu den Streitkräften gehen, weil mein Talent und meine Intelligenz überragend seien. Fragt sich nur; Talent für was?“, sagte Murlahey düster.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Glaubst du, dass ich gut darin bin Leute umzubringen?“

Severus sah seinen langjährigen Freund schockiert an. Ja, sie schlugen sich und taten verbotene Dinge, aber Murlahey war kein Mörder. Mörder waren anders. Sie genossen ihr Tun. Das konnte er sich bei ihm nicht vorstellen.

„Du bist keiner dieser Wichser, Jason.“, sagte Severus eindringlich zu ihm. „Du bist doch nicht mal ein Muggelhasser. Du … du hast sie nicht, diese typische Todesserveranlagung.“

„Aber ich bin Reinblüter.“, gab Murlahey zu bedenken.

„Na und? Was heißt das schon. Außerdem bist du nicht mal in einer dieser traditionellen, reinblütigen Familien aufgewachsen.“ Severus kannte Murlaheys Lebensumstände recht gut. Seine Eltern waren Aktivisten gewesen, die sich nach dem Aufstieg des Dunklen Lords politisch gegen die Todesser engagierten. Sie waren Subversive. Zudem hatten sie Kontakte in den Untergrund. Nachdem sie Murlaheys Vater dabei erwischten wie er Flugblätter verteilte wurde er verhaftet und hingerichtet. Seine Mutter wurde unter Beobachtung gestellt und eines Nachts stürmten die Todesser ihre Wohnung, verhafteten sie und verfrachteten sie ins Nirgendwo. Soweit Murlahey es Severus erzählt hatte konnte er nie herausfinden, was sie mit ihr gemacht haben. Aber aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wurde auch sie hingerichtet. Damals war Jason gerade mal sechs Jahre alt. Das Regime steckte ihn ab dann in ein von den Todessern kontrolliertes Waisenhaus, in welchen sie ihn einem „Umerziehungsprogramm“ unterzogen. Offenbar wollten sie ihm als Kind eine gründliche Gehirnwäsche verpassen. Wie kläglich sie damit gescheitert waren bewies der junge Mann, der neben Severus saß und genüsslich an seiner Zigarette zog, jeden Tag aufs Neue. Er hatte noch nie einen Reinblüter erlebt, der so vollkommen desillusioniert und gleichzeitig von solch blanker, kalter Wut gegenüber den Machthabern erfüllt war. Severus wusste, dass Murlahey kein Schwätzer war. Er wusste, dass er an das glaubte, was er ihnen erzählte. Er glaubte an seine Welt der Arnachie.

„Mag sein, aber ich wäre nicht der Erste, den sie zu einem Mörder machen.“ Murlahey lachte hohl. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Ich komm da durch.“

Severus nickte und steckte seine Kippe etwas gedankenverloren in den Mund. Er wusste, dass ihm nächstes Jahr das Selbe blühen würde. Dienst in den Streitkräften – für wie lang? Ewig!

„Und wie ging es dir in den Ferien?“, fragte Murlahey und riss Severus so aus seinen dunklen Gedankengängen. „Ich hab das von deiner Mutter gehört …“

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Scheiße! Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl als würde ich jeden Augenblick vor Trauer und Wut platzen.“, sagte Severus.

„Weißt du warum sie sie geholt haben?“

„Keinen blassen Schimmer. Als wir ihre Leiche identifizieren sollten hab ich das auch die Leute beim Ministerium gefragt.“, sagte Severus und spürte wie unterschwelliger Hass von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Und?“

„Die Idioten meinten nur, dass sie keine Befugnis hätten mir das mitzuteilen.“, sagte Severus mit unterdrücktem Zorn. „Aber wahrscheinlich wegen mir.“

Murlahey blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Wegen dir? Warum?“

„Ich hab gegenüber Carrow das Maul zu weit aufgerissen.“

„Red keinen Quatsch!“, sagte Murlahey barsch. „Wenn Carrow dich an die Inspektoren verpfiffen hätte, dann wärst du bereits tot oder zumindest in einer ihrer Foltereinrichtungen. Severus, die holen nicht erst deine Verwandten und dann dich. Es ist anders herum! Zuerst du und wenn deine Freunde und Verwandten aufmucken, dann auch die.“

Severus stand auf und stützte sich auf die Brüstung der Mauer.

„Keine Ahnung.“, sagte er und warf seine Zigarette in die endlosen Tiefen, wobei er darauf bedacht war nicht nach unten zu sehen. Murlahey erhob sich nun ebenfalls.

„Na ja …“ Severus atmete tief. „Ich werd erstmal ins Bett gehen.“

„Okay, wie du meinst. Gute Nacht.“

„Kommst du nicht mit?“, fragte Severus als Murlahey regungslos an der Mauer stehen blieb.

„Oh nein, ich muss noch eine kleine Überraschung für morgen vorbereiten.“ Im Gesicht seines Gegenübers konnte Severus eine spitzbübische Vorfreude ausmachen, die ihm mehr sagte als tausend Worte.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt.“, sagte er, bevor er sich auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker machte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus Snape sehr schnell klar, welche Überraschung Murlahey für die Allgemeinheit vorbereitet hatte. Er kam, mit einem ungewöhnlich mürrischen Lucius Malfoy im Schlepptau, die Treppe zu den Kerkern hoch als er eine Menschentraube vor der Großen Halle ausmachte.

„Was ist da los?“, fragte Lucius sichtlich verwirrt. Severus drängelte sich vor, um einen Blick in die Halle zu erhaschen. Als er sah, was Murlahey angestellt hatte, wäre er fast in johlendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Er hatte die Halle sprichwörtlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Die Haustische und dazugehörigen Stühle klebten an der verzauberten Decke. Der Lehrertisch lag verkehrt herum auf dem Boden. In magisch, in den Hallenboden geritzten, feurigen Worten hatte Murlahey eine Botschaft hinterlassen.

Seht zu uns auf!

Seht auf uns hinab!

Auf uns, die Erwählten.

Diejenigen, die auserkoren wurden eure kleine, lächerliche Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen.

Wir sind gekommen, um euch stocken zu sehen, um euch flehen zu sehen.

Was steht ihr hier und starrt auf diese Zeilen hinab, ihr hirnloses Volk?

Dachtet ihr, ihr wärt sicher vor uns, in euren heiligen Hallen?

Niemand ist vor uns, vor MIR, sicher. Es gibt keine Sicherheit und ich werde Sorge dafür tragen, dass ihr euch niemals sicher fühlt!

Denn ich bin das Chaos, die Unvorhersehbarkeit, der Despot, der eure dummen Dogmen missachtet! Ich bin die Freiheit des unbegrenzten Geistes!

Ihr werdet lernen warum es nicht ohne mich geht.

Unterzeichnet,

DIE ARNACHIE

An den Wänden war zudem tausendfach der Satz „Scheiß auf das System!“ zu lesen. Severus bewunderte Murlahey insgeheim für seine magischen Fähigkeiten. Es gab nur wenige Siebentklässler, die so etwas fertig brachten und ihre Magie auch noch über Stunden haltbar machen konnten. Zudem schien er die magische Schrift so verzaubert zu haben, dass sie erst dann verschwand, wenn sich die generelle Wirkung des Zaubers verlor.

Dumbledore und einige andere Lehrer standen in der Halle und begutachteten den „Schaden“.

„Und wie gefällt es dir?“, flüsterte ihm eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme ins Ohr.

„Du bist genial, Jason.“, sagte Severus leise und musste für einen Augenblick in sich hineingrinsen. „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

„Oh, das ist absolutes Betriebsgeheimnis, tut mir leid.“ Murlahey klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

Wenig später schickten die Lehrer die versammelte Menge zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.

Zurück in den Kerkern, beschwor Professor Slughorn, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, einige Tische herauf, damit die Schüler hier essen konnten. Murlahey saß wenig später, einige Stühle von Severus entfernt, ganz ungeniert am Tisch und aß seinen morgendlichen Toast.

Lucius, der unmittelbar neben ihm saß, stocherte mürrisch in seinem Frühstück herum. Er wirkte schon den ganzen Morgen als sei er mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?“, fragte Severus schließlich einwenig genervt, da er die Laune seines Kumpels nicht mehr ertragen konnte.

„Nichts.“, antwortete Lucius völlig steif.

„Ist dir ne Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“

„Nein.“, kam es erneut ziemlich steif zurück.

„Was ist dann?“

„Kannst du mal aufhören zu fragen!“, ging Lucius ihn an. Severus zog die Braunen erstaunt nach oben. Es war mehr als selten, dass der wohlerzogene Aristokrat aus der Haut fuhr.

„Okay, dann eben nicht.“

Nachdem sie gefrühstückt und Professor Slughorn ihnen ihre Stundenpläne ausgeteilt hatte machten sich die Slytherins der 6. Klasse auf den Weg in den Unterricht.

Severus stellte einwenig entgeistert fest, dass sie die ersten Stunden von Professor Binns leiernden, einschläfernden Stimme heimgesucht werden würden. Er schätze bei jedem anderen Lehrer wäre Geschichte der Zauberei wesentlich spannender gewesen. Andererseits; was wollte man von einem Mann erwarten, der es noch nicht mal mitgekriegt hatte, dass er tot war? Binns hatte vor zwei Jahren die Welt der Lebenden für immer verlassen – was ihn jedoch in keiner Weise vom Unterrichten abhielt.

Nach zwei Stunden akustischer Höllenqualen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Als sie das Zimmer betraten und sich ihre Plätze suchten setzte sich Severus auf seinen Stammplatz – dritte Bank von vorn, Wandreihe. Lucius saß zusammen mit Avery eine Bank vor ihm. Während sich der Rest der Klasse niederließ wanderten Severus Augen zu Lily, die sich zusammen mit der Potterclique unweit von ihm setzte. Ihre Blickte berührten sich kurz, doch sahen sie gleich weg. Die Erinnerungen an das Vergangene waren noch zu deutlich. Zu sehr konnten sie sich der Ereignisse entsinnen. Sie beide – Lily und Severus. Er spürte es ganz deutlich und sah es in ihren grünen Augen. Es war weniger Zorn oder Hass auf ihn, der Severus in ihren Augen begegnete, sondern vielmehr eine furchtbare, tief sitzende Enttäuschung.

Das Erscheinen von Professor Trademark, einem kleinen, recht nervös wirkenden Magier, riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Lehrer hatte kurzes, schwarzes, sich kräuselndes Haar und trug eine dicke Hornbrille auf seiner Kartoffelnase. Wie immer wirkte er einwenig neben der Spur; zerzaust und offenbar mit den Gedanken überall nur nicht im Hier und Jetzt.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich.“, sagte Professor Trademark mit seiner hohen, piepsigen Stimme, die Severus jedes Mal in den Ohren schmerzte. Der Magier atmete heftig – so schnell und hektisch, dass Severus schon fast Angst hatte er würde gleich einen Herzanfall bekommen.

„Was ist los, Professor?“, fragte Sirius Black locker-flockig.

„Was? Wie? Mit mir? Oh, Mr Black … ähm ich … also …”

Ich liebe es, wenn Trady immer so schnell auf den Punkt kommt. , dachte Severus einwenig genervt. Professor Trademark – oder „Trady“, wie sie ihn auch liebevoll nannten – war ein wirklich netter Zeitgenosse und ein fähiger Magier obendrein, aber wenn er Stress hatte, dann konnte er immer nicht mehr sagen wo oben und unten waren.

Völlig verwirrt, der Arme – mal wieder.

„Nuuuun …“ Tradys hohe, piepende Tonlage sprengte Severus fast das Trommelfell. „Wie Sie alle wissen kam es heute Morgen zu einem Zwischenfall in der Großen Halle.“ Der Professor holte tief Luft. „Und wir – also Professor Dumbledore und die übrige Lehrerschaft – haben jetzt über eine Stunde versucht diesen magischen Vandalismus zu entfernen, doch offenbar haben wir es hier mit einer außergewöhnlich begabten Person zutun.“

„Wissen Sie schon wer’s war?“, fragte ein Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, das in weiter hinten saß.

„Leider nein. Auch wenn es traurig ist, dass derjenige Schüler sein Talent für derlei herbe Späße vergeudet, muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihn bewundere, Mrs Mitchell. Solche Magie bekommen nur die Begabtesten gebacken. Aber darum soll es heute nicht gehen, oder?“ Trady tippelte zur Tafel. „Theeema soll heute folgendes sein …“

„Professor?“, unterbrach Potter ihn.

„Jaa?“, piepste Professor Trademark etwas ungehalten.

„Was erwartet den Verantwortlichen für eine Strafe?“

Der gute Trady blickte völlig verständnislos zu James hinauf.

„Das geht Sie, denke ich, nicht wirklich etwas an, Mr Potter, es sei denn Sie waren es.“

„Oh nein, Sir, aber es würde mich interessieren, ob der Täter von der Schule verwiesen wird.“

„Wie ich schon sagte, Potter …“ Die Stimme des Professors nahm einen festen, unnachgiebigen Ton an. „Das geht Sie nichts an. Und wenn Sie nicht stört möchte ich gern mit dem Unterricht fortfahren.“

Die gesamte nächste Stunde fiel kein weiteres Wort zum Thema und Trady hielt einen Vortrag über die Merkmale und die Flüche zur Abwehr von Inferius. Severus kannte vieles schon, weshalb er die Ausführungen seines Lehrers nur mäßig spannend fand – wie so oft. Es lag einfach an seiner Faszination, die er gegenüber Schwarzer Magie empfand. Zudem konnte ihn das Wissen über die dunkle, verschmähte Zauberei unter Umständen das Leben retten. Komischer Weise jedoch glaubte die Leute immer, dass, wenn man sich für andere Seite der Magie interessierte, dies ein Garant dafür war, dass man diese wohl auch anwenden würde. Völliger Quatsch! Zwischen dem reinen Interesse und der Anwendung lagen Welten. Aber natürlich hielt es das Ministerium für besser Schwarze Magie prophylaktisch zu verbieten und in den Dreck zu ziehen – auch wenn das Regime die Bestimmungen seit der Machtergreifung gelockert hatte.

Gegen Ende der Stunde kritzelte Severus eine kleine Mitteilung auf einen Zettel. Sie ging an Lily. Er wollte gern mit ihr Reden, aber wenn sie permanent von Potter und seinen Anhängseln umringt war schien das völlig unmöglich.

Lily,

ich möchte gern mit dir reden. Triff mich heute nach dem Abendessen hinter den Gewächshäusern. Es ist mir wichtig.

Bitte nimm die Einladung an.

Aufrichtige Grüße,

Petunias Schrecken aus dem Sandkasten

Er faltete den Zettel zusammen. Nach Ende der Stunde packte er rasch seine Sachen zusammen und wartete vor der Tür, um sie abzufangen.

Liebst du sie denn immer noch? Sie hat jetzt James, Severus. , sagte ihm seine innere Stimme und er wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Ich weiß, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen müssen. Ich will das mit ihr klären.

Tz, glaubst du wirklich, dass du …

Halt die Klappe, da kommt sie!

Lily wurde von Potter begleitet. Er wusste, dass das jetzt auf gar keinem Fall schön werden würde, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Augen zu und durch!

Sie war in ein Gespräch mit dem ach so tollen Quidditschspieler vertieft. Severus ging hinter ihr her – die Nachricht für Lily fest in seiner Hand – überholte sie auf der potterlosen Seite und drückte ihr den Zettel möglichst unauffällig in die Hand. Lily wurde kurz von ihrem Schwarm abgelenkt und sah zu Severus. Er blickte beim gehen über die Schulter zu ihr zurück. Sie sahnen sich nur kurz an. Potter redete immer noch auf Lily ein und bemerkte es gar nicht – glücklicher Weise.

Wenig später stand Severus zusammen mit Lucius in den Kerkern vor dem Zimmer für Zaubertränke. Sie hatten den Unterricht zusammen mit den Ravenclaws, welche sich gegenüber den Slytherins jedoch oft distanzierten. Lucius grollte immer noch vor sich hin und das besserte sich gewiss nicht als ein blondes Slytherinmädchen auf ihn zukam. Sie war durchaus hübsch, doch wenige Blicke reichten, um festzustellen, dass sie ihre eigene Nase mehr als nur sehr weit oben trug.

„Sieh nur, Lucius, wer da kommt!“, sagte Severus, obwohl er wusste, dass er sich somit in Lebensgefahr begab. „Deine Venus!“

Lucius Kehle entfleuchte ein bedrohliches Knurren.

„Die kann mir gestohlen bleiben.“

Das Mädchen ging an Severus und Lucius vorbei als würde sie die Beiden gar nicht sehen oder sehen wollen. Sie marschierte auf ein Rudel Mädchen zu.

„Zissy!“, kreischte eines der Mädchen und winkte ihr zu. Sie umarmten sich augenblicklich und steckten die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten.

„Siehst du was ich meine!“, zischte Lucius völlig entnervt von diesem Anblick. „Und meine Eltern wollen, dass ich mit so einer zusammen bin.“

„Vielleicht ist sie ja gar nicht so mies, wenn du sie näher kennst.“, meinte Severus. Er wusste, dass es provokant und gefährlich war, was er da sagte. Nicht zuletzt, weil Lucius ihm augenblicklich einen Blick zuwarf als hätte er sich am liebsten auf Severus gestürzt, um ihn zu würgen.

„Nein, Sev, vergiss es!“, sagte Lucius schließlich. „Solche Weiber sind einfach nur …“

Narzissa Black wandte sich nun um und lächelte ihrem verordneten Freund ins Gesicht. Es war ein süßes Lächeln. Lucius stand völlig steif da, unfähig auch nur irgendwas zu sagen oder zu tun.

„Oho, ich glaube die reden über dich.“, warf Severus ein. „Egal, was du in den letzten Wochen getan hast … es ist wohl hängen geblieben.“

„Hör – auf!“, fauchte Lucius. „Ich will nichts mit der Schnepfe zutun haben! Mit dieser blöden, zickigen …“ Doch Severus Snape erfuhr nie, was Narzissia noch alles war, da der untersetzte Professor Slughorn in jenem Moment die Tür öffnete, um seine Schüler ins Klassenzimmer zu lassen. Sie ließen sich schnell auf ihren üblichen Sitzplätzen nieder. Lucius saß wie üblich neben Severus. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil der junge Aristokrat ohne seine helfende Hand ein hoffnungsloser Fall im Tränkebrauen war. Lucius hatte einfach nicht das erforderliche Feingefühl, den Spürsinn, den dieses Fach verlangte.

„Hallo, alle zusammen!“, rief Slughorn mit seiner freundlichen, jedoch aufbrausenden Art. „Wollen wir beginnen. Auf einen Neues in diesen noch so jungen, neuen Schuljahr. Nun, an dieser Stelle würde ich eine kleine Aufwärmübung vorschlagen. Was wollen wir heute brauen? Hat jemand eine Idee?“

Niemand meldete sich. Wie immer herrschte munteres Schweigen und die kühne Verdrängung eigener Talente. Auch Severus dachte in keiner Sekunde daran die Hand zu heben. Nicht hier, in der Gegenwart von Horace Slughorn, der jede Gelegenheit ergriff, um vor der Klasse zu betonen welch außerordentliche Talent Severus doch hatte. Sicher, Severus hatte alles im Kopf. Für ihn war es nicht besonders schwer sich all diese Dinge zu merken.

„Niemand?“, fragte Professor Slughorn im gespielt-enttäuschten Ton. Er sah in Severus Richtung.

Oh nein! , dachte er sofort, doch zu spät …

„Mr Snape, haben Sie eine Idee?“

Argh, komm schon, Severus, wir brauen ihn ein schönes Abführmittel zusammen von dem er sich nicht so schnell erholen wird!

Severus antwortete nicht sofort.

„Tjaaaa …“, machte er, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen. „Wie wäre es mit … Bazillus Gasterus Illuminatii.“

„Was für ein Ding?“, flüsterte Lucius verängstigt. Severus beachtete ihn nicht.

Slughorn zog erstaunt die Braunen hoch.

„Wirklich außergewöhnlich. Bazillus Gasterus Illuminatii, ein medizinischer Trank, der zum permanenten Erbrechen führt. Können Sie mir sagen, wo man ihn genau anwendet?“

„Bei schweren Magenerkrankungen, die erfordern, dass der gesamte Magenbereich geleert wird. So werden die meisten Bakterien mit dem Mageninhalt und der Magensäure aus dem Körper befördert. Der Trank reizt in erster Linie den Brechmechanismus des Körpers, doch bewirkt er auch, dass Bakterien abgetötet werden – die Wirkung ist hierbei mit der von Antibiotika zu vergleichen. Zudem besitzt er bei richtiger Zubereitung eine gleißend, helle Farbe, die ins Weiße tendiert. Dabei wird oft empfohlen nicht direkt in den Trank zu schauen, weil die extreme Helligkeit zu Verletzungen der Netzhaut führen kann.

Außerdem gibt es einen Gegentrank namens Bazillus Gasterus Illuminatii Intros, der verabreicht wird sobald der betreffende Patient nur noch Magensäure herauswürgt. Dieser hat vor allem die Aufgabe schonend und heilend auf den Magen zu wirken.“, sinnierte Severus aus seinem Gedächtnis heraus. Lucius sah ihn mal wieder völlig entgeistert an. Wahrscheinlich fragte er sich gerade wie es Severus schaffte sich das alles bloß zu merken.

„Vortrefflich, Mr Snape! Für diese höchst exakten Ausführungen gibt es 15 Punkte für Slytherin! Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass dieser Trank gehobenes UTZ-Niveau ist, doch …“ Slughorn gluckste. „… wir scheuen doch keine Herausforderungen, nicht wahr? Die genaue Beschreibung dieses Trankes finden Sie auf der Seite 588 in ihren Büchern.“

„Tz …“, machte Lucius als er sein Zaubertrankbuch aufschlug. „Und du beschwerst dich, dass er dich für ein Zaubertrankgenie hält!“

„Ich bin kein Genie!“, erwiderte Severus. „Ich … mache eben nur meine Hausaufgaben.“

„Oh, jetzt ist er auch noch Bescheiden!“

„Ach, halt die Klappe!“, meinte Severus, der sich eingestehen musste, dass er sich doch so ein klitzekleines bisschen geschmeichelt fühlte.

Er machte sich unverzüglich an die Arbeit und half nebenbei Lucius, der wieder mal keinen Plan von irgendwas hatte. Aber es gab schlimmere Nieten in dieser Klasse.

Während sie an ihrem Trank arbeiteten besserte sich zum ersten Mal auch Lucius Laune einwenig. Offenbar schien er sich durch die Arbeit ablenken zu können – wovon auch immer.

„Sev …?“, sagte er gegen Ende der Stunde leise.

„Hmm.“, brummte Severus, der sich auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte.

„Tut mit leid, dass ich heute Früh so mies drauf war.“

„Schon vergeben.“, sagte Severus lapidar.

„Nein, echt, tut mir leid! Ich war noch vom Treffen am Abend etwas komisch drauf …“

„Warum? Du hast gegen einen Wicht aus der Vierten gekämpft und dabei nicht mal einen Zahn eingebüßt.“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich gut ist, was wir da machen.“, sagte Lucius und es klang besorgt.

„Was ist mit dir los? Kriegst du Bammel, nach all den Jahren?“, fragte Severus

„Severus!“, sagte Lucius in einem Ton als hätte er etwas Unsittliches zu ihm gesagt. „Das in der Großen Halle war Murlahey, oder?“

„Und wenn es so wäre?“

„Ich glaube wir sollten es jemanden sagen.“

Severus glaubte nicht was er da hörte und fuhr herum.

„Du willst Jason verpfeifen!“

„So hab ich das nicht gesagt …“, meinte Lucius ausweichend.

„Denn wenn du ihn verpfeifst, dann hast du hoffentlich auch den Mut mich und dich in der Liste der Verschwörer aufzuführen und einen Rausschmiss zu riskieren!“

„Sev …“

„NEIN, Lucius …!“ Sein Banknachbar blickte ihn kurz verängstigt an, doch es war nicht Lucius Feigheit, die Severus Snape dazu brachte die Stimme zu erheben. „Erst die Rinde, dann das Schlangenblut! Verdammt, du musst doch nur lesen, was in dem blöden Buch steht!“

„Sev …“, sagte Lucius erneut, als er versuchte seinen Fehler zu kurierten. „Ich mein es ernst! Irgendwann werden die das raus finden.“

„Sag mal, wovor hast du eigentlich Angst?“

„Es ist wegen meinen Eltern.“

Severus stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Du hast es ja auch leicht!“, fauchte Lucius ihn an. „Dir schaut niemand ständig auf die Finger und sieht jeden Fehler deinerseits für eine Beschmutzung der Familienwürde. Ich hatte alle Mühe diesen Fehltritt letzten Winter vor ihnen zu verheimlichen, Severus! Hätten sie herausgefunden, dass ich ein alkoholisiertes One Night Stand hatte, dann hätten sie mich womöglich enterbt oder so was in der Richtung! Hast du vielleicht auch nur die leiseste Vorstellung was passiert, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich über Jahre hinweg meine Zeit mit dem wohl illegalsten Club von ganz Hogwarts verbracht habe?“

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so ein verfluchter Feigling bist!“, sagte Severus zornig. „Ist denn irgendwas dabei, wenn sie raus finden, dass du ausnahmsweise Mal gegen Regeln verstoßen hast? Du lässt dir viel zu sehr in dein Leben reinpfuschen!“

Lucius sah ihn an als habe er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

„Aber sonst klappt es noch bei dir, Sev? Ich bin kein Feigling! Du hast doch keine Ahnung von …! Du …“

„Pass auf deinen Trank auf.“, ermahnte Severus seinen Freund als er gar so wild gestikulierte.

„Du wirst zu nichts gezwungen! Von dir verlangt niemand, dass du den reinblütigen Stammbaum weiterführst und dazu mit Jemandem zusammen sein sollst, dem du weder wirklich attraktiv findest noch magst! Dir droht auch niemand damit dir Veritaserum in den Kaffee zu schütten, weil du in den Ferien ständig mit Blauen Flecken nach Hause kommst!“ Lucius hielt inne und rührte in seinem Trank herum, der jetzt ein ekelhaftes rosa angenommen hatte, welches Severus irgendwie an Gehirnmasse erinnerte. „Du hast wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, was es heißt in meiner Haut zu stecken!“

Er antwortete nicht auf die Worte seines Freundes.

Verfluchtes Blut! , dachte Severus nur. Immer das verfluchte Blut!

Severus und Lucius redeten für den restlichen Tag kein Wort mehr miteinander. Seine Bemerkungen über Lucius Courage hatten ihn ziemlich hart getroffen. Und er nahm es ihm wohl auch ziemlich übel.

Severus entschied sich dazu ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Das war bei Lucius meist der beste Weg seine Gunst zurück zu gewinnen – er musste sozusagen seinen Zorn aussitzen und sich beruhigen, was zwar unter Umständen einige Tage dauern konnte, doch letztendlich kehrte Lucius Malfoy irgendwann wieder zur Normalität zurück.

Am Nachmittag hatte Severus keinen Unterricht. Und da er nun gezwungen war sich selbst zu beschäftigten spazierte er schließlich am Ufer des Sees entlang, versunken in seine Gedanken. Es wurmte ihn, dass sie sich so derartig in die Haare gekriegt hatten. Zugleich wusste er, dass es richtig war, wie er reagierte. Lucius wollte Murlahey verpfeifen, um seine eigene Haut zu retten.

Scheiß Feigling! , dachte Severus immer wieder wütend. Er hob einen Stein vom Strand auf und schleuderte ihn mit aller Kraft in Richtung des Wassers.

„Es ist alles schief gelaufen, oder?“, fragte er sich und setzte sich in den Kies.

Nein, ist es nicht. , berichtigte er sich sofort. Nicht alles ist schief gegangen, aber vieles.

„Meinst du Jennifer?“

Warum nicht? Du liebst sie doch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie liebe. Seitdem ich wieder hier bin scheint alles wieder so kompliziert zu sein.“

Vielleicht machst du es dir ja nur kompliziert?

„Möglich.“ Severus beobachtete einen Augenblick die Wellen. „Was zum Teufel ist nur mit mir los? Warum …?“

Warum was, Severus?

„Warum sitze ich hier und quatsche mit mir selbst und mache mir Gedanken über Dinge, die ich im Moment eh nicht lösen kann? Das ist doch verrückt! Na ja, vielleicht werde ich ja auch langsam verrückt, verwunderlich wär es nicht, oder?“

Du wirst nicht verrückt.

„Und was dann?“

Das kannst nur du selbst beantworten.

„Aber ich weiß es nicht.“

Nicht einmal, wenn du tief in dein Inneres horchst?

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Severus legte seinen Kopf in die Hände. Es war alles so verworren in seinem Kopf. Seitdem er wieder hier war schienen sich seine Gedanken in einem Gestrüpp aus Zweifeln und Ängsten zu verfitzen. Vor allem wenn er darüber nachdachte, was er für Jennifer und Lily empfand. Warum war das nur so verdammt kompliziert? Er wusste, dass Lily mit Potter zusammen war. Warum vergaß er sie nicht einfach?

Severus erhob sich kopfschüttelnd und kickte einen großen Stein weg. Er ging weiter – nur, um nicht hier zu sein, hier zu sitzen und sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Unbewusst schlug er den Weg zum Schloss ein.

Ein breiter Trampelpfad führte vom See zum Schloss, doch heute wurde er kaum von Schülern verwendet. Der Sommer war fast vorbei und der Herbst kündigte sich an – und je herbstlicher es wurde, desto weniger Besucher gab es am See. Anders sah es im Hochsommer aus. Wenn die „inoffizielle Badesession“ begann – da es offiziell verboten war auch nur einen Zeh in diesen grindelohverseuchten Pfuhl zu setzen – und selbst Severus kam ab und zu mal in die Verlegenheit sich in das kühle Nass zu begeben.

Der Pfad führte einen steilen Hang zum Schloss hoch und als er schnaufend oben angekommen war begegnete ihm eine nur allzu bekannte Gestalt.

„He, Severus, ich hab dich gesucht.“, sagte Jason Murlahey, der offenbar gerade aus dem Unterricht kam, da er noch seine Schulkleidung trug – inklusive seiner schwarzen Robe, die ihn während einer schwachen Windböe umspielte und ihn so mysteriöser und faszinierender denn je erscheinen ließ. Zudem hatte er seinen Armeerucksack umhängen auf dem er mit rotem Muggle-Marker den Satz „Bring the System down!“ verewigt hatte.

„Hi, Jason, was gibt’s?“

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“ Murlahey zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus seinem Rucksack und gab es Severus.

„Was ist das?“

„Skele-Wachs. Hab’s bei Pomfrey abgezogen. Zum Glück ist die Gute nicht die Schnellste, sonst hätte sich mich wohl erwischt.“

„Danke, Mann.“, sagte Severus und ließ das Fläschchen in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

„Keine Ursache.“, sagte Murlahey und winkte ab. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen um zu gehen, als das Gewissen Severus einen Tritt verpasste.

„Jason …“

Murlahey hielt inne.

„Ich muss dir was sagen, aber lieber nicht hier.“

„Okay.“ Severus und Murlahey suchten ein abgelegenes Plätzchen in der Schule. Eines der unbenutzten Klassenzimmer im ersten Stock schien dafür am Besten geeignet.

„Also, was ist los?“, fragte Murlahey als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

„Es geht um Lucius.“

„Was ist mit ihm?“

„Er hat die Hosen voll.“

„Was denn? Schon wieder. Ach, der kriegt sich bestimmt wieder ein …“

„Nein, ich denke, diesmal ist es ernst. Er scheint ziemlichen Stress mit seinen Eltern zu haben.“ Severus machte eine kurze Pause. „Er will dich verpfeifen.“

„Hat er das zu dir gesagt?“, fragte Murlahey und wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise amüsiert.

„Nicht direkt, aber er hat es angedeutet.“

Murlahey strich sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn.

„Ich schätze, dann werde ich ihn wohl in seiner Entscheidung umstimmen müssen.“

„Jason, bitte tu ihm nichts an.“, sagte Severus sehr ernst.

„Würde ich nie tun, schließlich ist er ja dein Freund.“ Es war komisch, doch er schien so etwas wie unterschwellige Ironie in Murlaheys Stimme vernommen zu haben.

„Ich mein es ernst, wenn ihm was passiert …“

„He, Severus, ganz locker, ja? Unserem Aristokratensprössling wird nichts geschehen. Du hast mein Wort!“, sagte Murlahey und reichte ihm die Hand wie zum Gruß.

„Abgemacht?“, fragte Severus.

„Abgemacht.“, meinte Murlahey. Obwohl er noch einwenig skeptisch war schlug Severus ein, denn Jason Murlahey hielt für gewöhnlich sein Wort.

Bis zum Abend beschäftigte sich Severus mit dem Lernen, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich auf seine Bücher und Aufzeichnungen konzentrieren konnte – allen voran weil sich ständig diese penetrante Stimme in seinem Kopf in den Vordergrund drängte.

Was willst du ihr sagen, wenn du sie nachher triffst?

Lass das meine Sorge sein.

Nein, lass ich nicht, weil ich es immer bin, der es dann ertragen muss, wenn du einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommst.

Kannst du nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Außerdem werde ich keinen Nervenzusammenbruch kriegen. Du hattest Recht! Es ist aus und vorbei zwischen uns. Ich will es nur nicht im Streit beenden.

Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass sie dir dieses Mal zuhören wird?

Ich …

Na?

Ach, leck mich!

Er versuchte nicht auf die Versuche seiner inneren Stimme ihn zu verunsichern einzugehen, denn das stärkte nur seine eigenen Zweifel. Würde Lily kommen? Oder würde sie seinen Versuch diese furchtbare Sache zwischen ihnen zu klären einfach ignorieren? Severus wusste es nicht. Und diese Unwissendheit nagte an ihm wie ein Bieber am Baumstamm. Es war schrecklich.

Als er dann schließlich in der Großen Halle beim Abendessen war hatte er keinen Appetit. Severus ließ seinen Blick am Tisch entlang schweifen. Lucius und Murlahey fehlten am Tisch. Ob Murlahey gerade seine Überredungskünste an seinem Freund erprobte? Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer. Schließlich verließ er die Halle, da er es satt hatte auf seinen leeren Teller zu starren.

Severus schritt in die Dämmerung hinaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Diese lagen einsam und finster in der hereinbrechenden Nacht. Um diese Uhrzeit war es wahrlich ein grusliger Ort. Wenn die letzten Sonnenstrahlen die sonderbaren Ranken und Blüten, der hier gelagerten Pflanzen, in mysteriöse, unheilvolle Schemen verwandelten. Die Gewächse wirkten dann mehr denn je wie die Tentakelmonster in einem dieser billigen B-Movies aus den 50ern.

Die Gehirnsauger von Alpha Centauri kommen … uuuhhh! Ja, und wahrscheinlich werden sie die Menschheit zusammen mit den Fleischfressenden Tomaten vom Jupiter vernichten.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, um diese trashigen Aliententakelmonster und ihre vegetarischen Freunde aus seinem Gehirn zu bannen. Allen voran, wenn man bedachte, dass es keinen Captain Kirk gab, der sie mit interstellaren Pflanzenschutzmittel abwehren konnte.

Er ging zum Eingang der Häuser und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Es war eine finstere Ecke, da sie um diese Tageszeit vom Schatten der Bäume verschluckt wurde.

Severus kramte sich seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an. Er wartete. Ob Lily kam oder nicht würde sich zeigen. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zum Weg, der zu den Gewächshäusern führte. Doch niemand kam. Also wartete er.

Schließlich, eine Dreiviertelstunde und zwei, teerhaltige Zigaretten später kam jemand den Pfad entlang. Severus sprang auf und warf seine Kippe auf den Boden, um sie auszutreten. Er ging auf den dunklen Schemen, aus dem sich immer deutlicher Lilys Konturen herausbildeten, zu.

„Was ist los? Was willst du?“, rief sie ihm zu, kaum, dass er aus dem Schatten trat.

„Lily, ich wollte dich gern sehen, weil ich wollte, dass du etwas weißt.“

Lily Evans verschränkte die Arme vor ihm und legte ihren Kopf schräg.

„Und was?“, fragte sie grob, ja, beinah schon etwas desinteressiert. Ihre Gesten trafen ihn härter als jede Faust.

„Ich will dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich wollte nie, dass es so kommt, wie es gekommen ist.“

„Dir tut es leid? Tz, das ich nicht lache, Severus! Das ich nicht lache! Du hattest doch deinen Spaß daran.“

„Nein, ich …“, widersprach Severus.

„Ach red doch keinen Müll! Ich weiß schon was mit dir los ist. Dir gefällt es doch ständig mit diesen Reinblütern rumzuhängen. Ja, so wie ich das sehe bist du ja geradezu Stolz darauf zu diesen Möchtegerntodessern zu gehören. Und dabei bin ich dir völlig egal.“

„Nein, das stimmt nicht.“, widersprach Severus erneut, doch es ging durch Lilys Tirade unter.

„Als du mich vor der halben Schule als Schlammblüterin beschimpft hast, da hat es dich nicht interessiert wie es mir gehen könnte. Ja, wahrscheinlich waren dir deine reinblütigen Freunde viel wichtiger. Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich!“

„Nein …!“

„Ach, komm schon, jetzt streite es nicht ab! Du bist nicht anders als die! Wahrscheinlich warst du schon immer so! Nur ich war ich zu blöd, um es zu bemerken.“, sagte Lily hasserfüllt und wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch er stürzte nach vorn und packte sie am Arm.

„Bitte geh nicht.“

„Lass mich in ruhe!“

„Nein, Lily, ich … ich will nicht, dass es zwischen uns so enden muss …“

„Zwischen uns?“, fragte sie und begann spöttisch zu lachen. „Was laberst du eigentlich für eine Scheiße, Severus?“ Sie entriss ihm ihren Arm. „Zwischen uns ist und war nie etwas! Ich weiß echt nicht was in deinem bekloppten Hirn vor sich geht!“

„Oh“, machte Severus matt. „Na, wirklich schön, dass wir das jetzt geklärt haben.“

„Ja.“, fauchte Lily und ging davon.

„Lily!“, rief er ihr hinterher. „Lily, es war keine Absicht. Was da letztes Jahr passiert ist … ich bereue es mehr als alles andere, wirklich … ich …“

Sie blieb stehen und wandte sich nochmals zu ihm um.

„Weißt du, James hatte Recht was dich betrifft; du bist einfach nur ein penetranter Vollidiot, nichts weiter.“

Severus stand da, in der Dunkelheit – stocksteif, zu keiner Reaktion fähig – und sah zu Lily. Er wusste nicht was ihm mehr weh tat; die Tatsache, dass sie ihm nicht zuhörte und ihre ganze Beziehung dementierte oder, dass sie James Potter Recht gab und sich auf dessen Seite schlug.

Lily winkte ab und ging weiter.

„LILY!“, schrie er ihr schließlich hinterher.

„Fick dich ins Knie, Severus!“, war das Einzige, was er noch zu hören bekam, bevor Lily Evans in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit verschwand.

Severus Snape hingegen war unfähig zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Er stand hier und bekam weiche Knie. Langsam sank er ins Gras.

Es gibt Tage an denen läuft auch wirklich alles Schief. , dachte er verzweifelt. Und fragte sich zugleich warum, um alles in der Welt, es so furchtbar schief gelaufen war. Er hatte ihr doch nur sagen wollen, dass er es nicht so gemeint hatte. Er wollte ihr doch nur die Wahrheit sagen.

Severus spürte wie ihm stille Tränen die Wange hinab liefen. Es war einfach nicht fair. Gar nichts von alldem war fair!

Er erhob sich langsam. Seine Beine zitterten fürchterlich und schienen ihn kaum tragen zu wollen. Leise Schluchzer entwichen seiner Kehle.

Severus kniff die Augen zusammen, da er den Schmerz, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte einfach nicht fühlen wollte, ihn nicht wahrhaben wollte. Schließlich verwandelte sich seine Verzweiflung in rasenden Zorn. Er prügelte bildwütig auf die Wand des Gewächshauses ein, wobei ein Knöchel seiner linken Hand so laut knackte, dass man sich sicher sein konnte, dass er sich etwas getan hatte. Es tat weh, ohne Frage, doch in seiner augenblicklichen Gefühlswelt war körperlicher Schmerz das Kleinste aller Übel.

„WARUM?“, schrie Severus in die Dämmerung hinaus. „WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN?“

Keine Antwort. Er hatte auch keine erwartet. Ohne nachzudenken schnappte er sich eine Schaufel, die vor dem Haus angelehnt war und drosch damit auf eines der Fenster ein. Die Scheibe zersplitterte laut klirrend. Er schlug auf die nächste ein.

Severus wollte zerstören, wüten, seinen aufkeimenden Hass auf die Welt freien Lauf lassen. Und er tat es. Zerstören. Wüten. Hassen. Zerstören. Wüten. Hassen. Zerstören. Wüten. Hassen.

Andere würden es Randalieren nennen. Er nannte es Therapie. Weiter und weiter. Die Schaufel war dabei nur ein Mittel zum Zweck. Ein Werkzeug der Wut. Er ließ alles raus. Alles; die Enttäuschung über Lilys Abfuhr, den Zorn auf Feiglinge wie seinen Freund Lucius, den Hass auf das System, welches ihn seiner Mutter beraubte.

Murlahey hatte völlig Recht! Arnachie, Chaos, Zerstörung, Wut. Das war die einzige Art, wie man auf diese Welt antworten konnte. Die einzige Art, wie diese Welt kommunizieren konnte. Die einzige Sprache, welche diese Welt offensichtlich verstand.

Und er wütete, schlug alles zusammen, was ihm in seiner Raserei in die Quere kam.

Schließlich, nachdem er sich an allem ausgelassen hatte, warf er sein Instrument des Zorns im hohen Bogen fort und ging wieder zur Schule. Niemand begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg. Wahrscheinlich hatte niemand sein Treiben zur Kenntnis genommen. Wie auch? Die Gewächshäuser lagen ein gutes Stück vom Schloss entfernt. Der Schock würde sie erst treffen, wenn sie morgen Früh zum Unterricht gingen.

Als Severus am späteren Abend in seinem Bett lag konnte er nicht einschlafen. Ihm geisterten die Geschehnisse des Tages im Kopf herum. Zwar empfand er keine Wut, keinen Schmerz, keinen Hass oder ähnliches, doch es beschäftigte ihn zutiefst. Vor allem Lilys Worte verfolgten ihn. Sie waren wie eine Krankheit mit der er sich infiziert hatte.

„Du bist einfach nur erbärmlich!“

„Zwischen uns ist und war nie etwas!“

„James hatte Recht was dich betrifft; du bist einfach nur ein penetranter Vollidiot, nichts weiter.“

Sie waren ein Virus. Und so wie jedes andere Virus auch verfolgten sie ihn bis in seine Träume hinein, rissen ihn aus seiner schlechten Nachruhe und beraubten ihn schließlich seines Schlafes.

Aber es war vorbei, das sah Severus ein. Es war aus und vorbei. Sollte Lily Evans doch mit ihrem Schönling glücklich werden. Es interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und sah zu Lucius, der sich in seiner Decke eingerollt hatte und immer wieder im Schlaf zuckte als habe er einen Alptraum.

Alpträume, dachte Severus. Mansche haben sie zum Glück nur im Schlaf. Ich hingegen bin in einen lebendigen hineingeraten. Einer dieser Alpträume, die ewig gehen und nicht enden wollen. Du weckst einfach nicht auf, egal wie sehr du es dir auch wünschst.

So ging es ihm im Augenblick. Er wachte nicht auf.

Aber wie erwacht man aus einem Alptraum, wenn man nicht schläft?

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich konnte man nicht erwachen, wenn man es wollte. Wahrscheinlich musste man warten bis das Gehirn sich dazu entschied zu erwachen – und so lange musste Severus ausharren, den Alptraum überleben.


	9. Wo stehst du?

Die folgenden Tage und Wochen vergingen für Severus wie eine Ewigkeit. Es war als sei sein Leben plötzlich in einer merkwürdigen Zeitlupe gefangen. In dieser Niedergeschlagenheit, die sich seit seinem Treffen mit Lily in ihm breit machte, bewegte sich alles langsamer. Tägliche Bullet-Time in der selbst die Geräusche wie aus einer anderen Welt zu stammen scheinen. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner wieder mal aufkeimenden Schlaflosigkeit.

Severus wusste genau, was das medizinisch gesehen bedeutete: Depressionen, üble Phasen des „Leck mich am Arsch“-Syndroms und ein unterschwellig grollender Vulkan, der beim Ausbruch farbenfrohe, vielseitige Beschimpfungen um sich spucken würde.

Doch diese schlechte Stimmung war nicht Lilys alleiniger verdienst – und im Grunde war er auch froh, dass es vorbei war.

Nie wieder Lily Evans! Hmpf, soll sie doch! Soll sie doch zu ihrem geliebten James Potter gehen! Mir doch egal! Sie wird mich nie wieder sehen! Punkt! Die blöde Schlampe hat’s nicht anders verdient!

Severus Snape saß gerade im Verwandlungsunterricht. Professor McGonnagall führte einen Monolog über das Transformationspotential lebendiger Wesen. Er konnte sich jedoch nicht auf die Worte seiner Lehrerin konzentrieren, da seine Gedankengänge immer wieder zu Lily abdrifteten. Er gab ihr böse, anrüchige Namen und wünschte ihr insgeheim die Hölle auf Erden mit diesem blöden Quidditchspieler.

„Haben Sie dem etwas hinzuzufügen, Mr Snape?“, fragte McGonnagalls Stimme. Er wusste die Antwort ganz genau.

„Blöde, arrogante Schnepfe!“, platze es aus ihm heraus. Das Klassenzimmer verstummte. Erschrockene Stille breitete sich aus und es traf Severus wie ein Hammerschlag als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde wo er war und was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„So so …“, sagte Professor McGonnagall und Severus musste in erstarrter Absenz mit ansehen wie die alte Schachtel ihn taxierte. „Nun, ich denke, Sie wollen mir die Bedeutung dieser Worte sicher genauer erläutern. Nach der Stunde in meinem Büro!“

Er hätte am liebsten „NEIN!“ geschrieen, aber das hätte wohl auch nichts mehr genützt. Hinter ihm lachten einige Schüler. Severus brauchte sich gar nicht umzudrehen. Diese Stimmen waren ihn nur allzu gut bekannt.

Potter & – Hirnloshausen GmbH – Umweltvergifter AG

Als Severus nach der Stunde in Professor McGonnagalls Büro kam hatte er mehr als nur schlechte Laune. Er fühlte sich ehrlich gesagt so richtig Scheiße. Ein Vulkan mit akuter Ausbruchsgefahr.

„Bitte setzen Sie sich, Mr Snape.“, sagte Minerva McGonnagal, die hinter ihrem Schreibtisch saß und ganz vertieft war in was-auch-immer. Severus trottete zu ihr hin und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Nun, wollen Sie mir erklären, was in Sie gefahren ist?“

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich war nicht ganz bei mir.“, sagte Severus schuldbewusst.

„Das habe ich bemerkt.“, sagte die alte Schachtel ziemlich trocken. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Mir ist bereits aufgefallen, dass Sie seit Schuljahresbeginn einwenig neben Spur sind.“

„Und?“, fragte Severus. „Haben Sie etwa keine schlechten Tage?“

„Sie haben keine schlechten Tage, Mr Snape …“

Stimmt, meine Süße, sie sind hochgradig scheiße!

„Sie beschäftigt doch irgendwas.“

„Nein, Professor, tut es nicht. Und selbst wenn es so wäre würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen.“

„Wie Sie meinen.“, sagte McGonnagall und setzte ihre Brille wieder auf. „Aber dann empfehle ich Ihnen sich endlich wieder zu fangen.“

„War’s das?“, fragte Severus etwas genervt. Die Professorin nickte nach einem kurzen Augenblick voller Nachdenklichkeit schließlich und wies mit ihrer Hand zum Ausgang. Er ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und marschierte prompt zur Bürotür.

„Und Severus …“ Er wandte sich noch einmal zu seiner Lehrerin um – mit einem leichten Schock in den Knochen, weil sie ihn doch tatsächlich mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. „… passen Sie auf sich auf!“

Severus blickte sie einen Augenblick schweigend an bevor er nickte und schließlich ging.

Der restliche Tag verging ohne große Zwischenfälle, außer einem: Murlahey entschloss sich an diesem Nachmittag dazu sich zu erbarmen und löste den Zauber auf, der nun schon seit fast 14 Tagen die Große Halle für sich beanspruchte. Ein gewaltiges Krachen zeugte davon wie die Haustische von der Decke auf den Boden krachten.

Severus war anwesend als Murlahey lässig an das Eichenportal der Halle gelehnt den Bann auflöste – mit sichtlicher Enttäuschung.

„Also das nicht mal Dumbledore es geschafft hat macht mich stinksauer!“, sagte Murlahey leise zu ihm. Schüler kamen herbei gerannt als sie den Krach vernahmen. Severus und sein Freund versuchten möglichst erschrocken auszusehen, um keinen Verdacht zu wecken. „Ich meine, ich halte diesen Fluch sage und schreibe 2 Wochen aufrecht und keiner von denen schafft es ihn zu brechen.“

„Vielleicht ist Dumbledore eben zu lahm, um hinter deine Genialität zu steigen, Jason?“

„Argh!“, machte Murlahey. „Es ist wirklich eine Tragödie, dass einer der größten Magie der Welt nicht hinter meine Arbeit kommt. Einfach tragisch.“ Es regte ihn sichtlich auf, dass er den Bann selbst lösen musste und es keiner der Lehrer tat.

Die Beiden machten sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum auf.

„Was hast du mit Lucius gemacht?“, fragte Severus schließlich als sie das Treiben der Eingangshalle verließen.

„Was meinst du?“

„Seitdem ich dir von seinem Vorhaben erzählt habe redet er mit niemandem mehr. Weder mit mir noch mit irgendjemanden. Wenn ich ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum sehe, dann macht er entweder Hausaufgaben oder er kritzelt in sein Tagebuch. Er reagiert nicht mal, wenn man ihn anspricht, Jason! Was hast du getan?“

„Nichts. Ich schwöre, Severus; ich habe nur mit ihm darüber geredet. Na ja, so wie ich das sehe hat er mehr Angst vor Abraxas als vor uns.“, sagte Murlahey. Severus blieb stehen.

„Was hat er dir erzählt?“

Jason Murlahey schnaufte einwenig genervt und lehnte sich an die Korridorwand.

„Unser guter Lucius leidet augenblicklich wohl an Todesangst. Als ich darauf zu sprechen kam, was du mir erzählt hast, da …“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Na ja, sagen wir einfach; er war kurz vorm durchdrehen. Er scheint ne Scheißangst vor seinem Vater zu haben, Severus, das würdest du nicht glauben. Offenbar hat der Alte Lucius’ Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt, weil er ihm nicht erzählt hat woher er die blauen Flecken hat. Das geht wohl schon seit Monaten so, dass sein Vater fragt was los sei und er nicht antwortet oder sich in irgendwelchen Ausreden verheddert. Über die Ferien muss im Hause Malfoy die Luft gebrannt haben. Pures Nitroglycerin, würde ich gar sagen. Abraxas hat ihm mit Veritaserum und dem Cruciatus gedroht.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“, fragte Severus schockiert. Er hatte Abraxas Malfoy vor einiger Zeit kennen gelernt. Ein sehr strenger, autoritärer Mann, der großen Wert auf Etikette legte. Aber das er seinen eigenen Sohn foltern würde, um an dessen kleines Geheimnis zu kommen …? Was für ein Mensch würde sich wegen so einer Sache derartig an seinem eigenen Fleisch und Blut vergreifen wollen?

Du weißt genau, welche Sorte von Mensch so etwas tun würde, Severus!

„Mein vollkommenster Ernst. Ich hab Lucius noch nie so flennen sehen, glaub mir.“ Murlahey wirkte äußerst belustigt.

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, sagte Severus nachdrücklich.

„Ja, ich weiß, vor allem für uns. Weißt du, was passiert, wenn er damit zu Dumbledore geht?“

„Sie würden uns rausschmeißen, ich weiß, Jason. Aber es geht hier nicht nur um uns.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Ja! Ich weiß ja nicht was du vorhast, aber ich kann Lucius nicht hängen lassen. Nicht bei so was!“

„Ich verstehe. Er ist schließlich dein Freund.“ Wieder lag diese unangenehme Ironie in Murlaheys Stimme.

„Ich versuche noch mal mit ihm zu reden.“, sagte Severus. „Irgendwas muss da zu machen sein.“

„Wenn du das sagst, Severus.“

Er ging zusammen mit Murlahey zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war, bis auf ein paar Schüler aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen, so gut wie verlassen. Severus sah sich um, ob er vielleicht Lucius entdeckte, doch der blonde Aristokrat war nicht anwesend. Er ließ sich halb enttäuscht, halb erleichtert auf eines der Sofas sinken. Gern hätte er die Sache mit seinem Freund geklärt, doch irgendwie war er auch froh nicht mit ihm reden zu müssen. In den letzten Wochen grollte Lucius beinah so sehr wie Severus – und das sollte was heißen, wo der junge Malfoy doch das sonnigere Gemüt besaß.

Er legte sich auf das Sofa und vergrub sich in seinen Schulbüchern, während er jeden finster anmaulte, der ihm mit einem „Kannste mal Platz machen?“ kam. Es war nicht Richtig seinen augenblicklichen Frust ausgerechnet an seinen Mitschülern auszulassen, doch Severus fühlte sich dann um einiges besser.

Er wurde erst von seiner augenblicklichen Tätigkeit abgelenkt als ein handfester Tumult weiter vorn im Gemeinschaftsraum ausbrach. Severus legte seine Lektüre beiseite, setzte sich auf und sah sofort was los war: Lucius war wieder da und zu seiner allergrößten Verwunderung prügelte er auf Murlahey ein, während er eine Reihe von unglaublich kreativen Schimpfwörtern auf ihn niederprasseln ließ. Severus hastete schnell zu ihnen hin und unternahm einen Versuch die Beiden voneinander zu trennen – allerdings war das leichter gesagt als getan. Lucius befand sich in absoluter Rage. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Nicht einmal im Fight Club. Severus stürzte sich noch ein paar Mal auf seinen Freund, um ihn von Murlahey wegzuziehen, doch dieser schüttelte ihn mit Leichtigkeit ab.

„Hört auf!“, rief Severus, doch vergebens.

„Lass mich!“, schrie Lucius und verpasste ihn eins mit dem Ellenbogen. Er ging zu Boden und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Severus davon überzeugt, dass er ihm den Kiefer gebrochen hatte. Er griff sich an den Mund und stellte schließlich fest, dass es nichts gar so wildes war. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er schmeckte Blut.

Schließlich sah Severus keine andere Möglichkeit und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Levicorpus!“ Der Fluch war mies ausgeführt, doch das war kein Wunder. Das viele Adrenalin in seinem Blut machte es ihm unmöglich, die für den Zauber nötige Bewegung sauber auszuführen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Fluch die Beiden nicht nur in die Luft zog, sondern sie durch den Raum schleuderte. Lucius krachte einige Meter weiter hinten auf den harten Stein und Murlahey gegen die nächste Wand. Keiner von Beiden regte sich sichtlich. Zu schmerzhaft war die Begegnung mit dem uralten Gestein von Hogwarts, welches ihnen bestimmt mehr bescherte als nur einpaar blaue Flecken.

Severus stellte sich mit erhobenem Zauberstab zwischen sie.

„So …“, keuchte Severus. „Und jetzt kommt ihr erstmal wieder runter, okay?“

Die umstehenden Schüler blickten ihn und die beiden Raufbolde beängstigt an.

Langsam und unter von Schmerz zeugendem Stöhnen erhob sich Lucius. Murlahey blieb sitzen wo er gelandet war und beobachtete die Beiden. Der junge Malfoy schritt gekrümmt auf Severus zu und blickte ihn berechend an.

„Halt dich aus Sachen raus die dich nichts angehen.“, flüsterte er ihm gequält zu. Lucius packte ihn an seiner Schulter und zog Severus zu sich heran.

„Du solltest dir klar werden auf wessen Seite du stehst! Auf meiner oder auf der dieses verrückten Arnachisten?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Du verstehst das nicht.“, sagte Severus kurz angebunden.

„Mach doch was du willst.“, sagte Lucius. In seiner Stimme schwang Enttäuschung. „Wär ja nicht das erste Mal.“ Er wandte sich von ihm ab und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus sah seinem Freund nur wortlos nach. Er spürte in diesem Moment eine schier unüberwindbare Kluft zwischen ihnen. Severus drehte sich langsam um und blickte zu Murlahey, der sich nun ebenfalls aufrappelte.

„Du hättest ruhig etwas sanfter sein können.“, meinte Murlahey gespielt lässig.

„Sanft sein ist nicht meine Art.“, antwortete Severus lakonisch und ging zurück zu seinem Sofa – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er wollte, dass die Slytherins aufhörten ihn anzustarren als sei er der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich.

Mein Gott, das war doch nur ein verpatzter Levicorpus! Die sehen ja aus als hätte ich den Beiden einen Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt – ausgerechnet die! Diese linientreuen Slytherins, die mit Vorliebe über alle Schlammblüter herziehen!

Murlahey setzte sich zu ihm als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

„Was war das da eigentlich zwischen euch?“

„Wie ich schon sagte, Severus; der gute Lucius ist am durchdrehen.“

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“, sagte Severus mit Nachdruck.

Murlahey lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Warum hältst du eigentlich so viel von Malfoy?“, fragte er.

„Er ist mein Freund.“

„Ach ja? Severus, du klammerst dich an diesen blöden Reinblüter als sei er deine Mutter.“

„Er ist ein guter Mann.“, sagte Severus.

„Er ist kaum sechzehn und hat noch nicht mal richtige Bartstoppeln – das kann man wohl kaum als Mann bezeichnen.“, sagte Murlahey und begann zu grinsen.

„Du weißt genau wie ich das meine!“

„Willst du wissen, was ich von ihm denke, Severus? Ich denke er ist ein Idiot, der sich mehr um sein eigenes Wohl schert als das seiner Mitmenschen und nie genug Mumm in den Knochen hat, um sich mal nicht irgendwem unterzuordnen.“

„Er ist kein Feigling, falls du das meinst.“

„Kein Feigling? Er will zu Dumbledore rennen, weil ihm sein Vater die Hölle heiß macht. Das ist feige. Schwach obendrein. Hast du ihn je aufmucken sehen? So wie uns? Hat er jemals ernsthaft irgendjemandem seine Meinung gesagt? Hat er jemals sein Gehirn benutzt, um selbst zu entscheiden, was aus ihm wird? Nein! Er trottet immer schön wie ein Lemming allen hinterher, macht immer schon was ihm sagt.“

„Du kennst ihn nicht so wie ich.“, konterte Severus Murlaheys Attacke gegen Lucius.

„Und was ist, wenn man ihn näher kennt? Enthüllen sich da erschreckende Details über seinen Mut oder seine vermaledeite Systemtreuheit?“

„Jason, verstehst du das nicht oder willst du das nicht verstehen? Lucius steht unter extremen Druck! Du hast keine Eltern, die dich vergiften könnten, wenn du dir Fehltritte erlaubst.“

„Oh ja, aber ich hab regimetreue Erzieher und einen Gehirnwäscheversuch hinter mir. Das ist mindestens genauso großartig!“, sagte Murlahey. „Kusche ich deshalb? Ihn wollen sie nur vergiften, Severus, ich hingegen bin schon einige Mal haarscharf an Askaban vorbeigeschrammt. Ich würde das Gift dem Strafvollzug vorziehen.“

Severus raufte sich die Haare. Wie sollte er es ihm nur klar machen – aber warum wollte er das überhaupt? Murlahey war ein wirklich toller Kerl, nur leider hatte er kein Verständnis für all jene, die sich nicht jeden Tag mit Todessern anlegten. Alle die versuchten halbwegs Neutral zu bleiben und sich bis zu einem gewissen Grad dem System beugten waren für ihn Mitläufer, Feiglinge und Schwächlinge. Murlahey kannte nur den Widerstand, die Rebellion. Es war zu seinem Lebensinhalt geworden und wahrscheinlich war die Aussicht auf Chaos und eine Revolution auch das Einzige, was ihn am Leben hielt. Oft wirkte Murlahey nur dann glücklich, wenn er seinen Anarchieplänen nachging. Etwas anderes schien in seinem Kopf nicht zu existieren – und manches Mal war es in Severus’ Gehirn genauso.

Er erhob sich langsam.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Ich weiß nicht.“, war das Einzige, was Severus zustande brachte.

Severus Snape machte sich auf den Weg in die Eulerei – die Poststation der Schule. Er hatte sich nicht mal die Mühe gemacht sich umzuziehen.

Hades saß auf einem Balken und starrte missbilligend zu den schlummernden Eulen hinüber.

„Hades.“, rief Severus seinen Raben, welcher prompt zu ihm flog und auf seiner Schulter landete. Er zog einen Brief aus der Tasche seines Umhangs.

„Der ist für Dad.“, sagte Severus und steckte den Brief in den Schnabel des Tiers, welches sich sofort in die Lüfte erhob.

In dem Brief stand nichts Überragendes. Eigentlich war es nur das typische „Bin gut angekommen und wie geht’s dir so?“-Gewäsch! Auch wenn er es geschafft hatte dieses auf fast zwei Seiten auszuweiten. Er überlegte ebenfalls, ob er Jennifer schreiben sollte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein, was er ihr hätte schreiben können.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie ein Klumpen an. Seine Schläfen schmerzen und zu gern hätte er seinen Schädel gegen die Wand geschlagen. Nicht einmal Aspirin würde hier helfen! Denn es handelte sich um keinen normalen Kopfschmerz. Es war seine Grübelei über die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden, die ihm diese Schmerze bereitete.

Lily. Lucius. Murlahey. POTTER!

Er landete ständig bei Potter! Es war wie ein Krebsgeschwür, das in seinem Inneren wucherte.

Wenn ich einen Hirntumor hätte würde ich ihn James Potter nennen – oder vielleicht doch Lily Evans?

Und selbst wenn er nicht an sein wucherndes Geschwür denken musste landete er wenigstens bei Lucius, der seine Freundschaft in Frage stellte.

Wo stand er? Auf jeden Fall zwischen den Fronten, wie so oft. Zwischen Zuneigung und Hass. Zwischen Sympathie und Abscheu. Zwischen Freundschaft und Feindschaft. Zwischen Leben und Tod. Zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Jason Murlahey.

Was sollte er tun? Er war mit Lucius schon eine Ewigkeit befreundet. Sie hatten sich das erste Mal am Tisch der Slytherins getroffen. Der Hut hatte gerade sein Urteil über ihn gefällt. Lucius sah schon damals hinreißend aus. Es wunderte Severus immer wieder, dass er ihn überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Ihn, Severus Snape – die, schon damals, mürrische Version eines Inferi. Die schmuddelige, hässliche Fledermaus, die wirkte als habe Gott mal wieder an der falschen Stelle gespart.

Trotz des Misstrauens, dass ihm schon damals aufgrund seines Auftretens und seines Aussehens überall begegnete wurden sie schnell Freunde. Sehr gute Freunde sogar. Und nun war diese Freundschaft in Gefahr, doch er wollte keinen von Beiden den Laufpass geben. Murlahey war jemand dessen Ansichten er teilte, auch wenn er sie nicht so radikal vertrat. Und es gab nicht viele Leute dessen Überzeugungen er teilte. Extrem wenige, um ehrlich zu sein. Murlahey war im dritten Jahr gewesen als er Severus und Lucius in den Fight Club brachte. Sie waren einige der ersten Mitglieder gewesen. Und in Wahrheit wurde die Altersbegrenzung von Murlahey wegen Severus in Kraft gesetzt. Er war damals ein magerer, kleiner Zweitklässler, der das Kämpfen in der Welt der Muggel gelernt hatte. Genau genommen in der Grundschule. Mark Sullivan, ein kleiner, kräftiger Junge hatte damals den Platz von James Potter eingenommen. Sullivan und seine Gang hatten ihn in der Pause ständig verprügelt, ihm mit dem Kopf ins Klo gesteckt oder ihn regelmäßig im Unterricht und vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich gemacht. Die erste Zeit in Hogwarts fragte Severus sich sogar, ob Mark Sullivan mit Potter verwandt war. Auf jeden Fall hatte er jedoch mit Sullivan seine Feuertaufe erhalten, was gewalttätige Mitschüler anbelangte. Er lernte zu schlagen. Kein kopfloses Gefuchtel mit den Fäusten – so wie es die im Nahkampf unerfahrenen Reinblüter manchmal taten –, sondern das Wissen wo Schläge am meisten wehtaten. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ihm das sein damaliger Widersacher gelehrt. Sullivan kam aus einer Familie von Profiboxern und trainierte gern an lebenden Objekten. Doch Severus merkte sich die Art, wie der Schläger kämpfte. Er merkte sich wie er schlug, wo er ihn traf. Er war das Opfer eines Boxsportbegeisterten Jungen geworden, doch das hielt ihn nicht zurück. Es hatte ihn sogar gestählt. Schläge und andere Wunden empfand Severus seit seiner Grundschulzeit nur noch halb so grausam. Und je länger er im Fight Club war desto mehr stumpfte er ihnen gegenüber ab. Körperlicher Schmerz verlor an Bedeutung.

In jenem ersten Kampf vor fünf Jahren hatte er seinen Kontrahenten, einen Erstklässler, so sehr geschlagen, dass ihm Lippe und Schläfe aufgeplatzten. Zudem brach er ihm die Nase. Ein wildes, unbändiges Tier war in ihm erwacht, das immer weiter auf den Jungen vor ihm einschlagen wollte. Etwas Dunkles, tief verborgen in seinem Inneren.

Murlahey brach den Kampf ab und zog Severus, der sich mit Händen und Füßen wehrte, von seinem Gegner weg. Den Erstklässler brachten sie in den Krankenflügel – unter dem Vorwand er sei die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. Keine unrealistische Lüge, immerhin waren verschwindende Stufen und lebendige Treppen nicht zu unterschätzen.

Murlaheys Welt wurde Severus zweite Heimat. Ein vertrauter Ort, an dem er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Und die Welt in der Lucius und die restliche Zaubererschaft lebte wurde zum alles beherrschenden Kontrast.

Reinblüter. Traditionen. Systemtreue. Muggelhass.

Das waren die Dinge, die in dieser Welt wichtig waren. Dinge, die nach Murlaheys Auffassung der Freiheit im Weg standen. Wie Recht er hatte. Ja, Severus unterstützte die Ideale seines Freundes, doch wusste er auch, dass man es nicht zu weit treiben dürfte – so wie es Murlahey regelmäßig tat. So ungern wie Severus es zugab, aber manches Mal musste man sich dem System beugen.

Auf welcher Seite stand er nun? Auf der des Systems oder der der Freiheit? Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht stand er auch einfach nur auf seiner eigenen. Er wusste es nicht.

Die Wochen vergingen. Der Herbst brach nun endgültig an und verwandelte Hogwarts und seine Ländereien in einen Farbenfrohen sowie gleichzeitig düsteren Ort.

Severus hatte es endlich geschafft Jennifer einen Brief zu schreiben. Es war nichts Besonderes und keineswegs als Liebesbrief zu bezeichnen. Er schrieb sich ihr gegenüber vielmehr seinen Frust von der Seele. Er erzählte ihr, wenn auch in leicht abgewandelter Form, von den Geschehnissen der letzten Wochen und von seiner anhaltenden Einsamkeit. Lucius redete nicht mehr mit ihm und ließ sich auch nicht mehr im Fight Club blicken – welchen er natürlich ebenfalls mit keiner Silbe im Brief erwähnte. Lily hatte er verloren. Lucius offenbar auch. Mit Murlahey redete er auch nicht viel. Und an den Abenden im Fight Club war er nur selten bei der Sache, was zur Folge hatte, dass er sich gemeingefährliche Blessuren zuzog, die er dann immer mit dem Ausrutschen auf der Treppe oder in der Dusche begründete. Er spürte zudem von Tag zu Tag mehr wie die Lehrer ihn beobachteten. Sicher hatte Pomfrey ihnen von seinen ständigen Verletzungen erzählt. Aber das war ihm mittlerweile gleich. Seine Aggressivität der ersten Schulwochen wandelte sich immer stärker in Lethargie um, welche sich zudem in fast alle seine Lebensbereiche schlich. Nur der Unterricht sorgte mittlerweile noch dafür, dass er sich morgens überhaupt aus dem Bett bequemte. Sein Aussehen wirkte zudem noch heruntergekommener als ohnehin schon. Wahrscheinlich nährte er so seinen Ruf der „hässlichen Fledermaus“ gerade ins unermessliche, doch auch das war ihm ziemlich egal.

Eines Morgens kam Hades zurück. Severus war gerade beim Frühstück und kaute wie ein Wiederkäuer auf seinem Toast herum. Der Rabe landete, während des morgendlichen Posteulenstroms, direkt vor ihm.

Severus musste lächeln. Jennifer hatte Hades den Brief offenbar wie einen Rucksack auf den rücken geschnürt. Der Rabe krähte wehleidig und vorwurfsvoll, weil Severus ihn nicht sofort von seinem unliebsamen Gepäck befreite.

Ich hätte ihr wohl sagen sollen, dass sie ihm den Brief nur in den Schnabel stecken braucht.

„Mein Fehler.“, sagte Severus als er Hades mit dem Messer die Stricke vom Leib schnitt. Daraufhin breitete er die Flügel aus und krähte mehrmals voller Missbilligung.

„Tut mir Leid, wirklich.“, sagte Severus. „Ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sie es weiß.“ Hades drehte sich beleidigt von ihm weg.

„Jetzt fang du auch noch an!“, murrte er als er Jennifers’ Brief entfaltete und las.

Hallo Severus,

schön, dass du mir schreibst. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann der Brief kommt.

Die ersten Wochen scheinen ziemlich stressig gewesen zu sein, wie? Ich kann dich trösten; meine auch! Nicht zuletzt, weil Mr Obergeneral mal wieder dachte er müsse jeden der Familie alle fünf Minuten antreten lassen, wie einen seiner Soldaten. Zum Schluss haben er, Frank und Ed sich noch in die Haare gekriegt. Ich und Mom mussten unsere Armeefreaks schließlich noch gewaltsam von Ed trennen. Mann, bin ich froh, wenn die Beiden wieder weg sind. Zum Manöver in Westdeutschland! Nur für den Fall, dass die Roten kommen. (Hahaha!)

Und wie geht’s dir sonst so? Die Sache mit deinem Freund ist echt mies, wenn du mich fragst, aber versuch den Kopf nicht hängen zu lassen. Vielleicht kriegt er sich wieder ein und wenn nicht … sein Problem. Wenn’s gar nicht anders geht muss man loslassen. Aber noch ist ja schließlich nicht aller Tage Abend.

Du kriegst das hin, Severus. Ich denke nicht, dass du jemand bist, der leicht aufgibt.

PS: Ed scheint in Gegenwart von Mom offenbar aus Versehen fallen gelassen zu haben, dass wir den Ferien viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Und na ja … es ist bis zu Brain und Frank durchgesickert. Aber keine Angst, es hatte bis jetzt keine schlimmen Folgen, außer dass unsere beiden Militaristen ziemlich enttäuscht waren, weil sie dich verpasst hatten. Ich persönlich bin ja der Meinung wir sollten eine Begegnung mit den Beiden so lang wie möglich aufschieben – zu unserer eigenen Sicherheit, würd ich meinen.

Gruß, Jennifer

Severus faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Es tat gut ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu hören beziehungsweise zu lesen.

„Hades.“, sagte er und der Rabe flatterte ihm unverzüglich auf die Schulter. Severus erhob sich und verließ die große Halle, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte wo er eigentlich hin wollte. Der Unterricht würde eh erst in einer halben Stunde beginnen und in die Kerker lief er keine 5 Minuten.

„Severus!“, rief jemand hinter ihm. Die Stimme war ihm nicht unbekannt. Als er sich umwandte stand er Professor Horace Slughorn gegenüber.

„Ja, Sir?“, fragte Severus höflich, aber dennoch ziemlich gelangweilt.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Slughorn im gemütlichen Plauderton, doch er merkte, dass das nur billige Fassade war.

„Hier- und dorthin.“, antwortete Severus trocken.

Slughorn holte tief Luft.

„Wollen wir ein Stückchen gehen, Severus?“

Er wusste, dass es sich hierbei um keine Frage handelte und nickte. Slughorn klopfte ihm auf Schulter und sie spazierten in Richtung der Kerker.

„Was wollen Sie, Sir?“

„Nun, Severus, ich halte Sie für einen äußerst intelligenten, jungen Mann und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich selbst im Klaren darüber sind, dass Ihr Verhalten in den letzten Wochen ein wenig zu Wünschen übrig ließ.“

„Wenn Sie auf Professor McGonnagall anspielen …“

„Nein, darum geht es nicht, auch wenn ich diesen Vorfall für äußerst betrüblich halte. Mir, meinen Kollegen und einigen Ihrer Mitschüler ist Ihr sehr niederer Gemütszustand ins Auge gestochen.“, sagte Slughorn.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie meine Laune angeht.“ Die Worte verließen ungewollt grob seinen Mund.

„Sehr viel, schließlich bin ich Ihr Hauslehrer, Severus.“

So fadenscheinig warst du ja schon lange nicht mehr, Sluggy.

„Was bedrückt Sie?“

Das werd ich dir ganz bestimmt erzählen, du neugieriges, kandierte Annanas fressendes, selbstherrliches Stück Hippongreifmist!

„Kommen Sie schon, Severus, mir können Sie es erzählen.“

Argh, WAS? Los, Sev, lock ihn in den Kerker und dann stülp ihn einen Kessel über den Kopf … oder noch besser; schlag ihm das Teil auf den Kopf! Aber so Richtig, hast du verstanden! Wenn er davon Amnesie bekommt musst du dich wenigstens nicht mehr mit ihm rumplagen.

So verlockend das alles auch klang, leider konnte er es nie verwirklichen, da in diesem Augenblick eine Horde Schüler um die Ecke bog.

„Ich glaube, Professor, dass geht Sie nichts an.“, sagte Severus und tauchte in einer vorbeimarschierenden Gruppe Slytherins unter.

Im folgenden Unterricht versuchte Slughorn immer wieder ihn während seiner Arbeit in leise Gespräche zu verwickeln, die jedoch an einer Mauer aus purem Zynismus abprallten. Währendessen sah Severus ab und an zu Lucius, der ihn auch weiterhin wie Luft behandelte.

Ignoranz ist schlimmer als Hass, oder wie war das?

Nach dem Unterricht schnappte er sich den Aristokraten jedoch und zog ihn beiseite.

„Leck mich, Severus!“, schimpfte Lucius dabei und sprach somit das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder mit ihm.

„Nein, werd ich nicht.“, entgegnete Severus trocken. „So verlockend es auch sein mag.“

Lucius taxierte ihn wütend.

„Redest du wieder mit mir oder willst du mich ab jetzt für den Rest des Schuljahres ignorieren?“

„Warum sollte ich? Du bist doch lieber mit so einem Irren wie Murlahey zusammen.“

„Jason ist nicht irre. Ab und zu vielleicht ein wenig Regeln überschreitend, aber sonst …“

„Jetzt laber keine Scheiße, Severus!“, fauchte Lucius. „Du verteidigst ihn ständig, egal, was er für einen Müll anstellt.“

„Nein, tu ich nicht.“, konterte Severus. „Aber er hat mir von Abraxas erzählt.“

„Und wenn schon? Das spielt keine Rolle!“

„Für dich anscheinend schon.“

„Vielleicht, aber das …“ Lucius hielt kurz inne. „Ich hab die letzten Wochen nachgedacht.“

„Und? Welch erschütterndes Ergebnis legst du mir jetzt vor?“

Das hätte Severus lieber nicht sagen sollen.

„SAG MAL MERKST DU NOCH WAS?“, schrie Lucius so laut, dass sich einige Schüler nach ihm umdrehten. „Du … Du bist völlig daneben! Seitdem du wieder da bist benimmst du dich wie ein Irrer!“

„Ja, das wurde mir schon öfters gesagt.“, meinte Severus lapidar.

„Du solltest dich von Murlahey fern halten. Er verpasst dir ne Gehirnwäsche, merkst du das nicht?“

„Die Einzigen, die hier irgendwem ne Gehirnwäsche verpassen sind die Todesser.“

„Du musst doch selbst sehen, dass sich Murlahey … Er bringt dich noch ins Grab, verdammt! Mit seinen wirren Anschauungen.“, sagte Lucius. Severus war innerlich schon etwas überrascht. Erst ignorierte Malfoy ihn ständig und giftete ihn an und jetzt …? Jetzt versuchte Lucius ihm kluge Ratschläge zu erteilen. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt; du musst dich entscheiden! Zwischen ihm und uns!“

Zwischen Todessern und Freiheit. , dachte Severus. Ja, ich weiß.

„Murlahey wird nicht siegen.“, sagte Lucius. „Seine Gesinnung wird nicht siegen. Irgendwann werden sie ihn kriegen und ich fände es wirklich schade, wenn du dann auf seiner Seite wärst.“

Severus schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Du hast nichts verstanden, Lucius. Absolut nichts.“, sagte er und ging davon.

Jason hatte Recht. Er ist ein verdammter Feigling. Wahrscheinlich hat er – haben wir – uns von Anfang an in ihm getäuscht. Ja, so muss es sein.

Jede Woche fand im Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts eine Sitzung statt, bei der die Lehrer mit dem Direktor über augenblickliche Probleme sprachen.

Albus Dumbledore war immer der Letzte, der bei diesen Sitzungen auftauchte. Allerdings aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er immer recht viel um die Ohren hatte – was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt die gesamte Lehrerschaft bei seinem Erscheinen mit einem wahren Hagel von Zitronenbonbons zu beglücken.

Minerva McGonnagall wusste nicht woher Albus diese nervige Angewohnheit hatte, aber sie wusste, dass sie ihm irgendwann ihre Rache für all die Millionen Bonbons angedeihen ließe – allen voran, weil sie ihm schon tausend Mal erklärt hatte, dass sie Diabetikerin war. Wenn es doch wenigstens zuckerfreie Wurfgeschosse gewesen wären …

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. Wo war sie bloß wieder mit ihren Gedanken?

Sie saß in ihrem Lehnsessel an der Tischrunde und beobachtete Albus. Er schritt graziös um den Tisch während er mit Professor Trademark diskutierte und er gemeinsam mit den übrigen Lehrern einen Punkt der „Problemliste“ nach dem anderen durchging. Ein Problem brannte Minerva ebenfalls auf dem Herzen. Ein Problem, welches sicher nicht nur ihr aufgefallen war. Im Grunde handelte es sich auch nicht um ein Problem, sondern eher um eine tiefe Besorgnis.

„Albus …“, sagte Minerva als der Schulleiter geendet hatte. „Mir – und zweifelsohne auch einigen der übrigen Kollegen – brennt da seit einiger Zeit etwas auf dem Herzen.“

„Ja, meine Liebe?“, sagte Albus und lächelte sie zuckersüß an, wie ein Verliebter. Eine Geste für die sie ihn am Liebsten erwürgt hätte – mal wieder. Er machte das ständig, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie über seine Neigungen bescheid wusste. Dieses Lächeln war Theater, ein Spiel, um sie zur Weisglut zu treiben – was dem alten Zausel auch immer wieder wunderbar gelang.

„Severus Snape.“

Sie musste nicht noch mehr sagen. Das angespannte Schweigen im Raum sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Nun …“, sagte Albus langsam. „Wie wir alle wissen ist sein Verhalten mehr als bedenklich. Ebenso die immer wieder im Schloss auftretenden Akte von Vandalismus, die offenbar mit Snapes schlechter Laune im Einklang sind. Dennoch sollte keiner von uns vergessen, was diesem Jungen in den letzten Wochen widerfahren ist.“

„Das tut auch niemand.“, meldete sich Professor Slughorn zu Wort. Horace war dafür bekannt die Schüler seines Hauses ständig, selbst bei völlig unangemessenen Fällen, in Schutz zu nehmen, doch bei Snapes Verhalten konnte nicht einmal er ein Auge zudrücken. „Es ist offensichtlich, dass irgendetwas mit dem jungen Mann nicht stimmt. Und … na ja … ich schätze wir sind uns alle einig, wenn ich sage, dass viele Schüler in Hogwarts einen mindestens genauso tragischen Verlust wie er erlitten haben, diese jedoch trotzdem nicht so derart ausrasten.“

Wahre Worte. , dachte Minerva. Snape war offensichtlich in tiefe Depressionen geraten – Wer würde das nicht, bei einem derartigen Vorfall in der Familie? –, doch schien er sich über die Ferien selbst entfremdet zu haben. Sie wusste, dass dieser Schüler ein wirklich heller Kopf war, aber sein Gemüt war alles andere als angenehm – auch wenn Snape durchaus in der Lage war nett und höflich zu sein, wenn er denn nur wollte.

„Wir können ihm nichts zur Last legen.“, sagte Albus bestimmt. „Wir wissen nicht, ob er es war. Sicher, es ist auffällig, aber er wurde nie erwischt. Zudem … dieser Vorfall in der Großen Halle; das war sehr hohe Magie. Snape ist sehr intelligent. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage wäre derartiges zu vollbringen, doch ich denke er ist nicht der Einzige in dieser Schule, der zu solchen Dingen fähig ist. Nun, ich habe gehofft, dass, wenn ich den Bann bestehen lasse sich der Schuldige irgendwann geschlagen gibt und sich verrät, doch offensichtlich war dieser klug genug sich beim brechen des Fluchs nicht erwischen zu lassen.“

„Und was ist mit dem Gewächshaus?“, fragte Professor Taymen, der Kräuterkunde unterrichtete. Er war ein alter, kauziger Kerl, der mit Antipathie nur so um sich warf.

„Auch dafür gibt es keine Zeugen, wie sie alle wissen.“, sagte der Schulleiter.

„Nun, mir ist da was zu Ohren gekommen.“, fiepte Professor Trademark. „Offenbar haben einige Schülerinnen bemerkt wie sich Lily Evans kurz nach eintreten der Ausgangsperre aus dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum entfernte.“

„Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Mrs Evans …“, setzte Minerva empört an. Jemand aus ihrem Haus war es bestimmt nicht. Schon gar nicht Lily Evans, die vorbildlichste Schülerin, die sie je erlebt hatte.

„Liebe Kollegen, vielleicht sollten wir einfach etwas genauer auf diesen Burschen achten?“, fragte Professor Taymen mit all seiner Grantigkeit, die selbst jemanden wie Severus Snape erblassen ließ. „Der Junge hat ein paar ernste Probleme – ich denke, da sind wir uns alle einig.“

„Sie wollen ihn beschatten lassen?“, fragte Professor Slughorn ungehalten.

„Warum nicht?“, bemerkte Taymen. „Sie können ihn auch zu einer Untersuchung auffordern. Sie wissen schon, diese Dinger bei denen festgestellt werden soll, ob der betreffende Schüler irgendwelches, illegales Zeug intus hat.“

„Sie wollen doch nicht behaupten er würde heimlich trinken … das würden wir doch alle merken.“, meinte Slughorn.

„Alkohol wäre hier wohl das kleinere Übel, Horace. Sie wissen selbst, dass er ein Ass in Zaubertränke ist. Wenn er wollte könnte er sicherlich heimlich etwas zusammenbrauen.“

„Interessante Überlegung.“, sagte Slughorn. „Aber unmöglich! In meinem Labor werden keine … Drogen … gebraut, Taymen!!!“

„Aber, aber!“, ging Albus dazwischen bevor das Ganze überhand nahm. „Hier beschuldigt niemand irgendwen irgendwas getan zu haben. Severus Snape ist erst dann schuldig, wenn wir beweisen können, dass er etwas ausgefressen hat. Bis dahin ist er höchstens ein Verdächtiger.“

„Was schlagen Sie also vor?“, fragte Minerva.

„Ich schließe mich Edward hier …“ Albus wies mit der Hand kurz auf Professor Taymen. „… eindeutig an. Wir werden den Jungen beschatten müssen – möglichst unauffällig, versteht sich.“

„Ich weiß nicht wie es meinen Kollegen geht, aber ich habe dringlicher Angelegenheiten als einem Schüler hinterher zu rennen. Außerdem können wir nicht unterrichten und gleichzeitig auf Snape aufpassen.“, meldete sich Slughorn zu Wort.

„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, Horace, deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir für diese Aufgabe jemanden einspannen, dessen Natur es ist nahezu unsichtbar aufzutreten und der gleichzeitig zuverlässig ist.“, sagte Albus Dumbledore im geheimnistuerisch-verschwörerischen Ton.

Ich hasse es, wenn er so melodramatisch wird. , dachte Minerva sofort.

„Nathan!“, sagte der Schulleiter laut und sofort erschien mit einem lautem Knall ein Hauself. Dieser war für einen Elfen sehr groß, da er Albus fast bis zur Hüfte reichte und der Direktor war mit seinen 1 Meter 94 Körpergröße wahrlich alles andere als ein Zwerg. Zudem sah die Haut des Elfen schwarz aus und war mit sonderbaren Tätowierungen überzogen. Seine großen hängenden Ohren waren nur so mit Ohrringen gespickt. Auf seinem Kopf trug er kurzes, dunkles Haar und sein Gesicht sah viel menschlicher aus als das von normalen Hauselfen. Seine Augen waren von einer roten, jedoch natürlich wirkenden, Farbe. Die Nase ähnelte vielmehr der eines Menschenaffen und aus der Unterseite seines Mundes ragten keilerartige, spitze Zähne heraus. Er wirkte leibhaftig nicht wie ein Elf! Statt der üblichen Sklavenrobe der Hauselfen trug dieser Genosse eine dunkle, zerschlissene Lederhose. Sein Oberkörper war völlig frei und er hatte eine geflickte Tasche umhängen. Zudem wirkte er sehr kräftig, geradezu muskulös. Die meisten Hauselfen waren dürr und sahen sehr zerbrechlich aus. Gegen diese wirkte Nathan wie ein Berserker.

Minerva bezweifelte, dass dieser Elf mit den anderen in der Küche arbeitete.

„Das ist doch kein Hauself!“, platzte es aus Professor Kesselbrand heraus, der es eigentlich hätte besser wissen müssen.

„Doch, das ist er im Prinzip schon.“, sagte Albus. „Einer der seltenen Grubenelfen, die es sich in den Weiten des Sudans gemütlich gemacht haben. Er lief mir vor vielen Jahren in der Winkelgasse über den Weg. Ich denke Nathan erinnert sich noch hervorragend an unsere erste Begegnung. Er wurde von seinem damaligen Meister im Stehlen und Verbergen, sowie einigen anderen Dingen, exzellent ausgebildet. Heute hält er die magischen Banne und Verteidigungsvorrichtungen von Hogwarts instand. Nun, sag Hallo, Nathan.“

„Hallo.“, sagte der Nathan, der eine raue und dennoch melodische Stimme besaß.

„Aber der fällt doch auf wie ein bunter Hund!“, sagte Slughorn, der sich offenbar nicht vorstellen konnte, dass dieser sonderbare Elf Snape beschatten sollte.

„Wenn er wirklich so auffallen würde, dann hätte er es sicher nicht geschafft mich unbemerkt zu bestehlen und abzuhängen. Nathans Meister war offenbar der Meinung, dass es bei mir etwas zu holen gäbe als er ihn losschickte mich mitten in der äußerst belebten Gasse zu bestehlen. Es war reines Glück, dass ich ihn an jenem Tag beim Eingang der Winkelgasse wieder gefunden habe, woran jedoch sein Meister schuld war. Wenn es nach Nathan gegangen wäre, dann hätte ich mein Hab und Gut wohl bis heute nicht wieder. Hab ich nicht recht, Nathan?“

„Jaa.“, brummte der Elf.

„Wie haben Sie ihn hierher bekommen?“, wollte Kesselbrand wissen.

„Mit Überredungskunst und eine beträchtlichen Summe Gold für seinen alles andere als wohlhabenden Meister.“, sagte Albus schlicht.

„Aber … Dumbledore, Sie sagten er würde klauen. Warum haben Sie uns nicht schon eher eingeweiht?“, brauste Taymen auf.

„Grubenelfen haben zwar eine Veranlagung zum Stehlen, doch sie tun es naturgemäß nur zum überleben. Und Nathan hat in seiner Zeit hier nichts mitgehen lassen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil er nach eigener Aussage Gold verabscheut, was ebenfalls in seiner Natur liegt. Wie dem auch sei, werte Kollegen, er ist der Einzige, der uns Helfen kann und seine Aufgabe womöglich wesentlich effektiver bewältigen wird als dies ein Mensch je könnte.“

Das Lehrerkollegium, Minerva eingeschlossen, blickten den Elfen an. Keiner von ihnen hielt sonderlich viel von Dumbledores Plan, dennoch willigten sie ein. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sie keinen besseren Vorschlag hatten.


	10. Gefährliches Treiben

Es dauerte nicht lang und der Oktober brach an. Es wurde kälter, trüber und auch regnerischer in Hogwarts. Zudem stand das erste Quidditchspiel der Session vor der Tür. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Severus interessierte es, ehrlich gesagt, nicht die Bohne.

Es war der erste Samstag im Monat und alle Schüler und Lehrer der Schule strömten nach draußen, um sich das Spiel anzusehen. Nur Severus blieb zurück. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe. Die letzten Wochen waren alles andere als berauschend gewesen. Alles und jeder schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Freundschaften lösten sich in Luft auf. Feindschaften erblühten. Severus war inzwischen dazu übergegangen nur noch für sich allein zu bleiben, da alles andere sich als sinnlos erwies. Und über sein derzeitiges Aussehen, von seiner Laune ganz zu schweigen, redete man besser auch nicht. Seine Verfassung spiegelte sich auf wirklich üble Art in seiner äußeren Erscheinung. Von Pflege konnte weiß Gott schon lange nicht mehr die Rede sein. Zudem hatte er begonnen seine Kippen ohne Rücksicht auf die Hausordnung und seine Mitschüler im Schloss zu rauchen.

Severus ging ziellos durch die leeren Flure von Hogwarts. Beim Laufen zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und zog kräftig daran.

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und stoppte abrupt. Er stand plötzlich vor Murlahey. Ehrlich gesagt; hätte er ihn fast über den Haufen gerannt.

„Bist du nicht beim Spiel?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Was sollte ich denn dort?“, antwortete Severus.

„Weiß nicht.“ Murlahey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Lemminge bei ihrem wichtigen Ereignis beobachten. Zusehen wie sich gegenseitig ausbuhen und handgreiflich werden.“

„Sorry, aber die Lemminge sind mir egal.“, sagte Severus. Murlahey lachte.

Die Lemminge. So nannte Jason Murlahey all jene, die seiner Meinung nach Mitläufer waren. Leute, die mit dem Strom schwammen. Menschen ohne eigene Identität, die alles so machten, wie es ihnen die Masse vorgab. Lemminge eben, die zielstrebig auf ihr Ende zurasten.

„So wie alles andere auch?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Dir ist alles egal. Dein Aussehen, die Schulordnung und offenbar auch alle, die um dich herum sind.“

„Ich habe niemanden den es kümmern könnte. Ich bin allein, Jason. Nackt in der Dunkelheit, sozusagen.“, sagte Severus und lehnte sich an die Korridorwand.

„Bin ich niemand?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Du bist jemand, ja, aber …“ Er brach ab. Er konnte seinem letzten, verbliebenen Gleichgesinnten nicht sagen, was er dachte. Es wäre töricht gewesen.

Du bist derjenige, wegen dem ich all die Scherereien habe. Und ich bin ein Feigling, der erwägt dich deshalb zu hassen. Bitte verschwinde und komm nie wieder! Gollum! Gollum! Hahaha! Severus, fast hätte ich gelacht.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Vergiss es einfach.“, sagte Severus unbewusst.

„Drück dich nicht.“, sagte Murlahey. „Sag was du sagen wolltest. Sprich es aus. Wir sind hier doch unter uns.“

„Ich kann nicht.“

„Warum nicht? Verdammt, Severus, Angst vor den eigenen Worten ist Angst vor der eigenen Seele. Sprich es aus.“

„Nein.“, sagte Severus entschieden und wandte sich von ihm ab.

„Okay, dann erzählst du mir es eben nicht. Deine Entscheidung.“, meinte Murlahey locker. „Aber hey …“ Er packte Severus und legte seinen Arm um ihn. „… lass uns was trinken gehen. Jetzt da hier eh tote Hose ist.“

„Jason, wir können nicht einfach nach Hogsmade spazieren.“, warf Severus ein.

„Und ob wir das können. Ach, die sind doch alle beim Spiel. Uns wird in den nächsten zwei, drei Stunden keiner vermissen.“ Und ohne auf Severus Antwort zu warten zerrte Murlahey ihn zum nächsten Geheimgang, durch den sie nach Hogsmade gelangten.

Das Zaubererdorf in der Nähe von Hogwarts war klein und lag dicht zusammengedrängt zwischen den Hügeln, Bergen und Wäldern des schottischen Hochgebirges. Postkartenidylle.

Severus und Murlahey machten sich auf den Weg zum Eberkopf. Einem zwielichtigen Lokal, welches am Rand des beschaulichen Ortes lag.

Der Wirt, dem ebenfalls das Gasthaus gehörte, war ein alter Kauz namens Aberforth. Mit Ordnung hatte es der Gute nicht so und mit Hygiene erst Recht nicht. Es handelte sich beim Eberkopf wahrlich nicht um das gepflegteste Haus und ja, wenn man Pech hatte landete eine Kakerlake im Essen, doch Severus und Murlahey waren nach all den Jahren schlau genug nichts Essbares zu bestellen. Zudem war es Aberforth reichlich egal wer hier was bestellte, Hauptsache er zahlte dafür. Somit war der Eberkopf das perfekte Lokal für zwielichtiges Volk und Schüler, die gern ungenannt blieben, während sie sich allerhand hirnzellenfeindliches Zeug hinter die Binde kippten.

„Was darf’s sein?“, fragte Aberforth, während sie sich an den Tresen setzten.

„Das übliche.“, sagte Murlahey.

„Für dich auch?“, fragte der Wirt Severus. Dieser nickte knapp.

Aberforth verschwand daraufhin ins Hinterzimmer. Kaum eine Minute später kam er mit zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky zurück, die er auf den Tresen knallte.

„Gläser?“, fragte der Wirt. Severus verwunderte die Frage nicht, denn Aberforth kannte genügend Leute, die lieber aus ihrer eignen Flasche tranken. Nicht selten vergifteten sich die Ganoven im Schankraum gegenseitig. Seitdem Aberforth jedoch die Gläserfrage eingeführt hatte ließen sich weniger Vergiftungen feststellen. Tendenz steigend.

„Nein danke.“, sagten Severus und Murlehey beinah synchron. Zudem stellten Aberforths Gläser ebenfalls gesundheitliche Risiken dar – denn wie gesagt; Hygiene war nicht das beste Fach des Wirts.

„Wohl bekomms.“, meinte Aberforth ging davon, um sich seinen übrigen Gästen zu widmen, die im hinteren Teil des Schankraums saßen und mit verbissenen Mienen pokerten.

„Frage, Severus.“, sagte Murlahey nachdem er die Flasche an den Mund setzte und einen Schluck nahm. „Gegen wen würdest du gern kämpfen?“

„Inwiefern?“

„Wenn du frei wählen könntest, aus allen Menschen der Erde, gegen wen würdest du kämpfen wollen?“

Severus überlegte kurz.

„Tot oder lebendig?“

„Egal.“

„Ich denke, ich würde Terry Metthews nehmen.“

„Wie, der Halbriese im Schwergewichtsboxen?“, fragte Murlahey.

Severus nickte. Er fand es Paradox, dass die Magier, die so viel von ihren Fähigkeiten hielten, eine Boxliga hatten. Allen voran eine in der bevorzugt Halbblüter kämpften.

„Genau der.“

„Du würdest keine zwei Minuten im Ring stehen. Der würde dich mit einem Schlag um einen Meter kürzer machen, Mann.“

„Es wär sicher ein interessanter Kampf.“, meinte Severus.

„Vor allem wäre es ein kurzer Kampf.“

„Ach.“ Severus winkte ab. „Wen würdest du nehmen?“

„Charles Havager.“, sagte Murlahey.

Severus zog die Braunen hoch. Havager war der Manager von „Wallmen Inc.“, einer den Todessern unterstehenden Sicherheitsfirma, die Söldner, Wachttrolle und angeblich sogar Kampfdrachen ausbildeten. Sie waren für die Arbeiten im Krieg zuständig, die sogar den Todessern zu dreckig waren.

„Gute Wahl.“, sagte er.

„Ja, kleine, dürre Typen sind besonders fies.“ Murlahey nahm einen Zug aus seiner Flasche. „Aber wahrscheinlich würde ich auch gerne gegen meine Erzieher kämpfen. Die Wichser hätten es aufrichtig verdient, dass man ihnen die Zähne ausschlägt.“

„Jason, du wirst im November achtzehn. Dir kann das Waisenhaus doch theoretisch egal sein.“, sagte Severus, der nun ebenfalls einen kräftigen Schluck Schnaps nahm.

„Mag sein, aber sie haben die Arschtritte verdient … für alles, was sie mir in den letzten 12 Jahren angetan haben. Ach und apropos Nach-Waisenhaus-Zeit ... ich weiß schon, was ich nach Hogwarts mache.“

„Armee?“, fragte Severus, obwohl er die Antwort eigentlich schon kannte.

„Wo denkst du hin! Ich hab mir eine Wohnung in der Nähe von Southampton gesucht und dort fang ich dann ein anderes Leben an.“

Ein Leben ohne Todesser & ? Na dann, viel Glück!

„Du willst Dissertieren? Die bringen dich um.“

„Man kann nicht dissertieren, wenn man gar nicht erst in die Armee eingetreten ist, Severus.“

„Sie werden dich trotzdem jagen.“

„Das weiß ich, aber für den Fall habe ich bereits vorgesorgt.“, sagte Murlahey.

„Wie …?“, setzte Severus an, doch sein Kumpel schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ich werde mein Geheimnis nicht ausplaudern.“

Severus nickte und nahm einen Zug Feuerwhiskey.

„Du gehst zu den Truppen, oder?“, fragte Murlahey.

„Ich muss. Ich habe keine Wahl …“

Murlahey stöhnte genervt auf.

„Was?“, fragte Severus voller Unverständnis.

„Worum geht es beim Fight Club, Severus?“

„Wie bitte? Was hat das denn damit zutun?“

„Eine ganze Menge! Ich dachte ich hätte wenigstens dir beigebracht, dass mit dem Lemmingen ziehen Suizid bedeutet.“

„Aber manchmal geht es nicht anders, Jason!“, sagte Severus strikt.

„Es geht immer anders! Man muss nur den Mut dazu aufbringen. Du musst das verstehen, Severus. Es ist mir wirklich wichtig, dass du verstehst, dass die Lemminge zu verachten sind. Denn irgendwann fallen sie alle blind die Klippe hinunter und ersaufen jämmerlich in den reisenden Fluten des Meeres.“

„Das weiß ich. Aber ich hab ja auch nicht vor auf immer und ewig bei denen zu bleiben. Nur den Grunddienst, dann such ich mir einen Job und …“

„Nur Grunddienst? Bist du wirklich so naiv zu glauben, dass sie jemanden mit deinen Fähigkeiten nach der Grundausbildung laufen lassen? Das machen sie mit den dummen Idioten für die sie nicht mal als Kanonenfutter Verwendung finden, aber nicht mit dir.“

„Dann lass ich mich eben feuern.“, sagte Severus.

„Geht das bei den Todessern überhaupt?“, fragte Murlahey skeptisch. „Sich feuern lassen im herkömmlichen Sinne geht hier nur per Kopfschuss, denke ich.“

Severus legte seinen Kopf auf die Tresenplatte.

„Ach, keine Ahnung.“ Der Whiskey tat langsam seine Arbeit. Es wurde ihm wohlig warm, allerdings setzte zugleich auch eine gewisse Trägheit ein.

Die Beiden schwiegen einige Minuten, während sie nach und nach die Flaschen leerten, welche sie unverzüglich nachbestellten und schließlich in den Genuss ihres eigenen Tabaks kamen.

„Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich in letzter Zeit so mies drauf, Sev?“ Murlahey klang leicht angeheitert. Zudem begann er Severus Namen abzukürzen, was bei ihm immer auf die lockernde Wirkung von Spirituosen zurückzuführen war.

„Weiber.“, sagte Severus düster.

„Du trauerst doch nicht immer noch der Evans hinterher, oder?“

„Du verstehst das nicht.“ Severus zog an seiner Zigarette. Er ärgerte sich insgeheim darüber, dass es etwas in seinem Inneren gab, das die Sache nicht einfach beenden konnte. Seine Vernunft sagte ihm seit Wochen, dass Lily Evans der Vergangenheit angehörte und abgehakt war, doch dann gab es diesen eigenwilligen, anderen Teil seiner Seele, der ihn pausenlos an das Mädchen … an seine Sandkastenfreundin, die sich in die Arme eines Gorillas verloren hatte, erinnerte.

„Es ist alles so schief gelaufen.“, sagte Severus deprimiert und stützte sich auf den Tresen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Verlangen seinen Kopf hemmungslos auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen. „Es ist … als wollte der scheiß Sadist da oben …“ Er gestikulierte unkoordiniert gen Himmel. „…, dass ausgerechnet mir immer so viel Mist passiert. Okay, vielleicht hab ich’s ja verdient. Ich bin daran schuld. Irgendwie …“ Jetzt knallte Severus tatsächlich mit dem Kopf auf den Tresen.

Murlahey klopfte ihn beruhigend auf die Schulter.

„Das wird schon wieder, Mann. Vergiss Evans! Sie war nicht die letzte Frau auf Erden! Es gibt so viele Weiber auf dieser Welt – Milliarden!!! –, da wird doch irgendwo eine für dich dabei sein.“ Murlaheys Worte über die Häufigkeit des weiblichen Geschlechts auf Erden besserte Severus Laune nicht im Geringsten. Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Seite und sah zu seinem Begleiter hoch.

„Ich weiß, aber … ich weiß nicht … ich glaube ich habe sie geliebt … irgendwie …“

„Sie hat dich hängen lassen! Sie hat dir ins Gesicht gesagt, dass du für sie keinerlei Bedeutung hast. Und sie ist im erstbesten Augenblick zu Potter gerannt! Sie hat deine Liebe nicht im Geringsten verdient, Sev!“, ereiferte sich Murlahey.

Severus steckte seine Zigarette in den Mund und stützte sich erneut auf seine Hände, während er Löcher in die Barwand starrte.

„Ich seh schon; sie hat dir übel zugesetzt.“ Murlahey winkte Aberforth zu sich heran.

„Mehr Whiskey!“, rief er.

„Jungs, ich glaube, ihr solltet in der Schulzeit nicht so viel trinken.“, sagte der Wirt.

„Aberforth, bist du jetzt zu einem dieser Jugendschützer in den Drei Besen mutiert!? Die Situation ist ernst! Wir befinden uns allesamt in einer Phase der tiefen Trauer, die es mit sofortiger Wirkung zu begießen gilt!“

„Ihr solltet euch deshalb nicht besaufen.“, sagte Aberforth, der nun das erste Mal in Severus Leben so etwas wie Verantwortungsbewusstsein durchblicken ließ.

„Wir sind zwei Junggesellen, die sich mit der verlorenen Liebe ihres Lebens auseinandersetzen müssen, Aberforth! Wir brauchen diesen Whiskey!“, sagte Murlahey. Er war so voller Eifer, dass es Severus schon gruselig vorkam. „Wir brauchen diesen Whiskey mehr als alles andere, Aberforth! Ohne ihn ertränken wir uns voller Verzweiflung in der nächsten Toilette!“

„Schon gut. Schon gut.“, maulte der Wirt und verschwand ins Hinterzimmer, um die Beiden mit Feuerwhiskeynachschub zu versorgen.

Wenig später saßen die Beiden in finsterer Depression am Tresen, in welcher sie ihren Alkohol geradezu in sich reinkippten – und diskutierten. Vorzugsweise über Frauen und ihre Eigenarten, die es Männern nahezu unmöglich machten sie zu verstehen. Frauen, das waren für Severus komplizierte Mechanismen, die man nur schwerlich durchblicken konnte.

Warum war es nur so schwer mit ihnen auf einen Nenner zu kommen? Wahrlich war es das nicht mit allen. Jennifer war bei weitem nicht so kompliziert wie Lily – zumindest kam es Severus augenblicklich so vor.

Während sie das Für und Wider dieser ganzen komplizierten Angelegenheit diskutierten und rekapitulierten verging die Zeit wie im Fluge. Und schließlich, nachdem sie die vierte Flasche Feuerwhiskey geleert hatten, weigerte sich Aberforth strikt ihnen noch mehr zu bringen.

„Von mir bekommt ihr nur noch Wasser, Jungs!“, sagte der Wirt.

„Meein lieber Aaberforddd …“, lallte Murlahey. „… isch binn schon achdsähn und kann so wiel drinken wie isch will!“

„Du vielleicht, aber er noch nicht.“ Aberforth zeigte auf Severus.

„Ich werd im Februar siebzehn.“ Anders als Murlahey konnte er seine Sprache noch halbwegs beherrschen.

„Februar? Das sind noch reichlich fünf Monate.“

Severus winkte ab.

„Was sind schon fünf Monate in anbetracht der Ewigkeit des Universums?“ Er gestikulierte wild und theatralisch.

Tz, irgendwie weckt Alkohol ab und an den Philosophen in mir.

„Ich schlage vor ihr geht zurück zum Schloss, solange ihr noch laufen könnt.“, sagte Aberforth und wirkte nun tatsächlich sehr ernst. Nun war es an Murlahey mit dem Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu sinken.

„Ooch, sei nischd so …“, lallte dieser und klammerte sich an seiner Whiskeyflasche fest.

„Wollen Sie uns rausschmeißen, Sir?“, fragte Severus in einem Anflug jäher Inspiration.

„Ja, allerdings.“

„Endfäälld da auch die Besahlung?“, fragte Murlahey, während dieser mit der Hand über Tresen langte und einige Strohhalme aus einem Gefäß zog, um sich kunstvoll ins Haar zu stecken.

Ich bin eindeutig Alkoholresistenter. , dachte Severus so für sich. Hauptsache Murlahey kam nicht noch auf die Idee Severus Haarschopf ebenfalls einiger Verschönerungsmaßnahmen zu unterziehen.

„Garantiert nicht!“, sagte Aberforth und verschränkte die Arme vor den Beiden

„Wir ham es gar nischt verdiend rausgeschmissn zu wern. Wir sind sooo ruhig und liebwenswürdisch. Ham nischt mal randalierd.“

„Ja, so gütig wart ihr, aber trotzdem seid ihr Schüler. Ich bekomm einen Haufen Ärger von Dumbledore, wenn ich hier Alkoholtote zulasse.“

„Kann es Ihnen nicht egal sein, was der Alte sagt? Ist doch Ihre Kneipe.“, meinte Severus.

Aberforth schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, ob er antworten sollte.

„Na los, macht euch raus!“, sagte er schließlich ziemlich grob.

„Aaaalllles klaaaar!“, rief Murlahey und klatschte dem Wirt die entsprechende Summe auf den Tresen. Severus tat es ihm nach.

„Wir siind schon wech!“ Murlahey rutschte von seinem Hocker und krachte auf den Fußboden. Severus hatte zum Glück noch genügend Koordinationsvermögen, um seinem Freund aufzuhelfen.

„Tschau meine Süßen!“, rief Murlahey dem gesamten Wirtshaus zu als sie den Eberkopf verließen.

Draußen war bereits die Dämmerung eingebrochen. Die Beiden machten sich mit schwankenden Schritten auf den Weg hinauf ins Schloss.

Und auf halber Strecke zum altehrwürdigen Hogwarts überkam Severus und Murlahey eine eigenartig ausgelassene Stimmung. Die beiden Slytherins, kaum Fähig geradeaus zu gehen und auf den Beinen zu bleiben, stimmten eine höchst unmelodische und obszöne Variante der Schulhymne „Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts“ an.

Hog-Hog-Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts,

bring uns etwas bei,

Ob verpisst und fahl oder angeschissen und glatt wie ein Aal,

wir stehen uns bei!

Denn noch sind unsre Köpfe voll,

voller schalem Bier und berauschenden Gräsern,

wir wollen nun alles verwässern!

Was du uns hast beigebracht,

ist von gestern!

Gib dein Bestes – wir können’s gebrauchen,

unsere Köpfe, sie sollen nicht so rauchen, denn der Kater ist nicht weit!

Sie grölten diesen wahren Erguss an moderner Dichtkunst über die Ländereien. Es war nicht ihre Art das zutun, aber wer sollte sie schon hören? Zudem gab es Schlimmeres als eine verstümmelte Schulhymne, bei dessen Klang sich der ursprüngliche Verfasser wahrlich im Grabe umdrehen würde. Und genau deshalb ließen es sich Severus und Murlahey auch nicht nehmen auf dem Weg bis zum Schlosstor noch eine zweite Strophe zu improvisieren.

Hog-Hog-Hoggy-Hoggy-Hogwarts,

komm schnell herbei,

denn wir sind menschlicher Brei!

Sei nicht so und lass uns rein,

unser Hirn ist matschig wie ein Ei!

Wir sind wuschlige Wuscheltrolle und schlagen jeden Trottel zu Brei!

Voller Bier und voller Schnaps wird die Fresse zugemacht!

So sind wir hier, um uns rächen,

um zu lächeln,

um zu grölen,

Ja, wir hau’n dir die Fresse ei’!

Kurz vor dem Tor brachen die Beiden in Gelächter aus. Worüber sie lachten wussten sie selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es nur der Alkohol, der sie in diese Stimmung versetzte.

Sie torkelten durch das Schlossportal, hinein in die belebte Eingangshalle, in welcher gerade ganze Scharen von Schülern zum Abendessen strömten.

„Haaallooooow, ihr Schisser von Hogwards!“, rief Murlahey durch die ganze Halle. Schüler und Lehrer drehten sich nach ihnen um.

Professor McGonnagall, die gerade die Große Halle verließ, wäre beinah der Mund nach unten aufgeklappt als sie die beiden, soeben erschienenen Schüler sah. Ebenso ging es Professor Slughorn, der offenbar nicht glauben konnte, dass es Schüler seines Hauses waren, die sich so furchtbar daneben benahmen.

Die beiden Lehrer traten auf Severus und Murlahey zu.

„Was um alles in der Welt …?“, begann McGonagall völlig von der Rolle.

„Wir hadden etwas weldlischen Spaß, meine Gude!“, lallte Murlahey der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor entgegen.

„Sie sind ja betrunken!“, sagte Slughorn. Es wollte nicht in sein Spatzenhirn hineingehen, was er da gerade sehen musste.

„Wirklisch gudd beobachded!“

Severus entgegnete nichts. Er wollte die Situation nicht noch verschlimmern. Sie war so schon miserabel genug, denn das alles würde noch ein Nachspiel haben – und der morgendliche Kater, der ihn in ein paar Stunden heimsuchen würde, war da noch das kleinere Übel.

„Mr Snape …“, wandte sich McGonnagall an ihn, offenbar in der Hoffnung er habe Murlahey in diesem Zustand gefunden und ihn ins Schloss überführt – okay, wenn man es etwas ausschmückte, drehte und wendete, dann konnte dies durchaus zutreffen.

Die gute Professorin verlor, als sie Severus ansah, jedoch jegliche Hoffnung, dass es so gewesen sein könnte. Er wusste auch warum. Seine versoffenen und geröteten Kaninchenaugen verrieten ihn.

„Tja, Professor …“, sagte Severus, bevor McGonnagall zu einer belehrenden, nahezu tobsüchtigen Rede ansetzen konnte. „… wir hatten auch ohne Quidditch unseren Spaß.“

Das hättest du jetzt nicht sagen sollen.

„Sie Beide …“, brauste Professor Slughorn auf, der sich offenbar wieder gefangen hatte. „… kommen sofort in mein Büro! Wir haben so einiges zu klären, meine Herren.“ Die Stimme ihres Hauslehrers hatte nichts, was auf den sonst so geselligen Mann hinwies. Sie war voller Wut und Strenge und stand dem Ton von Professor McGonngall in nichts nach.

Während Slughorn die Beiden in die Kerker führte verhielten diese sich ausgesprochen ruhig. Selbst Murlahey, der sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit sein loses Mundwerk gegenüber Autoritätspersonen nicht zügeln konnte, blieb still. Auch er musste sich über den ernst der Lage im Klaren sein.

„Hier rein!“, sagte Slughorn ungewohnt grob als sie sein Büro erreichten. Sie betraten den Raum mit schuldbewussten Mienen – zumindest versuchten sie es, denn mit Horace Slughorn war in solchen Situationen wahrlich genauso wenig zu Spaßen wie mit dem alten Gryffindordrachen McGonnagall.

„Was … Was, frage ich mich, ist in Sie gefahren, Mr Murlahey, Mr Snape?! Haben Schüler unseres Hauses nicht ein viel besseres Verhalten gelernt?“

„Was denn? Zum Beispiel Halbblüter töten?“, rutschte es Severus heraus.

Oh O, Alkohol und lockere, rebellische Zungen. Das passt eindeutig nicht zusammen.

Slughorn stemmte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch und sah die Beiden durchdringend an.

„Sie Beide haben heute dem Haus Slytherin eine größere Schande gebracht als es hätte Mr Malfoy je tun können – und glauben Sie mir; ihr Freund war damit heute ebenfalls sehr fleißig.“

Lucius hat auch Scheiße gebaut? , dachte Severus erfreut. Na dann sind wir wenigstens nicht die einzigen Slytherins, die die Hucke voll kriegen.

„Ich hätte so etwas nicht von ihnen erwartet. Verdammt noch mal!“ Slughorn schlug wütend mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich weiß, dass sie Beide über sehr viel Intelligenz verfügen. Es wäre nur ratsam diese auch zu benutzen.“

„Awer wir ham sie benudzd.“, sagte Murlahey. „Hädden wir sie nischd benudzd, dann wär’n wir beim Spiel gewesem und hätten die Grywindorws aufgemischd.“

Slughorn schloss kurz die Augen, als wolle er sich selbst um so etwas wie Beherrschung bitten, und ignorierte Murlaheys Bemerkung.

„Ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschafft haben sich während der Schulzeit ins Dorf zu schleichen, um sich dort in gewissen Etablissements herumzutreiben. Denn anders kann es nicht gewesen sein …“

„Awer Proffeschor, es war wichtisch! Wir mussten Sewerus Liewesgummer begießen.“

Severus sah Murlahey beinah entsetzt an. Liebeskummer? Er wollte das Wort Liebeskummer auf gar keinen Fall in dieser Beziehung stehen sehen. Schon gar nicht hier! Schon gar nicht vor Slughorn! Und schon gar nicht in dieser Situation!

Noch bevor Severus den Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu entgegnen, war Professor Slughorn bereits wieder in voller Fahrt, wie ein Eisbrecher auf Zermalmungskurs.

„MIR IST EGAL, WAS SIE BEGIESSEN WOLLTEN!“, schrie er zornig. „DAS EINZIGE, WAS ZÄHLT IST IHR UNMÖGLICHES VERHALTEN!“

An Murlahey prallten diese Worte mühelos ab. Severus hingegen spürte wie er um ein paar Zentimeter schrumpfte.

„Nun gut …“, sagte Slughorn, zum Teil, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ich ziehe jeden von ihnen 50 Punkte ab! Zudem werden sie Strafarbeiten bei Mr Holkery bekommen, für die nächsten 6 Wochen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien, jedes Wochenende! Vielleicht hilft ihnen harte Arbeit dabei sich zusammenzureißen und den Ruf ihres Hauses zu achten.“

Kalte Wut lag in der Stimme ihres Hauslehrers.

Holkery? Oh nein, das heißt Klodienst.

Slughorn hielt kurz inne und schnaufte wie ein Walross.

„Nun gut … Sie können gehen. Schlafen sie ihren Rausch aus und melden sie sich morgen um 15 Uhr bei mir, verstanden?“

Severus und Murlahey nickten und trabten schließlich aus dem Büro.

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können.“, sagte Severus als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum traten.

„Wie Rescht du hasd!“, meinte Murlahey. „Was sin’ schon 100 verlorne Hauspungde! Die hol’n wir in nullgommanischts wieder raus!“

Glücklicher Weise war der Gemeinschaftsraum völlig verlassen, sonst hätte sie das zugeben dieser Tatsache Kopf und Kragen kosten können.

Während der Rest des Schlosses noch das Abendessen genoss standen Severus und Murlahey unter der Dusche und hielten ihre dröhnenden Köpfe ins kalte Wasser. Der Kater machte sich bereits bemerkbar und ehrlich gesagt wollte Severus gar nicht wissen wie sich dieser morgen Früh anfühlen würde.

Schließlich wankten die Beiden in den Schlafsaal und ließen sich ohne Worte in ihr Bett fallen. Severus verfiel nach wenigen Minuten in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf aus dem ihn niemand zu wecken vermochte. Weder die lärmenden Schüler, die sich einige Stunden später ins Bett begaben, noch die merkwürdigen Träume, die Severus heimsuchten, in welchen er versuchte einen Stein davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Hund war und mit ihm „Fang das Stöckchen“ spielen wollte.

Absolut nichts konnte Severus Snape in dieser Nacht wecken.

Am nächsten Tag schlief er lang. Fast bis zum Mittag, um genau zu sein. Als Severus seine schweren Lieder öffnete tat sein Kopf genau das, was er von ihm befürchtet hatte. Er fühlte sich an als wolle explodieren und seine rötliche Gehirnmasse in jedem Winkel des Zimmers verteilen. Langsam, unter quälendem und schmerzvollem Stöhnen, setzte er sich auf.

Hat mal jemand einen Hammer? Ich will mir damit auf den Kopf hauen! Nein? Das ist aber schade.

Severus zog sich an – zumindest versuchte er es, denn so ein Kater war wahrlich nicht zu unterschätzen. Er besaß an diesem Morgen so viel Koordinationsvermögen wie ein Kleinkind. Es war schon erstaunlich wie schwierig es sein konnte sich seine Socken anzuziehen. Er brauchte fast eine halbe Stunde für den Rest seiner Sachen.

Schließlich verließ Severus den Schlafsaal, ungekämmt, mit schlecht sitzenden Klamotten, aber immerhin auf beiden Beinen stehend.

„Hast du bis jetzt geschlafen?“, fragte eine verblüffte Stimme, die er augenblicklich nicht zuordnen konnte. Severus stand auf der Treppe und sah in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab, unfähig irgendwas zu erkennen – beziehungsweise sein Gehirn weigerte sich ihm die zur Verfügung stehenden Informationen zu den dazupassenden Gesichtern zu liefern.

Während er in den Untiefen seines Kopfes kramte machten sich seine Füße selbstständig und kaum eine Sekunde später verlor Severus das Gleichgewicht. Er rutschte mit dem Fuß von der Treppe ab und stürzte nach vorn. Unter einem überraschten Aufschrei prallte er auf die Stufen auf und überschlug sich ein paar Mal bis er auf dem kalten Steinboden des Gemeinschaftsraumes knallte.

Auwa …! Der Kater ist so schon schlimm genug!

„Sev …!“, rief ein Junge und kaum einem Moment später tauchte ein Blondschopf über ihm aus.

Das ist der Dings … Mist, wie heißt er gleich …? Na toll, jetzt hab ich auch noch Amnesie!

Ein paar Hände packten ihn und halfen ihm auf.

Ihh, ich glaub, ich kotz mir gleich auf die Füße!

Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich und schmerzte.

Bitte bring mich einer um!

Die Hände, die offensichtlich zu irgendwelchen Schülern gehörten, bugsierten ihn in einem Sessel am Kamin.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte erneut jener bekannte Unbekannte.

NEEEIIIIINNN!

Er konnte nichts antworten, aus Angst sich zu übergeben. Zudem wusste er nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen außer vielleicht: „Wer seid ihr alle?“

„Soll ich Slughorn holen?“, fragte eine weitere mysteriöse Stimme, die irgendwas in seinem Kopf klingeln ließ.

„Nein, lass mal, ich glaub er ist noch voll von gestern … Hat einen totalen Black Out, würd ich meinen.“

Severus sah in die Gesichter, der Leute, die um ihn herum standen. Er wusste nicht, was in seinem Gehirn los war, doch diese Schüler waren ihm allesamt bekannt und unbekannt zugleich.

„Severus, wir sind’s.“, sagte der Blonde und irgendwie – wenn auch ganz langsam – rastete etwas in seinem Kopf ein. Er hatte das fehlende Puzzleteil endlich gefunden. Die lockere Schraube festgezurrt. Das Uhrwerk geölt und wieder in Betrieb genommen.

„Lucius!“, rief Severus mit einem Ausdruck plötzlichen Erstaunens.

„Ja, der bin ich.“, sagte Lucius Malfoy mit einem sanften lächeln auf den Lippen. Offenbar war auch er froh darüber, dass bei Severus endlich der Groschen gefallen war.

Verdutzt stellte er fest, dass Lucius Lippe aufgeplatzt war und ein gigantisches Veilchen sein linkes Auge schmückte.

„Was zum Teufel ist mit dir passiert?“, fragte Severus.

„Sirius Black.“, antwortete Lucius in einem leicht verlegenen Ton. Offenbar wollte er nicht darüber reden.

„Black? Was? Wieso …?“ Severus versuchte alle Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages zusammenzukriegen, aber dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er sich doch gestern zusammen mit Murlahey das Hirn wegesoffen hatte.

„Während du mit Murlahey eine Sauforgie gestartet hast bin ich meiner Pflicht als Slytherin nachgekommen und war beim Spiel!“

Hatte sich die Sache tatsächlich schon so dermaßen herumgesprochen? Okay, immerhin hatte Murlahey durch die Eingangshalle gegrölt, aber … Ach, der verfluchte Alkohol!!! Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung! Ein Totalausfall!

„Und na ja, wir haben gewonnen …“

Deshalb war Slughorn so fuchsteufelswild! Ich und Jason haben den Hausvorsprung zunichte gemacht. Immerhin; eine glorreiche Tat – wenn auch im negativen Sinne.

„… was Black und Potter irgendwie nicht verkraftet haben. Hmpf, diese Gryffindorgorillas!“ Es hatte schon was wie Lucius das Wort „Gryffindorgorillas“ betonte. Abwertend, ohne Frage, aber dennoch irgendwie … stolz? Hörte er da tatsächlich Stolz, oder hatte der ganze Feuerwhiskey neben seinem Erinnerungsvermögen auch sein Gehör geschädigt?

„Nun … wie dem auch sei … die Beiden kommen nach dem Spiel auf uns zu – mich, Avery, Rookwood, Carrow und einige andere – und blasen sich auf wie sonst was. Und nun ja, ich habe die … die Initiative ergriffen.“

„Ha, red nicht, Malfoy! Ich sag dir, Sev, er hat nicht die Initiative ergriffen! Er hat Potter und Black gleichermaßen fertig gemacht. Hat die beiden mit einem Spruch entwaffnet! Hab so was noch nie gesehen! Dann sind sie aufeinander los und Lucius hat Black zu Brei geschlagen. Potter ist abgehauen! Ha, das feige Schwein hat ihn an McGonnagall verpfiffen und es so gedreht, dass Lucius sie mutwillig angegriffen hätte.“, sagte ein Schüler neben Severus, den er nach einem aufwendigem Denkprozess als Augustus Rookwood identifizierte.

„Wie viel hat Slughorn dir dafür abgeknöpft?“, fragte Severus.

„50 Punkte.“, sagte Lucius und klang einwenig schuldbewusst.

Er konnte nicht anders als Laut loszuwiehern. Nun ergab Slughorns Verhalten tatsächlich einen Sinn. Sein Haus hatte das Spiel gewonnen und nur drei Schüler hatten es geschafft diesen Sieg im Nachhinein in eine Katastrophe zu verwandeln.

„Was ist so witzig daran?“, fragte Lucius völlig irritiert.

„150 Punkte!“, kicherte Severus und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Wir haben an einem Tag 150 Punkte eingebüßt!“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran so lustig ist!“, meldete sich ein Slythertin in seiner Nähe, dessen Name Severus spontan entfallen war.

„Wie hoch habt ihr gewonnen? Mit 160, vielleicht 180 Punkten? Slughorn muss heute Nacht kein Auge zubekommen haben.“, sagte Severus.

„In der Tat.“, sagte Lucius. „Ich habe ihn heute Früh an den Stundengläsern vorbeigehen sehen. Er wäre fast in Tränen ausgebrochen.“

Severus erhob sich. Er fühlte sich schlagartig besser. Nicht einmal sein Kater oder seine vorübergehende Erinnerungslosigkeit wirkten so schlimm wie vorher.

Schadenfreude ist doch die schönste Freude!

„Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Severus.

„Kurz vor Mittag.“, antwortete Lucius.

„Gut, wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag, nicht wahr?“ Severus sprintete zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Wo willst du hin?“, rief Lucius ihm voller Verwirrung nach.

„Ich fühle mich inspiriert!“, war alles, was Severus seinem verdutzten Freund sagen konnte. Kaum eine Sekunde später war er bereits durch die Tür gerauscht, wie eine Fledermaus auf Beutejagd.

Inspiration! War dies das richtige Wort, um zu beschreiben, was er augenblicklich fühlte? Severus Snape wusste es nicht genau. Es war ein Impuls der Tatkraft, der ihn durchfuhr als er mit Lucius sprach. Etwas Seltsames in seinem Inneren regte sich und ließ ihn nicht wieder los.

Severus ging zielstrebig in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Irgendetwas lockte ihn. Es trieb ihn, obwohl er nicht wusste, was es war.

Inspiration.

Er begann zu rennen, sprintete in die Dunkelheit des Waldes hinein, ohne zu wissen warum. Die mächtigen Fichten und Tannen erhoben sich kahl und bedrohlich über ihn. Wie stumme Wächter und Monster, die ihn mit ihren Klauen zu fassen versuchten.

Je tiefer er in den Wald vordrang desto drängender wurde das Gefühl, welches ihn antrieb, wie der bevorstehende Peitschenhieb eines Gefängniswärters. Es trieb ihn vorwärts! Immer weiter! Schritt für Schritt!

Schließlich kam er zu einem steilen Hang an dessen Fuß sich eine kleine Lichtung befand. Auf der Lichtung befand sich eine Herde von Kreaturen, die Severus nur allzu bekannt waren. Threastrale. Dunkle, geisterhafte Kreaturen. Von Mensch wie Tier gemieden und verflucht von jenen, die fähig waren sie zu sehen. Und Severus konnte sie sehen.

Als er dreizehn war musste mit ansehen wie ein Mann vor seinen Augen ohne ersichtlichen Grund von einem Polizisten erschossen wurde. Es war in der Innenstadt Bristols gewesen, an einem sonnigen, warmen Tag im August. Severus war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek als plötzlich dieser Polizist und dieser Kerl vor ihm auftauchten. Keine Sekunde verging und schon hatte der Gesetzeshüter seine Waffe gezückt und sein Gegenüber niedergestreckt.

Noch heute sah er die Szene vor sich, die wie aus einem schlechten Gangsterfilm wirkte und bis heute für seinen Verstand keinerlei Sinn ergab. Der Polizist hatte ihn damals nicht bemerkt und war abgehauen. Glücklicher Weise, denn sonst hätte er ihn wohl ebenfalls getötet.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte den Abhang vorsichtig hinunter. So gefürchtet die Thestrale auch waren – und ja, er hatte sich beim ersten Mal als er sie erblickte ebenfalls zu Tode erschrocken – so vertraut schienen sie ihm. Er mochte sie irgendwie. Ihr düsteres Erscheinungsbild, ihre anmutige Art sich zu bewegen faszinierten Severus.

Die Tiere hoben ihre Köpfe als er unten ankam. Ihre gelben Augen funkelten ihn an. Die Blicke der Threstrale waren ruhig und fern jeder Aggression. Tatsächlich wirkten sie eher neugierig. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick.

In jenem Augenblick scheuten die Thestrale und gaben ein gespenstisches Heulen von sich. Die Herde trat für einen kurzen Moment verwirrt auf der Stelle bis sie plötzlich davon galoppierten.

Severus sah sich um. Irgendetwas hatte die Tiere verscheucht und kaum eine Sekunde später erblickte er es voller Schrecken. Verwahrloste Gestalten, weder tot noch lebendig, mit Lumpen bedeckt. Mit verzerrten Fratzen und roten Augen, die sich auf ihn fixierten, während sie ihre Zähne voller Vorfreude bleckten.

Inferi! , dachte Severus voller Furcht. Hier? Im Verbotenen Wald? Wie kann das sein? Sie sind …? Doch er hatte keine Zeit in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, denn die nach Fleisch gierenden Kreaturen hatten ihn schon erblickt. Sie zögerten keine Sekunde und stürmten auf ihn zu. Severus zog blitzartig seinen Zauberstab.

SECTUMSEMPRA!

Ein roter Blitz traf den Inferi vor ihm und riss ihm den Kopf ab. Blut spritzte in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Die anderen, seelenlosen Monster ließen sich vom Tod ihres Artgenossen nicht im Geringsten stören und drangen weiter auf ihn ein.

Severus feuerte einen weiteren Fluch auf einen der Untoten ab und sprintete davon. Sie kamen von allen Seiten. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung woher zum Teufel all diese Inferi kamen, doch Zeit zum denken blieb nicht.

Severus sprintete durch das Unterholz und versuchte die flinken Monster durch plötzliche Haken abzuhängen. Ohne Erfolg. Erneut feuerte er auf die Inferi. Einem seiner Verfolger riss es ein Bein ab und der Untote blieb fauchend und heulend auf dem Waldboden liegen.

Plötzlich tauchten vor ihm einige der Kreaturen auf. Sie stürmten auf ihn zu.

SECTUMSEMPRA!

Die erste Kreatur wurde sauber in zwei Hälften geteilt. Unterleib und Torso trennten sich voneinander als habe man sie mit einem Fallbeil bearbeitet. Ein Schwall warmen Blutes spitzte Severus entgegen. Ihn überkam für einen Augenblick ein Brechreiz, doch er hielt stand, hielt es durch. Als Severus angewidert inne hielt schaffte es der zweite Inferi ihn zu packen. Die abgefaulten Klauen des Monsters gruben sich in seine Schultern. Die Kreatur warf ihn zu Boden und wollte bereits ihre Zähne in seinen Hals versenken, um ihn die Kehle durchzubeißen, als Severus es schaffte den Kopf des Inferi zu packen und von sich wegzudrücken. Der vermoderte Geruch aus dem Rachen des Monsters stieg ihm in die Nase und erneut musste er damit ringen sich nicht zu übergeben.

Fauchen, Jaulen und Heulen durchdrangen die Luft. Die restlichen Untoten waren ganz nah. Severus rammte der Kreatur den Zauberstab in den Hals.

SECTUMSEMPRA!

Es riss den Kopf des Untoten aus seiner Verankerung zwischen den Schultern. Erneut ergoss sich Blut über Severus und dieses Mal muss er sich wirklich übergeben. Zu seinem Glück hatte er heute noch nichts gegessen, weshalb er ausschließlich säuerlichen Magensaft spuckte. Er schob den leblosen Leib des Inferi von sich herunter und rappelte sich auf. Ein weiteres Monster stürzte sich nun von hinten auf ihn und versenkte seine Zähne in seinem Arm. Severus schrie auf, versuchte für einen Moment den Untoten abzuschütteln und schoss schließlich einen Fluch über die Schulter auf ihn ab.

Erneut sprintete er davon. Severus rannte. Rannte bis seine Lunge brannte und seine Muskeln zitterten. Ab und zu schoss er mit dem „Sectumsempra“ auf seine Verfolger, um etwas Zeit zu gewinnen, doch es nützte kaum etwas. Erst als der Wald sich langsam lichtete und das Schloss in sicht kam zogen sich die Inferi zurück.

Licht! , dachte Severus und hätte sich gern für seine Dummheit geohrfeigt. Sie fürchten Licht und Feuer, du Hirntoter!

Er rannte weiter. Hoch zum Schloss. Und als er die große Treppe zum Eichenportal erklomm kamen ihm einige Schüler entgegen, die ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen förmlich anstarrten. Er wusste auch genau warum. Das Blut. Es klebte förmlich überall. An seinen Händen, seinen Klamotten, im Gesicht … ja, selbst in seinen Haaren klebte es.

Schließlich, kurz bevor er am Portal ankam forderte sein tollkühnes Unterfangen im Verbotenen Wald seinen Tribut. Die Schwäche übermannte ihn. Er brach auf der Treppe zusammen und verlor kurz darauf das Bewusstsein.

Professor Horace Slughorn wusste sich langsam nicht mehr zu helfen – und dies war ein Zustand, der nur sehr selten bei ihm eintrat. Er hastete gerade durch das Treppenhaus von Hogwarts zum Krankenflügel. Albus und Minerva hatten ihn gerufen, da es um einen seiner Schüler ging. Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage und Wochen hatte er inständig gehofft, dass es nicht schon wieder um jenen Jungen ging, der offenbar beschlossen hatte die gesamte Lehrerschaft in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

Immer wieder Severus Snape! Wüsste ich es nicht besser würde ich sagen, dass diese ganze Sache Methode hat und er das alles absichtlich macht.

Sich selbst beruhigende Worte zuflüsternd betrat Horace den Krankenflügel.

Albus und Minerva standen am Bett des jungen Snape.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert!?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus als er sich den Beiden nährte.

„Ganz ruhig, Horace.“, beschwor ihn Minerva. „Es geht ihm soweit gut.“

Er warf einen blick in das Bett in dem Snape schlief und hätte beinah einen Aufschrei von sich gegeben.

„Was, bei Merlins Bart, ist geschehen? Albus …?“

„Das wissen wir nicht. Noch nicht. Einige Schüler haben ihn auf der Schlosstreppe zusammenbrechen sehen und uns unverzüglich informiert.“

„Sollte das nicht ihr ach so toller Elf erledigen?!“, fuhr Horace den Schulleiter an. Seine Nerven waren seit einigen Tagen wie zum zerreißen gespannt. Er konnte wahrlich keine weiteren Zwischenfälle dieser Art gebrauchen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Horace.“, sagte Minerva, doch sie klang nicht so recht überzeugt.

„Nathan hat Severus Snape die letzten Tage über beobachtet. Und ist ihn heute bis in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt.“

„Der Wald? Was zum Teufel hat der Bengel da überhaupt zu suchen?“, entfuhr es Horace. Er hatte einfach keine Geduld mehr! Und in der Tat hatte er jeden Grund Snape als Bengel zu bezeichnen. Vor allem, weil er so ein intelligenter, junger Mann war, der nun offenbar vor hatte den Bach herunter zu gehen. Horace musste schon bei vielen begabten Leuten mit ansehen, wie sie den Bach runter gingen. Nichts war schmerzlicher für einen Lehrer als das!

„Nathan berichtete mir, dass er tief in den Wald vordrang und schließlich in eine Gruppe von Inferi geriet.“

Inferi? Na das hat grade noch gefehlt …

„Albus, wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Es kann mit ihm nicht so weitergehen. Er bringt sich am Ende womöglich noch selber um!“, sagte Horace.

„Das habe ich durchaus mit einkalkuliert.“, antwortete der Schulleiter monoton.

„Einkalkuliert? Verdammt, Dumbledore, der Junge ist doch keine Aktie!“, entgegnete Horace wütend.

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.“, sagte Albus als habe er die Bemerkung seines Kollegen nicht gehört. „Am Besten wir warten bis er aufwacht. Dann wird sich womöglich alles klären.“

Als Severus Snape die Augen öffnete wusste er zunächst nicht wo er war. Es dauerte einige, verwirrende Augenblicke bis er sich bewusst wurde, dass er im Krankenflügel lag. Dieser lag dunkel und verlassen da. Es musste bereits später Abend sein. Wie lange war er ohnmächtig gewesen? Den halben Tag? Oder noch länger?

Severus stieg ein merkwürdiger Vanillegeruch in die Nase und er bemerkte, dass man ihn gewaschen hatte. Seine Sachen und Habseligkeiten lagen auf einem Stuhl neben ihm.

Severus setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich den Nacken. Dabei rutsche ihm die Decke herunter und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er, bis auf seine Unterwäsche, total nackt war. Plötzlich tauchte ein Bild in seinem Kopf auf, in dem er völlig nackt vor Madam Pomfrey lag und …

„Iiihh!“, entfleuchte es seiner Kehle und er schüttelte energisch den Kopf, um diese schreckliche Szenerie aus seinem Geist zu vertreiben. In jenem Augenblick bog die besagte Krankenschwester um die Ecke. Severus zog sich blitzartig die Bettdecke hoch, damit das Weib bloß keinen Blick auf seinen Körper erhaschen konnte.

Kann es sein, dass du dir manchmal Sachen einbildest? , fragte seine innere Stimme fast schon belustigt.

„Ah, Mr Snape, Sie sind wach.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. Severus antwortete nicht, sondern sah sie nur berechnend an.

„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte sie als sie seinen Blick bemerkte.

„Nein.“, sagte Severus mit einer merkwürdig hohen Stimme, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Genau, Severus, es ist überhaupt nichts, wenn man davon absieht, dass deine Phantasie mal wieder mit dir durchgegangen ist und du dich sexuell belästigt fühlst.

Er achtete nicht auf die gehässige Stimme in seinem Inneren.

„Gut. Der Schulleiter möchte mit Ihnen sprechen sobald es Ihnen wieder besser geht.“

Ich bin todkrank!

„Und wann ist das?“, fragte Severus.

„Frühestens morgen. Sie haben heute ganz schön was mitgemacht.“ Die Krankenschwester schüttelte kurz den Kopf und legte einen tadelnden Blick auf. „Der Wald ist nicht umsonst verboten, mein Guter.“

Severus stutzte. Woher zum Teufel wusste Pomfrey davon? Sicher, er war blutüberströmt auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen, doch niemand konnte wissen, was wirklich passiert war.

„Aha.“, sagte er leise.

„Vor der Tür wartet übrigens ein junger Mann, der mit Ihnen sprechen möchte.“, sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Obwohl Besuch um diese Zeit wahrlich nicht gutzuheißen ist …“

„Wer ist es?“, fragte Severus sofort.

„Lucius Malfoy.“

„Ja. Holen Sie ihn.“, sagte Severus.

„Aus medizinischer Sicht wäre es jedoch besser, wenn Sie sich ausruhen würden.“

„Ich bestehe darauf! Ich … Wir werden es auch nicht großartig ausweiten.“, sagte Severus drängend. Obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen nicht miteinander gesprochen hatten war er sehr froh über Lucius Besuch.

„Na, wie Sie meinen.“, gab Madam Pomfrey klein bei und ging zur Tür. Sie ließ Lucius ein und ging in ihr Büro.

Lucius Malfoy trug komischer Weise noch seine Schuluniform. Zudem wirkte sein Haar merkwürdig zerstruppelt. Hätte er noch seine Brille aufgehabt, dann wäre Severus dazu geneigt gewesen ihn als blonde James-Potter-Version abzutun. Was ihn jedoch gänzlich verwirrte war der Strauß Blumen, den Lucius in der Hand hielt.

Er wird mir doch wohl keinen Antrag machen wollen? Hahaha.

„Hallo …“, sagte Lucius. Es klang melancholisch, ja beinah etwas niedergeschlagen. „… ich hab gehört, was passiert ist.“

Gegen diese Schule ist ein Buschfeuer geradezu lahmarschig.

Lucius setzte sich nun auf Severus’ Bett.

„Hör zu, Sev, ich … ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut.“ Er blickte betrübt zu Boden, während er das sagte.

„Meinst du das ernst?“, fragte Severus, dem diese ganze plötzliche Versöhnung etwas spanisch vorkam.

„Ja, Alter.“, sagte Lucius und sah ihn nun an. „Ich hab mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen. Tut mir echt leid. Ich war wohl mit der ganzen Situation einwenig überfordert und brauchte erstmal wieder einen klaren Kopf.“

„Okay.“, sagte Severus ein wenig monoton. „Und … für wen sind die Blumen?“ Er konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Ich treffe nachher noch jemanden.“

Severus zog verblüfft die Braunen hoch.

„Jemanden?“, fragte Severus nach. „Oder vielleicht eine Sie?“

Wieder blickte Lucius zu Boden. Diesmal wirkte es jedoch äußerst pikiert.

„Hmm.“

„Was hmm? Lucius, du brauchst dich doch nicht für eine Freundin zu schämen. Insofern es natürlich eine Sie ist.“

„Wie meinst du das denn?“, fragte Lucius völlig schockiert. „Denkst du ich würde mit Jungs rummachen? Ich bin doch nicht Avery!“

„Lucius, jetzt beruhige dich!“, sagte Severus lachend.

„Ich will, aber nicht! Sev, wir … wir waren ja die letzten Wochen ziemlich getrennt und …“ Lucius musste nun tatsächlich ebenfalls lachen. „Wusstest du, dass Avery was mit Mennacan hat?“

„Mennacan? Du meinst doch nicht diesen Wicht von den Gryffindors?“

„Doch! Ich hab die Beiden beim rumknutschen erwischt. Uuäh! Und mit so jemanden liegen wir in einem Schlafsaal.“, ereiferte sich Lucius.

„Jetzt werd nicht gleich homophob.“, sagte Severus. „Nicht wenige große Magier waren ebenfalls schwul.“

Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Sein Freund hörte es nicht gern, aber es war eine Tatsache, dass Homosexualität unter den Magiern deutlich akzeptierter und weiter verbreitet war als unter den Muggeln. Was vor allem den Grund hatte, dass es innerhalb der Zaubererschaften nicht als äußerst absonderlich angesehen wurde, sondern weitgehend als normal.

Es handelte sich dabei um ein Überbleibsel der Antike. Jener Zeit als sich die Magier noch frei und uneingeschränkt unter den Muggeln bewegen konnten. Als es noch keine Rolle spielte welches Blut man in sich trug. Als die Magier noch Teil der Legenden und Mythen der Muggel waren – und umgekehrt.

„Wer ist sie?“, fragte Severus schließlich. Er wusste, dass es womöglich taktlos war so direkt zu fragen, doch er war neugierig. Und nichts war schlimmer als unbefriedigte Neugier.

„Narzissia.“

Erneut machte sich Überraschung auf Severus’ Gesicht breit.

„Wie bitte? Du und Narzissia Black?“

Lucius nickte. Er wirkte erneut niedergeschlagen.

„Warum?“, fragte Severus in einem strengen, fast lehrerhaften Ton.

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie kann ganz nett sein, wenn sie will.“, sagte er.

„Vor ein paar Wochen hast du sie noch als eingebildete Schnepfe betitelt.“, meinte Severus feststellend. „Und jetzt schenkst du ihr Blumen?“

„Jaaaaa.“, brummte Lucius.

„Lucius, jetzt ganz unter uns; machst du das wegen deinen Eltern?“

Lucius Miene verfinsterte sich, jedoch antwortete er nichts auf die harsche Frage seines Freundes.

„Warum kümmert dich das eigentlich?“, fragte er nach einigen Sekunden. „Dir kann es doch eigentlich egal sein, Sev.“

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht! Lass ihn, Severus. Was kümmert es dich, wenn er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begeht und eine Schlampe lieben will?

Stopp! Stopp! Stopp! , gebot Severus seiner faselnden inneren Stimme Einhalt. Soweit ist es noch nicht!

„Weil du mein Freund bist, du Hohlkopf!“, sagte Severus unverblümt.

Lucius kratzte sich am Kopf und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Weißt du, mir ist mit ihr etwas klar geworden.“

Oh nein, jetzt kommt’s!

„Sie ist genauso mies dran wie ich. Sie hat es auch satt, dass unsere Eltern ständig diese Verkupplungsdinners veranstalten und … Severus, ich weiß ja, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst, aber sie ist wirklich toll, wenn wir ungestört sind.“

Jetzt fragt sich; toll bei was?

„Sie ist wirklich nett und … Ach, wenn du dich mal verliebt hast wirst du das auch verstehen.“

Severus hätte Lucius am Liebsten für diese Ungerechtigkeit die Meinung gegeigt. Nur, weil er seine Liebe nicht der ganzen Welt auf die Nase band, hieß das nicht, dass er es nicht war!

Lucius erhob sich und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Gute Besserung.“, sagte er, bevor er den Krankenflügel mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen verließ.

Severus saß noch eine ganze Weile im Bett und konnte es nicht fassen: Lucius Malfoy und Narzissia Black … irgendwie jagte ein Alptraum den nächsten.


	11. Happy Halloween!

Am nächsten Morgen brachte man Severus seine gesäuberten Sachen und hielt ihn dazu an zu warten bis der Schulleiter ihn persönlich abholte. Dumbledore war nach den gestrigen Ereignissen wohl ziemlich scharf darauf mit ihm zu sprechen. Nicht zuletzt, weil er sich durch seinen Kampf mit den Inferi vor seiner Strafarbeit gedrückt hatte, aber das – und hier war er sich absolut sicher – war wohl nur das geringere Übel.

Severus zog sich an und setzte sich auf das Bett, während er auf den Direktor wartete. Ein Haushelf brachte ihm währenddessen einen Teller mit ein paar Sandwitches darauf, doch er rührte ihn nicht an. Er verspürte nicht den geringsten Hunger.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Türen zum Krankenflügel und Professor Dumbledore, wie leib und lebte, betrat den Raum.

„Severus, würdest du mir bitte folgen?“, sagte er höflich, doch Severus bemerkte sofort, dass diese Höflichkeit nur über etwas anderes hinwegtäuschen sollte. Jedoch konnte er nicht genau definieren was es war. Vielleicht Zorn oder Strenge?

„Ja, Sir.“, gab Severus monoton von sich und folgte dem Alten. Sie schwiegen sich während des Gehens an. Er war sich sicher, dass das Folgende nicht angenehm werden würde – doch wie unangenehm es tatsächlich werden würde hatte nicht einmal Severus Snape geahnt.

Als Dumbledore ihn in sein Büro einließ traf Severus förmlich der Schlag. Die Hauslehrer hatten sich versammelt und blickten ihn berechnend an. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte er sich wie ein bedeutungsloser Wurm, der darauf wartete von irgendeinem Tier aus der Erde gezogen und gefressen zu werden.

„Bitte setz dich doch.“, bat ihn Dumbledore und wies auf einen Stuhl vor dem Kamin. Er ließ sich langsam nieder und beobachtete die Lehrer, die ihn sondierten wie ein besonders bizarres Insekt.

Wenn die doch endlich aufhören würden mich so anzusehen …

„Nun, Severus, hast du eine Ahnung, warum du hier bist?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, um ein Teekränzchen zu halten.“, rutsche es ihm unwillkürlich heraus.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, schallte es von Professor Slughorn zurück. Sein Hauslehrer wirkte als wolle er gleich wieder den Eisbrecher spielen und lostoben, doch er unterdrückte es.

„Ist es wegen gestern?“, fragte Severus, obwohl er die Antwort schon längst kannte.

„Dein Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald hat nicht nur ein dutzend Schulregeln verletzt, es war auch äußerst töricht von dir dich so weit in den Wald hineinzuwagen.“, sagte Dumbledore nach wie vor mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich hoffe du bist dir über den Ernst der Lage bewusst, Severus.“

Hää? Severus kam grad nicht so recht mit.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich schätze es geht nur mich was an, wenn ich drauf gehe, oder?“, sagte Severus. Slughorn wirkte plötzlich als würde er Severus am Liebsten packen und schütteln.

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Es ist ebenso unsere Sache. Wir sind es schließlich, die es dann deinen Hinterbliebenen erklären müssen.“, sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja und? Denen ist es sowieso egal.“

Was wollen die denn …? Mir gemeinsam eine Predigt über irgendwelche Lebensprinzipien halten?

„Geht überhaupt in deinen Schädel rein, um was es hier geht?“, brauste Slughorn plötzlich auf. Nicht mal, als er ihn wegen seiner kleinen Saufparty zusammengestaucht hatte, war er so direkt gewesen. „Manscheiner wurde schon wegen weniger von der Schule geschmissen!“

Darum geht es also?

„Wollen Sie mir mit einem Verweiß drohen?“

„Severus, man muss kein Genie wie ich sein, um zu bemerken, dass etwas mit dir schief läuft.“, sagte Dumbledore und Severus spürte ein jähes Verlangen den alten Mann dafür zu schlagen.

„Moment … was soll das hier eigentlich werden? Wollen Sie mir mit den anderen zusammen eine Predigt halten oder mich doch rausschmeißen?“

„Nun, Severus, ich habe gestern und heute mit den Hauslehrern gesprochen und jeder von uns ist zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass wir etwas unternehmen müssen. Dein Verhalten ist nicht einmal im besten Fall als akzeptabel hinzunehmen.“ Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause, während sich die Blicke der Hauslehrer förmlich in Severus hineinbohrten. Offenbar waren sie nur hier, um so etwas wie Stärke oder Zusammenhalt zu demonstrieren. Jedoch nicht um ernsthaft das Wort zu ergreifen. „Uns bleiben nun zwei Möglichkeiten; entweder du fängst an dich zusammenzureißen und versuchst deine Phasen in den Griff zu bekommen oder wir müssen zu ernsthaften Maßnahmen greifen.“

Er droht mir tatsächlich mit einem Rausschmiss!

„Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was Sie da zusammenfaseln.“, sagte Severus leise. „Keiner von Ihnen! Glauben Sie tatsächlich, dass Sie mir so einfach mein Leben befehlen können? Es ist meine Sache! Meine allein!“ Er spürte wie er sich wieder mal in Rage redete und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen.

„Wir haben dich beobachtet, Junge.“, meldete sich Slughorn nun zu Wort. „Du treibst es ziemlich weit mit deinen Späßen. Denkst du auch nur einmal an die Leute, die du mitbelastest? Es kann nicht angehen, dass du ständig, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, machst was du willst. Ganz zu schweigen von deinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild.“

Was will der Ficker eigentlich?

Das ist doch offensichtlich, Severus. Sie wollen, dass du zu einem braven Lämmchen wirst und ihnen alle ihre Wünsche erfüllst.

„Sie wollen aus mir ein Lamm machen.“, grollte Severus.

„Da irren Sie sich, Mr Snape, wir wollen, dass sie endlich wieder in den Schulalltag zurückfinden und wieder auf den Teppich kommen.“, sagte nun Professor McGonnagall.

„Und deshalb drohen Sie mir mit einem Verweiß? Na, das ist ja ’ne herzliche Methode, um jemanden wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.“, bemerkte Severus und konnte sich den Sarkasmus in der Stimme wahrlich nicht verkneifen. Er blickte die Lehrer nacheinander an und sie wirkten tatsächlich einwenig unbehaglich.

Slughorn sah zum Schulleiter.

„Wir wünschen uns nicht, dass es soweit kommt.“, sagte er und wirkte etwas abwesend. Tatsächlich schien sich Slughorn mehr Gedanken wegen Dumbledore zu machen, welcher natürlich wieder einmal ein Pokerface erster Klasse aufgelegt hatte.

„Okay …“, sagte Severus, um einwenig Kompromissbereitschaft zu signalisieren. „Was wollen Sie denn genau von mir? Gibt es ab jetzt einen Vertrag mit Auflagen, die ich erfüllen muss, um einen Rauschmiss zu verhindern?“

„Nicht direkt.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Aber wir werden dich weiterhin sehr genau beobachten. So was, wie im Wald, will ich auf keinem Fall noch einmal sehen, verstanden?“

„Verstanden.“, gab Severus trocken zurück. „Aber … wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf; was zum Henker machten all diese Inferi eigentlich im Verbotenen Wald? Das ist doch immer noch ein Reservat, oder? Was machen also Inferius zwischen Zentauren, Thestralen, Werwölfen und Hippongreifen? Untote sehen mir nicht nach Tieren aus.“ Er wusste, dass diese direkte Frage seine Situation nur verschlechtern konnte.

„Bist du für diese Schule zuständig oder ich?“, fragte Dumbledore und wirkte ziemlich ungehalten. „Was auf dem Gelände, insbesondere dem Wald, vorgeht ist meine Sache, nicht deine, Severus. Es wäre ratsam die Nase nicht in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken.“

Severus nickte knapp.

„Nun gut, du kannst gehen.“ Der Direktor wies zur Tür und Severus war alles andere als langsam darin das Büro zu verlassen.

Als er schließlich im Flur stand atmete er tief durch und ließ sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Sie hauen dich raus, wenn du wieder aufmuckst. Soviel ist klar. Nur was ist mit den Inferi? Er sagt es ginge mich nichts an. Klingt ja fast so als würde er etwas verbergen. Vielleicht steckt Dumbledore hinter den Monstern?

Aber warum sollte er Inferi in den Wald bringen? Zu welchem Zweck?

Severus hatte keine Ahnung.

Hör auf, darüber nachzudenken. Du bekommst nur Ärger, wenn du …

Ja ja, ist schon gut. Ich hatte gar nicht vor noch mal dahin zu gehen. Ich bin schließlich nicht lebensmüde.

Als Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat wurde dieser von einem freudestrahlenden Lucius begrüßt, der ihn herzhaft umarmte. Er stand währenddessen total steif da, so verdattert war er über diese Tatsache.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus schon fast einwenig besorgt.

„Du hast es geschafft!“, rief Lucius und machte einen kleinen Luftsprung.

„Bitte?“ Seine Verwirrung horchte auf, doch ihm persönlich half diese Behauptung kein bisschen weiter.

„Sie lassen dich auf der Schule, Mann. Kein Verweiß!“

„Woher weißt du …?“ Seine Verwirrung gab ein freudiges Jaulen von sich und rieb sich geschmeichelt die Hände. Er hingegen machte gerade ein Gesicht wie Potter, wenn er während eines Tests nicht weiter wusste – und bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass sein Mund offen stand.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie sie dich in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben. Als ich wissen wollte, was passiert ist speiste mich Slughorn mit einem Geht dich nichts an und dafür fliegt er raus! ab. Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, was Dumbledore mit dir anstellen würde.“

„Du wusstest, dass der Direx und die Hauslehrer in Erwägung zogen mich rauszuschmeißen?“, fragte Severus. Unterschwellige Wut war in seinem Tonfall auszumachen.

„Sorry, ich wollte …“

„Du wolltest was? Damit warten bis sie mich wirklich rausschmeißen? Oder warst du einfach zu sehr mit Narzissia beschäftigt, um es mir gegenüber zu erwähnen?“

„Jetzt dreh nicht gleich wieder am Rad!“, warf Lucius ein, wenn auch mit schuldbewusster Miene.

Ich will aber am Rad drehen!

Severus sah seinen Freund einen Augenblick finster an.

„Na schön.“, gab er sich schließlich geschlagen. Immerhin wollte er ihre Freundschaft nicht schon wieder auf die Probe stellen. Er klopfte Lucius schließlich kumpelhaft auf die Schulter. „Und? Wie war dein Rendezvous?“

„Na ja …“, machte Lucius und schien plötzlich wieder ziemlich unsicher. „Ganz nett.“

„Ganz nett?“, empörte sich Severus. „Du bringst ihr Blumen mit und schwärmst und plötzlich ist es nur ganz nett?“

„Sev, das ist … Wir … wir hatten einen sehr interessanten Abend.“

„Wo hast du dich mit ihr getroffen?“

„Was soll die Frage?“ Lucius wirkte ihm gegenüber nun ziemlich skeptisch.

„Als du mich besucht hast war es kurz vor zehn. Folglich habt ihr entweder die ganze Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum rumgehangen oder euch aus der Schule geschlichen, um … tja, was eigentlich zu machen?“

„Wir haben uns in der Schulküche getroffen.“, gab Lucius etwas pikiert zu. Severus hätte fast laut losgelacht. In der Schulküche? Wie romantisch.

„Das war sicher was ganz Besonderes.“

„Na ja, die Hauselfen haben uns nicht verpfiffen und uns fleißig mit Essen versorgt. Denen war es scheinbar ziemlich egal, dass wir dort waren.“, sagte Lucius.

„Ist nach dem nächtlichen Schmaus noch irgendetwas Interessantes passiert?“, fragte Severus.

„Sag mal; Frag ich dich denn so aus? Wenn du irgendwann einmal ein Mädchen triffst, dann verhör ich dich auch über jede Kleinigkeit!“

Tz, ich hatte schon Rendezvous – mehrere! –, aber das werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden. Und wenn ich welche habe wirst du ganz sicher nie davon erfahren!

Severus musste grinsen.

„Das bedeutet ja!“

„Nein, tut es nicht.“, gab Lucius zurück.

„Natürlich tut es das! Und ich kann mir auch sehr gut vorstellen, was ihr da …“

Obwohl; will ich mir das überhaupt vorstellen?

„Nein, kannst du nicht! Außerdem geht es mir nicht um du-weißt-schon-was.“

„Du-weißt-schon-was?“, fragte Severus und zog die Braunen hoch. Lucius Verklemmtheit war mal wieder grandios. Selbst er hätte es wenigstens zustande gebracht das verpönte Wort auszusprechen.

„Na ja, du weiß schon was ich meine.“

„Lucius, das Wort hat nur drei Buchstaben, fängt mit S an und ist nur halb so tabuisiert, wie du glaubst.“

Lucius steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und sah zu Boden.

„Wir hatten keinen …“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Sie ist keine von diesen Schlampen. Sev, ich glaube … ich denke, ich habe mich irgendwie in sie verliebt. Wenn wir allein sind, dann ist sie ganz anders als sonst.“ Er sah auf. „Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du das verstehst, aber es wär nett von dir, wenn du das akzeptieren würdest.“

„Okay.“, sagte Severus kurz angebunden.

Lucius nickte ihm zu.

„Wirklich?“, fragte er.

„Natürlich. Es ist deine Entscheidung.“

Lucius sah ihn einen Augenblick unverwandt an, dann begann er zu grinsen, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging davon. Severus blieb an Ort und stelle stehen, beinah wie angewurzelt. Jennifer streifte plötzlich durch seine Gedanken. Sie und die Gefühle, die er für sie empfand. Vielleicht lag es an den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage und Stunden, vielleicht auch nur daran, dass Lucius’ Geständnis Sehsüchte in ihm weckte, die er hier, in dieser Welt, in der Blut mehr zählte als alles andere, nahezu surreal wirkten. Auf jeden Fall sah er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Jennifers Gesicht vor sich. Lächelnd und wie sie mit ihm redete. Sie sprach mit ihm, interessierte sich für ihn und sein Wesen – egal wie absonderlich er anderen schien, sie mochte ihn. Das wusste er und ihm fiel wieder ein, was er ihr versprochen hatte.

Briefe. Jede Menge Briefe.

Warum nicht? Es war kein Verbrechen mit jemanden zu schreiben und diese Reinblüter würden nie erfahren, was sie nichts anging, oder? So wie Lucius nie davon erfahren würde für wen er Gefühle empfand. Genau so. Es war sein Geheimnis – wenn auch nur eines von vielen, aber womöglich war es das, welches ihn augenblicklich am Meisten bedeutete.

Sie ist besser als Lily. Verständnisvoller, meinst du nicht?

Ja, womöglich ist sie das.

Severus ging in den Jungenschlafsaal, marschierte zu seinem Bett und zog den Koffer darunter hervor. Dieser war ziemlich ramponiert, so wie die meisten Dinge, die ihm gehörten, doch nur ein sehr geschickter Magier konnte ihn öffnen. Zum einen hatte der Koffer ein Zahlenschloss, welches selbst für die brillantesten Magier ein riesiges Hindernis darstellen konnte, da sich die meisten Zauberer vollkommen auf ihre magischen Kräfte verließen und dadurch zu absoluten Wracks im Umgang mit der Kunst des logischen Denkens wurden. Zum anderen hatte er das Schloss und den Koffer mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, der es Fremden unmöglich machte durch einen simplen, aber effektiven Alohomora-Spruch an sein Hab und Gut zu gelangen. Wahrscheinlich hätte man ihn aufsprengen müssen, jedoch wäre dann nicht viel von seinen Sachen übrig gewesen.

Er gab die richtige Kombination in das Schloss ein, die im Übrigen der Geburtstag seines Vaters war – und da Tobias Snape ein Muggel war schien die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass irgendjemand außer Severus sein Geburtsdatum wusste, ziemlich gering.

14 – 5 – 42

Der Koffer öffnete sich. Auf den ersten Blick lagen nur Klamotten darin. Hosen, Shirts, Socken – das übliche eben. Severus sah sich um, ob noch jemand im Raum war. Niemand. Er griff hinein und hielt die Anziehsachen hoch, um auf den Kofferboden zu gelangen. Dort lag ein in Leder gebundenes Buch. Sein Tagebuch, welches er jedoch sehr unregelmäßig führte. Ehrlich gesagt, schrieb er fast nie hinein. Wenn er seine Gedanken festhielt, dann meist nur in seinen dunkelsten Stunden oder wenn er wichtige, politische Entwicklungen festhalten musste. Zudem schrieb er es immer im Geheimen. Niemand wusste, dass er Tagebuch führte. Weder seine eigene Familie noch seine Freunde.

Die Einträge selbst waren ziemlich unzusammenhängend, jedoch hätte das, was er in ihnen schrieb und ausdrückte, gereicht, um sich lebenslang Askaban oder Schlimmeres einzuhandeln.

Die Gedanken sind frei, oder wie war das gleich? Tz, Orwell hatte Recht. Wir sind allesamt Gedankenverbrecher.

Severus öffnete es, blätterte zum letzten Eintrag, der vom 28. Juli stammte, zog einen Stift aus seiner Hosentasche und schrieb. Er schrieb sich sein Leid und die Einsamkeit von der Seele, ebenso wie die wenigen Hoffnungen, die er hegte. Immer wieder, wenn er ein verdächtiges Geräusch hörte hielt er inne, sah auf und bereitete sich darauf vor sein Buch schnell und unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. Doch oft war es falscher Alarm. Und so pinselte er eine ganze Zeit in sein Tagebuch, bevor es wieder im Koffer versteckte und in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte. Niemand fragte wo er blieb. Niemand vermisste ihn. So wie immer.

Der Oktober verging für Severus Snape viel schneller als erwartet, nun, da Lucius wieder mit ihm redete und er regelmäßig Briefe an Jennifer schickte. Er schrieb ihr nichts Weltbewegendes und vermied es oft genaueres über Hogwarts oder seine Mitschüler preiszugeben. Er wusste, dass er ihr irgendwann sagen musste wer er war, da sie ihn schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen hatte, doch er hatte Angst davor. Sicher, würde Jennifer die Lunte riechen und dann würde er damit herausrücken müssen – ob er wollte oder nicht! Doch noch wollte er schweigen. Zudem, wenn er es ihr schon sagen musste, dann wollte er dies nicht in einem Brief tun, sondern ihr mit dieser Wahrheit gegenübertreten. Auge in Auge. Nicht feige, auf die Distanz von einigen hundert Meilen, sondern persönlich. Insgeheim legte er sich schon Worte bereit, die er ihr sagen konnte. Worte, wie er es ihr beibringen könnte ohne, dass, es völlig bescheuert klang. Aber vielleicht sollte er mit der Wahrheit warten.

Und so ging der Oktober vorüber. Am Abend von Halloween schließlich – Severus war zusammen mit Lucius mit seiner Strafarbeit beschäftigt – war er mit seinem Freund auf dem Jungenklo in der 5. Etage und schrubbte mit dem Wischmob einen ganz besonders hässlichen Fleck, der frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit eingetrockneter Kotze aufwies, als plötzlich laute Stimmen ertönten. Severus und Lucius blickten von ihrer Arbeit auf.

Severus lehnte den Mob an die Wand, öffnete vorsichtig die Klotür und riskierte einige Blicke auf den Flur.

„Und?“, fragte Lucius, der am Boden festgewachsen schien.

„Niemand da.“, gab Severus zurück. Er wollte gerade wieder die Tür schließen als jemand ängstlich und beinah hysterisch Schrie. Eine nur zu bekannte, jedoch sehr zornige Stimme antwortete.

„Bist du nicht mehr bei Verstand?“, brauste Dumbledore auf, der die Treppe im Flur unter ihnen hinabrauschte. Er war in Begleitung eines Mannes, den Severus nicht kannte. Dieser war groß und trug eine schwarze Robe, die ihn vollkommen verhüllte.

Er huschte geduckt an das Treppengeländer, um einen besseren Blick auf die Beiden zu haben.

„Sev, was machst du da?“, sagte Lucius, der ihm vorsichtig folgte.

„Schhh!“, machte Severus, da er hören wollte, was die Beiden beredeten.

„Ich konnte nichts machen, Albus. Wir sind in einen Hinterhalt der Todesser geraten als wir auf dem Rückweg waren. Sie haben Jeffers getötet und Mourane fehlt ein Bein. Marc hat versucht seine Blutung zu stoppen, aber …“

„Nicht hier, Cain!“, unterbrach der Schulleiter ihn barsch. „Bringt Mourane und alle anderen Verletzten zur Höhle. Seid vorsichtig und passt auf, dass euch niemand sieht. Habt ihr noch einen Mann, der euch die Inferius vom Leib halten kann?“

„Ja, aber ist die Höhle wirklich noch sicher? Ich hab gehört, dass sich ein Schüler beinah dahin verirrt hätte.“

„Ja, das ist wahr und es muss pures Glück gewesen sein, dass die Inferi den Betreffenden nicht in Stücke gerissen haben. Habt ihr Beute gemacht?“

„Jep. Ein paar Todesser, die wir zu den Inferi geben können. Wenn sie nur halb so gute Zombies sind, wie sie gekämpft haben, dann sind sie eine effektive Verstärkung der Wachen.“

„Gut.“, sagte Dumbledore und machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich stoße zu euch, sobald mich keiner mehr vermisst. Und verwischt die Spuren gründlich. Ich will nicht wieder so eine Schlamperei wie beim letzten Mal, Cain!“

„Jawohl.“ Der Mann namens Cain ging davon.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung drehte sich Dumbledore um und blickte genau in die Richtung von Severus und Lucius. Die Beiden warfen sich blitzartig auf den Boden, doch wahrscheinlich hatte der Direktor sie trotzdem gesehen. Sie huschten wieder ins Klo und lehnten sich an die Wand.

„Hast du was gehört?“, fragte Lucius nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Nein.“, antwortete Severus.

„Gut, ich nämlich auch nicht.“

„Genau, wir haben nicht mitgekriegt, dass Dumbledore Inferi und Partisanen im Wald hausieren lässt.“, sagte Severus.

„Ich hab das ernst gemeint!“, fuhr Lucius ihn an. „Wenn irgendjemand mitkriegt, dass wir …“

„Lucius, ich bin nicht Potter! Ich weiß, wann ich die Klappe zu halten habe! Glaubst du im Ernst ich würde das herumerzählen?“

„Nein, ist schon gut.“, sagte Lucius schuldbewusst. „Wie lang er das wohl durchhält?“

„Wer? Dumbledore? Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke irgendwann werden sie ihn dafür umbringen. Der Schwarze Lord wird sich nicht ewig auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Irgendwann wird er hier aufkreuzen, mit einem Heer Todessern im Rücken und dieses ganze Gesindel ausrotten. Das wird ein großer Tag.“, sagte Severus.

„Glaubst du?“

„Vielleicht.“ Severus nahm seinen Mob wieder zur Hand und schruppte weiter den Boden. Lucius blieb weiterhin an die Wand gelehnt stehen und grübelte über irgendetwas.

„Ob sie es schaffen werden die Regierung zu stürzen?“, fragte er schließlich. Severus hielt inne.

Das wäre ja zu schön, um wahr zu werden.

„Nein. Ein paar hundert Partisanen haben keine Chance gegen tausende, gut ausgebildete Berufssoldaten.“

Tz, das haben die Amerikaner auch gedacht als sie gegen den Vietcong gekämpft haben. Und wo sind die Penner heute?

Severus musste kurz lächeln. Zum Glück sah es Lucius nicht.

Die Todesser waren keine US-Soldaten, die ein fernes Land besetzten und es mit dessen Bevölkerung aufnehmen mussten. Nein, gewiss nicht. Soviel war ihm klar.

Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Boden und sagte in der nächsten Stunde nichts, bis der alte Holkery auftauchte, sie ablöste und ihre Strafarbeit bewertete.

„Na ja, wenigstens Putzen könnt ihr Hohlköpfe! Falls ihr vor Abschluss eurer UTZs aus der Schule fliegt habt ihr wenigsten schon mal Berufserfahrung. Hihihi, putzen wie die Hauselfen.“, gackerte der Hausmeister freudig als er sie wegschickte.

Severus und Lucius gingen in die Große Halle, mit der mageren Hoffnung, dass noch das eine oder anderen vom Halloweenfestmahl übrig war. Als sie die Halle betraten war diese fast leer. An den Tischen von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff saßen ein paar Schüler, die Severus nicht kannte. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung saßen am Gryffindortisch viele, leider bekannte Gesichter. Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter und Lily Evans. Die beiden Letztgenannten küssten sich gerade innig als er zu ihnen sah.

Hmpf, wahrscheinlich macht sie das eh mit Absicht! Blöde Schlampe!

Severus warf der Gruppe einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er sich mit Lucius an den verlassenen Tisch der Slytherins setzte und mühsam das wenige Essbare zusammensuchte, das noch vorhanden war. Schließlich aßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Severus schlang ein kaltes Hühnerbein hinunter und war völlig auf sein mageres Abendessen konzentriert als ein grobes „HE, SCHNIFULUS!“ zu ihm herüberwehte. Er sah auf. Potter, in Begleitung von Lily, die allerdings sehr missbilligend wirkte, Black, Pettigrew und Lupin, der sich stets im Hintergrund hielt, eilten auf die beiden Slytherins zu. Severus legte sein Hühnchen weg und wischte sich die Hände an einer Serviette ab.

„Ah, die werten Herren Rumtreiber. Und Potter wie geht’s? Heute schon einen Erstklässler verprügelt?“, sagte er mit einer gewissen, selbstherrlichen Art von Sarkasmus.

„Was soll das, Schnifulus?“, fragte Potter grob.

„Nichts, im Gegensatz zu dir versuche ich nur etwas Konversation zu betreiben. Aber wahrscheinlich ist das zu viel für einen Gorilla, der den ganzen Tag mit dem Schwanz denkt und dem sein eigenes Testosteron das Hirn vernebelt hat.“

„Na und? Wenigstens bin ich weitgehend normal, was ja nicht jeder hier behaupten kann.“, sagte Potter selbstgefällig. Severus erhob sich. Lucius wollte ihn am Arm wieder nach unten ziehen, doch er schlug seine Hand weg.

„Du hältst dich wohl wieder für oberschlau, was? Was ist los, Potter? Hast du deine Tage?“ Lucius, der schon Ärger kommen sah, rutsche einige Meter von Severus und der Gruppe weg.

„Halt dein Maul, Snape!“, warf Black ein.

„Leider nein.“, gab Severus zurück.

Potter fing an zu lachen. Warum er lachte, wusste wohl nur er allein. Lily zerrte an seinem Arm. Ihr war diese primitive Pöbelei offensichtlich mehr als nur zuwider.

„James, lass gut sein.“

Severus sah kurz zu Lily. Sein Blick streifte den ihren, doch er wandte sich gleich wieder ab.

„Nun denn, wenn mich die Herrschaften nun entschuldigen würden …“ Er nahm den Teller mit seiner halb aufgegessenen Hühnchenkeule in die Hände. „Ich muss mir das hier echt nicht antun.“ Er ging davon.

„Feigling!“, grölte Black ihm hinterher. Severus streckte als Antwort nur den Arm in die Luft, ballte eine Faust und erhob den Mittelfinger.

Leck mich, Wichser!

„JAMES, NEIN!“, schrie Lily plötzlich und Severus hechtete reflexartig zur Seite. Ein Fluch surrte an ihm vorbei.

Scheiß auf das Essen! Jetzt bist du dran, du dummes Schwein!

Er warf den Teller samt Geflügel nach Potter. Dieser wich aus und Pettigrew bekam den Teller an den Kopf, was zur Folge hatte, dass er unter einem erschrockenen Quieken nach hinten stürzte. Severus suchte unter dem Tisch der Ravenclaws Schutz. Die anwesenden Schüler verfolgten interessiert, gespannt und womöglich auch ein wenig verängstigt das erneute Ausbrechen des Kleinkrieges zwischen Severus Snape und James Potter.

Severus zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und kroch unter dem Tisch hervor. Er wirbelte blitzartig nach oben und wollte Potter gerade einen Fluch aufhalsen als sich Lily mit erhobenem Zauberstab zwischen die Kontrahenten stellte.

„ES REICHT!“

„Lily, geh aus dem Weg.“, sagte Potter.

„Nein, James!“

„Komm schon, Lily, sei keine Spielverderberin.“, sagte Black.

„Spielverderberin?“, wiederholte Lily Evans scharf und ähnelte nun mehr Professor McGonnagall. „Haben sie dir ins Gehirn geschissen, Sirius? Ich werde auf keinem Fall zulassen, dass ihr euch weiter duelliert und ich wüsste auch nicht, was daran lustig ist. Irgendwann werdet ihr euch noch gegenseitig umbringen!“

Severus ging auf Lily zu, weiterhin mit erhobenem Zauberstab. Nun richtete sie den ihren auf ihn.

„Komm auf keine falschen Gedanken!“, blaffte sie ihn an. Er sah über ihren Kopf hinweg zu Potter und seiner Clique und beugte sich zu ihr vor.

„Ich wünsche dir nur viel Glück mit deinem neuen Freunden. Es scheint viel versprechend zu werden.“, flüsterte er ihr zu, steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und verließ die Große Halle. Lily blieb mit einem Ausdruck der Verblüffung zurück.


	12. Kriegshandwerk

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht als Albus Dumbledore sich durch den Verbotenen Wald schlug, um zur Höhle zu gelangen, von der aus er die meisten Aktivitäten des Phönixordens in dieser Gegend kontrollierte. Die Inferi, welche die Höhle und die nähere Umgebung bewachten, verscheuchte er durch einen flächendeckenden Lichtzauber. Diese Kreaturen verabscheuten Feuer und Tageslicht mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.

Schließlich erreichte er die Höhle. Vor dieser brannte ein Lagerfeuer, groß genug, um die Inferi auf Distanz zu halten und gleichzeitig klein genug, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Zwei Männer hielten vor dem Höhleneingang Wache. Sie wirkten zerschlissen und ihre Sachen waren verschmutzt.

„Hallo, Sir.“, begrüßten sie ihn.

„Wo ist Cain?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Er ist drinnen bei Marc. Sir …“ Der Wächter machte eine kurze Pause. „… Mourane ist gestorben.“

„Wie?“

„Verblutet, Sir. Sie hatten einen Werwolf dabei. Er hat ihn angegriffen und ihm das Bein abgerissen. Wir konnten ihm leider nicht mehr helfen. Er ist von uns gegangen als Cain Ihnen Bericht erstattete.“

„Danke für die Information, Jones. Ich werde mit Cain und Marc alles Weitere besprechen.“, sagte Dumbledore und betrat die Höhle. Sie war groß und führte auf unterirdischem Wege an viele Orte in den Bergen und die direkte Umgebung von Hogwarts. So konnten die Kämpfer des Ordens unbehelligt von einem Ort zum anderen gelangen. An jedem Eingang dieser Haupthöhle gab es Posten, die dafür sorgten, dass keine unerwünschten Besucher auftauchten. Die Höhle selbst diente vorrangig als Sammelstelle, Lazarett für die Verwundeten und Lager.

Cain, ein großer, hagerer Mann mit pechschwarzem, unzähmbaren Haar und Brille stand neben einer Pritsche, die zusammen mit der darauf befindlichen Person, mit einer grauen Wolldecke überdeckte wurde. Cain hatte zudem seine Robe abgelegt, weshalb er nun mit Pullover und Armeehosen vor ihm stand. Er hatte eine geflickte Tasche umhängen und trug gut sichtbar ein Kampfmesser am Gürtel. Auch er war verdreckt und sein Shirt war mit Blut beschmiert.

„Jones hat es mir bereits erzählt.“, sagte Dumbledore als Cain den Mund öffnen wollte.

„Sir …“, sagte Marc, der nun zu ihnen geeilt kam. Er hätte Cain zum verwechseln ähnlich gesehen, wenn er keine Augenbinde getragen hätte. Kein Wunder, schließlich waren die Beiden Zwillingsbrüder. Sein Aussehen war nicht weniger mitgenommen, wie das der anderen Kämpfer. „… es war meine Schuld.“

„Was im Klartext was bedeutet, Marc?“

„Wir haben den Norden ausgekundschaftet, Sir, und sie sind uns in den Rücken gefallen als ich den Trupp stoppte, um die Gegend zu sondieren. Es war ein schlechter Ort für einen Stopp, es gab nicht viel Deckung dort …“

„Hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben.“, unterbrach ihn Cain. „Sie haben uns aus den Anhöhen angegriffen. Die Aktivitäten des Regimes verstärken sich dort schon seit Monaten. Ich schätze es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis sie einen der Eingänge zu den Tunnels finden.“

„Wie viele wunden insgesamt getötet oder verletzt?“, fragte Dumbledore.

„Fünf, Sir. Jeffers hat eine Fluchbombe mit den Zähnen gefangen. War nichts mehr von ihm übrig, was wir hätten mitnehmen können. Mourane ist verblutet. Gary hat einen Fluch in den Fuß gekriegt. Ist aber nichts Schlimmes würde ich meinen. Er humpelt zwar etwas, aber davon abgesehen kann er ganz gut laufen. Hugh hat einer von den Todessern ein Messer in den Bauch gerammt. Es steht nicht gut um ihn. Wir haben ihn den ganzen Weg zurück getragen. Leo kümmert sich gerade um ihn, aber er schätzt, dass Hugh die Nacht nicht überleben wird. Er hat es schon mit allerhand Zaubern und Tränken probiert, aber nichts hilft. Offenbar verwenden die Todesser verfluchte Klingen, die verhindern, dass wir die Wunden magisch versorgen können. Und dann ist da noch Anna. Sie hat den Typen ganz schön eingeheizt, aber einen Fluch in die Schulter bekommen. Ihr Zustand ist stabil, aber sie wird trotzdem einige Zeit ausfallen.“, erläuterte Marc die Situation.

„Drei Männer in einer Nacht. Das ist nicht gut.“, sagte Dumbledore und überlegte kurz. Die nächsten Schritte mussten unverzüglich eingeleitet werden, doch mit so wenig verfügbaren Männern war das ein Problem. Der Orden hatte in letzten Monaten herbe Verluste hinnehmen müssen und drei tote Männer waren eindeutig drei zu viel.

„Trommelt alle verfügbaren Männer zusammen. Wir müssen einen Angriff vorbereiten.“

„Worauf, Sir?“, fragte Cain.

„Eine wichtige Stellung der Todesser.“, wimmelte Dumbledore ihn ab. „Wir brauchen einen Spähtrupp und ein in zwei Trupps geteiltes Angriffsteam für Boden- und Luftangriffe.“

„Dafür brauchen wir mindestens zwanzig bis dreißig Leute, Sir.“, sagte Cain mit erschütteter Stimme. „In unserer aktuellen Lage ist das ein Himmelfahrtskommando.“

„Nicht unbedingt.“, sagte Dumbledore. „Versammelt die Männer. Alles Weitere erkläre ich später.“

Es dauerte fast bis drei Uhr in der Früh bis alle Männer in der Haupthöhle versammelt waren. Dumbledore zählte achtundzwanzig Kämpfer. Sie hatten sich auf dem Boden vor einer großen Steinwand niedergelassen, die gleichzeitig als Tafel diente.

Dumbledore trat vor seine Männer – allesamt mutige und gewissenhafte Magier. Er machte einen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und auf der Wand erschien eine Karte der Berge.

„Wie Cain und Marc euch sicherlich bereits informiert haben wird noch heute Nacht ein Angriff auf eine Stellung der Todesser stattfinden. Ihr werdet in vier Trupps geteilt mit den Codenamen Hawk, Raven, Fox und Wolf. Raven wird von mir geführt und Luftunterstützung leisten. Fox und Wolf sind Infanterietrupps. Hawk ist ein Spähtrupp der sich als Erstes dem Zielort nährt, die Lage ausschließlich beobachtet und mir Bericht erstattet.“

„Was ist der Zielort?“, fragte einer der Männer.

„Das Lager Dark-Health.“, sagte Dumbledore und beunruhigtes Getuschel ging durch die Reihen.

„Wir greifen Dark-Health an?“, entfuhr es einen der Magier.

„Ja, das tun wir, Metthew. Wir sind in die Enge gedrängt. Wenn es so weitergeht wie bisher werden wir nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Die Zerstörung von Dark-Health wird uns Zeit und Material verschaffen, welches der Orden an anderen Fronten benötigt. Gleichzeitig wird Fox Eingesetzt. Ihr schleicht euch durch die Tunnel nach Norden. Dort werdet ihr schlecht bewachtes ein Munitionslager finden.“ Dumbledore zeigte auf eine Markierung auf der magischen Karte. „Euer Auftrag ist es dieses in die Luft zu jagen, um einen Teil der in Dark-Health stationierten Todesser wegzulocken.“

„Wenn Fox seinen Auftrag erfüllt hat zieht sich dieser Trupp zurück und sichert die Tunnel für den späteren Rückzug. Danach kommt Wolf zum Einsatz. Ihr seid unser Hauptangriffstrupp. Wenn Hawk berichtet, dass die Todesser abgezogen sind startet ihr euren Angriff auf das Lager. Wenn ihr drin seid …“ Dumbledore machte erneut einen Schlenker und nun konnte man die Umrisse von Dark-Health sehen. Es war eine große Ruine, zum Teil recht verwinkelt, aber auch mit großen, freien Flächen, die keinerlei Deckung boten. „… teilt ihr euch in zwei Trupps. Ab da seid ihr Wolf eins und zwei. Wolf eins marschiert zum Vorratslager und nimmt alles mit, was nicht niet und nagelfest ist, allen voran medizinische Versorgung, Nahrung und Munition, wenn ihr welche findet. Das ist sehr wichtig, da ich uns nicht mehr durch die Schule unterstützen kann. Das Regime kontrolliert die Menge der Sachen, welche die Hauselfen herstellen regelmäßig. Wenn Überschuss einfach verschwindet werden die Typen nur noch stutziger als ohnehin schon. Wenn ihr alles habt was wir brauchen, sprengt ihr das Lager in die Luft – am Besten ihr benutzt einige Feuer- und Explosionszauber, das macht nicht ganz so viel Lärm wie die Fluchbomben – und deckt Wolf zwei, die sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits auf dem Rückzug befinden sollten. Die Aufgabe von Wolf zwei wird es sein in das Hauptgebäude des Lagers einzudringen.“ Dumbledore zeigte auf das Gebäude in der Mitte von Dark-Health. Es war die alte Ruine eines Wachtturmes, der offenbar noch aus dem Mittelalter stammte. „Irgendwo dort drinnen befindet sich eine Art Koffer, den ihr holen sollt.“

„Was ist da drin?“, fragte jemand.

„Wichtige Informationen, die den Verlauf dieses grässlichen Krieges ändern könnten. Vermutlich wird er schwer bewacht. Stellt euch also auf harte Kämpfe ein. Wenn ihr ihn habt wird sich langsam zurückgezogen. Achtet darauf, dass euch möglichst niemand folgt.“

„Sir, eine Sache noch; die Nacht ist ziemlich klar. Die sehen uns wahrscheinlich schon bevor wir überhaupt da sind.“, sagte ein anderer Magier.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde für das passende Wetter sorgen. Und denkt alle daran, sobald Trupp Wolf das Lager angreift habt ihr maximal fünf bis zehn Minuten bis die Todesser Verstärkung aus den umliegenden Regionen bekommen. Sollten wir länger brauchen stecken wir ziemlich in der Scheiße – wie Alastor sagen würde. Ach ja, und macht keine Gefangenen.“ Die Mienen einiger Männer versteinerten schockiert. „Wir können uns keine Gefangenen leisten, so Leid es mir tut … Viel Glück, meine Freunde und möge Gott uns beistehen. Ich schätze wir können es gebrauchen. Wegtreten.“

Es war vier Uhr Morgens als Dumbledore das Wetter einleitete und dabei – wie immer – etwas übertrieb. Der Hexenmeister schöpfte aus seinen vollen. Starker Regen, Nebel, peitschende Sturmböen und ein sehr stark bewölkter Himmel waren das Resultat von Wettermanipulationen, die es wirklich in sich hatten.

Cain und Marc führten Trupp „Wolf“, der gut fünfzehn Männer umfasste. Sie gingen vor Dark-Health in Stellung. Das Lager war die reinste Festung. Es war eine alte Ruine aus der Zeit der Normanneninvasion, welche die Todesser für ihre Zwecke optimiert hatten.

Der Trupp hockte in einem Graben einige hundert Meter entfernt von den weniger stark bewachten Wällen. Das Wasser sammelte sich im Graben und sickerte Cain langsam in die Schuhe. Obwohl er sich seinen Mantel und Kapuze übergezogen hatte wurde er von Dumbledores Regengüssen gnadenlos durchnässt. Der einzige Trost war, dass es seinen Kameraden und den Todessern kein bisschen besser ging.

Plötzlich ertönte eine dröhnende Explosion in der Ferne. Das war das Munitionslager. Die Magier machten sich bereit und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie auf die Mauer vor sich. Sie würden sich hindurchsprengen. Und nun warteten sie. Angespannt hielten sie sich zum Angriff bereit. Der Regen wurde stärker und die Glieder wurden Cain und seinen Kameraden langsam taub.

„Die Hauptstreitmacht ist abgezogen. Angriff starten. Wiederhole; Angriff starten.“, ertönte Dumbledores Stimme in den Köpfen der Männer.

„ANGRIFF!“, schrie Cain und sofort prallten fünfzehn Flüche gegen das marode Mauerwerk der Ruine. Der Wall explodierte. Lärmend stürzte die Mauer ein. Steine flogen in alle Himmelsrichtungen und nicht wenige davon verfehlten Cain und seine Männer um haaresbreite. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt. Chaotische Rufe jenseits des Walls hallten durch die Nacht.

„JETZT! MACHT SIE FERTIG!“

Die Kämpfer des Phönixordens stiegen aus dem Graben und rannten auf die zerbombte Mauer zu. Gleichzeitig startete Dumbledore seinen Luftangriff. Die Magier brachen aus den Wolken und warfen ihre selbst gebastelten Bomben über den Köpfen der Todesser ab. Explosionen erschallten. Menschen wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt und in Stücke gerissen.

Als Cain über die eingestürzte Mauer stürmte regnete es Blut und Gliedmaßen. Arme und Beine ihrer Widersacher. Einige blieben in den Bäumen hängen und zierten diese nun auf groteske Art und Weise. Cain zog eine Axt aus seinem Gürtel, während er ins Lager stürmte und einen Todesfluch auf einen Todesser abschoss. Er hatte schon genug derartiger Schlachten mitgemacht, um zu wissen, dass ein Zauberstab allein nicht immer weiterhalf. Ein weiterer Todesser rannte ihn in dem Chaos genau vor die Klinge. Cain streckte ihm mit einem Hieb ins Genick nieder. Blut spitzte ihm entgegen. Er rannte weiter. Schoss weitere Gegner nieder. Duckte sich vor feindlichen Flüchen weg. Der Trupp trennte sich. Marc und seine Männer stürmten in Richtung des Vorratslagers. Cain musste seine Gruppe zum Hauptgebäude lotsen. Der Weg zum Turm war ein großes leeres Feld ohne jegliche Deckung.

„SAMMELN!“, schrie Cain und suchte Schutz hinter einer alten Mauer und deckte die Männer, die zu ihm stießen. Er schoss auf alle schwarz uniformierten Magier, die ihm vor den Zauberstab kamen. Ohne Rücksicht, ohne Gnade. Wieder schlugen Bomben ein. Eine davon hinterließ einen Krater vor dem Turm.

„Okay, Männer, wir rennen zum Turm. Rennt wie der Teufel, Jungs, wir haben keinerlei Deckung. Bereit?“, rief Cain über das Kampfgetöse hinweg. Die Männer nickten einheitlich.

„Dann los! LOS! LOS! LOS!“ Und sie rannten. Rannten so schnell wie sie noch gerannt waren. Währenddessen schossen sie auf weitere Todesser und wichen Flüchen aus. Ein Fluch verfehlte Cain nur um haaresbreite und streckte einen seiner Männer nieder. Fluchend holte er das Letzte aus seinen Beinen heraus. Erneut wurden Flüche auf sie abgeschossen und Cain hörte wie mindestens zwei seiner Männer leblos im Matsch aufschlugen. Sie rannten zum Krater und suchten Deckung darin. Der Trupp verweilte nur Sekunden und stürmte sofort aus dem Erdloch und den Turm hinein. Cain spaltete einem Widersacher, der gerade aus Gebäude kam, den Schädel.

Innen herrschte eine magische Beleuchtung. Entsprechend hell war es. Die Todesser hatten die Wände des maroden Bauwerkes zudem abgestützt. Cain hielt es für gut möglich, dass ein einziger Schuss genügen würde, um den ganzen Turm zum Einsturz zu bringen. Aus einem Raum in der Vorhalle stürzte ein Todesser. Noch bevor dieser reagieren konnte wurden mehrere Todesflüche auf den Mann abgeschossen. Er brach sofort zusammen. Cain und seine Männer stürmten zum Raum, aus dem der Todesser gekommen war. Flüche wurden auf die Gruppe abgefeuert. Sie gingen am Türrahmen in Deckung.

„Was machen wir?“, fragte einer seiner Kameraden.

„Ausräuchern.“, befahl Cain. Einer der Männer zog ein stangenförmiges Gefäß aus seiner Tasche, schlug mit der Unterseite gegen die Mauer und warf sie in den Raum. Wenig später folgte eine Explosion, Schreie, das Geräusch von splitternden Glas, Metall und Holz. Cain hechtete mit erhobenem Zauberstab hinein. Zwei Todesser lagen von der Granate zerfetzt auf dem Boden. Einem fehlte der gesamte Unterleib. Die Innereien hingen aus dem Körper des Mannes heraus und Blut breitete sich auf den Boden aus. Ein weiterer Todesser lag hustend im hinteren Teil des Raums. Er war blutverschmiert und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Cain hastete zu ihm hin und packte den Mann am Kragen.

„Nein! Bitte nicht.“, rief der Todesser und warf demonstrativ seinen Zauberstab weg. „Ich ergebe mich. Tut mir nichts, bitte!“

„Wo ist der Koffer?“, fragte Cain grob.

„Welcher Koffer?“, sagte der Todesser verwirrt.

„Ihr lagert darin wichtige Informationen. Wo ist er?“ Cain schlug dem Mann ins Gesicht.

„Oben!“, heulte sein Gegner. „Zweiter Stock. Dort sind schwer bewaffnete Wachen. Fluchsichere Rüstungen. An denen kommt ihr nicht vorbei.“

„Dann wirst du uns helfen!“, sagte Cain und zog den Todesser auf die Beine.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte einer seiner Männer. Er antwortete nicht, sondern zerrte seinen Gefangenen zur Treppe, die nach oben führte.

„Geh voran!“, befahl Cain dem Todesser und dieser gehorchte aufs Wort. Sie stiegen in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Auf dem Weg begegnete ihnen niemand. Oben angekommen gab es nur eine Tür, die fest verschlossen war. Cain und seine Männer positionierten sich neben dieser.

„Aufmachen!“, befahl er.

Der Todesser zögerte.

„Aufmachen oder ich bring dich auf der Stelle um!“

Der Mann schien einen Augenblick lang inständig um etwas zu beten, dann klopfte er mit einem bestimmten Rhythmus an die Tür. Ein Erkennungszeichen. Augenblicklich öffnete diese sich.

„Was willst du?“, fragte eine schnarrende Stimme.

Der Todesser trat ein und Cain wagte einen kurzen Blick in den Raum. Es war eine Art Zentrale mit Tischen auf denen Karten lagen. Eulen saßen auf Stangen, waren daran fest gekettet und fiepten verängstigt. Die Wache mit der Rüstung drehte Cain den Rücken zu. Die Rüstungen wurden von den Kobolden hergestellt. Keine Klinge und kein Fluch konnte sie durchdringen. Die Rüstungen waren eckig in ihrer Form, mit Stacheln und Widerhaken versehen und versprühten auf edle Art und Weise Aggressivität. Soldaten mit solcher Ausrüstung waren kaum zu besiegen und stellten oft eine unüberwindbare Einmannarmee dar. Glücklicher Weise hatte nicht einmal Voldemort genug Macht, um die Kobolde zur Herstellung hoher Stückzahlen dieser Rüstungen zu bringen. Wer so ausgerüstet war gehörte zur Elite.

Der Wächter trug jedoch keinen Helm, sondern hielt diesen in der Hand. Sein größter und letzter Fehler. Cain wirbelte herum und versenkte die Klinge seiner Axt im Kopf des Mannes. Ein Schwall warmen Blutes spritzte aus dem Hinterkopf des Todessers genau in sein Gesicht. Ein furchtbarer Brechreiz ergriff Besitz von ihm, doch er ließ nicht zu, dass sein Mageninhalt sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche bahnte. Der Wächter brach leblos zusammen. Ein weiterer in eine Rüstung gekleideter Todesser tauchte plötzlich auf. Er feuerte auf Cain und dieser warf sich sofort zu Boden, schnappte sich den Helm des toten Wächters und schleuderte ihn nach seinem Gegner. Der Todesser wich nicht schnell genug aus und bekam den schweren Koboldstahlhelm gegen den Kopf. Ohnmächtig brach er zusammen. Cain rannte zu ihm und zerbrach den Zauberstab des Mannes. Die nächsten Augenblicke verbrachte der Trupp damit den Raum auseinander zu nehmen. Irgendwo musste doch dieser verfluchte Koffer sein?!

Der gefangene Todesser war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und gab keinen Mucks von sich. In seinen Augen sah Cain das bloße Entsetzen. Wahrscheinlich wünschte er sich gerade er hätte sich töten lassen, anstatt seine Kameraden zu verraten.

„Wo ist der Koffer?“, sagte Cain grob. Sie hatten schon viel zu viel Zeit verplempert. Wahrscheinlich war die Verstärkung der Todesser nicht mehr weit.

„I-ich weiß es nicht. Ich glaube sie haben ihn immer in einer Art Safe verstaut.“

„Hier!“, rief einer von Cains Männern.

„Wie ist die Kombination?“, rief Cain, packte den Todesser grob am Arm, zog ihn auf die Beine und zerrte ihn zum Safe.

„I-ich w-weiß es n-nicht.“, stotterte sein Gefangener verängstigt.

Cain richtete den Zauberstab auf den Safe.

„Alohomora.“ Nichts tat sich. „Verflucht, das Teil ist magisch geschützt.“

Wenn sie nicht an die Unterlagen kamen war alles umsonst. Was konnten sie nur tun?

„Wir nehmen den ganzen Safe mit.“, sagte Cain schließlich. „Ragnar, reiß ihn raus.“

Ragnar war ein Halbriese und stark wie ein Bär. Er musste sich leicht ducken, um überhaupt im Raum stehen zu können. Schnell packte er den Metallkasten und riss ihn mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus der Wand.

„Okay, Rückzug!“, befahl Cain.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?“, fragte einer der Männer und deutete auf den Todesser. „Wir haben Befehl keine Gefangenen zu machen.“

Der Todesser blickte nun schockiert in die Reihen der Ordensmitglieder.

„Ich … ich bitte euch. Nein, tut das nicht. Ich habe Kinder, eine Frau … Sie gehen hier in Hogwarts auf die Schule. Ich flehe euch an! Bitte, habt Gnade!“

Cain sah auf die Uhr. Die Zeit drängte. Die Unterstützungstruppen waren sicher schon da. Aber er war kein kaltblütiger Mörder. Einen Mann im Kampf zu töten war immer noch etwas anderes als ihn vor sich kniend hinzurichten. Und so packte er seinen Gefangenen wieder am Kragen und schleifte ihn aus dem Raum.

„RÜCKZUG!“, brüllte Cain dabei. Auch wenn Dumbledores Befehle anders lauteten würde er deshalb nicht einen Teil seiner Seele opfern. Er schleifte den wimmernden Todesser hinter sich her, raus aus dem Turm. Draußen war es verblüffend ruhig. Der Kampflärm war größtenteils erstorben. Die Leichen von dutzenden Todessern und Ordensmitgliedern lagen leblos im Lager. Cain versuchte nicht auf die toten Kameraden zu achten und versuchte sich ebenfalls nicht ins Gedächtnis zu rufen wie stark sie dieses Gefecht dezimiert hatte. So schnell es ihnen möglich war überquerten sie das Feld und trafen auf halbem Weg auf den Trupp von Marc. Auch sie hatte man stark dezimiert. Von ihnen waren nur noch drei Mann übrig.

„Alles bereit?“, fragte Marc und beobachtete die Umgebung scharf.

„Ja, lasst uns abhauen.“, sagte Cain.

„Ihr habt einen Gefangenen gemacht.“, sagte Marc feststellend als sich die Magier über die eingestürzte Mauer zurückzogen. Cain antwortete nicht. Er wusste, dass seine Skrupel im Kampf ihn noch teuer zu stehen kommen würde. Dumbledore war, auch wenn er gern einen anderen Eindruck auf die Leute machte, alles andere als zimperlich.

Als sie den Schutz des Waldes erreichten sah Cain wie Dumbledore in den Sturzflug ging, mit einen Fluch auf den Turm abschoss, sofort wieder hochzog und zusammen mit seinem Trupp in den Wolken verschwand. Kurz darauf folgte eine markerschütternde Detonation, deren Druckwelle den Turm in Stücke sprengte und das Lager gründlich verwüstete. Die Gewalt der Explosion ließ den Boden erbeben und Cain verlor kurzzeitig das Gleichgewicht. Große Steinbrocken wurden in alle Richtungen geschleudert. Einige prallten gegen Bäume und die überlebenden Phönixkrieger hatte alle Hände voll zutun nicht, um nicht von heranfallenden Ästen erschlagen zu werden.

„Warum hat er das getan?“, sagte Ragnar, der immer noch den Safe in den Händen hielt. „Die Explosion muss man doch meilenweit gehört haben.“

„Wahrscheinlich wollte er unsere Spuren verwischen.“, sagte Cain uns trieb seinen Gefangenen die Waldböschung hinauf.

Die Magier hasteten durch den Wald, während das Wetter langsam wieder freundlicher wurde. Der Regen ließ nach, der Himmel wurde klarer.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Stelle, die sie als Treffpunkt ausgemacht hatten.

„Was soll das?“, rief ein Phönixkrieger als Cain und seine Männer mit dem gefangenen Todesser ankamen. Die meisten, versammelten Magier stammten aus den Trupps „Hawk“ und „Fox“. Nur Dumbledore und seine Männer waren nicht auszumachen. Cain zählte die Magier kurz durch und fluchte leise. Von achtundzwanzig Kämpfern waren nur dreizehn zurückgekehrt.

„Cain, was soll das? Die Anwesungen lauteten; keine Gefangenen.“, sagte nun ein anderer Phönixkrieger. Er antwortete nicht sofort.

„Er hat sich ergeben.“

Im Unterholz raschelte es plötzlich. Die Magier zogen blitzschnell ihre Zauberstäbe und zielten in Richtung des Geräusches.

„Wer da?“, rief einer der Männer.

„Nur ein Freund.“, antwortete Dumbledores ruhige Stimme. Die Magier ließen ihre Waffen sinken. Der Hexenmeister war in Begleitung weniger Männer. Immerhin erhöhte sich so die Zahl der verbleibenden Kämpfer auf sechzehn. Dumbledore sah, ähnlich wie alle anderen, ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Ein langer, tiefer Schnitt zog sich über seine Wange und blutete leicht.

„Cain hat einen Gefangenen gemacht.“, rief ihm jemand zu, bevor er es selbst bemerkte.

„Hat er das?“, sagte Dumbledore monoton und blickte zu Cain und dem Todesser.

„Er hat sich uns ergeben, Sir.“, sagte Cain.

„Du kanntest die Befehle.“, sagte Dumbledore und er klang einwenig enttäuscht.

„Sie können nicht von mir verlangen einen unbewaffneten Mann kaltblütig hinzurichten.“

„Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, was die Todesser deiner Familie angetan haben.“

„Habe ich nicht, aber dieser Mann …“ Cain hielt kurz inne. „Wir haben kein Recht darauf, wenn er freiwillig seinen Zauberstab wegwirft. Hätte er gekämpft wäre er gestorben, aber das tat er nicht.“

Dumbledore blickte Cain nun berechend an und trat auf ihn zu.

„Darauf komme ich später zurück.“, sagte er leise und wandte sich an den Gefangenen. „Wie heißt du?“

„F-frank H-hopkins.“, stotterte der Todesser ängstlich. Dumbledore nickte und sah seinem Gegenüber tief in die Augen. Nach einem Augenblick wandte er sich an seine Männer.

„Verbindet ihm die Augen. Wir nehmen ihn mit.“

Auf Dumbledoes Worte folgte einige Sekunden lang beunruhigtes und zum Teil missbilligendes Schweigen. Einige Männer warfen Cain finstere Blicke zu bevor sie dem Befehl ihres Anführers nachkamen.

Sie verbanden ihrem Gefangenen die Augen und lotsten ihn durch die Tunnel zu einer kleinen Höhle, die mit einem Gitter versehen war. Dumbledore fesselte den Todesser an Händen und Füßen und ließ ihn einsperren. Zudem postierte er zwei Wachen vor dem Gefängnis. Die Augenbinde nahm er ihm nicht ab, da alles, was der Mann hörte, spürte und roch schon viel zu viel war. Cain wusste, um die Gefahr, die dieser Mann für den Orden darstellte, sollte er jemals seinen Todesserfreunden in die Hände fallen.

Als sie schließlich in der Haupthöhle ankamen und die meisten Kämpfer sich ausruhten oder sich bei Leo, dem Heiler, versorgen ließen nahm Dumbledore sich Cain in einer stillen Ecke zur Brust.

„Du weißt welches Risiko dieser Mann für uns darstellt, oder?“

„Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Cain. Sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Und du weißt auch, dass ich diesen Befehl nicht aus Spaß gegeben habe?“

„Bei allem Respekt, Sie können nicht von mir verlangen einen wehrlosen Menschen hinzurichten. Das ist falsch. Es ist …“ Cain sah nun auf. „Ich kann so etwas nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren.“

„Im Krieg muss man Dinge tun, die man nicht gut findet, Cain. So ist das nun mal! Ich muss es, du musst es, wir alle müssen es!“, sagte Dumbledore strikt.

„Ja, aber das ist kein Grund unsere Menschlichkeit zu verlieren.“

Der Hexenmeister blickte ihn erneut berechnend an.

„Gut möglich, allerdings muss jeder von uns einmal den Menschen in sich hinter sich lassen, um das Richtige zu tun.“

„Das Richtige? Sie halten das für richtig?“, sagte Cain schockiert. Dieser Mann verlangte, dass er sein Ich, seine Seele, seine Moral, einfach alles, wofür er lebte, verriet.

„Manchmal ist es richtig, Cain. Du bist noch jung, aber eines Tages wirst du es einsehen.“

„Er hat mich um Gnade gebeten.“, sagte Cain nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Dann hättest du ihn fragen sollen, ob er den Männern, die er tötete, Gnade gewährte oder sie einfach nur schlachtete wie Vieh.“ Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber vielleicht bringt dein Fehler ja auch Gutes mit sich. Wenn wir Glück haben plaudert er etwas aus.“ Der Hexenmeister wandte sich von ihm ab und ging seines Weges. Cain hingegen rutschte an der Höhlenwand hinab und wünschte Dumbledore für einen Augenblick die Hölle auf den Hals.

Er rekapitulierte im Geist die Geschehnisse der Nacht und kam zu der ernüchternden Erkenntnis, dass er kein bisschen besser war als die Todesser. Der Einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen und dem Phönixorden bestand in ihren Zielen. So war es.

Und von beiden Seiten hatte die Bestie Krieg Besitz ergriffen – unaufhaltsam.


	13. Der Tod eines Verzweifelten

An diesem Morgen herrschte eine aufgeregte Stimmung in der Großen Halle. Der Grund dafür war, dass über den Magischen Rundfunk, MRF, und den Tagespropheten bekannt gegeben wurde, dass es in der Nacht von Halloween in den Bergen eine Schlacht zwischen den Partisanen des Phönixordens und den Todessern gegeben hatte. Über kaum etwas anderes wurde an diesem Tag so heftig debattiert. Nicht zuletzt, weil Dumbledore an diesem Morgen nicht zum Frühstück erschien. Das Regime gab nicht bekannt wie viele Männer auf beiden Seiten fielen, doch gab es Stimmen, die von einer Niederlage sprachen. Einige hingegen meinten, dass die Todesser ihren Sieg nur noch nicht bekannt geben wollten und andere, wie etwa Severus, enthielten sich völlig bei diesem Thema. Vor allem, weil er und Lucius das Gespräch zwischen Dumbledore und dem Fremden belauscht hatten. Was auch immer geschehen war, der Schulleiter hing bis über beide Ohren mit drin. Seine völlige Abwesendheit an diesem Morgen war Beweis genug.

Jason Murlahey, der zu Severus’ Linken saß, schien ebenfalls nicht sehr interessiert zu sein, jedoch schien er sich insgeheim über die wilden Mutmaßungen seiner Mitschüler zu amüsieren.

„Es heißt, sie haben ganz in der Nähe gekämpft. Ob die Regierung jetzt Truppen hierher schickt?“, mutmaßten einige Slytherins ganz in ihrer Nähe.

„Ja klar, die Todesser schauen morgen bei uns vorbei und bomben Dumbledore aus dem Schulleiterbüro.“, witzelte Murlahey, doch Severus und Lucius war gar nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sie schwiegen sich so gut es ging über das Thema aus.

Als Schließlich die morgendliche Post eintraf erhielten viele Schüler besorgte Briefe von ihren Eltern. Auch Lucius. Es war selten, dass sein Vater Abraxas ihm schrieb.

„Und?“, fragte Severus, der Hades gerade einen Brief von Jennifer aus dem Schnabel zog und diesen sofort unauffällig verschwinden ließ.

„Viele, herzliche Worte.“, murrte Lucius. „Er meint ich solle mir keine Sorgen machen, da die Todesser schon wüssten, wie sie mit dem Pack umspringen müssen.“

„Noch irgendwas?“, fragte Severus, der nicht glauben wollte, dass das tatsächlich schon alles war. Lucius antwortete nicht sofort.

„Er sagt ich soll mich nicht falsch entscheiden.“

Severus konnte sich schon denken was Abraxas meinte: Lucius sollte nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen sich von der Ideologie seiner Vorfahren abzuwenden. Dienen oder Tod. Das Schlimmste, was dem Hause Malfoy hätte passieren können, wäre ein Blutsverräter in ihren Reihen, der den Feind unterstützte. In diesem Fall hätte Abraxas Lucius wohl eigenhändig umgebracht.

Die Beiden erhoben sich, um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Während die Slytherins in das Zauberkunstzimmer strömten bemerkte Severus wie sich Murlahey in Luft auflöste. Er machte womöglich wieder einmal einen Abstecher nach irgendwohin.

Was er wohl jetzt wieder ausheckt?

Dir sollte es egal sein, Severus. Du hast schon genug Strafarbeiten auf dem Hals.

Er stimmte seiner inneren Stimme vollkommen zu und setzte sich auf seinen Stammplatz neben Lucius. Dieser tauschte gerade einen schüchternen Blick mit Narzissia aus.

Schließlich, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, tippelte der kleinwüchsige Professor Flitwick in den Raum, der zudem der Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw war.

„Morgen.“, rief er überschwänglich und stieg auf seinen allseits berühmten Bücherstapel, den er als Podest benutzt, um von jedem wahrgenommen zu werden.

„Morgen.“, schallte es einwenig lustlos und monoton von der Klasse zurück.

„Aber, aber, wir haben doch gar keinen Grund so unmotiviert zu sein!“, sagte Flitwick freudig und wollte gerade dazu ansetzen das heutige Stundenthema vorzustellen als seine Stimme von einem hysterischen Schrei übertönt wurde. Kurz darauf schwebte der Geist der Grauen Dame durch die Wand – und zu Severus’ Pech mitten durch ihn hindurch, was bei ihm einen furchtbaren, frostigen Ekelreiz hervorrief.

„Meine Liebe, was haben Sie denn?“, fragte Flitwick höflich.

„Da draußen … es ist furchtbar. Jemand hat etwas Furchtbares getan! Es ist …“ Die Graue Dame hielt einen Moment inne und schauderte. „Blut! Jemand macht Witze über den Dunklen Lord – MIT – BLUUUUT!!!“, kreischte sie hysterisch und schwebte davon.

Noch bevor der Geist seine letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte stürmten die Schüler nach draußen, um das Ereignis zu sehen. Severus hingegen ließ sich eine menge Zeit dabei. Immerhin klang durch diese offensichtliche Schandtat – ja, diesen bösen, schlechten Witz – eine Ironie hindurch, wie sie nur Jason Murlahey aufweisen konnte.

Und als er es schließlich sah war er überzeugt; dies war das Werk von Jason Murlahey!

Die gegenüberliegende Flurwand war mit einer roten Flüssigkeit bespritzt, die man auf den ersten Blick für Blut hätte halten können, doch bei näherer Betrachtung wurde schnell klar, dass es sich nur um sehr viel, rote Farbe handelte. Zudem war damit eine bösartige Karikatur an die Mauer gepinselt worden. Ein Galgenmännchen, welches Lord Voldemort darstellte, über dem stand:

Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Voldemann?

Und unter dem blutigen Galgen folgte sogleich die Antwort.

NIEMAND!!!

Severus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. In der Tat; ein sehr garstiger Witz, der sicher noch ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde.

Vielleicht treibt er es langsam wirklich zu weit?

Allerdings fragte er sich wie Murlahey es in den wenigen Minuten, die sie im Klassenzimmer waren geschafft hatte dieses Kunstwerk an die Wand zu pinseln. Höchstwahrscheinlich lag er auf der Lauer und hatte für die nötigen Beschwörungen nur wenige Augenblicke gebraucht. Mit dem Zauberstab war Murlahey ebenso flink und geschickt wie mit seinen Fäusten.

Schüler und Lehrer, die das Kreischen des Geistes ebenfalls vernommen hatten, eilten herbei und sondierten die Lage. Schockierte Blicke konkurrierten direkt mit aufgeregtem Getuschel und empörten Aufschreien.

Schließlich schafften es die Professoren ihre Schüler wieder halbwegs zu beruhigen und in die Klassenzimmer zurück zu schicken. Von Unterricht konnte nach diesem Ereignis natürlich nicht mehr die Rede sein. Alle redeten wirr durcheinander und tauschten ihre Theorien über den Übeltäter aus. Der kleine Professor Flitwick ging in diesem Chaos völlig unter und konnte sich erst durch einen roten Funkenregen wieder Gehör verschaffen.

„Ich bitte Sie, …“, sagte Flitwick erschöpft. „… bewahren Sie die Ruhe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass man den Verantwortlichen finden und bestrafen wird.“ Doch dieser Standartsatz aller Pädagogen, die mit Ärger konfrontiert waren, bewirkte nur das Gegenteil.

„Was wenn es der Selbe war, der schon die Große Halle verzaubert hat?“, rief ein Ravenclawmädchen aus der hinteren Reihe.

Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst! , dachte Severus vergnügt.

„Wer immer es war, meine Liebe, er wird für seinen Vandalismus zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. Der Schulleiter duldet derlei Dinge nicht im Geringsten. Irgendwann wird man ihn erwischen und dann werden die Konsequenzen sehr ernst sein!“, sagte Flitwick und fügte noch hinzu: „Und um Merlins Willen bete ich, dass es niemand aus meinem Haus ist.“ Er atmete tief durch und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Wenn wir nun unsere Gemüter beruhigen und mit dem Unterricht fortfahren könnten …“

Niemand erhob mehr das Wort, doch brach die Klasse des 6. Schuljahres 1978 den Rekord der 5. Klasse des Jahrgangs 1922 im „mies Zaubern“, weil niemand wirklich beim Thema war und es sekündlich, aufgrund fehlgeschlagener Flüche, an allen Ecken und Enden krachte, explodierte und schepperte.

Als es schließlich zur Pause läutete verbreitete sich die Kunde von Murlaheys neuem Kunstwerk mit rasender Geschwindigkeit und kaum eine Stunde später wusste jeder im Schloss was vorgefallen war – auch wenn die Schilderung des Vorfalls von Mal zu Mal abenteuerlicher wurde.

Severus versuchte den gesamten Tag über mit Murlahey zu reden, doch er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Erst spät Abends, als er zusammen mit Lucius von seiner täglichen Strafarbeit zurückkehrte – bei der sie Holkery helfen sollten das garstige Gemälde im Flur zu beseitigen, was natürlich völlig fehl schlug – war Murlahey anwesend. Er saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und las ein sehr alt wirkendes Buch.

Mit Schrecken sah Severus wie Lucius auf Murlahey zueilte, ihm das Buch entriss und ihm eine gehörige Ohrfeige verpasste.

„Du Arsch!“, rief Lucius wütend. „Denkst du auch nur eine Sekunde nach bevor du irgendwas machst?!“

„Lucius, beruhige dich.“, sagte Severus.

„Nein, werd ich nicht! Wegen diesem Wichser mussten wir uns für Holkery einen abschuften! Außerdem; wo warst du überhaupt?“, wandte er sich an Murlahey. „Black war auch da, nur du nicht! Was ist? Hast du Schiss dein eigenes Geschmiere zu schrubben!?“

„Lucius!“, versuchte Severus ihn erneut zu beruhigen, doch es klappte nicht.

„Nein, Sev! Dieser blöde Idiot sollte wenigstens den Mumm haben sich seinem eigenen Taten zu stellen.“

„Oh, das sagt jetzt natürlich der Fachmann.“, meldete sich Murlahey nun zu Wort. Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig. Lucius’ Tirade schien ihm nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren. „Aber falls du es wirklich wissen willst, Malfoy; ich hatte ein Beratungsgespräch mit Professor Slughorn. Du kannst ihn danach fragen wenn du willst.“

Eine peinliche Pause trat ein. Murlahey erhob sich, nahm Lucius sein Buch aus den Händen und verschwand in den Jungenschlafsaal.

„Toll gemacht.“, gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Was denn?“, fragte Lucius und setzte sich in den Sessel.

Severus wollte gerade etwas erwidern als ihn eine weibliche Stimme unterbrach.

„Lucius …“ Es war Narzissa. „Hallo Severus.“, begrüßte sie ihn knapp, aber freundlich. Lucius schien plötzlich anzuschwellen.

„Hallo.“, sagte er. Die Beiden blickten sich an und Severus konnte in ihren Augen etwas ausmachen, das er zu gut von sich selbst kannte, wenn er mit Jennifer zusammen war.

„Nun, ich denke, ich lasse euch erstmal allein.“, sagte Severus.

„Sev, du musst nicht …“

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Ich muss sowieso noch was Schulisches erledigen.“ Er zwinkerte Lucius verstohlen zu und verabschiedete sich von den Beiden. Severus ging in den Schlafsaal, wo er Jason Murlahey auf seinem Bett sitzend vorfand. Er saß da, völlig abwesend. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und sein blondes, sonst so gepflegtes Haar, wirkte völlig wild und zerwühlt. Es erschütterte Severus seinen langjährigen Freund so zu sehen.

„Jason.“, sagte er und Murlahey sah auf. Er rieb sich hastig mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, um die Tränen zu verbergen. Severus setzte sich auf das Bett ihm gegenüber. „Was ist …?“

„Glaubst du an Gott?“, fragte Murlahey mit erstickter Stimme.

„Jason, was ist los?“

„Beantworte die Frage.“

„Du weißt, dass ich Atheist bin.“

Murlahey lachte hohl.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Severus erneut. Er hatte Murlahey noch nie so zerrüttet erlebt.

„Ich werde abhauen. Noch vor Jahresende. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mich die Todesser holen und zu einen ihrer Sklaven machen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich werde mich nicht in die Dienste eines Wahnsinnigen stellen … und du solltest das auch nicht. Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du willst.“

„Jason …“, sagte Severus schockiert. „Ich … Du weißt genau, dass ich das nicht kann.“

„Hab erwartet, dass du das sagst. Denk aber immer daran, dass sie nicht ruhen werden bevor sie nicht das letzte, kleine Bisschen in dir zerstört haben.“

„Ich werde es nicht zulassen.“, sagte Severus. Er konnte Murlaheys Sorgen verstehen. Immerhin hatte er diese ebenfalls, aber er konnte sich den Todessern nicht entziehen und gleichzeitig am Leben bleiben. Murlahey hatte sich für den sicheren Tod entschieden und das erschütterte Severus zutiefst. Andererseits … Nichts war so sicher, wie der Tod.

„Was wollte Slughorn eigentlich von dir?“

„Hmpf, Der!“, bemerkte Murlahey abfällig. „Na ja, nachdem es der Rekrutierungsoffizier in den Ferien es nicht geschafft hat mich für die Streitkräfte zu begeistern, hat das Regime offenbar Druck bei den Lehrern gemacht. Slughorn meinte ich solle nicht mein ganzes Leben wegwerfen und mich bei den Truppen melden. Dieser linientreue Heuchler!“ Murlahey trat wütend gegen den Nachttisch. „Er ist so verbogen vor Angst, weil er denkt, dass die Todesser wegen seinen Beziehungen zum Phönixorden irgendwann vor seiner Tür auftauchen, dass er viele dazu drängt den Truppen beizutreten.“

„Was?“, fragte Severus ungläubig. „Slughorn ist nicht der Typ, der Stellung bezieht.“

„Hat er aber. Als er den Slug-Club vor ein paar Wochen versammelte hat er allen Anwesenden geraten sich öffentlich für das Regime auszusprechen.“

„Ich hab ja gar keine Einladung bekommen.“, meinte Severus mit gespielter Trauer.

„Er ist nicht mehr so gut auf dich zu sprechen, Sev.“, sagte Murlahey.

„Ach was? Das Zaubertrankgenie ist wohl nicht mehr so anziehend, seitdem es sich emotional nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat?“, sagte Severus mit unterschwelligem Sarkasmus.

„Du hast es erfasst.“

„Wie tragisch.“

Die Beiden prusteten los. In dem Moment als sie sich über Severus’ Ungnade bei Slughorn amüsierten vergaßen sie ihre politischen Probleme vollkommen und genossen ihn – diesen kurzen, aber süßen Augenblick.

„Jaa.“, machte Murlahey und wirkte nun fast wieder wie der Alte. „War ’ne tolle Zeit hier.“

„Du willst also wirklich gehen?“, fragte Severus ernst. Er hatte immer noch die geringe Hoffnung, dass es sich Murlahey noch einmal überlegen würde.

„Ja, ich denke es wird im Frühling oder Anfang Sommer geschehen. Ich muss noch ein paar Vorbereitungen treffen. Aber wie gesagt, Severus, du kannst mich begleiten.“

Severus atmete schwer und bedrückt.

Warum gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, außer dienen oder sterben? Ich bin nicht bereit zum Sterben – noch nicht.

„Was wirst du dann tun? Willst du dem Widerstand beitreten?“, fragte Severus.

„Mich unter die Fittiche von Dumbledore nehmen lassen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wenn du mich fragst ist der Phönixorden nicht sehr viel besser als das Regime. Im Krieg ist niemand besser.“ Murlahey strich sich über sein stoppeliges Kinn.

„Willst du dich verstecken?“, fragte Severus.

„So was in der Art.“, meinte Murlahey. „Aber ich werde nicht untätig sein. Nein, das werde ich nicht, denn die Todesser kann man nicht aussitzen. Leider Gottes sind sie kein Unwetter, das vorbei geht, sondern vielmehr wie die Pest im Mittelalter. Und ich fürchte sie wird uns alle dahinraffen.“ Murlahey warf den Kopf nach hinten und lachte freundlos. „Na ja, es sei denn, du kennst eine Impfung gegen Todessertum.“

Severus blickte seinen Freund nachdenklich an. Er hatte Recht. Es gab kein Gegenmittel, keine Heilung gegen den Wahnsinn den Voldemort verbreitete.

Dienen oder Tod. Das war die einzige Wahl, die es gab. Alles, was außerhalb davon lag war bedeutungslos. Liebe. Familie. Werte. Das alles spielte keine Rolle in Voldemorts Welt. In der Welt, die dieser Mann geschaffen hatte gab es nur zwei Dinge, die von Interesse waren: Blut und Loyalität. Konnte man eines von beiden nicht aufweißen hatte man sein Todesurteil unterzeichnet.

Und Severus … Wo stand er in dieser Welt? Irgendwo in der Nähe des Grabes, denn er war schlimmer als Schlammblüter und Verräter. Er war indifferent.

Ich bin ein Gedankenverbrecher.

So ist es!

Cain betrat zusammen mit dem Halbriesen Ragnar die Zelle, in die sie den Todesser gesperrt hatten. Dieser lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, an Händen und Füßen gefesselt wie ein Lamm, dass man zur Schlachtbank tragen wollte. Der Mann rührte sich nicht. Die Kälte und der Hunger hatten ihn gefügig gemacht. Dumbledore selbst war es gewesen, der ihnen befohlen hatte ihrem Gefangenen nichts zu Essen zu bringen.

Ragnar trat auf den Todesser zu. Er hielt einen Spaten in seinen gewaltigen Pranken und ließ diesen vor dem Mann auf den Boden fallen.

„Du wirst uns helfen einen Toten zu begraben.“, sagte Ragnar und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er löste die Fesseln des Manns und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. Ohne Widerworte hob der Todesser den Spaten vom Boden auf. Cain verband ihm die Augen und führte ihn, zusammen mit Ragnar, bis zu einem der Tunnelausgänge, die tief im Wald lagen. Sie gingen bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung. Der Boden war aufgewühlt und zerfurcht; das Werk von Wildschweinen, die nach Würmern und Pilzen gesucht hatten.

Cain nahm dem Mann die Augenbinde ab. Der Todesser sah sich ängstlich um.

„Wen soll ich begraben?“

Cain antwortete nicht.

„Wie groß bist du?“, fragte Ragnar, der sich an einen Baum lehnte und ein Päckchen Zigaretten aus seiner Manteltasche zog.

„1 Meter 80“

„Gut, dann machst du das Grab genauso lang und so breit wie du bist und gräbst 3 Meter tief.“

Ihrem Gefangenen schien zu dämmern wer hier begraben werden sollte und schluckte heftig.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen.“, winselte er.

„Und ob wir können.“, antwortete Ragnar, steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund und zündete sie an. Cain sagte immer noch nichts.

„Ich bitte euch; habt Gnade.“

„Gnade?“, fragte Ragnar ungläubig. Er ging auf den Todesser zu, der nun auf die Knie sank. Er zitterte und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Hast du irgendjemanden Gnade gewährt? Hat irgendeiner deiner Todesserfreunde unseren Kameraden Gnade gewährt?“

„Ich bitte euch …“, winselte der Mann. Ragnars riesige Faust knallte ihm unvermittelt ins Gesicht und er wurde von den Knien gerissen. Der Todesser fiel zur Seite auf den von Laub, Moos und Blättern übersäten Boden. Aus seiner Nase rann Blut.

„KEINER VON EUCH TODESSERSCHWEINEN HAT GNADE VERDIENT!“, schrie Ragnar zornig und trat ihren am Boden liegenden Gefangenen in den Bauch. Der Mann krümmte sich unter dem wuchtigen Stiefeltritt des Halbriesen und gab einen erstickten Laut von sich.

„Ragnar!“, rief Cain seinen Mitstreiter zur Ordnung. „Lass ihn.“

Ragnar ließ von dem Todesser ab und spuckte angewidert aus.

„Jetzt grab!“, sagte er in einem bedrohlichem Ton. Der Mann kroch wimmernd zum Spaten, der unweit von ihm lag, und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Zögernd und voller Furcht stieß er die Schaufel in den weichen Waldboden und begann sich sein eigenes Grab zu schaufeln.

Es dauerte Stunden bis der Todesser die Grube ausgehoben hatte. Sie hätten das Ganze mit Magie beschleunigen können, doch auch das war ein Befehl Dumbledores. Bevor er starb sollte dieser Mann noch die größte Demütigung erhalten, die es für einen Magier seines Schlags geben konnte: Die Arbeit mit den eigenen Händen. Arbeit, wie sie sonst nur Muggel verrichten mussten.

Jedoch merkte Cain schon nach wenigen Schaufelhieben des Manns, dass dieser im Umgang mit einem Spaten ungewöhnlich geübt war.

„Wie ist dein Blutstatus?“, fragte Cain ihn.

„Ich bin Halbblüter.“, antwortete der Todesser zögernd.

„Und wer war der Muggel in eurer Familie?“

„Mein Vater.“

„Hat er dir den Umgang mit einer Schaufel beigebracht?“

Der Todesser antwortete nicht sofort, sondern stieß den Spaten hart in die Erde.

„Ja. Er … er war Landwirt und unsere Familie hat einen Hof. Ich … Ich musste ihm öfters auf dem Feld helfen.“

„Sieh mal einer an.“, höhnte Ragnar. „Ein dreckiger Muggelhasser, der selbst in der Erde gewühlt hat. Wie herzergreifend!“

Der Mann hielt inne und sah zu dem Halbriesen auf.

„Ich stehe nicht hinter der Ideologie des Schwarzen Lords.“

„Tja, wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre hätte ich das wohl auch gesagt.“, machte sich Ragnar über den Todesser lustig.

„Es ist wahr. Ich bin nicht freiwillig in der Armee.“

„Oh natürlich.“

„Es ist so!“, sagte der Todesser unsicher. „Ich wurde Zwangsrekrutiert.“

„Und warum hast du die Streitkräfte nach der Grundausbildung nicht verlassen? Ich war auch in der Armee.“, sagte Cain.

„Ich brauchte ein festes Auskommen. Es ist schwer außerhalb der Streitkräfte einen Job zu bekommen, wenn man nicht gut genug ist.“

„Also dachtest du, dass es dir als Frontschwein besser geht?“, fragte Cain. Der Todesser nickte. Sie schwiegen. Der Mann grub weiter. Als er schließlich die Grube tief genug ausgehoben hatte ging Ragnar um das Grab herum und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!“, sagte der Todesser verzweifelt. „Nein. Nein, bitte tut das nicht. Ich flehe euch an! Ich … ich habe nichts Böses getan!“

Ragnar begann leise zu lachen.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob du etwas getan hast. Es geht darum, dass du zum Feind gehörst und Dinge gesehen und gehört hast, die wir leider nicht in der Weltgeschichte herumposaunen können.“

„Ich habe Kinder.“

„Na und? Was glaubst du, was unsere Kameraden hatten? Sie alle waren Väter, Söhne, Brüder und Freunde! Wer zum Teufel fragt nach ihnen?“, rief Ragnar wütend.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht tun!“, winselte der Mann voller Verzweiflung. Er versuchte aus dem Grab zu klettern, doch Ragnar trat ihm mit dem Stiefel gegen den Kopf. Der Todesser landete unter einem Aufschrei auf dem Boden der Grube.

„Du bist jetzt genau dort wo du und deinesgleichen hingehört!“ Ragnar hob den Zauberstab.

Cain hätte einschreiten können. Es verhindern können, doch er sah nur weg als sich der grüne Lichtblitz in den Leib dieses armseligen, verzweifelten Mannes bohrte. Der dumpfe Aufschlag des leblosen Körpers dieses Menschen war alles, was noch von seiner Existenz zeugte. Der Halbriese richtete den Zauberstab auf den Erdhaufen neben dem Grab und füllte die Grube, durch einen Schlenker seines Stabes, damit.

„Was ist?“, fragte Ragnar schließlich.

„Hatten wir wirklich das Recht dazu?“

„Natürlich. Er war der Feind, Cain! Er hätte uns ebenso getötet.“ Ragnar klopfte ihm im Vorbeigehen herzhaft auf die Schulter. „Komm schon, vergiss ihn. War doch nur ein Todesser. Die sind weniger Wert als Küchenschaben. Hmm, ich bin gespannt was es zum Abendessen gibt? Was meinst du? Ob Marc es geschafft hat einen Hirsch zu erlegen? Wär doch mal was. Ich hab es satt von Gemüse und Brot leben zu müssen.“

Cain sagte nichts darauf, doch er war sich sicher, dass ihm der Braten nicht schmecken würde. Er war bei solchen Sachen nicht so hart verpackt wie Ragnar. Der Halbriese konnte sein Gewissen und seine Emotionen sehr gut abschalten. Deshalb konnte er auch früh auf eine Hinrichtung gehen und sich gleich danach mit dem Henker im Pub gemütlich einen hinter die Binde kippen. Bei Cain war das genau umgekehrt. Ihn verfolgte jeder Tote bis tief in die Nacht und auch heute würde er sich mit Sicherheit unruhig im Schlaf herumwälzen.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen für Severus Snape wie im Fluge – nicht zuletzt, weil es auf Weihnachten zuging und die Lehrer sie stärker forderten als sonst. Er steckte wahrlich bis zum Hals in Hausaufgaben. Da kamen ihm die Abende im Fight Club gerade recht. Jedoch wurde Jason Murlahey von Tag zu Tag schweigsamer und nachdenklicher. Zudem ließ er auf einem ihrer Treffen Ende November fallen, dass er bald einen Nachfolger bestimmen würde. Severus konnte sich schon vorstellen auf wen die Wahl fallen würde, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Verantwortung tragen könne. Er würde niemals wie Murlahey werden. Er hatte immer zu ihm aufgeschaut und ihn bewundert für seine Standhaftigkeit und seine Überzeugungen. Würde Severus überhaupt in der Lage sein Ähnliches zu vollbringen? Würde er Murlaheys Traum, seine Vision, anderen Menschen vermitteln können? Er hatte noch nie irgendjemanden in etwas unterrichtet. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich durch Worte Respekt verschaffen konnte. Ehrlich gesagt, bezweifelte er stark, dass er zu so etwas in der Lage war.

Während er seine Zeit damit verbrachte darüber nachzugrübeln brach der Winter an. Anfang Dezember gab es den ersten Schnee und Hogwarts und seine Ländereien verschwanden in meterhohen Schneewehen.

Die Weihnachtsferien standen kurz vor der Tür und Professor Slughorn ließ im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins eine Liste herumgehen in die sich alle Schüler einschreiben sollten, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts blieben. Severus ignorierte sie vollkommen. Tatsächlich freute er sich ein bisschen auf seine Heimkehr. Dann würde er Jennifer endlich wieder sehen. Dieser Umstand ließ ihn sogar vergessen, dass es das erste Weihnachten ohne seine Mutter sein würde und das er deshalb Tobias helfen musste wo er nur konnte. Zudem würden sie über die Feiertage zu ihren Verwandten nach Cardiff fahren – wie jedes Jahr. Severus grauste es zwar schon vor dem diesjährigen Zusammentreffen der Familien Prince und Snape – nicht zuletzt, weil beide Verwandtschaften sich nicht sonderlich gut leiden konnten –, doch die drei Tage würde er schon halbwegs überstehen.

Er saß im menschenleeren Schlafsaal und las Jennifers letzten Brief.

Hi Sev,

Sie waren inzwischen dazu übergegangen ihre Namen abzukürzen.

Es wäre wirklich toll, wenn du in den Ferien bei mir sein könntest. Weißt du schon, wann du aus Cardiff zurückkommst? Du kannst ja mal spontan vorbeikommen, wenn du wieder da bist. Meine Eltern würden sich freuen, wenn sie dich kennen lernen könnten. Ed hat es als Erster ausgeplappert indem er dich in Gegenwart von Dad als „unser mysteriöser Besucher“ betitelte. Jetzt sind natürlich alle ganz wild darauf, dass ich dich vorstelle. Aber mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen. Bis es soweit ist werde ich Brain und Frank noch einwenig bearbeiten, damit sie sich nicht gar so militant aufführen.

Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen.

In freudiger Erwartung,

Jan

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen faltete er den Brief zusammen und verstaute ihn, wie all die anderen Briefe, in den untersten Winkeln seines Koffers.

So betrüblich die Situation in Hogwarts auch war, die Aussicht auf knapp elf Tage, die er, fernab der Zaubererschaften, mit Jennifer verbringen konnte hellte seine Stimmung ungemein auf. So sehr, dass ihm nicht einmal die Pöbeleien von Potters Clique die letzten Tage im Schloss vermiesen konnten.


	14. Eine schrecklich nette Familie

Als der Hogwarts-Express am Gleis 9 ¾ einfuhr war Severus Snape in keiner berauschenden Stimmung. Er hatte sich in ein einsames Abteil am Ende des Zugs zurückgezogen, um von den anderen getrennt zu sein. Lucius hatte seit Tagen nur noch Narzissa im Kopf. Und er musste gestehen; die Beiden bereits beim rumknutschen gesehen zu haben, worauf er allerdings alles andere als Stolz war.

Soviel zum Thema: „Kein Sex“

Das Liebesleben seines Freundes ging ihn nichts an. Sollte er mit der Black herummachen, wenn es ihm Freude bereitete. Er mischte sich in so etwas nicht mehr ein, denn so machte er sich nur unbeliebt – unbeliebter als er ohnehin schon war – und bringen würde es im Endeffekt eh nichts. Zudem hätte er auch nicht gewollt, dass man sich in seine Beziehung einmischte.

Der Zug kam zum Stehen und Severus wurde aus seiner nachdenklichen Trance gerissen. Müde erhob er sich, nahm seinen Koffer von der Ablage und stieg aus dem Zug auf die nächtlichen, betriebsamen Bahnsteige des Bahnhofs Kings Cross. Überall waren Eltern zugegen, die ihre Kinder abholten. Als Severus zielstrebig über den Bahnsteig ging sah er Lucius, der sich gerade von Narzissa löste und zu seinen wartenden Eltern eilte. Dabei warf er ihm einen leicht verlegenen Blick zu.

Er beachtete ihn kaum. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich in letzter Zeit mehr für Narzissa interessierte als für ihn. Severus bemühte sich gar nicht erst darum Lucius’ Gewissen zu erleichtern und im Grunde war er ja tatsächlich ein wenig wütend auf ihn.

Er spazierte schnell durch die Barriere und kam auf dem fast menschenleeren Bahnsteig der Muggel heraus. Severus Blick wanderte zu einem Mann auf einer Bank, ihm direkt gegenüber. Es war Tobias. Er trug einen dunklen Wintermantel. Sein Gesicht war merkwürdig blass, sein Haar ungepflegt. Zudem wirkte er sehr müde und abwesend. Und er war magerer geworden, was sich auch in seinem Gesicht wieder spiegelte.

Oh Mann, wenn ich nicht da bin, um auf ihn aufzupassen, dann lässt er sich wohl so richtig gehen, was?

Als er sich ihm nährte sah er auf.

„Sev …“

Severus schnitt seinem Vater mit einer raschen Geste das Wort ab, als weitere Schüler durch die Barriere kamen.

„Nicht hier.“, sagte er kurz angebunden. „Wir kennen uns nicht und stehen nur zufällig nebeneinander.“

Tobias nickte und erhob sich. Wortlos und leicht versetzt gehend verließen sie den Bahnhof. Draußen stiegen sie in den alten Ford. Severus verstaute seinen Koffer auf der Rückbank und setzte sich auf den Beifahrerplatz.

„Lass dich ansehen!“, sagte Tobias, nachdem er auf dem Fahrersitz platz genommen hatte. Er umarmte seinen Sohn kräftig. Severus ließ die Begrüßungsprozedur über sich ergehen.

„Wie geht es dir? Du hast kaum geschrieben.“

„Es geht. Ich hatte in der Schule ziemlich viel zutun.“, sagte Severus. „Und du? Du siehst ziemlich mies aus.“

Tobias startete den Motor und fuhr erst ein Stück bevor er antwortete.

„Ich habe meinen Job verloren.“

„Was? Warum?“, fragte Severus einwenig aufgewühlt. „Ist es wegen deinem Arbeitsunfall?“ Er erinnerte sich an die Umstände; an den Rucksack voll Alkohol und Tabletten.

„Nein, nein, das hat nichts damit zutun.“, sagte Tobias ruhig. „Der Betrieb hat vor zwei Monaten Insolvenz angemeldet. Bin seitdem auf der Suche nach einer neuen Arbeit. Hab da womöglich auch bald was Festes in der Nähe.“ Sein Vater log nicht. Severus bemerkte es sonst immer sofort, wenn er flunkerte. Tobias war ein gnadenlos schlechter Lügner.

„Schön zu hören. War bestimmt schwer, oder?“

„Teils teils.“, meinte Tobias. „Der Arbeitsmarkt ist nicht mehr ganz so beschissen, aber genug davon. Wie stets bei dir in der Schule?“

Severus sah aus dem Fenster, hinein das schillernde Nachtleben Londons.

„Was meinst du genau?“, fragte er ausweichend.

„Euer Schulleiter hat mir geschrieben …“

„Dumbledore hat dir geschrieben?“, fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Ja, Dumbledore, genau so hieß er. Er meinte du würdest dich schon seit Wochen sehr merkwürdig und auffällig verhalten. Er sagte deine Ausbildung sei gefährdet, wenn du dich nicht in den Griff bekommst.“

„Und das konntest du mir nicht in einem Brief schreiben?“, grollte Severus. „Na ja, ist eh egal. Mir hat er ja schon seine Standpauke gehalten.“

„Ich wollte erst, aber dann dachte ich mir, wenn du so drauf bist wie in den Ferien würdest du ja ohnehin nicht zurück schreiben.“, meinte Tobias.

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht!

„Ich hatte eine schwierige Zeit, Dad.“

„Emm, ist … ist die Lage schlimmer geworden?“ Wenn sein Vater „Lage“ sagte, dann meinte er, ob der Krieg schlimmer geworden sei. Tja, die Antwort darauf war leider eindeutig.

„Es wird schlimmer.“, sagte Severus. „In der Umgebung der Schule gab es immer wieder Kämpfe.“

Tobias wirkte plötzlich besorgt.

„Seid ihr in Gefahr?“

„Mehr oder weniger. Dumbledore ist der Kopf der Partisanen, aber solange er in Hogwarts ist und die Schule kontrolliert werden die keinen Angriff auf das Schloss wagen. Na ja, und sollte ich mich irren, dann renn ich wie der Teufel.“, sagte Severus. „Aber das bereitet mir, ehrlich gesagt, weniger Sorgen.“

„Was denn dann?“, fragte Tobias.

„Mein Blutstatus, Dad, und deiner ebenfalls.“

„Du glaubst diese Leute kommen zu uns?“

„Sie haben Mom ermordet. Und nach allem, was ich herausgefunden habe, brauchten sie nicht einmal einen Grund dafür.“, sagte Severus ruhig. Er blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Die Erinnerungen an seine Mutter nahmen ihn weniger mit als noch vor etlichen Wochen, aber das änderte nichts an der tiefen Melancholie, die augenblicklich von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Hast du ein Zimmer in der Stadt?“, fragte er, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ja, wir sind gleich da.“, antwortete Tobias.

„Gut, ich muss mich nämlich aufs Ohr hauen.“ Severus lehnte sich zurück. Der Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er wollte für’s Erste einfach nur schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen brach rasch an. Während Severus aufstand, sich anzog und wusch wechselte er kaum Worte mit seinem Vater. Auch beim Frühstück – welches nur aus einer Tasse Kaffee und gebackenem Toast bestand – sprachen sie kaum miteinander.

Während der Fahrt von London nach Bristol sah Severus gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Schneeböen peitschten über die Autobahn und sorgten hin und wieder für kein Weiterkommen auf der Straße. Trucks standen auf dem Seitenstreifen und ihre Fahrer versuchten, mit Schaufeln bewaffnet, sich und ihre Gefährte aus dem Schneechaos zu befreien.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es hier unten solches Wetter gibt.“, sagte Severus.

„Ja, hat vor ein paar Tagen angefangen. Hab so was noch nie erlebt. In den Nachrichten kam nichts von Schnellfall …“

Severus hörte nicht mehr zu. Er lehnte sich etwas nach vorn und beobachtete den Himmel. Es gab keinen so plötzlichen Schneefall, nicht einmal, wenn die Meteorologen total daneben lagen. Die einzige Antwort darauf war außerhalb des Verständnisses der Muggel und nannte sich Dementoren.

Was hat das Regime wohl vor? Für solches Wetter wären ganze Heerscharen an Dementoren notwendig.

Vielleicht will Voldemort die Welt der Muggel ja mit einer neuen Taktik vernichten? Er lässt ewigen Winter hereinbrechen und wartet bis sich die Schlammblüter alle, während ihrer Winterdepressionen, in den Tod gestürzt haben. , witzelte seine innere Stimme.

Ach, hör auf. Außerdem ist das nicht witzig.

„Spürst du das?“, sagte Tobias plötzlich.

„Was?“, fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Diese markdurchdringende Kälte.“

Severus blickte erneut an den Himmel. Ein paar hundert Dementoren zogen über sie hinweg, wie ein Schwarm Raubvögel, der sich auf ein Festmahl stürzen wollte. Doch die Kreaturen beachteten den verstopften Highway nicht im Geringsten, sondern zogen zielstrebig über sie hinweg. All die Muggel auf der Autobahn konnten sie nicht sehen und spürten nur Kälte und Angst, die ein nahendes Inferno ankündigte. So wie Menschen, die vor einer Invasion flohen oder spürten wie ein Tsunami auf sie zuraste, auch, wenn sie diesen noch nicht sehen konnten. Das Gefühl ungreifbarer Bedrohung und einer tiefen Verzweiflung, wie sie nur die Schlimmsten aller Erlebnisse auslösen konnten.

Glücklicher Weise hatte Severus gelernt seinen Geist vor solchen Einflüssen abzuschotten. Hätte er zugelassen, dass die Dementoren sein Inneres angreifen konnten – so wie ein schutzloses, nacktes Baby, das in der Finsternis zurückgelassen wurde –, dann wäre er wohl absolut hilflos gewesen und womöglich unter der Last des Schreckens der letzten Monate zusammengebrochen.

„Was immer du tust, fahr weiter, Dad.“

„Was? Sev, die Straße ist …“

„Fahr auf den Seitenstreifen!“, rief Severus und es klang beinah wie ein Befehl.

Als sein Vater nicht reagierte, sondern ihn nur verständnislos anblickte riss er das Lenkrad herum und steuerte auf den freien Seitenstreifen zu.

„Bist du Wahnsinnig!“, rief Tobias schockiert.

„Gib Gas! Wir müssen hier weg!“

„Aber …?“

„Fragen kannst du später! Tu einfach, was ich sage!“

Widerwillig drückte Tobias das Gaspedal nach unten und fuhr schnell über den Seitenstreifen. Der Schnee war hier nicht so hoch, wie auf der anderen Seite, und ließ es zu, dass man ihn als Fahrbahn benutzte. Die im Stau stehenden Muggel blickten sie zum Teil empört, zum Teil wütend an. Einige machten auch obszöne Gesten und hupten sie aggressiv an.

Severus blickte erneut gen Himmel. Die Dementoren verschwanden langsam am Horizont und auch das Gefühl der Kälte ließ langsam nach. Sie rauschten noch an etlichen stehenden Fahrzeugen vorbei, bevor Severus seinem Vater sagte, dass er wieder langsamer werden und auf die Straße zurückkehren konnte.

„Wärst du bitte so freundlich, mir zu verraten, warum ich gerade meinen Führerschein riskiert habe?“ Tobias’ Stimme lang unterschwelliger Zorn.

„Es waren Dementoren hier …“

„Ich habe nichts gesehen.“, sagte sein Vater zähneknirschend.

„Du kannst sie auch nicht sehen! Du bist ein Muggel!“, sagte Severus und es klang wesentlich aggressiver als er gewollt hatte.

„Verstehe.“, meinte Tobias knapp. „Es gibt ja so einiges, was Muggel nicht können.“ Er wirkte beinah etwas gekränkt.

„So war das nicht gemeint.“, sagte Severus beschwichtigend. „Ich meinte nur, dass …“

„Ja, ist schon gut. Nein, Severus, ehrlich; du bist der Magier, du musst es wissen.“

Hä? Was hat der denn plötzlich?

Tobias schien Severus Gedanken erraten zu haben und begann über etwas zu sprechen, über das er in seiner Gegenwart noch nie gesprochen hatte.

„Sev, ich weiß, wie das bei euch läuft. Ich weiß, warum euresgleichen diesen Krieg ausfechten. Deine Mutter hat oft mit mir darüber gesprochen.“

„Hat sie das?“, fragte Severus überrascht und es lag echte, ehrliche Überraschung in seiner Stimme.

„Oh ja, das hat sie. Und sie hat mir von euren Reinblütern erzählt, mehr als einmal. Und ich weiß auch, dass es viele solcher Leute bei dir in der Schule gibt. Ich schätze du weißt sehr genau welche Regierung bis vor knapp 30 Jahren ein ähnliches Gedankengut verbreitet hat.

Severus stöhnte entnervt auf.

„Bitte keine Moralpredigt!“

„Doch, Severus! Doch!“, schimpfte Tobias. „Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu? Weißt du, was du des Öfteren von dir gibt’s?“

Severus blickte ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Was ist dein Problem?“

„Was mein Problem ist – und glaub mir, das ist es nicht erst seit fünf Minuten! – ist, dass du es offenbar toll findest.“

„Ich finde das nicht toll!“, empörte sich Severus. „Ich bin kein …“

„Kein was? Ein Nazi? Schau nicht so betreten! Genau das sind diese Leute, auch wenn sie sich einen anderen Namen gegeben haben. Ich höre doch immer wieder, wie du Nichtmagier herunterspielst! Sei es mir gegenüber oder anderen gegenüber. Ihr Magier haltet euch für was Besseres, Severus, aber ihr seid nichts Besseres! Ihr seid genauso menschlich wie alle anderen auch. Ihr besteht genauso aus Fleisch und Blut.“

„Das ist mir durchaus klar!“, entgegnete Severus.

„Scheint mir allerdings nicht so!“

Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster. Die übrige Fahrt über redete er kaum noch ein Wort mit seinem Vater, außer das allernötigste. Seine Worte beschäftigten ihn jedoch zutiefst. Meinte er etwa, dass er auch so wurde? Dass er zu einem Todesser wurde? Einem Muggelhasser? Einem dreckigen Rassisten?

Nein! , sagte sich Severus immer wieder. Nein, das bist du nicht.

Dennoch weckten Tobias’ Worte Zweifel in ihm. Er liebte eine Muggel. Ja, er liebte Jennifer. Wie konnte er dann ein Rassist sein? Doch schlagartig wurde ihm bewusst, dass er es vielleicht unterschwellig war. Lily war ebenfalls eine Muggel gewesen. Eine muggelgeborene, junge Hexe, aber trotzdem eine Muggel. Er hatte sie an James Potter – Das wandelnde Brechmittel! – verloren, weil er sie im Eifer des Gefechts als „Schlammblut“ beschimpft hatte. Ein einziges Wort, das ihm seine beste Freundin genommen hatte. War er also doch ein Rassist? Hasste er Muggelstämmige ohne es zu merken?

Das alles verstörte Severus zutiefst.

Hatten die ewigen Hasspredigten in der Zeitung, im Radio und nicht zuletzt seiner Mitschüler schlussendlich bewirkt, dass er genauso wurde wie sie? Hatten sie es geschafft ihm eine Gehirnwäsche zu verpassen?

Nein!!! , dachte Severus entschlossen. Du bist immer noch du! Du hasst die Todesser! Du hasst ihren Krieg! Du hasst Voldemort! Du bist kein Rassist! Nein! Niemals!

Als sie endlich Zuhause ankamen sprachen die Beiden kaum miteinander. Severus schleppte sich voller Niedergeschlagenheit in sein Zimmer und packte aus, obwohl er wusste, dass er morgen eh wieder alles einpacken musste.

Als er sich wenig später ins Bett begab geisterten ihm immer noch die Worte seines Vaters im Kopf herum. Es war als habe Tobias, ohne es selbst zu wissen, seine dunkelsten Alpträume und Befürchtungen wahr werden lassen. Er hatte ihm gesagt, für was er ihn hielt – für was ihn vielleicht auch Lily hielt: einen Rassisten, einen Muggelhasser! Womöglich sogar für einen linientreuen Möchtegerntodesser?

Severus rollte sich auf der Seite ein und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Es ist nicht wahr! , dachte er verzweifelt. Es kann nicht wahr sein!

Was würde wohl geschehen, wenn er Jennifer die Wahrheit über sich erzählen würde? Wenn er ihr alles erzählte? Diesen Krieg inbegriffen. Würde sie ihn vielleicht auch so sehen? Als Verbrecher?

Ihn brachte die bloße Erwägung dieser Möglichkeit um den Verstand.

Unruhig wälzte er sich noch bis spät in die Nacht in seinem Bett herum. Nur, um in seinem Schlaf von Alpträumen heimgesucht zu werden. Alpträume vor denen es kein Entrinnen gab.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Severus unsanft von seinem Vater geweckt.

„W-wwaaaa-sss’n?”

„Sev, es ist schon spät.“, sagte Tobias, als er endlich aufhörte ihn zu rütteln. „Wir wollen los.“

Er blickte seinen Vater für einen Augenblick durch seine müden, verquollenen Augen verständnislos an. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bevor der Groschen endlich fiel.

Severus erhob sich schnell und eilte ins Bad. Er hatte über seine schlechte Nachtruhe völlig vergessen, dass sie heute nach Cardiff fahren würden – und es war schon beinah Mittag!

Er unterzog sich einer raschen Katzenwäsche, sprang in seine Klamotten von gestern und warf ein paar frische Sachen für ein Wochenende in den Koffer. In der Küche schlang er noch schnell eine trockene Scheibe Toast hinunter, um überhaupt etwas im Magen zu haben.

Ein paar Minuten später saß er auf der Rückbank ihres alten Fords und kritzelte gedankenverloren in sein Zaubertrankbuch. Hades saß auf der Lehne und sah ihm über die Schulter.

Der Verkehr schob sich langsam dahin. Der Schnee hatte die Autobahn völlig verstopft, doch zum Glück war Cardiff nicht so weit weg, wie London. Tatsächlich lag die Stadt nur einige Meilen westlich von Bristol, direkt an der Küste.

Die Fahrt zog sich jedoch über Stunden dahin, da der Verkehr sich nur schleppend vorwärts bewegte. Nach einiger Zeit schlief Severus ein. Sein Kopf war unbequem gegen die Fensterscheibe gelehnt und knallte bei jeder Bodenwelle gegen diese. Doch das war kein Grund für ihn aufzuwecken. Tatsächlich hatte er schon unbequemer geschlafen. Zum Beispiel zusammengezwängt auf einen von Tante Josefines geflickten, durchgelegenen Sofas, bei denen ihm jedes Mal die Spannfedern in den Rücken stachen. Zwischen alten, nach alten Weibern stinkenden Kissen und Porzellanpuppen, die ihn mit ihren gefühllosen Glasaugen anstarrten. Auch dieses Weihnachten würde ihn diese Prozedur nicht erspart bleiben. Tante Josefine war die ältere Schwester seiner Mutter. Sie lebte in einem großen Herrenhaus mitten in der Stadt.

Severus hasste es jedes Jahr dorthin zu fahren, doch sie war das einzige Familienmitglied, das ein Haus besaß, welches groß genug war, um die gesamte Verwandtschaft für ein Wochenende beherbergen zu können. Und aus ebendiesem Grund reisten die Mitglieder der Snapes und Princes jedes Jahr aus allen winkeln des Landes nach Cardiff.

Er konnte sich wahrlich einen freundlicheren Ort vorstellen, um das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern.

Severus wachte auf, als Tobias von der Autobahn abfuhr und geradewegs in die verschneite Küstenstadt fuhr. Cardiff war etwas ländlicher als Bristol und bestand aus einer Mischung aus modernen Wolkenkratzern und einer altehrwürdigen Altstadt. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Stadt in ein gleißendes, rotes Licht.

Tante Josefines Haus stand in der verwinkelten Altstadt, in der Nähe eines Parks. Das Herrenhaus war wie Josefine selbst; irgendwie kaputt und schräg. Das Schieferdach wies einige, nicht unwesentliche Löcher auf. Das gesamte Gebäude wirkte, als habe der Architekt beim Erbauen seine Wasserwaage vergessen und das Haus deshalb nur nach Augenmaß errichtet. Der Putz fiel bereits von den Wänden. Im Garten wucherte das Unkraut in alle Richtungen. Dieses war so hoch, dass es durch den Schnee stieß und sich überall entlang schlang – fast wie Schimmelflaum, der sich im Kühlschrank ausbreitete. Knochige, große Bäume mit Ästen wie Klauen ragten gespenstisch in den Abendhimmel. Das Haus wurde von einem rostigen, allerdings sehr kunstvollen Eisenzaun umzogen. Gargoyleartige Figuren bewachten den Vordereingang. Die Terrasse vor der kleinen Treppe, die zur Haustür führte, war mit Schnee bedeckt. Ein gigantischer, schwarzer Bärenhund war dort angepflockt. Er kaute gemütlich auf einem Knochen herum.

Tobias hielt vor dem Haus. Die beiden stiegen aus und nahmen ihr Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Hades flatterte auf Severus Schulter. Sein Vater blieb an der rostigen Gartenpforte stehen und betrachtete das Tor misstrauisch. Severus wusste auch warum. Als Tobias das letzte Mal an diesem Tor stand wollte er es ohne Aufforderung aufschieben. Ein großer Fehler bei Tante Josefine! Die rostige Pforte hätte ihm daraufhin beinah den Arm abgebissen. Die gute Josefine Prince verhexte nämlich alles, was nicht niet und nagelfest war. Für Tobias waren die weihnachtlichen Besuche deshalb doppelt so unangenehm.

„Lass mich lieber!“, sagte Severus, als Tobias die Hand nach dem Tor ausstrecken wollte. „Wir läuten besser.“ Er griff nach etwas, dass wie ein lebendiger Katzenschwanz aussah und aus dem moosbewachsenen Steinpfosten neben dem Tor herausragte. Eine Klingelschnur, die wohl nur Magier wahrnehmen konnten. Muggel würden eher das Tor aufschieben und den Verlust eines Körperteils riskieren, als die ekelhaft-lebendige Schnur zu erkennen.

Severus zog einige Mal am Katzenschwanz. Wenig später öffnete sich das Gartentor laut quietschend wie von Geisterhand.

Die beiden betraten den schaurigen Wohnsitz von Tante Josefine. Der Hund auf der Terrasse, den sie – soweit Severus wusste – Gargamel getauft hatte, warf einen aufmerksamen Blick auf ihn und seinen Vater. Das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab weiterhin auf seinem Knochen herumzukauen. An der Haustür ergriff Severus den silbernen Türklopfer, der aussah wie ein besonders hässlicher Drachenkopf. Kaum, dass er ihn in die Hand genommen hatte, biss der Türklopfer ihm in die Finger. Unter einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei wich Severus zurück.

Verflucht, warum kann sie denn nicht wenigstens bei den Familientreffen auf ihre Hexereien verzichten!? Zumindest das Haus sollte sie ihrer Verwandtschaft zuliebe mal drei Tage lang zähmen können!

Daraufhin öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleines, runzeliges Geschöpf mit Schlappohren und Kulleraugen stand ihm gegenüber. Es war der Hauself seiner Tante, der den edlen Namen Arcturus trug. Er war schon sehr alt, teils etwas senil und manchmal ziemlich hinterhältig. Anders als bei Hauselfen üblich trug er keine Sklavenrobe, sondern eine Art Lendenschurz. Tatsächlich war Arcturus kein Leibeigener seiner Tante, sondern war ihr vor vielen Jahren zugelaufen wie ein Kätzchen. Soweit Severus wusste, stammte der Elf ursprünglich aus einer alten, aristokratischen, obendrein reinblütigen Magierfamilie. Um welche der alten Adelsfamilie es sich genau handelte behielt Arcturus jedoch eisern für sich. Nicht einmal Tante Josefine hatte er es je erzählt.

„Ohwa, Verwandtschaft ist da!“, gackerte der Elf ausgelassen. Plötzlich legte einen schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck auf und schlug Severus und Tobias die Tür vor der Nase zu. Durch die Tür hörten sie ihn aus voller Kehle lachen.

„Wie witzig er heute doch wieder ist.“, sagte Severus und wagte es die Tür ohne eine direkte Aufforderung aufzumachen. Anders als erwartet, widerstand die Haustür dem Drang ihm für dieses Vergehen auszufressen oder ihm zumindest eines seiner Körperteile abzubeißen.

Die beiden betraten den Vorsaal des Hauses. Dieser war groß und altmodisch eingerichtet. Im Boden war ein Mosaik eingelassen, welches einen gewaltigen Drachen zeigte, der von mit Lanzen bewehrten Rittern bedroht wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Severus wahr, wie Arcturus gackernd die große, edel verzierte Holztreppe hinauf rannte und schrill „Verwandte! Verwandte!“ rief. Die Wände des Saals waren dunkelgrün gestrichen und alte Öllampen hingen an diesen. In der Mitte hing ein imposanter Kronenleuchter, der jedoch auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte. Er war verstaubt und Spinnenweben hingen daran. Das milchig-trübe Licht verlieh dem Raum etwas Düsteres und Schauriges.

Mit einem Knall tauchte Arcturus vor ihnen auf und verbeugte sich auf theatralische Weise tief vor ihnen. Severus wusste, dass er es nicht eine Sekunde ernst meinte, sondern sich so nur über Magier lustig machte. Obwohl die Herrin des Elfen ebenfalls eine Hexe war begegnete er allen anderen Magiern mit Abneigung.

„Die Meisterin Josefine ist unterwegs, um Euch zu empfangen.“

„Arcturus, lass den Quatsch.“, sagte Severus.

„Ist es dem Herren nicht genehm, wenn man ihm Floskeln entgegen wirft?“, fragte der Elf in einem gespielt-unterwürfigen Ton.

Severus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ah Severus …“, sagte plötzliche eine kräftige, jedoch etwas schrille Frauenstimme. Tante Josefine war auf der Treppe erschienen. Sie war Anfang Vierzig, hatte schwarzes, langes, gelocktes Haar, das ihr bis zur Hüfte reichte. Auf ihrer Adlernase saß eine Brille und sie hatte ihr schmales Gesicht mal wieder im Make-Up ertränkt, um es fülliger wirken zu lassen. Allgemein war die gute Josefine Prince dürr wie ein Bohnenstängel. Daran änderte auch das voluminöse Kleid nichts, das sie trug. Es war so lang, dass der Saum auf dem Boden schleifte. Zudem war es in einem dezenten Schwarz gehalten. Überdies trug sie viele goldene Halsbänder, Armreife und Ringe. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie hinter ihr Ohr geklemmt.

Graziös schritt sie die Treppe hinab.

„Severus, mein Junge …“, sagte sie und breitete die Arme aus. Er wusste was jetzt folgen würde. Josefine umarmte ihn – nein, umarmen war falsch! Zutreffender wäre: Sie versuchte ihm gerade sämtliche Knochen zu brechen! Dann küsste sie ihn auf die Wange, kniff ihm zudem noch einmal in diese und zerwuschelte ihm das Haar.

Bei jeder anderen Person wäre Severus an die Decke gegangen, aber bei Josefine … Er war höflich – jedes Jahr aufs Neue – und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

„Nein, bist du gewachsen. Aber so ist das ja mit dreizehn!“

Und jedes Jahr aufs Neue vergas Josefine sein Alter.

„Ich bin sechzehn!“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie überging seine Bemerkung gekonnt.

„Und Tobias!“, wandte sie sich nun an seinen Vater. „Stattlich wie immer!“

Tobias Snape lächelte nur etwas verlegen. Severus wusste, wie unangenehm es ihm immer war, wenn er für ein Wochenende im Jahr im lebendigen Haus einer schrulligen Hexe und ihres durchgeknallten Hauselfen zubringen musste – umringt von einer Verwandtschaft, die es sich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Severus konnte ihn verstehen. Es ging ihm ähnlich.

„Sind die anderen schon da?“, fragte Tobias.

„Ja, Kurt, John, Arlfred und ein paar andere. Aber was reden wir hier eigentlich die ganze Zeit beinah auf der Türschwelle? Arcturus wird eure Sachen in eure Zimmer bringen. Ich habe euch dieses Mal im Westflügel des Hauses einquartiert. Im Ostflügel haben sich nämlich wieder mal die Doxys ausgebreitet.“, sagte Josefine in einem derartigen Plauderton, dass man auf den Gedanken hätte kommen können, dass sie nur übers Wetter sprach. „Macht es euch was aus, wenn ihr getrennt schlaft? Mariana hat vor zwei Wochen ihr Kind bekommen. Wusstet ihr das?“ Führ seine Tante erneut fröhlich vor. Für Severus klang dieser Ton so ungewohnt künstlich. Josefine war immer einwenig schräg drauf, aber diese Show wirkte ja fast als wolle sie nicht auf irgendwelche Themen kommen, die nichts für Tischgespräche taugten.

„Nein.“, sagte Tobias. „Wir haben seit Eileens Beerdigung kaum etwas von den anderen gehört.“

Josefines fröhliche Miene stürzte ab, wie eine Boing mit schwerem Triebwerkschaden. Allerdings bemühte sie sich weiterhin unbekümmert zu wirken. Das war sie jedoch keineswegs. Die Erwähnung ihrer Schwester schien sie in ein tiefes Loch zu stürzen.

„Nun … das ist sehr schade.“, sagte Josefine beherrscht. „Severus, du wirst in Charles Zimmer schlafen. Tobias, für dich haben wir Marcus altes Zimmer. Aber legt doch erstmal eure Sachen ab und sagt den anderen Hallo.“

Wenig später war Arctutus mit ihrem Gepäck die Treppe hinauf verschwunden.

Severus ging, zusammen mit seinem Vater, durch die große Doppeltür im Vorsaal. Dahinter lag ein langer, düsterer Flur mit vielen Türen. Stimmen hallten durch die Luft. Offenbar waren die ersten Familienmitglieder schon fleißig am Nerven. Sie gingen durch die Tür am Ende des Gangs und fanden sich in einem riesigen und prächtigen Salon wieder. Anders als im Rest des Hauses hatten Josefine und Arcturus hier all ihre magischen Kräfte walten lassen, um es wenigstens für ihre Verwandten bewohnbar zu machen. Der Raum war weihnachtlich geschmückt. Eine imposante Weihnachtstanne stand an der hinteren Wand. Lange Tische waren in U-Form zusammengestellt worden. Zudem wurden die Wände von überquellenden Bücherregalen, Vitrinen und alten, wertvoll erscheinenden Gemälden, die aus dem Besitz der Princes stammten, geschmückt. Einzelne Marmorstatuen, die Gargoyle, Trolle oder Drachen darstellten, standen zwischen den Regalen. Severus hatte nie herausbekommen können, was es mit den Figuren genau auf sich hatte. Einer alten Familiensage nach verbargen sich im Haus Gänge zu einem „verschollenen Schatz“. Er wusste, dass die Legende etwas mit Gargoylen, Trollen und Drachen zutun hatte und, dass die Statuen dabei eine Rolle spielten. In irgendeiner alten Familienchronik hier hatte er mal ein Rätsel gelesen, welches einem angeblich zu dem Schatz führte. Severus war trotz aller Bemühungen nie dahinter gekommen. Zu seiner Genugtuung waren allerdings auch acht Generationen der Familie Prince – Tante Josefine eingeschlossen – an den alten Versen gescheitert.

Am Tisch saßen schon einige Leute. Er begrüßte seine Verwandten mit Händedrücken und kurzen Weihnachtswünschen. Sein Großvater Alfred brach ihm dabei mal wieder fast die Hand, auch wenn er ihn kaum bemerkte. Kein Wunder, schließlich war der Alte wieder mit dem Erzählen seiner Heldentaten in der Normandie beschäftigt. Es war mal wieder die Geschichte in der er und seine Einheit sich eine Woche lang hinter feindlichen Linien aufhielten, umzingelt wurden und den Deutschen einen harten Kampf lieferten bis Verstärkung eintraf. Woher Severus das wusste? In sechzehn Jahren war es Alfred Snape nie leid geworden die alten Kriegsgeschichten wieder und wieder herunterzuspulen. Er kannte sie alle! Vom D-Day bis zur Rhein-Überquerung der Alliierten! Nicht zu vergessen; jene heroische Tat seines Großvaters als er eine Versorgungsbrücke mit nur einer Granate und einer Schaufel in die Luft jagte – zumindest behauptete Alfred das ständig. Severus hingegen hatte seine Zweifel, ob es sich dabei nicht um eine dieser typischen Soldatenlegenden handelte, die in der Realität nur halb so spannend und ereignisreich waren, wie in der über die Jahre ausgeschmückten Version.

Nachdem er fleißig Hände geschüttelt hatte wurde er von Arcturus in sein Quartier gebracht. Tobias hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er wurde von Charlett Prince, eine von Severus’ Cousinen, in die Mangel genommen. Sie drängte ihm eine Diskussion über verhexte Muggelartefakte auf – als würde sein Vater irgendetwas davon verstehen!

„Hier, mein Herr Severus.“, sagte Arcturus, als sie das Zimmer von Charles Prince erreichten. Es war das Zimmer von Josefines erstgeborenem Sohn gewesen. Obwohl sie nur wenige Jahre älter war, als seine Mutter, hatte sie keine Kinder mehr – und ihr Mann hatte sie bereits vor einer halben Ewigkeit verlassen. Charles war im Dienste des Ministeriums gestorben. Ebenso erging es Marcus, der nur ein Jahr jünger war. Severus erinnerte sich, dass die Beiden in der Selben Einheit gedient hatten. Beide waren vor fast zwei Jahren bei einem Hinterhalt des Phönixordens ums Leben gekommen. Danach hatte sich auch Josefine für viele Menschen zum Negativen entwickelt. Völlig allein in diesem Haus mit einem Hauselfen und der ständigen Erinnerung an die familiäre Tragödie hatte sie tatsächlich absonderliche Neigungen entwickelt. Wie etwa das Verhexen von so ziemlich allem, was ihr vor dem Zauberstab kam. Plötzlich schien ihm klar zu werden, wie sich dieser Verlust für seine Tante angefühlt haben musste. Jetzt, da er es am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte konnte Severus sie das erste Mal in seinem Leben wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen.

Vorsichtig betrat er Charles’ Zimmer. Er war noch nie in diesen Räumlichkeiten gewesen. Es war nicht so heruntergekommen, wie der Rest des Hauses. Ebenso wenig schien es von Josefines Schrulligkeit befallen zu sein. Es wirkte sogar sehr lebhaft und wollte so gar nicht zu einer alten Reinblüterfamilie passen. Das Zimmer war über und über mit Postern von Manchester United beklebt. Alte Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten klebten dazwischen. In diesen ging es überwiegend um den Verlauf des Krieges. Große Bücherregale standen an den Wänden. Auf dem Bett lag Severus’ Koffer.

„Danke Arcturus.“, sagte er unbewusst. Der Elf verbeugte sich und trabte davon.

Severus schluckte schwer. Es war eine Sache Jahr für Jahr in einem heruntergekommenen Gästezimmer voller Puppen und anderer Absonderlichkeiten zu verbringen. Eine völlig andere war es im Zimmer eines Toten zu schlafen. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Es war für ihn, als ob er in die Privatsphäre des Verstorbenen eindringen würde. Ihn zwingen würde Details seiner Vergangenheit preiszugeben, die er sonst kaum jemanden anvertraute.

Severus ging durch das Zimmer und betrachtete die Regale interessiert – irgendwie war das ein angeborener Drang bei ihm. Sobald er irgendwo Bücher sah musste er sie in die Hand nehmen und sie sich genauer anschauen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Charles einige Werke in seiner Sammlung hatte von denen Severus nie gedacht hätte sie jemals in die Hand nehmen zu können. Dabei handelte es sich um von den Todessern verbotene Bücher. Wie etwa „Imperium der Finsternis“ von Pascal Dracon. Das Buch war ein halbes Jahr vor Voldemorts Machtübernahme erschienen und kritisierte die Reinblutideologie aufs Schärfste. Dracon war einige Monate nach dem Regierungswechsel nach Askaban verschleppt worden – wo er heute noch saß, insofern er nicht gestorben war. Severus schnappte sich das Buch und ließ sich auf dem Bett nieder. Von der Neugier gepackt begann er Dracons Sicht der Dinge zu lesen. Er hatte die Machtübernahme kaum miterlebt. Mit 10 Jahren war er damals nicht reif genug gewesen, um die politische Tragweite der Ereignisse zu erkennen. Severus’ Wissen über die Zeit vor dem Aufstieg Voldemorts beruhte größtenteils auf Erzählungen seiner Verwandten. Hier war nun die Gelegenheit sie aus einer anderen Perspektive zu erleben.

Er verschlang Dracons Buch regelrecht und konnte sich erst davon lösen, als sein Vater ins Zimmer kam.

„Hier hast du dich also versteckt.“, sagte er. Tobias wirkte richtig fertig.

„Hat Charlett dich so fertig gemacht?“, fragte Severus grinsend. Er wusste, dass es gemein war, so was zu fragen.

„Charlett weniger. Mehr die Nachzügler meiner Familie.“

Severus wurde von dunklen Vorahnungen ergriffen.

„Sind jetzt alle da?“, fragte er.

„Ja, sogar meine Mutter.“

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben – so wie immer, wenn sich Erstaunen und Argwöhn in ihm ausbreiteten. Tobias’ Mutter war da? Aline Karen Snape; ein wahres Ungetüm von einer Frau. „Ein hinterhältiger Drache“, wie sein Großvater sie immer nannte. Und Severus wunderte es nicht, dass Alfred sich noch während Tobias’ Kindheit von ihr trennte. Die beiden waren wie Schwarzpulver und Feuer! Einzeln für sich waren sie relativ ungefährlich, aber in Verbindung kataströs! Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich daran, wie Aline immer für Streit sorgte, wenn die Verwandtschaft zusammenkam – insofern sie natürlich überhaupt erst auf den Familienfeiern auftauchte. Die Frau war das muggelige Gegenteil eines Todessers. Eine Magierhasserin mit Leib und Seele – passender Weise auch noch Katholikin.

Severus nickte seinem Vater zu. Er erhob sich und ging mit seinem Vater im Schlepptau in den Salon hinunter.

Und da war sie! Aline Snape; kettenrauchend, hoch gewachsen, mit Armen wie Baumstämmen, aber gleichzeitig fast doppelt so breit wie lang und mit einer Mentalität, die eher einem Armeeausbilder glich, als einer Mutter. Ihr Haar war brünett, von einzelnen, grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Sie trug enge Männerkleidung, die ihre Fettpolster auf unschöne Weise betonte.

Severus versuchte möglichst nicht ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, als er den – nun prall mit Menschen gefüllten – Salon betrat.

„Hey, du Bengel, was schleichst du da so herum?“

Zu spät! , dachte er und verfluchte sich innerlich. Severus wandte sich ihr zu. Aline wirkte wie eine Dampfwalze. Bereit alles zu zerquetschen, was ihren Weg kreuzte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte. Früher hatte sie ihren Magierhass auch an seiner Mutter ausgelassen. Doch diese war nicht mehr und so fürchtete Severus, würde er wohl all die Aggressionen abbekommen.

„Ja?“, sagte er und versuchte es möglichst gelangweilt klingen zu lassen.

„Ja? Was soll Ja heißen? Komm gefälligst her und schau mich nicht so an! Euch Magiergesocks sollte man mal Manieren beibringen!“

„Aline, das reicht!“, unterbrach Tobias sie.

„Ach du! Halt die Klappe!“, rief Aline. Severus sah wie sein Vater scheinbar schrumpfte. Er wirkte plötzlich wie ein Sechsjähriger, den man dabei erwischt hatte wie er etwas Kuchen der Mutter stahl und jeden Moment damit rechnete geschlagen zu werden. Aline lachte bei seinem Anblick schallend los. „Ja, so ist’s Recht, Tob! Bei Fuß!“

Alle Blicke ruhten auf Aline. Die meisten Angehörigen der Snapes und Princes machten angewiderte Gesichter. Aline war in der Familie so beliebt wie Paul McCartney bei Reinblütern!

„Und du …“ Sie wandte sich erneut an Severus. „Was machst du? He? Ihr Leute werdet ja immer weniger. Schlachtet euch gegenseitig ab! Zum Glück! Dann lasst ihr die normalen Menschen wenigstens in Frieden.“ Er wagte einen Seitenblick zu seiner Verwandtschaft. John, einer seiner Vetter, griff in die Innentasche seiner Jacke, doch Josefine, die genau neben ihm saß, legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn daran hindern seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. „Deine vermaledeite Mutter war auch so abartig – okay, wer von den Princes ist das nicht …“

„Aline, ich glaube, wir sollten einen Moment vor die Tür gehen!“, sagte Tobias und wollte seine Mutter am Arm packen, doch diese wehrte ihn ab. Aline verpasste ihrem Sohn mehrere saftige Ohrfeigen.

„Wer – hat – dich – eigentlich – nach – deiner – Meinung – gefragt?“ Bei jedem Wort schlug sie Tobias ins Gesicht. Für einen Augenblick schien es so, als sei er den Tränen nah, doch er fing sich schnell wieder. „Ständig verteidigst du dieses Gesocks! Und du hast auch noch eine von denen geheiratet! Aber sie hat ihre Strafe bekommen und schmort nun in der Hölle!“

In Tobias’ Miene rührte sich etwas Unergründliches. Severus konnte nicht sagen, ob es Hass war, doch es musste auf jeden Fall sehr nah dran sein. Sein Vater packte Aline grob an den Armen.

„Wir unterhalten uns draußen weiter!“, sagte er mit derartigen, unterdrückten Hass, wie ihn Severus noch nie aus dem Mund seines Vaters vernommen hatte. Er schleifte seine Mutter vor die Tür. Die entgeisterten Mienen der gesamten Verwandtschaft folgten ihnen. Nachdem sie nach draußen verschwunden waren scharten sich alle um die Tür, um auch genau vernehmen zu können, was die Beiden sagten. Das wäre allerdings gar nicht nötig gewesen. Aline und Tobias schrieen sich derart an, dass es wahrscheinlich jeder im Umkreis von fünf Meilen hörte.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN …?“

„WIE ICH ES WAGEN KANN? DU HAST KEIN RECHT SO MIT IHNEN ZU REDEN! UND DU HAST ERST RECHT KEIN RECHT SO ÜBER EILEEN ZU REDEN!“

„PAH, DIR WURDE VON DIESER VAGABUNDENSIPPE DOCH EINE GEHIRNWÄSCHE VERPASST! SIE HATTE IHR SCHICKSAL VERDIENT!“

„SEI STILL!“

„NEIN, TOBIAS, DU BIST STILL! ICH HABE ES GEWUSST! ICH WUSSTE, DASS DIESE LEUTE NUR ÄRGER MACHEN – VON ANFANG AN! DIESE UNNORMALEN!“

„SEI ENDLICH STILL!“

„WARUM DENN? HAST DU ANGST, DASS SIE UNS HÖREN? LASS SIE DOCH, ABER VIELLEICHT GLAUBST DU JA DU MÜSSTEST DICH VOR DEINEM BENGEL WIE EIN MANN AUFSPIELEN? ER IST GENAUSO KRANK WIE DIE ANDEREN!“

„SPRICH NICHT SO ÜBER MEINEN SOHN, DU ELENDE HEXE!“

Noch bevor Tobias die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte erklang ein dumpfer Schlag und jemand stürzte hart gegen die Tür. Das Portal erzitterte. John zog seinen Zauberstab und riss die Salontür auf, doch der Einzige, den er vorfand war Tobias. Er lag am Boden und hatte seine Hand auf die Nase gepresst, die in Strömen blutete.

„Ich glaube, sie hat ihm die Nase gebrochen.“, sagte John Prince und half Tobias auf.

„Passt zu dem alten Drachen!“, bemerkte Alfred grimmig.

„Was sollte das?“, fragte Severus und zog nun alle Blicke auf sich.

„Was?“, fragte Tante Josefine.

„Warum war sie überhaupt hier? Sie hat doch schon im Sommer genug Ärger gemacht, als …“ Er hielt kurz inne. „Bei der Beerdigung. Das war doch so ziemlich das Selbe Theater.“

„Wir haben sie bestimmt nicht eingeladen, Sev.“, meinte Kurt, Johns Bruder, als er half Tobias auf einen Stuhl zu bugsieren. Josefine hielt Tobias ein Taschentuch unter die Nase.

„Sie ischd ewen eime bösartige Gifdschlange.“, sagte sein Vater durch die Nase.

„Ha, na ja, vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie wird vor dem Haus von einem vorbeikommenden Lkw ins Jenseits befördert!“, sagte Alfred mit einem Hauch von Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Alfred!“, empörte sich Charlett. „So was wünscht man niemanden!“

„Sie hat es verdient! So wie sie mir und Tobias das Leben immer zur Hölle gemacht hat. Tz, mein Vater, der alte Willi, hatte eben Recht, als er sagte man solle sich nicht mit Katholiken einlassen.“

„Trotzdem wünscht man das niemanden!“, sagte Charlett scharf.

Tobias blutete immer stärker. Scheinbar hatte Aline ihm wirklich ordentlich eins verpasst.

„Sollen wir ihn nicht zu einem Arzt bringen?“, fragte Brandon, einer von Tobias’ Cousins.

„Ich kann das per Magie kurieren.“, sagte Severus.

„Du darfst nicht zaubern.“, sagte Josefine strikt. „Du bist noch minderjährig. Außerdem ist mit Medimagie nicht zu spaßen. Auch wenn ich natürlich keinen Zweifel an deinen Fähigkeiten habe, Severus, aber es ist wohl besser, wenn sich das ein Experte ansieht.“

„Isch glaube, sie had mir das Nasenbein bis ins Hirn gerammd!“, näselte Tobias.

„John, Kurt, könntet ihr ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren?“, fragte Josefine.

„Geht klar.“, sagte John und sie halfen Tobias vorsichtig auf.

„Das wird schon wieder, Tob.“, meinte Kurt, als sie ihn hinausbrachten.

Wenig später saßen alle bei Tisch, als sei nichts geschehen. Seit Alines Abgang hatte sich die Atmosphäre stark gebessert. Es wurde ausgelassen geredet, diskutiert, hier und da auch mal kurzzeitig gestritten und gelacht.

Severus hingegen saß teilnahmslos da und schaufelte geradezu mechanisch sein Essen in sich hinein. Obwohl er wusste, dass Aline eine elende Magierhasserin war hatten sich ihre Vorwürfe und Behauptungen irgendwie in sein Hirn gefressen.

„Deine vermaledeite Mutter war auch so abartig …“

„Aber vielleicht glaubst du ja, du müsstest dich vor deinem Bengel wie ein Mann aufspielen? Er ist genauso krank wie die anderen!“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er versuchte diese Sätze aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen, doch es schien unmöglich. Schließlich knallte er das Besteck entnervt hin, erhob sich und verließ den Salon. Im Flur atmete er tief durch und verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum konnte er die alte Hexe nicht einfach ignorieren? Er ging in die Küche, die sich direkt neben dem Salon befand. Diese war groß, unordentlich und zum Teil doch etwas schäbig. Arcturus stand auf einem Hocker am Herd, rührte in einem Topf herum sagte dabei einen Vers aus Goethes Zauberlehrling auf.

„Walle, walle, manche strecke, dass zum Zwecke Wasser fließe …“

Severus ließ sich auf der Sitzbank, gegenüber dem Herd, nieder.

„Hast du was da?“

Arcturus zuckte einwenig zusammen und wandte sich zu ihm um.

„Ah, Herr Severus.“ Der Elf machte einen Knicks vor ihm und schwankte dabei so gefährlich, dass Severus schon fürchtete er würde vom Hocker fallen. „Was wünscht ihr?“

„Irgendwas Hochprozentiges!“, sagte Severus.

Arcturus hüpfte vom Hocker und verschwand im Vorratsraum, den man durch eine massive Tür im hinteren Teil der Küche erreichte. Kaum eine Sekunde später tauchte er mit einer Flasche von Irgendwas auf.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Severus.

„Geht auf’s Haus. Altes Familienrezept!“, sagte der Elf und drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand. Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war seinen Frust durch Kampftrinken abzureagieren. Allerdings war ihm das augenblicklich herzlich egal.

Severus entkorkte die Flasche und roch zunächst dran. Ein beißender Geruch, der von Benzin stammen könnte, fuhr ihm in die Nase.

„Nur zu, trinkt es! Ignoriert den Geruch am Besten.“, sagte Arcturus.

Vorsichtig nippte Severus an diesem absonderlichen Schnaps. Das Getränk brannte unsäglich in seiner Kehle und er spuckte alles wieder heraus.

„Entschuldigt, ich vergas zu erwähnen, dass Ihr es rasch trinken müsst, damit das Gebräu keine Chance hat Euch den Rachen zu verätzen.“

„Was zum Teufel ist das?“, rief Severus und verzog das Gesicht angewidert. Er spuckte aus. Der ekelhafte Geschmack des Schnapses hatte sich auf seiner Zunge festgesetzt.

„Die gute Meisterin Josefine nennt es Blucaltu. Fragt mich nicht was drin ist. Sie behütet das Rezept wie ihren Augapfel. Es schmeckt furchtbar, ja, Herr Severus, da habt Ihr völlig Recht! Aber es ist gute Medizin!“

Skeptisch betrachtete er die Flasche. Schließlich überwand er sich, hielt sich die Nase zu und nah einige kräftige Schlucke auf Ex. Das Zeug brannte ihn immer noch Löcher in den Hals, doch als es im Magen landete breitete sich sofort eine nie gekannte, wohlige Wärme in seinem Bauch aus.

„Und?“, fragte der Elf.

„Arcturus, bring mir ein Glas und setz dich zu mir.“

Der Hauself gehorchte aufs Wort.

„Geht es Euch nicht gut?“, fragte Arcturus, nachdem er sich auf der Bank neben Severus niedergelassen hatte.

„Nicht besonders gut, in der Tat.“ Severus schüttete sich etwas Schnaps ins Glas. „Wie lange dienst du schon der Familie?“

„Sehr lang. Ihr wisst ja, dass die Meisterin mich aufgenommen hatte, nachdem ich von meiner alten Familie weggelaufen war. Das ist schon mehr als 40 Jahre her.“

„Welche war deine Familie?“, fragte Severus.

„Hochadel, Herr Severus. Feine Magier, aber ohne jeglichen Charakter. Nun, Euch kann ich es vielleicht erzählen …“ Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihm erzählen? Arcturus hatte noch jemanden erzählt unter welcher Familie er ursprünglich diente. „Ich musste den Malfoys dienen.“ Vor lauter Überraschung machte Severus den wohl dümmlichsten Gesichtsausdruck aller Zeiten. „Bösartige Magier, mein Herr. Von bösem Blut.“

„Den Malfoys? Du musst Yatrus und seinen Sohn Abraxas gekannt haben.“

„Oh, das habe ich, Herr, das habe ich.“, meinte der Elf.

„Wie waren sie?“

Arcturus verzog das Gesicht angewidert und schnappte sich die Flasche Blucaltu aus Severus’ Händen. Er setzte sie an und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Wie der Vater so der Sohn.“, sagte der Elf. „Selten habe ich so viel Grausamkeit erlebt. Yartus war ein Sadist. Er hat es geliebt die Angestellten und Hauselfen wie Schlachtvieh auf Malfoy Manor herumzuscheuchen. Es kam auch vor, dass er uns bestrafte – oft ohne ersichtlichen Grund.“

„Wie konntest du fliehen?“, wollte Severus wissen. „Sind Hauselfen nicht an ihre Herren gebunden? Yartus hätte dir Kleidung schenken müssen.“

Das Gesicht des Elf verzog sich plötzlich zu einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Ha, Herr Severus, so ist es. Aber Yartus und sein Sohn waren nicht vor einer List gefeit.“

„Du hast sie ausgetrickst?“ Nun musste Severus auch grinsen. Ein Hauself, der seinen Herren betrog und sich so zur Freiheit verhalf. Von so was hatte er in der Tat noch nie gehört.

„Jawohl.“

„Wie?“, fragte Severus neugierig.

„Oh, das behalte ich lieber für mich. Nur soviel; hätten diese Magier nicht so viel blindes Vertrauen in ihre Sklaven gehabt, dann säße ich jetzt noch in Malfoy Manor. Aber Fahrlässigkeit ist bekanntlich ja immer der erste Schritt zum Untergang.“

Severus nahm den Blucaltu aus den kleinen Händen des Elfen. Er schenkte sich nach und trank das Glas auf Ex aus. Er stellte fest, dass das Zeug gar nicht so übel schmeckte, wenn man sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hatte. Er blickte einen Augenblick die gegenüberliegende Wand an. Severus erinnerte sich an Lucius Gesichte mit Abraxas. Daran wie er von seinen Strafen erzählte.

„Arcturus, erzähl mir von Abraxas. War er genauso schlimm wie sein Vater?“

„Oh ja, sehr schlimm. Yartus fand es witzig dem Jungen die Unverzeihlichen beizubringen. Es geschah nicht selten, dass Yartus den Cruciatus bei Ungehorsam einsetzte, oder wenn er der Meinung war, dass wir unsere Aufgaben nicht erfüllt hatten. Gerade den Hauselfen hat er das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Es passierte schon hin und wieder das einer während der Strafen gestorben ist.“ Tante Josefines Gebräu schien Arcturus’ Zunge gelockert zu haben. Der Hauself erzählte, als würde er das, was er sagte, schon eine Ewigkeit mit jemandem teilen wollen. „Abraxas hat ebenfalls sehr zeitig damit begonnen uns Böses zu tun. Er war noch nicht Mal in Hogwarts, als er an uns Zielübungen durchführte. Yartus fand das natürlich völlig in Ordnung, immerhin waren wir in seinen Augen nur Ungeziefer.“

„Wäre Abraxas fähig seinem eigenen Sohn etwas anzutun?“, fragte Severus. Der Elf zögerte und schien tatsächlich sehr verunsichert über die Frage. „Also ich …“

Severus packte ihn an den Schultern.

„Antworte, Arcturus! Wäre er dazu fähig? Ich muss es wissen!“

Der Elf blickte ihn einen Augenblick an, als wolle er lieber davonlaufen, doch schließlich nickte er.

„Ja, Herr Severus.“

Severus ließ Arcturus los und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich weiß davon, was im Hause Malfoy vor sich geht.“

„Woher?“, fragte Severus überrascht.

„Wir Hauselfen brauchen keine Eulen oder Kamine, um Nachrichten untereinander zu versenden. Ich habe noch Kontakt zu einigen vertrauenswürdigen Elfen in Malfoy Manor. Sie haben mir erzählt wie Abraxas den jungen Lucius misshandelte.“ Arcturus ließ seine übergroßen Ohren bedauernd hängen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihm helfen.“

Severus erhob sich und legte dem Elfen seine Hand auf den Kopf.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte es auch.“, sagte er und gab den Blucaltu Arcturus zurück. Schweigend verließ er die Küche und ging leicht schwankend in seine Unterkunft.

Oha, der Schnaps zeigt Wirkung!

In Charles’ Zimmer angekommen ließ er sich in sein Bett sinken und schrieb schnell einen Brief an Jennifer.

Jan,

ich komme voraussichtlich am 27sten wieder. Ich hoffe du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Bei mir kann davon bis jetzt noch keine Rede sein.

Ich werde so schnell es geht bei dir vorbeischauen, wenn ich wieder zurück bin.

PS: Ich freue mich auf dich.

Dein Sev

Er faltete den Brief mehrmals zusammen und steckte ihn Hades in den Schnabel. Er trug den Raben zum Fenster und öffnete dieses.

„Lass dich von nichts und niemanden aufhalten, hast du verstanden? Von nichts und niemanden!“

Hades krähte.

„Gut.“, sagte Severus und ließ das Tier davonfliegen. Er sah seinem Raben noch einen Augenblick nach bevor der das Fenster wieder schloss.

Erneut setzte sich Severus Snape auf Bett, lauschte dem Knarren der Holzbalken und dem Tapsen der Mäuse auf dem Dachboden und so ging einer der wohl deprimierendensten Heilig Abende vorüber, die er je erlebt hatte. Nur leider würde es wohl nicht der Letzte sein.


	15. Frohes, neues Jahr!

Am Morgen erwachte Severus schon sehr früh. Er hatte in der Nacht kaum ein Auge zugetan, was nicht zuletzt an der furchtbar unbequemen Matratze seines Bettes lag. Zudem hörte er nachts ständig irgendwelche merkwürdigen Geräusche von denen er nicht sagen konnte woher sie kamen. Vielleicht waren es nur die Mäuse oder Kakerlaken, aber ab und an hatte er einfach das Gefühl, dass das Haus selbst lebte und eigene laute machte. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass ihm da nur seine Phantasie einen bösen Streich spielte, doch dem Haus von Josefine Prince hätte er alles zugetraut. Schließlich gab es hier ja auch beißende Türen.

Hundemüde begab er sich ins Bad auf diesem Stockwerk. Dieses war so hygienisch wie die Kanalisation von Venedig. Nicht nur, dass er eine tote Ratte aus dem verstopften Waschbecken fischen musste, es blieb ihm auch nicht erspart mit anderen Geschöpfen dieses Biotops Bekanntschaft zu machen. Mit Kakerlaken im Klo, einer großen Eidechse, die die Badewanne ihr Eigen nannte – Severus hätte schwören können, dass es sich um eine Art Krokodiljunges handelte – oder einer Fledermaus, die ihn attackierte, sobald er es wagte sich mehr als drei Meter der Dusche zu nähren.

Der Ekel trieb ihn während seiner morgendlichen Wäsche voran, wie eine Peitsche den Sklaven. Als er das Bad verließ schüttelte es ihn am ganzen Leib, als habe er in Eiswasser gebadet. Severus hatte grundsätzlich nichts gegen Tiere, aber wenn es eines gab, das er nicht ausstehen konnte, dann war es Ungeziefer. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich jetzt drei Tage lang nicht richtig waschen – schon allein deshalb sehnte er sich nach Hause zurück.

Als er später in den Salon hinunter ging begegnete er auf der Treppe Josefine. Sie trug heute einkirchrotes Samtkleid mit einem höchst aufreizenden Ausschnitt. Severus hatte keine Ahnung wen sie damit beeindrucken wollte, doch es gab vieles an Tante Josefine, was er nicht verstand.

„Mein Guter, du bist aber schon früh auf. Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Ging so. Im Bad im 2. Stock hockt ein Krokodil in der Badewanne.“, sagte Severus.

Josefine blickte ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an.

„Du warst in Arcturus’ Badezimmer?“

Oh O!

„Ähm …“

„Mein Fehler, Severus.“, gab Josefine unverblümt zu. „Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass das Bad für die Gäste im Erdgeschoss ist. Hups, muss irgendwie vertrödelt haben es dir zu sagen.“

Na vielen Dank auch!

„Und was macht das Krokodil dort oben?“

„Oh, ich experimentiere nur gerade etwas an exotischen Tieren herum. Wenn du willst kannst du mir nach Weihnachten dabei zur Hand gehen.“

„Ähm …“ Eher würde Lord Voldemort ein Gryffindor werden, als das er Josefine bei ihren Experimenten half. Da konnte er ja auch gleich wieder hoch gehen und das Krokodil bitten ihm eine Hand abzubeißen. „Ich werd’s mir überlegen.“

Unten fand er Tobias in der Küche vor. Offenbar war er in der Nacht zurückgekehrt. Auf seiner Nase klebte ein großes Pflaster.

„Hallo Severus.“, begrüßte er ihn.

„Hat sie dir wirklich die Nase gebrochen?“

„Sieht ganz so aus. Die Röntgenaufnahmen meiner Nase sahen nicht sehr prickelnd aus. Aber immerhin war ich nicht der Einzige, den Familienstreitigkeiten einen Heiligabend im Krankenhaus einbrachten.“

Severus lächelte kurz. Es war immer und überall das Selbe Spiel. Die meisten Familien gingen sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel, wenn sie zu Weihnachten zusammenkamen.

„Wo sind denn die anderen alle?“

„Die meisten schlafen noch. Wir sind hier die Frühaufsteher.“, sagte Tobias.

„Habt Ihr Hunger, Herr Severus?“, fragte plötzlich der Hauself Arcturus, als er mit einem Knall in den Raum appariert kam. „Das Frühstück wird erst in einer Stunde serviert, aber ich kann Euch trotzdem ein paar Happen geben.“

„Danke, Arcturus.“, sagte Severus. Freudig sprintete der Elf in die Vorratskammer.

„Weiß du, warum er dieses Jahr so freundlich zu mir ist?“, fragte Severus, als Arcturus verschwunden war. „Das hat er sonst nie gemacht.“

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat Josefine ihm ja gesagt er solle uns nicht mehr strapazieren.“

„Denkst du, es ist wegen Mom?“

Tobias sah seinen Sohn an, schüttelte jedoch nur resigniert mit dem Kopf. Severus schwieg sich über eine mögliche Antwort auf seine Frage aus. Er wollte das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen.

Schließlich kam Arcturus mit einem Teller voller Sandwitches zurück. Sie nahmen sich jeder einen und aßen schweigend.

„Arctuuruuuuus!“, kreischte es im Flur. Der Elf schnaufte ungehalten und stellte den Teller auf den Küchentisch.

„Ihr entschuldigt …“, sagte er und tapste aus dem Raum.

Zwischen Severus und Tobias fielen keine Worte. Es gab nichts zu bereden – zumindest für Severus. Sein Vater wirkte, als würde ihm irgendwas auf der Zunge liegen, doch sprach er nichts an. Wofür er mehr als dankbar war. Severus hatte wirklich keine Lust über irgendwas zu reden. Nicht hier. In diesem Haus, dass so viele Erinnerungen beherbergte.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich der Rest seiner Verwandtschaft regte. Vor dem Frühstück nötigte Josefine alle Familienmitglieder sich für ein Gruppenfoto zusammenzufinden.

Jedes Jahr der gleiche Mist!

Severus hasste nichts mehr, als fotografiert zu werden. Ein Grund, weshalb er kaum Bilder von sich selbst besaß. Während sich alle vor dem Weihnachtsbaum drängten, um möglichst gut im Bild zu sein, versteckte er sich möglichst unauffällig hinter Kurt, der ihn um fast zwei Köpfe überragte. Ein wahrer Riese.

Nachdem dieser rein traditionelle Teil abgeschlossen war setzten sich alle an die Tische. Das Frühstück verlief vergleichsweise ereignislos. Es wurde viel geredet, gescherzt und gelacht. Tobias saß zwischen Charlett und Mariana, die wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn einredeten. Mariana hatte ihr Baby auf dem Arm. Ein Junge mit dünnen, goldenen Haar.

Severus sagte nichts zu niemandem. Er hatte keine Lust zu reden, zu tratschen.

Nachdem er gegessen hatte schlich er sich möglichst unauffällig aus der Runde. Er ging hoch ins sein Zimmer, zog sich einen dicken Pullover über und steckte sich ein Päckchen Zigaretten in die Hosentasche. Severus ging nach draußen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass Josefines Garten ebenso gefährlich sein würde wie ihr Haus – andererseits war das interessanter, als bei seinen Verwandten zu bleiben. Die Kalte draußen war halbwegs erträglich. Gargamel stand auf dem Vorhof und jagte seinen eigenen Schwanz. Der Hund ließ sich keineswegs von Severus stören.

Er zog seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und zündete sich eine an. Severus setzte sich auf die schneebedeckten Stufen. Hier draußen fühlte er sich wesentlich wohler, als sonst wo. Er war allein – völlig allein. Und es war im Augenblick auch gut so. Er konnte nichts mit seiner Familie anfangen. Was sollte man auch schon groß mit Streithähnen und Tratschtanten anfangen?

Er saß da, zog an seiner Zigarette und versuchte sich einwenig zu entspannen, als ihn plötzlich ein rotes Augenpaar aus den Büschen anfunkelte. Reflexartig sprang Severus auf, warf seine Kippe weg und zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund.

„Wer da?“, rief er. Das Augenpaar war wieder verschwunden. Severus sah zu Gargamel. Der Bärenhund schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Andererseits schien sein Schwanz immer noch viel Interessanter zu sein, als alles andere in seiner Umgebung. Wahrscheinlich hätte das Tier erst aufgehört seinem eigenen Schwanz hinterher zu jagen, wenn etwas eindeutig Bedrohliches geschehen wäre.

Severus nährte sich vorsichtig den Büschen. Er hob den Zauberstab und preschte mitten in das Gewirr aus Ästen, Zweigen und Unkraut. Doch es brachte nicht mehr ein, als dass er stolperte und beinah hinfiel, als er mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen blieb. Zweige peitschten ihn schmerzhaft ins Gesicht und hinterließen die eine oder andere Schramme. Fluchend befreite er sich aus dem Gewirr der Büsche und ging in den hinteren Teil des Gartens. Das Unkraut machte ihm das Leben schwer, da es sich um seine Füße und Unterbeine schlang, wie die gierigen Tentakel eines Seeungeheuers, die darauf erpicht waren einen unvorsichtigen Matrosen in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Während er sich durch dieses Meer aus grünlich-braunen Greifarmen kämpfte verstärkte sich das Gefühl der Bedrohung in ihm. Severus wusste nicht wohin dieses unheimliche Augenpaar verschwunden war, doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es ihn immer noch beobachtete.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er fest in der Hand. Jeden Moment könnte dieses Augenpaar zurückkehren und dieses Was-auch-immer könnte versuchen ihn ein Bein abzubeißen – Josefine würde er durchaus zutrauen solche Haustiere zu halten, immerhin hielt sie ein Krokodil in der Badewanne.

Er ging weiter. Schlug sich durch dieses Biotop, durch diesen Urwald. Die knorrigen Bäume umfingen ihn. Ihre klauenartigen Äste nach ihm ausgestreckt, bereit über ihn herzufallen.

„Ihr seid klug, junger Severus Snape, aber nicht klug genug, fürchte ich.“, sagte plötzlich eine raue und melodische Stimme direkt hinter ihm. Severus wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab im Anschlag, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Er sah sich einem Wesen, einem Etwas, gegenüber. Er wusste nicht, was es war. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Auf den ersten Blick hätte er es wohl für eine Art Hauself gehalten, doch das war eindeutig kein Hauself. Hauselfen waren klein und zierlich und dieser Bursche war viel zu groß für einen normalen Hauselfen, zudem viel zu muskulös. Hinzu kam, dass er oder es Tätowierungen, Schmuck und eine Hose trug. Die Haut war schwarz und mächtige Hauer ragten aus seinem Mund.

Nie und nimmer ein Hauself!

Dieses Etwas saß auf einem niedrigen Baumast und blickte ihn mit beinah gleichgültiger Miene an.

„Legt den Zauberstab weg. Ich tue Euresgleichen nichts, insofern sie von mir ablassen.“

„Was bist du?“

„Ein Grubenelf. Ich heiße Nathan. Eigentlich Nathaniatius, aber Magier haben ja stets Probleme mit Namen, die mehr als fünf Buchstaben besitzen.“

Das ist ’ne grobe Unterstellung!

Okay, für Leute wie Potter mag es vielleicht zutreffen …

„Was willst du von mir?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich bin hier, um Euch zu warnen. Dumbledore schickt mich, um euch zu beschatten. Ich tue diesen Dienst nun schon seit Monaten.“

„Er lässt mich beschatten? Warum?“ Severus hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der alte Zausel wegen seines Auftretens so weit gehen würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Offenbar macht er sich Sorgen, dass Ihr etwas Dummes und Unüberlegtes tun könntet, doch ich glaube er hat Hintergedanken. Schließlich hat Albus Dumbledore immer Hintergedanken.“

„Du verrätst deinen Herren.“, sagte Severus. Es war eine reine Feststellung.

Der Elf blickte ihn plötzlich böse an.

„Ich bin kein hirnverbrannter Hauself, junger Snape! Ich halte es nicht für meine Kultur Magiern zu dienen, selbst wenn dies meinen Tod bedeutete. Ich bin kein Sklave! Ich putze vermaledeiten Magiern nicht Schuhe und mache ihnen ihre Betten!“, ereiferte sich Nathan.

„Schon gut, schon gut.“, versuchte Severus ihn zu beruhigen. „Und warum dienst du dann Dumbledore?“

„Er hat mich vor vielen Jahren von meinen alten Herren befreit – einem dummen, bösartigen Magier, der leider sehr talentiert im Umgang mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch war. Ich übernehme gefährliche Arbeiten für den Hexenmeister, als Dank und Schuldausgleich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich sein Sklave bin. Dumbledore weiß nicht, das ich ihn ab und an hintergehe und das ist auch gut so.“ Der Elf lachte nun schelmisch. „Und mein Gewissen steht über Dumbledore, über jedem König dieser Welt, Junge!“

„Und wieso warnst du mich? Weil dein Gewissen nicht mit Dumbledore klarkommt?“

Nathan richtete sich auf und schnaufte laut.

„Oh ja, das tut es nicht. Er sagte ich solle Euch immer und überall beobachten; in der Schule, beim Schlafen, wenn Ihr pissen geht oder wenn es sein müsste auch beim …“ Er hielt inne und räusperte sich. „Nun ja, bei intimen Dingen, die Magier wie Elfen manchmal miteinander tun.“

Severus drehte sich der Magen um, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass dieser Elf ihn beobachten könnte, wenn er …

„Ich denke, es ist klar, dass ich Letzteres schon allein aus Anstandsgründen nicht tun werde. Ihr solltet Dumbledore niemals unterschätzen. Er hat oft noch ein As im Ärmel und vor allem immer dann, wenn man glaubt er habe schon all sein Pulver verschossen. Versucht ihn nicht mehr auf Euch aufmerksam zu machen, als es unbedingt nötig ist.“

„Warum?“, fragte Severus und kam sich wegen der ganzen Fragerei langsam wie ein Vollidiot vor.

„Der Hexenmeister würde seinen besten Freund ans Messer liefern, wenn er irgendeinen Vorteil daraus ziehen könnte. Er ist hinterlistig und zuweilen bösartig, junger Snape. Behaltet immer ein Auge auf ihn und dreht ihm nie den Rücken zu.“

Severus nickte dem Elfen zu.

„Danke, für die Warnung.“

„Bitte. Nun denn, ich werde jetzt wieder unsichtbar und … wenn ihr Hilfe braucht ruft mich einfach. Ich bin kein Fan von Magiern und noch weniger von solchen, die einen Teenager für irgendetwas ausnutzen wollen.“

„Was glaubst du, hat er vor?“, fragte Severus schnell, bevor Nathan verschwinden könnte.

„Wie gesagt, ich weiß es nicht, aber es hat irgendetwas mit dem Orden des Phönix zutun.“

„Der Orden?“ Severus zog interessiert die Braunen hoch. Der Elf sah ihn einen Moment an, als würde er sich selbst für seine Worte verdammen.

„Vergesst, was ich gesagt habe. Ihr wisst ohnehin schon zu viel.“ Und kaum einen Augenblick später war Nathan vom Ast gesprungen und im hohen Gras verschwunden.

Der restliche Tag verlief recht ereignislos. Severus ließ seine Verwandten über sich ergehen und zeigte nur wenig bis gar kein Interesse an ihrer geheuchelten Weihnachtsstimmung. Er hatte sich mit Dracons „Imperium der Finsternis“ auf einem Sessel im Salon verschanzt und würde wohl erst am späten Abend aus seiner Festung hervor kriechen.

Die Worte des Elfen beschäftigten ihn allerdings schwer. Es war merkwürdig die Gewissheit zu haben, dass Dumbledore ihn in irgendwas hineinlenken wolle, aber das würde er nicht zulassen. Er würde sich wehren – mit Händen und Füßen, mit all seiner Kraft, die ihm zur Verfügung stand. Er würde kämpfen. Er musste kämpfen. Er würde tun, was ihm Nathan riet; Dumbledore niemals aus den Augen lassen und ihm nie den Rücken zudrehen.

Rekrutierungen. , dachte Severus bitter. Alle wollten sie nach Leibeskräften Soldaten für ihren Krieg rekrutieren. Todesser sowie der Orden des Phönix – obwohl Erstere damit wesentlich erfolgreicher waren. Er fragte sich, ob das der Grund für all die Gespräche mit dem Schulleiter war? Hegte er die Hoffnung ihn irgendwie auf die Seite des Ordens zu ziehen? Sah er ihn als Soldaten? Als wichtige Figur? Wohl kaum, wenn schon, dann war er nur Kanonfutter. Und Severus Snape wollte nichts von alldem sein.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte geschäftiges Treiben im Haus von Josefine Prince. Nach dem Frühstück verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander. Es wurden flüchtige Küsse und teils geheuchelte Umarmungen ausgetauscht. Währendessen ließ es sich Tante Josefine natürlich nicht nehmen Severus das Haar zu zerwühlen. Die Verabschiedungen zogen sich über viele, lange Minuten hin. Gargamel streifte zwischen all diesen Leuten hin und her. Er schnüffelte schließlich begierig an Severus’ Hand. Dieser zog sie weg und kraulte dem gigantischen Hund hinter den Ohren.

Eine Viertelstunde später konnten sich dann endlich alle voneinander trennen und Severus und Tobias verstauten ihre Koffer im Wagen.

Während der Fahrt zurück nach Bristol schrieb er einen Brief an Jennifer. Als sie an einem Autobahnparkplatz halt machten, weil sein Vater meinte es würde nicht viel fehlen und sein Blaseninhalt würde sich seinen Weg an die Körperoberfläche bahnen, steckte Severus den Brief Hades in den Schnabel. Als der Rabe davonflog kam Tobias gerade aus dem Gebüsch zurück.

„Erzählst du mir irgendwann wer sie ist?“, fragte sein Vater.

Severus sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, irgendwann.“, meinte er und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie er rot anlief. Severus stieg wieder in den Wagen.

„Es braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein.“, sagte Tobias, nachdem er sich wieder hinters Steuer geklemmt hatte.

„Mir ist gar nichts peinlich.“, sagte Severus, dessen knallrote Ohren ihn Lügen straften.

„Liebst du sie?“

„Dad!“, grollte Severus. Er wollte wirklich nicht mit ihm darüber reden.

„Was denn? Ich wüsste nur gern mit wem sich mein Sohn so alles abgibt.“

„Du wirst sie schon noch irgendwann kennen lernen.“

„Irgendwann klingt so relativ.“, meinte Tobias daraufhin.

Severus antwortete nichts auf die Sticheleien, woraufhin Vater und Sohn wieder einmal in tiefes Schweigen verfielen.

Kurz nachdem sie am späten Nachmittag in die Devils Street zurückgekehrt waren ließ Severus seinen Koffer auf sein Bett fallen und war schon drauf und dran die Wohnung zu verlassen.

„Wo willst du hin? Wir sind doch gerade erst gekommen.“, sagte Tobias völlig überrascht.

„Ich hab was zu erledigen.“, meinte sein Sohn kurz angebunden.

„Gehst du zu ihr?“

Severus antwortete nicht und stiefelte schon das Treppenhaus hinab.

„Sev? Halt! HE, DU STURER OCHSE, KOMM ZURÜCK!“, schrie sein Vater ihm hinterher, doch der sture Ochse war bereits voller Elan aus der Haustür gesprungen und hätte dabei fast Mrs Marks über den Haufen gerannt.

„Tz, die Jugend von heute!“, krächze seine Nachbarin ungehalten.

Severus ließ sich nicht von ihr stören und rannte die Straße hinunter. Er spurtete um die Blocks zu Jennifers Haus hin. Hinein, die Treppe nach oben und kam erst vor ihrer Wohnungstür zum Stehen. Er stützte sich mit den Armen auf die Knie und schnappte nach Luft. Der Spurt hatte ihm gut getan. Verborgene Kraft freigesetzt. Kraft, deren Quelle ihm gänzlich unbekannt war. Nachdem er sich wieder erholt hatte strich er sich das Haar zurück, räusperte sich, richtete sich ungewöhnlich gerade auf und klingelte. Einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür und ein großer, durchtrainiert wirkender, bärtiger Mann mit kantigem Gesicht und militärischem Haarschnitt kam zum Vorschein. Er trug einen grünen Pullover, auf dessen Ärmeln Rangabzeichen zu sehen waren. Zudem trug er eine Armeehose. Sein Blick wirkte kalt und gefühllos. Severus konnte sich denken wer er war. Jennifers Vater, beziehungsweise Stiefvater. Eines passte jedoch gar nicht zu seiner Vorstellung vom „Drillsergant“; diese quietschbunten Tigerpantoffeln.

„Ähm … Mr Franco?“, sagte Severus vorsichtig.

„Ja?“ Jennifers Vater hatte eine tiefe, brummende Stimme, die zwar nicht feindselig wirkte, aber dennoch dafür sorgte, dass sich Severus’ Nackenhaare aufstellten. Er wettete die Rekruten zitterten vor diesem Mann, wie Lämmlein in Angesicht eines Wolfes.

„Ist Jennifer da?“, fragte er.

„Wer bist du, Bursche?“ Brain Francos Miene war gefühllos, unergründlich.

„Severus Snape, ein Freund ihrer Tochter.“ Widerwillig fügte er ein „Sir“ hinzu. Severus ahnte, dass es wahrscheinlich besser sei diesen Mann so anzusprechen.

„Ah ja.“, machte Mr Franco und es klang beinah gelangweilt. „Meine Tochter hat mir von dir erzählt.“

„Nur Gutes hoffe ich?“, fragte Severus.

Schleimer! , rief seine innere Stimme.

Jennifers Vater blickte ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich an. Severus stand währenddessen wie auf Kohlen und wagte es nicht sich zu rühren. Nicht, dass er Angst gehabt hätte, doch Brain Franco hatte eine Ausstrahlung, die jedem Ungarischen Hornschwanz alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Und welcher Vollidiot würde schon freiwillig einen Hornschwanz zum Feuerspucken provozieren?

Schließlich breitete sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Mr Franco aus.

„Komm rein.“

Severus nickte erleichtert und betrat die Wohnung. Aus der Küche drangen aufgeregte, aber dennoch recht heitere, Stimmen. Als er den Raum betrat erblickte er Jennifer, Ed und zwei andere Personen von denen er nur erahnen konnte, um wen es sich handelte.

Zum einen ein junger Mann, der ähnliche Kleidung trug wie Jennifers Stiefvater, jedoch sehr kräftig war und einen Igelschnitt trug. Das musste Frank sein.

Zum anderen eine Frau, die augenscheinlich jünger als Brain Franco war, womöglich Ende Dreißig. Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar und war von ähnlich schmächtiger Statur wie Jennifer. Das musste ihre Mutter sein.

„Dieser junge Mann hier stand vor der Tür und bittete um Einlass.“, sagte Mr Franco, der direkt hinter Severus in die Küche kam. Die Augen aller Beteiligten richteten sich auf ihn. Jennifer und Ed lächelten ihm zu. Er erwiderte es, wenn auch etwas zaghaft.

„Ist er das?“, fragte Frank so taktvoll wie James Potter während der Brunftzeit.

„Frank!“, fuhr Jennifer ihren Bruder über den Mund.

„Was denn?“

„Hallo.“, sagte Severus und gab allen Anwesenden die Hand.

„Severus, oder?“, fragte Jennifers Mutter.

„Ja.“

„Meine Tochter hat mir so einiges von dir erzählt.“, sagte sie freundlich.

Jennifer lief rot an und wirkte peinlich berührt.

„Wirklich? Ich hoffe nichts Schlechtes?“

„Sie meinte, du wärst ein sehr interessanter Mensch.“, sagte ihre Mutter. Severus sah zu Jennifer, die genervt mit den Augen rollte. Er nickte stumm. Peinliches Schweigen breitete sich aus.

„Nun, Mom, Dad, wenn ihr erlaubt entführe ich ihn mal.“, sagte Jennifer schließlich, packte Severus an der Hand und zerrte ihn aus der Küche.

„Tut mir echt leid, Sev.“, sagte sie, als sie in Jennifers Zimmer angekommen waren.

„Macht nichts.“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Severus blickte sie einen Augenblick lang an.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Jennifer umarmte ihn.

„Ich dich auch. Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er.

„Ganz gut. Brain ist relativ wohl gelaunt aus Sizilien zurückgekehrt. Normalerweise hat er nach Manövern immer schlechte Laune. Wie war’s bei deiner Verwandtschaft? In deinem Brief klangst du nicht sonderlich glücklich.“

„War ich auch nicht.“, sagte Severus gerade heraus. „Meine Familie hat sich mal wieder aufgeführt wie die Axt im Walde.“

Unvermittelt küsste Jennifer ihn. Und er konnte nicht anders als ihren Kuss zu erwidern. Es war ein schöner Augenblick, der, wenn es nach Severus gegangen wäre, hätte ewig dauern können. Doch wie es schöne Dinge nun mal an sich hatten wurde auch dieser Moment gleich wieder zerstört, als sich plötzlich die Tür zu Jennifers Zimmer öffnete. Die beiden lösten sich blitzartig voneinander und Severus tat so, als sei der Fußboden aus irgendeinem Grund besonders interessant.

Brain Franco trat ein und musterte ihn mit seinem unergründlichen Blick. Er zog die Augenbraue in einer Art und Weise nach oben, die der von Severus Snape in nichts nachstand. Jennifers Vater sagte nichts. Ob er ungehalten war oder nicht ließ sich keinesfalls aus seinem Gesicht ablesen. Severus vermied es dem Mann direkt in die Augen zu sehen – so wie ein Welpe, der vor dem Alphawolf stand.

„Jennifer, deine Mutter hat den Kaffee fertig.“, sagte Mr Franco, doch sein Blick ruhte bohrend auf Severus. „Und dein Freund hier ist natürlich herzlich eingeladen.“

„Ich …?“ Er bekam weiche Knie. Dieser Brain hatte es wirklich drauf einen durch bloße Blicke einzuschüchtern.

Zum Glück bin ich keiner seiner Soldaten. , dachte Severus. Aber du bist der Freund seiner Tochter. Frag mich, was schlimmer ist?

„Äääh … also ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist …“

Benimm dich nicht wie ein Idiot!

Noch bevor Severus den Satz beenden konnte hatte Jennifers Vater ihn mit seinen kräftigen Händen gepackt und aus dem Zimmer gezerrt. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich wie das Geißlein in der Gewalt des Wolfes. Es hätte womöglich nicht viel gefehlt und Severus hätte angefangen panisch zu blöken.

„Nun, junger Mann …“, sagte Brain, während er ihn ins Wohnzimmer schleifte. „… ich fände es wirklich bedauerlich, wenn dein Besuch nur so kurz währen würde.“ Er bugsierte Severus auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch im hinteren Teil des Zimmers. Ed, Frank und Jennifers Mutter saßen schon hier. Ohne zu fragen knallte Mr Franco ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase.

Jennifer ließ sich neben Severus nieder. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkte, als ob sie versucht sei ihrem Stiefvater die, auf dem Tisch stehende Kaffeekanne, über dem Kopf auszuleeren.

„Schön das du zum Essen bleibst.“, sagte Jennifers Mutter freundlich.

Severus nickte nur und gab ein nervöses „Hmmmm-Mmmmmg“ von sich. Brain setzte sich ihm genau gegenüber und lächelte ihn breit an. Erneut fühlte er sich wie das Geißlein.

Großmutter, warum hast du so einen großen Mund?

Damit ich dich besser fressen kann! Muhahahaha!

„Nun, Severus, erzähl’ doch mal etwas über dich?“ Es war Jennifers Mutter, die das Wort ergriff. Der große, böse Wolf wartete hingegen und fixierte ihn.

Großmutter, warum hast du so große Augen?

Damit ich dich besser sehen kann!

Severus schluckte.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?“, fragte er höflich. Seine Nerven flatterten.

Nur die Ruhe bewahren!

„Bist du gläubig?“, fragte Brain Franco gerade heraus.

Oh je!

Severus konnte sich in der Tat schönere Tischthemen vorstellen als Religion.

„Ich bin Atheist, Sir.“

„Tatsächlich? Hör sich das einer an. Ich persönlich finde es äußerst bedrückend jungen Männern zu begegnen, die keinen Glauben haben.“, sagte Jennifers Vater.

„So würde ich das nicht sagen, Sir.“, erwiderte Severus. „Nur weil man an keinen Gott glaubt heißt das ja nicht, dass man an nichts glaubt.“

Mr Franco zog missbilligend die Augenbraue hoch.

Fein, jetzt bist du unten durch!

„Soso. Und was hältst du von Kommunisten?“

„Äh … bitte?“ Severus konnte dem Gedankengang seines Gegenübers nicht ganz folgen.

„Ich halte nichts von den Roten. Gottloses Gesindel ohne Glaube, aber immerhin mit ein paar Idealen.“

Oh Fuck, jetzt bin ich auf Platz 2 der Unbeliebtheitsskala – gleich nach Satan!

„Dad, soll ich dir nicht etwas Johanneskräutertee machen? Du weißt schon … für die Nerven. Der viele Kaffee bekommt dir offenbar nicht so gut!“ Jennifer warf sich ins Gespräch, um mögliche Eskalationen zu verhindern. Etwas, wofür er ihr sehr dankte.

„Nein danke, Jennifer.“, sagte Brain. „Ich denke, mir geht es gut.“

Severus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und versuchte dabei möglichst klein und unbedeutend zu wirken. Unauffälligkeit war jetzt das oberste Gebot!

„Nun, Junge, was würdest du auf meine Frage antworten?“

Pass auf, was du sagst!

„Tut mir leid, Sir, ich habe da keine rechte Meinung dazu.“

„Es gibt keine Neutralität!“, sagte Mr Franco. „Nicht, wenn unsere Lebensart so massiv bedroht wird!“

Oh O, Sev, woran erinnert dich das? Kannst du es mir sagen?

Er konnte und die Antwort gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht!

„Dad, ich hol dir etwas Tee!“, sagte Jennifer abrupt und sprang auf.

„Setz dich!“, grollte Brain Franco und diesem Augenblick wurde Severus Snape etwas gewahr; niemand erhob sich gegen den Vater, den Herren … den Tyrannen!

Frank, Ed, Jennifers Mutter … keiner von ihnen schritt ein oder erhob das Wort. Niemand außer Jennifer!

„Setz dich!“, wiederholte Brain, diesmal jedoch schärfer.

Jennifer blieb stehen. Sie widerstand sogar den abfälligsten und bohrendensten Blicken seitens ihres Stiefvaters.

Severus stürzte seinen Kaffee hinter – egal, wie sehr er sich dabei den Rachen verbrannte.

„Ich möchte nicht unhöflich erscheinen …“, meldete er sich vorsichtig zu Wort. „… aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe.“ Severus erhob sich langsam. Alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm. „Es tut mir leid, sollte ich Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet haben.“

Jennifer bedachte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Schuld? Zorn? Trauer? Er konnte es nicht sagen.

Severus ging aus dem Zimmer. Jennifer war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. An der Wohnungstür griff sie nach seinem Arm.

„Sev, warte …!“

Er hielt inne.

„Es tut mir leid wegen Brain …“, setzte sie an.

„Jan, du musst dich nicht für deinen Vater …“

„Stiefvater!“, widersprach Jennifer vehement.

„… entschuldigen. Du hattest Recht, er ist ein Arschloch.“, sagte Severus leise. Es war heute Nachmittag einiges schief gelaufen und das tat ihm wirklich leid. Nicht seinetwegen, auch wenn es alles andere als angenehm war von diesem Ungetüm von Mann vor aller Augen entwürdigt zu werden. Nein, leid tat es ihn um Jennifer. Sie, die diesen penetranten Berserker nun schon so viele Jahre ertragen musste.

Severus nahm ihre Hände und blickte sie einen Moment an, mit unterschwelliger Sehnsucht.

„Du kannst mich besuchen wann immer du willst.“, sagte er schließlich und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und aus irgendeinem Grund war ihm unwohl, als er den Weg nach Hause einschlug. Vielleicht, weil er Jennifer ungern zurückließ. Dort, bei diesem Gorilla.

Schon am nächsten Tag ging Jennifer auf Severus’ Angebot ein. Er fing sie am Gartentor ab und sie spazierten durch den Park. Währenddessen holten sie alle Gespräche nach, die sie eigentlich schon hätten gestern frühren sollen. Sie tauschten sich aus, lachten, machten Witze – auch wenn Severus wieder einmal viele seiner Erlebnisse abwandelte. Irgendwann musste er ihr die Wahrheit erzählen. Irgendwann …

Augenblicklich war er allerdings zu glücklich. Viel zu glücklich.

Die nächsten Tage vertrieben sie sich ähnlich. Jennifer neckte ihn zudem ständig. Zum Beispiel bewarf sie ihn immer dann mit Schneebällen, wenn er sich in Sicherheit wähnte. Natürlich vergeltete er jede Schneeballattacke sofort. Das führte am Tag vor Silvester zu einer ausgedehnten Schneeballschlacht zwischen ihnen, bei der Severus aus Versehen einen durch den Park laufenden Polizisten am Kopf traf. Er und Jennifer rannten daraufhin, als sei der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Der Gesetzeshüter brüllte und schimpfte, die Verfolgung nahm er jedoch, zu ihrem Glück, nicht auf. Als sie den Park hinter sich gelassen hatten fanden sie die ganze Situation allerdings ziemlich witzig.

Auch Silvester verbrachten sie miteinander.

„Hat Brain nichts dagegen?“, fragte Severus, als Jennifer am Abend zu ihm kam.

„Was interessiert mich Brain, Sev? Soll er doch brüllen und toben, wenn es ihn glücklich macht.“ Sie trat in die Wohnung ein. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie hier war. Severus hatte diesen Augenblick immer hinausgezögert, - vor allem nach der Katastrophe bei Jennifers Eltern – da er keinen besonderen Wert darauf legte Tobias mit ihr bekannt zu machen. Sein Vater war oft so gefühlvoll wie ein Holzklotz, wenn Severus versuchte jemanden der Familie vorzustellen. Das war schon früher so – bei Lily. Aber bei Lily war er 13 Jahre alt gewesen, als er und sie mit seinen Eltern zusammentrafen. Zudem war Eileen noch da gewesen, die Tobias immer gebremst hatte, wenn er mal wieder drauf und dran war in so ziemlich alle vorhandenen Fettnäpfchen zu treten.

Severus wollte das Schlimmste möglichst schnell hinter sich haben und stellte Jennifer Tobias gleich zu Beginn vor. Sein Vater stand in der Küche und kochte sich etwas ganz und gar Undefinierbares zusammen.

„Oh, das ist nun also unsere mysteriöse Fremde?“, fragte Tobias lachend. Offenbar glaubte er einen tollen Witz gerissen zu haben. Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen. Jennifer lächelte freundlich, höflich.

„Jennifer Franco.“, stellte sie sich vor und gab Tobias die Hand.

„Ich bin sehr erfreut. Kennt ihr euch schon lange?“

„Eine Weile.“, warf Severus ein. „Was kochst du da eigentlich?“

„Ein Geheimrezept meiner Großmutter.“, meinte Tobias. In seiner Stimme schwang fast so etwas wie Stolz mit. Was immer dieses ominöse Geheimrezept war, es sah auf Distanz aus wie verkohltes Erbrochenes.

„Bleibt ihr zum Essen?“, fragte Tobias.

„Ich denke nicht.“, sagte Severus nach einen weiteren Seitenblick auf das snapische Geheimrezept. Wenn es wirklich von Karen Snape stammte handelte es sich wohl um etwas höchst Ungenießbares, wenn nicht gar um Gift! Die Kochkünste der Familie Snape waren noch nie berühmt. Zum Glück konnte Severus sich da ausnehmen. Seine Mutter hatte einfach ein Händchen fürs Kochen und natürlich auch das Brauen von Tränken besessen. Eine Gabe, die sie nahezu 1:1 an ihn weitergegeben hatte.

Severus beließ es bei dieser kleinen Vorstellung.

Sie gingen in sein Zimmer. Jennifer sah sich interessiert um. Er wusste, dass jeden Moment herauskommen könnte was er war. Das war ihm nun jedoch egal. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht und warum sollte er es weiterhin aufschieben? Er wollte sie nicht mehr anlügen. Er liebte sie!

„Jan, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“ Jennifer blickte ihn fragend an. Severus schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich bin nicht der für den du mich hältst.“

„Was?“, fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ich bin kein Mensch wie du.“

Zögere es nicht unnötig heraus! Sag es ihr einfach! JETZT!

Er wusste, dass es lächerlich klingen würde.

„Und was bist du dann?“, fragte Jennifer. Sie hatte keine Angst. Vielleicht war sie etwas irritiert, aber Furcht hatte Jennifer keine. Tatsächlich lächelte sie. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie er wolle sie vielleicht auf den Arm nehmen. Einer ihrer gemeinsamen Späße – doch jetzt würde er absolut ernst sein.

„Ein Magier.“

Jennifer reagiert mit jenem typischen Unverständnis, dass jeder Muggel zeigte, wenn er mit dieser Aussage konfrontiert wurde.

„Ein Magier? Sev, hast du etwa schon was getrunken?“

„Ich meine das ernst.“

„Es gibt keine Magier!“

„Doch es gibt sie.“

Severus’ absoluter Ernst in dieser Aussage schien sie zu beunruhigen.

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

Er packte sie an den Schultern und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Das ist die Wahrheit.“

„Beweis es mir!“, sagte sie. Auch eine typische Muggelreaktion. „Zauber mir was vor.“

„Das kann ich nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich darf außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern. Öffentliche Magie ist erst ab 17 möglich.“

„Und was wäre, wenn du es doch tun würdest?“, fragte Jennifer. Sie klang alles andere als überzeugt.

„Dann kämen wahrscheinlich ein paar böse, schwarz gekleidete Männer und würden mich wegsperren. Aber ich kann es dir anders zeigen.“ Severus kramte ein paar der harmloseren Schulbücher heraus – Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst – und zeigte sie ihr. Jennifer blätterte sie zögernd durch und stieß auf einen alten Artikel des Tagespropheten, von dem Severus gar nicht mehr wusste, dass er ihn ins Buch gelegt hatte. Darin ging es um die Zucht von dreiköpfigen Kampfhunden. Als sie das sich bewegende Bild sah und der Papierfetzen sie auch noch anknurrte ließ sie das Buch fallen.

„Oh mein Gott!“, sagte Jennifer mit aufgerissenen Augen. Nun wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie nicht angelogen hatte. Sie starrte ihn einen Augenblick fassungslos an.

„Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?“, platzte es schließlich aus ihr heraus. Severus schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.

„Ich hatte Angst und war ein elender Feigling.“, gab er zu. „Jan, ich wollte dich nicht anlügen. Wirklich nicht!“ Furcht machte sich in ihm breit. Was wenn sie gehen würde? Wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben wollte? „Beziehungen zwischen Leuten wie mir und Leuten wie dir sind immer sehr kompliziert. Die meisten Magier hassen Menschen, die keine Kräfte besitzen. Sie jagen sie, töten sie.“ Jennifer wich einen Schritt zurück. „Nein, Jan, bitte …“ Als sie zögerte und ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick bedachte meinte Severus schon sie verloren zu haben. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren! Nicht sie! Er warf sich vor ihr auf die Knie und umklammerte ihre Hüfte. Jennifer blickte ihn nun etwas verstört an.

„Ich wollte dich schützen! Ich hab dir nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass dir jemand etwas tut! Niemand durfte es wissen!“ Er redete auf sie ein.

„Sev …“ Jennifer ging in die hocke und versuchte ihn – diesen verzweifelten Haufen Elend – zu beruhigen. „Sev, es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Sie nahm ihn in die Arme.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

„Wirst du nicht.“, sagte sie. Jennifer presste seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar.

Severus schämte sich plötzlich für seinen Gefühlsausbruch.

„Es tut mir leid.“

Einige Zeit später lehnten sie sich zum Fenster hinaus. Severus hatte zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Vorrat seines Vaters stibitzt und rauchte genüsslich – wenn auch zum Teil zur Beruhigung. Die Wogen hatten sich zwar inzwischen geglättet, doch die Szene von vorhin war ihm immer noch mehr als unangenehm.

Es war jetzt beinah wie vor seiner Beichte, mit dem Unterschied, dass er ihr nun von seiner Welt erzählte. Jennifer wollte alles wissen. Alles! Hogwarts, das Ministerium, der Bürgerkrieg, das Leben als Magier – all dies zog sie begierig auf. Severus sagte ihr jedoch immer wieder, dass sie mit niemanden darüber sprechen dürfe.

So wurde es rasch Mitternacht. Feuerwerkskörper zischen von überall in der Stadt hinauf in den klaren Nachthimmel. Bunte Funken und Glitzermeere explodierten am Himmel. Die Bierflaschen waren schon eine Weile geleert.

„Frohes, neues Jahr!“, sagte Jennifer und küsste ihn. Diesmal jedoch auf eine Weise, die er nicht von ihr gewohnt war. Leidenschaftlich. Innig. Sie umarmte ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter. Severus spürte wie sie den Geruch seiner Haut einzog, wie sie ihm näher kam, sich in ihrer Umarmung an ihn presste. Es war ihm durchaus klar worauf das hinauslaufen könnte. Nicht nur sanfte Küsse, nicht nur zärtliche Intimitäten. Es könnte mehr sein. Sicher, er hatte manchmal Träume von ihr gehabt, Phantasien. Hatte es sich vorgestellt. Aber sie war nie real gewesen, diese Vorstellung.

Ihr Atem und ihre Nähe erregten ihn in der Tat. Sorgten für eine Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken, für ein Jucken im Bauch. Severus warf die Zigarette, die noch in seiner Hand ruhte, auf die Straße hinunter. Er drückte Jennifer sanft von sich weg und schloss das Fenster. Und so saßen sie da – auf seinem Bett – und sahen sich an. Severus nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Phantasien? Nein, nicht mehr.

Er küsste sie nun ebenso innig, wie sie es zuvor getan hatte. Liebkostete Jennifer am Hals. Spürte wie ihre Hände unter sein Shirt glitten. Erregung durchfuhr seinen Körper. Sie zog ihm sein Hemd nach oben, strich ihn über seine Haut.

Ja, er gab zu, dass er es wollte. Er wollte ihre Berührungen spüren.

Wieder küsste er sie. Liebkostete sie sanft.

Ja, er war sich absolut im Klaren wohin das führen würde.

Jennifer zog ihm sein Shirt über dem Kopf aus. Ihre Lippen berührten seinen Hals, seine Brust. Severus kam nicht umhin die Augen zu schließen und einen leisen, wohligen Seufzer von sich zu geben. Er legte die Arme um sie, strich ihr durchs Haar. Sie küssten sich erneut, inniger. Und er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen. Severus lag da und blickte sie an. Nicht gierig, nicht verlangend, jedoch mit offensichtlicher Erregung. Er spürte die Lust in seinem Körper, spürte sein Verlangen, seine Sehnsucht. Jennifer nährte sich ihm, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Sie strich mit ihren Fingern sanft über die Brust. Langsam, zögernd glitten Severus’ Hände unter ihr Hemd. Er spürte ihre weiblichen Formen, ihre weiche Haut. Er wollte ihr gerade ihr Oberteil hoch ziehen, als ihm Jennifer zuvor kam. Sie zog sich vor ihm aus. Entblößte ihren schlanken Oberkörper und ihre Brüste.

Sein Verlangen meldete sich stärker denn je zurück. Der bloße Anblick ihres Körpers sorgte dafür, dass er vor Erregung leicht zitterte und das Blut in seinen Unterleib schoss. Severus setzte sich auf, strich ihr mit den Händen über den Rücken, liebkostete ihren nackten Oberkörper. Er vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Brüsten und zog ihren Geruch ein. Kein Parfüm, kein Schweiß haftete an ihr, sondern nur der wunderbar sanfte, erregende Geruch weiblicher Haut. Jennifer seufze unter seinen folgenden Küssen, ihre Arme verkrampften sich um ihn. Ihre Finger gruben sich in sein Haar. Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Lust und Verlangen durchfuhr sie beide. Er konnte es spüren. Jede Faser ihres Körpers war auf mehr aus und so schmiegte sie sich noch dichter an ihn.

Ja, er leibte es. Er liebte Jennifer. Vergötterte sie für die Gefühle, die sie in ihm provozierte.

Langsam bewegten sich ihre Hände in Richtung seiner Hose. Gespannt verfolgte er wie sie sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machte, ihm sein Unterteil abstreifte und mit der Hand in seine Unterhose fuhr. Als sie mit ihren Fingern sein Glied umschloss ließ er sich langsam auf das Bett zurücksinken. Er genoss es. Genoss wie sie begann ihn einen herunter zu holen. Severus Stöhnte, liebte es, wollte es. Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung als Jennifer kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt einfach aufhörte. Das konnte sie doch nicht tun! Ihn erst scharf machen und dann einfach aufhören!! Er hätte fast etwas empört entgegnet, doch als sie sich nun vor ihm gänzlich auszog reagierte er sofort. Er rappelte sich auf, packte ihre Beine. Sie ließ sich vor ihm nieder. Severus strich ihr über ihre Schenkel, hörte wie sie seufze. Er küsste ihren Bauchnabel und drang mit seinen Lippen in Richtung ihres Unterleibs vor.

Seufzen. Stöhnen. Verlangen.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem krausen Haar und küsste ihre intimste Stelle. Jennifer vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Schultern. Sie stöhnte, warf ihren Kopf umher.

Severus tauchte wieder über ihr auf und sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn.

Sie wollten es beide. Mehr als alles andere!

Er drang in Jennifer ein, rieb sich an ihr. Spürte ihren heißen Körper unter sich. Sie stöhnten beide, ließen ihren wilden Emotionen freien lauf. Severus stieß leidenschaftlich in sie hinein, wurde schneller. Ihr Sex wurde heftiger, immer heftiger bis sich Millionen von Empfindungen gleichzeitig entluden. Unbeschreibliche Gefühle. Tiefe Gefühle.

Der Orgasmus dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke an, doch während dieser fühlte sich Severus, als würde er wiedergeboren. Das Geschehen stand vor seinen Augen still. Selbst die schnellsten Bewegungen wirkten wie in Zeitlupe. Alles schien, als sei es weit entfernt, nicht real, sondern Bestandteil einer anderen Welt.

Jennifer verkrampfte sich unter ihm. Sie stöhnte laut, warf ihren Kopf hin und her. Ihre Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern. Sie zog ihn dichter an sich. Ihr Becken hob und senkte sich heftig. Sie war noch nicht soweit. Severus stieß weiter in sie hinein, strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Schenkel, presste ihren Unterleib fester an sich. Jennifers Bewegungen wurden schneller, ihr Stöhnen lauter und hemmungsloser. Genussvoll beobachtete Severus wie ihr Körper voller Lust erbebte und sie zu ihrem Höhepunkt gelangte. Langsam zog er seinen schlaffen Penis aus ihr und ließ sich befriedigt auf sie sinken, während sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang. Sie atmeten heftig und schnappten nach Luft, während sie sich ausgelaugt und verschwitzt, jedoch höchst zufrieden, in den Armen lagen. Sie ruhten so einige Minuten.

Jennifer strich ihm durch sein Haar. Severus schloss die Augen. Überwältigung ergriff Besitz von ihm. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt – ja, nicht einmal, als diese Nymphomaninnen ihn und Lucius letztes Jahr am Abend der Weihnachtsfeier entjungfert hatten. Und anders als in jener Nacht vor einem Jahr hatte er es heute aus Liebe getan. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er deshalb diese große, unbeschreibliche Überwältigung. Sex fühlte sich in Verbindung mit Liebe wohl einfach anders an. Vielleicht …

Severus rollte sich von Jennifer hinab. Sie lagen nackt nebeneinander. Voller Befriedigung. Müdigkeit breitete sich langsam in ihnen aus. Jennifer rollte sich auf der Seite ein. Er nahm die Bettdecke und zog sie über sie beide. Severus legte die Arme Jennifer, schmiegte sich dicht an sie und schloss die Augen. Eine nie gekannte Geborgenheit hüllte sich um die beiden und so schliefen sie ein – zufrieden, geborgen und sich in den Armen liegend.


	16. Ausnahmezustand

Das trübe Tageslicht weckte Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen sanft. Er schlug die Augen auf. Jennifer schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Brust und er spürte wie ihr Unterleib sanft gegen den seinen drückte. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund fühlte er fast so etwas wie Scham.

Was soll das? , fragte er sich selbst. Es bestürzte ihn. Ich habe mit ihr geschlafen.

Er hob die Bettdecke leicht nach oben und sah ihre nackten Körper. Jennifers schöne Rundungen, wie sie sich zärtlich an seine magere Gestalt schmiegten.

Es war ihm unangenehm!

Warum tust du gerade so, als hättest du sie noch nie nackt gesehen? Gestern Abend warst du alles andere als zurückhaltend.

Ich hab keinen Schimmer! , antwortete er seiner inneren Stimme wahrheitsgemäß.

Ja, er war nicht zimperlich gewesen. Er hatte den Sex gewollt. Er bedauerte es nicht, dass er gestern Nacht aus sich herausgegangen war. Es war wundervoll gewesen. All die Gefühle, die Gerüche, die Gedanken … Sein logischer Verstand hatte sich von Anfang an gegen Jennifer gewehrt. Schon im Sommer hatte sein Verstand ihn gewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass seine Liebe nur eingebildet war, dass sie nicht gut enden könne, weil sie eine Muggel war. Verfluchter Verstand! War es denn nicht egal wen man liebte, solange man überhaupt jemanden liebte?

Severus küsste Jennifer zärtlich auf die Wange und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

Sollte sein elender Verstand doch seine elende, besserwisserische Klappe halten! Er liebte Jennifer! Punkt! Da würde ihm niemand – absolut niemand!! – reinreden! Weder sein Verstand, noch Brain, noch die Todesser! Nicht einmal Gott würde ihn von Jennifer abbringen! Niemand!

Plötzlich rührte sich Jennifer auf ihm. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und strich ihn schlapp über die Brust. Sie war noch müde und blinzelte.

„Sev?“, fragte sie leise. Es war beinah ein Flüstern. Scheinbar wollte sie testen, ob er noch schlief.

„Hmm.“, machte er zur Antwort.

Sie hob den Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf.

„Ist irgendetwas?“, fragte sie. Sie klang einwenig beunruhigt. Fast als fürchte sie, dass er sie nach dieser Nacht wegwerfen würde wie ein sinnleeres One Night Stand.

„Nein.“, sagte er. „Es ist nichts. Nichts, außer …“ Severus hielt kurz inne und legte seine Arme um sie. „…, dass ich dich liebe.“ Das hatte er noch nie zu jemandem gesagt.

Offensichtlich glücklich über seine Worte küsste sie ihn innig.

Die beiden lagen noch einige Minuten beieinander, küssten und streichelten sich sanft. Über die letzte Nacht sprachen sie nicht. Warum auch? Sie hatten sich wortlos verstanden. Sie mussten nicht wiederholen, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Sex genossen hatten und dass es wohl auch nicht das einzige und letzte Mal sein würde.

Schließlich erhob er sich und zog sich an. Jennifer blieb noch einige Augenblicke liegen. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Sachen vom Boden aufsammelte. Allerdings gefiel es ihm von ihr angesehen zu werden.

Nach einer Weile erhob sich auch Jennifer. Severus blickte sie einen Moment lang an. Wahrend sie sich anzog betrachtete er ihren Körper, musterte ihn intensiv – die Art wie er sie ansah hatte sich in den nächtlichen, gemeinsamen Stunden verändert. Ja, er mochte ihre weiblichen Kurven und die Art wie sie sich bewegte. Severus musste sich plötzlich das Lachen verkneifen. So nackt, wie sie war, gefiel sie ihm irgendwie am Besten.

Dreckige Gedanken! , mahnte er sich. Egal was letzte Nacht zwischen ihnen passiert war, seine Phantasien hatten sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Severus ging langsam zur Zimmertür.

„Bleibst du zum Frühstück?“, fragte er, mit der Hand an der Klinke ruhend.

Jennifer drehte sich zu ihm um, während sie sich die Hose hochzog. Ihr Oberkörper war noch nackt. Er kam nicht umhin seinen Blick über ihre Brüste schweifen zu lassen. Es war schon merkwürdig wie eine einzige Liebesnacht dazu führen konnte, dass sich seine sexuellen Gefühle und Wünsche geradezu überschlugen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er sie bis gestern immer ignoriert und unterdrückt hatte.

„Ja.“, sagte sie.

„Okay.“ Er schlüpfte durch die Tür und ging ins Bad, um sich zu waschen. Vor dem Badspiegel zog er sein Shirt aus. Er blickte sein halbnacktes, gespiegeltes Gegenüber an und anders als sonst verspürte er keine Aggressionen sich selbst gegenüber, keinen Ekel, keinen Hass. Das erste Mal gefiel er sich selbst. Jennifer hatte er auch gefallen. Sie hatte sein Aussehen nicht abstoßend gefunden. Seine magere Gestalt hatte ihr nichts ausgemacht. Überhaupt nichts!

Ganz im Gedanken versunken begann er sich zu waschen. Als er das Badezimmer verließ stand Jennifer im Flur. Sie ging an ihm vorbei, strich ihm währenddessen jedoch mit der Hand sanft über die Hüfte. Er sah ihr sehnsüchtig nach. Und wie sehnsüchtig er war, wenn er daran dachte, dass er morgen um diese Zeit im Zug nach Hogwarts saß.

Severus ging in die Küche. Er wollte nicht weg! Er wollte bei ihr bleiben – für immer! Er wollte bleiben, wollte sie berühren und küssen, wollte seine Arme um sie schlingen.

Was denkst du eigentlich schon wieder?

Etwas Schönes. , antwortete er seiner inneren Stimme.

Alles hatte sich verändert. Das wusste er. Severus wusste, dass seine Gefühle für Jennifer nichts mit üblichen Teeniebeziehungen zutun hatten, die man einging um schlechte Phasen oder die Trennung von der letzten Freundin zu verarbeiten. Es war mehr. Selbst das Wort Liebe schien ihm nicht mehr passend, da er dieses große, universelle, einzigartige Gefühl in sich nicht in Worte fassen konnte.

Severus deckte den Tisch, wenn auch reichlich in Gedanken versunken. Schließlich öffnete sich die Küchentür und Jennifer trat ein. Sie nährte sich ihm von hinten und schlang ihre Arme zärtlich um seinen Bauch.

Warum? , dachte er verzweifelt. Warum sollen ab morgen wieder sechs Monate zwischen uns liegen?

Bis Mitte Juli ohne sie auskommen zu müssen grenzte an Folter.

Severus spürte wie sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte.

„Du musst morgen wieder weg, oder?“, fragte sie.

„Heute.“, sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß. „Heute Abend muss ich in London sein.“ Er wandte sich Jennifer zu und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Severus wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch ihm fielen nicht die passenden Worte ein.

Schließlich küsste er sie. Es war ein langer Kuss voller Leidenschaft.

„Chrm Chrm“

Leidenschaft die sofort verpuffte und in unangenehme Peinlichkeit umschwang. Tobias stand in der Tür.

„Guten Morgen.“, sagte er.

„Morgen.“, sagte Severus steif, ja, teils sogar wütend. „Kaffee?“ Er hielt seinem Vater die Tasse entgegen. Zudem schleuderte er ihm den tödlichsten Blick entgegen, den er in seinem Repertoire hatte.

„Nein danke. Ich habe schon gefrühstückt.“

„Schön.“, entgegnete Severus beinah giftig.

„Habt ihr gut geschlafen?“, fragte Tobias freundlich.

„Hmmm!“, knurrte Severus ihn entgegen. Was sollte diese Frage? Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass er darauf ernsthaft antworte würde?

Tobias, der offenbar merkte, dass er auf Granit biss, verabschiedete sich mit einer zögernden Geste von ihnen und verließ den Raum. Die beiden sahen sich an, keiner sagte etwas. Stattdessen setzten sie sich und aßen gemeinsam. Dabei sprachen sie zunächst nicht bis er spürte wie Jennifer mit ihrem Fuß sanft über seinen rechten Unterschenkel strich.

Severus erstarrte einen Moment. Die zärtliche Berührung jagte ihm Bilder aus der vergangenen Nacht durch den Kopf. Eine leichte Erregung packte ihn.

„Jan …“ Er hielt inne. Zögerte. „… ich werde dich furchtbar vermissen.“

Das wolltest du ihr sagen?

Nein.

Dann sag, was du sagen willst.

Nein.

Warum nicht?

Ich kann nicht … Es ist so …

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Warum musste das nur so sein? Warum mussten sie zwei verschiedenen Arten von Menschen angehören? Warum mussten sie sich trennen, wo sie doch hätten zusammenbleiben sollen?

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht.

„Es war sehr schön mit dir.“, sagte Jennifer plötzlich.

„Was?“ Severus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Letzte Nacht, meine ich.“ Sie machte eine Pause. „Ich … ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen wie dich. Du warst wundervoll.“ Sie lächelte ihn an und Severus spürte wie er rosa anlief. Das war immerhin kein gewöhnliches Kompliment gewesen.

„Was machen wir wegen deinem Vater?“, fragte er, um auf den unangenehmen Teil ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zu kommen.

„Hast du Angst vor ihm?“, fragte Jennifer und es klang leicht amüsiert.

„Na ja, ich würde es ihm zutrauen, dass er mir den Schädel wegpustet, weil ich mit dir zusammen bin.“

„Überlass’ Brain mir, Severus. Er wütet gern, aber er spuckt kein Feuer. Ich schätze er wird dich anschreien und dir mit irgendwas drohen. Brain führt sich selbst in der Familie gern auf wie der Oberkommandeur, der seine Soldaten anschreit und sie zum Klodienst verdonnert.“ Jennifer begann zu lachen. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund musste er ebenfalls lachen. Severus aß weiter und wollte ihren Ratschlag beherzigen.

Nachdem sie mit dem Frühstück fertig waren begleitete er Jennifer nach Hause. Während sie gingen fiel kaum ein Wort. Severus nahm ihre Hand. Zu gern hätte er sie nie wieder losgelassen.

Als sie schließlich zu ihrer Wohnungstür gelangten umarmte er sie innig, schmiegte sich an sie. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und Brain erschien auf der Bildfläche. Severus ließ Jennifer wie von der Tarantel gestochen los.

„Du!“, knurrte Brain wie ein tollwütiger Rodweiler.

„Dad, lass gut sein.“, mahnte Jennifer ihren Vater.

„Mit dir hab ich auch noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen!“, sagte er wütend zu ihr.

„Ich glaube, dass haben wir bereits gestern getan.“, entgegnete Jennifer kühl.

„Wie kannst du nur!“ Jetzt wurde Brain giftig. Severus hätte erwartet, dass er Feuer speien würde.

„Hast du sie angefasst?“, spie Brain nun in seine Richtung.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Brain!“ Jennifer stellte sich schützend vor Severus. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr!“

„Ach ja? Aber es darf mich schon noch etwas angehen, was meine Tochter mit wem macht?“ Severus wäre in diesem Moment am Liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Zudem tat es ihm weh, dass sie wegen ihm schon wieder stritten.

„Mr Franco … Sir, ich …“ Er warf Jennifer einen Seitenblick zu. Sie stand noch immer vor ihm. Sie machte keine Anstalten ihn am weiter sprechen zu hindern, also tat er es. „Sie haben eine wundervolle Tochter, Sir. Ich würde ihr nie etwas tun … nichts, dass sie nicht auch will. Ich weiß, dass es vor ein paar Tagen nicht so gut gelaufen ist und … Sir, wenn ich Ihnen oder ihrer Familie in irgendeiner Weise zu nah getreten bin, dann möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen.“

Brains Züge entspannten sich etwas. Er ging auf ihn zu, schob seine Tochter sanft beiseite. Er kam ihm viel zu nahe. Er stand ihm schon beinahe auf den Zehen und baute sich vor Severus auf. Dieser bereitete sich seelisch und moralisch schon auf das Schlimmste vor.

„Meinst du das ehrlich?“, fragte Brain sanft – viel zu sanft. Beinahe gefährlich sanft.

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Severus mit fester Stimme.

„Komm einen Moment mit rein, Junge. Jennifer, du auch!“

Mit steifen Gliedern betrat Severus die Höhle des Löwen. Brain packte Severus am Arm und zerrte ihn in die Küche. Jennifer wollte ihm hinterher eilen, doch schon hatte ihr Vater die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen. Er stellte sich genau vor die Küchentür – den einzigen Weg nach draußen -, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte ihn.

Jetzt heißt es die Nerven behalten! Der kann nicht schlimmer sein, als Dumbledore oder Abraxas Malfoy – hoffe ich zumindest.

„Liebst du sie?“, fragte Brain gerade heraus.

„Ja.“, sagte Severus.

„Meinst du es ernst mit ihr?“

„Natürlich.“ Was sollte das? Es war Jennifers Entscheidung, ob sie mit ihm zusammen war, nicht seine. Brain hechtete auf ihn zu. Severus erschrak, als er plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er schien kaum mehr als zwei Schritte gebraucht zu haben. Brain packte ihn und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Der meint es aber ernst, was? Du wirst ihn doch wohl nicht verhexen müssen?

Das wär es ja grad noch! Wenn er Jans Vater verfluchte! Nicht nur, weil er dann endgültigen ärger mit dem Ministerium bekam, sondern auch wegen Jennifer …

„Wenn du es nicht ernst meinst, dann lass deine Finger von ihr!“, fauchte er. „Wenn ich auch nur den Verdacht bekomme, dass du ihr was getan hast, dann werde ich dich finden!“

„Sir, ich würde niemals …!“, rief Severus von leichter Panik gepackt. Was hatte dieser Berserker nur?

„Weißt du, wie viele Kerle vor dir, dass schon zu ihr gesagt haben?“, fragte Brain. Plötzlich lockerte er seinen Griff und wandte sich von Severus ab.

Deshalb! Jetzt ging ihm langsam ein Licht auf.

„Ich liebe ihre Tochter wirklich, Mr Franco.“, beteuerte er.

„Ihres Charakters oder ihres Körpers wegen?“ Die Frage traf Severus wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Was dachte der Kerl nur von ihm? „Sie hatte schon genug Typen, die ihr vorspielten sie würden sie wahrhaft lieben und dann eines Tages …“ Brain machte eine wegwerfende Geste.

Das ist nicht fair! Dieses blöde Arschloch hält mich für einen James Potter!

„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht. Okay, Sie konnten mich ab dem ersten Moment nicht ausstehen – war es deshalb?“

Brain antwortete nicht sofort.

„Was hältst du von ihr?“

Wäre Scham tödlich, dann wäre Severus jetzt gestorben.

„Ich …“ Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Aber nun gut, Augen zu und durch! „Ihre Tochter ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Wir verstehen uns sehr gut. Sie ist intelligent und witzig und na ja … wir sind etwa auf der selben Wellenlänge. Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen wie sie. Mr Franco, sie ist ein wundervoller Mensch.“

Ist ja widerlich! Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht auf der Schleimspur ausrutschst!

„Um deinetwillen solltest du es ernst meinen. Sie hat schon genug durchgemacht.“

Severus nickte.

„Ja, Sir.“ Er verließ die Küche. Im Flur wartete Jennifer.

„Hat er dir sehr zugesetzt?“, fragte sie. Es klang einwenig besorgt.

„Na ja, mein Kopf ist noch dran, oder?“ Jetzt musste Severus selbst über sich lachen. Auch Jennifer begann zu lachen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fanden sie es urkomisch.

Ein Vater mit ausgeprägtem Beschützerinstinkt, der den Liebhaber seiner Tochter einen Kopf kürzer machen wollte? Ach was soll’s!

Sie standen einige Minuten so da, lachten und scherzten über die Situation, auch wenn diese eigentlich nicht witzig war. Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Severus umarmte Jennifer innig.

„Schreibst du mir?“, fragte sie.

„Natürlich!“, antwortete Severus. „Ohne dich langweile ich mich doch zu Tode.“

Jennifer nahm seinen Kopf in ihre Hände, sah ihn an und fuhr mit dem Finger über die unregelmäßigen Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn. Dabei fiel ihm glatt ein, dass er sich unbedingt noch rasieren musste. Er küsste sie zum Abschluss und verließ die Wohnung. An der Tür wank er ihr noch kurz zu und ging schließlich endgültig – so schwer es ihm auch fiel. Severus freute sich nicht darauf nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren – ganz im Gegenteil.

Schweigend und in Gedanken versunken ging er nach Hause.

Als Severus die Wohnung betrat kam Tobias gerade aus der Küche.

„Hast du sie nach Hause geschafft?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja.“, antwortete Severus knapp.

„Hast du mit ihr geschlafen?“

„Kein Kommentar!“, sagte Severus gerade heraus.

„Das bedeutet; ja!“

„Nein, das bedeutet, dass ich mich zu keiner spezifischen Antwort hinreisen lassen werde, weil es ganz allein meine Sache ist.“

„Ist es nicht!“, gab Tobias zurück. „Es geht mich auch was an, wenn du Vater wirst!“

Das ist doch nicht sein ernst!

Severus rollte die Augen und gab einen schwer genervten Laut von sich.

„Was?! Du wärst nicht der Erste, dem so was passiert!“, gab Tobias geradezu oberlehrerisch zu bedenken.

Oh ja, er muss es ja wissen!

„Dad, bitte lass’ es gut sein!“

„Hast du wenigstens ein Kondom benutzt?“

Severus versank kopfschüttelnd im Scham elterlicher Aufklärungsarbeit! Er brauchte jetzt wirklich keine Lektionen in Sachen Sexualkunde! Zumal die Antwort auf die Frage „Ja“ war und zum anderen, weil es ihn gottverdammt noch mal nix anging! Tobias sollte sich da mal schön an seine eigene Nase fassen!

Severus floh schnell in sein Zimmer und murmelte seinem Vater etwas von wegen „Koffer packen“ entgegen. Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte musste er unwillkürlich lachen. Wie schon bei Jennifer wusste er auch diesmal eigentlich nicht genau warum er lachte. Heute wirkte die ganze Welt bizarr auf ihn. Unwirklich. Unfreiwillig komisch obendrein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und begann seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Bei dem Schnee müssten sie bald aufbrechen, um rechtzeitig in London zu sein – selbst wenn die Autobahnen frei wären, was natürlich ausgeschlossen war. Schließlich war es die oberste Pflicht einer Autobahn verstopft zu sein.

Gegen Mittag brachen Severus und Tobias gemeinsam nach London auf. Die Fahrt dauerte gewohnter Weise einige Stunden, doch die Autobahnen waren freier als erwartet.

Als sie schließlich im Trubel der Hauptstadt ankamen quartierten sie sich wieder in jener kleinen Pension ein, die sie schon im Sommer aufgesucht hatten.

Severus verbrachte die Zeit damit seine Schulbücher zu wälzen. Schließlich gehörte es zu den geheimen Hobbys der Lehrerschaft die Schülerschaft nach den Ferien mit einer wahren Welle unangekündigter Tests niederzuwalzen.

Gegen Abend begab er sich ins Bad, um sich zu duschen und um seinem wuchernden Barthaar Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Du liebst sie wirklich, oder?“, fragte Tobias ganz unverblümt, als Severus das Bad verließ. Er sah seinen Vater für einen Augenblick schweigend an.

„Ja.“, antwortete er schließlich.

„Ist sie eine …?“

„Nein, sie ist eine Muggel.“, gab Severus zu. „Dad, die wissen nichts von mir und ihr. Und ich will auch, dass das so bleibt.“

„Wem sollte ich es schon erzählen?“, meinte Tobias.

„Sie haben überall ihre Augen und Ohren. Bitte schweig’ dich über alles, was mich betrifft, aus.“

Tobias nickte.

„Okay, wie du meinst.“ Sie schwiegen sich einige Augenblicke lang an.

„Ich freu’ mich für dich, Sev.“, sagte sein Vater plötzlich. „Ich freu mich wirklich, dass du jemanden gefunden hast mit dem du zusammen sein kannst. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber, Severus. Nach alldem, was du – was wir – in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt haben, dachte ich oft, dass ich dich verlieren würde.“

Severus wusste, was sein Vater meinte. Seine Aggressionen, sein Hass, seine Trauer, seine Wut – alles hatte er gegen sich und seine Mitmenschen zugleich gerichtet. Und nun ging es ihm besser. Ja, er grübelte weniger, dachte auch weniger an den Tod und an Mom. Die gemeinsamen Tage mit Jennifer hatten seinem Gemüt einen Aufschwung verpasst. Die große Frage dabei war nur, ob und wie lange sich seine Laune in Hogwarts halten würde.

„Danke, Dad.“ Irgendwie überkam es ihn in jenem Moment und Severus umarmte seinen Vater so innig wie es nur ein Kind mit seinem Elternteil tun konnte.

Tobias stand völlig verdattert an Ort und Stelle. Solche Gefühlsausbrüche war er einfach nicht von seinem Sohn gewohnt. Nur sehr langsam hob er die Arme und klopfte Severus aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Schulter seines Vaters. Etwas Merkwürdiges hatte von Severus Besitz ergriffen. Eine unbekannte Sehnsucht. Eine Sehnsucht, die er nie hätte in Jennifers Armen besänftigen können.

Tobias legte seine Arme um seinen Sohn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

In jenem Moment entfleuchte Severus’ Kehle ein Schluchzer.

„Es wird alles gut, Sev.“, sagte Tobias sanft.

„Glaubst du?“, fragte Severus, der seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters lehnte.

„Ja … irgendwann …“

Severus löste sich von seinem Vater und ließ sich langsam auf sein Bett sinken.

„Tut mir leid.“, sagte er.

„Braucht es nicht.“, meinte Tobias daraufhin. „Du hast eine Menge durchgemacht … Wir beide, Severus, haben das.“

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern rutschte an die Wand, an der das Bett stand, und lehnte sich dagegen.

„Hades.“, sagte er leise und der Rabe flatterte unverzüglich auf seinen Arm. Severus strich sanft über das Gefieder des Vogels, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Hades schaffte es irgendwie sein Gemüt zu beruhigen. Er lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und ließ sich treiben; auf dem dunklen Ozean seiner Gedanken. Hinein in die Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus Snape schon sehr früh auf. Er sprang aus dem Bett und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Tobias schlief noch tief und fest.

Severus stellte sich an das kleine Fenster ihres Zimmers und beobachtete das hektische Treiben Londons einige Zeit lang.

Schließlich erwachte auch sein Vater irgendwann von den Toten und sie frühstückten rasch, bevor sie sich nach Kings Cross begaben. Obwohl es Severus nicht guthieß wollte Tobias ihn unbedingt bis zur Barriere begleiten.

„Severus, …“ Tobias legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, als sie am magischen Durchgang ankamen. „… pass gut auf dich auf!“ Er umarmte ihn und drückte seinen Sohn an sich.

„Ich pass schon auf.“, gab Severus einwenig tonlos zurück. „Was soll denn schon passieren?“ Es sollte lässig klingen, doch er wusste, dass er hoffnungslos gescheitert war.

„Wenn irgendwas anliegt schreibst du mir, okay?“

Ihm schreiben? Das hätte so viel Sinn wie zu versuchen einer Wand den Unterschied zwischen Schoko- und Blaubeermuffins zu erklären.

Severus nickte bloß.

„Mach’s gut.“ Wieder umarmte Tobias seinen Sohn.

Seit meinem Gefühlsausbruch gestern kann er wohl gar nicht genug kriegen?

„Bis Juli dann.“, meinte Severus und ging davon. An der Barriere wandte er sich noch mal zu seinem Vater um. Tobias wank ihm zögernd zu. Severus erwiderte den Gruß halbherzig und schritt durch die Säule. Auf der anderen Seite traf er ein beängstigendes Bild an. Die Schüler und ihre Eltern standen zusammengedrängt am Gleis. Zwischen ihnen schritten Observatoren umher, die von Todessern in Rüstungen begleitet wurden.

Was zur Hölle war geschehen?

„Blutstatus und Name?“, fragte ein Todesser direkt am Eingang der Barriere. Er war in Begleitung von zwei weiteren Kämpfern. Sie trugen allesamt Rüstungen. Ihre Zauberstäbe hielten sie griffbereit.

Schnell zog Severus seinen Ausweis aus der Hosentasche und gab die dem Mann.

„Severus Snape. Halbblüter.“, antwortete er rasch.

Der Todesser prüfte den Ausweis eingehend und nickte ihm schließlich zu.

„Sie können passieren.“ Er gab ihm seinen Ausweis zurück und Severus ging schnell in Richtung der wartenden Menge. Die vielen Todesser überall waren ihm höchst unheimlich.

„He Sev!“, rief ihm jemand entgegen. Er ließ den Blick über die Wartenden schweifen bis er einen nur all zu bekannten Blondschopf entdeckte. Lucius drängte in seine Richtung.

„Du bist da!“, sagte er und wirkte überglücklich. „Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht.“

„Was ist denn eigentlich passiert?“, fragte Severus. „Was machen die ganzen Todesser hier?“

„Hast du es noch nicht gehört?“, fragte Lucius ein wenig irritiert.

„Nein, was denn?“

„Der Orden hat die Gleise gesprengt und das Ministerium angegriffen. Zu Weihnachten war in den Bergen die Hölle los. Vater hatte keine ruhige Minute und …“ Lucius hielt inne. „Ach, das kann er dir auch selbst erzählen.“

Der Phönixorden hatte die Strecke nach Hogwarts sabotiert? Das konnte nur eines bedeuten; die Todesser waren auf dem Vormarsch.

Die beiden drängten sich durch die Menge zu Lucius’ Eltern hin, die irgendwo ziemlich weit hinten am Bahnsteig standen.

„Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy.“, machte sich Severus bemerkbar.

Abraxas Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu. Es handelte sich bei ihm um einen großen, muskulösen Mann, der seinem Sohn hätte nicht unähnlicher sein können. Er trug sein blondes Haar in einen Irokesenschnitt – Severus hatte noch nie verstanden, was das sollte. – und sein kantiges Gesicht wurde von reichlich Narben überzogen. Abraxas wirkte eher wie ein ehemaliger Elitesoldat und hätte wohl ohne Probleme in eine dieser Todesserrüstungen gepasst. Darüber konnte nicht mal seine noble Kleidung hinwegtäuschen. Lucius Mutter hingegen sah ihrem Sohn extrem ähnlich. Sie hatte langes, goldenes Haar und trug eine ähnlich teure Bekleidung wie ihr Mann.

„Mr Severus Snape, wenn ich mich nicht irre? Hat mein Sohn Sie in seiner Besorgnis also gefunden?“ Abraxas gab ihm die Hand. Er hatte einen kräftigen Händedruck. Seine Stimme war sehr tief, aber dennoch geschmeidig.

„Ja, Sir.“

„Wie waren die Ferien?“

„Sehr angenehm, Sir.“, sagte Severus. „Darf ich fragen, was hier los ist? Lucius sagte es habe Angriffe gegeben.“

„Ließt du keine Zeitung?“, fragte Abraxas und klang ziemlich ungehalten.

„Ich war die letzten Tage leider sehr beschäftigt, Sir.“

„Das Partisanenpack vom Phönixorden hat die Gleise gesprengt!“ Abraxas spuckte wütend aus. „Kurz darauf haben sie mehrere Ministeriumseinrichtungen angegriffen. Elendes Pack! Aber keine Sorge, wir kriegen die schon noch. Wenn wir erst einmal die Truppen mobilisiert haben räuchern wir diese subversiven Bastarde aus!“

Severus hätte am Liebsten verzweifelt geschrieen. Also war es nun wirklich soweit? Die Todesser bereiteten einen Sturm auf das Schloss vor. Offenbar wusste auch Dumbledore davon. Welchen Grund hätte er sonst, die Gleise lahm zulegen? Er wollte seine Schüler aus der Schusslinie haben – wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden.

„Das Ministerium hat Portschlüssel nach Hogsmade bereitgestellt. Wir warten nur noch auf den unseren.“, sagte Lucius nun.

Während sie warteten fielen keine Worte. Zu angespannt waren alle Beteiligten. Zu Recht, denn wer wollte schon mitten in einem Kriegsgebiet zur Schule gehen?

Schließlich hallte eine magisch verstärke Stimme über den Gleis: „Portschlüssel nach Hogsmade, 11 Uhr 37, letzter autorisierter Anschluss …“

„Das ist er!“, sagte Lucius. Die beiden packten ihre Koffer.

„Passt auf euch auf!“, sagte Lucius’ Mutter und gab ihren Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie davongingen. Abraxas blickte ihnen nur finster hinter.

Severus und Lucius drängten sich vorwärts zu einer Art Stab, der aus dem Boden ragte. Sie hielten sich mit einer Hand daran fest. Dutzende Schüler umdrängten sie und griffen ebenfalls nach dem Stab. Severus hoffte bloß sie würden allesamt in einem Stück in Hogsmade ankommen. Er hatte einfach eine Abneigung gegen magische Transportmittel.

„Lucius, wo ist eigentlich Narzissa?“, fragte Severus – weniger weil es ihn interessierte, sondern mehr, um sich von seiner „Portschlüsselangst“ abzulenken.

„Sie ist zusammen mit den anderen schon einen Anschluss vorher gereist. Wir haben den letzten vom Ministerium autorisierten Portschlüssel. Warum fragst du?“

„Nur so.“

„Nur so? Was ist? Hast du wieder Muffensausen?“, fragte Lucius. Er klang beinah belustigt.

„Nein.“, log Severus. Die Zeiger der Bahnhofsuhr ruckten weiter auf 11 Uhr 35. Er atmete tief durch. Gleich war es soweit.

„Letzter Aufruf für den Portschlüssel nach Hogsmade, 11 Uhr 37!“, dröhnte die magische Stimme wieder.

Severus spürte wie die bekannte „Portschlüsselnervosität“ von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Ruhig Blut, Severus!“, sagte Lucius, der die typischen Symptome seines Freundes kannte. Der Minutenzeiger der Bahnhofsuhr ruckte auf die 37. Severus kniff die Augen zu.

Und schon spürte er die unbekannte Kraft, die ihn, wie an einem Haken hinter seinem Bauchnabel, wegschleuderte und durch Raum und Zeit zog. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen und versuchte an etwas Beruhigendes zu denken.

Äpfel! Schöne volle Apfelbäume im Sommer! Südseestrände! Nein, lass die Augen zu! Die Hand an der Stange! Mach’s wie Douglas Adams: Keine Panik!

Eine wirre Reise durchs Universum wär mir jetzt in der Tat lieber, als das hier!

Oh Fuck, ich fühl mich grad wie Arthur Dent zwischen den Mühlsteinen der vogonischen Bürokratie! Okay, ja ja ja, ich weiß; keine Panik! Alles ist in bester Ordnung! Wo war ich? Ach ja; Südseestrände!

Hübsche Frauen an Südseestränden!

Nein, danach steht mir wirklich nicht der Sinn.

Was ist an hübschen Frauen an Südseestränden auszusetzen?

Das erinnert mich an Pornos, deswegen!

Seit wann schaust du Pornos?

Das geht dich gar nichts an!

Ist das ein Geständnis?

Nein! Und jetzt halt die Klappe!!

Noch während er gegen seine innere Stimme zeterte spürte wie er hart auf dem Boden aufkam und sogleich das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorn auf den harten Steinboden krachte. Als er schmerzverzerrt die Augen öffnete stellte er fest, dass er sich auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmade befand. Jemand packte ihn unter den Armen und zog ihn auf die Beine.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Lucius. Severus stand einige Augenblicke auf wackligen Beinen und hob schließlich seinen Koffer vom Boden auf.

„Mir ging’s schon besser!“, grollte er. Severus ließ den Blick über das Dorf schweifen und erschrak innerlich. Überall waren Todesser. Sie hatten Hogsmade offenbar abgesperrt. Er sah in Richtung des Schlosses und bemerkte eine große, schwarze Rauchwolke am Horizont.

„Neuankömmlinge hierher!“, rief jemand über den Bahnsteig. Severus bemerkte, dass es Professor Slughorn war, der sich in Begleitung des Wildhüters Hagrid am Bahnsteig postiert hatte. Hagrid war ein riesenhafter Kerl von einem Mann. Stämmig, von wilder Ausstrahlung und in einen Mantel gekleidet. Zudem hatte er eine Armbrust umhängen.

Die Schüler gingen rasch auf die beiden zu. Obwohl die meisten um den Wildhüter einen großen Bogen machten. Zu Recht, denn sein Aussehen schrie geradezu danach, dass man ihm als Halbriesen erkannte.

„Sind alle da? Ja? Gut. Folgt uns. Bleibt dicht zusammen, wenn wir zum Schloss hinauf gehen! Es wurde der Ausnahmezustand verhängt! Jeder, der nicht bei der Gruppe ist, wird von den Todessern ohne Warnung erschossen!“, erklärte Slughorn kurz angebunden. „Seid bitte leise, während wir nach oben gehen. Hagrid wird am Ende der Gruppe gehen, damit keiner zurückbleibt. Im Schloss folgen weitere Anweisungen.“

Die Gruppe setzte sich auf ein Zeichen von Slughorn in Bewegung. Während sie durch Hogsmade gingen herrschte gebanntes Schweigen. In Anbetracht der in den Straßen patrouillierenden bewaffneten Todesser wollte jeder nur so schnell es ging das Dorf hinter sich lassen. Doch je näher sie dem Schloss kamen desto stärker wurde die Präsenz der Streitkräfte. Als Hogwarts in Sichtweite kam erklärte sich auch die Rauchwolke am Himmel. Die Todesser verbrannten auf dem Feld vor dem Schloss etwas, das für Severus verdächtig nach Leichen aussah. Und ja, als der Wind drehte und ihm der ekelerregende Geruch verbrannten Fleisches in die Nase stieg wusste er bescheid. Severus hielt sich, ähnlich wie viele seiner Mitschüler, die Nase zu und versuchte seinen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Als er seinen Blick Hogwarts zuwandte glaubte er zunächst nicht, was er da sah. Das Schloss war gefallen. Auf den Mauern und Türmen der Festung waren Todesser postiert, ähnlich wie vor dem Schloss. Auf den Ländereien streiften Trupps umher. Zudem hatten sie kleinere Lager errichtet.

Scheiße! Die haben die ganze Umgebung unter ihrer Kontrolle!

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste Severus, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis es soweit gekommen wäre. Dumbledore und der Orden hatten verloren. Wo sie jetzt wohl waren? Und ob sie noch lebten?

Als sie an dem Scheiterhaufen vorbeigingen sah Severus, dass sie davor den Kopf eines Mannes aufgespießt hatten. Getrocknetes Blut verklebte die Lanze und das auf dieser angebrachte Schild.

ACHTUNG BÜRGER!

JEDER SEPARATIST UND SYMPATHISANT TEILT SEIN SCHICKSAL!

MELDEN SIE ALLE SEPARATISTEN UND SYMPATHISANTEN!

BELOHNUNG PRO KOPF: 500 GALLEONEN

LANG LEBE DER DUNKLE LORD

Die Gruppe durchschritt das große Eichenportal und ging in die Eingangshalle. Hier fanden sich noch mehr Todesser. Über das Schwarze Brett war ein Plakat geklebt auf dem die Aufforderung alle Separatisten und Sympathisanten zu melden wiederholt wurde. Severus fiel ein Todesser am Portal der Großen halle auf, der von mehreren Rüstungen tragenden Kämpfern umringt wurde. Er trug ebenfalls eine Rüstung, jedoch sah diese anders aus, als die seiner Mitstreiter. Ihr Stil war ähnlich aggressiv, wie die der übrigen Todesser, doch schimmerte sie hell und bedeckte mehr Körperteile. Auf den Schulterplatten war ein Rangabzeichen eingraviert, welches den Mann als General auswies. Zudem trug er eine schwarze, armlose Robe über der Rüstung. Durch das Helmvisier des Mannes funkelte ein Auge die Schülergruppe misstrauisch an. Das andere wurde von einer schwarzen Augenbinde bedeckt.

„Scheiße!“, zischte Lucius leise neben Severus.

„Was ist?“, flüsterte er seinem Freund entgegen.

„Das ist General Maximus Greed.“

„Wer?“

„Erklär ich dir später!“, wimmelte Lucius ihn ab.

Severus sah die übrigen Hauslehrer auf der Treppe stehen – in mehr als nur gebührendem Abstand zum General. Professor McGonnagall kam von der Treppe zu den Schülern herunter.

„Alle Schüler folgen ihren Hauslehrern in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Dort werden sie weitere Anweisungen erhalten.“, sagte sie laut. Sofort gab es lautes Gedrängel, als sich die Gruppe aufteilte und alle zu ihren Hauslehrern eilten.

Slughorn führte die Slytherins in die Kerker. Auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum fiel Severus auf, dass auch in den Fluren Todesser patrouillierten und immer wieder Propagandaplakate die Wände zierten.

Das ist ein Alptraum! , dachte Severus immer wieder. Ein wahr gewordener Alptraum!

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten herrschte fast vollkommene Ruhe, obwohl er mit Schülern überfüllt war. Es lag totale Anspannung in der Luft. Severus ließ seinen Blick auf der Suche nach bekannten Gesichtern durch den Raum schweifen. Er entdeckte Murlahey, wie er auf dem Boden saß und ein finsteres Gesicht machte. Severus und Lucius setzten sich zu ihm, da alle Sitzmöglichkeiten schon belegt waren.

Nachdem sich alle irgendwo niedergelassen hatten ergriff Slughorn das Wort.

„Nun, da wir alle versammelt sind möchte ich die neuen, allgemein gültigen Schulregeln verlesen.“ Er räusperte sich und holte einen Zettel aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts.

„1. Die Ausgangssperre gilt ausnahmslos für den ganzen Tag. Nur zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden ist es erlaubt sich frei zu bewegen. Das gilt jedoch nur für den Weg zu den Unterrichtszimmern. Wer während des Unterrichts außerhalb der Zimmer angetroffen wird muss mit einem Verhör oder schlimmeren rechnen.

2\. Alle Schüler haben sich in der Unterrichtsfreienzeit in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen aufzuhalten. Ausnahmen gibt es nicht! Wer außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume angetroffen wird muss mit einem Verhör oder schlimmeren rechnen.

3\. Es ist strikt untersagt das Schloss zu verlassen. Ausnahmen gibt es nicht! Wird jemand außerhalb der Mauern angetroffen haben die hier stationierten Truppen den Befehl den Betreffenden ohne zu zögern zu erschießen.

4\. Alle Clubs, Sportvereine und Schülertreffpunkte sind mit sofortiger Wirkung aufgelöst!

5\. Alle Schüler, Lehrer, sowie das gesamte Schulpersonal werden dazu angehalten stets nach Separatisten und Sympathisanten Ausschau zu halten! Wer Separatisten oder Sympathisanten in Schutz nimmt oder versteckt dem droht die gleiche Strafe wie dem Separatisten und Sympathisanten selbst: Er soll wie ein Tier gejagt werden und seine gerechte Strafe erhalten; den Tod!

6\. Den Befehlen der hier stationierten Streitkräfte ist ohne Widerstand Folge zu leisten!

Diese Regeln treten unverzüglich in Kraft. Unterzeichnet: General Maximus Greed“

Slughorn endete. Severus sah wie sein Lehrer leicht zitterte und seine Augen hatten einen merkwürdig glasigen Ausdruck angenommen.

„Ich bitte euch inständig darum den Todessern keinen Grund zu geben euch Schaden zuzufügen! Wir sitzen hier alle in einem Boot und die kleinste Provokation den Truppen gegenüber könnte womöglich eine Katastrophe auslösen. Ich fürchte wir müssen die Sache einfach aussitzen. Zudem möchte ich, dass jeder von euch seinen Blutstatusausweis immer mit sich führt! Ich zumindest will nicht wissen, was diese Kerle mit einem anstellen, wenn man seinen Blutstatus nicht nachweisen kann.“, sagte Slughorn. Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich hoch und flehend.

„Das können die nicht machen!“, rief jemand weiter hinten. „Die können uns doch nicht einfach einsperren wie Vieh!“

„Doch sie können!“, gab Slughorn zurück. „Sie können, sie werden und sie haben es getan!“

„Wo ist Dumbledore?!“, wollte jemand anderes wissen. „Er kann doch nicht zulassen …“

„Der Posten des Schulleiters wurde abgesetzt. General Greed hat jetzt die volle Befehlsgewalt über die Schule! Professor Dumbledore ist …“ Slughorn machte eine Pause. Während dieses Augenblicks ging jeder im Raum vom Schlimmsten aus. „Der Direktor musste sich zurückziehen.“

Zurückziehen? „Fliehen“ wäre wohl die treffendere Wortwahl, Sluggy! , dachte Severus düster.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?“, rief jemand in der Nähe.

„Ihr bleibt hier! Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass man euch zum Mittag mit Essen versorgt. Tut bloß nichts Unbedachtes!“, sagte Slughorn bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sofort, nachdem ihr Hauslehrer die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, brachen die Slytherins in tumultartige Diskussionen aus.

„Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!“, rief Lucius wütend aus.

„Na ja, vielleicht hat Slughorn Recht und wir müssen das aussitzen.“, sagte Severus. Er wusste, dass er das im Grunde nur sagte, um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Nicht bei jemanden wie Greed, Severus! Sagt dir der Name wirklich nichts?“

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erinnerst du dich an das Massaker in der Nähe von Worcester vor zwei Jahren?“

Jetzt klingelte es bei ihm. Wie könnte man das je vergessen! Damals hatten die Todesser einen ganzen Zentaurenstamm ausgelöscht. Sie hatten die Halbmenschen wie Tiere zusammen getrieben und abgeschlachtet.

„Ja.“, sagte Severus. „Das war diese Sache mit den Zentauren.“

Lucius nickte.

„Genau. Greed hatte damals den Oberbefehl. Er hat ohne zu zögern über 100 Zentaurenfamilien umbringen lassen, weil zwei seiner Männer bei einem Kampf mit einem Zentaur getötet wurden. Greed war danach als der Schlächter von Worcester in aller Munde. Er ist ein unmenschliches Schwein, Severus.“

„Kennst du ihn so gut?“, fragte Severus ein wenig überrascht.

„Mein Vater hat regen Kontakt mit ihm. Er war schon öfters bei uns und hatte geheime Gespräche mit Vater.“ Lucius raufte sich sein Haar.

„Was? Dein Vater hat hiervon womöglich gewusst?“

„Ich schwör’ dir, ich hatte keine Ahnung, was die Todesser hier machen! Er hat immer nur von irgendwelchen Geheimoperationen gesprochen und dass der Phönixorden am Ende sei!“ Lucius schlug mit der Faust wütend auf den Boden. „Verflucht! Er hat es gewusst und mir nichts gesagt! Er hat mich wieder hierher geschickt, obwohl er genau wusste, was los ist!“

Severus beobachtete seinen Freund und bis sich auf die Unterlippe.

Das nannte man wohl Krieg. Jener Zustand in dem man selbst seine Familie opferte, um den Gegner zu bezwingen. Menschlichkeit hatte an Orten wie diesen keinen Platz.

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was denkst du?“, fragte Lucius.

„Ich denke, wir sind alle am Arsch!“


	17. Widerstand ist zwecklos!

Nach einem Wochenende Gefangenschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins wusste Severus Snape, dass der Wahnsinn nicht mehr weit war. Über sechzig Schüler, die sich 24 Stunden am Tag auf der Pelle hockten – es konnte nichts Schlimmeres geben! Vor allem, weil diese Dauerbelastung die Schwächen der Konstruktionskunst des Schlosses aufzeigte. Offenbar waren die mittelalterlichen Ingenieure nie davon ausgegangen, dass Hogwarts jemals als Knast herhalten müsse. Die alten Baumeister waren offensichtlich davon ausgegangen, dass der Fall niemals eintreten würde und man deshalb die Räumlichkeiten kleiner gestalten könne. Auf jeden Fall fiel jedem zum ersten Mal auf wie klein der Gemeinschaftsraum doch eigentlich war.

Alle waren heilfroh, als der Montag anbrach und man zum Unterricht musste, denn das bedeutete, dass sie sich nicht nur die Beine vertreten konnten, sondern auch aus ihren Räumlichkeiten herauskämen. Bei ihrem Gang zum Unterricht bemühte sich jeder bei der Gruppe zu bleiben, damit die Todesser gar nicht auf die Idee kamen sich einen von ihnen als „Ausreißer“ zu schnappen.

Die Stunden verliefen sehr distanziert. Niemand machte mehr Witze, niemand lachte oder quatschte. Es herrschte stets eine angespannte Stimmung. Selbst Professor Binns – die personifizierte Langeweile – schien sich zu fürchten, und das obwohl er tot war.

Das Allerschlimmste waren jedoch weder die Stunden der Gefangenschaft im Gemeinschaftsraum oder die angespannte Reserviertheit der Lehrer. Nein, das Allerschlimmste waren die Todesser, die in den Fluren unterwegs waren. Todesser, die jeden bösartig anschrieen, der sie eine Sekunde zu lang angesehen hatte und manchmal den Schülern spaßeshalber Flüche hinterschickten.

Selbst die eingefleischtesten und linientreusten Muggelhasser gaben zu, dass ihnen die Situation unheimlich war.

Ab und zu sah man in den Fluren auch General Greed und seine Leibwache. Sie behandelten die Schüler jedoch meist wie Luft, wofür Severus sehr dankbar war.

Nach der ersten Woche spürten alle, dass sie in der Hölle gelandet waren. Die permanente enge, die tägliche Anspannung, die Schikanen der Todesser – all das legte sich auf die Gemüter. Jeder spürte wie er nach und nach abbaute, körperlich wie geistig. Und jeder spürte die zunehmende Aggressivität, den Hass, die Unzufriedenheit.

Am zweiten Wochenende schließlich gab es die erste handfeste Auseinandersetzung im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es hatte sich in der letzten Woche einfach zu fiel aufgestaut. Einige Slytherins aus den 6. und 7. Klassen fingen unvermittelt an zu streiten. Der Rest ging zu schnell, als das Severus hätte genaue Einzelheiten im Kopf behalten können. Irgendjemand fing an um sich zu schlagen und schließlich weitete sich das ganze zu einer Massenprügelei mit ungefähr 20 Beteiligten aus.

Severus konnte sich gerade noch aus der Schusslinie retten, in dem er sich – wie viele andere auch – in den Duschräumen verschanzte.

„Das gerät völlig außer Kontrolle!“, sagte ein Slytherinmädchen, das er nicht kannte. Sie saßen auf dem kalten, gefliesten Boden der Waschräume und lauschten dem Kampfeslärm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie lange soll das noch so gehen?“, fragte ein Junge aus einem niedrigeren Jahrgang, der direkt neben Severus hockte. „Die können uns doch nicht das restliche Jahr über einsperren! Das ist Wahnsinn!“

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall. Irgendetwas zerbarst. Schreie ertönten. Schmerzverzerrte, panische Schreie. Undeutlich hörte man wie mehrere Leute gerannt kamen und Befehle gebrüllt worden.

„Scheiße, die sind hier!“, stieß jemand aus. Severus saß unter einem der Waschbecken und hörte nur mit dem halben Ohr zu. Er spürte selbst wie er im Prinzip mit sich abschloss. Es gab kein entrinnen mehr.

Was nützte ihm seine Liebe an einem Ort wie diesem? Er dachte immer wieder an Jennifer, um nicht vor Angst den Verstand zu verlieren. Und ja, er fürchtete um seinen Verstand! Wer auch immer diese Schlägerei angezettelt hatte war schon auf dem besten Weg in den Wahnsinn.

Plötzlich riss jemand die Tür auf. Seine Mitschüler schrieen verängstigt. Ein Todesser. Er legte den Zauberstab auf die Kinder und Jugendlichen vor sich an.

„Bitte nicht! Wir haben nichts damit zutun!“, rief jemand von weiter hinten. Der Todesser verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Hier sind noch mehr von den Kakerlaken!“, rief er. „Na los, aufstehen! Auf die Füße, hab ich gesagt!“ Rasch erhoben sich die Schüler und verließen die Waschräume. Der Todesser packte einige von denen, die an ihm vorbeigingen grob am Arm oder der Schulter und stieß sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese Schweine genossen es wehlose zu quälen, egal, ob sie nun für oder gegen sie waren.

„Runter! RUNTER! AUF DIE KNIE, ELENDE MADE!“

Jemand schubste Severus zu Boden, so wie auch viele seiner Mitschüler. Er hörte wie ein Mädchen neben ihm leise weinte.

Diese Dreckschweine!

Severus’ Finger verkrampften sich. Wut und Hass kochten in ihm hoch, doch er wusste, dass er nichts tun durfte. Er ließ den Blick unauffällig durch den Raum schweifen. Ungefähr zwei Dutzend Todesser waren hier. Sie hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Schüler gerichtet, die sich wie verängstigtes Vieh auf dem Boden zusammendrängten. Die Gruppe, die sich geschlagen hatte, saß in der Mitte des Raums. Einige bluteten aus der Nase oder an der Stirn. Slughorn stand bei einem rüstungstragenden Todesser und redete verzweifelt auf ihn ein. Severus bemerkte, dass es sich bei ihm um einen Offizier handelte, da in seine Schulterplatten Rangabzeichen eingraviert waren.

„Wer von euch Kakerlaken hat angefangen?“, rief der Offizier und schritt, ohne auf Slughorn zu achten, auf die Gruppe in der Mitte zu. Niemand antwortete.

„So so? Also prügelt ihr euch spaßeshalber gegenseitig tot?“, rief der Offizier und lachte. Einige seiner Todesser stimmten in das Lachen ein.

„Wer hat angefangen?“, fragte der Mann erneut. „Raus mit der Sprache! Wenn ihr es mir sagt wird nur dem Verantwortlichen Leid zugefügt!“ Erneutes Schweigen.

„Wie ihr wollt!“ Der Offizier machte eine unscheinbare Geste und schon zogen die Todesser die sitzende Gruppe grob auf die Beine und schubsten sie Richtung Ausgang.

„ER WAR’S!“, schrie plötzlich jemand und zeigte mit dem Finger auf einen nur allzu bekannter Blondschopf. In Severus flammte Panik auf. Er konnte doch nicht so dumm gewesen sein, oder?

Die Todesser hielten inne.

„EINEN SCHEISSDRECK WAR ICH!“, schrie Jason Murlahey wütend zurück. Sein Gesicht und seine Kleidung waren blutverschmiert. Er hatte in der Rangelei ganz schön was abgekriegt.

Der Offizier nährte sich ihm und musterte ihn eingehend. Er packte Murlahey am Kinn und betrachtete ihn so wie ein Viehhändler sein neues Arbeitstier.

„Sagt mal, meint ihr nicht auch, dass der wie ein Separatist oder zumindest wie ein Sympathisant daherkommt?“, rief der Mann in den Raum. Gespenstische Stille.

„Nein!“, rief Slughorn und eilte zu dem Offizier. „Nein, ich bitte Sie … Lassen Sie ihn. Wir …. Wir folgen alle dem Ministerium, allen Anordnungen …“

Der Todesser taxierte Slughorn mit einem abwertenden Blick.

„Sie und linientreu?“, spie der Mann verächtlich aus. „Dumbledore hat wirklich erstklassige Arbeit geleistet. In dieser ganzen Schule wimmelt es nur so von Separatisten- und Sympathisantenpack! Und Sie, Slughorn, sind gut beraten ihr Maul zu halten! Oder wollen Sie etwa sein Schicksal teilen?“

Slughorn erstarrte und schien zu keiner Reaktion mehr fähig. Jeder schwieg verängstigt. Auch Severus war unfähig klar zu denken. Zu sehr lähmte ihn seine Angst, die zugleich die Furcht um das Leben seines Freundes war.

„Hat noch jemand etwas einzuwenden?“, rief der Offizier in den Raum. Niemand antwortete. Er ließ für einen Augenblick von Murlahey ab und begann dreckig und hinterhältig zu lachen. Severus stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Unvermittelt schlug der Offizier Murlahey in die Magengrube. Noch während dieser sich krümmte packten ihn zwei Todesser und schleiften ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Voller Schrecken sah es Severus mit an. Am Liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte den Todessern Flüche auf den Hals gejagt, doch das konnte er nicht. Er durfte nicht! Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Zu viele Leben.

Die Todesser zogen sich langsam zurück. Ihr Offizier verließ als Letzter den Raum.

Zurück blieb nur vom Grauen erfüllte Stille.

Es dauerte, trotz Ausgangssperre, nicht lange, damit sich die die Geschichte mit Murlahey im Schloss herumsprach. Dabei interessierte es kaum jemanden, ob er wirklich derjenige war, der die Schlägerei angezettelt hatte, sondern vielmehr, was die Todesser mit ihm angestellt hatten. Murlahey blieb tagelang verschwunden. Severus dachte schon, dass sie ihn umgebracht hätten, als er plötzlich eines Nachts im Gemeinschaftsraum auftauchte. Severus konnte in diesen Tagen nur sehr schlecht schlafen und schlug sich die meiste Zeit in einem der Sessel am Kaminfeuer mit einem Buch in der Hand um die Ohren. Als er jedoch Murlahey an der Tür erblickte sprang er sofort auf und eilte zu ihm. Sein Freund konnte kaum stehen, so hatten sie ihn zugerichtet. Sein Gesicht war von blauen Flecken und Schwellungen übersät. Die Schläfe und die Lippen waren aufgeplatzt. Die Nase hatten sie ihm auch gebrochen. Getrocknetes Blut klebte förmlich überall. Unwillkürlich tauchte das Bild seiner Mutter vor Severus’ innerem Auge auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand er wieder, zusammen mit seinem Vater, vor jenem Tisch im Leichenschauhaus und betrachtete den geschundenen Körper seiner Mutter. Severus schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Er durfte die Erinnerung nicht zulassen. Konnte es nicht!

„Jason …“, sagte Severus, doch er kam nicht zu mehr. Murlahey sank vor ihm erschöpft auf die Knie. Ohne zu zögern half er seinem Freund auf und bugsierte ihn auf einem der Sessel. Er hockte sich neben ihn.

„Was haben die mit dir gemacht?“, fragte Severus, obwohl er wusste, dass es vollkommen überflüssig war.

„Was glaubst du denn?“, sagte Murlahey. Seine Stimme klang erschöpft.

„Was hast du bloß angestellt?“

„Ich war es nicht!“, grollte Murlahey und funkelte ihn finster an. „Hätte dieser Idiot seine Fresse gehalten, dann …“ Er erhob sich langsam und ging zum Kamin. Murlahey raufte sich das Haar blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen. „Severus, du warst der beste Freund, den ich je hatte, aber so wie es jetzt läuft kann ich nicht weiter machen. Zumindest nicht, wenn ich auf mein Herz und mein Gewissen höre.“

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Severus und sprang auf. Murlahey wandte sich ihm zu. In seinem Blick lag etwas Seltsames. Etwas, dass ihm Angst machte, da es von Endgültigkeit erfüllt war.

„Ich verschwinde, Severus. Noch heute Nacht.“

„Das ist Wahnsinn! Die werden dich umbringen!“, sagte Severus. Er war nicht schockiert. Nein, gewiss nicht, doch er wusste, dass, wenn Murlahey gehen würde, es ein Abschied für immer sein würde.

„Die werden mich auch so umbringen.“, sagte Murlahey nüchtern. „Wenn ich bei meiner Flucht sterbe, dann bin ich wenigstens mit reinem Gewissen und aufrecht gestorben. Es tut mir leid.“

Severus nickte. Es folgte bedrücktes Schweigen.

„Soll ich deine Sachen holen?“

„Ist wohl besser.“, sagte Murlahey und wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

Severus eilte in den Jungenschlafsaal und schlich zu Murlaheys Bett. Darunter lag sein Koffer. Er sah sich um, ob auch alle umliegenden Schüler schliefen bevor er den Koffer möglichst leise hervorzog und wieder hinausging. Murlahey kam gerade aus den Waschräumen, als Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er hatte sich das Blut abgewaschen und trug nur seine Unterwäsche.

„Gib mir den Koffer.“, sagte Murlahey. Severus tat wie befohlen. Als er einen Blick in den Kamin warf, sah er, dass sein Freund seine blutige Schuluniform ins Feuer geworfen hatte.

Absolute Endgültigkeit!

Murlahey kramte im Koffer herum und zog sich schließlich eine schwarze Hose, ein Shirt und einen Pullover über. Dazu eine Lederjacke und ein Paar Armeestiefel.

„Du hattest es wirklich vor?“, sagte Severus. „Als du vor den Ferien sagtest, dass du gehen würdest … du hattest es wirklich vor.“

Murlahey holte eine Umhängetasche aus den Tiefen seines Koffers und füllte sie mit ein paar Habseligkeiten.

„Verbrenn’ den Rest.“, sagte er. Severus sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Das sind alle deine Bücher und …“

„Severus, ich brauch es nicht und wenn es hier bleibt dann liefert es denen nur Anhaltspunkte.“, erwiderte Murlahey strikt. Es war sein völliger ernst. Er packte den Koffer unversehens und warf ihn in den Kamin.

„Okay.“, gab Severus zurück.

„Nun …“ Murlahey schwieg für einen Moment, doch Worte des Aschieds wollten ihm nicht über die Lippen gehen.

Severus jedoch überkam es und er umarmte seinen besten Freund mit einer nie gekannten Herzlichkeit.

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja wieder.“, meinte Murlahey plötzlich.

„Wo?“, fragte Severus, der seinen Kopf an die Schulter seines Freundes presste.

„In der Hölle, dem Nirwana … irgendwo anders, nicht hier.“ Murlahey drückte Severus sanft von sich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Bis irgendwann und irgendwo, mein Freund.“

Und so trennten sich ihre Wege. Er sah seinen Freund hinterher. In diesem Augenblick dachte er nicht daran, dass Jason Murlahey womöglich von Todessern aufgegriffen und getötet werden könnte, oder daran, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Nein, in diesem schmerzhaften Moment des Abschieds dachte Severus Snape nur daran, dass Murlahey sein bester, treuster Freund auf der ganzen Welt war. Ein Freund, der stets zu dem gestanden hatte, was er sagte. Ein Freund, der ihm vieles gelehrt hatte und vor dem er niemals etwas verheimlichen musste. Ein wahrer Freund.

Noch am späten Abend besuchte Professor Horace Slughorn trotz aller Gefahren seine Kollegin Minerva McGonnagall. Die Todesser würden ihn zu einem Verhör oder General Greed höchstpersönlich schleppen, wenn er ihnen um diese Zeit in die Hände lief.

Er hätte niemals geglaubt, dass er einmal ein Gefangener in seiner eigenen Schule sein würde. Dieser Greed war der Teufel. Er war ihm bis jetzt zum Glück nur einmal Auge in Auge begegnet. Das war am Tag seiner Machtübernahme gewesen, als er vor der ganzen Lehrerschaft eine Rede von wegen „Kampf für die Reinheit“ und „Zur Ehre des Dunkles Lords“ hielt. Das übliche linientreue Blah, Blah, Blah! Doch dieser Mann hatte dabei etwas Furchteinflößendes in seinem Blick gehabt. Etwas, dass zu jeder Schandtat bereit schien, um die Befehle des Schwarzen Lords auszuführen. Er wusste worum es bei der Besetzung von Hogwarts ging; die Erstickung des letzten Widerstands. Ja, sie hatten Dumbledore nicht gekriegt, jedoch noch genug Kämpfer des Ordens, die sie wie Vieh abschlachteten. Selbst wenn der Schulleiter noch lebte und auf freiem Fuß war, so war doch eines gewiss: Der Widerstand war am Ende. Es hätte ein nahezu biblisches Wunder geschehen müssen, um das Blatt noch zu wenden.

Horace war noch nie besonders linientreu gewesen. Sicher, er war ein Slytherin, doch er war kein Muggelhasser. Kein Verrückter, der voller Eifer einen Genozid und ein Regime des Terrors befürwortete. Keiner dieser Reinblüter, die sich Anfang der 70er für die „Neue Ordnung“ – wie es die Todesser es offiziell nannten – einsetzten. In seinem Leben hatte er zu viele, gierige Machtpolitiker erleben dürfen, als dass derlei Worte kein Misstrauen bei ihm geweckt hätten. Sicher, er passte sich an, denn nur so konnte man in so einem System überleben. Hätte er laut ausgesprochen, was er dachte, dann hätte er sich genauso gut von der höchsten Zinne des Schlosses stürzen können.

Horace kam schließlich an der Tür zu Minervas Privaträumen an. Er klopfte leise und die Professorin öffnete ihm.

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Horace nachdem er eingetreten und die Tür hinter ihm fest verschlossen war.

„Ich habe Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten.“, sagte Minerva.

„Wie bitte? Er lebt also?“

„Ja, er meint wir sollten ruhig bleiben und abwarten.“ Seine Kollegin rang die Finger. „Horace, ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt völlig verrückt geworden ist, aber er sagte; der Aufstand sei nicht weit!“

„Er ist verrückt!“, sagte Horace düster. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass der Orden des Phönix am Ende ist! Dumbledore hat seine Position und seine Männer verloren! Machen wir uns doch nichts vor, Minerva; um dieses Schloss von Greed und seinen Truppen zu befreien wäre eine gewaltige Streitmacht nötig von der wir alle wissen, dass Albus sie nicht hat.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“, sagte Minerva unruhig. „In seiner Nachricht klang er sehr merkwürdig.“

„Zur Hölle mit ihm!“, spie Horace aus und ließ sich in einen von Minervas karierten Sesseln fallen. „Warum kann der sture Bock nicht einsehen, dass er den Krieg verloren hat? Es wird nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein bis die Todesser ihn finden.“

Minerva gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht fördert diese Niederlage ja eine gewisse Alterssturheit bei ihm.“

„Alterssturheit?“ Horace lachte hohl. „Die hat er ja wohl schon seit den letzten 90 Jahren!“

„Vielleicht will er uns ja nur Mut machen?“, sagte Minerva und zog ihren Zauberstab, um Tee und Kekse heraufzubeschwören. Mit finsterer Miene nahm sich Horace einen der Kekse und biss wütend ein Stück ab.

„Mut? Wozu? Alle mutigen Helden, die ich kannte haben in den letzten sechs Jahren entweder alles von ihrem Mut eingebüßt oder dem Sensenmann guten Tag gesagt!“

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, was in Albus’ Kopf vorgeht, Horace. Nicht einmal in friedlichen Tagen konnte ich einschätzen, was er als nächstes tun würde.“, sagte Minerva.

„Der alte Zausel soll sich bloß zurückhalten!“ Erneut biss Horace wütend in seinen Keks. „Es reicht schon, dass sich einer meiner Schüler wegen dieses Krieges die Radieschen von unten anschaut.“

„Wir wissen nicht, was mit Murlahey passiert ist.“, wandte Minerva ein.

„Ach, da braucht man kein Hellseher oder gar Legilimentor zu sein, um das zu wissen! Die haben ihn umgebracht und dann wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Wald verscharrt.“

„Sie haben aufgegeben, stimmt’s?“, fragte Minerva. Ihr trauriger Blick ruhte auf ihm.

„Ja.“, antwortete Horace leise. „Minerva, Widerstand gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer ist zwecklos. Er kontrolliert alles. Und er wird jeden, der den Mut hat sich gegen ihn zu erheben, mit seinen Truppen überrollen. Der mutigste und aufrichtigste Mensch der Welt wäre nicht in der Lage gegen dieses System zu bestehen! Unsere derzeitige Lage ist der beste Beweis dafür. Es wird wahrscheinlich erst ein Ende dieses Alptraums geben, wenn der Schwarze Lord stirbt.“

„Ja, wenn er stirbt, aber leider hat Voldemort vor ewig zu leben.“

Horace zuckte zusammen. War sie denn von Sinnen? Warum sprach sie ihn aus?

„Minerva!“, zischte er aufgebracht.

„Ach, Horace, es ist nur sein Name.“

„Sie reden wie Dumbledore!“, gab er zu bedenken und goss sich etwas Tee ein.

„Möglich.“, meinte Minerva lapidar.

„Dann müssen Sie gut auf sich aufpassen.“, sagte Horace.

„Sie haben Angst, Horace.“, sagte Minerva und es klang wie eine bloße Feststellung.

„Ein Scheißangst sogar!“, gab er zu. „Wir sind hier alle auf uns gestellt und meine größte Sorge gilt meinen Schülern.“ Er schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Dieser Maximus Greed hat etwas Dämonisches an sich, finden Sie nicht?“

„Er ist ein Sadist. Und leider Gottes ausgerechnet diese Art von Sadist, die im Angesicht von verängstigten Kindern geradezu aufblüht. So wie der böse Wolf im Märchen.“

Wie der böse Wolf, der die Geißlein und das Rotkäppchen frisst. Das traf den Nagel auf dem Kopf! Horace nahm seine Teetasse und trank. Nicht, weil er Interesse an Minervas scheußlich schmeckenden, exotischen Teesorten gehabt hätte, sondern einfach damit er überhaupt etwas anderes tat außer die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und zu warten. Denn genau das tat er täglich, rund um die Uhr! Und Horace hasste sich dafür, mehr als für alles andere.


	18. Das Regiment eines Erbarmungslosen

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen vergleichsweise ruhig. Die Schüler gewöhnten sich an die neuen Umstände, an den neuen Machthaber in der Schule. Keiner Muckte auf, jeder kuschte und das zu Recht. Severus Snape fühlte sich in diesen Tagen einsamer als je zuvor. Jennifer konnte er nicht schreiben, denn ihre Post würde man sicher irgendwie kontrollieren. Murlahey war für immer weg und Lucius sprach auch nicht sehr viel. Sie redeten oft nur über Belangloses; Hausaufgaben, linientreue Politik, Mädchen – ja, Mädchen! Lucius hatte Narzissa, doch irgendwie dachte sein langjähriger Kumpan wohl es würde ihn aufheitern, wenn sie wenigstens so taten, als fänden sie an aufgegeilten Nymphomaninnen irgendwas. Tz, und dabei ließ Severus keine Gelegenheit ungenutzt Lucius auf ihre letzte Begegnung mit sexsüchtigen Weibern aufmerksam zu machen. Dem Aristokratensohn verging die Lust auf das Thema mit ungeahnter Schnelligkeit.

Anfang Februar schließlich versammelte sich die gesamte Lehrer- und Schülerschaft auf Geheiß von General Greed in der Großen Halle. Sie versammelten sich an den Haustischen und setzten sich. Die Leibwache des Generals bewachte die Türen und den Tisch der Lehrer. Greed selbst saß auf dem thronartigen Stuhl des Schulleiters. Er trug ausnahmsweise nicht seine Rüstung, sondern wirkte sehr human und ordentlich in seiner langen, schwarze Robe unter der er Hemd und Krawatte trug. Nur seine Augenbinde und die kurz geschorenen, dunklen Haare erinnerten an den Elitesoldaten und Befehlshaber.

Nachdem alle Platz genommen hatten erhob sich Maximus Greed – nicht plump oder soldatenhaft, sondern geradezu geschmeidig und graziös. Alle Augen waren gebannt auf den General gerichtet.

„Nun, da wir hier versammelt sind, möchte ich einige Worte an euch richten.“ Severus überraschte Greeds sanfte, einfühlsame Stimme. Er hatte sie sich eher rau und tierhaft vorgestellt – wie die Stimme eines Barbaren oder Orks, der zum Sturm auf den Feind bläst. „Nach Wochen des Kampfes ist es uns gelungen die Separatisten ein für alle Mal auszuräuchern. Mit dem Sieg über den Widerstand kehrt nun endlich wieder Ordnung in unsere Welt ein. Ich weiß, dass es während dieser Zeit nicht leicht für euch war hier zu sein. Die Ausgangssperre war für viele eine Last, doch ich kann euch berichten, dass der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich die Auflösung ebendieser befohlen hat. Allerdings wird das Heer hier verweilen bis die endgültige Befriedung der Umgebung abgeschlossen ist. Zudem wurde ich als neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts eingesetzt.“ Severus wäre beinah schlecht geworden. Nun waren sie also offiziell dem Tyrannen untertan. „Ich erwarte daher unbedingten Gehorsam von euch. Dieser Gehorsam soll kein geringerer sein, als der, den ihr den Dunklen Lord entgegenzubringen habt. Folgt mir und ich werde jeden von euch reich belohnen. Wendet euch gegen mich und ihr werdet meine unsanfte Seite kennen lernen. Wenn ihr das beachtet, dann, schätze ich, werden wir bestens miteinander auskommen.“ Greed hob sein Weinglas. Die Lehrer am Tisch taten es ihm zögernd nach, ebenso wie die Schüler. „Auf den Dunklen Lord und seine unendliche Weisheit und Güte, die er unserem Volk tagtäglich entgegenbringt!“

„Auf den Dunklen Lord!“, schallte es sogleich hundertfach durch die Halle. Egal ob Schüler oder Lehrer, linientreue Reinblüter oder gedankliche Separatisten, sie alle wussten welche Pflicht ihnen Greeds Toast auferlegte.

Treue bis in den Tod. Das war alles, was in diesem Augenblick zählte.

Als Severus so dastand, das Glas auf den Dunklen Lord erhoben, wünschte er ihm insgeheim die Pest auf den Hals.

Auf das glorreiche Verrecken des Lord Voldemort! Prost!

Das war ein passender Toast.

Schließlich setzten sich alle Anwesenden und Frühstückten schweigend. Severus hätte schwören können, dass es in der Großen Halle noch nie so still war.

Dreißig Minuten später saß Severus neben Lucius im Zaubertrankunterricht. Slughorn hatte ihnen einen Frohsinnstrank als Aufgabe gegeben.

Sicher, Frohsinn kann man heutzutage wirklich gebrauchen. , dachte Severus grimmig, als er sich an seinen Trank machte und Lucius immer wieder bei dem seinen half. Er war in dem Fach einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall.

„Und? Wie geht es dir und Narzissa?“, fragte Severus. Er hatte das Bedürfnis zu reden und dabei war ihm gleich über was sie sprachen, solange es nichts mit Politik zutun hatte. Augenscheinlich konnte man bei dem Thema „Zissy“ ja nicht viel falsch machen.

„Warum fragst du?“

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut.“ Lucius war heute mal wieder extrem einsilbig.

„Hat sie keine Angst wegen Greed?“

„Warum fragst du sie nicht selbst?“

Korrigiere: Lucius ist heute einsilbig und mies gelaunt!

„Ist sie nun meine Freundin oder deine?“

„Sie meinte es wäre schon okay, solange es endlich Frieden bedeutete.“

Wer Freiheit für Sicherheit aufgibt, verdient keines von beidem!, zitierte Severus fröhlich im Gedanken. Lucius hätte das Benjamin-Franklin-Zitat jedoch nicht um die Ohren hauen wollen – nicht zuletzt, weil er es wohl eh nicht kannte.

„Nun, meine Herren, was brauen Sie denn feines?“ Slughorn war an ihrem Tisch aufgetaucht und begutachtete Severus Trank, bevor er sich Lucius’ blubberndem Elend zuwandte.

„Vorzüglich, Mr Snape. Haben Sie schon mal über eine Karriere im Ministerium nachgedacht?“ Slughorn überraschte ihn immer wieder. Da konnten die Umstände noch so widrig sein, doch Horace Slughorn blieb stets gut gelaunt und betrieb seinen Slug-Club. Severus hätte gewettet dieses Gemüt hätte nicht mal die Apokalypse getrübt.

„Ich denke, die freie Wirtschaft ist mir lieber.“

Da verdient man eh viel mehr. , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

„Ach ja? Und Mr Malfoy … Was – ist – das?“ Slughorn rührte in Lucius’ neuster Schandtat herum. „Wissen Sie, als ich Sie und Severus im ersten Jahr zusammengesetzt habe hatte ich so gehofft sein Talent würde irgendwie auf sie abfärben.“

Bei diesem Worten rührte Severus besonders interessiert in seinem Trank herum und studierte die Seiten in seinem Lehrbuch mit gänzlich übertriebener Sorgfalt.

„Aber, Mr Malfoy, ich fürchte …“

„Ich bin ein Idiot.“, beendete Lucius den Satz seines Lehrers.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt.“

„Aber gedacht.“, meinte Lucius betrübt.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich dachte eher …“

„Er ist vollkommen untalentiert?“, rutschte es Severus heraus. Die beiden blickten ihn an, woraufhin er seine unschuldigste Miene auflegte.

„Ich bin vollkommen untalentiert?!“, giftete Lucius. Sein Freund brauchte einige Augenblicke um diese beinharte Ehrlichkeit zu verarbeiten. „Sir, ich fürchte er hat Recht.“

„Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.“, meinte Slughorn und ging weiter.

Lucius rührte betrübt in seinem Gebräu herum.

„Sev, ich sehe es schwarz für meine UTZs.“

„Du hast doch noch ein Jahr Zeit, um es zu schnallen.“

„Hmpf, was ich in sechs Jahren nicht kapiert hab, kapier ich in einem Jahr auch nicht mehr.“

Severus legte seine Hand auf Lucius’ Schulter.

„Auch, wenn ich Atheist bin muss ich jetzt sagen: Manchmal geschehen doch noch Wunder!“

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und das aus dem Mund des Meisters der Zaubertränke.“

„Ach, jetzt hör auf!“, sagte Severus und wandte sich wieder seinem Trank zu. Er hatte wirklich keine Komplimente nötig.

Als die Stunde endete fing Slughorn ihn an der Tür ab.

„Severus, ich würde Sie gern auf ein Wort in meinem Büro sprechen.“

Severus und Lucius sahen sich kurz fragend an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sein Hauslehrer von ihm wollte.

„Bis nachher dann …“, sagte er zu seinem Freund und folgte Slughorn in sein Büro.

„Setzen Sie sich.“, bat ihn sein Lehrer, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Severus nahm Platz und wartete geduldig auf das Folgende.

„Nun, sicher fragen Sie sich, warum ich Sie auf ein Wort mit mir gebeten habe.“

„In der Tat.“, meinte Severus.

„Ich habe lang überlegt, ob ich Sie darauf ansprechen sollte, Severus. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass Sie mich falsch verstehen …“

„Was wollen Sie, Professor? Und bitte hören Sie auf, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Das können Sie nämlich überhaupt nicht gut.“

Slughorn zog die Braunen hoch. Severus musste eingestehen, dass er den letzten Satz wohl lieber hätte weglassen sollen.

„Es geht um Sie und Mr Murlahey. Ich weiß, dass Sie sich sehr nahe standen und ich …“

„Wollen Sie mich ausquetschen?“

„Das Einzige, was ich von Ihnen will, Severus ist ein einfaches Ja oder Nein auf die Frage, ob Sie etwas über seinen Verbleib wissen.“

„Wer hat Sie geschickt? Greed?“, fragte Severus mit zunehmender Aggressivität.

„Ich bin kein Todesser, Snape!“ Slughorns fröhlich-freundliche Fassade fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. Zum Vorschein kamen nun Furcht und Zorn.

„Und warum haben Sie ihm dann vor den Ferien gedrängt zu den Truppen zu gehen?“

„Ich war besorgt! Severus, wir wissen doch beide, dass er ein Rebell war. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich noch umbringen lässt!“

Severus verschränkte die Arme und sah Slughorn in die Augen. Er wusste, dass es riskant war, was er da tat, doch er konnte sich nur so sicher sein. Jedoch stieß er sofort auf eine harte, geistige Barriere.

„Wie können Sie es nur wagen!“, führt Slughorn ihn empört an. „Bei mir! Einem ihrer Lehrer!“

„Wissen Sie, Professor, das Problem liegt in der Natur der Sache. Selbst wenn ich wüsste, ob er lebt oder nicht würde ich es Ihnen nicht sagen.“ Severus hielt kurz inne. „Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen dazu zu sagen habe.“

„Nein, ist es nicht!“, sagte Slughorn und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm. „Severus, wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten.“

„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst.“, antwortete er trocken.

„Sie sind ein intelligenter Junge … ebenso intelligent wie Jason Murlahey. Severus, darf ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben?“

„Meinetwegen.“

„Provozieren Sie Greed und seine Todesser nicht.“

„Hatte ich auch gar nicht vor.“

„Gut.“, sagte Slughorn. „Ich mache mir nämlich Sorgen um Sie. Vor allem jetzt.“

„Machen Sie sich bloß keine Hoffnungen; ich habe nicht vor mich umbringen zu lassen.“, sagte Severus und ging langsam zur Tür. Anders als erwartet rief Slughorn ihn nicht zurück, sondern ließ ihn gehen.

Als Severus wenig später durch die Flure zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging fragte er sich, was Slughorn wohl wirklich von ihm wollte. Ob er sich wirklich Sorgen machte? Severus konnte seinem Lehrer nicht trauen. Er konnte absolut niemandem in Hogwarts trauen. Wer war Separatist, wer Linientreu? Ein falsches Wort zur falschen Zeit und sie würden ihn umbringen. Er hatte sich Slughorn gegenüber geweigert über Murlahey zu sprechen. Ob sie ihn jetzt ins Visier nehmen würden? Ob Slughorn ihn verraten würde?

Severus spürte mit einem Mal wie allein und hilflos er war. Und ebenso plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er keine Chance hatte. Dienen oder sterben war die Devise.

„Provozieren Sie Greed und seine Todesser nicht.“, hatte ihm Slughoen geraten. So blöd wäre er bestimmt nicht! Und er konnte es auch nicht. Widerstand leisten … Widerstand war wohl mittlerweile wirklich zwecklos. Entweder man gehörte zur einen oder zur anderen Seite. Neutralität existierte nicht. Wirklich nicht.

Also würde er tun, was man von ihm verlangte. Bedingungslos. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja beim Überleben helfen? Ja, vielleicht.

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht als General Maximus Greed von einigen seiner Männer einen Jungen vorgeführt bekam. Er war vielleicht gerade Mal dreizehn. Klein und mager war er. Zudem schlotterte er vor Angst, als er vor Greed stand. Wie er diese Kinder doch hasste! Diese aufmüpfigen Sympathisanten, die glaubten mit ein paar Randalen die Welt zu verändern.

Er wusste, dass man Hogwarts kontrollieren musste. Wer die Schule kontrollierte hatte die Möglichkeit ganze Generationen zu formen. Sie zu starken Abbildern und Kriegern der wahren Magierrasse werden zu lassen.

Er wusste, dass er den von Dumbledore verursachten Schaden bereinigen musste und es war dazu immer gut ein Exempel zu statuieren. Der ehemalige Schulleiter hatte elende Muggellei zugelassen, ja, sie sogar gefördert, doch Dumbledore würde nicht mehr lange leben. Nicht lange genug, um noch den Triumph der einzig wahren Magierrasse über die Schwachen und Unfähigen zu erleben.

Greed trat näher an den Jungen heran.

„Hast du mir etwas zu sagen?“, fragte er den Jungen. Mit einem Handzeichen sagte er seinen Todessern diesen kleinen Möchtegernrebellen loszulassen.

„Ich habe nichts gemacht!“, quiekte der Junge völlig verängstigt.

„Und warum haben meine Männer dich dann mitten in der Nacht im Schloss aufgegriffen?“

Das Kind sank vor ihm auf die Knie und begann zu weinen. Ja, er heulte in einer derart erbärmlichen Art, dass Greed seinen Ekel nicht verbergen konnte.

Schwächliches Gesindel! , dachte er bloß.

„Ich nehme an, du kennst die Schulregeln?“, fragte Greed kalt. Der Junge nickte heulend. „Dann weißt du auch, was geschehen wird?“ Der Junge heulte jetzt noch mehr. Greed musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht seine Faust ins Gesicht zu schmettern. Es war einfach ekelhaft. Dieses schwache, erbärmliche Wesen vor ihm, das vor Angst zitterte und ihm heulend den Teppich vollrotzte.

Greed zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen.

„Crucio!“

Der Fluch traf den Jungen wie ein Schlag, riss ihn zu Boden und ließ sein Heulen augenblicklich verstummen. Er weinte zwar noch, doch der Schmerz hatte ihm die Kraft geraubt. Kein Laut drang mehr aus seiner Kehle. Zum Glück, denn wenn Greed eines auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte, dann waren es heulende Kinder.

„Leutnant, bereiten Sie ihn für eine öffentliche Züchtigung im Morgengrauen vor. Ganz Hogwarts soll sehen, was mit Aufmüpfigen geschieht.“

Sein Todesser salutierte vor ihm und schleifte den Jungen, zusammen mit seinem Kameraden, aus dem Büro.

Greed würde die Züchtigung persönlich übernehmen. Er würde diesem Pack zeigen, dass er nicht Dumbledore war. Sonst hatte er die Übeltäter immer im Geheimen von seinen Männern auspeitschen lassen, doch er wusste, dass er es diesmal selbst in die Hand nehmen musste. Dieser Bursche würde, so wie der Rest dieser Schule, den Respekt, den er ihm und dem Dunklen Lord entgegenzubringen hatte, noch lernen.

Am Morgen versammelten sich alle Schüler und Lehrer vor der Schule. Greed selbst hatte angeordnet, dass sie hier erscheinen sollten. Als Severus jedoch auf den Platz vor dem Tor trat verkrampfte sich sein Magen. Ein Junge aus der Zweiten oder Dritten Klasse war hockend auf einen Bock gebunden. Sein Oberkörper war nackt. Seine Füße hatte man zusammengebunden, die Arme um den Bock geschlugen und die Hände zusammengekettet. Der Kopf hing schlaff nach unten. Aus der Ferne konnte man nicht erkennen, ob er tot, ohnmächtig oder noch bei Bewusstsein war. Die Todesser stellten sich um sie herum auf. Schließlich betrat Greed diese schaurige Bühne, zusammen mit seiner rüstungstragenden Leibgarde, die dafür sorgte, dass kein Schüler und kein Lehrer näher als fünfzehn Meter an den Direktor und den Jungen herankam.

„Nun, einige der hier Anwesenden glauben sicherlich man könne aus der Reihe tanzen. Tun was man wolle, ohne auf Regeln achten zu müssen. Ich sage; dem ist nicht so! Jedes Verbrechen wird gesühnt werden!“, rief Greed. „Dieser Schüler glaubte, er könne tun, was er wollte. Sein Verbrechen war der Ungehorsam, den er mir und zugleich dem Schwarzen Lord entgegenbrachte! Dies verlangt nach einer harten Strafe! Und ihr hier, sollt zusehen und euch zugleich darüber klar werden, wem ihr die Treue schwört.“

General Greed zog seine Robe aus und gab sie einem seiner Männer. Darunter kam nur ein schwarzes Tanktop zum Vorschein, welches seine Arme entblößte. Greeds Arme waren von oben bis unten tätowiert. Mit so ziemlich allen religiös-mythischen Symbolen und Figuren, die die Reinblutgesellschaft vorzuweißen hatte; Schlagensymbole, alte Runensprüche und religiöse Zeichen, die Severus nicht auf Anhieb zuordnen konnte.

Greed zog eine lange Peitsche von seinem Gürtel, holte aus und schlug dem Jungen damit kräftig auf den Rücken. Der auf den Bock gebundene Schüler schrie, als würde man ihm die Haut bei lebendigem Leib abziehen. Blut rann über den Rücken des Jungen.

Wieder traf ihn ein Peitschenhieb. Wieder schrie er qualvoll. Kaum hatte der Junge aufgehört sein Elend in die Welt hinauszuschreien traf ihn auch schon der nächste Hieb.

Severus’ Kehle schnürte sich zu. Greeds Peitschenschläge wurden schneller und wütender. Je mehr der Junge schrie, so schien es, desto heftiger wurden die Schläge. Es dauerte nicht lang bis der Rücken dieses Knirpses – anders konnte man ihn wirklich nicht nennen – einer blutigen Masse glich. Sein Blut rann ihm über den Körper, den Bock hinunter, durchtränkte seine Hose.

Severus konnte nicht mehr hinschauen, doch das Knallen von Greeds Peitsche und die Schreie des Jungen drangen unaufhaltsam zu ihm vor.

So ging es mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde. Als Greed endlich aufhörte auf den wehrlosen Schüler einzuschlagen sah Severus etwas Beunruhigendes in dem nicht von der Binde verdeckten Auge glimmen. Freude? Ja, es war Freude. Eine sadistische Art der Freude. Er sah es dem Direktor an, dass es ihm ausgesprochenen Spaß gemacht hatte ein gefesseltes Kind vor aller Augen halb tot zu prügeln. Als Severus, zusammen mit den restlichen Schülern, wieder ins Schloss ging warf er einen Blick zurück. Er sah wie die Todesser den Jungen losbanden und seinen schlaffen Körper auf den Boden fallen ließen. Greed traktierte ihn, leblos wie er war, noch mit einigen, kräftigen Stiefeltritten.

Severus bog in einen Seitengang ab und ließ sich im Flur auf eine Fensterbank sinken. Er war sich in diesem Augenblick sicher, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatten. Severus schluckte einen Schluchzer hinunter und rieb sich die Augen. Als er wieder aufsah erblickte er Lily. Sie eilte an ihm vorbei – völlig allein. Kein James, kein Sirius, kein schüchterner Werwolf, kein Peter war in der Nähe … Sie war allein! Zögernd erhob sich Severus und folgte ihr. Er wusste im Grunde nicht wieso er das tat. Es war aus zwischen ihnen. Und da wo einst was war würde nie wieder etwas sein. Das wusste er selbst. Doch trotzdem folgte er ihr. Vielleicht war es ja auch nur der Drang nach etwas Vertrautem. Nach jemanden mit dem er vielleicht reden könnte. Es hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so viel verändert … Er hatte sich verändert. Und die Welt ebenso. Na ja, vielleicht doch nicht die Welt. Der Planet blieb wie er war, nur die Menschen veränderten sich unaufhörlich. Sie und ihre Gesellschaft.

Lily bog schließlich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer ein. Vorsichtig folgte er ihr. Er sah wie sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und augenblicklich in Tränen ausbrach. Sie saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm und bemerkte nicht, wie er in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete.

„Lily.“, sagte Severus leise, doch sie hörte es durch ihre Schluchzer hindurch. Lily wandte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn mit ihren weinenden Augen an. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

„Du …“, sagte sie mit zitternder, schnupfiger Stimme. „Was willst du denn?“

Severus sah sie nur an. Ja, was wollte er eigentlich?

„Hat es dir etwa nicht gefallen?“, fragte Lily. In ihrer Stimme lag plötzlich etwas Feindseliges.

„Warum sollte mir so was denn gefallen?“ Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er worauf Lily hinaus wollte, doch er hielt es für das Beste sich erstmal dumm zu stellen.

„Du weißt genau warum!“

Severus hatte wirklich keine Lust auf die alte „Todesser“-Diskussion, trotzdem blieb er und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich weiß warum. Ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst. Trotzdem kann ich nicht mehr tun als ich schon tat; dich um Verzeihung bitten und eingestehen, dass ich mich wie ein absolutes Arschloch benommen habe.“

Lily wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und rieb mich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Robe die Augen.

„Was macht eigentlich James?“, fragte Severus, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen, auch, wenn er zugeben musste, dass dieses genauso viel Zündstoff enthielt wie das Vorherige.

„Warum willst du das wissen?“, fragte Lily. Die Aggressivität in ihrer Stimme machte nun langsam Melancholie platz.

„Es hat mich nur gewundert, dass du allein warst.“

„Die anderen sind zurück in die Große Halle. Aber ich konnte das nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lily, ich bin nicht auf ihrer Seite.“

„Und auf welcher dann?“, fragte sie.

Severus überlegte kurz.

„Auf gar keiner, denke ich.“

Lily erhob sich abrupt. Stille Tränen rannen ihr erneut über die Wangen. In ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich jedoch keine Trauer, sondern vielmehr Zorn.

Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?!

„JA! JA, SICHER! DAS IST DER SEVERUS SNAPE, WIE WIR IHN KENNEN!“, schrie sie ihn ohne Vorwarnung an. „Stets ist er nur auf seiner Seite!“

„Lily!“, fuhr er ihr über den Mund und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Ich habe mich entschuldigt, oder? Mehr als einmal! Was willst du denn noch? Sag es mir, denn ich verstehe es nicht!“

„Du bist so ein blöder Wichser, Snape! Ich habe dir mehr als eine Chance gegeben! Habe dir versucht klar zu machen, was du für eine Scheiße anstellst! Nein, aber auf mich muss man ja nicht hören, oder? Treib dich bloß weiter mit deinen Todesserfreunden rum! Das wird noch Früchte tragen!“

Oh nein, jetzt geht das schon wieder los! , dachte er genervt. Er hatte Lily früher sehr gern gehabt, aber mittlerweile war sie ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für ihn.

„Jetzt hör’ auf! Wenn es immer noch um diese Schlammblut-Sache geht …“

„Du begreifst es einfach nicht, oder?“, ging sie ihn an. „Dir ist alles scheißegal! Jeder ist dir scheißegal, Hauptsache du kommst davon!“

Er wusste nicht warum, aber gerade jetzt viel ihm etwas ein, das er einmal über die ausgeprägte Feindschaft zwischen Slytherins und Gryffindors gelesen hatte: „Man kann einem Löwen nicht beibringen listig zu sein und einer Schlage nicht zu brüllen!“ Vielleicht stimmte es ja. Vielleicht waren sie mittlerweile einfach zu verschieden geworden. Die Häusereinteilungen schlugen sich für gewöhnlich erst in der Pubertät nieder, wenn sich der menschliche Charakter erstmals fest formte und nicht mehr seiner kindlichen Naivität frönte.

„Gut möglich.“, gab Severus zu. Er ging an ihr vorbei. Etwas in seinem Inneren verwirrte ihn in jenem Augenblick zutiefst. Etwas, das wollte, dass er hier blieb, doch er ging. Er ging, bevor etwas geschah, das ihm dann noch Leid tun würde. Lily ließ er in ihrer Wut und ihren Tränen zurück. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

Nach der öffentlichen Züchtigung wurde es ruhig im Schloss. Vor allem, da Greed nun öfters Schüler in aller Öffentlichkeit auspeitschen ließ oder gar Schlimmeres mit ihnen anstellte. Angst breitete sich durch alle Schichten aus. Der Terror Voldemorts hatte nach Jahren nun auch in Hogwarts Einzug gefunden. Greed führte ein hartes Regiment, in dem es keinen Widerstand gab. Wer aufmuckte wurde gezüchtigt oder im Extremfall sogar getötet. Minerva McGonnagall hatte es lang mit angesehen. Zu lang. Trotzdem hielt sie, ebenso wie die restlichen Lehrer, den Ball flach. Greed sollte keinen Anlass bekommen seine sadistischen Phantasien zu befriedigen. Minerva versuchte alles, um möglichst viele Schüler zu schützen, doch manchmal konnte sie einfach nichts tun. Wenn sich ihre Schutzbefohlenen trotz aller Warnungen auflehnten war sie machtlos.

Sie hatte noch regen Kontakt zum Phönixorden – beziehungsweise von dem, was davon übrig war – und informierte Dumbledore regelmäßig über die Lage. Und das obwohl sie schon lange wusste, wer das Schlachtfeld als Sieger verließ. Doch es widerstrebte ihr sich hinzusetzen, die Hände in den Schoß zu legen und zu sehen was passiert.

Eines Abends wurde Minerva, zusammen mit der übrigen Lehrerschaft, überraschend zu einem Essen bei ihrem neuen Schulleiter gerufen. Greed war kein angenehmer Gastgeber. Schon allein deshalb, weil man nie wusste, ob er einen nicht aus einer Laune heraus am nächsten Baum aufhängen ließ.

Während dieses Geschäftsessens betrieb sie und alle anderen Anwesenden höfliche Konversation. Belanglose Themen brachten niemanden in Gefahr, jedoch kam Greed irgendwann auf die Rebellen zu sprechen.

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich vermute, Sie wissen alle warum ich hier bin, oder?“

„Um den Widerstand auszuradieren.“, antwortete Professor Slughorn schlicht.

„Ganz richtig. Nun …“ Greed begann plötzlich freudlos zu lachen. „Ich weiß, was sie allesamt über mich und meine Methoden denken. Sie denken, ich sei ein sadistisches Schwein, dem es Spaß macht Kinder zu quälen. So wie ein Junge, der Spinnen fängt, um ihnen schließlich die Beine auszureißen. Ich bin ehrlich, zu ihnen: Ich hasse diese Schule! Wirklich, ich bewundere sie alle, dass sie es Tag für Tag mit diesen kleinen Kröten in einem Zimmer aushalten.“ Die Lehrer schwiegen. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen, sich zu bewegen oder gar zu atmen. „Aber wissen sie, warum ich das hier mache?“

Nein, aber ich schätze, du wirst es uns gleich erzählen! , dachte Minerva.

Greed schenkte sich etwas Wein ein und schwenkte sein Glas.

„Meine Frau ist schwanger.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“, sagte Professor Taymen. Greed schenkte dem Kräuterkundelehrer keinerlei Beachtung.

„Und ich möchte, dass mein Sohn, in einer gesäuberten Zaubererschaft zur Welt kommt. In einer Welt, in der dieses vermaledeite Pack keinen Fuß mehr auf die Erde setzen kann, um den Geist unserer Kinder zu beschmutzen.“

„Entschuldigen Sie die Frage, General, aber wieso sind sie so sicher, dass es ein Junge wird?“, fragte Professor Slughorn höflich. Minerva hielt es für eine gefährliche Frage, auch, wenn sie wusste, dass sie irgendwie berechtigt war. Schließlich gab es keinerlei magische Mittel, um festzustellen, welchen Geschlechtes kommender Nachwuchs war.

„Was für eine Frage!“, knurrte Greed. „Glauben Sie denn wirklich, ein Mann wie ich wäre der potenzielle Vater eines Mädchens?“ Slughorn schwieg.

Na, da ist aber jemand von seiner Manneskraft überzeugt, was?

„Und was genau, wollen Sie unternehmen, um den Widerstand zu beseitigen?“, fragte Minerva, um zu verhindern, dass Horace etwas sagte, das ihn wortwörtlich Kopf und Kragen kosten konnte. Bei Greed wusste man schließlich nie.

„Es ist ganz einfach, Professor; wir spüren sie auf und bringen sie um. Wissen Sie, das wohl verwerflichste an diesen Separatistenpack ist wohl, dass sie grundsätzlich von einer falschen Idee ausgehen. Die glauben, wir wären alle gleich! Die setzen einen Jungen mit einem Alten gleich, einen Starken mit einem Schwachen, Wenige mit Vielen. Der gesamte Grundsatz des Widerstandes beruht auf einer irrealen Ideologie!“

„Und Sie glauben, Sie könnten diese Idee mit Waffengewalt aus der Welt schaffen?“, fragte Minerva vorsichtig. Greed begann hinterhältig zu lächeln.

„Meine Liebe, wenn wir jeden Separatisten und Sympathisanten erledigt, jedem Mitwisser die Zunge herausgeschnitten und jedes Stück Pergament verbrannt haben wird es niemanden mehr geben, der diese widerwärtige Ideologie verbreiten könnte. Man wird den Widerstand vergessen, ihre Ideen wird man vergessen und schließlich sind sie aus der Geschichte getilgt!“

Minerva lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Vollkommene Vernichtung! Voldemort würde erst dann aufhören … dieser endlose Bürgerkrieg würde erst aufhören, wenn sie alles und jeden umgebracht hatten. Greed war der lebendige Beweis für den Wahnsinn Voldemorts!

„Ich verstehe.“, meinte Minerva schlicht.

Greed erhob sein Glas. Die Lehrer taten es ihm augenblicklich nach.

„Auf den Dunklen Lord!“

„Auf den Dunklen Lord.“, schallte es von der Lehrerschaft zurück. Minerva trank ihren Wein und wusste zugleich, dass ihr aller Schicksal besiegelt war, wenn Greed es wollte. Sie wurden zu bloßen Marionetten degradiert. Greed war derjenige nach dessen Pfeife alle tanzen würden – selbst sie! Und sie konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen tun, außer zu hoffen, dass es doch noch einen Widerstand gab.

Severus Snape war jemand, dem es immer recht schnell gelang sich mit einer Situation abzufinden. Wenn jemand da war, der stärker war als er, dann versuchte er sich unterzuordnen. Ein natürlicher Überlebensreflex. Man legte sich als schwacher Wolf nicht mit dem Alphamännchen an, denn die Chance gegen dieses zu bestehen waren verschwindend gering. So war es auch heute.

Mittlerweile brach bereits der März an. Und er hatte nicht das Geringste getan. Er lehnte sich nicht auf. Er war ja schließlich nicht verrückt.

Ja, Lily hatte Recht. Er tat alles, um zu überleben, um mit heiler Haut davonzukommen. Er war nun mal nicht wie sie. Kein Gryffindor. Mut war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen. Er hätte gedacht, dass Lily das nach all den Jahren gewusst hätte. Warum sonst war er Potter und seiner Clique unterlegen? Sie hassten sich und verhexten sich gegenseitig, steuerten sich selbst in eine ewige Misere. Sich wehren … Severus hatte bis heute nie so recht begriffen, was das bedeutete. Es hieß nicht einen Stock zu nehmen und diesen seinem Gegenüber über den Kopf zu ziehen. Echtes Wehren war wohl etwas anderes; sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Doch er war in letzter Zeit drauf und dran sich unterkriegen zu lassen, zu resignieren, einfach zu machen, was man von ihm verlangte, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Er hatte einfach keine Lust mehr. Sollte der Rest doch seinen elenden Scheißdreck fabrizieren! Er wollte nicht mehr. Sollten die Todesser doch tun, was sie taten. Sollten die Reinblüter ihre Halbblütigen Freunde bemängeln und sie verstoßen. Er war selbst Halbblüter, doch es juckte ihn nicht. Er war sowieso allein. Zudem war Lucius immer noch auf seiner Seite. Die Slytherins hatten mehr oder weniger Respekt vor ihm. Wegen seines Wissens, seiner durch und durch reinblütigen Freunde und wegen denen, die wussten wie er im Fight Club gekämpft hatte. Was die anderen Häuser anging: Es war ihm scheißegal, was die dachten oder machten!

Ja, er war verbittert! Wer wäre das nicht? Irgendwie hatte er von Tag zu Tag weniger Lust sich mit der Welt abzugeben. Er ging in den Unterricht, lernte und das war’s. Mit Lucius und den anderen redete er über möglichst Unpolitisches. Wenn sich doch mal die Politik in ihre Gespräche mischte heuchelte er ihnen etwas über die Treue zum Dunklen Lord vor. Was ging es die an, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach?!

Lily dachte er sei ein Todesser? Fein, sollte sie es denken! Wenn er etwas anderes behauptete hörte sie ihm ja ohnehin nicht zu! Also; warum ihr nicht zeigen, was er von der Regierung hielt?

Ja, er log! Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst der Welt etwas vom linientreuen Möchtegerntodesser vorzuspielen. Aber so kam er am Besten. Greeds Leute ließen ihn in Ruhe und das war es worauf es ihm ankam. Scheißegal, was die anderen dachten!

Dazwischen schrieb Severus Jennifer nur einen Brief.

Ich kann leider nichts sagen. Gedulde dich bis zum Sommer.

S.

Er würde mit ihr bei seiner Rückkehr darüber reden. Mehr als das in einem Brief zu schreiben wäre zu gefährlich gewesen.

Severus gewöhnte sich in dieser Zeit eine bittere Kälte an, in allem, was er tat. Auch, wenn er diese Kälte manchmal nicht bis zum Schluss durchhalten konnte. Ab und an lag er nachts wach und dachte nach. Manchmal weinte er auch einfach nur still, ohne über irgendetwas nachzudenken.

Verbitterung, Wut, Angst – in den nächsten Wochen sammelte sich genug negative Energie in ihm, um ernsthaften Schaden anzurichten. Ja, vielleicht fehlte nur ein zündender Funke, um ihn dazu zu bringen, etwas Schlimmes anzustellen. Wahrlich wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen mit gezogenem Zauberstab durch das Schloss zu ziehen und auf seinem Weg alle ihm entgegenkommenden Personen zu massakrieren, aber was hätte er schon davon? Genugtuung? Sicher. Spaß? Vielleicht. Den sicheren Tod? Aber garantiert!

Er verwarf die Gedanken. Es waren „Böse Gedanken“, wie sein Vater das oft nannte.

Severus spürte selbst wie er drohte wieder abzudriften. So, wie nach dem Tod seiner Mutter. Er erwischte sich sogar wieder dabei wie er begann Leute zu beobachten. Komischer Weise spionierte er nicht irgendjemanden hinter, sondern ausgerechnet Lucius. Er wusste auch nicht warum. Zudem verbrachte sein alter Freund eine Menge Zeit mit Narzissa. Severus hatte eindeutig einige Etappen der Beziehung zwischen den Beiden verpasst, denn nicht selten sah er sie in irgendeiner einsamen Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes wild herumknutschen. Wenn dies der Fall war wurde er fast schon einwenig eifersüchtig auf sie.

Sicher, er hätte diese Eifersucht befriedigen können. Es gab in Hogwarts genügend weibliche Wesen, mit denen er sich hätte einlassen können. Aber er würde es niemals tun! Er hatte Jennifer! Und Severus war gewiss kein dreckiger Bastard, der in Abwesendheit seiner Lieben anfing mit irgendwelchen dummen Schlampen zu vögeln. Stattdessen stand er die Eifersucht durch, stand er die Verbitterung durch! Okay, nicht ganz. Manchmal holte er sich nachts, wenn alle schliefen, heimlich einen runter. Aber wer tat das nicht?

Und irgendetwas musste er tun. Irgendetwas! Selbst wenn es sich dabei um sinnleeres Onanieren handelte. Irgendetwas! Severus wusste selbst, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte und er würde durchdrehen. Er spürte wie das Räderwerk in seinem Gehirn an gefährlichen Stellen einrastete. Doch auch das musste er durchstehen und durfte nicht zulassen, dass er dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Egal wie sehr ihn die Situation mitnahm, er durfte es nicht zulassen!

Also beschloss er sich die nächsten vier Monate Tag für Tag zu quälen, sein Inneres zu verleugnen, dem Machthaber zu heucheln – nur, um zu überleben. Und es klappte ausgesprochen gut. Fast schon zu gut, musste er zugeben. Wahrscheinlich zweifelte am Ende kaum jemand daran, dass er wahrhaftig linientreu war.

Freiheit existierte für Severus Snape nur noch im Geist, in seinen Gedanken. Nirgendwo sonst!


	19. Dunkle Vorzeichen

Die Wochen und Monaten zogen geradezu rasant dahin. Der Sommer brach an und mit dem Sommer rückten auch die Prüfungen näher. Severus paukte in dieser Zeit viel, schließlich war es wichtig, dass er die Prüfungen bestand. Egal, was andere behaupten mochten, auch er hatte so seine schwachen Fächer. Und zu diesen Fächern gehörte unter anderem Arithmatik. In diesem Bereich ergänzte er sich wunderbar mit Lucius, denn dieser beherrschte die Zahlen besser als alles andere. Und Severus musste eingestehen, dass er in Arithmatik ein ähnlich hoffnungsloser Fall war wie Lucius in Zaubertränke – auch wenn er das ungern zugab. Viele Leute behaupteten ja gern von Severus er habe einen gestochen scharfen, logischen Verstand – logischer als der von Mr Spock! –, doch das war reine Legende. Er wusste selbst nicht mehr so recht wie diese entstanden war, glaubte allerdings es habe irgendetwas mit seinen überwiegend guten Noten zutun. Klar, er war kein irrationaler Möchte-gern-alles-Ficker a la James Potter, doch bis zur gefühlslosen, künstlichen Intelligenz aus „Star Trek I“ fehlte schon noch ein ganzes Stück. Ein universales Stück, mochte Severus behaupten, trotz seines stillen, zurückgezogenen Zustandes.

Eines Nachmittags kam es zu einer absonderlich, großen Ansammlung von Slytherins auf einem der Klos im 4. Stock. Der Grund war Avery, der behauptete einem Muggelstämmigen „Muggelknaller, die auch unter Wasser brannten“ abgenommen zu haben. Und tatsächlich hielt Severus’ Klassenkamerad einen Knaller der Marke „China-XXL-Atombombenböller“ in seiner Hand. Severus fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, ob seine reinblütigen Mitschüler überhaupt den Unterschied zwischen „Lustigen Kinderknaller“, „Kettenknaller“ und den berüchtigten „Chinaböllern“ – die meist nur in den Varianten „Groß“, „XXL“, „Gigantischer Böller“ und „Atombombe“ existierten – kannten. Er vermutete, dass das nicht der Fall war.

„Quatsch!“, rief Carrow. „Muggle haben doch gar nicht das Wissen für unlöschbares Feuer!“

„Hat der Typ aber gesagt! Das Teil wär von Mugglen und würde auch unter Wasser brennen.“, sagte Avery.

„Glaub ich nicht!“, rief ein anderer Slytherin.

„Na schön, dann Beweis ich es eben!“, sagte Avery und ging zu einer der Toiletten und zündete den Böller mit seinem Feuerzeug an. Die Schnur brannte und schnell warf er den Megaknaller ins Klo.

„Seht ihr!“, rief Avery triumphierend, als die Zündschnur auch unter Wasser zur Neige brannte. Seine Mitschüler sprangen hektisch zurück. Auch Severus suchte die Distanz zur Kloschüssel und dem darin befindlichen Böller.

„Was denn?“, fragte Avery dusslig, als habe er nicht begriffen, was gleich passieren würde.

Unter einem markerschütterndem Knallen ging die Toilettenschüssel in einer Explosion zu bruch. Es schleuderte Avery zurück, Keramik flog in alle Richtungen und Wasser überflutete den Boden. So war der Beweis erbracht – muggelige Chinaböller explodierten auch unter Wasser … und das nicht zu knapp!

Irgendwo im Flur schrie jemand aufgebracht und die Slytherins verdünnisierten sich vom Tatort. Severus nahm die Beine in die Hand, als er den alten Hausmeister Holkery erblickte. Der Alte eilte auf das Klo zu.

„WAS IST JETZT SCHON WIEDER?!“, keifte er. Erst nachdem Severus einige hundert Meter, diverse Klassenzimmer und Flure zwischen sich und Holkery gebracht hatte verlangsamte sich sein Schritt. Nachdem er über Monate hinweg mit Strafarbeiten bei ihm verbracht hatte wollte er nicht von ihm verdächtigt werden. Sollte Avery das doch selbst ausbaden!

Severus ging in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums. Unterwegs begegnete er ein paar Todessern, die ihn zwar misstrauisch beäugten, sich aber ansonsten nicht groß für ihn interessierten.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte bedrückende Ruhe. Er erkannte sofort den Grund für seine ungewöhnlich stillen Mitschüler. Jemand hatte den Tagespropheten an das Schwarze Brett im Raum geheftet. Severus drängte sich durch die Reihen seiner Mitschüler, um näher heran zu kommen. Der Prophet hatte ein großes Foto von Voldemort abgebildet. Darunter stand folgendes:

SCHWARZER LORD ERKLÄRT KRIEG MIT DEM WIDERSTAND FÜR BEENDET

In einer Rede vor dem Parlament erklärte der Dunkle Lord den Krieg mit der Widerstandsgruppe, die sich „Orden des Phönix“ nennt, für beendet. Zwar ist ihr Anführer – der berüchtigte Hexemeister Albus Brain Percival Wulfric Dumbledore, der über viele Jahrzehnte hinweg als Direktor in Hogwarts fungierte. – ein weiteres Mal entkommen, doch ist die Zahl der Kämpfer an seiner Seite verschwindend gering. Der Dunkle Lord betonte, dass alles an der Ergreifung Dumbledores zu setzen sei. Der Magier wurde vor knapp 4 Monaten während einer groß angelegten Ministeriumsoperation zusammen mit seinen Partisanentruppen aus der Festung Hogwarts vertrieben. Dabei kamen Schätzungsweise 37 Rebellen und 8 Kampfmagier des Ministeriums um. Dumbledore wurde als extrem gefährlich eingestuft und bereits am 14. Oktober 1971 offiziell zum Staatsfeind erklärt. Bis jetzt schlugen jedoch alle Ergreifungsversuche fehl.

Gerüchten zufolge will sich der Dunkle Lord persönlich mit dem Fall befassen.

Gleichzeitig kündigte der Dunkle Lord eine Rede im Magischen Rundfunk (MRF) an, die heute Abend um 20.00 Uhr live übertragen werden soll.

Severus letzter Hoffnungsschimmer löste sich in Luft auf. Nein, nicht mal in Luft! Viel eher in Nichts, in ein entsetzliches Vakuum, das seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigte.

Der Orden war tot! Es gab keinen Widerstand mehr! Und Dumbledores Ergreifung würde wohl bloß eine Frage der Zeit sein.

Langsam, beinah etwas apathisch, zog er sich aus der Menge zurück und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen. Welche Hoffnung gab es noch für ihn? Sollte er alles einfach akzeptieren? Akzeptieren, dass Freiheit und Gleichheit die größten Illusionen waren, die der Mensch jemals hervorgebracht hatte? Ja, womöglich musste es akzeptieren, wenn er überleben wollte. Vermutlich musste er einen Teil von sich selbst verleugnen.

Severus spürte wie er bei diesen Gedanken anfing zu zittern. Er erhob sich und eilte auf das Klo neben den Waschräumen der Slytherins. Drinnen war niemand. Alle waren sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, um die neusten Instruktionen des Ministeriums zu lesen.

Er spürte einen furchtbaren Brechreiz und stürzte in eine der Toilettenkabinen, um sich zu übergeben. Es dauerte nicht lang, da er zum Mittag nicht viel gegessen hatte. Nachdem Severus alles, was er heute im Laufe des Tages verdaut hatte, in die Kloschüssel entleerte und nur noch den sauren Geschmack von Magensäure auf seiner Zunge spürte, ließ er sich auf den kalten Boden fallen. Stille Tränen rannen über seine Wangen.

Warum heulte er eigentlich schon wieder? Gab es einen Grund wegen der scheiß Politik in London zu heulen? Das würde eh nichts daran ändern.

„Ich hasse sie alle so.“, wimmerte Severus kaum hörbar. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, erhob sich und ging zum Waschbecken.

Das ist doch alles nur Scheiße!

Er sah in den Spiegel vor sich und verspürte plötzlich eine unglaubliche, ungezähmte Wut. Voller Zorn schlug Severus den Spiegel ein, wobei ihm die Glassplitter die Hand zerschnitten. Einige Splitter blieben zudem im Fleisch stecken. Blut quoll aus seinen Wunden. Jedoch tat es Severus nicht wirklich weh. Er fühlte viel eher Genugtuung anstelle von Schmerz. Er schnappte sich das Handtuch, welches neben dem Waschbecken hing, und wickelte damit seine blutende Hand ein. Mit der linken Hand zückte er seinen Zauberstab und zielte auf den Spiegel.

„Reparo.“ Der Spruch klappte mit Links nicht so gut wie mit Rechts, dennoch setzte sich der Spiegel wieder gut zusammen. Severus verließ das Klo und durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Schüler drehten sich nach ihm um, doch er beachtete niemanden. Severus verließ den Raum und ging in den Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen zeigte er Madam Pomfrey seine Hand.

„Was haben Sie jetzt bloß wieder angestellt, Mr Snape?“, sagte die Krankenschwester, als sie die Splitter aus seiner Hand entfernte.

„Ich hatte einen Unfall.“

„Ach ja?“, sagte Pomfrey mit einer gewissen Strenge. Severus war klar, dass sie seine Lüge wohl erahnte. „Wissen Sie, ich finde es nicht gut, was Sie da machen.“

„Und was mache ich?“

„Wir machen alle schwere Zeiten durch, aber das ist kein Grund sich selbst so etwas anzutun.“

„Es war ein Unfall.“, wiederholte Severus.

„Na, wenn sie meinen.“, sagte Pomfrey und verband ihm seine Hand.

Severus war froh, dass sie nicht weiter auf ihn eindrang. Sollte sie doch glauben, was sie wollte – so wie alle anderen auch. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen sich für irgendetwas vor irgendjemanden zu rechtfertigen. Es war seine Sache und das sollte sie auch bleiben.

Als Severus Snape später ohne Abendbrot – denn Politik schlug wortwörtlich auf den Magen – in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte saßen die meisten älteren Schüler vor dem Radio und lauschten der Stimme ihres Führers. Severus hörte, ehrlich gesagt, nur mit einem Ohr hin, dennoch genug, um herauszufiltern, dass Voldemort nichts anderes als absolute Kontrolle plante – natürlich war das alles in wunderbar blumige Worte verpackt. Offiziell hatte er den Krieg für beendet erklärt, wohl aber nur, um das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu verbreiten.

„Sicherheit ist eine Illusion.“, hatte Jason Murlahey einmal zu ihm gesagt und er hatte Recht. Offiziell gab es keinen Krieg mehr. Offiziell war der Orden des Phönix geschlagen worden. Offiziell herrschten wieder Frieden, Recht und Ordnung in den Zaubererschaften. Offiziell existierte vieles, dass in Wirklichkeit nur eine trügerische Fata Morgana darstellte. Wenn sich die Menschen sicher fühlten fragte keiner nach Verschwundenen oder zu Tode Gefolterten. Wenn sich die Menschen sicher fühlten nahmen sie vieles hin, um diesen Zustand zu erhalten. Erst mit der Unsicherheit kamen die lästigen Fragen nach den Problemen und kritische Betrachtungsweisen zustande.

Severus wusste das, genauso wie es die Regierung wusste. Er schüttelte bloß den Kopf, als er sah wie seine Mitschüler sich das Geschwafel des Obersten anhörten. Sie hörten es und glaubten es womöglich auch. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man damit aufgewachsen war? Wenn einem von Kindheit an der Hass anerzogen wurde? Wenn ganze Generationen einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden?

Die Wenigsten wussten wohl wirklich für was sie da eiferten und in den Krieg zogen. Solche Leute kannte Severus nur zu genüge. Leute, die die Parolen der Todesser ohne bedenken nachbrüllten und Fahnen schwenkten. Leute, die sich bereit erklärten für ihr Vaterland zu sterben ohne sich je näher mit ihm befasst zu haben. Leute, die in den Todessern die Einheit suchten, dazugehören wollten, ohne jedoch auch nur einmal darüber nachzudenken wer dieser charismatische Irre im Ministerium war, den sie so vergötterten. Sie sahen nicht, was Voldemort tat. Sie sahen es nicht und deshalb interessierte es sie auch nicht! Sie wollten es nicht sehen. Sie verschlossen ihre Augen vor der Wahrheit, weil sie Angst hatten. Und ihre Angst machte sie für das System gefügig.

So war das. So würde es wohl auch in Zukunft sein.

Während die gesamte Zaubererschaft den Worten des Dunklen Lords lauschte machten sich Minerva McGonnagall und Horace Slughorn auf den Weg in den Wald. Sie schlichen an den Wachposten der Todesser vorbei. Im Schutze der finsteren, bewölkten Nacht war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass die Wachen und Patrouillen sie bemerken würden, trotzdem hätte jeder ihrer Schritte bei einem Verhör oder Schlimmeren enden können.

„Haben Sie eine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn Greeds Männer uns erwischen?“, sagte Slughorn atemlos, während sie durch den Wald eilten.

„Jetzt seien Sie nicht so ein Angsthase, Horace! Dumbledore braucht unsere Hilfe.“, sagte Minerva und spähte aufmerksam durch den Wald.

„Dumbledore. Dumbledore! Immer nur Dumbledore! Aber denken Sie einmal an sich oder mich, Minerva?“

„Seien Sie still!“, unterbrach sie die Klagen ihres Kollegen. „Da draußen ist jemand!“

Die beiden duckten sich hastig. Schritte nährten sich. Minerva spähte durch die Büsche.

Ein einzelner Todesser, der einen Rodweiler an der Leine führte, kam auf sie zu. Der Hund knurrte bedrohlich.

„Ruhig Junge. Was riechst du? Sind Muggel in der Nähe?“ Der Soldat zog seinen Zauberstab und kam direkt auf Minerva und Slughorn zu. Die beiden Lehrer pressten sich dichter ins Gebüsch. Für sie war das einfach, doch Slughorn war korpulent genug, um als schlafender Bär durchzugehen.

„Sie schocken den Hund, ich die Wache.“, flüsterte Minerva ihrem Kollegen zu. Slughorn nickte angespannt. Ohne Vorwarnung hechteten sie aus ihrer Deckung.

„Stupor!“

„STUPOR!“

„Was zum …?“ Der Todesser hatte keine Zeit, um zu reagieren und schon trafen ihn und seinen schnüffelnden Begleiter die Flüche. Sie klappten auf der Stelle in sich zusammen. Minerva und Slughorn schleppten den Wächter und seinen Hund ins Gebüsch.

„Ich hoffe das hat keiner Gehört.“, sagte Slughorn besorgt.

„Kommen Sie schon Horace, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“, trieb sie ihren Kollegen an.

„Jetzt lassen mich doch mal Luft holen! Ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste.“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber etwas abspecken.“, konnte es sich Minerva nicht verkneifen. Slughorn murmelte irgendetwas in seinen Bart hinein, von dem es wohl besser war, dass sie es nicht verstanden hatte.

Sie eilten weiter durch das Dickicht, stets auf der Hut vor unangenehmen Überraschungen. Auf einem Hügel unweit der Spinnenhöhle blieben sie schließlich stehen. Die Todesser wagten sich kaum hierher. Bei allen Willen die Gegend zu kontrollieren dachten sie stets an ihr eigenes Wohl. Und dieses würde sich nicht lang in der Nähe eines Acrumantulabaus halten.

„Hauptsache Hagrids Spinnenfreund hat sie nicht zum Abendbrot vernascht.“, gab Slughorn zu bedenken.

„Hagrid hat Aragog und seine Kinder angewiesen nur Todesser zu fressen.“, antwortete Minerva trocken.

„Oh, wie erfreulich.“

Sie warteten auf dem Hügel bis sich ihnen Schritte nährten. Slughorn und Minerva duckten sich und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Aus dem Schatten trat schon bald eine Gruppe von Magiern. Einer von ihnen überragte sie alle um einiges. Minerva erkannte diesen Mann als den Halbriesen Ragnar.

„Überpünktlich!“, sagte Slughorn nach einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Tja, Horace, so punktgenau ist nicht einmal der U.S.-Marine-Korps.“, sagte der Mann, der die Partisanengruppe anführte. Er war groß, schlank, etwa in Minervas Alter und war – so wie der Rest der Truppe – von oben bis unten mit Dreck beschmiert. Zudem trug er – wie die meisten Phönixkrieger, die im Kampfeinsatz waren – Armeestiefel, Militärhosen und einen schwarzen Pullover.

„Serji.“, sagte Minerva und umarmte den Mann. „Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Das Ministerium sagte es gäbe kaum noch Leute im Orden.“

„Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen. Die Propaganda spricht von Siegen, selbst, wenn sie keine erringen.“ Serji löste seine Arme von der Frau, die ihm mehr als alles andere bedeutete. „Kommt. Wir haben viel zu besprechen und Dumbledore hat wenig Zeit.“

„Dumbledore ist hier? In der Höhle des Löwen?“, hauchte Slughorn ehrfürchtig.

„Ja, wir führen euch zu ihm. Allerdings müssen wir euch die Augen verbinden. Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

Minerva und Slughorn ließen sich ohne Widerworte die Augen verbinden und von ihren Mitstreitern durch den Wald geleiten. Als man ihnen die Binden wieder abnahm trauten sie zunächst ihren Augen nicht. Man hatte sie ins Dorf der Zentauren geführt. So etwas hatte es noch nie gegeben. Der Häuptling Bane riss normalerweise jeden in Stücke, der auch nur einen Schritt zu tief in das Revier seines Volkes machte. Und Magier konnte er von allen Zweibeinern am wenigsten leiden. Nicht unberechtigt, wie man hinzufügen sollte. Der Ort war wunderschön. Das Pferdevolk hatten seine Hütten aus Holz, Laub und Steinen gebaut. Wie es ihrer Religion entsprach hatten sie dafür keine Bäume gefällt, sondern alles aus dem gebaut, was sie fanden. Es mussten ein paar hundert Zentaurenfamilien hier leben.

Serji nahm Minerva sanft an die Hand.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er.

„Furchtbar.“

„Hat Greed dir etwas getan?“, fragte Serji besorgt.

„Nein, nein.“ Minerva atmete schwer. „Ich bin einfach jeden Tag für dieses Schwein da und lasse mich von ihm herumschubsen. Greed behandelt uns alle nur wie Vieh.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch durchhalte.“

Serji wandte sich ihr zu und strich ihr über die Wange. Es schien als liege ihm etwas auf den Lippen. Sie sah immer, wenn Serji etwas auf dem Herzen lag, doch er sagte nichts.

„Was ist, wenn es doch wahr ist?“, sagte Minerva. Serji sah sie für eine Sekunde verdutzt an. „Was ist, wenn wir nicht gewinnen können? Wenn Dumbledore uns alle in den Tod führt?“

„Zweifelst du an ihm?“, fragte Serji. Es war keine Anschuldigung, sondern eine einfache Frage.

„Ich zweifle an allem, Serji.“

„Du wirst sehen, Minerva. Irgendwann wird es die Wende geben. Voldemort kann nicht für alle Ewigkeit existieren. Egal, was er selbst behauptet, er ist immer noch ein Mensch. Und Menschen kann man töten.“ Er legte ihr den Arm um die Hüfte und führte sie langsam durch das Dorf.

„Was hat Albus vor?“, fragte Minerva, als ihr Mann sie zu einer kunstvoll gefertigten Hütte aus Holz und Laub führte.

„Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Geh hinein. Horace ist schon drin.“

Minerva nickte und betrat die Hütte. Die inneren Räumlichkeiten waren für die Zentauren ungewöhnlich Eingerichtet. Es gab einen großen, verzierten Tisch, an welchen Dumbledore und Slughorn an der Seite von Bane saßen. Auch die Wände waren kunstvoll verziert. Bildnisse von Zentauren waren ins Holz geschnitzt, ebenso wie Dinge in der alten Sprache der Pferdemenschen. Magisch erzeugtes Licht beleuchtete das Innere der Hütte so, dass es schien, als würden sie sich im Wald befinden. Dieses Licht wurde jedoch nicht von Dumbledore erzeugt. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung waren Zentauren fähige Magier, nur nannten sie sich bewusst nicht so. Magisch begabte Zentauren nannten sich „Druiden“. Ebenso war die Art wie sie Magie verwendeten und Fokusierten eine völlig andere, wie die der Menschen. Einige Bewaffnete Zentauren standen um Dumbledore, Slughorn und Bane herum. Sie beobachteten die beiden Hexer zunächst aufmerksam, doch als Minerva eintrat widmeten sie ihr den Großteil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„Darf ich eintreten, Sha-Rhan?“, fragte Minerva mit dem gebotenen Respekt. Bane nickte ihr höflich zu.

„Es freut mich einen weiteren Menschen hier Willkommen zu heißen, der sich unserer Sitten bewusst ist.“, sagte Bane. „Kommt heran. Euer Rat ist von Nöten.“

Minerva ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder.

„Albus, worum geht es? Warum dieses Treffen?“, fragte sie kurz angebunden.

„Ich habe bei meiner Flucht einige Dinge im Schloss zurücklassen müssen, die mir sehr wichtig sind. Jedoch kann ich unmöglich in Hogwarts eindringen. Nicht bei all den Todessern, die Greed hier stationiert hat.“

„Sie kommen nicht zurück?“

„Nein, Minerva. Zumindest nicht in naher Zukunft. Ich will die Lehrer- und Schülerschaft nicht stärker in diesen Krieg hineinziehen als nötig.“

„Greed kontrolliert alles, Dumbledore! Und er will eine Reinigung vollziehen.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

„Er plant eine Selektion. Ich habe in seinem Arbeitszimmer Listen und Pläne gesehen. Es scheint als wolle er alle Mugglestämmigen und nicht linientreuen Halbblüter zu Zwangsarbeitern machen. Er will offenbar irgendwelche Umbaumaßnahmen vornehmen, die die Verteidigungslinien des Schlosses betreffen. Dafür braucht er viele Männer. Mehr Sklaven, als ihm Askaban liefern kann.“

„Ich verstehe.“, sagte Dumbledore. Minerva versuchte wenigstens einen Hauch von Mitgefühl in den Augen des ehemaligen Direktors zu finden. Doch da war nichts. Nichts außer kalten, strategischen Überlegungen, die in seinem Hinterkopf abliefen.

„Das sind ihre Schüler!“, sagte Minerva mit einem Hauch von Zorn.

„Ich weiß. Glauben Sie nicht, ich würde mich nicht um das Leid jedes Einzelnen sorgen, den ich diesem Wahnsinnigen überließ. Aber ich fürchte unser General handelt nur im Namen eines anderen Wahnsinnigen.

Minerva, es ist von ungeahnter Wichtigkeit, dass Sie mir Folgendes besorgen: Ein kleiner, schwarzer Kasten. Er befindet sich im Nord-Gewölbe, in der Nähe des Trollkerkers. In der Kammer neben dem Wärterquartier. Suchen Sie nach dem erlegten Eber. Wenn Sie den Kasten haben, lassen Sie ihn unverzüglich meinem Bruder zukommen.“

„Aberforth? Kann der überhaupt auf so etwas aufpassen?“, fragte Slughorn.

„Was ist in dem Kasten?“, wollte Minerva wissen.

„Was Minerva nicht weiß, macht sie nicht heiß.“, war alles, was Dumbledore darauf zu sagen wusste. Sie wäre ihm dafür am Liebsten an den Hals gegangen. Sie setzte ihr Leben aufs Spiel und er wusste nichts anderes, als ihr alte Redensarten an den Kopf zu werfen! Typisch Dumbledore!

„Na schön, was haben Sie vor?“, versuchte sie es.

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Sie wissen ohnehin schon zu viel!“ Auch das war typisch Dumbledore! Wenn er einmal auf stur schaltete war er absolut unnachgiebig.

„Seien Sie sich in einer Sache gewiss; Maximus Greed wird nicht für immer herrschen, ebenso wenig wie Lord Voldemort. Die Wende wird kommen!“

Die Wende wird kommen. Das hörte sie in letzter Zeit ständig. Doch wann sollte das sein? Wann würde sich der unheilvolle Nebel um sie herum lichten? Sie hoffte inständig, dass Dumbledore Recht behalten würde. Und sie hoffte, dass er sie nicht einfach alle im Stich ließ.

Bis es soweit war würde sie ihr Leben für einen ungewissen Sieg aufs Spiel setzten. Sie tat das alles nicht, weil sie glaubte richtig zu handeln oder, weil sie an den Todessern Rache üben wollte. Nein, sie tat es, weil sie fest daran glaubte, dass es getan werde musste! Voldemort und seine Mörder mussten verschwinden. Nur so konnten die Zaubererschaften zu dem Frieden finden, der ihnen so lange verwehrt blieb. Die Aussicht auf ein Ende des ewigen Blutvergießens war alles, was sie antrieb.

Als sie später ins Schloss zurückkehrte dachte sie an Serji. Stets hatte sie Angst, dass er fallen könne. Doch dieses Risiko gingen sie alle ein. Minerva während ihrer Spionagearbeit an Greeds Seite und ihr Mann im direkten Kampf mit den Todessern.

Ein Risiko, dass ihrer aller Leben bestimmte.

Severus Snape, gefangen in seiner mittlerweile nur zu alltäglichen Lethargie, hätte nie geglaubt, dass es jemals etwas geben könnte, dass mit solch unvorstellbarer Kraft aus ihm heraus brach, dass selbst ein Sirius Black die Nerven verlor. Doch genau so etwas geschah in der letzten Schulwoche, kurz nach Ende der Prüfungen.

Er kam gerade ins Klassenzimmer – Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stand an – und wurde beim Gang zu seinem Sitzplatz mal wieder von den üblichen potterischen und blackischen Beleidigungen heimgesucht, als etwas mit ihm geschah. Ein jäher Impuls ergriff Besitz von ihm.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung schnappte Severus sich das Ende von Potters Bank und warf sie um. Die beiden Idioten waren so überrascht, dass sie von ihren Stühlen fielen. Doch damit nicht genug. Severus hatte gerade erst Blut geleckt. Er nahm Bücher von anderen Bänken und warf damit nach den Beiden. Warf weitere Bänke um, nahm Stühle und schleuderte sie umher. Schüler schrieen auf, sprangen zur Seite, kreischten hysterisch als Antwort auf seine entflammte Zerstörungswut.

„Na los! Kommt schon, ihr Säcke! Habt ihr etwa Angst?“, rief er in den Raum. Immer wieder bewarf er Schüler mit Einrichtungsgegenständen und Unterrichtsutensilien. Davon war die potterische Clique ebenso betroffen wie völlig fremde Schüler. Es war ihm egal, wen er traf. Sie hatten alle ihre Strafe verdient! Alle! Die Potteridioten, weil sie ihn von der ersten Klasse an fertig gemacht hatten. Die anderen, weil sie nur dastanden und nichts taten. Das waren alles Idioten, die es verdient hatten, dass man ihre kleinkarierte Welt mal so richtig auf den Kopf stellte! Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten!

Severus ließ es raus! Alles!

„SNAPE! HÖREN SIE AUF!“, schrie plötzlich Professor Slughorn hinter ihm. Offenbar hatte ihn jemand geholt. Na und! Das war ihm egal! „WAS TUN SIE DA?“

„ICH … DEKORIERE UM, PROFESSOR!!“, schrie Severus geradezu belustigt und warf noch einige Bänke um. „EIN FÜR ALLE MAL!!“

„SOFORT – AUFHÖREN!“ Slughorn richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen, Professor?“, rief Severus gespielt.

„ALLERDINGS!“

Ohne Hemmungen schnappte er sich ein Buch und warf es nach seinem Lehrer. Slughorn wehrte es mit seinem Zauberstab ab.

„Sie bewerfen einen Lehrer!“, empörte sich Slughorn.

„Pah, ich bewerfe noch ganz andere Leute!“, rief Severus.

„Der ist total von der Rolle!“, sagte ein Schüler in der Nähe. „Völlig irre, der Typ!“

Severus lachte und machte erneut Jagd auf seine Mitschüler. Er musste zugeben, dass es irgendwie Spaß machte. Es erfüllte ihn diesen Haufen so zu erschrecken, dass sie noch nachts davon träumen würden. Einmal in seinem Leben würden sie ihn fürchten! Einmal!

„Wenn Sie nicht aufhören, sehe ich mich gezwungen …“, begann Slughorn.

„Wozu? Hä?“, rief Severus. Diese offenen Aggressionen fühlten sich einfach großartig an.

„Hierzu.“, sagte Slughorn, trat auf ihn zu, packte ihn am Kragen und verpasste ihn einen derartigen Fausthieb, dass er sofort ohnmächtig zu Boden ging.

„Guter Schlag, Professor.“, war das letzte, was sein Verstand noch vernahm, bevor er sich schlafen legte.


	20. Nathans Abschied

Severus Snape erwachte mit einer Migräne, die ihresgleichen suchte, im Krankenflügel. Auf seinem Kopf lag ein Pack Eiswürfel. Kaum, dass er die Augen geöffnet hatte, kam auch schon Madam Pomfrey herangewuselt.

„Sie sind wach. Gut.“ Sie stemmte die Arme in die Seiten und blickte ihn finster an.

On nein, jetzt kommt’s …

Bei ihm läuteten alle Alarmglocken. Er hatte die gute Poppy bis jetzt nur einmal so gesehen und das war in der vierten Klasse gewesen, als Lucius Potter seinen Kessel über den Kopf ausgeschüttet hatte. Es war ein Schrumpftrank gewesen, den sein Freund jedoch furchtbar zusammengepanscht hatte. Potter bekam riesige Pusteln und Haarausfall von dem Zeug. Severus hätte fast gekichert, als er daran dachte wie der Superquidditchspieler danach ausgesehen hatte.

„Ich werde Professor Slughorn informieren, dass sie wach sind.“

„Jetzt ist aber jemand sauer, was?“, rutschte es Severus heraus. Manchmal war sein Mund einfach schneller als sein Gehirn.

„Sie können bloß froh sein, dass der Professor davon absieht den Direktor über ihr Verhalten zu informieren.“, tadelte Pomfrey. Ohne darauf zu warten, ob ihr Patient noch etwas Schnippisches zu entgegnen hatte ging sie davon.

Severus legte sich den Eisbeutel genau auf sein Gesicht.

Mann, wo hat der Kerl nur gelernt so zuzuschlagen? Ist ja nicht wahr! Traut man dem alten Sluggy gar nicht zu, einen derart auszuknocken.

Wenige Minuten später hörte er die Türen zum Krankenflügel geräuschvoll aufschlagen und mehre Paar Füße auf ihn zukommen. Er nahm sich den Beutel vom Gesicht und wartete schon auf eine Standpauke, gewaltige Mengen an eingebüssten Hauspunkten sowie Strafarbeiten bis er alt und grau wurde.

Professor Slughorn trat ihm gegenüber – mit einer Mischung aus Groll und Mitleid im Gesicht.

„Bitte lassen Sie uns allein, Poppy.“, sagte er. Die Krankenschwester nickte und ging ohne umschweife in ihr Büro. Sein Lehrer verschränkte die Arme und blickte auf ihn herab.

„Nun, Snape, wollen Sie mir vielleicht etwas erklären?“

Er war stinksauer! Soviel entnahm Severus Slughorns Stimme. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und versuchte seine Kopfschmerzen möglichst zu ignorieren.

„Nun, wissen Sie …“

„Was war das?“, fiel ihm Slughorn ins Wort. „Ein Amoklauf?“

„Also so würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen …“

Ich schon. , meinte eine gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Sie sind mir ein Rätsel, Severus. Ich verstehe Sie, ehrlich gesagt, nicht.“

Ich auch nicht. , meinte seine innere Stimme und er hätte dieser am Liebsten einen kräftigen Arschtritt verpasst.

„Sie sind ein intelligenter Junge. Und ich glaube, Sie wissen, was passieren würde, wenn ich diesen Fall beim Schulleiter melden würde.“, sagte Slughorn weiter.

„Tja, ich schätze, ich würde auf der Streckbank landen.“, sagte Severus. „Aber weiß er es nicht längst?“

„Selbst wenn einer seiner Männer ihm Bericht erstattet hat, ist das immer noch eine häuserinterne Angelegenheit mit welcher sich der Direktor nicht befassen muss.“

„Warum schützen Sie mich?“, fragte Severus. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie wäre es ihm lieber gewesen für seine Tat entsprechend behandelt zu werden.

„Weil ich niemanden leichtfertig ans Messer liefere. Und ich stark hoffe, dass sich bei Ihnen langsam wieder das Gehirn meldet. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, warum Sie das getan haben, aber ich hoffe für Sie, dass das nicht zur Angewohnheit wird.“

„Und meine Strafe?“, fragte Severus, der es endlich hinter sich haben wollte.

„Ich schätze 100 Hauspunkte Abzug sollten als Abschreckung reichen – auch, wenn wir dadurch die Quidditchpunkte des letzten Spiels einbüßen, aber manchmal muss man eben Prioritäten setzen. Nicht wahr, Mr Snape?“ Er hatte Slughorn noch nie so Sarkastisch erlebt. Das verstörte Severus, immerhin war er doch immer der Einzige, der mit Sarkasmus um sich warf. „Hinzu kommt, dass ich den Vorfall wohl oder übel in ihrem Zeugnis erwähnen muss.“

„Damit kann ich leben.“

„Ich bin gerade am Überlegen, ob Strafarbeit noch etwas bei Ihnen bewirkt, Snape. Aber da Sie nach ihrer kleinen Saufparty mit Mr Murlahey 6 Monate Klodienst offensichtlich so gut weggesteckt haben, komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass Sie wohl unerschütterlich sind.“

Na ja, zumindest fast.

„Ich nehme deshalb an, dass Ihnen Putzdienst für den Zeitraum eines ganzen Jahres auch gar nichts ausmachen könnte.“, sagte Slughorn und wirkte nun sehr gereizt. Severus hätte fast erwartet, dass er anfing zu fauchen, die Zähne fletschte, den Schwanz hochstellte und die Ohren anlegte.

„Das ist alles.“, sagte Slughorn und wandte sich ab. „Kommen Sie wieder zur Besinnung. Ich weiß nicht wogegen Sie ankämpfen, aber so wie sich dieser Kampf bei Ihnen äußert, würde ich vorschlagen, dass Sie damit aufhören.“ Sein Lehrer ging zur Tür und verließ den Krankenflügel.

Severus wusste was er meinte. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er auch, dass Slughorn Recht hatte. Und ja, es war nicht richtig gewesen, doch etwas in ihm, etwas in seiner Seele wollte es so.

Die letzte Woche verging recht schnell. Auch wenn Severus andere Schüler immer wieder hinter seinen Rücken tuscheln hörte. Und alle taten das. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs … ja, auch die Slytherins. Sie redeten über diesen „Verrückten“, der ohne ersichtlichen Grund ein ganzes Klassenzimmer verwüstete. Für Potter und seine Clique war diese Angelegenheit natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie dadurch noch eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hatten. Es hatte Potters und Blacks Stolz deutlich verletzt, dass Severus sie vor der ganzen Klasse so fertig gemacht hatte. Auch, wenn er sie nicht direkt verprügelt hatte, waren die beiden doch als Verlierer aus dem Ring gestiegen.

Severus hatte die letzten Tage kaum noch Ruhe vor den beiden. Wenn sie ihm keine verbalen Obszönitäten entgegenbrachten, dann lauerten sie irgendwo mit gezückten Zauberstäben.

Er hatte es sich dadurch angewöhnt stets mit Lucius im Schlepptau durch die Flure zu gehen. Wenn er in Begleitung war trauten sich diese Gryffindorpappnasen nicht an ihn heran.

Am letzten Tag bekamen sie schließlich von ihrem Hauslehrer ihre Zeugnisse. Lucius drehte den Giftzettel gleich um, als er seine Note in Zaubertränke sah.

Severus’ Zensuren waren hingegen auf dem gewohnt hohem Niveau. Allerdings sprang ihm sofort seine Beurteilung seitens Slughorns ins Auge:

Mr Snape zeigte in diesem Jahr ein sehr negatives, auffälliges Verhalten. Dazu zählten u.a. der übermäßige Alkoholgenuss, während der Schulzeit, sowie verbale Ausfälle und Vandalismus.

„Ich werde es in Ihrem Zeugnis erwähnen müssen.“ Na danke, auch!

Eines musste man Slughorn lassen; er stand zu seinem Wort.

„Vater, köpft mich!“, murrte Lucius, als sie nach der Ausgabe in Richtung des Bahnhofs gingen. Ihr Gepäck war von den Hauselfen bereits nach unten gebracht worden.

„Er weiß doch, dass du mies in dem Fach bist.“, sagte Severus.

„Ha, aber er hält mir immer vor, es läge mir im Blut. Als ob Blut etwas damit zutun hätte!“

Severus antwortete nichts darauf.

„Na ja, Mutter wird es verstehen, denke ich.“, sagte Lucius nicht sehr überzeugt. „Und was machst du in den Ferien?“

Severus horchte auf. Das kam so gut wie nie zur Sprache. Sie waren zwar Freunde, aber in den Ferien besuchten sie sich kaum.

„Warum?“, fragte Severus.

„Mutter lässt fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast die letzten 2 Wochen bei uns zu verbringen.“

„Also ich weiß nicht.“, zierte sich Severus. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Ich will wirklich nicht unhöflich sein, aber bei mir steht im Augenblick einiges auf der Kippe.“

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Egal, überleg’ es dir und sag einfach Bescheid.“

„Hmm.“, machte Severus. Er war nicht unbedingt begeistert von dem Angebot. Zwar hatte er ihn schon früher in den Ferien für längere Zeit besucht, aber ihm stand momentan nicht der Sinn danach. Schon gar nicht, wenn Abraxas seinen Reinblutwahn wieder auslebte. Lucius’ Vater hatte zwar nie Severus’ Familie kennen gelernt, doch wusste er, dass er ihm nicht viel abgewann. Was bei Abraxas jedoch zur Normalität gehörte, immerhin gab es kaum etwas, dem der etwas abgewann.

Als die alljährliche Schülerkolonne den Bahnhof in Hogsmade erreichte, erlebten sie ihr blaues Wunder. Einige Todesser, angeführt von Observatoren, blockierten den Weg zum Zug.

„Was geht hier vor?“, rief Professor McGonagall, die in Begleitung des Wildhüters Hagrid und der restlichen Hauslehrer die Schüler eskortierte.

„Anweisungen von General Greed, Professor.“, sagte einer der Observatoren, dessen Abzeichen auf den Rang eines Leutnants hinwiesen.

„Was für Anweisungen?“

„Eine Selektion. Die Muggelstämmigen haben keine Befugnis eine Heimreise anzutreten.“

„Wie bitte?“, rief Professor McGonagall empört. Ihre rechte Hand zuckte für eine Sekunde in die Richtung ihrer Robe. Sie war bereit einen offenen Kampf zu riskieren, wenn es nötig wurde.

„Wir machen hier nur unsere Arbeit, Professor. Die Anweisung kommt von höchster Stelle. Leisten Sie keinen Widerstand. Das ist es nicht wert.“, beschwor sie der Offizier.

„Ich … ich werde mich einen Moment mit meinen Kollegen beraten. Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“, sagte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und trommelte schnell alle Lehrer in der Menge zusammen. Severus sah, wie sie einige Minuten, abseits der Schülerschar, leise aber heftig miteinander redeten.

Die meisten Schüler hatten wohl noch nicht mitgekriegt, um was es ging, doch die einige schienen trotzdem beunruhigt. Auch Severus war das Ganze nicht geheuer.

Sie selektierten die Schüler, aber warum wollten sie dann ausgerechnet die Muggelstämmigen nicht gehen lassen? Wenn es dem Regime um die Aussonderung „schlechten Blutes“ ging, warum behielten sie sie dann hier? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller gewesen sie auszusperren und womöglich nach Askaban zu schicken?

McGonagall und die anderen Lehrer traten nun auf den Offizier und seine Männer zu.

„Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen, aber sollte den Schülern auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt werden …“

„Dann was?“, forderte der Leutnant sie höhnisch heraus. „Wollen Sie eine Beschwerde einreichen?“

„Oh ja, das werde ich.“, sagte McGonagall.

„Wirklich? Klingt ja fast so, als seien Sie Sympathisantin?“

„Nein, das bin ich nicht, aber ich mache nur meinen Job.“

„Ja, Professor. Natürlich, und ich mache meinen.“, sagte der Offizier.

„Ja, das tun Sie. Aber Zweifellos entstehen durch unsere Berufe und unterschiedlichen Ziele gewaltige Interessenkonflikte.“

Der Leutnant lächelte Professor McGonagall nun geradezu liebevoll an.

„Ich fürchte, die Interessen des Ministeriums stehen über denen von Pädagogen.“

„Das fürchte ich auch.“, meinte McGonagall und trat zur Seite. Der Offizier nickte ihr zu.

Dieser zog nun seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn sich an die Kehle und murmelte leise etwas. Kurz darauf erhallte seine Stimme wie durch ein Mikrofon über den Bahnsteig.

„Blutstatusüberprüfung! Ausweise bereithalten!“

Die Todesser und Observatoren schwärmten aus und überprüften alle Schüler. Da die ganze Schule hier versammelt war dauerte es entsprechend lange.

Severus zeigte seinen Ausweis ohne jegliche Regung und sah, wie die Todesser die Muggelstämmigen von der Gruppe trennten. Dabei entdeckte er Lily.

Severus sah zu wie sie sie wegführten. In jenem Moment wollte Etwas in seinem Inneren kämpfen und sie von ihnen befreien. Doch er tat es nicht. Er stand nur völlig teilnahmslos da und schaute zu. Severus wusste, dass er nichts ändern konnte. Mit oder ohne Kampf; die endgültige Selektion würde stattfinden – überall. Nicht nur in Hogwarts, sondern in jedem Lebensbereich der magischen Gesellschaft.

Die endgültige Selektion würde darüber entscheiden wer leben durfte und wer zum Sterben bestimmt war.

Knapp eine Stunde später hatten die Todesser alle Muggelstämmigen von den restlichen Schülern getrennt. Der Hogwarts-Express setzte sich, nachdem alle Übrigen eingestiegen waren, langsam in Bewegung.

Severus Snape saß zusammen mit Lucius in einem der hintersten Wagons. Er sah schweigend aus dem Fenster, während Lucius in sein Tagebuch kritzelte.

„Warum hat deine Mutter mich eingeladen?“, fragte Severus unvermittelt.

„Was?“ Lucius blickte auf und schob sich seine Brille nach oben, da sie im Begriff war ihm von der Nase zu rutschen.

„Warum will sie, dass ich komme?“

Lucius schlug sein Tagebuch zu und lehnte sich zurück.

„Ich schätze, Sie denkt, dass es eine schöne Idee ist.“

„Ach wirklich?“

„Ich weiß nicht worauf du hinaus willst, Sev.“, sagte Lucius und setzte sich seine Brille ab.

„Na ja, ich finde es nur eigenartig, dass ausgerechnet ich eingeladen werde. Ich, ein dreckiger Halbblüter.“

Lucius schnaubte und lehnte sich zu ihm nach vorn.

„Was soll das? Wir sind Freunde. Oder etwa nicht? Mutter weiß das. Sie dachte du würdest dich freuen.“

Severus antwortete nicht, sondern sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was mit dir los ist. Erst zerlegst du das Klassenzimmer und jetzt tust du so komisch …“

„Sie haben die Muggelstämmigen mitgenommen. Das bedeutet Halbblüter, wie ich, sind auch irgendwann dran.“ Severus blickte seinen Freund direkt an. „Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich mich von dir distanziere.“

„Was redest du da?“

„Ach, vergiss es!“, brummte Severus.

Lucius sah ihn an und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Okay, ich verstehe ja, dass du dir wegen Greed sorgen machst. Mutter mag dich sehr gern, Sev. Und Vater … na ja, Vater ist eben Vater.“

Severus blickte seinen Freund abschätzend an. Das klang so gar nicht nach dem Lucius Malfoy, den er kannte.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch. Keiner dieser verfluchten Separatisten. Sollten Sie wirklich irgendwann anfangen die Halbblüter in der Schule auszusondern, dann wärst du vermutlich der allerletzte den sie verdächtigen würden. Du bist auf der richtigen Seite, Sev, also mach dir keine Gedanken.“, sagte Lucius.

Na toll, selbst mein bester Freund ist von meiner Regimetreue überzeugt.

„Meinst du?“, fragte Severus.

„Ja.

Er nickte bloß und lehnte sich zurück. Fast wünschte Severus sich, er hätte in letzten Monaten nicht so gute Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet. Aber so war es geschehen. Wenn er überleben wollte musste er seine Rolle aufrechterhalten – komme, was wolle.

Nur Jennifer sollte wissen, wer er wirklich war. Alle anderen könnten darauf warten bis die Hölle gefror!

Maximus Greed kniete vor jenem einen Herren, den er besaß. Der Herr über alles und jeden in diesem Land. Der einzig wahre Gebieter über die Magierschaften.

„Erhebt Euch. Welche Nachrichten bringt Ihr mir?“, sagte Lord Voldemort. Er war ein großer Mann und er wäre womöglich sogar hübsch gewesen, wenn er nicht diese schlangenartigen Züge besessen hätte. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant – so wie fast alles an ihm. Voldemort trug nur eine schwarze Robe.

„Die Selektierung der Schüler von Hogwarts ist beinah abgeschlossen. Phase 2 des Umstrukturierungsprogramms kann nun beginnen.“, erklärte Greed.

„Sehr gut. Wirklich ausgezeichnet.“

„Mein Herr, ich wäre dafür die Lehrer ebenfalls auszuwechseln. Viele von ihnen scheinen unserer Sache nicht dienlich oder beugsam. Es liegt immer noch Dumblesdores Geist auf ihnen. Ich kann die Separatisten unter ihnen förmlich riechen.“

„Was die Schule anbelangt; so tut, was ihr für nötig erachtet. Ich habe volles Vertrauen in Eure Fähigkeiten, Maximus.“, sagte Voldemort und schritt durch seinen Thronsaal. Seine Leibwachen beachteten Greed kaum. Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder. Einem großen massiven Steinstuhl in den menschliche Knochen eingearbeitet waren.

„Wenn ihr erlaubt, würde ich eine Bitte äußern.“, sagte Greed.

„Eine Bitte? Sprecht nur.“

„Wenn es soweit ist, dass wir Dumbledore stellen, möchte ich an vorderster Front kämpfen.“

„Sicher, Maximus. Ich weiß, dass ihr noch eine Rechnung mit diesem Hexer zu begleichen habt.“ Voldemort deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Greeds Augenbinde.

„Ein Auge zu verlieren ist nicht so schlimm, wie die Schande, die er über mich brachte.“

„Ihr werdet die Gelegenheit bekommen Rache zu üben. Oh ja, das werdet ihr.“, sagte Voldemort.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Herr.“, sagte Greed und verbeugte sich.

Unsanft wurde Severus Snape von seinem Freund aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt, als sie den Bahnhof Kings Cross erreichten.

„Na los, aufstehen! Sag mal, hat dir heute jemand Valium in den Sanft gemischt?“

Severus erhob sich benommen und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Luuuuuuuuciuus.“ Er gähnte, während er seinen Kumpan ansprach. „Ich hatte den besten Schlaf seit Wochen.“

„Und ich hatte die größte Nervensäge seit Wochen. Du schnarchst … Das klingt, als hätte ich ein Sägewerk neben mir!“, sagte Lucius ungehalten.

Müde nahm Severus seinen Koffer von der Ablage und stieg aus dem Zug.

„Überleg es dir, okay?“, sagte ihm Lucius noch, bevor er zu seinen Eltern spazierte.

Ja, er würde es sich überlegen. Was man da noch überlegen musste? Allein die Vorstellung eine oder zwei Wochen im Hause Malfoy zu verbringen war irgendwie … brrrr! Severus hatte ja nichts gegen Lucius oder gegen seine Mutter, aber Abraxas … da könnte er auch bei General Greed übernachten – nur war unklar, welcher von den beiden schlimmer war.

Severus ging rasch zur Barriere und durchquerte diese.

Auf der anderen Seite blieb er abrupt stehen. Tobias saß auf der Bank gegenüber der Seule, aber er wirkte so … gepflegt. Mit glatt rasiertem Gesicht, kurz geschnittenem Haar und ganz ohne sein typisches, etwas schlampiges Aussehen – das ab und an auf Severus überschlug.

Einwenig misstrauisch nährte er sich seinem Vater.

„Hallo, Sev.“, sagte Tobias. Er war fröhlich. Ungewöhnlich fröhlich.

Was zum Teufel war passiert? Hatte er den Jackpot im Lotto geknackt?

„Emm …“, war das Einzige, was er herausbrachte. Irgendwie machte Tobias ihm so wie er jetzt war Angst. „Ist … ist alles in Ordnung?“

Sein Vater legte ihm kumpelhaft den Arm um die Schulter und ging mit ihm den Bahnsteig entlang.

„Kann man so sagen.“

„Und was?“, wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich habe wieder einen Job und na ja … mein Leben hat sich verändert.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Ich sag es mal so; ich bin wieder auf der Höhe, habe seit Monaten keinen Schluck mehr getrunken und … ich habe jemanden kennen gelernt.“

Severus riss sich von seinem Vater los. Was war hier los? Er trank nicht mehr? Er hatte „jemanden“ kennen gelernt? Womöglich vielleicht auch noch eine „Sie“? Und er hatte gute Laune?

Irgendwie hatte ihm der nervlich am Boden liegende Tobias Snape viel besser gefallen. Den hatte er abschätzen können. Da wusste er, was ihm blühte. Aber dieser neue Tobias jagte ihm gehörig Angst ein.

„Was ist los?“, wollte sein Vater wissen.

„Mom, ist erst seit einem Jahr …“

„Severus …“ Tobias hielt kurz inne. „Wir reden draußen, in Ordnung?“

Severus nickte knapp und folgte seinem Vater zum beinah menschenleeren Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof. Er schaffte es noch bis zum Wagen, um seinen Koffer wütend in den Kofferraum zu werfen, doch dann platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„WIE KANNST DU EILEEN NUR SO HINTERGEHEN?“, schrie er seinen Vater an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu: Ich liebte deine Mutter, tue es immer noch, aber ich kann nicht jeden Tag um sie trauern. Das bringt mich um, Severus. Ich will mein Leben ändern. Ich weiß, ich hätte das schon viel früher tun sollen, aber es ist mir leider lange nicht klar gewesen, wie ich mein Leben überhaupt führte.“

Severus schnappte nach Luft. Er spürte das Adrenalin in seinen Adern.

Dieses verfluchte Arschloch! Dieser penetrante Wichser! Dieser dämliche Drecksack! Dieser … dieser … dieser …!

„Fang jetzt nicht wieder an zu schreien!“, ermahnte Tobias seinen Sohn mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin mir völlig im Klaren, dass du meine Entscheidung sicher nur schwer nachvollziehen kannst.“

„Du hast Mom verraten!“, giftete Severus.

„Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen, Severus. Ich verstehe, dass es dich zornig macht …“  
“UND WIE!“, schrie er und bemerkte das gar nicht. „Dir war doch all die Jahre alles egal! Dich hat gar nichts geschert und jetzt … jetzt …!“

„Steig ein.“, sagte Tobias.

„Nein.“

„Steig ein, bitte.“

Zögernd kam Severus dem Wunsch seines Vaters nach und setzte sich ins Auto.

„Ich möchte, dass du mich verstehst.“, sagte Tobias, als sie im Wagen saßen. „Kein Mensch wird Eileen ersetzen können. Absolut niemand. Aber … aber ich kann deshalb nicht für den Rest meines Lebens in völliger Einsamkeit verbringen.“

Severus nickte nur schweigend.

Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass er ihn so damit überfallen hatte, doch es machte ihn wütend. Sehr wütend. Am Liebsten hätte er Tobias seinen verfluchten Schädel, für diesen Verrat an ihn, eingeschlagen. Ja, er verriet ihn und seine Mutter. Auch, wenn er wusste, was sein Vater meinte. Er sprach von der Einsamkeit, der Kälte, die diese verfluchte Welt täglich durchzog. Man konnte dieser kalten, harten Welt nicht entfliehen. Nicht einmal in den Armen einer Frau, doch es half dabei sie zu ertragen und zu überleben. Severus wusste das, doch er konnte es Tobias trotzdem nicht verzeihen.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer in London ankamen sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander. Wenig später lag Severus auf der Seite eingerollt in seinem Bett und weinte still.

Irgendetwas in seinem Leben ging furchtbar schief, so schien es ihm. Er wusste nicht, was es war, das ihn seit Monaten nicht losließ, doch es war drauf und dran ihn aufzufressen. Jedes noch so kleine Stück seiner Seele schien es zu verschlingen.

Am nächsten Morgen sprachen Tobias und Severus ebenfalls kaum miteinander. Sie aßen zügig ihr mageres Frühstück und machten sich auf den Heimweg. Während der Fahrt vergrub sich Severus fachmännisch hinter seinem Zaubertrankbuch.

„Severus, es tut mir leid.“, sagte Tobias irgendwann.

„Hä?“ Er sah von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich hätte dich nicht so damit überfallen sollen.“, gestand sein Vater.

„Hmm.“, brummte Severus.

„Können wir nicht Frieden schließen, okay?“

„Nö.“, meinte Severus.

„Warum Nö?“, fragte Tobias aufgebracht. „Was habe ich dir denn getan? Ich habe dir gesagt, warum ich es getan habe. Ich … Warum Nö?“

„Weißt du, ich habe wirklich sechs, grauenhafte Monate hinter mir. Monate in denen mir Folter und Tod auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt sind. Ich will einfach nicht!“, entgegnete Severus.

Tobias schwieg für einen Augenblick und sah von der Straße zu seinem Sohn.

„Was … was ist passiert? Entschuldige, ich … ich dachte, du würdest mir nicht schreiben, weil du mal wieder keine Lust hast.“

„Dumbledore ist weg. Sie haben ihn durch einen General ersetzt. Der Typ ist die Hölle. Er hat uns über Wochen hinweg seine Soldaten auf den Hals gehetzt und die Schule zu so einer Art Militärstützpunkt umfunktioniert.“, erzählte Severus. Er war überrascht, wie ruhig er dabei blieb. „Gestern haben sie die Muggelstämmigen aussortiert und halten sie in der Schule gefangen.“

„Scheiße!“, entfuhr es Tobias. Er wirkte plötzlich irgendwie mitgenommen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Severus, der sich die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht so recht erklären konnte.

„Eileen hat mir kurz vor ihrem Tod erzählt, dass sie glaube, dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Sie … Sie hat nicht oft darüber gesprochen, weißt du. Und wenn sie es tat, dann hatte sie Angst. Jedoch nicht um sich. Niemals um sich, sondern nur um dich.“

„Warum gerade um mich?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich denke, sie hatte Angst, dass du irgendwas machst, dass du nie wieder rückgängig machen kannst.“, sagte Tobias. Es wirkte irgendwie ausweichend. Severus nickte jedoch nur und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wovor sie Angst hatte. Davor, dass er ein waschechter Todesser wurde und Severus befürchtete, dass sie damit alles andere als falsch lag. Er hatte nichts für die Ideologie der Todesser übrig, aber er spürte selbst, wie er sich um des Überlebens willen in einen Strom begeben hatte, dem er nur schwerlich wieder entfliehen konnte. Ja, seine Mutter hatte nicht umsonst, um ihn gefürchtet, aber er bezweifelte, dass sie hätte etwas ändern können.

Als sie am Nachmittag Zuhause ankamen, schaffte er schweigend seine Sachen ins Haus. Er war nicht mehr wütend auf Tobias, doch er wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe. Ja, einfach nur Ruhe. Nicht einmal Jennifer hätte er jetzt in seiner Nähe haben wollen.

Severus ging in sein Zimmer, packte seinen Koffer aus, zog anschließend Shirt und Hose aus und legte in Unterwäsche aufs Bett. Er nahm seine Zigaretten vom Nachttisch und steckte sich eine an.

Er hatte diese ganze Scheiße, die sich gemeinhin „das Leben“ nannte so satt. Warum konnte nicht einfach jemand kommen und sein Hirn an der nächsten Wand verteilen? Oder musste er das etwa selbst übernehmen?

Daran solltest du nicht einmal denken! , ermahnte ihn seine innere Stimme.

Ach, und warum nicht? Ist doch alles Bockmist!

Und was ist mit Jennifer? Ist sie auch Bockmist?

Nein, sie nicht. Sie ganz bestimmt nicht, aber das kann niemals gut gehen. Du weißt das ganz genau! Sie und ich . Ja klar, das wäre schön, ist schön, aber … Sie lebt in ihrer Welt und ich in meiner. Eine Verbindung beider Welten würde für uns tödlich enden.

Also willst du dich einfach verkriechen?

Welche Chancen habe ich denn? Ich bin kein guter Mathematiker, aber ich würde auf „ziemlich mies“ tippen.

Severus wurde von einem plötzlichen Knall auf dem Dach aus seinem Selbstgespräch gerissen. Irgendetwas Schweres war auf dem Dach gelandet. Er steckte sich die Kippe in den Mund, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und lehnte sich hinaus. Von hieraus konnte er jedoch nichts erkennen. Severus stieg geschickt durch das Fenster auf den Sicherungssteg für die Schornsteinfeger. Das hatte er schon zig Mal gemacht. Vor allem, als er noch klein war. Damals hatten sich seine Eltern einmal so erbittert gestritten, dass sich Schläge anbahnten. Und er wäre beinah in diese Handgreiflichkeit zwischen ihnen geraten.

Normalerweise hatte er selbst bei geringen Höhen die Hosen voll, doch aus irgendeinem Grund schloss seine Höhenangst alle Arten von Dächern aus.

Er kletterte über den Steg und erklomm das geteerte Dach. Dabei wäre ihm fast seine Zigarette aus dem Mund gefallen, doch er konnte sie mit einer schnellen Lippenbewegung gerade noch retten. Oben angekommen fand er jemanden auf dem Dach vor, den er hier nicht erwartet hatte.

„Meine Güte, Magier, ich wäre auch hinunter gekommen. Ich hatte nur meinen Apparierpunkt etwas lasch berechnet, weshalb es einwenig holprig wurde.“, sagte der Elf Nathan.

„Na, jetzt wo ich schon mal hier bin …“, brummte Severus und setzte sich auf die abknickende Dachkante. Das musste wahrlich merkwürdig aussehen! Ein Teenager, der verbissen an seiner Kippe zog – noch dazu in Unterhosen! – bei brütender Sommerhitze auf dem Dach eines vierstöckigen Mehrfamilienhauses – obendrein mit diesem Seltsamsten aller Elfen an seiner Seite. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Muggel ihn sehen konnten, doch wenn dann würden sie es wohl eh auf den Alkohol, ihre Phantasie oder einen der vielen, schädlichen Umwelteinflüsse schieben.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich habe den Hexenmeister gefunden.“

„Dumbledore?“, fraget Severus. „Und wenn schon, was sollte mich das kümmern. Du spionierst doch für ihn.“

„Nachdem die Todesser die Kontrolle übernahmen habe ich mich von ihm abgewandt. Ich habe nicht vor als gegrillter Elf am Spieß zu enden. Dumbledore hat uns alle verraten. Er hat seiner Männer absichtlich geopfert, um irgendetwas herauszufinden oder zu machen. Ich weiß es nicht genau.“, sagte Nathan.

„Warum erzählst du das gerade mir? Denkst du, ich gehe damit zu den Todessern und verrate ihnen ein paar Geheimnisse über den ehemaligen Direktor?“

„Er plant etwas Großes.“, sagte Nathan. „Ich bin nur hier, um Euch zu warnen. Falls es zu einen Kampf um Hogwarts kommt, solltet ihr Euch vielleicht von der Festung fernhalten.“

„Dumbledore ist am Ende, mein kleiner, mysteriöser Elf.“, rutschte es Severus heraus. „Er hat zu viele Kämpfer verloren und zu viele Stimmen in der Bevölkerung. Niemand wagt es mehr sich dem Regime entgegenzustellen. Es ist vorbei!“ Severus zog nachdenklich an seiner Zigarette. „Selbst, wenn er so etwas, wie eine magische Atombombe hätte und es schaffen würde Voldemort zu töten, dann wäre das nicht der Zusammenbruch des Systems. Hinter dem Schwarzen Lord lauern mindestens noch 1000 weitere Magier, die nur zu scharf darauf wären seinen Platz einzunehmen. Tja, ich schätze sogar, bevor Dumbledore unserem Voldy das Hirn wegbläst, machen es vielleicht Leute aus seinen eigenen Reihen.“

Scheiße, warum rede ich über so etwas auf einem Dach? Noch dazu mit einem Hauselfen, der es was-weiß-ich-wem erzählen könnte?

„Ja, so könnte es geschehen. Ihr seid wirklich weise, junger Snape. Wirklich weise.“

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass du den Todessern in die Hände fällst?“, fragte Severus. Er wusste nicht genau wie er darauf kam, aber Nathan machte den Eindruck, als wäre er nur hier, um mit irgendjemandem reden zu können.

„Sehr sogar. Ich werde diese Insel wohl verlassen müssen und nach Hause gehen. Dort gibt es kaum Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.“

„Wirklich? Wo ist das denn – Zuhause?“, sagte Severus.

„Weit weg, in der Wüste.“ Nathan wirkte plötzlich einwenig sehnsüchtig. „Ich wäre immer noch dort, wenn ich den Magiern nicht in die Hände gefallen wäre.“

„Du wurdest versklavt?“, fragte Severus. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches bei Elfen, doch irgendwie überraschte es ihn. Nathan wirkte so, als würde er alles und jeden die Stirn bieten können.

„Ja, Anhänger von Sharad Akam haben mich als Kind verschleppt. Sie gehörten zu einem britischen Zweig der Al-Kiehr-Diebesgilde.“

Severus verstand nur Bahnhof und sein Gesichtsausdruck sah auch entsprechend dämlich aus.

„Lernt ihr Magier eigentlich nichts über eure zaubernden Nachbarländer?“, sagte Nathan und wirkte beinah etwas wütend.

Das war zutiefst unfair! Das Regime blockierte schon seit Jahrzehnten den Zugang zu Wissen über die anderen Magierstaaten, weshalb niemand genau wusste wo diese lagen oder wer sie führte. Voldemorts Macht war total – und alles, was diesen Zustand anzweifeln könnte wurde bei seiner Machtübernahme systematisch ausgemerzt. Und dazu gehörten auch geografische Daten. Es gab von all diesen vernichteten Zeugnissen der magischen Kultur in Großbritannien zum Teil gar keine oder nur noch wenige Aufzeichnungen – und diese lagen in irgendwelchen, geheimen Ministeriumsarchiven.

Zum ersten Mal wurde Severus gewahr, dass Dumbledore gar keine Hilfe vom Orden im Land brauchte! Vielleicht hatte er Verbindungen zu den anderen Magierstaaten? Vielleicht würde er mit einer Armee arabischer oder asiatischer Magier zurückkehren?

Ja, vielleicht ... Aber vielleicht hatte er auch gar nichts.

Fuck, ein riesiger Haufen von Vielleichts tat sich vor Severus’ geistigem Auge auf!

„Wer ist Sharad Akam?“, fragte Severus, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn das nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Es durfte ihn nichts angehen wer das war! Nur Voldemort war absolut, doch das wollte und konnte er nicht glauben.

„Der mächtigste Hexenmeister im gesamten Orient.“, antwortete Nathan ohne zu zögern. „Einer der wenigen, großen Magier vor dem selbst der Schwarze Lord noch zittert. Er hat eine Streitmacht an Kampfhexern, die den Todessern mehr als ebenbürtig ist. Aber ich hoffe für Euch, dass ihr mit seinen Anhängern niemals Bekanntschaft schließen werdet. Sie sind gnadenlose Killer.“

„Sind das die Todesser nicht auch?“, entgegnete Severus.

„Ja, aber die Todesser haben nie die Kunst der arabischen Assassinen erlernt. Die Magiergilde, aus der Sharad Akam stammt, bildet seit der Antike professionelle Killer aus. Die Todesser sind nur das Massaker begehende Kanonenfutter auf dem Schlachtfeld. In einem offenen Krieg mit Akam ständen Voldemorts Chancen schlecht, deshalb meidet er den Orient.“

Dieser Elf musste auch immer das letzte Wort haben, was? Okay, er war selbst schuld. Er hätte ihn nicht fragen sollen, doch wenn es um andere Magierschaften ging war Severus’ Neugierde eben unbezwingbar.

„Vergesst mich nicht, junger Snape. Ich mag Euch wirklich. Ihr seid nicht so ein Angsthase wie Euer blonder Freund oder viele dieser Schüler.“, sagte Nathan. Er klang nun fast etwas traurig. „Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen.“

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal in den Nahen Osten komme, werde ich mal auf einen Tee vorbeischauen.“, konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen.

„Psst auf, was Ihr euch wünscht, es könnte in Erfüllung gehen.“, sagte Nathan, bevor er vor seinen Augen fortapparierte. So saß Severus nun noch einige Augenblicke allein auf dem Dach, genoss die Aussicht, auf das selbst im Sommer graue Bristol, rauchte seine Zigarette auf und kletterte wieder in sein Zimmer hinab.


	21. Nur F*cken?

Es dauerte einige Tage, bevor Severus Snape sich bei Jennifer meldete. Er hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt, einfach keinen Antrieb verspürt mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Vielleicht auch gerade deswegen, weil er wusste, dass er sie nie so lieben dürfte, wie es gern getan hätte. Und damit meinte er keinen Sex, sondern offene, aufrichtige Liebe. Eine Beziehung ohne Geheimnisse, ohne Lug und Trug, doch er wusste, dass das nie geschehen konnte, durfte.

Severus hatte ihr in jener gemeinsamen Nacht vor einem halben Jahr nur die wesentlichsten Dinge seines Lebens als Magier erläutert. Er hatte den Krieg erwähnt und seine Folgen, doch was genau in den Magierschaften vorging konnte und wollte er ihr nicht berichten.

Severus stand im Flur der Wohnung der Familie Franco. Er wartete auf Jennifer, die vorher von ihrem Vater gerufen wurde. Dieser stand ihm gegenüber und beäugte ihn misstrauisch. Brain Franco hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah auf Severus hinab, als überlege er, was er mit ihm anstellen sollte. Ihm nur irgendetwas Gemeines an den Kopf werfen oder gleich teeren und federn?

Severus hatte eine kleine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm an der Tür gehabt, weil er ihn nicht in die Wohnung lassen wollte. Zudem hatte er ihn als „räudigen Köter“ und „Taugenichts“ beschimpft. Severus wusste nicht genau warum, aber er vermutete, dass es wegen seiner langen Abwesendheit war. Er hatte ihr nur einen Brief geschrieben und der war kryptisch gewesen. Ja, er hätte verstanden, wenn Jennifer ihn deswegen hasste.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und sie kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu. Severus sah sie schuldbewusst an und erwartete gleichzeitig, dass sie die Hand heben und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde. Doch das war nicht der Fall.

„Severus!“, sagte Jennifer aufgeregt und umarmte ihn, wobei sie nicht auf ihren grollenden Vater achtete. Severus hingegen stand geradezu verkrampft dort. Er hatte felsenfest mit einem kräftigen Schlag gerechnet oder zumindest mit einem Tritt ins Schienbein. Verdient hätte er es.

„Dad, es ist alles in Ordnung.“, wandte sie sich an Brain.

„Wirklich?“, murrte dieser.

„Ja.“

„Na, wenn du meinst.“ Brain verschwand in die Küche.

„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Severus. „Ich konnte während meiner Schulzeit nicht mehr schreiben. Sie kontrollieren alles, was wir rein- oder rausschicken. Ich …“ Jennifer brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie ihm ihre Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen.“, sagte sie. „Dein Brief klang schon so … angespannt.“

„Und die Nummer von deinem Vater?“, fragte Severus. Jennifer atmete schwer.

„Ich habe Brain gesagt, dass du dich nicht gemeldet hast und da ist er völlig ausgetickt. Ich bin nicht mal dazu gekommen den Grund zu nennen.“ Sie nahm seine Hand. „Lass uns rausgehen.“

„Okay.“, meinte Severus einwenig unsicher.

Sie gingen aus dem Haus und in Richtung des Parks. Sie liefen einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her. Severus hatte ihre Hand in der seinen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“, sagte er. „Sehr sogar. Es war furchtbar ohne dich.“

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Jennifer. „Warum kontrollieren sie euch? Du sagtest doch deine Schule sei halbwegs sicher.“

„Das ist sie nicht mehr. Die Todesser haben die Macht übernommen. Endgültig und überall.“, sagte Severus. Er sah zu Jennifer und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ach, genug davon.“ Er winkte ab. „Wie ging es dir?“

„Wenn ich es mit deinem Jahr vergleiche, müsste ich wohl spitze sagen, aber es war eigentlich nicht so toll.“, sagte Jennifer. „Hatte herbe Probleme mit einigen Jungs aus meiner Schule.“

„Warum?“, fragte Severus aus reiner Neugierde.

„Die haben nichts unversucht gelassen, um mit mir ein Date zu bekommen.“

„Was haben sie denn gemacht?“

Jennifer blieb stehen. Sie befanden sich nun schon im Park. Er war wie immer fast völlig menschenleer. Die Bäume wogen sich im warmen Sommerwind, die Vögel zwitscherten und einigen der Parkbesucher waren ihre sommerlichen Hochgefühle wahrhaft ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Blanker Hohn! So empfand es Severus. Die Natur machte sich über seine Situation lustig, indem sie Schönheit und Lebensfreude offenbarte.

„Erst haben sie mich nur immer blöd angemacht. Das ging fast das ganze Jahr so. Sind um mich herumgeschwänzelt und wollten was von mir.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Was wollten sie?“, fragte Severus vorsichtig, der sich die Antwort jedoch denken konnte.

„Was wollen pubertäre Machos wohl von einem Mädchen wie mir?“, entgegnete Jennifer leise, beinnah schamhaft. Severus legte seine Arme sanft um sie und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Jennifer vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Shirt.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand etwas antut. Niemals.“, flüsterte er.

„Kannst du nicht irgendetwas mit ihnen machen?“, antwortete Jennifer leise. Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich hoch. Vermutlich versuchte sie ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte Severus.

Es waren Muggel. Er wusste nicht, ob es als Verletzung des Geheimhaltungsabkommen gelten würde irgendwelche schwanzgesteuerten Muggel zu verhexen. Allerdings bezweifelte er das irgendwie. Vermutlich wurde es ihm sogar angerechnet. Insgesamt war ihm das Gesetz jedoch völlig egal. Er würde diese Idioten verfluchen, wenn sie Jennifer auch nur falsch ansahen.

„Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen.“, fügte er hinzu und hatte plötzlich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen aufgelegt.

„He, Franco!“, rief plötzlich jemand zu ihnen hinüber. Severus sah auf und erblickte unweit von ihnen eine Clique. Er erkannte sie als jene Clique von Möchtegerncoolen, die ihn letzten Sommer des Hiphoppertums verdächtigt hatten. „Du hättest uns ja sagen können, dass du bereits vergeben bist!“ Diese ach so coole Klappe gehörte zum größten Junge der Truppe, der offenbar auch ihr Anführer war. Er trug ein rotes Tanktop und Sonnenbrille. Ein richtiger Macho mit lässiger Haltung, der eine Hand in der Hosentasche seiner Cargos vergrub. Fehlten nur noch Goldkettchen und eine geelige Frisur, doch beides war nicht vorhanden.

Severus löste sich von Jennifer und trat auf die Gruppe zu.

„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er.

„Was geht dich das an, du Zwerg?“, rief jemand aus der Clique. Es war ein Junge, der eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit gewissen, flohverpesteten Animagi aufwies.

„Oh, nichts selbstverständlich, aber je nachdem, was ihr von ihr wollt muss ich entscheiden, ob ich euch einen Kopf kürzer mache oder nicht.“, sagte Severus mit gespielter Lässigkeit.

„Der Arsch deiner süßen Freundin gehört mir!“, gab der Anführer zu bedenken. „Und ich werde sie ficken.“

„Nein, wirst du nicht.“, entgegnete Severus. „Denn wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest, dann werden du und deine Freunde auf dem nächsten Baum landen – und zwar nackt.“ Die Muggel brüllten vor Lachen.

„Du gegen uns alle fünf?“, sagte der Anführer lachend. „Na komm schon, halte dich nicht zurück! Dich mach ich mit Links platt und dann fick ich die Franco trotzdem.“

Severus zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche. Wieder lachten diese Vollidioten.

„Seht mal, er will uns mit einem Stock drohen. Uuuuuuh.“, sagte der Cliquenboss geschauspielert. Er tat so, als habe er Angst. Er tat nur so, noch, denn gleich würde sie sich auch bei ihm offenbaren – die Angst.

Severus feuerte wortlos einen schwachen Levicorpus auf die Gruppe ab. Die Clique wurde auseinander geschleudert. Sie prallten auf den harten Parkboden, der eine oder andere auch gegen Bäume. Mit schnellen Bewegungen zog er die Muggel wieder zurück und hob sie in die Luft. Sie schrieen, als würde er sie abschlachten, doch das tat er nicht – zumindest nicht körperlich. Severus setzte sie alle auf die Krone eines hohen Baums.

„Lass uns wieder runter!“, rief einer der Jungs panisch.

„Runter?“, sagte Severus gefährlich. „Ihr wollt wieder runter? Also runter kann ich echt gut!“

Und wieder setzte er den Levicorpus ein. Er schleuderte sie allesamt vom Baum. Sie schrieen in Todesangst, doch Severus fing sie knapp über dem Boden wieder ab und schleuderte sie unsanft auf den Baum zurück.

Und nun folgte der spaßigste Teil. Er hatte noch nie einen Accio auf viele Objekte gleichzeitig anwenden müssen, doch für alles gab es ein erstes Mal.

Severus schleuderte ihnen ein paar Aufrufesprüche entgegen, womit er die ach so coole Clique fast völlig entkleidete. Die Klamotten schwebten zu Boden und Severus steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Sie schrieen wie die Schweine auf der Schlachtbank. Verängstigt über das gerade Geschehene und völlig von der Rolle.

„Wo gehst du hin? Hol uns wieder hier runter!“, rief einer von ihnen den Tränen nahe.

Er würde sie da oben nackt sitzen lassen. Sollten sie doch selbst sehen wie sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen bekamen.

Severus winkte ihnen bloß freundlich, bevor er ging. Jennifer hatte sich während des ganzen Geschehens kaum von der Stelle gerührt und blickte ihn mit großen Augen und einem halb offen stehenden Mund an.

„Das war phantastisch.“, sagte sie mit unterdrückter Begeisterung.

„Lass uns gehen, bevor uns noch jemand sieht.“, sagte Severus bloß.

„Wow, denen hast du es gegeben! Einfach auf den Baum und BAMM!“, sagte sie, als in Richtung ihres Hauses liefen. „Einfach genial!“

„Hat der Typ dich schon einmal angerührt?“, fragte Severus ernst. Er hatte durchaus seinen Spaß bei dieser Aktion gehabt, aber insgesamt fand er es eigentlich nicht so berauschend. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Potter im 5. Schuljahr mit ihm gemacht. Und wenn Lily nicht gewesen wäre, dann hätte er ihm nicht nur die Hose ausgezogen.

„Beinah.“, sagte Jennifer. „Er hat mir einmal nach der Schule aufgelauert. Ich hab ihn aber eins in seine Glocken gegeben.“

Severus musste lachen. Dieser Typ hatte wahrlich kein einfaches Spiel mit Jennifer.

„So wie ich den Kerl einschätze, hat er gedacht, dass du dich einfach abschleppen lassen und in seine Trophäensammlung einfügen wirst.“, sagte er.

„Meinst du?“, fragte sie.

„Ja, dieser Macho und seine Freunde … solche Menschen gibt es überall, selbst unter Magiern.“

Jennifer lachte. Es war schön sie lachen zu sehen.

Sie gingen zurück zu ihrem Haus und setzten sich auf die Treppe vor der Haustür. Severus holte seine Zigaretten heraus und steckte sich eine an. Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke und beobachteten die ausgestorbene Straße. Er spürte währenddessen wie Jennifer ihre Hand auf sein Bein legte und nahm sie in die seine. Sie sahen sich für einen Moment an.

Sicher, er hätte sie küssen können, doch er wandte sich von ihr ab. Erneut schweifte Severus’ Blick über die Straße. Niemand war zu sehen.

„Du bist jetzt so anders.“, sagte Jennifer. „Irgendwie.“

„Ja.“, sagte Severus. „Alles ist irgendwie anders. Furchteinflößender.“

„Machst du dir Sorgen?“, fragte sie.

„Wegen meinesgleichen? Durchaus.“, sagte Severus. Er spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals manifestierte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er musste ganz einfach die Ruhe bewahren. Er durfte nicht …

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchstehe, Jan. Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich habe die letzten 6 Monate in einem Gefängnis verbracht. In einem Alptraum und je länger ich lebe, desto schlimmer wird er.“ Severus schleuderte seine Zigarette wütend auf den Asphalt. Er war nicht wütend auf Jennifer, weil sie ihn gefragt hatte. Nein, dieser Zorn galt allein ihm selbst.

„Severus?“, sagte sie vorsichtig und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Tut mir leid. Ich denke, ich sollte besser gehen.“, sagte er und erhob sich. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Kommst du wieder?“, fragte Jennifer. Sie klang besorgt. Severus nickte.

„Ja. Tut wir wirklich leid.“, sagte er zum wiederholten Mal und wandte sich von ihr ab.

Einsam und still weinend ging er nach Hause. Was war bloß mit ihm los? Konnte er denn nicht einmal abschalten und einfach an etwas anderes denken, als diesen scheiß Krieg? Warum nahm ihn das so ein?

Daheim setzte er sich in die Küche und starrte eine schiere Ewigkeit die gegenüberliegende Wand an.

Warum ist das nur so?

Frag dich selbst, du kennst die Antwort.

Ja, aber … ich will das nicht.

Verfluchter Mist, er hatte Jennifer so gern, aber wenn er an sie dachte, dann wurde er oft mit purer Trauer erfüllt. Warum? Warum konnte es der Welt nicht einfach egal sein? Warum durfte jemand wie er nicht einfach lieben, wen er wollte? Warum musste diese Liebe bedeuten, dass er, zusammen mit Jan, irgendwann vor den Schafrichter geführt wurde?

Unvermittelt öffnete sich die Tür und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Tobias trat ein und blickte seinen Sohn fragend an.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts.“, log Severus und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Ich bin kein Idiot. Sag was mit dir ist!“ Tobias setzte sich an den Tisch.

„Wie … wie war das damals mit dir und Mom? Wie konntest du überhaupt mit ihr zusammen sein … sie lieben?“ Severus sagte das geradezu vor sich hin. Beinah teilnahmslos.

Sein Vater seufze schwer und fuhr sich durch sein Haar.

„Das war ziemlich schwer. Für mich jedoch mehr, als für sie.“

„Warum?“, fragte Severus. Tobias verstummte für einen Augenblick und besah seine Finger. Er wirkte plötzlich irgendwie nervös.

„Das, was ich dir jetzt erzähle, habe ich nicht einmal deiner Mutter preisgegeben.“

Severus horchte auf. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Als ich deine Mutter kennen lernte war ich gerade Mal ein Jahr aus dem Zuchthaus raus.“

„Wie bitte?“, entfuhr es Severus. Davon hatte er noch nie etwas gehört!

„Als ich in deinem Alter war habe ich etwas Furchtbares getan. Ich kannte ein Mädchen in meiner Nähe, dass mir sehr gefiel, aber zu dem ich einfach keinen Zugang bekam. Ich habe ihr eines Tages aufgelauert und sie vergewaltigt.“

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er spürte wie er sich verkrampfte und gleichzeitig den Drang hatte aufzuspringen. Es beängstigte ihn, so etwas von seinem Vater zu hören, vor allem, wenn er so seelenruhig davon sprach.

„Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst. Ich bin ein Schwein und ja, das war ich auch. Ein verfluchter Hurensohn! Nicht mehr wert, als ein Stück Scheiße. Ich wurde verurteilt und hatte während der Haft eine Therapie. Als ich nach 5 Jahren raus kam, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich wirklich unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Ich hatte Angst, sehr viel Angst. Und als ich deiner Mutter begegnete mochte ich sie sofort. Wir verstanden uns gut, aber ich fürchtete mich unendlich vor mir selbst. Ich wusste, dass es da immer noch dieses … Böse in meinem Kopf gab.“ Tobias sah von seinen Fingern auf und blickte seinem Sohn direkt in die Augen.

„Dad, wie bin ich …“, begann Severus zögernd.

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte keinen Rückfall. Du bist aus reiner Liebe entstanden.“, sagte Tobias. „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, Severus. Ganz und gar nicht.“ Sein Vater strich sich mit dem Finger über die Nase. „Warum fragst du eigentlich?“

„Ich habe Angst vor mir.“, gestand Severus.

„Warum?“

„Wegen dem, was ich bin.“

Tobias lehnte sich zurück und blickte Severus aufmerksam an.

„Geht es um deine Freundin?“

Severus nickte.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht? Es ist heute schlimmer denn je. Wie konntet ihr überhaupt so lange ungestört leben?“

„Es war nie ruhig.“, meinte Tobias. „Eileen hat mir lange nicht verraten, wer sie war. Erst bei unserer Verlobung hat sie sich mir offenbart. Ich hatte die Hosen voll, das kannst du mir glauben.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Severus neugierig.

„Ich habe ihr lange nicht geglaubt und eines Tages hat sie mich an der Decke baumeln lassen. Außerdem war und ist mir vieles nicht geheuer, was mit den Magiern zutun hat. Nicht, weil ich sie verachten würde, sondern, weil diese Welt mir einfach zu fremd ist. Trotzdem wusste ich genau worauf ich mich einließ, als ich sie heiratete.“

Severus schämte sich. Er hatte sich immer eingeredet, dass sein Vater nichts von ihm wissen wollte, dass er ein verfluchter Magierhasser war. Er wusste nicht, wann genau dieses Verhältnis zwischen ihnen so zerstört wurde, dass er ausschließlich seiner Mutter vertraute, doch es hatte ihn all die Jahre geleitet. Und ihm selbst glauben gemacht, Tobias sei einer der Gründe, warum sie allesamt so litten. Doch in Wahrheit war es nicht sein Vater, sondern ihre Verschiedenartigkeit, die diese Keile zwischen sie trieb. Ein Muggel würde in seinem Weltverständnis niemals zu einem Magier werden. Und ein Magier würde niemals einen Muggel verstehen können. Es war wie in dem berühmten Sprichwort, um den Vergleich von Äpfeln und Birnen. Das eine würde niemals zum anderen werden können.

„Wie hast du das durchgehalten?“

„Was? Die Gefahr? Ich wusste um das Risiko, das ich jeden Tag einging. Zwar gewannen diese Radikalen innerhalb der Magier erst später an Stärke, doch wirklich beliebt waren meinesgleichen ja noch nie. Ja, als … Voldemort …“ Tobias sprach den Namen mit bedacht aus. „… die Macht übernahm hatten wir sehr viel Angst. Deine Mutter hat sehr viel geweint. Sie meinte damals zu mir, dass Menschen doch nichts anderes als dummes Herdenvieh seien. Ich fürchte sie hatte Recht.“ Sein Vater atmete tief. „Wie ich es geschafft habe? Wie ich durchgehalten habe, trotz der Angst? Ich bin einfach ganz normal geblieben. Irgendwie menschlich eben – so gut es mir möglich war.“

„Normal.“, sagte Severus leise zu sich selbst.

„Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann bleib bei ihr, sei du selbst, egal, was der Rest denkt. Und grüble nicht so viel darüber nach. Wir haben alle eine Uhr, die unaufhörlich abläuft, aber keiner von uns weiß, wann unsere Stunde schlägt. Du könntest morgen sterben oder in ein paar Monaten, aber vielleicht auch erst in Jahren oder Jahrzehnten. Vielleicht wirst du ein alter Mann, vielleicht auch nicht. So was kann man nicht planen.“, sagte Tobias eindringlich.

„Meinst du?“, fragte Severus.

„Nutze die Zeit, die dir bleibt. Weißt du, ich und Eileen dachten immer, wenn die Todesser uns angreifen, dass es dann mich erwischt oder uns alle.“

Severus nickte nur. Es war schon komisch, wie er hier saß und dieses aufrichtige Gespräch mit seinem Vater führte. Sie hatten noch nie viel miteinander geredet. Wenn Severus Sorgen hatte, dann war er immer zu seiner Mutter gegangen.

Tobias erhob sich, ging um den Tisch herum und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Sohnes. Er öffnete den Mund, doch er hielt inne und schloss ihn sogleich wieder. Ja, Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken, was ihnen durch ihre Köpfe ging. Jetzt, da sie wussten, wie ihre Situation in Wirklichkeit aussah.

Severus erhob sich und verließ wortlos den Raum.

Nichts, was Worte hätten sagen können. Er hatte jetzt die Gewissheit, dass sie sich über Jahre hinweg nicht zugehört hatten, dass sie sich mit Absicht missverstanden hatten. Und trotzdem erboste ihn das nicht oder Stürzte ihn in die Verzweiflung. Der Scham von vorhin war verflogen. An seine Stelle trat jetzt eine ernüchternde Objektivität.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater Recht hatte; Sie alle waren zum Tode verdammt – und zwar von Geburt an. Die Frage, die sich stelle war somit nicht, wie man dem Tod entfloh, sondern wie man sein Leben verbrachte bis dieser eintrat. Denn verhindern konnte ihn keine Macht der Welt!

Machte man sich sein verbleibendes Leben selbst zur Hölle oder lebte man es einfach?

Eine schwierige Frage – vor allem, in einer Gesellschaft, die einen nicht so leben ließ, wie man es für richtig hielt.

Dunkle Wolken zogen über das Schloss Hogwarts hinweg, als die Todesser die gefangenen Muggelstämmigen auf die Ebene vor das Schloss trieben, jeden einen Spaten in die Hand drückten und sie Graben ließen. Graben, wie die scheiß Muggel es taten! Mit ihren bloßen Händen. Auf General Greeds Befehl hin hatte man jeden von ihnen den Zauberstab weggenommen. Es war ein Frevel, dass sie überhaupt einen besaßen, diese Unwürdigen.

Vor Ende der Ferien hatten die Todesser rund 500 Schüler von ihren magischen Mitschülern getrennt und sie in den Kerkern eingesperrt. Sie nahmen ihnen alles weg, was sie besaßen; selbst ihre Kleidung.

Und nun hockten sie hier, von den Todessern in der drückenden Hitze angetrieben, geschlagen, gepeinigt, halbnackt. Sie mussten zerschlissene, alte Lederhosen tragen. Das Zeichen für den Zwangsarbeiterstatus innerhalb von Askaban. Ihre Oberkörper hingegen mussten frei sein – von jedem, selbst von den Mädchen –, damit sie die Peitschenhiebe ihrer neuen Herren deutlich zu spüren bekamen.

Sie waren nun nicht mehr als Sklaven, die von ihren finsteren Herren gezwungen wurden zu arbeiten, zu graben. Die Todesser machten keine Ausnahmen. Alle mussten schuften und nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Die älteren und starken Schüler ebenso wie die Erstklässler, die oft kaum das Arbeitstempo der Älteren halten konnten, geschweige denn, den Anforderungen der Todesser genügen.

„Schneller!“, bellten die Wachen gnadenlos. „Ihr sollt eure dreckigen Ärsche bewegen! Na los! Macht schon, ihr Kakerlaken!!“

Mitten hinein in diese erbarmungslose Szenerie schritt General Maximus Greed. Er inspizierte die Bauarbeiten und konnte erfreut feststellen, dass sie sehr gut im Zeitplan lagen. Und diese verfluchten Schlammblüter taten ihre Arbeit.

Wer weiß, wenn sie mich zufrieden stellen habe ich vielleicht keinen Grund sie umzubringen.

Ja, er würde Gnade walten lassen. Der gnädige Maximus Greed, der in seiner Großzügigkeit ihre wertlosen Leben verschonte.

Er ging mit seiner Leibwache am oberen Rand der Gräben entlang, die inzwischen etwa 3 Meter tief und 4 Meter breit waren.

Dabei entdeckte er einen seiner Männer, wie er zwei Jungen anschrie. Der eine war ein Erstklässler mit dunkelblondem Haar und der andere war wohl ein Fünft- oder Sechstklässler mit wildem, schwarzem Haar. Beide waren sie sehr mager.

„Steh auf, du Schlammblut!“, schrie der Todesser den kleinen Jungen an.

„Er kann nicht. Er ist erschöpft. Lasst ihn eine Pause machen.“, warf der größere der Beiden ein. Ohne Vorwarnung fing der Junge einen Fausthieb. Er stürzte zu Boden.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn du gefragt wirst, Schlammblüter!“ Der Todesser trat, den im feuchten Dreck liegenden Jungen mit dem Stiefel in die Rippen. Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal.

„Das reicht!“, rief Greed zu seinem Todesser hinunter. Der Mann hörte unverzüglich auf, drehte sich zu ihm um und salutierte.

„Was ist hier los?“, fragte Greed.

„Die arbeiten nicht, Herr.“ Der Todesser packte den am Boden liegenden älteren Jungen am Schopf und zerrte ihn auf die Beine. „Und der hier behauptet sie bräuchten eine Pause.“

„Ach was?“ Greed sprang in den Graben hinunter und beäugte die beiden Jungen.

„Ich bitte Sie …“, sagte der Ältere unter Schmerzen. „… er ist erschöpft. Er braucht nur ein wenig Ruhe. Er wird später doppelt so viel arbeiten.“

„Verbürgst du dich für diesen kleinen Wicht, Schlammblüter?“, fragte Greed.

„Ich flehe Euch an, lasst ihn sich ausruhen.“

„Oh, das werde ich.“, sagte Greed und ging einen Schritt auf den kleineren der Beiden zu. Dieser hockte apathisch auf dem Boden und starrte auf seine Füße. Neben ihm steckte sein Spaten im Boden. Greed zog ihn heraus.

Es wird Zeit ein Exempel zu statuieren.

„NEIN!“, schrie der Ältere, der wohl schon ahnte, was er vorhatte, doch Greed ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. Er schlug dem auf dem Boden sitzenden Jungen mit der Schaufel direkt auf den Kopf. Er traf ihn an der Schläfe und der Schüler fiel schlaff zur Seite. Blut lief ihm aus Mund und Nase.

„DU DRECKIGES SCHWEIN! DU HAST IHN UMGEBRACHT! DU VERFLUCHTER HURENSOHN!“, schrie der Ältere verzweifelt. Tränen stiegen ihn in die Augen.

Ohne zu zögern ging Greed mit dem Spaten auf ihn los. Der Todesser, der ihn festhielt sprang zu Seite, damit sein Heerführer ihn nicht auch erwischte. Die Schaufel traf den Jungen am Kopf. Er schwankte, konnte sich allerdings noch auf den Beinen halten. Erneut schlug Greed zu. Dieses Mal klappte der Junge bewusstlos zusammen.

„Bringt sie zum Tor und pfählt sie. Das sollte allen anderen eine Lehre sein.“, befahl er seinem Untergebenen.

„Aber, Herr, der hier lebt noch.“ Der Todesser zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nein!“, sagte Greed laut. „Lasst ihn am Leben. Ich will seine Schreie hören, wenn ihr seine Eingeweide mit dem Pfahl durchstoßt und ihm die Krähen die Augen aushacken.“

Seine Männer nickten und schafften die beiden Jungen zum Tor. Dort befahlen sie den Schlammblütern ihnen zwei große Pfosten zu bringen und diese mit einer Axt anzuspitzen. Währendessen schmorten die beiden Halbtoten in der sengenden Sonne in ihren eigenem Blut. Niemand beachtete sie. Die Schüler waren zu verängstigt, um einzuschreiten. Voller Furcht sahen sie auf die beiden, leblosen Körper und gingen rasch an der Hinrichtungsstätte vorüber.

Zwei Todesser nahmen den kleinen Jungen und hielten ihn im Stand, während zwei andere ihm den Pfahl durch den Leib trieben. Ein gewaltiger Schwall Blut sprudelte ihm aus Mund und Nase. Sie brachten den Pfahl in eine aufrechte Position und gruben ihn ein Stück ein, um ihn stabil zu halten.

Als sie den Älteren auf die Beine zerrten stöhnte dieser schmerzerfüllt.

„Los, Beeilung! Der hier scheint bald aufzuwachen.“, rief einer der Todesser. Als sie schließlich bereit waren ihm den Pfahl durch den Körper zu bohren schlug er verwirrt die Augen auf. Der Junge realisierte zunächst gar nicht, wo er war und was um ihn herum geschah, doch als mit einem kräftigen Ruck der Pfahl in seine Eingeweide eindrang riss er die Augen auf und schrie. Es war ein Schrei, der mit nichts zu vergleichen war. Die Todesangst und die Verzweiflung, die in ihm lagen, ließen jeden in seiner Umgebung verängstigt innehalten.

Als die Spitze des Pfahls beim zweiten Ruck mit einem ekelhaft knackenden Geräusch seine Wirbelsäule durchstieß und auf seinem Rücken austrat spritzte Blut in alle Richtungen. Ebenso quoll ihm jede menge Blut aus der Nase und den Mund.

Beim dritten Rück hingegen verstummten seine Schreie. Er atmete hektisch und übergab sich in seiner Todesangst. Blut und Kotze vermengten sich zu einem furchtbaren Mörtel, der nach schier endloser Grausamkeit und Tod roch.

Greed war bei der Pfählung der beiden Schlammblüter anwesend und genoss das Schauspiel. Sie hatten bekommen, was ihresgleichen verdienten.

Trotz des hohen Blutverlustes starb der Junge nicht sofort. Sein Blut rann den aufgestellten Pfahl herunter. Er konnte nicht mehr sprechen, nicht mehr weinen, nicht mehr schreien. Nur ein dumpfes, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen zeugte von seinen Todesqualen.

Die undeutlichen Klagelaute des sterbenden Jungen hallten noch einige Zeit über die Ebene, bis er schließlich das Bewusstsein verlor. Die Hitze nahm ihm all seine Kraft. Sein Blut trocknete und sein verstümmelter Leib entsendete bald einen widerlichen Gestank.

Erst in der Abenddämmerung ging es schließlich mit ihm zu Ende.

Nach dem ernüchternden Gespräch mit seinem Vater war Severus Snape fest entschlossen sein Dasein in diesen 6 Wochen zu genießen. Das Leben würde schon schnell genug wieder unangenehm genug werden.

Und das tat er, indem er mit Jennifer zusammen war. Er genierte sich nicht mehr für seine Liebe zu ihr. Ja, er gab es ganz offen zu.

Und er tat mit Jennifer, was Verliebte nun mal so taten: Er ging mit ihr essen – wenn auch nur bis zum Italiener, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Parks ein kleines Restaurant hatte –, diskutierte mit die verschiedensten Themen und hatte Sex mit ihr.

Sie trafen sich oft bei ihm, weil Brain ihnen zunehmend hinterher spionierte und sie mochten nun mal keine unangenehmen oder peinlichen Zwischenfälle.

Tobias hingegen tolerierte Severus’ Beziehung. Im Gegenzug billigte auch Severus die Liebschaft seines Vaters. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nur einmal gesehen, als sie Tobias eines Abends abholte. Sie war etwa im Alter seines Vaters und etwas kleiner er. Ihre Statur war schlank, jedoch auch etwas maskulin. Allerdings sah sie trotzdem hübsch aus. Ihr Haar war schwarz und sie trug keine typisch weibliche Kleidung, sondern lieber Hemd und abgetragene Jeans nebst Turnschuhen.

Zudem erfuhr Severus, dass Tobias sie auf seiner neuen Arbeitstätte kennen gelernt hatte. Sie war wohl der einzige, weibliche Zimmermann, den die Firma je hatte.

Als sie seinen Vater abholte brachte Severus nicht mehr als ein etwas steifes „Hallo“ heraus. Er war immer noch unzufrieden damit, dass Tobias einfach in den Armen einer Fremden verlor, doch er tolerierte die Entscheidung und die Gefühle seines Vaters.

Da musst du dich aber überhaupt nicht aufregen! , ermahnte ihn seine innere Stimme schnippisch.

Meine letzte Freundin hat mich ja auch einfach für diesen supertollen Quidditschspieler fallengelassen und wurde nicht ermordet! Außerdem ist Tobias’ neue Flamme eine Muggel.

Kommt da etwa der Todesser in dir durch?

Severus hätte sich am Liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Jetzt fing er selbst schon an ihn diesen Bahnen zu denken!

Er hatte nichts Elementares gegen die Muggel. Nein, bestimmt nicht! Jennifer war ja schließlich auch eine.

In den nächsten Wochen verlief sein Leben wunderbar ruhig – wenn man von seinen Liebesnächten mit Jennifer absah. Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal innerlich so friedlich war. Auf jeden Fall musste das schon einige Jahre her sein.

Wenn er mit ihr Sex hatte fühlte er sich, als könnte nichts auf der Welt seine augenblickliche Ausgeglichenheit zerstören – auch, wenn er tief in seinen Inneren wusste, dass das eine Lüge war.

Auch an diesem Abend lag er mit ihr im Bett. Severus schmiegte sich an Jennifer und lag ruhig in ihren Armen.

„Willst du mich berühren?“, fragte Jennifer. Im Grunde kam das der Frage gleich, ob er Lust auf sie hatte, doch sie fragte derartiges nie so direkt. Und das war auch gut so.

„Wo?“, fragte Severus.

„Überrasche mich.“

Er streichelte Jennifer sanft am Hals, liebkostete sie ebenso zärtlich und erkundete mit seinen Händen ihren Körper. Sie seufze und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Severus hatte mittlerweile oft genug mit ihr geschlafen, um zu wissen, was ihr gefiel. Ihr gemeinsamer Sex war inzwischen auf einer höheren, vertrauensvollen Ebene angelangt. Und diese Vertrautheit durchzog ihre gesamte Beziehung. Es war Liebe – mentale wie körperliche.

Er wanderte mit seinen Lippen an ihrem Hals hinab und spürte Erregung in sich aufsteigen. Jennifer fuhr ihm mit ihren Händen über den Rücken und glitt zu seiner Taille. Sie schlang ihm ein Bein um den Hintern.

Severus strich ihr über dieses und wanderte mit seiner Hand auf die Innenseite ihres Schenkels. Sie fühlten beide ihre aufgewühlten, sexuellen Gefühle. Sie konnten sie nicht leugnen – wollten das aber auch überhaupt nicht. Und sie spürten ihren schneller werdenden Atmen und das Adrenalin in ihrem Blut.

Jennifer schlang nun auch das andere Bein um ihn und rollte sich mit ihm auf die Seite. Severus zog ihren Schenkel näher an sich heran und küsste sie innig. Er spürte wie sein Penis gegen ihren Unterleib drückte, doch er wollte es noch nicht zu mehr kommen lassen. Erneut küssten sie sich und berührten sie sich sanft. Jennifers Hand wanderte zu seinem Glied hinab und packte ihn an den Hoden. Er konnte nicht anders als genussvoll zu stöhnen.

Schließlich packte er sie an den Hüften und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Jennifer saß auf ihm und liebkostete seine Brust. Severus schlang seine Arme um sie, während sie zärtlich seinen Hals küsste und an seinem Ohr knabberte. Jennifer nahm seine Arme und drückte sie sanft von sich weg. Sie drückte sie nach unten, damit er nichts mehr tun konnte.

Severus beobachtete gespannt, was sie als nächstes tat. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gemacht, doch er freute sich über jedes Experiment mit ihr.

Ihre Lippen wanderten wieder zu seiner Brust, als er plötzlich ein Zwicken verspürte.

„Ah!“, entfuhr es ihm. Sie hatte ihn gebissen! Zwar war es nur ein kleiner, zärtlicher Biss, doch die Überraschung darüber äußerte sich sofort über seine Kehle.

Und es machte ihn wild. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit hinausgezögert, doch nun fühlte er diese urzeitliche, sexuelle Energie in sich. Jenen natürlichen Instinkt, der nur eines wollte; in ihr sein. Er strich ihr das Haar zur Seite und beugte sich zu ihr hoch.

„Ich will dich.“, flüsterte Severus in ihr Ohr.

Jennifer drückte ihn wieder sanft auf das Bett und warf ihn einen ihrer spitzbübischen Blicke zu. Er kannte dieses neckische in ihrem Gesicht nur zu gut.

Was hatte sie vor? Wie immer ließ er sich gern von ihr überraschen.

Jennifer wanderte mit ihrem Mund zu seinem Unterleib und küsste ihn dort. Ihre Hand umschloss seinen Penis und begann ihn mit rhythmischen Bewegungen zur Verzweiflung zu bringen. Es war eine lustvolle Verzweiflung unter der Severus seufze und stöhnte.

Das war so gemein von ihr! Er wollte sie. Er wusste, dass er es nicht länger aushielt, doch Jennifer neckte ihn gern damit, dass sie nicht tat wonach es ihn so sehr verlangte. Sie mochte es ihn noch wilder auf ihren Körper zu machen, ihn in eine vorzeitige Extasse zu versetzen.

Würde sie sich ihm nicht bald öffnen, würde er jedoch wohl oder übel in ihre Hand ejakulieren müssen – und das wollte er nun wirklich nicht.

„Jan …“, hauchte er und setzte sich auf. „Bitte!“ Ja, er flehte sie an. Er bettelte. Er wollte sie einfach so sehr, dass er nicht anders konnte.

Jennifer zog ihn sich und strich ihm durch sein Haar.

„Ja.“, sagte sie leise und küsste ihn. Jennifer setzte sich auf ihn, schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und ließ Severus bereitwillig in sich eindringen. Er presste sie an sich, während ihre Körper sich vereinten. Sie stöhnten beide in ihrer gemeinsamen Lust und rieben sich heftig aneinander. Immer schneller, immer zügelloser, bis ihre Gefühle in einem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt explodierten. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter. Befriedigung breitete sich in ihm aus. Ganz langsam beruhigte er sich. Sein Atem verlangsamte sich. Sein Herzschlag wurde ruhiger. Das Adrenalin verflog.

Er ließ sich nach hinten sinken und schloss die Augen. Die mit Sex verbundene, natürliche Erschöpfung ergriff Besitz von ihm. Er spürte wie Jennifer von ihm kletterte und sich neben ihn legte.

Nichts hätte seine glückselige Stimmung in diesem Moment trüben können. Es war alles in Ordnung und so wie es sein sollte. Ja, nicht einmal die von seinem Sperma herrührende Nässe störte ihn. Das spielte alles keine Rolle.

Severus öffnete die Augen wieder und rollte sich auf die Seite. Er sah Jennifer an und nahm ihre Hand. Sicher hätte er jetzt sagen können wie toll er den Sex mit ihr fand oder wie sehr er sie liebte, doch er schwieg. Die Gefühle, die er augenblicklich für sie empfand waren nichts, was er in Worten hätte sagen können.

Sie verweilten einige Zeit friedlich nebeneinander liegend bis Severus sich erhob und sich seine Shorts anzog. Er kramte seine Zigaretten aus der Tasche seiner Jeans, die er über einen Stuhl gehängt hatte und öffnete das Fenster. Er zündete sich eine Kippe an und zog genüsslich daran. Auch Jennifer regte sich wenige Sekunden später und warf sich ein weites Shirt über. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. Severus stellte schmunzelnd fest, dass sie sich keine Unterhose angezogen hatte, weshalb sein Blick einen Augenblick an ihrem Intimbereich hängen blieb.

„Was ist?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Nichts.“, log Severus.

„Wirklich?“, hakte sie nach und begann zu lächeln. „Du bist ein miserabler Lügner.“

Och, und dabei hab ich mir doch solche Mühe gegeben!

Severus lächelte zurück und zog an seiner Zigarette.

Jennifer krabbelte auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu.

„Sag schon! Was ist?“

Er warf seine Kippe umgehend durch das Fenster auf die nächtliche Straße und nährte sich ihr. Sie kniete vor ihm und sah ihn gespannt an. Severus strich ihr sanft über ihren Unterleib und glitt mit seiner Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Anders als noch Minuten zuvor, als sie es leidenschaftlich miteinander getrieben hatten, verspürte er keinerlei sexuelle Erregung, als er das tat. Es war nur eine zärtliche und intime Berührung, hinter welcher sich für ihn in diesem Moment keinerlei erotische Gedanken verbargen.

„Oh, verstehe.“, sagte Jennifer. Ihre Finger umschlossen Severus’ Hand zwischen ihren Schenkeln. „Wie ist das?“

„Schön.“, antwortete er und zog seine Hand zurück. „Genauso wie du.“

Oh Gott, klingt das schmalzig!!

Ja und? Es ist die Wahrheit.

Wenig später saßen sie nebeneinander im Bett und lehnten sich gegen die Wand. Die Bettdecke verhüllte ihre Beine, um eisigen Gliedmaßen vorzubeugen.

„Beantworte mir eine Frage.“, sagte Jennifer.

„Welche?“

„Was finden Männer so toll an Brüsten?“

Severus musste plötzlich loslachen.

„Was ist so witzig daran? Hör zu, ich kann ja verstehen, was Männer an dem zwischen meinen Beinen finden, aber warum ausgerechnet Brüste?“

„Ich könnte dich genauso gut fragen, was Frauen an männlichen Genitalien finden.“, konterte Severus diese durchaus schwierige Frage.

„Die haben durchaus ihre Reize.“, meinte Jennifer daraufhin.

Severus zog ihr das Shirt hoch und betrachtete ihre Brüste.

„Tja, keine Ahnung, was an denen so spannend sein soll, außer vielleicht rein anatomisches Interesse.“ Jennifer nahm das Kissen neben sich und warf es nach ihm. Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Vorhin fandest du sie gar nicht so unspannend.“, sagte sie neckig.

„Also wenn man vom rein anatomischen Interesse absieht, dann könnte es natürlich an unserer biologischen Bestimmung liegen.“

„Und deine persönliche Meinung?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Sie haben durchaus ihre Reize.“, meinte Severus und zwinkerte ihr zu. Daraufhin kniff sie ihm in die Seite.

„Was denn? Das hast du auch über meine Körperteile gesagt.“

Jennifer zerrte ihm augenblicklich die Decke weg und zog seine Unterhose nach unten.

„Der ist doch wunderbar.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme und tat so als würde er schmollen.

„Püh! Das meinst du ja eh nicht ernst.“

„Natürlich tue ich das!“, versicherte sie ihm aufrichtig und ohne jede Ironie. „Ein wirklich schöner Schwanz.“ Severus konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja?“

„Oh ja, schließlich will ich ja keinen Sex mit einem Elefanten.“

Er zog sich seine Hose wieder hoch und spürte, wie seine Ohren unangenehm glühten. Jennifer streifte sich ihr Shirt ab und blickte ihn an.

„Jetzt bist du dran!“, meinte sie grinsend.

„Soll ich eine Einschätzung wagen?“

„Oh, aber ich bitte darum!“

Severus biss sich auf die Unterlippe und warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere, während er Jennifers Brüste betrachtete.

„Nun … auf jeden Fall haben sie das richtige Maß.“

„Inwiefern?“

„Nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein.“

„Griffig?“, fragte Jennifer lachend.

„Oh ja, das auf jeden Fall.“ Auch Severus musste lachen. Es war wirklich witzig; dieses ganze herumalbern über ihre geschlechtsspezifischen Körperteile. „Ich will sie nicht missen.“

„Also doch nicht so unspannend, was?“

„Nein, in der tat nicht.“, sagte Severus grinsend, woraufhin Jennifer ihn auf die Wange küsste.

Sie wollte sich ihr Shirt wieder überwerfen, als er es ihr in einem Anfall von Neckigkeit wegschnappte.

„He, gib das her!“

„Nein!“, sagte Severus lachend und warf sich auf die Seite, als sie es ihm entreißen wollte. Er hielt es vor die Brust und rollte sich ein. „Das kriegst du nicht!“

„Und ob ich das kriege!“, sagte Jennifer und piekste ihn in die Seite.

„He, das ist unfair!“, rief Severus.

„Ist es nicht! Das sind die Waffen einer Frau, mein Lieber.“ Sie piekste ihn erneut in die Seite.

„Nein! Nein! Nein!“, rief Severus, als sie auch anfing ihn auszukrabbeln. „Argh! Nein, hör auf! Hör auf, ich bin kitzlig!“

Obwohl er sich tapfer gegen Jennifers Kitzelattacken zur wehr setzte siegten die Waffen einer Frau schließlich doch.

„Sag jetzt bloß nicht; das war unsportlich.“, meinte sie, als sie sich ihr Shirt wieder überzog.

„Das war unsportlich.“, sagte Severus.

„Ach du!“ Jennifer griff sich das Kissen und warf es ihm an den Kopf.

„Immer musst du mich ärgern!“

„Ach, du Armer.“ Sie strich ihm mitleidig über den Kopf.

„Püh!“ Wieder spielte er den Schmollenden.

„Ach, so schlimm war das doch nicht.“

„Nicht so gemein wie andere Sachen.“, meinte Severus. Jennifer lachte los. „Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig. Ich werde mich schon noch dafür rächen!“

„Oh, wirklich?“ Sie blickte ihn neugierig an. „Darauf warte ich ja schon die ganze Zeit.“ Wieder hatte sie diesen spitzbübischen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

„Na warte!“ Er packte sie, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie. „Das kommt schon noch.“

„Will ich doch hoffen.“, sagte Jennifer und grinste ihn an.

Severus grinste zurück, streckte sich im Bett aus und zog sich die Decke heran. Seine Freundin tat es ihm nach und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Er legte seine Arme um sie und es dauerte nicht lang bis er allmählich wegdöste.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte wurde er plötzlich von einem beunruhigendem Gedanken ergriffen: Warum liebte er Jennifer eigentlich? Liebte er sie, weil er sie schätzte oder weil er nur auf ihren Hintern scharf war?

Ja, sicher, er genoss den Sex – Jan tat es schließlich auch –, aber war das alles echt? Waren seine Gefühle wirklich? Oder ging es ihm am Ende doch nur ums ficken?

Obwohl; darum lebte ja jeder einzelne Mensch, jedes Wesen auf diesem Planeten, oder? Die gesamte natürliche Evolution war auf Sex ausgerichtet. Darum lebte man.

Fressen – ficken – Verrecken. Der Kreislauf des Lebens. Und er war in diesen Kreislauf mit eingebunden, ob ihm das nun gefiel oder nicht.

Ja, jeder dachte ans Ficken! Er, Jennifer, sein Vater, Lucius … Selbst der Dunkle Lord dachte womöglich daran.

Severus strich Jennifer mit den Fingern sanft über die Wange.

Ich liebe sie.

Wirklich?

Ja, ich könnte sie auch ganz ohne Sex lieben.

Glaubst du?

Ja. Ganz sicher.

Er war nicht nur heiß auf ihren Hintern! Er liebte sie von ganzen Herzen. Er war keiner dieser widerwärtigen Penner, für die eine Beziehung nur ficken bedeutete.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er hatte es ernst gemeint, als er ihr im Park gesagt hatte, dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas geschah. Vollkommen ernst!

Selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass er sterben würde, doch das war sowieso todsicher.


	22. Sowjetische Gastfreundschaft

Selbst in dieser eher milden Jahreszeit war die Stadt Murmansk verregnet, trüb und wurde vom eisigen, arktischen Wind umspielt. Es war die letzte, größere Stadt an der nordöstlichen Grenze der UdSSR zu Finnland. Die Stadt war für die Sowjets wegen des Hafens von großer Bedeutung. An den nächtlichen Docks tummelten sich Rotarmisten, die aufmerksam Wache schoben.

Allerdings waren nicht nur die Soldaten mit ihren Kalaschnikows zugegen, sondern auch ein sonderbarer Geselle in einer dunklen Robe. Er hatte sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen und schlich sich durch den Hafen. Soldaten, die drohten ihn zu bemerken brachte er mit einem Wink auf andere Gedanken. Den Verstand der Muggel zu überlisten war für einen Magier wie ihn nicht allzu schwer. Schließlich gelangte er zu einem großen Gebäude aus roten Ziegeln. Rein äußerlich wirkte es wie eines der Lagerhäuser, doch davor hielten einige Männer Wache, die keine sowjetischen Uniformen trugen, sondern waren in eine Soldatenkluft gehüllt, die eher auf Söldner schließen ließ. Ihre Helme waren schwarz und trugen rote Schals. Ihre Kalaschnikows hatten sie locker umhängen. Einer von ihnen rauchte gemütlich vor der Tür des Gebäudes.

Der Fremde nährte sich den Wachen.

„Halt!“, sagte einer der Männer und richtete sein Gewehr in Richtung des Robenträgers.

„Ich bin mit Sergej Jatschenkow verabredet.“

„Wir wurden von keinem Besucher in dieser Nacht unterrichtet.“, sagte der Wächter.

„Dann war euer Gildenmeister wohl nachlässig?“, fragte der Fremde sanft.

„Einen Augenblick, bitte.“ Der Soldat zog sein Funkgerät aus der Brusttasche. „Kalew? Hier ist jemand, der behauptet mit dem Meister verabredet zu sein.“ Eine kurze Pause folgte. „Ja. Gut. Mach ich.“

Die Wache wandte sich wieder dem Robenträger zu. „Maximow, begleite den Herren nach drinnen.“ Der andere Soldat warf seine Kippe in den Regen und führte den Fremden in das Gebäude.

Drinnen gingen sie in den dritten Stock. Vor einer Tür im Flur standen weitere Wachen. Diese glichen jedoch in ihrem Erscheinungsbild nicht mehr im Geringsten den Männern vor dem Gebäude. Sie trugen zwar immer noch ihre roten Schals, doch ihre Soldatenkluft war schwarzen Pullovern gewichen und ihre ebenso schwarzen Hosen wurden von Hosenträgern gehalten. Um die Hüfte trugen die einen Gürtel mit Pistolenhalfter, in dem sie eine Makarov stecken hatten – das sowjetische Pendant zur Bettara der Nato-Staaten. Nur der verzierte Zauberstab, den sie offen bei sich trugen zeugte von ihrer Magierherkunft.

Die Wache begleitete den Fremden bis zur Tür.

„Besuch für Meister Jatschenkow.“, sagte er. Die beiden Türsteher nickten und öffneten die Bürotür. Drinnen befand sich ein Büro so typisch sowjetisch, dass sich wohl auch um die Räumlichkeiten eines Parteifunktionärs handeln konnte. An einer Wand hing ein Portrait des Genossen Josef Stalin und gleich daneben stand eine Flagge der UdSSR. Zudem gab es zahlreiche Bilder auf denen Panzer und Soldaten zu sehen waren. Darunter befand sich auch ein altes Propagandaplakat aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg, auf dem in kyrillischer Schrift „Zum Ruhme des Vaterlandes!“ zu lesen war.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein stämmiger Mann mit Hornbrille, schwarzen Haar und einer Zigarre im Mund. Sein Alter war schwer abzuschätzen – so wie bei allen großen Hexenmeistern, die die 100 Jahre noch nicht überschritten hatten.

Als er den Robenträger sah erhob sich Sergej Jatschenkow und reichte ihm beide Hände zur Begrüßung.

„Ah, Albus, willkommen!“, sagte er in seinem schweren, oberukrainischen Dialekt.

Der Fremde nahm seine Kapuze ab. Sein langes, silbernes Haar war zerzaust und die Halbmondbrille saß etwas schief auf seiner Nase. „Hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise?“

„So angenehm wie die Reise auf einem norwegischen Fischkutter nur sein kann.“, sagte Albus Dumbledore.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht allzu oft nass geworden.“, sagte Sergej und nahm seine Zigarrenschachtel vom Schreibtisch und bot dem europäischen Hexenmeister eine an.

„Nein, danke.“

„Das sind kubanische.“, sagte Sergej.

„Trotzdem nicht. Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier und meine Zeit ist begrenzt.“

„Natürlich. Natürlich.“ Der Gildenmeister setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich mit der Moskauer Gilde in Verbindung setzen. Ich muss die Obersten sprechen.“

Sergej verschluckte sich an seinem Zigarrenqualm und hustete heftig.

„Zitronenbonbon? Die helfen auch gegen bronchiale Beschwerden.“, sagte Albus sanft, jedoch mit unangenehmer Ironie in der Stimme.

„Hören Sie, …“, sagte Sergej, nachdem er seinen Anfall überwunden hatte. „… wir sind nur eine kleine Gilde und wir sind mit den Moskauern nicht perdu.“

Das war das größte Problem an den sowjetischen Magierschaften! In der großen, weiten UdSSR gab es etwa hundert verschiedene Gilden, die der „Hohen Gilde“ in Moskau unterstanden, doch die wenigsten Magiergilden waren miteinander befreundet. Das System der Russen war höchst anarchistisch. Zwar gehörten viele Magier hierzulande der Partei und den Kommunisten an, doch waren sie in ihren Zaubererschaften zersplittert und uneins. Ihre Fehden gegeneinander machten es ihnen nahezu unmöglich sich formiert gegen Gefahren zur wehr zu setzen, weshalb sie sich gegenüber den Todessern und Sharad Akam neutral verhielten.

Ein Haufen Flöhe war leichter zu Hüten, als diese chaotischen, sowjetischen Magierclans. Trotz der widrigen Umstände versuchte Albus dennoch etwas bei ihnen zu erzielen.

„Ich vermute, Sie wissen wie es um die Zaubererschaften im britischen Territorium steht?“

„Sie wollen Hilfe für Ihren Krieg, nicht wahr? Hören Sie, Dumbledore, dieser Konflikt ist nicht unsere Sache.“

„Voldemort wird die Gilden zerquetschen! Noch ist er den Clans hier wohl gesonnen, weil Sie ihn mit Informationen und Halbmenschen für seine Armee beliefern. Doch was wird geschehen, wenn Sie irgendwann nicht mehr interessant für ihn sind?“, donnerte Albus.

„Wir haben eine Blutfehde mit Moskau!“, erwiderte Sergej Jatschenkow heftig. „Wir können die Obersten nicht kontaktieren. Erst muss die Gerechtigkeit wiederhergestellt werden!“

„Eure Intrigen werden euch Russen irgendwann den Kopf kosten.“

Der Gildenmeister ignorierte die Bemerkung seines Gegenübers.

„Ich kann Sie mit der Gilde in St. Petersburg zusammenbringen. Die unterstützen auch die Hexenmeister der Hohen Gilde in Moskau, aber ich selbst werde keinen Kontakt herstellen.“

„Ich habe keine Zeit, um mich von Ihnen auf gut Glück durch die Sowjetunion schicken zu lassen. In diesem Augenblick sterben Menschen.“

„Ja, aber wenn Sie zurückgehen sind Sie ein toter Mann, Dumbledore.“, sagte Sergej hinterlistig.

„Wollen Sie mir drohen? Wir könnten Ihre Zusage um Hilfe auch ganz altmodisch in einem Duell klären – aber mal ganz unter uns, Jatschenkow; Duelle sind mittlerweile doch irgendwie out, oder?“

Der Gildenmeister erhob sich – mit der Zigarre im Mund und zog einige Augenblicke schweigend an dieser bis er schließlich den Rauch durch die Nase ausstieß.

„Ich bin nicht an Feindseligkeiten interessiert. Sie jedoch kämpfen auf verlorenen Posten. Sicher könnten Ihnen die Obersten in Moskau politisches Asyl gewähren – ganz zu schweigen von Sharad Akam.“

„Ich werde mich nicht wie ein Feigling verstecken, während meine Heimat leidet.“, sagte Albus vollkommen entschlossen.

„Finden Sie nicht, dass Ihr Kampf verloren ist? Der Phönixorden ist zerschlagen.“

„Wir sind erst dann geschlagen, wenn der letzte Tropfen Blut aus unseren Adern rinnt.“

„Oha, ein Idealist.“, gab Sergej zu bedenken.

„Sie wohl nicht?“, fragte Albus und nickte in Richtung des Stalin-Portraits.

„Anders als ihr Briten haben wir hier kein Ministerium und keine duldsame Muggelregierung hinter uns. Wir sind gejagte. Das waren wir im Zarenreich. Das waren wir während der Revolution. Das sind wir jetzt. Der KGB ist unerbittlich. Ich tue was getan werden muss, damit diese Schweine mich und meine Männer in Ruhe lassen. Selbst, wenn ich dafür der Partei in den Hintern kriechen muss.“

„Na schön.“ Albus atmete tief. „Ich bin bereit mit der Gilde in St. Petersburg zu reden. Wenn Sie mich jedoch hintergehen sollten …“

„Dann was?“, fragte Sergej. „Wollen Sie mich töten?“

„Nicht unbedingt, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt, aber ich werde es Ihnen einbläuen, dass niemand mich ungestraft betrügt.“

„Sie sind hier nicht in England.“ Der Gildenmeister erhob sich. „Und Sie werden hier niemandem drohen! Nicht hier, auf meinem Territorium, in meiner Gilde! Wenn Sie ein Treffen mit den Obersten wollen werden Sie nach meinen Regeln spielen, verstanden?“ Sergej Jatschenkow war nur hörbar verärgert.

„Verstanden.“, sagte Albus lapidar.

„Gut. Folgen Sie mir. Ich muss die Kontakte herstellen. Sie bekommen in der Zwischenzeit ein Zimmer bei uns.“

„Wie großzügig.“, bemerkte Albus.

„Lassen Sie die Schmeicheleien! Das steht Ihnen nicht!“

Sergej führte seinen Besucher ins Treppenhaus. Sie gingen bis ins letzte Stockwerk, das direkt unter dem Dach lag.

„Hier wird Sie niemand stören.“, sagte der Gildenmeister und öffnete die einzige vorhandene Tür. Sie führte zum Dachboden, der ins Mondlicht getaucht wurde. Der Regen trommelte gegen die Fenster und die Balken knarrten laut.

Der Boden war relativ groß und mit allerhand Gerümpel voll gestopft. In all den Utensilien stand ein altes, nicht sehr stabil wirkendes Metallbett, das mit einer durchgelegenen Matratze und einigen Wolldecken ausgestattet war. Daneben stand ein Schränkchen auf dem eine Taschenlampe lag.

„Wir haben hier oben leider keinen Strom.“, erklärte Sergej.

„Ich brauche keinen Strom.“, sagte Albus und zog seinen Zauberstab mit dem er sogleich wortlos das magische Licht des „Lumos“ entzündete.

„Ach, stimmt ja.“ Sergej wirkte plötzlich etwas betreten.

„Was haben Sie?“

„Nichts. Nur eine kleine Peinlichkeit meinerseits.“

„Sie und ihre Männer benutzen nicht so oft Magie, oder?“, fragte Albus.

„Nur im Ernstfall. Wir müssen uns zurückhalten.“, gab Sergej zu. „Der KGB hat eine auf paranormale Aktivitäten ausgerichtete Abteilung. Ein Relikt der Zeit der Zaren. Sie machen Jagd auf Magier – und sie machen ihren Job gut –, weshalb ich an Ihrer Stelle Magie mit verfolgbaren Energien vermeiden würde.“

„Verstanden.“

„Schön.“, meinte Sergej. „Gehen Sie schlafen. Möglicherweise müssen wir in aller Frühe aufbrechen.“

Und so verschwand der Murmansker Gildenmeister durch die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen schickte Meister Sergej bereits in der Morgendämmerung jemanden nach Albus Dumbledore. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden geschlafen und war entsprechend ausgelaugt, doch das war der Hexenmeister inzwischen gewöhnt. Das Flüchtlingsdasein war kein Zuckerschlecken.

An der Tür stand ein junger Kerl, der gerade einmal dem Teenageralter entstiegen schien. Er konnte kaum älter als achtzehn sein. Wie alle Magier hier trug er einen roten Schal und einen schwarzen Pullover plus Hose.

„Herr, der Meister schickt mich. Wir sind bereit aufzubrechen.“

„Gut.“, sagte Albus. „Ich schätze, wir werden uns ohne Frühstück aufmachen?“

„Ja, Herr. Folgen Sie mir bitte. Wir müssen uns beeilen.“

Der junge Magier führte ihn hinter das Lagerhaus, wo bereits ein LKW der Marke „Ural“ auf sie wartete. Sergej Jatschenkow stand in einen dicken Ledermantel gehüllt und Zigarren rauchend am Fahrzeug. Einige seiner Männer saßen bereits auf der Ladefläche. Sie trugen ihre söldnerartige Soldatenkluft und hatten allesamt ihre Sturmgewehre gesichert in der Hand.

„Erwarten Sie Schwierigkeiten?“, fragte Albus, als er auf die Ladefläche stieg.

„Nicht mehr, als sonst auch.“, meinte Sergej und stieg als Beifahrer ins Führerhaus. „Los jetzt! Unser Flugzeug wartet nicht auf uns!“

Der Laster setzte sich in Bewegung und raste in Richtung des Murmansker Flughafen.

Währendessen blickte Albus in die finsteren Mienen seiner Begleiter.

Für einen europäischen Magier war es wahrlich gewöhnungsbedürftig auf derart angepasste Genossen zu treffen. Ein Reinblüter aus der Alten Welt wäre wohl dieser Tage lieber gestorben, anstatt sich als Muggelsoldat zu verkleiden und sogar den Umgang mit ihren Waffen zu erlernen. Die Russen waren sehr zurückhaltend, wenn es um den Gebrauch ihrer Zauberstäbe ging. Gleichzeitig pflegten sie jedoch einen ziemlich nervösen Finger am Abzug ihrer Kalaschnikows – und selbst Lord Voldemort hätte zugeben müssen, dass Kugeln genau so effektiv waren wie ein Avada Kedavra.

Und so rauschte der Ural-LKW dahin. Durch das industrielle Murmansk mit seinen zahlreichen Fabriken und Beton- und Ziegelsteinbauten über dem jener grauer Schleier hing, der die meisten Industriestädte auszeichnete.

Der Flughafen der Stadt war kein Vergleich mit dem gigantischen Hafen, dennoch wäre es beleidigend gewesen ihn als normalen Flughafen zu beschreiben, wie es ihn in jeder größeren Stadt gab.

Der Laster fuhr über einen versteckten Eingang auf das Gelände, der von Magiern bewacht wurde, und raste anschließend zügig zu einem Flugfeld auf dem hinteren Teil des Landeplatzes. Dort ließ gerade eine große Transportmaschine die Propeller anlaufen. Normalerweise wurden mit solchen Flugzeugen Fahrzeuge oder Hilfsgüter verfrachtet.

Der LKW hielt vor der heruntergelassenen Laderampe und wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin sprangen die Magier aus dem Gefährt. Albus folgte ihnen zügig ins Innere des Flugzeuges. Jatschenkow stieg als Letzter aus dem Führerhaus und der Ural schoss unverzüglich davon.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben keine Flugangst!“, sagte der Gildenmeister und schlug Albus auf die Schulter.

„Solange dieser fliegende Betonklotz in der Luft bleibt sollte sie sich in Grenzen halten.“, meinte Albus verhalten.

Sie nahmen im Laderaum dieses Riesenvogels platz; zwischen riesigen, mit starken Gurten gesicherten Kisten und Paketen.

„Darf ich fragen, was Sie sonst noch nach St. Petersburg schmuggeln?“, fragte Albus.

„Neben dem meistgesuchtesten Magier der westlichen Welt?“, scherzte Sergej etwas unbeholfen. „So einiges, was unserer Art das Überleben vereinfacht und das des KGBs erschwert, doch kümmern Sie sich nicht um meine Geheimnisse, Dumbledore. Sie wissen selbst, dass Berufsgeheimnisse stets am Besten bei dem Urheber aufgehoben sind.“

„In der Tat.“, gab Albus zu.

Der Gildenmeister und seine Männer zogen am Boden befestigte Gurte um ihre Körper und schnallten sich fest.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie schnallen sich an. Das wird ein holpriger Start mit diesem Vogel.“, sagte Sergej. Albus nahm ihn beim Wort und zurrte sich ebenfalls am Boden des Laderaums fest.

Das Flugzeug setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Lärm der Propeller erstickte beinah jedes Geräusch. Die Geschwindigkeit drückte die Insassen aneinander und schließlich hob der gewaltige Stahlkoloss von der Landebahn ab. Im steilen Steigflug ging es hinauf in den Himmel. Irgendwo in seiner Nähe hörte Albus ein unangenehmes Platschen und einige fluchende Stimmen. Die Magier schimpften hitzig in ihrem Russisch. Auch Sergej Jatschenkow ließ sich das nicht nehmen.

„Verflucht, Anton! Nicht schon wieder!“, schrie er. Der Magier namens Anton hatte sich offenbar übergeben und seine Genossen hautnah an seinem Mageninhalt teilhaben lassen. Danach rissen seine Kameraden ihm den Helm vom Kopf und missbrauchten diesen als Kotztüte.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichte das Flugzeug schließlich Stabilität in über einem Kilometer Höhe. Die Männer schnallten sich ab und einige von ihnen packten den Flugkranken Anton und schleppten ihn auf die Toilette.

„Hauen Sie sich noch einwenig aufs Ohr.“, sagte Sergej. „Wir werden St. Petersburg erst in einigen Stunden erreichen.“

„Danke für den Vorschlag, doch ich würde lieber noch etwas mit Ihnen reden.“, sagte Albus.

„Worüber?“, fragte der Gildenmeister.

„Wie geht es weiter, wenn wir angekommen sind?“

„Wir treffen uns mit einem Mann namens Dimitri Chawaski. Ich nehme an, Sie kennen ihn?“

„Ja.“ Albus nickte zustimmend. „Wir hatten bereits früher miteinander zutun.“

„Er stellt für Sie den Kontakt mit den Obersten her. Wenn ich Sie in seine Obhut übergeben habe tun Sie, was er Ihnen sagt.“ Sergej hielt kurz inne. „Wann haben Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?“

„1943 in Kursk. Er hat mir geholfen Grindelwalds Spur zu verfolgen.“

„Ah ja. Haben Sie die Schlacht miterlebt?“, fraget Sergej.

„Wir waren im Umland der Frontlinie unterwegs und haben die Schlacht fast ausschließlich gehört. Das Kanonenfeuer und die deutschen Bomber. Auch wenn wir nicht direkt involviert waren werde ich den Anblick wohl niemals vergessen, als wir die Gegend einige Zeit nach diesem Gemetzel durchquerten.“

„Wir haben den Nazis gegeben, was sie verdienten!“, sagte Sergej patriotisch.

„Natürlich.“, pflichtete Albus ihm bei. „Waren die Gilden damals nicht ebenfalls am Krieg beteiligt?“

„Ja, wir haben mit der Roten Armee zusammengearbeitet – so wie wir es heute noch tun. Unglaublich was Dämonenfeuer mit einer deutschen Panzerdivision anstellen kann.“

„Interessant, wenn man bedenkt, dass der KGB hinter den Gilden her ist.“, meinte Albus.

„In jedem Land dieser Erde gibt es Magierhasser und Befürworter – ebenso umgedreht. Es waren nur wenige eingeweiht, denn Stalin selbst ordnete eine verschärfte Verfolgung der Unseren an. Er fürchtete um seine Macht – so wie jeder anständige Politiker. Ich persönlich glaube, dass Stalin uns Hexer noch mehr fürchtete als vielleicht Hitlerdeutschland und den Kapitalismus oder gar einen thermonuklearen Krieg! Er interessierte sich für Paranormales und hatte die Abteilung zur Abwehr paranormaler Angriffe im Verteidigungsministerium ausgebaut. Teils aus Interesse am Überirdischen, teils aus Angst vor Unseresgleichen. Stalin konnte uns nicht einschätzen und einordnen. In etwa so wie die Zaren vor der Revolution. Damals hatten die Obersten es weit gebracht. Mit Rasputin hatten sie einen unserer besten Hexenmeister im Zarenhaus. Leider unterschätzen wir die Kommunisten und die Revolution brachte uns ebenso viel Leid wie den Muggeln.“ Sergej atmete tief. „Gleichzeitig hatten die russischen Magierschaften viel Ärger mit den Anhängern Grindelwalds. Die Obersten und die Gilden sind Ihnen bis heute sehr dankbar, dass Sie dieses Problem beseitigt haben.“

„Nun …“ Albus räusperte sich. „Ehrlich gesagt, war es nicht Nächstenliebe, die mich auf Grindelwalds Spur brachte, sondern mehr eine Sache der Ehre.“

„Verstehe.“, sagte Sergej. „Zu dieser Zeit waren Blutfehden und Duelle unter Hexern ja selbst im westlichen Europa noch höchst beliebt.“

„Ich fürchte, Sie missverstehen mich, Sergej. Es war nicht Rache, die mich trieb, sondern Pflichtbewusstsein. Grindelwald fügte mir eine große Wunde zu, doch ich wollte ihn nicht töten. Zumindest nicht zu Beginn.“

„Warum haben Sie ihn verfolgt? Man erzählte mir, Sie hätten geschworen den Bastard bis ans Ende der Welt zu jagen.“

Albus lachte.

„Nun, das ist ein Teil der Legende von meiner Jagd nach Grindelwald, der wohl selbst meinen Tod überdauern wird. Ich jagte ihn nicht, um Blut mit Blut zu begleichen. Ich jagte ihn, um Schuld und Schande zu begleichen.“

„Schuld und Schande?“, fragte Sergej.

„Eine lange, traurige Geschichte mit der ich Sie nicht belasten will.“

„Hmm.“, machte der Gildenmeister und dachte sich wohl seinen Teil zu Albus’ Worten. „Aber warum töteten Sie ihn nicht? Ich weiß von ihrem Duell mit ihm und wie Sie ihn den Obersten übergaben, damit Sie über sein Schicksal richteten.“

„Ich hätte ihn getötet.“, gestand Albus. „Einzig allein Mitleid hielt meine Hand letztendlich zurück und bewegte mich dazu ihn sein restliches Dasein in Isenfort fristen zu lassen.“

„Es wäre menschlicher gewesen ihn zu töten.“, sagte Sergej.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich.“, gab Albus zu. „Müsste ich heute erneut über ihn richten, dann wüsste ich nicht, wie ich mich entscheiden würde.“

„Das war schon immer Ihre Schwäche, mein Guter. Sie haben Mitleid mit ihrem Feind, der Ihnen gleiches nie entgegenbringen würde.“

„Mag sein, aber ich schätze mein Mitleid ist es, welches mich von den Schlächtern dieser Welt unterscheidet.“, sagte Albus. „Das ist meine Seele. Würde ich es eines Tages verlieren wäre ich nicht mehr der, der ich bin.“

„Ihr Mitleid wird Sie eines Tages wohl eher ins Grab bringen.“, sagte Sergej.

„Möglich, aber lieber sterbe ich mit Seele, als ohne.“

Der Gildenmeister nickte nur und ging nicht mehr auf das Thema ein.

Stunden später landete das riesige, viermotorige Transportflugzeug auf dem Flughafen von St. Petersburg, dem kulturellen Zentrum der UdSSR.

Hier war das Klima gemäßigter. Der Abend war klar und mild. Die Kirchen, alten Gebäude und Türme der Stadt erhoben sich majestätisch in den Himmel und verliehen ihr eine gewisse Einzigartigkeit.

Die Magier verließen das Flugzeug so schnell sie ihre Füße trugen. Selbst der Flugkranke Anton rannte wie der Teufel. Ihr Ziel war ein weiterer Ural-LKW, der sie schnell durch die Straßen der Stadt brachte.

Es war lange her, dass Albus die Stadt so gesehen hatte. Während des Weltkrieges wurde sie von Faschisten besetzt und er hatte den Ort wohl aus diesem Umstand heraus als sehr trübsinnig in Erinnerung. Damals war er auf der Suche nach Gustav Krön gewesen. Ein deutscher Hexenmeister, der das Hitler-Regime unterstützte und den Gilden das Leben schwer machte. Er denunzierte hunderte Magier als Juden – die sie oft auch waren – und vernichtete somit fast die gesamte St. Petersburger Gilde. Im Konzentrationslager spielten magische Fähigkeiten keine Rolle. Zauberer wurden ebenso tätowiert wie alle anderen und sie gingen genauso zu Grunde wie alle anderen.

Als sie Krön schließlich fassten war es für viele bereits zu spät. Die St. Petersburger Magier gingen kein weiteres Risiko ein und exekutierten ihn per Genickschuss.

Albus mochte es nicht, doch es war Krieg. Ein vernichtender, globaler Krieg, der sie alle betraf – Muggel wie Magier – und Entscheidungen mussten schnell und konsequent getroffen werden. Ein Leben für das von Hunderten, vielleicht auch Tausenden oder Millionen. Für die Hinrichtung Kröns einzuwilligen fiel ihm damals nicht schwer. Heute wäre es wohl etwas anderes.

Der LKW hielt schließlich in der Innenstadt im Hinterhof eines prachtvollen Herrenhauses. Der Architektur nach zu urteilen stammte es noch aus der Zeit der Zaren.

Sie stiegen allesamt aus. Jatschenkow wank Albus zu sich.

„Das Hauptquartier der St. Petersburger Gilde.“, sagte er und zündete sich mal wieder eine seiner kubanischen Zigarren an. „Chawaski erwartet uns bereits.“

Sie betraten das prunkvolle Haus. Innen warteten bereits mehrere Magier. Wie die Murmansker Zauberer trugen auch sie Muggelwaffen, jedoch waren sie feiner gekleidet. Anzug und Krawatte gehörten zum Erscheinungsbild, das wesentlich subtiler daherkam, als das der Kollegen aus dem Norden. Die St. Petersburger waren eben im Kern doch Geschäftsmänner und Kunstliebhaber. Die Männer waren allesamt jung, standen stramm da und hatten kurz rasierte Haare. Einer von verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen. Hatten Sie eine angenehme Reise?“

„Nicht unbedingt, doch sie war von Nöten.“, sagte Albus.

„Sehr wohl. Ich werde Sie nun zu unserem Meister geleiten.“, sagte der Mann und wandte sich nun an Sergej. „Genosse Jatschenkow, ich bitte Sie diese Dinger nicht hier im Haus zu rauchen. Meine Kollegen werden Sie und ihre Männer unverzüglich einquartieren.“

Mit grimmigem Blick drückte der Murmansker Gildenmeister seine Zigarre auf der Handfläche aus.

Albus folgte dem Magier durch den Flur in die Vorhalle. Diese war mit allerhand alten Gemälden von der Familie der Chawaskis, Büsten und Marmorstatuen verziert. Die Statuen standen wie wortlose Wächter am Fuß einer großen Treppe und stellten speerbewehrte, mittelalterliche Krieger dar. Einer von ihnen stieß gerade die Spitze seiner Lanze in die Kehle eines Wolfes.

Sie folgten der Treppe nach oben bis zu zwei mächtigen Doppeltüren. Der Mann blieb davor stehen.

„Ich muss Sie bitten Ihren Zauberstab abzugeben. Keine Sorge, das ist eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme.“

Albus zog seinen Stab heraus und gab ihn dem Mann.

„Ich hoffe, ich bekomme ihn in einem Stück zurück.“

„Natürlich.“ Der Mann klopfte diskret, aber dennoch gut hörbar an die Tür. Ein dumpfes „Herein!“ folgte der Geste. Die großen Türflügel schwangen wie von Zauberhand auf und offenbarten ein großes Arbeitszimmer. Der Boden war aus Edelholzparkett und mit einem großen, persischen Teppich versehen. Überquellende Bücherregale, Gemälde und ausgestopfte Jagdtrophäen zierten die Wände. Der blanke Schädel eines Hirsches hing über der Eingangspforte. Hinter dem alten, rustikalen Schreibtisch saß ein Mann in Dumbledores Alter und von magerer Statur. Er trug ein kirchrotes Jackett aus Kurtstoff und eine dunkelgrüne Krawatte. Auf seiner Nase saß eine silberne Brille sehr einfachen Stils. Sein Haar war schwarz, lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden. Er nuggelte am Mundstück seiner Pfeife und stieß den Rauch gemächlich wieder aus.

Hinter ihm prasselte das Feuer im Kamin und ein großer, verzauberter Globus stand neben ihm. Die Weltkarte sah sehr alt aus, wie aus der Zeit der Renaissance und war lebendig. Vögel zogen über Landstriche. Im Atlantik fuhren Schiffe und Wale und andere große Meeressäuger leisteten ihnen Gesellschaft. Die Bäume wogen sich im Wind, über Städten erschienen sich stetig bewegende Lettern in Kyrillisch, die den Namen angaben und Landesgrenzen wurden von leuchtenden, roten Linien dargestellt.

Der Mann war Dimitri Chawaski und dieser Globus war eine seiner Errungenschaften. Der Hexenmeister war, wie die meisten russischen Magier, nicht besonders gut im Umgang mit seinem Zauberstab, was jedoch nicht bedeutete, dass er in einem Duell einen harmlosen Gegner abgegeben hätte. Seine Reaktionen waren vielleicht nicht so gut, wie die eines europäischen Magiers, doch sein wahres Talent galt sowieso dem Brauen von Tränken. Er bildete seit Jahrzehnten – so wie seine Väter vor ihm – junge Zauberer aus aller Welt in Kunst der Zaubertränke aus und war ein gerissener Fuchs.

„Albus!“, sagte er freudig und erhob sich. Er nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund und umarmte seinen alten Freund herzlich. Mit einem schnipsen seiner Finger schloss sich die große Flügeltür wieder. „Geht es dir gut? Es ist lange her.“

„Fast 35 Jahre, Dimitri.“, sagte Albus.

In den 40ern hatte er sich viel im Sowjetreich herumgetrieben, doch seit Grindelwalds Gefangennahme und dem Ende des Weltkrieges hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Ihr Kontakt spielte sich hauptsächlich auf dem Postweg ab.

„Ich hoffe, Sergej, hat dir nicht zu viele Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet.“

„Nun, sagen wir; er hat sich kaum verändert.“

Dimitri lachte herzlich und klatschte in die Hände.

„Das heißt; er hat sich wieder ziemlich aufgeführt.“

„Wenn du es so nennen willst.“, meinte Albus.

„Komm, setzen wir uns.“ Dimitri wies auf den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch und Albus ließ sich nieder.

„Kann ich dir etwas anbieten? Vielleicht ein Glas Bordeaux?“

„Bordeaux? Kein Wodka?“, fragte Albus.

„Ich gehöre nicht zur Partei wie unser Genosse Sergej Jatschenkow. Zudem habe ich es nicht nötig mich ihrer Regentschaft zu unterwerfen. Es ist einfach unzivilisiert den Menschen Genuss und Luxus vorzuenthalten aufgrund einer utopischen Ideologie.“

„Lass das nicht den KGB hören.“, sagte Albus.

Dimitri öffnete seinen magischen Globus und holte eine Flasche Bordeaux aus dem Inneren.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das Haus ist auf technischen sowie magischen Wege vollkommen abgeschirmt. Sollte es der KGB schaffen hier einzudringen will ich nicht mehr Dimitri Chawaski heißen.“ Der Hexenmeister erschuf mit einem Wink seiner Hand zwei Weingläser und schenkte ihnen ein.

Gefuchtel mit dem Zauberstab lag Dimitri nicht, doch er war ein wahrer Meister in der nonverbalen und unfixierten Magie. In der Familie der Chawaskis war die Veranlagung zur Magie so hoch, dass viele von ihnen einfach keinen Zauberstab benötigten. In Europa war es genau anders herum. Durch den seit Jahrhunderten währenden Reinblutinzest verloren immer mehr Reinblüter ihre genetischen Veranlagungen und Fähigkeiten. Sie degenerierten regelrecht, weshalb sie ohne genügend Training und ein Fokussierungsmittel in Form eines Zauberstabs zu einem Dasein als Squib verdammt wären.

Voldemort und seine Todesser hingegen ignorierten diesen Umstand völlig. Ihre Ideologie machte sie blind für das Verbrechen, das sie sich und ihren Kindern antaten. Würden sie das Rassenprogramm durchsetzen, dann gäbe es innerhalb von wenigen Generationen keine Magier mehr im Einflussgebiet Voldemorts. Er war einer der mächtigsten Magier der Welt – doch selbst zu engstirnig, um sich mit Genetik und ihren Konsequenzen zu befassen.

„Nun …“, sagte Dimitri und riss Albus aus seinen Gedanken. „Was kann ich für dich tun?“

„Hat Sergej dich nicht informiert?“

„Er sagte bloß, dass du Hilfe bei deinem Krieg bräuchtest.“

Albus lachte hohl.

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Er hat sich schon geweigert sich mit der Hohen Gilde in Verbindung zu setzen. Aber egal, jetzt bin ich hier.“

„Du willst also zu den Obersten?“, fragte Dimitri und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Ich werde mich nicht einfach in einem Erdloch verstecken und Voldemort gewinnen lassen.“

„Durchaus verständlich.“ Dimitri hielt einen Augenblick inne und holte tief Luft.

„Und sage mir nicht, dass ich schon verloren hätte.“, warnte Albus ihn.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor.“, meinte der Hexenmeister und paffte an seiner Pfeife. „Nur frage ich mich zunehmend, ob die Welt unsereins noch braucht.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Hör zu, Albus, dieser Krieg ist furchtbar, doch Voldemort ist bloß ein Mensch. Du und ich wissen, dass Unsterblichkeit nicht erlangbar ist. Irgendwann wird er sterben, so wie jedes Wesen auf dieser Welt. Jeder der sich mit der Struktur unserer magischen Macht auskennt, weiß, dass sie ebenso natürlich ist wie die angeborenen und erworbenen Instinkte eines Raubtieres. Man kann nicht geboren werden und verlangen, dass der eigene Lebensfaden für die Ewigkeit gesponnen wurde. Alles ist endlich, selbst der Schrecken.

Wir wissen das. Wir haben es bereits erlebt.“

„Das ist anders als während des Weltkrieges.“, meinte Albus.

„Sicher, aber selbst Hitler musste am Ende erkennen, dass er nicht für die Ewigkeit existieren würde. Weißt du, der Kalte Krieg ist sehr viel anders als der Krieg gegen die Faschisten. Damals haben wir gleiches mit gleichem vergolten. Die Deutschen überfielen unser Land und verwüsteten unsere Städte, vergewaltigten unsere Frauen und töteten unsere Kinder. Damals hat die Welt Magier gebraucht. In einem konventionellen Konflikt können unsere Fähigkeiten über Sieg oder Niederlage der Muggel entscheiden. Heute hingegen spielt das alles keine Rolle mehr. Am Ende des Weltkrieges hat die ganze Welt erlebt, wie eine einzige Bombe einfach so …“ Dimitri schnippte mit den Fingern. „… Millionen von Menschen auslöschen kann. Heute gibt es tausende solcher Bomben und die Muggel sind durch diese Macht über die Zerstörung dazu fähig Politik ohne uns zu machen. Sie könnten diesen Planeten innerhalb von wenigen Stunden in Schutt und Asche legen. So etwas bringt ein Magier nicht in 1000 Jahren fertig.“ Dimitri schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Die Magierschaften sind ein Relikt aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Uns ereilt irgendwann jenes Schicksal, welches das Römische Imperium, die Maya und das Alte Ägypten heimsuchte. Wenn ein Volk durch die eigene Engstirnigkeit nicht mehr fähig ist sich in laufende gesellschaftliche, kulturelle und politische Prozesse zu intregieren geht es unter. Die Magierschaften haben schon vor Jahrhunderten den Anschluss an die Muggel verpasst. Wir sind zum Untergang verdammt.“

„Du hast doch nicht etwa aufgegeben?“, fragte Albus einwenig besorgt.

„Nein, aber mir ist in all den Jahren klar geworden, dass wir uns nichts vormachen können.“

„Und die Sowjetunion? Ist sie auch dem Untergang geweiht?“, fragte Albus unvermittelt. Ihn interessiert die Meinung seines langjährigen Freundes und Begleiters zu diesem Thema sehr – wo sie nun schon einmal von untergehenden Weltreichen sprachen.

„Der Kommunismus ist nicht für die Ewigkeit geschaffen. Für diese Ideologie dreht sich der Globus einfach zu schnell.“

„Meinst du?“

„Ja. Marx und Engels hatten einen Traum. Einen wundervollen Traum von einer gerechten Welt, doch es bleibt ein Traum, denn die Realität sieht anders aus. Du weißt, dass ich die Revolution miterlebt habe. Als Fundament für eine Gesellschaft können niemals Millionen von Toten dienen. Du solltest das wissen. Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du deinen Krieg nicht so austrägst …“

„Dimitri, …“, sagte Albus strikt. „… ich kämpfe, weil ich es muss. Voldemort lässt uns keine andere Chance. Es gibt Kriege, die geführt werden müssen. Kriege, an denen kein Weg vorbei führt.“

„Das habe ich schon einmal von dir gehört.“, sagte Dimitri Chawaski und lehnte sich zurück.

„Und ich bleibe dabei.“ Die beiden blickten sich einige Augenblicke mit einer gewissen Nachdenklichkeit an.

„Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen, um mit dir zu debattieren.“, sagte Albus schließlich und griff mit einer Hand in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Er holte ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen heraus und stellte es auf den Tisch.

„Du hast es gefunden?“, fragte Dimitri überrascht.

„Ich habe es im Schloss verwahrt. Minerva hat es für mich nach der Übernahme der Todesser heraus geschmuggelt.“

„Die gute Minerva.“, meinte Dimitri, nahm einen Schluck Wein und zog das Kästchen zu sich heran. Er öffnete es und es kam eine Phiole mit einer klaren, schimmernden Flüssigkeit zum Vorschein. „Ist es das wofür ich es halte?“

„Ja.“, sagte Albus. „Wie viel kannst du davon nachträglich herstellen?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war Grindelwalds Geheimrezept. Ich werde einige Zeit brauchen, um die genaue Zusammenstellung zu entschlüsseln.“ Dimitri zog an seiner Pfeife und atmete in einem langen Zug den Qualm aus. „Ist dir klar, was das in den Händen Voldemorts für eine Waffe darstellen könnte?“

„Natürlich, deshalb musste ich es auch so schnell wie möglich aus England herausschaffen.“

„Wir müssen auf der Hut sein, Freund. Jatschenkow ist nicht loyal und ich weiß nicht, wem ich in den Gilden noch vertrauen kann. Womöglich sind nicht einmal die Obersten vertrauenswürdig. Voldemort greift auch hier nach der Macht. Ich weiß nicht, wen er bereits alles korrumpiert hat.“

„Was schlägst du vor?“, fragte Albus.

„Womöglich müssen wir uns an Sharad Akam wenden.“

„Ich werde keinen Weltkrieg zwischen Magiern provozieren.“, wandte Albus gebieterisch ein.

„Früher oder später wird Voldemort die russischen Gilden überrennen oder sie seinen Todessern einverleiben. Die Gilden sind dekadent. Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis er ihre ehrliche Widerstandskraft bricht.“

„Glaubst du, er besticht sie mit harter Währung?“

„Wäre gar nicht so dumm, aber ich fürchte Voldemorts Eitelkeit geht so weit, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee käme uns mit US-Währung zu kaufen.“

„Glaube ich auch.“, gab Albus zu. „Seine Macht liegt in der Verbreitung von Angst.“

„Wohl wahr.“ Dimitri hob sein Glas.

„Worauf gedenkst du zu trinken?“

„Auf das wir diesen Wahnsinn überleben und die Welt nicht in einem thermonuklearen Krieg driftet.“, sagte der St. Petersburger Gildenmeister.

„Also das ist direkt einen Toast wert – oder vielleicht auch zwei oder drei.“ Albus nickte ihm zu stieß mit ihm an.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile beisammen und leerten gemeinsam die Flasche Bordeaux. Gründe hatte sie genug, um sich vollaufen zu lassen.


	23. Abschied von der Devils Street

Ein seltsamer Laut riss Severus Snape aus dem Schlaf. Etwas klopfte gegen das Fenster. Erst sachte, dann energisch. Müde erhob er sich und stellte fest, dass es sich um einen großen, edlen Uhu handelte, der einen Brief im Schnabel hielt. Er scharrte ungehalten mit der Kralle am Fenster und klopfte mit dem Schnabel dagegen.

Severus kannte diesen Uhu. Es war Persus, der launische Hausuhu der Malfoys.

Er eilte schnell zum Fenster und öffnete es. Persus hüpfte auf das Fensterbrett und ließ den Brief trotzig vor Severus’ Füße fallen.

„Also hör’ mal!“, empörte er sich gegenüber dem alten Uhu. Der Vogel sah Severus mit seinen großen, gelben Augen an, drehte sich um und flog davon.

Flüche gegen diesen grimmigen und hochnäsigen Uhu murmelnd hob er den Brief vom Boden auf. Die malfoysche Eitelkeit hatte eindeutig auf das Tier abgefärbt. Hinzu kam, dass Persus nur Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy wirklich gehorchte – allen anderen begegnete er mit einem extremen Trotz, wie ihn Severus nur selten bei einem Tier erlebt hatte.

Er öffnete den Brief und las ihn – für ihn war das problemlos, doch jeder andere brauchte einen Kryptographen, um Lucius’ Sauklaue zu entziffern.

Hallo Severus,

wie geht’s? Ich hoffe doch gut.

Ich will nicht erst um den heißen Brei herumreden. Nächsten Samstag ist eine Art Bankett bei uns und mein Vater möchte dich dabeihaben. Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefallen wird, weil du von Mutters Idee ja ohnehin schon nicht sonderlich angetan warst.

Es ist so, dass ich es eigentlich auch nicht wollte, aber Befehl ist Befehl. Du MUSST kommen, ansonsten reißt mir Vater den Arsch auf, hast du verstanden? Er ist mindestens so übel drauf wie Persus! (Ich hoffe dieser irre Vogel hat dir nicht die Augen ausgehakt, als er dir den Brief gebracht hat. Das Vieh ist mittlerweile echt krank drauf, wenn es Briefe an andere Leute bringt!)

Du kannst wie immer per Kamin oder Portschlüssel kommen. Ach, und vergiss nicht dir was Ordentliches anzuziehen. Du weißt ja wie meine Eltern so drauf sind.

Herzliche Grüße,

Lucius

Severus starrte auf den Brief und las ihn noch ein zweites und drittes Mal durch.

Ach, und vergiss nicht dir was Ordentliches anzuziehen. War er denn neuerdings ein Penner, oder was?

Abraxas hatte befohlen, dass er ebenfalls kam? Womit hatte er das bloß verdient?!

Okay, ein Wochenende bei Lucius’ Familie würde er sicher irgendwie überleben – oder eben auch nicht! Trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, denn wenn er zwischen Jennifer und Lucius’ familiäre Aristokratenkaste wählen konnte, dann würde das Ergebnis ziemlich eindeutig ausfallen. Das Problem mit den Malfoys war, wenn du kein Geld hattest wurdest du nicht beachtet, es sei denn du hattest etwas Sensationelles auf dem Kasten. Dass Severus dafür sorgte, dass Lucius nicht durch die Prüfungen rasselte rechnete dessen Mutter ihm offenbar hoch an. Warum Abraxas ihn allerdings leiden konnte blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Severus Jahrgangsbester war? Er konnte nicht sagen, was der Todesser von ihm hielt und vielleicht war das auch besser so.

Severus raufte sich das Haar und legte sich schließlich wieder ins Bett. Wie dem auch sei, eines war sicher; er musste zu diesem Bankett erscheinen oder es gäbe Leichen – emotionale wie reale.

In der nächsten Woche drückte er sich ständig darum mit Jennifer über seine Abwesendheit zu sprechen. Nicht ausschließlich, weil er diesem ganzen Ereignis ausweichen wollte, sondern auch, weil ihm keine ordentliche Erklärung einfiel.

Ich kann ja schlecht zu ihr sagen: „He, Jan, ich besuche bald meinen Kumpel, der ein faschistisches Arschloch als Vater hat. Wenn ich nicht komme bringt er mich um.“

Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln!

Am Liebsten hätte er Lucius geschrieben, dass er ihn am Allerwertesten lecken könne, doch das war bekanntlich ja nicht die feine, englische Art.

Am Freitagmorgen überschlugen sich schließlich die Ereignisse.

Als Severus die Küche betrat, um in aller Ruhe zu Frühstücken wurde er von einem wahren Komitee empfangen. Tobias Snape und zu seiner großen Überraschung Mr Brandon saßen gemeinsam am Tisch. Als er den Raum betrat blickten sie ihn interessiert an. Severus jedoch starrte die Männer an, als habe er keinen Einzigen von ihnen jemals in seinem Leben gesehen. Er wähnte sich für einige Augenblicke in einer mysteriösen Illusion, die sich aus zusammenhangslosen Fragmenten seines Erinnerungsvermögens zusammensetzte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus, setz dich doch bitte.“, sagte Mr Brandon freundlich.

Warum erwartete er bloß, dass sich die beiden gleich in aberwitzige, gehirnsaugende Aliens verwandeln würden?

Sehr langsam und hölzern nährte er sich dem Tisch.

Oh Mann, ausgerechnet heute habe ich meine Aliens ausräuchernde Laserkanone vergessen!

„Wir möchten nur mit dir reden.“, sagte Tobias.

„Warum?“, fragte Severus und ließ sich zögernd auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Ich war gerade in der Nähe und dachte, es sei sicherlich einen Abstecher wert.“, sagte Mr Brandon.

Das ist ja wohl die dämlichste Ausrede aller Zeiten!

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte der Psychiater.

Super! Bis Sie aufgekreuzt sind!

„Gut.“, sagte Severus monoton.

„Wie war dein letztes Jahr?“

So prickelnd wie ein Supergau im Zentrum von New York!

„Sie sind doch gar nicht wegen meiner Befindlichkeiten hier. Was wollen Sie wirklich? Und reden Sie nicht um den heißen Brei herum!“

Tobias sah seinen Sohn etwas unruhig an und Mr Brandon atmete schwer.

„Dein Vater hat mir von deinen letzten Wochen hier erzählt. Davon, wie ihr aneinander geraten seid …“

„MOMENT!“, rief Severus und sprang auf. „Was läuft hier?“

„Sev, beruhige dich.“, beschwor Tobias ihn. „Ich möchte wirklich keinen Streit anfangen, aber ich dachte es wäre besser, wenn er dabei ist. Es ist wegen meiner Vergangenheit. Ich … ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht wie du es auffassen würdest …“

„Wie ich es auffassen würde?“, sagte Severus in einem Ton, als sei sein Vater verrückt geworden. „Wie fasst man es denn auf, wenn man aus heiterem Himmel erfährt, dass der eigene Vater ein Vergewaltiger ist? Außerdem, was hat er denn damit zutun?!“ Severus fuchtelte wild in Richtung des Psychiaters.

„Ich habe Tobias während seiner Haft betreut.“, sagte Mr Brandon sachlich.

ARGH! Das gab es doch alles nicht! Garantiert wurde er letzte Nacht von Aliens entführt, die sich nun in sein Bewusstsein eingeklinkt hatten und Halluzinationen erzeugten, um zu testen wie lange es dauerte bis ein Humanoide dem Wahnsinn verfiel!

„Das wird ja immer besser und besser!“, sagte Severus unbewusst.

„Was wird immer besser?“, wollte Mr Brandon wissen.

„ALLES! ALLES WIRD BESSER – IM NEGATIVEN SINNE!“ Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er schrie. „UND JETZT WERDE ICH NOCH VON ALIENS ENTFÜHRT, DIE MEINEN VERSTAND AUSTESTEN WOLLEN!!“

Tobias und der Psychiater blickten ihn voller Unverständnis an.

„Ach, vergesst den letzten Teil!“

„Ich weiß, dass das letzte Jahr sicher schwer für dich gewesen sein muss.“, sagte Mr Brandon.

„EINEN SCHEISS WISSEN SIE!“, schrie Severus. „KEINER VON EUCH WEISS WIE ES MIR GEHT! NIEMAND! KLAR?“

„Würdest du bitte aufhören zu schreien.“, bat sein Vater ihn.

„ICH SCHREIE SO VIEL ICH WILL!“ Severus wusste, dass das, was jetzt aus ihm heraus brach, sich über Monate hinweg in ihm angestaut hatte – und nicht einmal Jennifer hätte all diese Aggressionen in ihm beschwichtigen können. „LASST MICH EINFACH IN FRIEDEN!“

„Ich hatte ehrlich gehofft, dass wir über diese Phase hinaus wären.“, sagte Mr Brandon ruhig.

Severus bebte am ganzen Leib. Er versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und seine Beherrschung wiederzugewinnen, doch zu spät! Ohne ein Zutun seinerseits flog das Geschirr aus der Spüle quer durch die Küche und zerschellte an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sein Vater und der Psychiater duckten sich schnell, um nichts abzukriegen.

„GRUNDGÜTIGER!“, brüllte Tobias.

Severus ließ sich langsam auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken. Es war ihm in seinem Leben bis jetzt nur einmal passiert, dass er so derartig die Kontrolle über sich und seine Kräfte verlor, dass sich seine magische Energie verselbstständigte. Bei noch nicht eingeschulten Zaubererkindern war das an der Tagesordnung und ziemlich normal. Allerdings handelte es sich bei der kindlichen Magie um abrupte Energieschwankungen innerhalb der sich formenden Kräfte im Vorschulalter, die in der Regel relativ ungefährlich waren.

Das hier jedoch war eine starke Interferenz, wie sie bei erwachsenen Magiern nur in Extremsituationen vorkam.

Das letzte Mal passierte das, als Black und Potter meinten ihn an einen Werwolf verfüttern zu müssen.

„Tut mir leid.“, sagte Severus etwas kleinlaut. „Diese Geschichte mit Dad hat mir die Augen geöffnet.“

Tobias Snape blickte seinen Sohn nun mit einer gewissen Beunruhigung an.

„Ich war mir immer sicher, dass er mich hasst. Ich habe mich geirrt. Entschuldige.“, räumte er offen ein. Severus entschied, dass es wohl das Beste sei endlich die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. „Trotzdem werden wir wohl niemals gute Freunde werden. Wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Wir alle. Und ich habe mit Dingen zu kämpfen von denen ihr keine Ahnung haben könnt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah aus dem Fenster. „Manchmal wäre ich gern wie alle anderen. Keine Magie, kein Ministerium, kein Krieg – nichts von alldem. Einfach nur ein ganz normaler Mensch, versteht ihr?“

„Was hindert dich daran ein Mensch zu sein, Severus?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

„Beantworten Sie mir eine Frage; wie kann man ein Mensch sein, wenn ständig Unterschiede gemacht werden? Zwischen Weißen und Schwarzen, Christen und Moslems … Magiern und Muggeln? Solange keine Gerechtigkeit herrscht kann niemand von uns in aller Ruhe ein Mensch sein.“, sagte Severus und bemerkte, dass es wie ein Echo vergangener Tage klang.

Jason hätte das wohl ähnlich ausgedrückt.

„Sev …“, setzte Tobias an.

„Ich kann nicht so weitermachen wie bisher. Ich kann nicht weiter versuchen ein Mensch zu sein, obwohl ich weiß, dass es uns umbringen wird. Ich kann nicht ungestraft in zwei Welten leben, Dad! Ich dachte, Moms Tod hätte dir das klar gemacht.“ Es war das erste Mal seit dem letzten Sommer, dass er völlig nüchtern über ihren Tod sprach.

Tobias und Mr Brandon tauschten kurz einen beunruhigten Blick aus.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte sein Vater.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte Severus aufrichtig. „Vielleicht werde ich schneller als erwartet hier ausziehen.“

„Du kannst nicht einfach irgendwohin abhauen!“, sagte Tobias. Er wirkte fast einwenig aufgebracht. Der Gedanke, dass das sein einziger Sohn mit der Vorstellung spielte auszuziehen – oder besser gesagt: unterzutauchen – behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Dann wärst du wenigstens aus der Schusslinie.“, antwortete Severus.

„Und deine Freundin?“, sagte sein Vater vorwurfsvoll.

Tja, ausgerechnet dafür hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Lösung gefunden. Jennifer war die einzige Person, die ihn noch hier hielt. Ohne sie wäre er wohl schon längst irgendwo außer Reichweite seiner Herkunft und würde sein Ich hinter sich lassen. Er würde aufgeben und sich seinem Schicksal ergeben. Doch sie zwang ihn weiterzukämpfen. Severus wollte sie nicht aufgeben – auch, wenn er wusste, dass dieser Tag zweifellos irgendwann kommen würde.

„Genau da ist der Haken an der ganzen Sache.“, sagte er schließlich. „Ich habe nur ein Leben und muss mich entscheiden zwischen ewiger Flucht und Selbstverleumdung, aber ich schätze ich werde an beiden nicht vorbei kommen.“

„Das ist natürlich deine Entscheidung.“, sagte Mr Brandon nach einigen Augenblicken des nachdenklichen Schweigens. „Aber du solltest dir sehr gut überlegen, welchen Weg du einschlägst. Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, ebenso wenig wird es dein Vater können.“

„Tun Sie nicht so, als ob Sie wüssten in welcher Situation ich bin!“, fuhr Severus den Arzt an. „Sie werden mich töten – irgendwann – und euch auch. Die Todesser fackeln nicht lange und ich will nicht, dass noch mehr Opfer auf meine Rechnung gehen.“

„Also fühlst du dich immer noch für den Tod deiner Mutter verantwortlich?“, fragte Mr Brandon.

Verstand es dieser Seelenklempner nicht oder wollte er es nicht verstehen?

„SIE WURDE ABGESCHLACHTET! DIESE SCHWEINE HABEN SIE SO ABGESCHLACHTET, WIE SIE JEDEN ABSCHLACHTEN!“ Er wollte nicht schon wieder los schreien, doch warum verstand es dieser Kerl einfach nicht? Warum dachte sein Vater ständig er müsse über „seine Probleme“ sprechen? Er wollte keinen Psychiater und brauchte auch gar keinen! Er wollte seine verdammte Ruhe und niemanden, der ihm permanent auf den Sack ging!

„Ich mag nicht für ihren Tod verantwortlich sein, doch mich triff auch Schuld. Jeden trifft Schuld! Und wisst ihr warum? Weil jeder verdammte Penner, der in diesen Krieg auch nur annährend verwickelt ist, Schuld hat! Jeder Soldat, Bürokrat, Lehrer oder Schüler hat Schuld! Jeder, der einfach nur dasteht und nichts dagegen tut hat Schuld!“

Jetzt klingst du wirklich wie Murlahey. , meinte seine innere Stimme.

Na und? Er hatte Recht! Er hatte Recht mit allem! Er war der Einzige, der in dieser Scheiße den Durchblick hatte! Deshalb ist er auch abgehauen.

Oder gestorben. , entgegnete die Stimme.

Er ist nicht tot!

Woher willst du das wissen?

Ich weiß es eben.

„Ich habe nur eine einzige Bitte an euch.“, sagte Severus schließlich. „Hört auf mir Vorträge halten zu wollen! Ich weiß selbst am Besten, was ich tue, verstanden?“

Tobias und Mr Brandon blickten ihn für einige Augenblicke völlig entgeistert an. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie nicht glauben, was er da zu ihnen sagte. Oder sie dachten daran, dass er, der kaum die Volljährigkeit erreicht hatte, mit seinen Ansichten völlig daneben lag und noch nicht genug in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, um selbst darüber zu urteilen, was gut für ihn war und was nicht!

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus der Küche.

„SEVERUS!“, rief ihm sein Vater noch hinterher, doch er hatte sich schon seine Jacke von Kleiderhaken geschnappt und war aus dem Haus gegangen. Am Gartentor nahm er sich seinen Roller und fuhr davon.

Severus hatte Wut auf seinen Vater. Warum hatte er nach ihrem Gespräch Brandon geholt, anstatt mit ihm erst einmal persönlich zu sprechen? Warum zog er diesen verdammten Psycho ihm vor? Weil er Tobias nach diesem Verbrechen betreut hatte? Weil sie sich schon länger kannten? Oder zeigte Brandon einfach „wissenschaftliches Interesse“ an Severus?

Egal warum, er hasste sie beide dafür!

Oder hatte etwa die neue Flamme seines Vaters etwas damit zutun? Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass Tobias ihr gleich auf die Nase gebunden hatte, was sein Sohn war.

Severus fuhr in die Richtung von Jennifers Wohnung. Er musste sich ohnehin von ihr verabschieden.

Als er schließlich bei ihr war brachte er zunächst kein Wort heraus.

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Jennifer, als sie bemerkte, dass er ungewöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt war. Severus war zu ihr immer offen gewesen, immer ehrlich. Das Letzte, was er wollte war sie zu belügen.

„Jan, ich werde für einige Zeit weg sein. Ich muss am Wochenende wieder fort – schneller, als ich selbst erwartet habe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich zurückkommen werde.“

„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich muss wieder zurück. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich eine Möglichkeit finden werde dir zu schreiben.“ Severus erhob sich und schritt zaghaft durch Jennifers Zimmer. Er sah aus ihrem Fenster auf die Straße hinaus.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert? Vor ein paar Tagen warst du noch ganz anders.“, sagte sie. Er spürte wie sie ihn von hinten umarmte und ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. Severus versetzte ihre zärtliche Geste einen Stich. Es machte den Abschied nur noch schwerer, wenn er jetzt ihre Liebe zuließ. Er nahm ihre Hände und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Ich muss einigen ziemlich unangenehmen Pflichten gegenüber den Magiern nachkommen.“

„Das klingt, als würden sie dich zwingen.“

„Das tun sie auch.“, antwortete Severus. Er streichelte ihre Hände und wusste, wie schwer es ihm fallen würde ihr den Rücken zu kehren.

Jennifer legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Zögernd umarmte er sie.

Jetzt wird der Abschied noch viel schwerer werden! , dachte Severus traurig.

Ihre Gesten weckten seine tiefen Gefühle für sie und wühlten ihn auf.

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen?“, fragte Jennifer unvermittelt.

„Ich … äh … nein.“, sagte er irritiert und löste seine Umarmung.

Sie gingen in die Küche und bereiteten sich still ihr Frühstück. Kein Wort fiel während sie aßen. Der Moment des Abschieds würde für Severus unerträglich werden und hatte sich wie eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihnen aufgebaut.

Jennifer nahm schließlich seine Hand und streichelte sie. In ihren Augen las er etwas, dass er nur zu gut kannte. Es war keine reine Begierde oder Lust. Vielmehr war es Sehnsucht, die in ihrem Blick lag.

Auch Severus dachte daran, wie es sein würde, wenn er erstmal fort wäre. Er würde sie lange Zeit nicht sehen, nicht mit ihr sprechen und sie nicht fühlen können. Sie wären beide allein.

Severus trank seinen Kaffee aus und erhob sich. Er ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie von hinten. Jennifer strich ihn sanft durch sein Haar.

All die Wochen war es ihm gut gegangen, doch jetzt hatte er wieder Angst. Angst vor dem, was da draußen auf ihm warten würde. Zugleich wusste er, dass das wonach er sich gerade mit ihr sehnte gefährlich war und die Sache eher noch verschlimmern würde.

„Sev …“, flüsterte sie und löste sich sanft aus seiner Umarmung. Jennifer drehte sich zu ihm um und strich ihm über die Wange.

Was immer sie auch sagen wollte, es blieb unausgesprochen, wie so vieles in jenem Augenblick.

Severus schindete Zeit und begleitete sie in ihr Zimmer. Nach Hause würde er nicht so schnell gehen, denn Tobias war bei ihm wieder einmal unten durch – ganz zu schweigen von Brandon. Außerdem würde es bedeuten, dass er anfing seine Sachen zu packen und sich auf den Weg zum nächsten öffentlichen Portschlüssel machte. Und das wollte er so lange wie möglich hinaus zögern.

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und blickte auf seine Hände. Severus fühlte eine tiefe Melancholie in sich aufsteigen. Seine Gedanken kreisten im Irgendwo.

Jennifer blieb vor ihm stehen und er spürte wie ihre Finger sich zärtlich in seinem Haar vergruben und seinen Nacken hinab glitten. Severus schloss die Augen und genoss ihre Berührung. Er wusste, dass es im Grund falsch war, was er tat. Er hätte sich nicht auf diese Zärtlichkeiten einlassen sollen – nicht so kurz vor ihrem Abschied –, doch er konnte nicht anders.

Severus lehnte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Shirt und er streichelte ihren Bauch und ihren Rücken.

„Was ist bloß los mit dir?“, fragte Jennifer leise. Es war nicht vorwurfsvoll oder ärgerlich. Vielmehr schien sie sich wegen seiner Niedergeschlagenheit Sorgen zu machen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.“, antwortete Severus. „Ich denke … Ich denke, ich will einfach nicht zurück.“

Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust. Er spürte wie sie ihn umarmte und erneut ihre Finger in seinem Haar vergrub.

Hör auf! Hör auf, bevor du alles nur noch schlimmer machst!

Nein.

Werde endlich vernünftig! Der Sex mit Jan rettet dich nicht vor der Welt da draußen.

Sei still!

Auch wenn ihr euch liebt wird das nichts ändern.

HALT DEIN MAUL!

Seine innere Stimme verstummte und plötzlich rastete etwas in seinem Hirn ein. Severus wollte jetzt nicht grübeln. Er wollte nicht! Er wollte bloß bei ihr sein und alles andere vergessen.

Seine Hände glitten zu ihrem Hintern und er zog sie dichter an sich. Sie blickten sich einige Augenblicke an und zögerten. Severus war sich sicher, dass Jennifer es auch wollte, doch er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Stattdessen küsste er sie am Hals und strich ihr über den Rücken. Sie küssten sich. Erst zart dann leidenschaftlich. Sie liebkosteten sich gegenseitig und schließlich zog Severus ihr das Shirt über den Kopf aus. Seine Finger arbeiteten sich zu ihrem BH hoch und er befreite sie davon. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Brust und umspielte mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Jennifer seufze genussvoll und rieb ihren Unterleib an den seinen. Severus spürte ihre Erregung und bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut, während sein steifes Glied gegen seine Hose drückte.

Es war beinah wie bei ihren ersten Mal. Geruhsam und zärtlich, ohne Stress. Nicht so wie in den vergangenen Wochen, als sie sich gegenseitig austesteten und es wild miteinander trieben. Sicher, er hatte den stürmischen Sex genossen, doch jetzt war er auf Ruhe aus.

Jennifer drückte ihn sanft nach unten. Ohne umschweife ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie glitt mit ihren Händen unter sein Shirt und streichelte ihn über den Bauch. Jennifer ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken. Severus strich ihr durchs Haar und fuhr mit seinen Händen zu ihren Schultern hinab. Sie rollte sich von ihm hinab.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde dachte er sie würde aufstehen und aufhören, doch sie rutschte nur weiter hoch auf das Bett. Severus tat es ihr nach.

„Komm her.“, sagte sie leise und drehte sich auf den Bauch. Er legte sich auf die Seite und strich ihr zärtlich mit den Fingern über den Rücken, bevor er noch näher an sie heranrückte. Mit seinen Lippen liebkostete er ihren Rücken. Er küsste sie zärtlich und glitt mit seinen Händen zu ihrer Hüfte hinab. Langsam zog er ihr die Hose einwenig herunter und küsste ihren Hintern. Jennifer seufze. Erneut küsste er ihr Gesäß und seine Finger kletterten zum Bund ihrer Hose, als ihre Hände plötzlich die seinen packten. Severus hielt inne und ließ sie los. Er setzte sich auf und blickte sie an. Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

Jennifer drehte sich um und kniete sich hinter ihn hin. Er blieb ruhig sitzen, gespannt darauf was sie tun würde. Severus spürte wie ihre Hände seinen Körper erkundeten, wie sie über seine Brust fuhr und sanft seinen Nacken küsste, bevor sie ihn seines Oberteils entledigte. Severus nahm ihre Hände in die seinen und sie erforschten gemeinsam seinen Körper. Wieder fühlte er Jennifers Lippen auf seinem Nacken. Sie fuhr mit ihnen über seinen Rücken, während ihre Hände zu seiner Hose hinab glitten. Severus schloss die Augen und ließ es einfach geschehen. Er ließ sich fallen, ließ sich im Ozean seiner Gefühle treiben.

Sanft drückte Jennifer ihn aufs Bett. Er fühlte wie sie sich auf ihn setzte, wie ihre Lippen ihn liebkosteten, wie sie ihn am Hals küsste und ihre Zunge an ihn hinab glitt. Severus seufze, hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. Er ergab sich ihren Intimitäten.

Ihre Finger machten sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen, zogen ihm die Hose herunter und streichelten seinen Penis. Er fühlte wie sie ihr Gesicht in seinem krausen Haar vergrub. Langsam glitten seine Hände zu ihrem Kopf hinab und streichelten ihn. Jennifers Lippen fuhren an seinem Glied entlang und umschlossen es schließlich. Severus stöhnte genüsslich, als ihre Zunge anfing seinen Penis zu umspielen. Er bebte vor Erregung und sein Unterleib begann sich rhythmisch seinem Verlangen zuzuwenden. Jennifers Arme umklammerten seine Hüfte. Severus’ Stöhnen wurde lauter, lustvoller, ebenso wie das Spiel ihrer Zunge mit seinem Glied. Seine Hände glitten auf ihre Schultern und er umschlang ihren Körper mit seinen Beinen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und verlangender, bis sich Severus’ Lust ins unerträgliche steigerte. Seine Hände verkrampften sich schließlich an ihren Schultern und er ergoss seinen Samen in ihren Mund. Er stöhnte laut, tat seine Leidenschaft kund und öffnete die Augen.

Jennifer tauchte über ihm auf und wischte sich mit der Hand den Mund ab. Sie setzte sich auf ihn.

„Willst du mich?“ Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Erregung.

Ein Angebot, was er ihr hätte unmöglich abschlagen können. Severus packte ihren Hintern und zog ihn dichter an sich heran. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren Brüsten und er streichelte sie. Seine Finger tasteten sich schließlich langsam und gefühlvoll zu ihrer Hose hinab. Er zog sie ihr aus und rollte sich mit ihr auf den Bauch. Jennifer lag nackt unter ihm und spreizte ihre Beine. Severus jedoch wollte sie noch nicht, sondern liebkostete ihren Bauch, fuhr mit seinen Lippen zu ihrem Unterleib hinab und drang mit seiner Zunge in sie vor.

Er wollte Gleiches mit Gleichem vergelten. Außerdem erregte es ihn ungemein. Er glitt mit seinen Händen über ihre Schenkel, ihre Hüfte und fuhr ihren Körper weiter hinauf. Ihr Bauch hebte und senkte sich vor Erregung. Sie seufze und er bearbeitete ihre intimste Stelle weiterhin mit seinen Lippen. Der Rhythmus ihrer Leidenschaft ergriff erneut Besitz von ihnen. Jennifer stöhnte und schlang ihre Beine um ihn.

„Sev …“

Severus blickte auf, doch Jennifer drückte ihn sofort wieder nach unten.

„Mach weiter.“, seufze sie. „Bitte mach weiter.“

Der Befehl geschehe! , dachte er belustigt und fuhr fort. Es dauerte nicht lang und Jennifer kam. Sie stöhnte lustvoll, vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Haar und presste seinen Kopf an ihren Unterleib.

Severus lag ruhig auf Jennifer, doch ihre gegenseitige Befriedigung war nur oberflächlicher Natur. Es hatte sie nur noch wilder aufeinander gemacht, dennoch sprachen sie es nicht aus. Sie spürten die Lust, die in ihren Körpern wallte und darauf wartete in einem letzten großen Akt entfesselt zu werden.

Severus setzte sich auf sie und sie blickten sich einige Augenblicke lang an. In ihren Augen lag die Sehnsucht nach mehr. Jennifer packte seinen Hintern und strich ihm über die Schenkel. Ihre Hände glitten seinem Körper hinauf. Severus warf seinen Kopf nach hinten und fühlte ihre Berührungen intensiver denn je. Er stieg von ihr und legte sich auf die Seite. Jennifer tat es ihm gleich und schlang ihre Beine erneut um ihn.

Sanft drang Severus in sie ein und sie umarmten sich in gegenseitiger Liebe. Beide hielten sie inne, schmiegten sich aneinander und blieben ineinander vereint. Sie küssten sich zärtlich und berührten einander. Jennifer schlang sich enger um Severus. Er spürte ihren Atem an seinem Hals und glitt mit einer Hand zu ihren Hinter hinab, während er mit der anderen durch ihr Haar fuhr. Er fühlte wie sie begann sich an ihm zu reiben. Severus drückte Jennifer an sich, während er sanft in sie stieß. Ihr beider Atem wurde schneller. Sie seufzten und umklammerten sich gegenseitig. Ihre Griffe und Berührungen wurden fester, ihre Küsse leidenschaftlicher. Severus’ Stöße wurden schneller und lustvoller. Sie stöhnten gemeinsam. Jennifer klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Weiter, immer weiter gaben sie sich einander hin. Ihre Lust steigerte sich ins unermessliche und Severus versuchte sich so lange zu kontrollieren bis Jennifer auch soweit war. Er drehte sich mit ihr auf den Rücken und umschlang Jennifers Hüfte fest. Er genoss es dabei zuzusehen wie sie in Ekstase auf ihm ritt, wie sich ihrer Lust hingab und ihr Körper sich auf ihm bewegte. Schließlich wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller, intensiver. Und auch Severus stieß weiter in sie hinein; kräftiger, williger. Daraufhin explodierten die Emotionen in ihnen beinah zeitgleich. Jennifer warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und ihr folgendes Stöhnen brannte sich in Severus’ Gehirn ein. Die Lust beherrschte sie hemmungslos, als er das letzte Mal in sie stieß und ejakulierte.

Jennifer blieb auf ihm sitzen, weiterhin mit ihm vereint. Sie ließ sich auf ihn sinken und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich liebe dich.“, sagte sie und Severus umarmte sie zärtlich.

„Ich dich auch.“, antwortete er leise.

Severus rollte sich mit ihr auf die Seite und zog sanft seinen Penis aus ihr – in der tiefen Gewissheit, dass es womöglich das letzte Mal für sehr lange, lange Zeit sein würde.

Sie lagen noch einige Minuten beieinander, berührten und küssen sich zärtlich, bevor sie sich wieder anzogen.

Sein Inneres hatte ihn gewarnt, doch er wollte ja nicht hören; der Abschied fiel ihm schwer, viel zu schwer.

„Gehst du jetzt?“, fragte Jennifer.

„Gleich.“

„Warte noch.“, sagte sie und ging zum Bücherregal, wo sie eine kleine Pappschachtel hervorholte, aus der sie eine silberne Kette nahm. An ihr war eine Art Kralle befestigt.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Severus.

„Ein Familienerbstück.“ Jennifer hielt ihm die Kette hin.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen.“ Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Doch! Ich bitte dich darum. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du nicht weißt, ob du zurückkommst.“ Zögernd nahm er die Kette in die Hand.

„Von welchem Tier ist das?“

„Meine Großmutter behauptet es sei eine Tigerkralle, die mein Ururgroßvater aus Indien mitbrachte. Angeblich von einem Mystiker, der auf der Seite der Engländer stand und ihn beschützen wollte.“, erklärte Jennifer. Severus fragte sich, ob der angebliche Mystiker ein Magier war, der das gute Stück mit einem Schutzbann für den Träger belegt hatte.

„Ich habe es zu meinem 14. Geburtstag von meiner Mutter bekommen, aber ich wusste irgendwie nie so recht etwas damit anzufangen.“

„Danke.“, sagte Severus und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Haustür. Jennifer ging aus dem Zimmer und warf zunächst einen Blick durch den Spion.

„Dein Vater.“, sagte sie.

„Was?“, entfuhr es Severus. „Was macht der denn hier?“ Ungehalten öffnete er die Tür.

Tobias Snape wirkte etwas irritiert, als er in das Gesicht seines Sohnes sah. Wahrscheinlich hatte er jemand anderen erwartet.

„Was gibt’s?“, blaffte Severus seinen Vater an.

„Severus …“, begann er im entschuldigenden Ton. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht …“

Severus schnaufte entnervt.

„Komm rein.“, sagte er.

Tobias trat ein und sah zu Jennifer, die ihn interessiert musterte.

„Seid ihr hier ganz allein?“

„Sind alle auf Arbeit.“, antwortete Jennifer.

„Also gut, für was willst du dich entschuldigen? Dafür, dass du wieder diesen Psycho angeschleppt hast? Dafür, dass du diesen verdammten Typen mehr vertraust als mir?“

„Nach unserem Gespräch neulich warst du irgendwie seltsam. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht.“

„Und anstatt mit mir zu sprechen hast du lieber wieder diesen Seelenklempner angeschleppt?“

Tobias sah ihn für einen Augenblick hilflos an.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, was ich tun kann und da wollte er dich gleich sehen. Mr Brandon scheint sich ziemlich für deinen Fall zu interessieren.“

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt!“, giftete Severus. „Wahrscheinlich würde er mich am Liebsten auch in irgendein Krankenhaus verfrachten und untersuchen lassen – wie ein Forschungsobjekt. Und du wärst mich endlich los und könntest dich um deine Schlampe kümmern!“

Tobias flache Hand knallte Severus ins Gesicht und gleich darauf ein weiteres Mal. Jennifer zuckte zusammen und wich von den beiden zurück, als sie es sah.

„WAS ERLAUBST DU DIR?“, schrie sein Vater aufgebracht. „DU WEISST DOCH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS …“

„Tja, Dad, genau das habe ich heute versucht dir und Brandon zu erklären; wir wissen nichts voneinander und werden es wohl auch nie.“, sagte Severus trotzig, aber ehrlich. „Deshalb werde ich auch gehen. Ich halte es nicht mehr aus! Weder hier noch bei meinen Leuten! Ich mache die verfluchte Schule zu Ende und hau ab! So einfach ist das! Und weder du noch dieser verdammte Psychiater werdet mir das ausreden!“

Tobias sah seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verzweiflung an. Seine Augen wurden glasig, fast, als ob er kurz davor wäre zu weinen.

„Mach doch, was du willst!“, sagte er und ging davon.

Stille trat ein. Beunruhigende, düstere Stille. Severus blickte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, damit er Jennifer nicht ansehen musste. Er schämte sich zutiefst für das, was gerade geschehen war.

„Sev …?“, sagte Jennifer schließlich. Sie klang verängstigt. Zögernd wandte er sich ihr zu, brachte es jedoch nicht über sich ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Deshalb hast du gesagt, dass du nicht zurückkommst? Weil du verschwinden willst?“

„Jan, ich … ich weiß, was du jetzt sicher von mir denkst, aber … Ich habe versucht ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Wirklich, aber ich habe Angst, dass sie dich finden. Und ich kann einfach nicht mehr mit dieser Scheiße leben!“ Severus begann zu weinen. Er wollte es nicht. Er schämte sich so sehr.

„Es tut mir leid.“, schluchze er. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid.“

Jennifer kam auf ihn zu und wollte ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, doch er wehrte sich gegen sie.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!“, schrie er verzweifelt und weinte bitterlich.

Severus wusste, dass ihn die Realität eingeholt hatte. Jene düstere Realität, die er in den letzten Wochen immer so sehr verdrängt hatte. Er wollte nicht wahr haben, dass sie ihn eingeholt hatte und mächtiger war als er. Mächtiger als seine Liebe zu Jennifer.

„ICH BIN ES NICHT WERT! FASS MICH NICHT AN!“

„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen.“ Jennifers Stimme war völlig ruhig.

„ICH BIN EIN ELENDER FEIGLING!“

„Hör auf. Bitte hör auf.“, beschwor sie ihn. „Du bist ein lieber Mensch. Wenn du gehen musst, dann tu das.“

„Was?“, fragte Severus ungläubig. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen.

„Du bist der liebste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Du bist es wert, Severus.“ Jennifer umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und weinte leise. „Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich verstehe. Ich verstehe, warum du gehst. Vielleicht sehen wir uns eines Tages ja wieder.“

Warum zum Teufel musste sie ihn verstehen? Warum konnte sie ihn nicht anschreien? Er wollte, dass sie ihn anschrie und verdammte für seine Feigheit! Warum nur!?

Jennifer löste ihre Umarmung und sah ihn an.

„Eines Tages wird alles wieder gut.“, sagte sie. Severus lachte hohl.

„Wie im Märchen?“, fragte er grimmig.

„Ja, vielleicht.“, sagte Jennifer. „Soll ich dich nach Hause begleiten?“

Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Okay.“ Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Sev – so wie du bist.“

Er hätte gern etwas entgegnet, doch durch seine Kehle drang kein Laut. So nickte er nur und nahm ihre Hand.

Nun war es soweit. Der Moment des Abschieds war gekommen, doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie ihn immer noch liebte. Würde sie ihn hassen wäre der Abschied wenigstens nicht so schwer.

Severus wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah zu ihr auf. Er strich sich mit der Hand über den Kopf und wandte sich schließlich von ihr ab. Und er hoffte, dies sei nicht für immer und ewig.

Als Severus nach Hause zurückkehrte sprachen er und Tobias nicht ein Wort miteinander. Er ging in sein Zimmer und packte alles für seinen Besuch bei Malfoy und Hogwarts zusammen. Währendessen versuchte er sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er diesen Ort womöglich nie wieder sehen würde. Er würde nie wieder auf dem Dach rauchen, nie wieder in die Bibliothek gehen, um sich ein paar Stephen-King-Romane vor dem Einschlafen zu gönnen. Und er würde nie wieder die Realität aussperren können.

Severus packte nur seine magischen Utensilien in den Koffer, da er nicht wollte, dass man muggelige Dinge bei ihm fand. Auch sein hoch geschätztes Tagebuch ließ er hier. Seine Gedanken aufzuschreiben wäre in Zukunft viel zu gefährlich. Vielleicht würde es ja sein Vater finden, dann hätte Tobias eine menge Lesestoff.

Severus ging schließlich auf den Dachboden und holte Hades. Der Rabe setzte sich auf eines der Bücherregale und beobachtete ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen.

„Nun, mein Freund, werden wir diesen Ort wohl nie wieder sehen, was?“

Hades krähte und es klang traurig.

„Ich weiß, das wollten wir nie, oder?“

Der Rabe schwieg bedrückt.

Severus packte seine restlichen Klamotten in den Koffer und holte ein schwarzes Jackett und eine Krawatte aus dem Kleiderschrank. Dazu nahm er sich ein weißes Hemd.

„Sieht aus wie auf der Beerdigung. Habe aber leider nichts anderes.“

Hades schlug mit den Flügeln.

„Ich weiß, es ist von Moms Beerdigung.“

Severus badete und zog sich danach seine Sachen an. Hemd und Jackett passten noch wie am ersten Tag. Nachdem er sich die Krawatte umgebunden hatte steckte er sich den Zauberstab in seine Jacketttasche.

„Hades.“, sagte Severus und hielt dem Raben die Hand hin. Dieser flatterte sofort auf seine Finger. „Bleib immer dicht bei mir, verstanden?“ Hades krähte zur Antwort. „Gut so, mein Junge!“

Als Severus in den Flur trat und gerade gehen wollte kam Tobias aus der Küche. Er sagte zunächst kein Wort und musterte seinen Sohn nur.

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst.“, sagte er schließlich. Severus wandte sich zu seinem Vater um.

„Ich werde es versuchen.“

Tobias kam auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn unvermittelt. Severus hörte ihn schluchzen.

„Dad, es reicht.“, sagte er und drückte seinen Vater von sich weg.

„Bitte komm zurück.“ Tobias klang flehend, beinah verzweifelt.

„Vielleicht … eines Tages.“, sagte Severus monoton. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging zur Haustür.

„Ma-machs gut.“, sagte Tobias.

Severus blickte ein letztes Mal zu seinem Vater zurück.

„Du auch. Und … viel glück mit deiner neuen Frau.“

Und so verschwand Severus Snape endgültig durch die Tür seines Zuhauses. Auf dem Flur begegnete ihm die alte Mrs Marks, die eine ihrer Katzen auf dem Arm hatte. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Guten Abend.“, sagte Severus freundlich und ging an ihr vorbei. Die Alte jedoch blickte ihm nur nervös hinterher.

Er trat auf die abendliche Straße hinaus. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen und tauchte die Stadt in ein dunkles Rot.

Severus ging vor zur Straßenbahnhaltestelle und fuhr bis zum Zentralbahnhof in der Innenstadt. Hades hockte auf dem Koffer und einige Leute sahen ihn neugierig an. Am Bahnhof angekommen ging Severus in der Bahnhoflobby auf eine Tür mit der Aufschrift „SICHERHEITSDIENST“ zu. Als er eintrat erblickte er zwei ältere Herren in Polizeiuniformen.

„Können wir ihnen helfen?“, fragte einer von ihnen.

„Ich benötige einen Portschlüssel.“, antwortete Severus.

„Das ist was für dich.“, sagte der Mann an seinen Kollegen gewandt. „Ich bin nur für Muggelangelegenheiten zuständig.“

„Wohin soll’s gehen?“, fragte der andere.

„Malfoy Manor.“

Der Polizist stieß einen Pfiff aus.

„Die hohen Tiere haben wohl wieder eine Party?“

Severus antwortete nichts auf die Bemerkung.

„Okay, und ihr Name ist?“

„Severus Snape.“

„Grund ihrer Reise?“, wollte der Polizeibeamte wissen.

„Ich besuche einen Freund.“

„Gut, das sind dann 15 Sickel.“

Severus kramte das Geld wortlos aus seiner Hosentasche und gab es dem Mann.

„Durch die rote Tür und dann der Portschlüssel Nr. 4. Gute Reise wünsche ich Ihnen.“

„Danke.“, sagte Severus monoton.

Er ging durch die besagte Tür und fand sich in einem Flur wieder, der sich schließlich in verschiedene Stege teilte, auf denen die verschiedensten Portschlüssel standen; Säulen, Stäbe und Statuen waren darunter. Portschlüssel Nr. 4 war eine große, mittelalterliche Lanze, die kaum, dass Severus sich ihr nährte blau aufleuchtete.

„Portschlüssel Nr. 2, 7, 10 und 4 bereit zur Abreise. Bitte alle Reisenden zu ihren Portschlüsseln.“, hallte eine magisch verstärkte Stimme durch den Flur. Severus hielt sich and er Lanze fest und spürte wie er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft fortgezogen wurde. Er schloss die Augen bis er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte und sich auf einer ausgestorbenen Straße wieder fand. Die Straße führte einige hundert Meter weiter zu einem majestätischen Anwesen, dass von einer hohen Hecke umrahmt wurde. Es handelte sich um ein gewaltiges Herrenhaus aus viktorianischer Zeit: Malfoy Manor.

Severus atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Anwesen machte.

Ihn würde hier sicherlich kein allzu freundlicher Empfang erwarten.


	24. Eine andere Art zu kämpfen

Das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy war in etwa das, was man sich unter einem Schloss in Kleinformat vorstellte – nur viel düsterer. Groß, viktorianisch gebaut, mit vielen Flügeln, Zimmern, Sälen und riesigen Ländereien. Bei Autoren wie Stephen King entwickelten derartige Herrenhäuser in der Regel ein bösartiges Eigenleben und ließen die Bewohner in Wänden verschwinden.

Glücklicher Weise jedoch war das Haus von Severus’ Tante Josephine das einzige, was er kannte, dass diese Eigenart entwickelt hatte. Alle anderen ihm bekannten Anwesen blieben was sie waren; Häuser. So auch der Sitz der Familie Malfoy.

Als Severus das Tor erreichte öffnete es sich wie von Geisterhand. Auf dem Hof und in der Hecke stolzierten Pfauen umher, die ihn bei seinem erscheinen interessiert musterten. Vor dem Haupteingang standen zwei Todesser. Er hielt zunächst inne bevor er weiterging. Seit wann gab es hier Wachen?

Sicher, es gab die Hausangestellten, aber noch nie zuvor hatte er hier richtige Wächter gesehen.

Am großen Eingangsportal angekommen warf Severus den Todessern einen Seitenblick zu. Sie ignorierten ihn völlig. Zögernd klopfte er an der Tür. Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete ein Hauself. Er war klein, schmächtig, hatte riesige, staunende Kulleraugen und trug wie alle Elfen ein Sklavengewand.

„Oh.“, piepste er überrascht. „Entschuldigt, ich erwartete …“ Der kleine Elf schien etwas verwirrt. „Herzlich willkommen. Treten Sie ein.“

Severus hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war er neu.

„Hallo, wie heißt du?“, fragte Severus nachdem er eingetreten war.

„D-dobby.“ Der Elf schien nun äußerst beunruhigt. „Bitte sagt dem Meister nicht, dass ich für euch geöffnet habe. Er wird sonst sehr wütend. Ich soll nicht für Gäste öffnen.“

„Keine Sorge, über meine Lippen dringt kein Laut.“, sagte Severus und sah sich kurz in der Eingangshalle um.

Sie sah noch genauso aus wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Groß und altehrwürdig mit einem imposanten Treppenaufgang und verziert mit allerhand Gemälden, Büsten und Statuen.

„Severus!“, rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Es war Lucius.

Er war gerade durch eine Tür neben dem Haupteingang gekommen.

„Dobby! Was machst du hier? Wenn Vater dich hier sieht setzt es wieder Schläge!“

„Verzeiht, Sir.“, sagte der Elf furchtsam.

„Ja, ja, schon gut.“, sagte Lucius ungeduldig. „Nimm seinen Koffer und bring ihn nach oben.“

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung nahm der Hauself Severus’ Koffer und verschwand.

„Schön dich zu sehen.“ Lucius umarmte seinen Freund und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter.

„Ebenfalls.“, schwindelte Severus.

„Komm mit, die anderen erwarten uns bereits.“, sagte Lucius und führte ihn den Flur entlang zu einer großen Doppeltür, die in einen noblen Salon führte.

Dieser war riesig und voller Leute. Der marmorne Boden glänzte im Licht des gewaltigen Kronleuchters. Im Raum war eine große Tafel für die Gäste mit dem feinsten Geschirr gedeckt worden. Stühle und Tische waren reich verziert und nicht selten konnte man in den kunstvollen Schnitzereien Anspielungen auf die Reinblutsymbolik erkennen. Der große Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Salons war mit einem in Stein geschlagenen Bild am Sims ornamentiert. Es zeigte Ritter, die mit Schwert und Speer gegen Horden unförmiger Kreaturen ins Feld zogen. An ihrer Spitze stand ein Furcht einflößender, aber ebenso schöner Mann, an dessen Seite eine gewaltige Schlange kämpfte.

Vor vielen Jahren hatte Lucius Severus erzählt, was es damit auf sich hatte: Es war eine Szene aus dem Hexenreiter-Mythos, die als Ursprung der Reinblutideologie galt. Eine finstere Geschichte, in der es vorrangig um das Leben und Schaffen Salazar Slytherins ging. Gelesen hatte Severus sie allerdings nie.

„Guten Abend, Severus.“, sagte eine Stimme und er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sie durch die Menge zu Lucius’ Mutter gefunden hatten.

„Hmm.“, machte er vor Schreck. „Guten Abend.“

Er gab Mrs Malfoy die Hand. Sie trug ein langes, graziöses Seidenkleid und ihr blondes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf geflochten.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie mit ihrer lieblichen Stimme.

„Gut.“, sagte Severus und es kostete ihm wirkliche Überwindung diese Lüge auszusprechen.

Sein nach außen hin ruhiges Auftreten glich im Inneren eher einem tobenden Hurrikan. Er war alles andere als Glücklich und Zufrieden mit dem, was sich in den letzten Stunden in seinem Leben abgespielt hatte. Ehrlich gesagt; ging es ihm richtig scheiße! Doch er schob seinen Schmerz in einen verborgenen Winkel seines Bewusstseins ab, wohl wissend, dass sich dieser Schmerz spätestens heute Nacht entladen würde.

„Es ist schön, dass du doch kommen konntest.“, sagte Mrs Malfoy.

„Hmm.“, machte Severus nur.

Ihm war nicht nach höflicher Konversation zumute, doch er ließ sich darauf ein.

„Lucius, erzählte mir, dass heute etwas gefeiert wird.“

„Hat er es dir nicht erzählt?“, fragte Mrs Malfoy und sie schien entrüstet über diese Nachricht.

„Ähm …“ Severus sah zu Lucius, der in die Menge schaute und so tat, als habe er die Worte seiner Mutter gar nicht vernommen.

„Mein Mann wurde befördert und er wollte gern, dass du dabei bist, wenn wir diese wunderbare Sache feiern. Er hält große Stücke auf dich.“, fuhr Mrs Malfoy fort.

Befördert? Zu was, bitteschön? Dem Obermassakrierer im Voldemortreich?

„Ist das so?“, fragte Severus interessiert.

„Oh ja. Er ist froh, dass du dich so um unseren Sohn kümmerst.“

„Mama!“, kam es kleinlaut von Lucius herübergeweht, doch seine Mutter überhörte es gekonnt.

„Und du weißt ja, dass du immer in unserer Familie willkommen bist.“

„Ich danke Ihnen.“, war das Einzige, was Severus darauf einfiel.

„Sieh’ mal wer da ist! Komm mit, Sev!“, sagte Lucius plötzlich, packte ihn am Arm und schleifte ihn von seiner Mutter weg. Offenbar wollte er schlimmeres beziehungsweise peinlicheres verhindern.

Sein Freund wurde knallrot, während er Severus an ein ruhigeres Fleckchen beim Kamin zerrte. Gefahr gebannt! Vorerst …

„Ist dir das so peinlich?“, fragte Severus belustigt.

„Man darf sie bei so was nicht zu Wort kommen lassen, sonst gräbt sie irgendwann alte Familiengeschichten aus!“

„Etwa Geschichten über den süßen, kleinen Lucius, als er noch in den Windeln lag?“, fragte Severus. Lucius wurde immer röter im Gesicht.

„Das – ist – nicht – komisch!“, presste sein Freund durch die Zähne hervor.

Severus jedoch brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er war vor Jahren einmal Zeuge von Mrs Malfoys „alten Familiengeschichten“ gewesen. Und Lucius’ Babybilder und dessen schmollendes Gesicht, als seine Mutter ihm diese zeigte waren Gold wert gewesen.

„Hör gefälligst auf zu lachen!“, sagte Lucius erbost.

Severus kriegte sich nur langsam wieder ein. Nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte lehnte er sich gegen den Kamin und ließ seinen Blick durch den Salon schweifen.

„Kommt heute noch jemand Besonderes oder bloß die üblichen Verdächtigen?“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Lucius.

„Ich habe vor der Haustür Wachen gesehen oder waren die bei der Beförderung all-inclusive?“, fragte Severus.

„Ein alter Freund meines Vaters ist da.“ Lucius wirkte plötzlich ziemlich verschreckt.

„Kenn ich ihn?“

„Mehr oder weniger.“, meinte Lucius und sah sich um.

„Ist Zissy hier?“, wechselte Severus das Thema.

„Ja, zusammen mit Bella und Regulus.“

Erstaunen machte sich in ihm breit.

„Regulus Black?“

Lucius nickte.

„Der Bruder vom Flohzirkus?“

Erneut nickte sein Freund.

„Bella hat ihn mitgebracht. Sie meinte er sei ein reizender Anhänger des Schwarzen Lords.“

Na, wenn das von Bellatrix kam, dann hießt das viel, oder?

Kaum hatte Severus das gedacht kam auch schon Bellatrix Black mit ihrer Schwester Narzissa und ihrem Cousin Regulus um die Ecke stolziert.

Bellatrix trug ein schwarzes, aufreizendes Abendkleid und ihr seidiges, rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihr elegant auf die Schultern. Severus fragte sich, wen sie damit beeindrucken wollte, doch gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass Bellatrix Black sich auf alles stürzte, was nicht bei „Drei!“ auf den Bäumen war. Sie war wunderschön und elegant, doch leider konnte das nicht über ihren Charakter hinwegtäuschen.

Narzissa hatte sich wesentlich geziemter gekleidet und ihr Haar zu einem Knoten gebunden. Das Kleid, das sie trug, war von einem zarten blau und dezent geschnitten.

Regulus – so musste Severus mit größtem Bedauern feststellen – war seinem Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Jedoch trug er sein Haar kürzer als Sirius und war etwas jünger. Vielleicht um die fünfzehn, wenn es hoch kam. Er trug Anzug und Krawatte akkurat und stilvoll.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, krähte Bellatrix und lachte anschließend auf ihre arrogante Art und Weise, die Severus so sehr hasste. „Du auch hier, Snape?“

„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“, sagte Severus.

Und wenn ich keine Manieren hätte, dann würde ich dich jetzt in den Kamin stopfen und austesten, ob Wein tatsächlich als Feueranzünder taugt!

„Sev, bist du grade erst gekommen?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Jawohl.“, sagte Severus und sein Blick fiel auf Regulus Black.

Der Junge hatte den leicht arroganten Blick seines Bruders, doch das schien bei den Blacks sowieso eine Art Erbkrankheit zu sein.

„Und Sie müssen Severus Snape sein? Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört.“, sagte Regulus. Seine Stimme war äußerst melodisch und weich.

Er Siezt dich! Mein Gott, Severus, da fühlt man sich gleich 20 Jahre älter!

„Ich hoffe doch nur Gutes.“, sagte er.

Bei unserem Flohzirkus eher unwahrscheinlich!

„Professor Slughorn spricht in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen.“

Und die Töle?

Severus nickte bloß.

Ach, vergiss die Dreckstöle!

„So, so, Mr Snape, tut der Professor das?“, hing sich Bellatrix hinein. Er rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Wollen Sie meine Fachkompetenz anzweifeln, Mrs Black?“, antwortete Severus mit überzuckerter Freundlichkeit.

„Wie käme ich denn dazu?“

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, aber wenigstens musste ich nicht die halbe Schule ficken, um eine gewisse Prestige zu erhalten.“, giftete Severus.

„Pah, Anmaßungen!“ Bellatrix warf den Kopf zurück. „Gehen dir die Argumente aus?“

„Vielleicht, wenn ich einen Gesprächspartner hätte, der die Kunst des Argumentierens beherrschen würde?“, sagte Severus.

Bellatrix schwoll gefährlich an, als Lucius dazwischen sprang, um zerstörerische Vulkanausbrüche zu verhindern.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald alle vollzählig sind. Wir sollten uns einen Platz suchen, findet ihr nicht?“

Von diesem stichhaltigen Argument fürs Erste besänftigt begaben sie sich zum großen Tisch und suchten sich freie Plätze.

„Was musst du sie auch immer provozieren?“, flüsterte ihm Lucius zu, als sie sich durch die Menge drängten.

„Ich könnte einfach nicht widerstehen.“, gab Severus ehrlich zu.

„Das kannst du nie!“, grollte Lucius.

Sie ließen sich allesamt in der Mitte des Tisches nieder. Neben Lucius saß Severus neben dem sich Regulus niederließ. Die Mädchen setzten sich ihnen gegenüber, wobei Bellatrix ihm vernichtende Blicke zuwarf.

Nach und nach füllten sich die Stühle in ihrer Umgebung bis schließlich alle Gäste und Familienmitglieder an der gewaltigen Tafel saßen. Die meisten von ihnen kannte Severus nicht persönlich, sondern nur vom Hörensagen her.

Abraxas Malfoy, der am Fuß des Tisches saß, erhob sich. Er trug einen feinen, maßgeschneiderten Anzug und Krawatte, auch, wenn diese Kleidung wieder einmal nicht zu seinem kriegerischen Äußeren passen wollte.

„Willkommen. Willkommen in meinem Heim. Wie viele von Euch wissen ist heute ein besonderer Abend, der mir zu Ehren ausgerichtet wird, aber ich möchte bescheiden sein. Es waren nicht allein meine Verdienste, die zu unseren Siegen und nun endlich, nach all den auszehrenden Jahren, zur Stabilisierung unserer Gesellschaft beitrugen. Deshalb möchte ich an dieser Stelle das Wort an einen alten Kollegen, Mitstreiter und vor allen an einen Freund übergeben.“

Abraxas wies auf jemanden direkt neben ihm, den Severus allerdings nicht klar sehen konnte. Als dieser sich erhob hätte er allerdings beinah aufgeschrieen. Es handelte sich um General Maximus Greed. Eine Aura von Macht und Überlegenheit umgab sein ganzes Auftreten in diesem Augenblick – und das, obwohl er so geschniegelt und gebügelt daherkam, dass er beinah wie ein handelsüblicher Bürokrat wirkte.

„Guten Abend. Abraxas und ich kennen uns nun schon seit über 15 Jahren. Jahre, die wir gemeinsam bestritten und, die wir dem Dienst an unserem Volk verschrieben haben. Als wir uns das erste Mal begegneten hielt ich Abraxas für, sagen wir; nicht besonders helle.“ Einige Leute lachten. „Ich sollte hinzufügen, dass mich mein erster Eindruck zutiefst täuschte. Schon bald stritten wir gemeinsam für die Selben Prinzipien, die wir bis heute verteidigen. Und das müssen wir, wenn es sein muss sogar mit unserem Blut, denn nachdem der Dunkle Lord über uns wachte begann ein unbarmherziger Krieg mit jenen Kräften, die versuchen unsere solidarische Gemeinschaft zu zerstören. Dieser Feldzug forderte von jedem von uns Opfer, doch sie waren es wert. Und heute stehen wir hier und genießen die Vorzüge einer gereinigten und starken Gesellschaft. Dank der Weisheit des Dunklen Lords und der Mühen von Menschen wie Abraxas ist uns dies gelungen. Dank Leuten, die nie den Blick für das Wesentliche verloren haben.“ Greed hob sein Glas. „Auf Abraxas Malfoy, ohne dessen Hilfe vieles nicht möglich gewesen wäre.“

Alle Anwesenden hoben ihre Gläser auf Abraxas und tranken auf sein Wohl. Auch Severus tat es, obwohl er wusste, dass diese beiden Männer sich selbst zu ihrer Teilnahme an einem Genozid gratulierten.

Daraufhin begann das Essen, doch er bekam zunächst keinen Bissen hinunter und blickte in Richtung von Greed. Dieser saß neben einer Frau in seinem Alter. Sie war schön und trug ein sehr einfaches, rotes Kleid. Greed sprach leise mit ihr und legte ihr die Hand auf den Bauch. Erst jetzt erkannte er, dass sie hochschwanger war.

Severus war das unbegreiflich. Diesem Mann dabei zuzusehen, wie er neben seiner Frau saß und so friedlich mit ihr sprach – ja, beinah zärtlich war – wirkte auf Severus absolut bizarr. Wie konnte dieser Mann, auf dessen Befehl hin Menschen getötet und gefoltert wurden, überhaupt zu menschlichen Reaktionen fähig sein?

Nur schwerlich konnte sich Severus von diesem Bild abwenden und der Höflichkeit halber etwas zu sich nehmen. Sein Magen fühlte sich taub an und seine Zunge geschmacklos. Es war, als würde etwas Grauenvolles in ihm aufsteigen. Ein Grauen, das er lange Zeit ignoriert hatte. Die furchtbare Gewissheit, dass jeder von ihnen – und sei es der bestialischste Schlächter – ein Mensch war. Ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen; mit Liebe und Hass gleichermaßen in seinem Herzen.

Es war einfacher sich einzureden, dass Leute wie Voldemort oder Greed einfach nur sadistische Monster waren und keine Menschen. Die Tatsache, dass sie doch Menschen waren schien das Grauen in ihm nur noch zu verschlimmern.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?“, meldete sich plötzlich Regulus und riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja.“, sagte er steif.

„Was gedenkt jemand mit Ihren Fähigkeiten nach Hogwarts zutun?“

„Nun, ich denke, ich werde meinen Grunddienst absolvieren und mir einen Job suchen – so wie jeder andere auch.“, sagte Severus standardisiert. „Warum fragst du?“

„Jemand wie Sie …“

„Bitte lass das Siezen bleiben.“, unterbrach er ihn.

„Natürlich. Nun, ich frage mich, was jemand mit solcher Intelligenz nach der Schule macht. Geht es dann in eine Forschungsabteilung ins Ministerium?“, fragte Regulus.

„Nein, in der freien Wirtschaft verdient man sowieso mehr.“ Murlaheys Worte kamen aus seinem Mund, als seien es seine eigenen.

„Verstehe.“

„Und du? Schon große Zukunftspläne?“, fragte Severus.

Unvermittelt fing Bellatrix an zu lachen.

„Reg wird wenigstens Mal etwas Anständiges, nicht wahr? Nicht wie sein Bruder, dieser Blutsverräter.“

„Sirius ist … kompliziert, Bella.“, erwiderte Regulus in einem seltsam rechtfertigenden Tonfall. „In jeder Familie gibt es schwarze Schafe. Auch, wenn er sich selbst wohl für etwas Besseres hält.“

„Blutsverräter!“, zischte Bella erneut.

„Es gab schon bessere Magier, die den Lügenmärchen von Dumbledore erlegen sind. Der Mann war mir noch nie sonderlich geheuer.“, sagte Regulus.

„Ja, aber Dumbledore ist kein Thema mehr, oder?“, sagte Severus. „Es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein bis sie ihn kriegen.“

„Natürlich.“, stimmte Regulus zu. „Obwohl es schon beeindruckend ist wie er entkommen konnte.“

„Beeindruckend?“, sagte Bellatrix und warf Regulus einen abfälligen Blick zu. „Klingt beinah, als hättest du doch etwas für diesen Muggelfreund übrig.“

„Warum? Bei allem Respekt, aber er hatte nicht mehr als 50 Kämpfer an seiner Seite. Das Schloss wurde von hunderten Todessern gestürmt. Es wäre unmöglich gewesen zu entkommen – und trotzdem hat es der Alte geschafft!“

„Es könnte eine Falle gewesen sein.“, mutmaßte Lucius.

Bellatrix und Regulus blickten ihn fragend an.

„Wenn er wusste, dass er verlieren würde, dann hätte er doch die Leute vom Orden als Ablenkungsmanöver in Hogwarts stationieren können? Greeds Männer stürmen das Schloss, während Dumbledore schon längst über alle Berge ist.“

„Oh ja, die eigenen Männer für sich sterben zu lassen, während man selbst die Fliege macht ist an gryffindorischer Ritterlichkeit kaum zu überbieten.“, sagte Severus.

Die anderen lachten, aber er hatte es nicht als Scherz gemeint, sondern todernst. Dumbledore hätte er es ohne weiteres zugetraut seine eigenen Leute abschlachten zu lassen, um selbst ins Exil zu entkommen, um was zu tun? Das war die große Frage: Was tat Dumbledore eigentlich? War er im Ausland und scharrte eine Armee um sich mit der er zurückschlagen würde? Oder gestand er sich ein verloren zu haben und würde sie alle hier sterben lassen?

Severus sagte nichts weiter, sondern schnitt an seinem Steak herum, während Bellatrix erneut genüsslich über alle Nicht-Reinblüter herzog und dabei einige Seitenhiebe gegen ihn fallen ließ. Er hasste sie dafür. Dennoch verbiss er sich gehässige Bemerkungen

Nach dem Essen verteilten sich alle Gäste langsam über das gesamte Anwesen. Severus hatte keine Lust mit den anderen herumzuhängen und ließ sich von einem Hausangestellten auf sein Zimmer bringen. Es lag im dritten Stock des Ostflügels. Als er eintrat bemerkte Severus jedoch sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Hier war mindestens Platz für zwei bis drei Leute.

„Ist noch jemand hier?“, fragte er den Angestellten.

„Ja Sir, der junge Mr Black.“

Warum habe ich es bloß geahnt?

Jetzt musste er mit diesem Schleimbeutel auf einem Zimmer hocken. Na, schönen dank auch!

„Gut. Ich danke Ihnen.“, sagte Severus und der Mann verbeugte sich flüchtig und marschierte davon.

Er besah sein Zimmer genauer. Es war groß und rustikal. Über den glänzenden Parkettboden war ein Teppich ausgebreitet auf dem das Wappen der Malfoys zu sehen war. Zwei gekreuzte Schwerter, um die sich zwei große Nattern wanden. In der Mitte, wo sich die Klingen überschnitten, prangte ein kunstvolles M. Das Edelholzmobiliar glänzte matt im Schein der Lampen, die, wie Severus feststellte, magisch betrieben wurden. Es gab zudem einen Kamin, mehrere Sessel, ein Sofa und zwei große Betten. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde und mittelalterliche Schilde. Hinzu kamen Bücherregale, die jedoch nicht überbeansprucht wurden. Durch die großen Fenster auf der Ostseite schien das Mondlicht hinein. Severus konnte in den Garten hinabschauen.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen, neben das man seinen Koffer gestellt hatte. Er raufte sich das Haar und hätte sich am Liebsten selbst eine runter gehauen.  
Warum war er überhaupt hier?

Weil der Schein gewahrt werden muss.

Zum Teufel mit dem Schein!

Du weißt genau, warum wir hier sind.

Ja, aber es ist nicht richtig. Irgendwie war nichts von  
alldem richtig, was ich getan habe.

Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden!

Severus öffnete den Koffer, kramte seine Marlbaros heraus und zündete sich eine an. Er zog kräftig an seiner Zigarette und ließ das Nikotin auf sich wirken.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Regulus trat ein. Severus blickte nur kurz über die Schulter und widmete sich dann weiter seinem Tabak.

„Ich habe dich gesucht.“, sagte Regulus und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ach ja?“, meinte Severus ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ja.“ Blacks kleiner Bruder schien das erste Mal an diesem Abend verunsichert.

Er kam auf ihn zu und Severus erhob sich.

„Was willst du?“

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten vielleicht einwenig reden.“

Na wunderbar! Die großen Jungs wollen den kleinen, reizenden Reinblüter nicht bei sich mitspielen lassen und jetzt hängt er mir an der Backe. Ich habe ja sonst nichts zutun!

„Und worüber?“, fragte Severus.

„Über alles mögliche.“

„Meinetwegen, aber das schaff’ ich nicht ohne was Zutrinken.“, sagte Severus.

Er steckte sich die Zigarette in den Mund und zog sein Jackett aus.

„Was machst du da?“, rief Severus, als Regulus auf halben Weg zur Tür war.

„Ich wollte uns etwas bringen lassen.“

„Wenn schon, dann holen wir das selbst. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?“, fragte Severus.

Regulus wirkte verwirrt.

„Selbst holen?“

„Ja; selbst holen! Du weißt schon, mit Treppe runter laufen, in den Keller gehen und dann die Treppe wieder hoch laufen.“

„Du willst es … stehlen?“, sagte Regulus fassungslos.

„Sag bloß, du hast schiss?“ Severus wusste nicht woher diese kriminelle Energie so plötzlich kam.

Und er wusste auch nicht, warum er ausgerechnet Regulus dazu anstiften wollte mit ihm ein paar Flaschen Bier aus dem Keller zu klauen. Vielleicht um zu sehen, ob dieser Reinblüter so geschniegelt und gebügelt war wie es den Anschein machte, oder, ob er tatsächlich auch zu Taten neigte.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht.“ Regulus trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Das ist nicht gerade höflich.“

„Komm schon, uns erwischt schon keiner.“

„Warum willst du es dir nicht einfach bringen lassen?“, sagte Regulus.

Severus ging auf seinen Zimmergenossen zu und warf ihm einen spitzbübischen Blick zu.

„Keine Lust auf ein wenig Abenteuer?“

„Du willst das also wirklich machen?“ Regulus schien immer noch zutiefst erschüttert.

„Klar.“ Severus legte ihm den Arm und Schulter. „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd! Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.“

„Also ich weiß nicht.“, kam es erneut von Regulus.

„Ich könnte es natürlich auch alleine holen. Wär’ echt kein Problem.“

„Na-na-na schön …“, sagte Regulus schließlich. „Aber wenn wir erwischt werden …“

„Dann teilen wir uns den Ärger.“, sagte Severus. „Und zieh deinen Anzug aus. Wär’ schade drum.“

Ohne weitere Fragen tat Regulus wie befohlen. Er hatte sich auf Severus’ Spiel eingelassen.

Die beiden gingen rasch in die Eingangshalle hinunter und bogen in westliche Richtung ab. Dort fand sich schon bald eine große Tür mit der Aufschrift: „NUR FÜR PERSONAL“

Severus sah sich noch kurz um, ob auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war bevor er zusammen mit Regulus durch die Tür schlüpfte. Dahinter war ein Flur der in die betriebsame Küche und den Keller abzweigte. Sie gingen rasch in den Keller. Dieser war riesig und die Regale hier unten waren voll mit Wein- und Schnapsflaschen. Das Bier stand in einem separaten Raum weiter hinten.

„Da wären wir!“, sagte Severus und sie machten sich daran einiges an Spirituosen mitgehen zu lassen.

Zum Schluss trug jeder von ihnen drei Flaschen Guinness und je eine Flasche Whiskey und Bordeaux bei sich.

Als Severus Stimmen vor der Kellertür vernahm packte er Regulus am Arm und führte ihn zum Hinterausgang, der in den Garten mündete.

„Komm mit, ich kenn’ ein ruhiges Fleckchen.“, sagte er und sie gingen zu einer großen Buche im hinteren Teil des Gartens.

Der Mond erhellte die Umgebung gerade so, dass sie ihre eigenen Füße sehen konnten.

„Lumos!“, sagte Severus und das Licht des Zauberstabs erhellte den finsteren Garten.

Er stellte die Flaschen an der Wurzel des Baumes ab und setzte sich ins Gras. Regulus tat es ihm nach.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so reibungslos geklappt hätte.“, sagte er und schraubte eine der Bierflaschen auf. „Aber kein Wort zu Bellatrix oder so.“

„Hmpf, zu der Viper schleppen mich keine 10 Pferde.“, sagte Severus.

Er löste die Lichtkugel von seinem Zauberstab, ließ sie etwas höher steigen und an der Buche festsetzen.

„Wow, wie macht man das?“, fragte Regulus.

„Ist leichter als es aussieht. Lernt man aber nicht in der Schule.“

Severus öffnete sein Bier und lehnte sich gegen den Stamm, als er trank.

„Du magst Bella nicht, oder?“

„Nein.“, gab Severus offen zu. „Sie ist eine verfluchte Schlampe. Ich würde mich von ihr fernhalten.“ Er nahm einige, lange Züge. „Verrat mir mal eins, Reg, warum bist du heute hier?“

„Bella hat mich eingeladen und Mutter hielt es für eine reizende Idee, wenn ich sie begleiten würde. Sie sind auch hier, weißt du.“

„Wolltest du deshalb nicht? Weil du wegen deiner Eltern Angst hattest?“

„Sie sind sehr streng, was Vorschriften und Etikette angeht.“, sagte Regulus. Er klang beinah etwas traurig.

„So sind sie eben, unsere Aristokraten.“

„Du kommt aus keiner Reinblutfamilie, oder?“, fragte Regulus neugierig. Severus schnaubte.

„Ich bin Halbblüter, Jungschen.“

„Also bist du mit Muggeln aufgewachsen?“

„So in der Art. Willst du mich jetzt anschwärzen?“

„Was? Nein, nein, nein, nein …“, erwiderte Regulus beschwichtigend, beinah panisch. „Es hat mich bloß interessiert.“

„Wieso?“

Regulus hielt inne und nuggelte an seiner Flasche.

„Es hat mich bloß gewundert.“

„Was hat dich gewundert?“, hakte Severus nach.

„Wegen dem, was sie in der Schule über dich erzählen.“

Na, jetzt wird’s aber interessant!

„Was erzählen sie denn?“

„Ganz verschiedene Sachen. Viele der Slytherins denken du wärst wohl besser gestellt als viele von ihnen, weil du mit Lucius herumhängst.“

Severus begann schallend zu lachen.

„Lass dir mal eines gesagt sein; Lucius wäre ohne mich auf verlorenem Posten.“ Er lachte immer noch, jedoch nicht mehr so heftig. „Er ist ein typischer Bürokrat. Theoretisch veranlagt, aber kein Mann der Praxis.“

„Und du?“, fragte Regulus.

„Ich bin Pragmatiker.“

„Und Zaubertrankgenie.“, fügte Regulus heiter hinzu.

Jetzt geht das wieder los!

„Wer hat das eigentlich gesagt?“, meinte Severus grimmig.

„Das sagen alle.“, sagte Regulus. „Professor Slughorn …“

„Sluggy redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist.“, rutschte es Severus heraus.

„Du magst ihn nicht?“

„Er redet mir zu viel, der alte Schleimer. Lädt jeden halbwegs begabten oder berühmten Schüler in seinen Slug-Club ein. Hat er dich eingeladen?“

Regulus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Sei froh. Da verpasst du wirklich überhaupt nichts. Mich lädt er seit der ersten Klasse ein, aber ich habe gelernt ihn zu ignorieren.“, sagte Severus und leerte seine Flasche. „Glaub mir, er ist ein verfluchter Heuchler.“

„Also hast du das ernst gemeint?“, fragte Regulus.

„Was?“

„Was du heute Abend gesagt hast. Du willst dir nur ganz normal einen Job suchen.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was daran verwerflich sein sollte. Ich will die Welt nicht verändern. Ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und mein Leben leben. Ich habe nur eins und das will ich nicht mit Politik verplempern.“, sagte Severus.

„Also stehst du nicht hinter dem Lord?“

„Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zutun. Ich bin Teil des Systems, ob ich will oder nicht. Ich gliedere mich in die Ordnung ein, aber ich tue auch nichts für oder gegen sie. Verstehst du?“

„Warum nicht? Es sollte doch jedem von uns eine Ehre sein dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen.“

Da hat die Reinblutideologie aber gezogen, was? Na ja, diese Aristokratenkinder können sich wenigstens noch rausreden, indem sie behaupten ihr Rassismus rühre aus ihrer Erziehung her. Alle anderen müssen sich selbst überlegen warum sie andere Menschen so sehr hassen.

„Vielleicht.“, sagte Severus. Er würde diesem Bengel garantiert nicht mehr sagen. „Und was willst du mal werden?“

„Ich will in die Armee. Nach dem Grunddienst lass ich mich verpflichten.“, sagte Regulus und klang richtig euphorisch bei dem Gedanken an das Militär.

„Du vergötterst ihn, oder?“ Severus machte die zweite Flasche Bier auf.

„Wen?“

„Du-weißt-schon-wer.“

„Er ist ein großer Mann.“, sagte Regulus erneut mit dieser widerlichen Euphorie in der Stimme.

Severus nickte bloß schweigend und schüttete noch mehr Alkohol in sich hinein.

„Weißt du was?“ Er erhob sich und stellte die Flasche zurück zu seinen anderen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir einen Gefallen tust.“

„Was?“, fragte Regulus und erhob sich jetzt ebenfalls.

„Ich will, dass du mich so hart schlägst wie du kannst.“

„Was?“

Dem kleinen Black war jetzt wieder jene Schockierung ins Gesicht geschrieben, die er zuvor in ihrem Zimmer an den Tag gelegt hatte. Severus grinste ihn an.

„Tu es.“

„Warum? Warum soll ich dich schlagen?“

„Weil ich es will.“

„Aber das ist doch vollkommen bescheuert!“

„Nein, ist es nicht! Was weißt du über dich, wenn du dich noch nie geprügelt hast?“

Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob dieser kleine Möchtegern-Todesser auch zu seinen großspurigen Worten stand.

„Du willst zur Armee. Fein, dann zeig mal, was du drauf hast!“, provozierte Severus ihn.

„Und wohin soll ich dich schlagen?“

„Überrasch mich.“, sagte Severus feixend.

Regulus zögerte immer noch.

„Na los, mach schon! Sieht doch eh kein Schwein!“

Regulus ballte die Faust und wog sie hin und her, als ob er nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich tun sollte.

„Schlag zu, bevor ich Schiss bekomme!“

Regulus sah ihn zweifelnd an. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, knallte seine Faust auf Severus’ Nase. Er taumelte einige Sekunden und fiel nach hinten weg auf seinen Arsch. Der Schmerz betäubte ihn und er spürte wie seine Nase anfing zu bluten.

„Tut mir leid!“, rief Regulus, doch Severus fing an zu lachen.

„Das war super!“

Er rappelte sich auf und verpasste Regulus, der noch ängstlich vor ihm stand, einem Hieb in die Magengrube.

Sein Gegenüber krümmte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Du bist völlig durchgeknallt!“, keuchte Regulus.

Severus krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und begann wieder zu lachen. Diese ganze Situation erinnerte ihn daran wie er und Jason Murlahey sich das erste Mal prügelten. Nur, dass dieses Mal ihre Rollen vertauscht waren.

Severus zog Regulus auf die Beine.

„Noch mal?“, fragte er.

Unvermittelt trat Regulus ihm gegen das Schienbein und er schlug zurück. Sie stürzten sich aufeinander, schlugen sich. Nur das Klatschen der nackten Fäuste und gequältes Keuchen war zu vernehmen. Severus spürte wie sein Geist von allem Überflüssigem befreit wurde. Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung, außer dem Kampf selbst. Er war frei.

Es war egal wer der Dunkle Lord war. Es war egal welches Blut in seinen Adern floss. Es war egal wen er liebte oder hasste. Es war egal, ob er arm oder reich war. Alles war nichtig und klein. Und er hörte, für den kurzen Augenblick des Schmerzes, auf ein Sklave seiner Existenz zu sein. Er war vollkommen frei.

Schließlich wankten die Beiden zu der Buche zurück. Blutend und mit schmerzenden Knochen, aber frei. Erlöst von all ihren weltlichen Qualen.

Severus zog sich sein blutverschmiertes Hemd aus und legte es neben sich ins Gras. Er zog seine Zigaretten heraus und steckte sich eine an.

„Du bist irre!“, sagte Regulus, der jetzt nach der Whiskeyflasche griff.

„Das war der Befreiungsschlag.“

„Wovon?“

„Von allem. Es ist das woraus der Kosmus besteht, Reg. Wir Menschen sind nicht mehr als Blätter im Wind. Wir und unsere kleinlichen Konflikte sind für das Universum unerheblich.“, sagte Severus und dachte daran, was Jason jetzt wohl gesagt hätte.

Er musste daran denken den Fight Club zu reanimieren, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren. Das war er ihm schuldig.

„Tust du deshalb nichts für das System?“, fragte Regulus.

„Die Ordnung des Dunklen Lords ist unwichtig für ebenjene, der das Universum untersteht.“

„Und wie heißt diese Ordnung an die du glaubst?“, fragte Regulus.

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle, denn selbst der Zufall untersteht einem System. Nämlich dem Chaos. Totale Kontrolle, wie sie von unserer Regierung angestrebt wird, ist nicht erlangbar. Zumindest nicht für einen Menschen.“, sagte Severus.

„Und für wen dann?“

„Vielleicht für Gott, aber selbst Gott kann nicht endgültig in die große, kosmische Schlacht eingreifen. Chaos ist der beherrschende Faktor unserer Welt.“

Severus erhob sich und blickte in den Himmel hinauf. Die Nacht war sternenklar.

„Glaubst du an Gott?“, fragte Regulus unvermittelt.

„Ich glaube daran, dass nicht er es ist, der unser Schicksal bestimmt.“ Severus blickte auf Regulus hinab. „Nur wir selbst tun das, um uns schließlich in das Muster einzufügen.“

Er sah wieder zu den Sternen und es fühlte sich für einen Moment so an, als könnte er nach ihnen greifen. Als könne er dort oben seine Mutter sehen, als könnte er Jason sehen – wo auch immer sie jetzt waren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er nun den jungen Black neben sich stehen. Er sah ebenfalls in den Himmel.  
Wie oft war er mit Jason auf dem Astronomieturm gewesen und hatte mit ihm so in die Sterne gesehen? Er glaubte nicht an Gott, die Macht von Sternenbildern und kleine, grüne Männchen. Dennoch hatte der Himmel schon immer eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt. Im Kindergarten hatte er gelernt: „Gott wohnt im Himmel und beschützt dich.“ Es dauerte nicht lange bis er diese Aussage gehörig anzweifelte. Niemand lebte im Himmel. Nicht Gott, nicht die Toten, die über einen wachten. Zu diesem Schluss war er noch vor seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gekommen.

„Severus?“, sagte Regulus, der seine stetige Abwesendheit bemerkt haben musste.

„Lass uns gehen. Man wird uns sicher schon suchen.“

Den verbleibenden Alkohol wickelte er in sein dreckiges Hemd ein. Sie schlichen sich durch den Kellereingang zurück ins Anwesen und hinauf auf ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen deponierte Severus die Flaschen in seinem Nachtschrank und stopfte das Hemd in einen Winkel seines Koffers. Er nahm ein schwarzes Shirt heraus auf dem ein Skelett abgebildet war, das sich eine Pistole an den Kopf hielt. Darüber prangte der Spruch: „So viele Idioten und so wenig Kugeln“

Regulus jedoch legte sich mit nacktem Oberkörper auf das Bett.

„Denkst du, dass es falsch ist zur Armee zu gehen?“

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, warum nicht?“

Er nahm noch ein Bier, ging zu einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und ließ sich hinein fallen. Severus wusste jetzt, was er tun musste.

Offen konnte er das Regime nicht angreifen, doch es zu untergraben stand ihm frei. Sie hämmerten ihre hasserfüllte Ideologie in die Köpfe der Kinder, kaum, dass sie richtig laufen konnten. Er würde sich ihnen widersetzen! Er würde den Fight Club wieder aufbauen. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Maximus Greed den Tag verfluchte, als er Hogwarts eroberte.

Severus würde den Kampf eröffnen, jedoch auf subtilere Weise, als es sich die Todesser vorzustellen vermochten.


	25. Männergespräche

In der Nacht wurde Severus durch Lärm aus dem Flur geweckt. Müde und verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Er sah zu Regulus hinüber. Dieser schlief jedoch wie ein Toter. Leise stieg Severus aus dem Bett, warf sein Shirt über, steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Bund seiner Shorts und schlich zur Tür. Er öffnete sie leise.

„Hier entlang!“, hörte er jemanden rufen.

Die Stimmen kamen offenbar aus dem Treppenhaus. Lautlos schlüpfte er aus dem Zimmer und schlich den Flur entlang. Am Treppenaufgang blieb Severus im Schatten stehen und spähte vorsichtig nach unten.

„Was ist passiert?“, hörte er Greed sagen und hielt augenblicklich den Atem an.

„Eindringlinge, Sir! Auf den Ländereien.“

„Wurden sie identifiziert?“

„Ja, und bereits von uns in Gewahrsam genommen. Zwei Muggelstämmige. Offenbar flüchtig.“

„Exekutiert sie.“, sagte Greed kalt.

„Sir?“

„Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden. Keine Befragungen, keine Überführung nach Askaban. Es sind bloß Muggelstämmige, Major. Die sind den Aufwand nicht wert.“, sagte Greed gelangweilt. „Und jetzt lassen Sie mich weiterschlafen.“

Severus lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als er hörte wie leicht diesem Mann das Töten fiel. Schwere Schritte hallten die Treppe hinauf.

Severus rannte schnell zu seinem Zimmer zurück. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem Gefühl der Abscheu. Leise ging er zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Severus ließ den Blick über den Garten und die anschließenden Ländereien schweifen. Erneut sah er zu Regulus, der immer noch seelenruhig schlief. Er hingegen würde heute Nacht wohl kein Auge mehr zutun können.

Severus ging zu seinem Bett und zog sich Jeans und Schuhe an. Er hielt es nicht aus hier herumzuhocken. Nicht nachdem, was er gehört hatte.

Wieder öffnete er die Zimmertür vorsichtig und spähte dieses Mal in den Flur, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er allein war. Er verließ den Ostflügel und ging durch das Treppenhaus in Richtung des Lesezimmers im 3. Stock. Dieses war einer der kleineren Gruppenräume.

Geräumig, rauchig und voll gestopft mit Bücherregalen und Vitrinen. In der Mitte des Zimmers befand sich eine Reihe von Sesseln und kleinen Tischchen.

Allerdings fand Severus hier jemanden vor, den er nicht erwartet hätte; Lucius. Er saß in einem der Sessel und las ein Buch.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?“, fragte Lucius, als er seinen Freund hineinkommen sah. Severus setzte sich zu ihm.  
„Und du? Wo ist Narzissa?“, fragte er.

„Sie schläft.“, antwortete Lucius kurz angebunden.

Severus sah auf den Buchumschlag.

'Die grundlegende Philosophie des Lebens' von Charles P. Hoffman.

Lucius überraschte ihn immer wieder. In Hogwarts sah er ihn nie freiwillig ein Buch in Hand nehmen.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich für Philosophie?“, fragte Severus.

„Eigentlich hoffte ich, dadurch müde zu werden, aber es ist ganz nett. Könnte glatt von dir stammen.“

„Warum?“

„Weil der Autor über den Sinn des Lebens schreibt, dass wir uns über unsere biologische Funktion hinwegsetzen sollen.“, sagte Lucius.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragte Severus. Sein Freund machte einen etwas zerstreuten Eindruck.

„Nein.“, sagte Lucius. Es klang angespannt. „Das ist es nicht.“

„Was dann?“

Lucius atmete tief.

„Na ja …“, war dennoch das Einzige, was er von sich gab.

„Was ist? Mir kannst du es erzählen.“, sagte Severus.

„Wir hatten einen interessanten Abend zusammen.“

Severus lehnte sich zurück und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ah ja.“, sagte er. „Nun … hat sie dich fertig gemacht oder wieder belebt?“

Lucius starrte seinen Freund fassungslos an und ließ sein Buch fallen. Es klatschte dumpf auf den Boden, während sich eine furchtbare Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete.

„Da ist doch nichts dabei.“, meinte Severus schließlich kleinlaut.

„Sev …“ Lucius hob das Buch wieder auf. „Bei dir ist vielleicht nichts dabei, aber mir sitzt eine ganze Brigade Todesser im Nacken.“

„Wo ist das Problem?“

„Das Problem, Severus, ist, dass mir niemand so was durchgehen lässt.“

„Warum nicht? Sie ist reinblütig, du bist reinblütig.“

„Darum geht es nicht.“, sagte Lucius und es klang traurig.

Er raufte sich das Haar und besah seine Finger.

„Du bist nicht mit meinen Eltern aufgewachsen. Sie wollen Disziplin und Etikette. Es ist nicht nach ihren Vorstellungen, wenn ich einfach mit Zissia … du weißt schon.“

„Schlafe?“, beendete Severus den Satz. Lucius nickte zögernd. „Warum tust du es dann?“

„Weil ich sie liebe.“

Sein Freund setzte seine Brille ab, legte sie auf den Tisch neben sich und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nachdem du weg warst hat Bella ihren ganzen Frust an mir abgelassen.“

„Bei ihr ist das wohl angestautes Östrogen.“, meinte Severus lapidar.

„Das ist nicht lustig!“, fuhr Lucius ihn an.

„Das sind ihre Halbblutwitze auch nicht.“

Lucius sagte nichts darauf, sondern verzog nur das Gesicht. Noch bevor Severus etwas entgegnen konnte öffnete sich die Tür zum Zimmer. Auf der Schwelle stand jemand von dem sie beide gehofft hatten er würde in seinem Bett liegen: Maximus Greed. Er trug einen schwarzen Morgenmantel und dunkelblaue Pyjamahosen. Sein Auge wurde nicht wie üblich von der schwarzen Binde verdeckt, sondern es lag milchig-weiß in seiner Höhle und starrte leer vor sich hin. In einer Hand hielt er ein Glas Cognac und in der anderen eine Ausgabe des Propheten in der Spätausgabe.

Severus’ Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Dieses tote Auge wirkte auf ihn, als würde es durch ihn hindurch sehen können.

„Guten Morgen, die Herren.“, sagte Greed.

„M-morgen?“, stammelte Lucius.

„Es ist drei Uhr in der Früh. Rein rechnerisch ist das bereits morgen.“, sagte Greed ähnlich gelangweilt, wie in dem Moment, als er den Hinrichtungsbefehl gab.

Severus’ Rücken lief ein kalter Schauer hinab und er wünschte sich weit, weit weg.

„Und warum liegen Sie nicht in ihren Betten?“, fragte Greed.

„Schlafstörungen.“, meinte Lucius.

„So? Und wovon kommen die?“

„Frauen.“, sagte Severus.

Greed begann amüsiert zu lachen und kam auf sie zu.

„Frauen, meine Herren, bereiten wohl jedem Mann schlaflose Nächte.“

Greed setzte sich zu ihnen, klatschte seine Zeitung auf den Tisch und überschlug die Beine.

Severus und Lucius hatten alle Mühe nicht so dazusitzen wie die Hühner auf der Stange, doch Greed war wohl der Letzte dessen Gesellschaft sie sich wünschten. Dennoch wussten sie, dass es wahrscheinlich tödlich wäre einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen.

„Und Sie, Sir?“, fragte Lucius, der offenbar etwas aufzubauen versuchte, dass sich „höfliche Konversation“ schimpfte.

„Dienstliche Angelegenheiten. Nichts, was für Sie von Interesse wäre. Meine Frau ist somit aus dem Schneider.“

Greed lächelte ihnen zu und nahm einen Schluck seines Cognacs.

„Und sie haben beide schon ein Mädchen?“

„Natürlich.“, sagte Lucius. „Ich zumindest.“

Schleimer! , dachte Severus ärgerlich.

„Severus ist allerdings ein hoffnungsloses Single.“

Wie bitte??? Ich bin ein WAS?

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Greed an Severus gewandt.

„Ich hatte noch nicht die passende Gelegenheit.“, sagte er. „Für Mädchen braucht man Zeit und die hat nicht jeder.“

„In Ihrem Alter sollte man die besser haben.“ Greed wog sein Glas hin und her. „Sie sind ein tüchtiger, junger Mann, wie ich vermehrt hören konnte, doch ich fürchte in Büchern finden Sie keine Frau.“

Und plötzlich warf ihm sein Gegenüber einen mehr als zweideutigen Blick zu, der Severus überhaupt nicht gefiel.

„Nun, zumindest nicht in Ihren Schulbüchern.“

„Über meine Anatomie bin ich mir mehr als bewusst.“, antwortete Severus vorsichtig.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort!“, sagte Greed und nahm noch einen Schluck Cognac. „Männer in ihrem Alter sollten sich klar vor Augen halten, dass es für zukünftige Generationen ungeheuer wichtig sein wird, dass Menschen wie wir einen festen Fortbestand haben.“

„Männer wie wir.“, sagte Severus und nickte Greed zu.

Er wusste sehr genau, was der General damit meinte. Etwas ungeheuer Wichtiges. Etwas ungeheuer Perverses.

„Sehr richtig. Das schwache Blut wird verdrängt, wenn wir erfolgreich sind – für immer.“

Severus hätte sich am liebsten den Finger in den Hals gesteckt und sich seines Mageninhalts entledigt. Er dachte an Greeds Frau. War da einer der ersten Vertreter der neuen, absoluten Magierrasse im Anmarsch? Und war das der einzige Grund warum jemand wie Maximus Greed überhaupt an Sex dachte? Um den genetischen Fortbestand der Reinblüter zu gewährleisten?

Das ist doch völlig krank!

Er hätte es am liebsten in die Welt hinaus geschrieen. Er wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen, doch er konnte nicht. Nein, er saß hier im Angesicht dieses Psychopathen und musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

Ekel breitete sich in ihm aus. Ekel vor Greed und allen Reinblütern, aber auch vor sich selbst, weil er einfach nur hier herumsaß und nichts tat!

„Darf ich?“, fragte Severus und deutete auf die Morgenausgabe des Propheten.

„Natürlich.“, antwortete Greed. Severus nahm sich die Zeitung und überflog die Titelseite. Es stand nichts Überraschendes drin, doch es lenkte ihn von Greed ab.

„Haben Sie schon Pläne für die Zeit nach Hogwarts?“, fragte der General und beobachtete die beiden Jungen sehr genau.

„Den Grunddienst ableisten.“, sagte Lucius. Severus hingegen tat so, als habe er es nicht gehört.

„Sie klingen beinah so, als sei das eine Strafe.“

„Ich denke, ich werde ein miserabler Soldat sein.“, antwortete Lucius.

„Warum?“, wollte Greed wissen.

„Ich bin ein schlechter Kämpfer.“

„Keine Sorge, das wird noch.“

Greed lächelte sein Gegenüber an und nahm einen Schluck seines Cognacs.

„Sie sollten sich eine Laufbahn beim Militär wirklich überlegen, mein Guter.“

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Lucius nur.

„Und Sie?“, fragte Greed an Severus gewandt.

„Was? Oh …“

Er blickte mit gespielter Überraschung von der Zeitung auf und versuchte dabei möglichst überzeugend zu wirken.

„Ich denke, ich werde nach dem Armeedienst mein Fach spezialisieren.“

Tatsächlich? Das ist mir ja ganz neu!

Greed nickte ihm zu.

„Vorher suchen Sie sich aber eine Frau.“

Severus hätte am Liebsten etwas Gehässiges entgegnet, doch er ließ es lieber bleiben.

„Gefällt Ihnen das nicht?“

„Ich fürchte, dass könnte eine wahre Odyssee werden.“, entgegnete Severus trocken.

Greed begann leise zu lachen.

„Für einen intelligenten Jungen, wie sie, wird sich sicher etwas finden lassen.“

„Es eilt nicht, Mr Greed.“

„Mein Junge, man muss die Frauen erziehen solange sie noch jung und beugsam sind.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig sein wird.“

„Denken Sie nicht? Nun, dann viel Erfolg.“

Severus entging der ironische Unterton in Greeds Worten keineswegs. Er antwortete jedoch nichts darauf. Das Risiko, dass ihm etwas Verhängnisvolles herausrutschen könnte war einfach zu groß.

Greed trank den restlichen Cognac auf Ex, erhob sich und schnappte Severus die Zeitung aus den Händen.

„Nun denn, meine Herren, ich wünschen Ihnen noch eine angenehme Nacht.“, sagte er und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Severus und Lucius warteten bis er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, bevor sie geradezu befreiend aufatmeten.

„Gott sei dank! Ich dachte schon, der geht gar nicht mehr.“, sagte Lucius und stellte sein Buch in das Regal zurück.

„Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, worauf es im Leben ankommt.“

„Wirklich witzig, Sev!“, grollte sein Freund.

„Okay, dann lass uns was Trinken gehen.“

„Hast nicht schon genug?“, fragte Lucius verwirrt.

„Woher willst du das wissen?“

„In eurem Zimmer stank es wie in ’ner Brauerei!“

Severus war seinen Freund nun einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich bin heute Nacht noch mal vorbei gekommen, aber ihr habt geschlafen wie die Toten.“

„Okay, dann eben kein Alkohol.“, schloss Severus. „Wie wär’s mit Saft?“

„Sev, du benimmst dich irgendwie etwas … na ja, eigenartig seitdem du hier bist. Natürlich, nicht, dass du jemals normal gewesen wärst …“

Lucius meinte es offenbar als Scherz, doch Severus konnte darüber nicht lachen.

„Irgendjemand war heute auf dem Gelände.“, sagte er lehnte sich zurück. „Muggelstämmige. Flüchtlinge oder so.“

„Und?“, fragte Lucius, als er sich wieder zu ihm setzte.

„Greed hat sie umbringen lassen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Einfach nur, weil sie da waren!“

„Was interessiert dich das?“

„Was es mich interessiert?“, rief Severus aufgebracht. „Falls es dir in all den Jahren entgangen sein sollte: Ich bin Halbblüter!“

„Und?“

„Und? Und?! UND!“ Severus fasste es nicht. War Lucius wirklich so begriffsstutzig oder tat er bloß so? „WARUM BEGREIFST DU DAS EIGENTLICH NICHT?“

„Scchhhhhhh!“, machte Lucius erschrocken. „Du weckst ja das ganze Haus auf!“

„Im Augenblick jagen sie nur die Muggelstämmigen, aber was ist, wenn sie es sich irgendwann anders überlegen? Was ist, wenn es morgen Halbblüter sind oder plötzlich die Reinblüter, von denen sie nicht glauben ihr Blut sei rein genug?“

„Sev …“, sagte Lucius behutsam. „… du hörst dich langsam wie ein Separatist an.“

„Ach ja!“, giftete Severus. „Vielleicht bin ich ja einer?“

Lucius schwieg und musterte seinen Freund. Ihm schien nicht klar zu sein, was er von Severus’ Verhalten denken sollte.

„Weißt du, ich …“ Lucius sah ihn nun etwas verloren an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du plötzlich hast.“

„Was ich habe? Vielleicht geht es mir ja auf den Zeiger, dass du dich ständig auf deinen Lorbeeren ausruhst und dir alles so derartig am Arsch vorbei geht! Ja, stimmt schon, du musst dir um nichts Sorgen machen, immerhin bist du Reinblüter! Ich werde irgendwann umgelegt und alles ist okay.“

„Severus! Das habe ich überhaupt nicht gesagt!“, empörte sich Lucius.

„Aber du denkst es!“

„Sev!“

„Nicht? Warum interessiert es dich dann nicht, was hier los ist?“

„Du … du redest langsam wirklich wie ein Separatist.“, bemerkte Lucius leise.

„Ja, fein!“ Severus erhob sich und blickte wütend auf seinen Freund hinab. „Dann geh doch zu Greed und melde mich, wenn du das denkst! Steh auf und hol ihn!“

Lucius blieb jedoch sitzen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Oh Sev.“, sagte Lucius matt und presste seine Hände auf seine Augen.

Severus hatte ihn wohl falsch eingeschätzt. Sein Freund war dazu erzogen worden niemals ein Zeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen. Er sollte Stärke repräsentieren. So, wie man es von einem Mitglied der aristokratischen Reinblutgesellschaft erwartete. Und doch saß Lucius nun hier und versuchte mit aller Macht nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ich will das nicht.“, wimmerte er und nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Glaubst du das wirklich von mir?“

„Ja.“, sagte Severus düster.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe! Ich muss das sein, was sie von mir verlangen!“

„Man hat immer eine Wahl, Lucius!“, entgegnete Severus und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Nein, nicht hier! Wir dienen oder sterben. Das weißt du doch ganz genau!“

Severus musste seinem Freund im Gedanken traurig zustimmen. Es gab keine Aussicht auf Erfolg, wenn man den Versuch unternahm den Mühlsteinen des Systems zu entkommen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war es, dass man zwischen sie geriet und vernichtet wurde.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?“, fragte Severus.

„Wie?“

„Du denkst doch, dass ich ein Separatist bin.“

Lucius stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich … Ach egal. Es ist mir egal, Sev. Lass mich einfach nur in Frieden. Ich will nichts damit zutun haben.“

„So funktioniert das aber nicht!“, widersprach Severus.

„Was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Wir sind alle Gefangene. Ich, du, Zissy … Wir kommen da nicht mehr raus. Und wenn du denkst, dass ich das alles unterstütze, dann irrst du dich gewaltig! Ich habe jeden Tag furchtbare Angst, weißt du. Ich verstehe dich, Sev. Ich weiß, warum du denkst, dass sie dich eines Tages umbringen werden.“ Lucius ließ die Schultern hängen. „Wenn du mich fragst, wird Du-weißt-schon-wer solange Menschen töten bis nur noch er übrig ist.“

„Jetzt klingst du aber wie der Separatist.“, meinte Severus.

„Dann sind wir es eben beide.“, schloss Lucius müde. „Na ja, oder du brauchst doch ein Mädchen.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Severus verblüfft. Wie kam er denn jetzt da drauf?

„Greed meinte es zwar anders, aber vielleicht ist eine Frau wirklich die Lösung des Problems.“

„Glaubst du, ich will viele, kleine Halbblüter in die Welt setzen?“

Severus musste unwillkürlich lachen. Lucius lachte ebenfalls.

„Das war wohl eher Greeds Ansatz.“, sagte Severus.

„Nein, ich meinte Liebe.“, gab Lucius zu und seine Wangen nahmen ein zartes Rosa an.

„Liebe rettet uns nicht.“

„Vielleicht nicht unser Leben, aber vielleicht unsere Seele.“

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Lucius überraschte ihn wahrlich immer wieder! Vielleicht sollte er ihm in Zukunft noch mehr philosophische Literatur zukommen lassen?

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich glaub, ich geh wieder ins Bett.“

„Hmm, ich komme mit. Nicht, dass Greed noch mal hier auftaucht.“, sagte Lucius und erhob sich.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Treppe und stampften nach oben. Als sie auf ihrer Etage angekommen waren verabschiedeten sie sich wortlos.

Severus ging in sein Zimmer zurück und schlich sich leise in sein Bett, um Regulus nicht zu wecken.

„Wo warst du?“, fragte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Er erschrak und stürzte über seine eigenen Füße, woraufhin er laut polternd zu Boden krachte.

„Severus?“ Regulus hielt ihm das Licht seines Zauberstabs vor die Nase. „Oh sorry, wenn ich dich …“

„Ich hab mir nichts gebrochen.“, keuchte Severus, dessen Kniescheiben sich anfühlten als wären sie zertrümmert.

Er rappelte sich auf und setzte sich hinkend auf sein Bett.

„Ich musste mal pissen.“, log er seinen Zimmergenossen an. „Warum?“

„Nichts. Ich habe mich nur gewundert.“ Regulus schien es peinlich zu berühren, dass sich Severus wegen ihm fast etwas gebrochen hätte.

„Dann ist ja gut.“, sagte Severus und legte sich hin. „Kannst du die Funzel ausmachen?“

„Was? Oh, natürlich.“ Regulus sprach den „Nox“ und das Licht erlosch.

Severus rollte sich auf der Seite ein und dachte über das Gespräch mit Lucius nach. Er wusste, dass er zuviel riskiert hatte. Schließlich hatte er ihm geradezu auf die Nase gebunden, was er dachte. Andererseits hätte Lucius ihn schon längst verpfeifen können. Schon vor Jahren hätte er das tun können. Wahrscheinlich tat er es nicht, weil er dann hätte zugeben müssen, dass er ebenfalls solchen Gedanken nachhing. Severus wusste, dass Lucius kein Idealist war. Sein Freund hatte Angst. Sein ganzes Leben bestand aus Angst. So, wie das von Severus und ein paar hunderttausend weiteren Magiern im Einflussbereich Voldemorts. Angst kontrollierte sie alle. Und er wusste, dass die Leute merkwürdige Dinge taten, wenn sie sich fürchteten. Manchmal auch grauenvolle Dinge.

In einem musste er Lucius jedoch einwenig nachgeben: Liebe würde ihr Leben nicht retten, aber vielleicht ihre Seele. Ihre Seele würde das Einzige sein, was ihnen in dieser Welt blieb und sie durften auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sie durch irgendetwas zerstört wurde.

Die einzige Frage, die jetzt noch blieb war; inwieweit ihre Seele – das letzte, kleine Bisschen, dass von ihrer Existenz zeugen würde – schon zerstört worden war. Er hoffte nicht zu sehr.


	26. Zurück in Hogwarts

Nachdem sich in den verbleibenden Tagen der Trubel in Malfoy Manor legte wurde auch die Laune von Lucius und Severus etwas besser. Vor allem, da General Greed sich schon zeitig von ihnen verabschiedete – wobei er all seine waffenstarrenden Todesser glücklicher Weise mitnahm.

Auch Regulus Black und seine cholerische Cousine blieben ihnen mit dem weg gang der Gäste erspart. Severus hegte keinen wirklichen Groll gegen Regulus, doch Bellatrix war eine wandelnde Geduldsprobe. Das einzig nervige an Regulus war mitunter seine ewige Anhänglichkeit. Am Morgen nach der Feierlichkeit konnte er kaum einen Schritt machen, ohne, dass der kleine Black ihm an den Fersen hing. Er verehrte ihn in einer Art, wie die Gryffindors James Potter verehrten. Doch Severus gefiel es ganz und gar nicht! Er wollte seine Ruhe, die er dann endlich auch bekam.

Nun waren sie fast gänzlich allein auf dem großen Anwesen. Einzig Lucius’ Eltern – wobei zu erwähnen sei, dass sich Abraxas kaum blicken ließ –, die Hausangestellten und natürlich die Hauselfen waren noch zugegen. Wachpersonal gab es kaum. Warum auch? Die Malfoys waren geachtet, der Bürgerkrieg schien Geschichte, auch, wenn Maximus Greed wohl zu jenen Menschen gehörte, die einfach nicht mehr ohne den blutigen Geschmack des Feldzugs leben konnte. Es war ruhig geworden, seitdem Voldemort seine absolute Macht verkündet und den Phönixorden als besiegt erklärt hatte. Während die Kriegsmüden diese Stille genossen schlug Greeds Stunde, denn sein Krieg war noch lange nicht zu Ende gefochten. Und Severus fürchtete, dass diese Irre in Hogwarts weiterkämpfen würde. Er wusste nicht, was Greed in all den Wochen in Hogwarts getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, was mit jenen Muggelstämmigen geschehen war, die aussortiert wurden, als sie das letzte Mal das Schloss verließen, doch er fürchtete das Schlimmste. Ein schemenhafter Gedanke an Lily schoss durch seinen Kopf und er wagte es nicht sich ihr Schicksal auszumalen.

Die Zeit auf dem Anwesen vertrieben sich Severus und Lucius auf vielfältige Art und Weise. Sie spazierten oft über die Ländereien und redeten dabei über alles Mögliche. Diese Ausflüge taten Severus’ Gemüt sehr gut. Er war weniger launisch, als in den vorangegangen Stunden.

Zumindest bis sie sich in einen Teil des nahe gelegenen Waldes verirrten, der Abseits der Wege lag und einen Schleichweg in das Anwesen darstellte. Die Mauern hörten irgendwann einfach auf. Moosbewachsen und halb fertig standen sie zwischen den Bäumen, als hätten die Erbauer ihre Arbeit an ihnen nie fertig gestellt. Ein schmaler, ehemaliger Trampelpfad, der bereits wieder von diversen Gräsern überwuchert wurde, führte tiefer in den Wald.

„Willst du da etwa rein?“, fragte Lucius schockiert, als sich sein Freund der alten, unfertigen Mauer nährte.

„Warum nicht?“

„Dieser Abschnitt ist verflucht.“

„Inwiefern?“, fragte Severus.

„Immer wenn unsere Familie im laufe der Jahrhunderte versucht hat die Mauer in diesem Waldabschnitt zu vollenden kamen irgendwelche Monster aus dem Wald. Laut einer Sage leben da drin sogar Trolle. Sie sollen viele Arbeiter gefressen haben.“

„Wenn das so ist, dann war in letzter Zeit jemand ziemlich mutig.“ Severus deutete auf den Trampelpfad.

Der Boden war von vielen Fußpaaren aufgewühlt und das Gras zertreten worden.

„Das könnten die Flüchtlinge gewesen sein, die Greed hinrichten ließ.“, mutmaßte Lucius.

Severus beugte sich hinab und betrachtete die Fußspuren genauer.

„Nein, das sind Abdrücke von Armeestiefel.“

„Woher willst du das wissen?“, argwöhnte Lucius.

„Ich hatte im letzten Jahr genug Todesser um mich herum, um ihre Spuren zu erkennen. Mich würde interessieren, was die da drin gemacht haben.“

„Das ist doch egal. Komm schon, lass uns verschwinden!“, beschwor Lucius ihn.

Severus jedoch machte keine Anstalten dem Wunsch seines Freundes nachzukommen. Stattdessen folgte er Zielstrebig den Spuren der Soldaten. Fluchend stiefelte sein Kumpan ihm hinterher.

Die Stiefelabdrücke führten sie Tief in den Wald hinein und endeten in einer kleinen Lichtung. Der Anblick, der sich Severus und Lucius hier bot war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Hier lagen fast ein Dutzend nackter, lebloser Körper. Einige waren von Tieren angefressen worden. Dreck und Blut vermengten sich auf der Haut von Greeds Opfern und der Gestank von Verwesung hing in der Luft.

„Lass uns abhauen!“, sagte Lucius mit zittriger Stimme. „Bitte, Severus!“

Doch er konnte sich nicht von dem schrecklichen Anblick losreißen. Die Spuren von Folter und einem langsamen, qualvollen Tod zeichneten sich auf den Leichen deutlich ab.

„Warum haben die sie nicht einfach ungebracht?“

Severus’ Stimme war leer. Keine Abscheu, keinen Ekel, keinerlei Mitleid empfand er für diese Menschen.

„Sev!“ Lucius zupfte ihn energisch am Ärmel seines Pullovers. „Komm schon!“

Nur mühsam gelang es Severus sich von diesem Schlachthof abzuwenden und zusammen mit seinem Freund den Wald zu verlassen. Währendessen sprachen sie kaum ein Wort miteinander.

Er hatte Greeds Worte an jenem Abend deutlich gehört. Der General hatte seinen Männern bloß befohlen die Muggelstämmigen hinzurichten, aber warum konnten sie diese dann nicht einfach mit dem Avada Kedavra töten?

Warum mussten sie diese Leute vor ihrem Tod noch so erniedrigen und foltern? Greeds Todesser schienen kaum besser als ihr Meister zu sein. Diesen Schweinen machte es Spaß andere Menschen zu quälen. Sadisten waren sie allesamt!

Severus und Lucius erwähnten niemandem gegenüber ihre grausige Entdeckung. Es gab Dinge über die man sich besser ausschwieg.

Am Morgen ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts wurden die beiden Jungen von einem der Diener geweckt.

„Sir? Es ist Zeit sich zu erheben.“, sagte der Mann an der Türschwelle und verzog sich wieder schnell.

Es schien fast so, als wollte der Hausangestellte nicht länger als nötig in der Nähe der Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy verweilen.

Lucius saß bereits aufrecht, aber alles andere als munter, in seinem Bett. Severus hingegen schlief noch tief und fest. Erst ein kräftiger Schubs seines Freundes erweckte ihn aus seinem Koma. Daraufhin zogen sich die beiden schweigend an und wuschen sich im Badezimmer. Ach was, Badezimmer!? Vielmehr handelte es sich um eine Art prunkvolle Schwimmhalle.

Wenig später gab es das Frühstück (oder doch eher Buffet?) in dem Salon im Erdgeschoss. Und prompt fiel Severus wieder ein, was ihn an den Besuchen bei Lucius schon immer gestört hatte: Nichts hier hatte normale Ausmaße! Alles hier hatte pompöse Dimensionen. Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass Lucius dieser Größenwahn kaum anzumerken war.

Severus würde es nie verstehen, wie man sich wie man sich freiwillig bedienen lassen konnte. Ihm bereitete es schon manches Mal Probleme in einem Restaurant auf sein Essen zu warten, ohne von dem Impuls gepackt zu werden, einfach in die Küche zu spazieren und zu fragen, ob er helfen könne.

Bei Lucius’ Eltern wäre dieses Unterfangen freilich mit Selbstmord gleichzusetzen gewesen. Auch, wenn man es seiner Mutter Julien weniger anmerkte als Abraxas waren sie beide völlig von der Bedeutung der strengen Einhaltung der Reinblutetikette überzeugt. Severus versuchte sich in der Gegenwart der beiden familiären Autoritäten möglichst etikettennah zu verhalten – was natürlich einer Unmöglichkeit gleichkam.

Nach dem Frühstück wurden Severus und Lucius mit ungeahnter Diskretion von Julien, Abraxas und ungefähr acht Leibwächtern per Portschlüssel nach Kings Cross gebracht.

Am Gleis war das übliche hektische Gedrängel. Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern und umgekehrt. Zwischen ihnen waren Observatoren auszumachen, die alle Neuankömmlinge kontrollierten. Als sie die Malfoys entdeckten sahen sie jedoch auch von einer Kontrolle ab. Nicht einmal Severus Ausweis wollten sie sehen, obwohl er offensichtlich nicht zu ihnen gehörte. Anscheinend reichte ihnen Abraxas Autorität als Beweis, dass sie keinen von ihnen überprüfen mussten.

Sie drängten sich durch die Menge und blieben vor dem Wagon stehen. Lucius wurde abrupt von seiner Mutter umarmt.

„Mutter, bitte! Nicht vor der ganzen Schule!“, wehrte sich ihr Sohn gegen sie.

„Es war ein interessantes Vergnügen Sie einmal mehr in meinem Haus beherbergt zu haben, Mr Snape.“ Abraxs gab ihm die Hand. Severus ergriff und schüttelte sie.

„Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite, Sir.“, log er, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Nachdem sich Lucius aus der Umarmung seiner Mutter befreit und seine Eltern verabschiedet hatte stiegen sie in den Hogwarts-Express. Sie suchten sich ein freies Abteil und verstauten ihr Gepäck.

„Freust dich auf die Schule?“, fragte Lucius.

Die Frage war nicht ernst gemeint, sondern sollte vielmehr die Stille bekämpfen.

„Mit Greed als Schulleiter? Immer doch!“, antwortete Severus.

Er machte sich auf der Sitzbank breit und legte die Füße hoch.

„Denkst du, dass es schlimmer wird? Ich meine … der Krieg ist vorbei. Vielleicht ziehen sie Greed ab.“, sagte Lucius.

„Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst?“ Severus konnte sich einen gewissen Spott in der Stimme nicht verkneifen. „Greed ist aufs Quälen aus. Und wo könnte er seinem Hobby besser nachgehen, als in einer Schule!“

Lucius antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah schweigend aus dem Fenster.

„Worüber machst du dir Sorgen?“, fragte Severus nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Ich habe gehört wie Vater und der General über eine so genannte Umstrukturierung sprachen.“

Severus versetzte es einen Stich in den Rippen. Er musste an Lily und die anderen Muggelstämmigen denken. Wenn die Todesser von Umstrukturierung sprachen, dann konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Abteiltür. Regulus stand auf der Schwelle und wank ihnen schüchtern zu. Er trug bereits seine Schuluniform und hatte sich seinen Slytherinschal um die Schultern gelegt.

Mitten im Sommer? Der Junge ist mutiger als er aussieht!

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen?“

Severus sah zu Lucius. Am liebsten hätte er den jüngsten Spross der Blacks wohl abgewimmelt und auch Severus verspürte diesen Impuls.

„Komm rein.“, sagte Lucius schließlich, der dem Anstand Vorzug gab. Regulus legte ein freudiges Grinsen auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen.

„Freut ihr euch auf Hogwarts?“, fragte Regulus.

„Hmm-Hmm.“, machten Severus und Lucius synchron.

Unendliche Begeisterung schwang dabei in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ist dir nicht etwas warm?“, fragte Lucius.

„Hä? Ach so, wegen dem Schal. Nein, nein, ich habe heute Früh nur mit Sirius gestritten, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr das Rennen im Qudditschfinale macht.“

Quidditsch! Hat der Junge denn sonst keine Probleme?

Sie schwiegen während Regulus die halbe Fahrt damit verbrachte über eines seiner Lieblingsthemen zu reden: Quidditsch. In dieser Beziehung war er genauso fanatisch wie sein flohverpesteter, älterer Bruder.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?“, unterbrach plötzlich eine arrogante Stimme den eher zwanghaften Plausch der Jungen.

Wenn man aber auch vom Teufel spricht!

James Potter und Sirius Black standen in der Abteiltür.

„Reg, was machst du denn bei denen?“, fragte Sirius seinen Bruder ungehalten.

„Das geht dich nichts an!“, entgegnete dieser giftig.

„Wo habt ihr denn eure haarigen Freunde gelassen?“, stichelte Severus.

„Ach, fick dich doch, Snape!“, rief James.

Seltsamer Weise schwangen Wut und Angst in seiner Stimme mit.

„Hier? Vor allen Leuten? Nein, ich denke nicht, Potter.“

„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte Lucius ruhig. „Wenn ihr eins auf’s Maul wollt, dann werden das wohl Severus und Regulus übernehmen müssen. Ich bin nicht in Stimmung.“

„Ihr seid so gut wie tot, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind. Ich werde dafür sorgen.“, entgegnete James voller Bösartigkeit.

„Sirius, was ist los?“, sagte Regulus, der sich offenbar plötzlich um seinen Bruder und dessen Busenfreund sorgte. „Wovon spricht der da?“

„Von nichts, Reg.“, sagte Sirius, doch man sah die Lüge in seinen Augen. „Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

Sirius packte James am Arm und zog ihn in den Gang, woraufhin die beiden anfingen erbittert zu streiten.

Severus bekam jedoch nicht mit worüber, da die geschlossene Tür ihre gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen dämpfte. Allerdings hatte er eine Ahnung davon, warum sich Potter, selbst für seine Verhältnisse, so daneben benahm.

Es war nicht der alte Hass, den Severus in ihm gespürt hatte. Es ging nicht um ihre ewige Fehde, sondern dieses Mal war es wesentlich persönlicher. Potter dachte, genauso wie Lily, dass Severus ein stolzer Verfechter der Todesser sei. Und nun hatten Greed und seine Wachhunde Lily zusammen mit unzähligen, anderen Muggelstämmigen geschnappt.

Lily, die James liebte.

Lily, die Severus aufgegeben hatte.

Doch anders, als Potter annahm, war es nie sein Wunsch gewesen, dass ihr etwas zustieß.

„Die sind heute wohl nicht ganz klar?“, meinte Regulus.

Der junge Black versuchte abermals witzig zu sein, doch Severus war nicht nach Lachen zumute. Lucius und Regulus machten sich keine weiteren Gedanken über das Verhalten der beiden Gryffindors und sprachen die verbleibende Zugfahrt über Quidditsch und das bevorstehende Schuljahr. Severus hörte ihnen nicht zu.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um Lily. Wusste Potter etwas Genaueres über ihr Schicksal? Diese Möglichkeit bestand durchaus. Was auch immer ihr in den Fängen Greeds widerfahren war hätte sie an James weiterleiten können. Es gab viele Wege eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. Und Severus hielt seine ehemalige Freundin für intelligent genug, dass sie diese Wege kannte. Auch ohne Eule oder Zauberstab hätte sie Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen können. Hinzu kam, dass jedes System seine Lücken hatte. Selbst in so einer straff organisierten Armee, wie der von Greed, musste es Schleichwege geben.

Er dachte die ganze Fahrt darüber nach, doch würde er die tatsächliche Lage wohl erst vor Ort erkennen können.

Mit quietschenden Rädern kam der Hogwarts-Express im Bahnhof von Hogsmead zum stehen. Das kleine Magierdorf wirkte düsterer denn je. Lärmend strömten die Schüler aus den Waggons auf den Bahnsteig. Auf diesem wartete bereits ein Offizier der Todesser, der von Professor Slughorn begleitet wurde. Der Offizier war noch sehr jung, vielleicht um die Fünfundzwanzig. Sein Gesicht wirkte müde und erschöpft. In seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich die Narben zahlreicher Kämpfe ab und seinen Bart hatte er schon länger nicht mehr rasiert.

„Hallo und Willkommen.“, sagte die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Offiziers.

Auf dem Bahnhof kehrte sofort Ruhe ein. Die Augen der Schüler ruhten gespannt auf dem Todesser.

„Ich bin Major Victor Graysmith und euer begleitender Offizier in diesem Jahr. Das heißt, wenn ihr Probleme oder Fragen habt, dann kommt zu mir, da der Schulleiter mit dringlicheren Angelegenheiten beschäftigt ist.“

Severus überraschte die angenehme, sanfte Stimme des Mannes, ebenso wie der duzende Plauderton, den er anschlug.

„Proffessor Slughorn wird die Erstklässler begleiten, während ich die restlichen Klassen bitte sich mir anzuschließen.“

Schweigend folgten die Schüler den ihnen zugewiesenen Personen. Keiner wagte es etwas zu sagen. Zu viel Scheu hatten sie vor dem Offizier und seinen Untergebenen. Niemand wusste in wessen Händen sie sich befanden. War Graysmith nur der verlängerte Arm Greeds? Der Bote, der den Schulleiter über Beschwerden und Gesuche auf dem Laufenden halten sollte, während dieser mit seiner mörderischen Maschinerie beschäftigt war?

Graysmith schwieg ebenso eisern, wie die ihm folgenden Schüler. Es war nicht das militärisch antrainierte Schweigen, das viele der anderen Todesser zeigten. Vielmehr schien er es von sich aus zu tun. Er wollte keine Worte an sie wenden – noch nicht.

Als sie sich dem Schloss nährten bemerkten sie rasch die Veränderungen, die sich über die Sommerferien hier zugetragen hatten. Die Todesser hatten mehrere Verteidigungslinien errichtet. Sie hatten Wälle hochgezogen und Schützengräben ausgehoben.

Severus fragte sich wovor sich Greed so fürchtete. Warum baute er das Schloss zu einer militärischen Festung aus, wenn der Krieg vorbei war?

Na ja, zumindest sollten das die Leute glauben. Offiziell gab es schon seit Monaten keinen Widerstand mehr. Inoffiziell schien das jedoch ganz anders auszusehen.  
Ihr Weg führte sie direkt durch die Befestigungen. Die Todesser auf ihren Wachposten sahen gelangweilt auf die, an ihnen vorüber ziehenden, Schüler hinab.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Tore, welche bereits für die Neuankömmlinge geöffnet wurden.

„Hier muss ich euch verlassen.“, sagte Graysmith, kaum, dass sie das Eichenportal der Großen Halle erreicht hatten. „Ich schätze, ihr wisst zu welchem Haus ihr gehört und wo ihr sitzt. Wir sehen uns zur Aufnahmezeremonie.“

Wieder sprach er mit ihnen, wie mit guten Freunden.

Severus fand das höchst seltsam – zumindest für einen Todesser.

Ohne Einwände gingen alle Schüler in die Große Halle und setzten sich an die vier Haustische. Severus ließ sich wie immer neben Lucius nieder. Er sah zum Lehrertisch.

Maximus Greed saß auf dem Stuhl des Schulleiters und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Zu seiner Rechten war ein Platz frei und erst einen Stuhl weiter saß Professor McGonagall. Normalerweise saß der stellvertretende Schulleiter zur Rechten des Direktors. Demzufolge hatte man die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor ihres Amtes enthoben. Die anderen Lehrer saßen auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen.

Es verging fast eine halbe Stunde bis sich das große Eichenportal ein weiteres Mal öffnete und die kommenden Erstklässler, angeführt von Graysmith, die Halle betraten. Der Offizier führte zu jenem dreibeinigen Stuhl auf dem schon Generationen von Hogwartsschülern gesessen hatten. Zu Severus’ großer Überraschung hatte Greed den Sprechenden Hut und die mit ihm verbundene Hauseinteilung nicht aufgehoben.

„Ich werde jetzt eure Namen vorlesen. Wenn ich euch aufrufe kommt ihr her und setzt euch auf den Stuhl.“, sagte Graysmith.

Und doch war etwas anders. Der Hut durfte sein traditionelles Eröffnungslied nicht mehr vortragen. Sicher hätte der Hut einiges über Greed und die Todesser zu sagen gehabt. Dass der Hut dennoch schwieg war entweder einem Bann oder – was Severus eher vermutete – Greeds Überredungskünsten zu verdanken.

Der Hut war im Grunde nichts anderes als ein einfacher Gegenstand, dem man per Magie Leben und eine Persönlichkeit eingehaucht hatte. Das gab es oft in der Magischen Welt. Auch in Hogwarts hatten derartige Gegenstände Tradition. Severus erinnerte sich mit Grauen an die verzauberten Wasserspeier des Schlosses. Von denen gab es nicht viele, doch wer ihnen schon einmal über den Weg gelaufen war hasste sie zutiefst. Die Wasserspeier machten sich immer einen Spaß daraus Fäkalsprüche über die Schüler in Versen vorzutragen.

Der Poltergeist Peeves schien das Ganze als besonderes Event zu betrachten. Manchmal hatte Severus die Vermutung, dass Peeves zu Lebzeiten der Urheber der sprechenden Wasserspeier war. Die Statuen hatten einfach zu viel von Peeves schelmischen Geistes in sich.

Der Hut hingegen war da ein wesentlich geruhsamerer Genosse. Ein sehr selbstbewusster Hut, das konnte Severus mit Sicherheit sagen. Doch all diese verzauberten Gegenstände hatten durch die Übertragung der Persönlichkeit ihrer Schöpfer auch deren Selbsterhaltungstrieb geerbt. Und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte Greed dem Hut gedroht ihn zu verbrennen, sollte er ein zweideutiges Lied über die derzeitige Lage anstimmen wollen. Also beschränkte sich der Hut mit spürbarem Missmut auf seine Haupttätigkeit: Die Einteilung der neuen Schüler in die Häuser von Hogwarts.

Nachdem die Erstklässler mit tobendem Applaus in ihren Häusern aufgenommen wurden erhob sich Greed, um seine Eröffnungsrede zu halten. Severus hörte gar nicht erst auf die faschistische Scheiße, die der General da wieder einmal von sich gab. Stattdessen beobachtete er Graysmith. Der Offizier entfernte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs Stuhl und Hut aus der Halle und setzte sich schließlich auf den freien Platz neben Greed. Er war also der neue Stellvertreter. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die gute McGonagall zu sehr in Greeds Entscheidungen eingemischt, weshalb er den Posten nun mit einen seiner Männer besetzt hatte.

Es erschien Severus sehr seltsam, dass dieser Mann an der Seite des Schulleiters saß, denn er hatte offenbar nicht dessen unbedingtes Verlangen nach Autorität inne.  
Was auch immer in den nächsten Monaten geschehen würde, Severus würde Graysmith nicht aus den Augen lassen. Etwas gefiel ihm gar nicht an diesem Kerl. Er wusste bloß noch nicht, was es war.

Als sich die Slytherins am späten Abend ins Bett begaben konnte Severus seine Neugierde gegenüber Lucius nicht mehr zurück halten. Sie hatten während der Feier kaum ein Wort gewechselt, doch nun quoll es förmlich aus ihnen heraus.

„Was hältst du von diesem Graysmith?“, fragte Severus, während er sich auszog.

„Komischer Kauz.“, meinte Lucius. „Und ziemlich jung für seinen Posten.“

„Ich schätze es ist nicht sonderlich schwer in der Armee Major zu werden.“

„Warum?“, fragte Lucius verdutzt.

„Du weißt nicht, wie hoch sein Bodycount ist.“

„Die befördern einen sicher nicht ausschließlich nach Abschüssen.“, sagte Lucius.

„Da würde ich mich aber nicht drauf verlassen.“ Severus schlüpfte unter seine Decke.

„Denkst du, er ist schlimmer als Greed?“ Auch Lucius legte sich ins Bett.

Er nahm seine Brille ab und zog die Decke hoch.

„Ich schätze, das schafft nur noch Voldemort!“, sagte Severus und bekam diese unbedachten Worte sofort mit Zischlauten und einem, ihn an den Kopf geschmetterten Kissen quittiert.

„Nicht hier!“, sagte Lucius böse.

„Ist ja schon gut, dann eben Du-weißt-schon-wer.“

Sie wussten beide, dass es selbst für Slytherins gefährlich war den Dunklen Lord beim Namen zu nennen. Es war in den Kriegsjahren zum Markenzeichen des Phönixordens geworden ihren Gegner nicht durch ein Pseudonym zu mystifizieren. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Severus es sich angewöhnt den Namen zu sagen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass seine Mutter ihn auch immer gesagt hatte. Sie hatte ihn gesagt und jetzt war sie tot …  
Nein, diesen Zusammenhang durfte er auf gar keinen Fall herstellen – oder doch?

Du hast nie herausgefunden, warum sie ermordet wurde. Vielleicht war sie im Orden? Denk nach! Warum hat sich Dumbledore immer so um dich gesorgt?

Das ist doch völliger Quatsch! Sie war NIE im Orden.

Woher weißt du das so genau? Weil Tobias es nicht mitgekriegt hat? Komm schon, der war doch manchmal so blau, dass er nicht einmal mitkriegte, wenn er neben das Klo kotzte …

Severus ließ sich diese Theorie durch den Kopf gehen. Es war nicht unmöglich, aber, ehrlich gesagt, glaubte er nicht daran. Seine Mutter war nicht im Orden und Dumbledore war nur so sorgsam, weil er einen seiner begabtesten Schüler nicht verlieren wollte. Punkt! Aus! Ende! Schluss! Finito! Genug der wilden Theorien!

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen – doch dieser verfluchte Gedanke wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und verfolgte ihn noch in seinen Träumen.


	27. Ein unerwarteter Verbündeter

Kaum, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Boden berührten erwachte auch Severus Snape aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf. Die absurde Theorie, die sein Kopf am Vorabend ausgebrütet hatte, und die Sorge um Lily ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Leise zog er sich an und schlich sich aus dem Jungenschlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand auszumachen. Er wollte gerade den Weg ins Schloss einschlagen, als ihm etwas Seltsames auffiel. Leonidas saß auf dem Kaminsims und hatte einen Brief im Schnabel. Hastig nahm er seiner Hauseule die Nachricht ab. Er entfaltete den Brief und las ihn.

Hallo Severus,  
ich weiß nicht, ob du diesen Brief erhalten wirst, aber ich hoffe es, da am Montag dein erster Schultag ist. Ich möchte mich für das Entschuldigen, was vorgefallen ist. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid und ich wollte nicht, dass du gehst.

Ich weiß, dass die Situation kompliziert ist und du mich für das hasst, was ich getan habe. Ich möchte dir versichern, dass ich nur dein Bestes wollte. Jedoch bin ich mir mittlerweile im Klaren, dass ich wohl den falschen Weg eingeschlagen habe, um dir das zu zeigen.  
Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr, als das du mir vergibst – für alles.

Ich weiß, dass es zu spät ist, um noch etwas rückgängig zu machen. Ich weiß auch, dass du da draußen ein völlig anderes Leben lebst.  
Obwohl ich dein Vater bin kann ich dir nicht befehlen nach Hause zurück zu kommen, aber ich möchte dich darum bitten, denn ich liebe dich. Und ich will dich nicht so verlieren wie ich deine Mutter verloren habe.

In Liebe,  
dein Vater Tobias

Severus blickte einige Augenblicke schweigend auf das Papier, knüllte es schließlich zusammen und warf es ins Feuer. Er wollte ihm nicht verzeihen, egal wie viel er seinem Vater auch bedeutete. Er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen.

Severus nahm Leonidas und trug ihn hinaus. Die alte Eule ließ es sich nervös uhuend gefallen. Er ging in einen der oberen Flure und setzte den Vogel aufs Fensterbrett.  
„Sei nicht böse, aber es muss so sein. Flieg nach Hause und komm nie wieder.“, sagte Severus leise zu Leonidas, öffnete das Fenster und entließ ihn in die Freiheit. Er sah ihm nach, wie er gen Horizont davonflog. Ein jäher Anfall von Wut überkam ihn und er trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Wand.

„Verficktes Arschloch!“ Er stemmte sich mit den Händen gegen das Fensterbrett und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kannst du laut sagen!“, rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihm.

Severus wirbelte herum und sah sich James Potter und Sirius Black gegenüber. Die Beiden warfen ihm höchst feindselige Blicke zu.

„Ich sagte doch, dass wir uns wieder sehen werden.“, sagte James. „Ich bring dich um.“

„Dürfte ich vorher noch erfahren wofür?“, fragte Severus und versuchte dabei lässig zu klingen.

Langsam tasteten sich seine Finger zu seinen Hosentaschen vor und …  
Verflucht, wo war sein Zauberstab? Hatte er ihn etwa im Jungenschlafsaal vergessen? Oh, wie peinlich!

„Wegen Leuten wie dir haben sie sich Lily geschnappt!“

James packte ihn am Kragen.

„VERFLUCHTER, SCHEISS TODESSER!“

Die Faust des Gryffindors krachte ihm ins Gesicht. Und gleich daraufhin noch einmal. Severus’ Nase knackte fürchterlich und Blut spritzte aus ihr. Der Schmerz lähmte ihn und als Potter ihn losließ rutschte er mit weichen Knien an der Wand hinab. Severus griff mit der Hand an seine Nase und betrachtete geistesabwesend das Blut, das sich auf seiner Handfläche sammelte.

„Seid ihr euch so sicher, den Richtigen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?“

Severus begann leise zu lachen. Der Schmerz und das Blut waren jetzt unwesentlich.

Als Antwort auf seine Frage erntete er einen Fußtritt Potters.

„DU SCHWEIN!“ James packte ihn und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„NEIN!“, schrie Sirius plötzlich.

Es war seine er erste Reaktion seit ihrem gemeinsamen Auftauchen.

„Tu das nicht!“

„WAS?“

James wandte sich nun mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Ungläubigkeit an seinen Freund.

„Damit kommst du niemals durch.“

„Verdammt, Tatze, du hast gesagt, du würdest mir helfen ihn kalt zu machen! Das Schwein hat es verdient!“

„Dafür werden sie uns beide umbringen, wenn nicht gar Schlimmeres!“

Black war ungewöhnlich nervös. Er schien die Nerven zu verlieren.

Während die beiden ihre Grundsatzdiskussion abhielten spürte Severus wie ihm das Blut in den Rachen lief und bei ihm einen Brechreiz hervorrief. Schließlich ballte er seine blutige Hand zu einer Faust und donnerte sie Potter gegen die Schläfe. Der Gryffindor fiel zur Seite und ließ dabei seinen Zauberstab fallen. Severus sprang auf und krallte sich den fremden Zauberstab.

„LEVICORPUS!“

Der Zauber traf Black und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand, wo er augenblicklich zusammenbrach. Severus trat James in die Magengrube.

„Du bist hier das Schwein, nicht ich!“, sagte er. „Und ich bin dir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig.“

Severus warf Potters Zauberstab zu Boden und ging davon. Dieser Idiot und sein Freund wussten doch gar nicht, auf wen sie eigentlich Wut hatten. Sie brauchten nur jemanden, den sie verantwortlich machen konnten. Und wer würde sich da besser eigenen als der stinkende Schnifulus?

Severus bog ins nächste Klo ein und wusch sich das Blut ab. Seine Nase schmerzte noch, blutete aber wenigstens nicht mehr.

Er dachte genauso an Lily wie diese gryffindorischen Mistköter! Er wusste, dass er sie finden musste, obwohl sich das schwierig, wenn nicht gar gefährlich, gestalten würde.

Severus verließ das Klo und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?“, entfuhr es Lucius, der gerade aus den Waschräumen kam.

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit der dritten Art.“, sagte Severus.

Lucius jedoch verstand nur Bahnhof.

„Black und Potter.“, sagte er, um seinem Freund auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

„Haben die dich so zugerichtet?“

Der ist heute aber ganz schnell, was?

„Was denkst du denn?“ Es kam ihm aggressiver über die Lippen als beabsichtigt.

„Schon gut, du musst nicht gleich wieder durchdrehen!“, sagte Lucius. „Willst du es Slughorn melden?“

„Das ist was Persönliches.“, sagte Severus und fing einen Blick des absoluten Unverständnisses auf. „Persönlicher als sonst.“

„Aber …“

„Nein, das ist meine Sache, klar? Das geht weder Slughorn noch sonstjemanden etwas an.“, sagte Severus.

„Ist ja gut!“ Lucius schien die plötzliche Strenge seines Freundes zu irritieren.

Severus ging an ihm vorbei, zurück und den Jungenschlafsaal. Und es war wie er vermutet hatte! Da lag er! Sein Zauberstab! Auf dem Nachttisch! Bereit zum zuschlagen! Und das würde er. Wenn nicht gegen Potter und seine Lakaien, dann gegen die Todesser.

Er steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum ungeachtet der verwirrten und neugierigen Blicke seiner Mitschüler. Severus’ Weg führte ihn auf die Mauern von Hogwarts. Von hier aus konnte man die Verteidigungsanlagen der Todesser am Besten überblicken. Den gesamten Vormittag verbrachte er damit die Schlossmauer abzulaufen und sich den Aufbau der Anlage zu verinnerlichen. Gräben, Wälle, Pfähle – Greed hatte das Schloss von allen Seiten gegen einen Frontalangriff gesichert. Die auf den Zinnen postierten Späher würden bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Ärger Alarm schlagen und dann würden einige hundert Todesser innerhalb von Minuten ihre Posten besetzen.

Hogwarts war eine uneinnehmbare Festung. Sollte Dumbledore das Schloss je zurückfordern, dann würde es in einem Gemetzel enden. Severus musste kein General sein, um das zu wissen. Es war eher eine Frage der Logik.

Doch entdeckte er nichts, was auf ein Gefangenenlager hinwies. Wo hatten sie bloß die Muggelstämmigen hingebracht? Vielleicht nach Askaban? Das war gutmöglich. Getötet? Das war noch viel wahrscheinlicher.  
Resigniert ließ er sich an der Mauer hinabsinken.  
War sie so gestorben? Wie diese armen Schweine in Malfoy Manor?

Wo bist du? , fragte er sich verzweifelt.

Wohl wissend, dass nicht die Liebe ihn trieb, sondern die Verantwortung. Sie hatten sich unter furchtbaren Worten voneinander getrennt. Er wusste, dass er das nie wieder gut machen konnte, doch war Lily über fünf Jahre seine beste Freundin gewesen. Er hatte sie anders geliebt als Jennifer, dennoch hatte er sie geliebt. Und er konnte sie nicht einfach im stich lassen. Er wollte sie nicht einfach sterben lassen!

„Was machst du hier?“, riss ihn plötzlich eine grobe Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Severus sah auf. Neben ihm stand ein Todesser. Er gehörte zu den Wachen, die das Schloss sicherten. Das sah Severus sofort, denn die Schlosswächter waren leichter bewaffnet und trugen eine einfache, schwarze Robe, die ihre Unformen und Waffen überdeckte. Anders als für die Todesser draußen, vor dem Schloss, war in ihrem Dienstplan keine Schlacht vorgesehen.

„Ich mache nur einen Spaziergang.“, sagte Severus.

„Schön, aber dann such’ dir eine andere Route. Die Mauern sind kein Ort für Schüler.“

„Wie Sie meinen.“ Severus erhob sich.

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du dich geprügelt.“, bemerkte der Todesser.

„Kennen Sie die verschwindenden Treppenstufen im Schloss? Bin doch tatsächlich in eine reingelatscht und habe mir was aufgeschlagen.“

„Hmm.“, machte der Todesser. „Dann geh wenigstens in den Krankenflügel. Ich will nicht daran schuld sein, wenn du dir was zugezogen hast.“

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Severus und ging in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon.

Als er schließlich dort ankam und die entsetzten Blicke von Madam Pomfrey auffing tischte er ihr ebenfalls die Treppengeschichte auf.

„Wo geraten Sie da bloß ständig rein?“, sagte sie, während sie seine gebrochene Nase in Augenschein nahm.

„Ich bin mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden.“, sagte Severus und wusste, dass da durchaus was dran war.

„Was Sie nicht sagen.“

Pomfrey drückte ihm einen Becher mit Skelewachs in die Hand. Er kippte den Inhalt auf Ex hinunter, um möglichst wenig von diesem widerlichen Zeug zu schmecken.

„Und kommen Sie mir dieses Schuljahr ja nicht wieder!“

„Man soll nichts versprechen, was man nicht auch halten kann.“, gab Severus zu bedenken.

Dafür erntete er einen Blick der Marke „Superstreng“ und zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

Severus verabschiedete sich von der Krankenschwester und ging an diesem Tag nun schon das dritte Mal innerhalb weniger Stunden zurück in den Jungenschlaafsaal, wo er sich saubere Sachen anzog.  
Ob das einfach nicht sein Tag war?

„Alles klar bei dir?“, fragte Regulus als Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrat.

„Ja, wieso?“ Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Du siehst nur so gestresst aus.“

Ach was?! Mir wurde die nur Nase gebrochen, ich habe mich vor Potter blamiert und bin den halben Tag auf der verdammten Schlossmauer herumgerannt! Pah, ich seh’ doch nicht gestresst aus!

„Wirklich? Woher das bloß kommen mag?“, meinte Severus, ohne sich die geringste Mühe zu geben den beißenden Sarkasmus zu unterdrücken.

„Ach ja, ich soll dir das hier geben.“, sagte Regulus und drückte ihm einen Zettel in die Hand. „Ist von diesem Graysmith. Das hat er allen Siebentklässlern ausgeteilt. Er meinte ich sollte ihn an dich weitergeben.“

Es reichte ein Blick auf das Papier, um zu wissen, um was es sich handelte. Das war das Einzugsschreiben der Armee. Sie würden ihn kurz vor den Prüfungen der Musterung unterziehen.

Er sah zu Regulus und es widerte ihn an, was er sah. Der Junge freute sich wie ein Schneekönig! Der kleine Black hätte sich wohl am Liebsten jetzt schon mustern lassen. Und das hätte er wirklich tun können. Das Mindestalter für die Armee – oder wie sie sich selbst nannten; das British Magical Marine Corps. – war sechzehn Jahre. Aber wahrscheinlich wollte er erst noch seinen Abschluss machen.

„Na fein.“, sagte Severus und faltete das Schreiben zusammen.

„Dann geht es bald los.“, meinte Regulus aufgeregt.

„Geht dein Bruder zur Armee?“

Regulus’ Freude erlosch augenblicklich.

„Er sagte …“ Der junge Black trat näher an ihn heran und senkte die Stimme. „Er sagte, dass er dem Orden beitreten werde. Das ist doch verrückt. Der Orden ist tot. Dumbledore ist weg. Mein Vater hätte ihm am Liebsten bis zu Schulbeginn in den Keller gesperrt.“

„Dann ist er mutiger, als ich dachte.“, gab Severus zu.

„Er ist wahnsinnig! Das ist reiner Selbstmord! Ich wette das war Potters Idee.“

„Könnte sein.“ Severus hielt es nicht für unwahrscheinlich, dass Potter auf derartiges kam.

„Weißt du, was Sirius dann gemacht hat?“, erzählte Regulus aufgeregt. „Er ist von Daheim abgehauen! Dieser dämliche Vollidiot! Meine Eltern waren außer sich. Sie haben ihn aus unserem Stammbaum gesprengt.“

Welch vorzügliche Methode mit Abweichlern umzugehen. Man sprengt sie einfach!

„Gehst du deshalb zur Armee?“, fragte Severus gerade heraus.

Regulus schwieg jedoch betreten. Da hatte er wohl den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Junge sich einfach so lange eingeredet, dass er unbedingt zum Militär wollte bis er es selbst glaubte.

„Welche Wahl bleibt uns denn?“, fragte Regulus und wurde noch leiser. „Selbst wenn ich nur den Grunddienst absolvieren würde hätten sie das Recht …“

„… dich für Kriegszwecke erneut einzuziehen. Ich weiß.“, vollendete Severus den Satz. „Ich kannte mal einen Jungen, der wollte aus dem Kreislauf ausbrechen.“

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Regulus.

„Nachdem sie ihn halbtot geprügelt haben ist er eines Nachts aus Hogwarts geflohen. Keine Ahnung, ob er das Ganze überlebt hat.“

„Hast du ihn gekannt?“

Severus zögerte.

„Nein.“, sagte er schließlich. „Kaum zumindest. Er war eine Klasse über mir.“

Severus steckte das Schreiben in seine Hosentasche und beschloss sich das Wochenende über in seinen Büchern zu vergraben.

Der Schulleiter versammelte am Abend vor dem eigentlichen Schulbeginn die Lehrer von Hogwarts. Sie saßen im Lehrerzimmer und beobachteten Greed aufmerksam. Einzig Minervas Augen huschten immer wieder zu Graysmith. Diesem jungen, engagierten Offizier, der es geschafft hatte sie von ihren Posten zu verdrängen. Allerdings war das nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, schließlich hatte sie dem Schulleiter von Anfang an das Leben schwer gemacht. Mit einem treuen Todesser neben sich hatte es dieser Widerling Greed sicher viel einfacher seine Pläne durchzusetzen.

„Nun, ich freue mich, dass sie alle bei vollster Gesundheit wieder ihren Dienst antreten konnten.“, sagte Greed zur Eröffnung.

Minerva wusste, dass er es mit keiner Silbe ernst meinte und dazu brauchte sie nicht einmal Legilimentik. Der General machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe ein ordentliches Pokerface aufzusetzen. Für ihn waren sie allesamt Ungeziefer. Das hätte selbst ein Blinder bemerkt.

„Unseren neuen Kollegen kennen sie ja bereits.“

Greed deutete auf Graysmith, welcher ihnen freundlich zunickte.

„Darf ich fragen welches Fach der stellvertretende Direktor unterrichten wird?“, fragte Slughorn.

„Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.“, gab Graysmith zurück.

„W-w-wie bitte?“, quiekte Professor Trademark völlig von der Rolle. „Und was mache ich ab jetzt? Mit Holkery das Klo wischen, oder wie?“

„Keine schlechte Idee.“, krächze Professor Tayman, der sogleich einen tödlichen Blick von Trademark erntete.

„Nun, da Sie es erwähnen, Professor …“, sagte Greed freundlich, viel zu freundlich. „Ich sehe mich gezwungen einige Stellen in der Lehrerschaft zu streichen.“

„S-sie w-wollen mich f-feuern!?“ Trademark erbleichte.

„Haben Sie irgendein Problem damit?“, fragte Greed.

„Ob ich …?“

Minerva warf ihrem Kollegen einen warnenden Blick zu. Der gute Trady war gerade dabei sich sein Grab zu schaufeln.

„Nein … nein, natürlich nicht, Herr Direktor.“

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig.“, antwortete Greed kalt. „Des weiterem verfüge ich, dass sich ab jetzt mein Stellvertreter um die Anliegen unserer Schüler und Lehrer kümmert.“

„Und Sie, Sir?“, fragte Slughorn.

„Falls es Ihnen entgangen ist, ich habe noch eine Armee und einen Krieg zu führen. Da haben die sicherlich sehr dringenden Anliegen pubertierender Kinder keinen rechten Platz.“

Minervas größter Wunsch war es diesem Bastard seinen dreckigen Todesserhals umzudrehen, aber sie fürchtete das musste warten.

„Das wäre soweit alles.“

Einige Minuten nach diesem Gespräch saßen Horace Slughorn, Minerva McGonagall und Ferdinand Trademark in den privaten Räumlichkeiten der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und tranken Tee. Minerva hatte den Raum mit Antispionagebannen belegt und hoffte sie würden halten.

„Kann man sich das vorstellen?“, zeterte Trademark. „Dieser Mistkerl schmeißt mich raus und setzt an meiner Stelle diesen dämlichen Grünschnabel ein!“

„Das gehört vermutlich zum Plan.“, sagte Slughorn bitter.

„Und was habe ich getan, dass er gerade mich rausschmeißt? Ich habe mich stets bedeckt gehalten, was meine persönliche Meinung zu diesem System angeht. Selbst zu Albus’ Zeiten. Minerva hätte er genauso gut feuern können!“, schimpfte Trademark. „Natürlich, nichts gegen Sie, meine Liebe.“, fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Mich zu feuern wäre gefährlich gewesen. Greed weiß das.“, sagte Minerva. „Wahrscheinlich ahnt er, dass ich selbst nach seiner Enthebung noch mit Albus’ paktiert habe.“

„Warum hat er uns dann nicht getötet?“, fragte Trademark. „Dieses Schwein hat doch sonst auch alles und jeden umgebracht, bei dem er auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hatte.“

„Sollte er glauben, dass ich noch Kontakt zum Orden habe, dann denkt Greed vielleicht, dass ich ihn zu Dumbledore führe. Ich bin für ihn im Augenblick lebendig mehr wert als tot.“

„Hoffen wir, dass Sie sich diesen Zustand erhalten.“, sagte Trademark.

„Greed wird uns am Ende sowieso alle umbringen.“, sagte Slughorn düster und kippte seinen Tee hinter.

„Horace … sagen Sie so etwas nicht.“

Auch Minerva war verzweifelt, doch sie hatte noch Hoffnung diesen Wahnsinn heil zu überstehen.

„Aber ich sage es!“ Slughorn stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tischchen zwischen ihnen ab. „Der plant doch uns alle auszurangieren. Ferdinand sieht er vielleicht nicht als große Gefahr an und lässt ihn gehen, aber was ist mit uns? Wenn er anfängt uns durch seine Todesser zu ersetzen sind wir tot.“

Minerva wusste, dass es ab jetzt jeden Tag so weit kommen konnte. Deshalb war es umso wichtiger Greed in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass sie mehr wussten, als es tatsächlich der Fall war. Sollte Greed jedoch der Verdacht beschleichen, dass sie ihn hintergingen oder sie nicht mehr wertvoll für seine Pläne waren, dann hätte Horace Recht: Dann waren sie tot. Dann waren sie alle tot!

Am Morgen des ersten Schultags herrschte eine wahrhaft gedrückte Stimmung. Eine Atmosphäre in der die alten Feindschaften zwischen den Häusern mehr denn je zu spüren waren. Severus Snape fühlte die Blicke der Gryffindors förmlich im Nacken. Während des Frühstücks sah er zum Tisch ebenjener hinüber und stellte fest, dass mindestens ein Drittel der Schüler fehlten. Unter den Fehlenden war auch Remus Lupin, der Werwolf, an den Black und Potter ihn verfüttern wollten. Wahrscheinlich war er schlau genug gewesen das Weite zu suchen.

Severus aß in Ruhe auf und versuchte den offenen Hass, der ihm und den anderen Slytherins entgegengebracht wurde zu ignorieren. Als könnten sie irgendetwas dafür, dass die Regierung ihre Verwandten, Bekannten und Freunde verschleppte!

Schließlich erhob er sich und ging in den Unterricht. In der ersten Stunde stand Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an. Er ließ sich auf einem einsamen Platz an der Wandreihe nieder.

„Guten Morgen.“, begrüßte Victor Graysmith die Klasse und schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich.

Severus und seine Mitschüler blickten den Offizier verwirrt an. Greed hatte in seiner Eröffnungsrede keinen neuen Lehrer erwähnt. Und wo zum Teufel war der gute Trady abgeblieben?

„Setzt euch.“, sagte er, kaum, dass er am Lehrerpult angekommen war. „Wie ihr seht ist der gute Professor Trademark heute nicht anwesend.“

„Wieso?“, rief jemand rein.

„Weil der Direktor die Entlassung des Professors angeordnet hat.“ Durch die Reihen der Gryffindors ging empörtes Gemurmel. „Mehr kann ich euch dazu auch nicht sagen, denn ich habe es auch erst gestern Abend erfahren.“

Graysmith zog seine Robe aus und hing sie über seinen Stuhl. Darunter trug er überraschender Weise keine Uniform, sondern ein schlichtes, schwarzes Tweedjackett unter welches er wiederum einen braunen Baumwollpullover sowie Hemd und Krawatte gezogen hatte.

„Ich bin über die Situation mindestens so überrascht wie ihr, deshalb sollten wir versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen.“, sagte Graysmith und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. „Da ich ab jetzt euer Lehrer bin wäre es ganz gut zu wissen bei welchem Thema ihr stehen geblieben seid.“

„Unverzeihliche Flüche, Sir.“, antwortete ein Ravenclaw in der ersten Reihe prompt.

„Ah ja.“, machte Graysmith. „Könnt ihr mir sagen, was ihr bereits darüber wisst?“

Einige Arme hoben sich zögernd in die Luft. Niemand schien wirklich wild darauf zu sein dieses Thema mit einem Todesser durchzunehmen. Nicht einmal linientreue Slytherins zog es unbedingt in dieses Themengebiet.

„Ja?“

„Es gibt drei Stück.“, antwortete ein blonder Hufflepuff. „Den Imperius, den Cruciatus und den Avada Kedavra.“

„Richtig.“, sagte Graysmith. „Und kann mir jemand die Wirkungsweisen und Gegenmaßnahmen dieser Flüche erläutern?“

Konsequentes Schweigen folgte. Während die einen aus Unwissendheit schwiegen taten es andere aus Angst. Severus hingegen hatte keine Lust die Antwort zu liefern und abermals seine Klassenkameraden davon zu überzeugen, dass er bestens über die Dunklen Künste bescheid wusste.

„Niemand?“, fragte Graysmith und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich reise niemanden den Kopf ab, wenn er es mir falsch erklärt.“ Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse schweifen.  
„Was ist mit dir?“ Graysmith deutete auf Severus. „Wie heißt du?“

„Severus Snape, Sir.“, antwortete er irritiert, weil sein Lehrer ausgerechnet ihn aufrief.

Vielleicht hatte er nicht so eingeschüchtert gewirkt wie die anderen. Er zögerte, doch dann ratterte er einfach die Schulbuchdefinition herunter.

„Der Imperius wird angewandt, um einem Individuum den eigenen Willen aufzuzwingen. Ihm kann nur widerstanden werden, wenn man einen entschlossenen und gefestigten Geist besitzt. Der Cruciatus hingegen verursacht ausschließlich Schmerzen. Der Fluch wurde früher vom Militär und der Polizeigarde eingesetzt, um Gegner kampfunfähig zu machen. Allerdings wurde er zusätzlich in zahlreichen Verhören als Folterinstrument gebraucht. Diesen Fluch kann man durch einen starken Schildzauber von sich selbst ablenken oder gar absorbieren.

Der Avada Kedavra ist der Todesfluch. Da er den üblichen Grundlagen der Fluch-Gegenfluch-Struktur entbehrt gibt es keinen bekannten Bann, Fluch oder Zauber, der ihn abwehren könnte. Wenn einem jemand damit kommt sollte man schnell die Beine in die Hand nehmen.“

Graysmith sah ihn überrascht an. Auch seine Klassenkameraden wechselten Blicke.

„Der muss es ja wissen!“, hörte er Potter halblaut sagen.  
„So ausführlich habe ich das nicht mehr gehört, seit meiner Zeit auf der Militärakademie.“, stellte Graysmith fest. „Das hast du aber aus keinem unserer Schulbücher, oder?“

Severus schwieg sich darüber aus.

„Eine Frage, Sir?“, meldete sich Black plötzlich zu Wort.

„Ja?“

„Rechtlich gesehen sind diese Flüche seit Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts verboten. Warum darf sie dann das Militär anwenden?“

„Eine gute Frage. Die Sache ist die, dass bestimmte Institutionen und Organisationen von diesem Verbot ausgenommen sind. Dazu gehört das Marine Corps. , Teile der Polizeigarde und natürlich die dem Dunklen Lord direkt unterstellte Leibgarde.“

„Aber …!“, wollte Black ihn unterbrechen.

„Falls Sie jetzt dem bekannten Irrtum anheim fallen, dass das Militär eine schier unbegrenzte Lizenz zum Töten habe, dann muss ich Sie hier korrigieren. Als Rekrut leisten sie vor ihrem Grunddienst einen Eid, der besagt, dass Sie die Waffe nur gegen Feinde des Volkes und der Freiheit erheben dürfen. Militärgesetzbuch der Konventionen zur Kriegsführung der Magierschaften von Großbritannien; Paragraph 1, Artikel 1, Absatz B. Lesen Sie es nach, wenn Sie wollen.“

Severus erstaunte dieser Mann immer wieder. Graysmith hielt offenbar große Stücke auf den Armeekodex und viel weniger von den Parolen der Todesser. Zudem erwies sich der Unterricht des Offiziers als unerwartet interessant. Anders als Trademark nahm Graysmith auch die rechtlichen Grundlagen durch auf denen die Verteidigungsmagie beruhte. Zudem erklärte er ihnen, wann ein so genannter „Verteidigungsfall“ vorlag.

„Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Angriff und Verteidigung?“, fragte Graysmith in den Raum hinein. „Und was viel wichtiger ist, auf welcher Justizgrundlage stehen diese? Euer Zauberstab ist nicht nur ein Werkzeug. Er ist euer verlängerter Arm; Instrument und Waffe zugleich. Es ist nicht rechtens ihn einzusetzen wie man gerade Lust und Laune hat. Ich weiß, dass man das als Teenager nicht immer versteht. Ich selbst habe, während meiner Zeit in Hogwarts, meinem Haus mehr als genug Minuspunkte eingebracht, weil ich dazu neigte meinen Mitschülern gern mal den einen oder anderen Fluch hinterher zu jagen.“

Einige Schüler lachten.

„In welchem Haus waren Sie?“, fragte plötzlich jemand.

„Ich war ein Ravenclaw – und wahrscheinlich der Undisziplinierteste, den das Haus je hatte.“

Graysmith begann zu lächeln, als würde er sich gerade an etwas erinnern.

„Die Verteidigungs- und Kampfzauber, die ihr hier lernt solltet ihr wirklich mit Bedacht einsetzen. Leichtfertig mit eurer Magie umzugehen bedeutet leichtfertig mit allem umzugehen; mit eurem Leben, euren Mitmenschen, eurem Denken.“

Der letzte Zusatz irritierte Severus. Das ausgerechnet ein Todesser vor ihnen von leichtfertigen Denkweisen sprach war schon außergewöhnlich, wenn nicht gar gefährlich – auf eine Art, die ihm sehr gefiel.

„Und in einem richtigen Kampf würde euch Leichtfertigkeit das Leben kosten. Ein mittelmäßiger Magier kann, wenn er seinen Kopf und die von ihm beherrschten Zauber richtig einsetzt einem guten Magier durchaus das Wasser reichen. Es geht nicht darum, wer den Colt am schnellsten zieht, sondern darum wer ihn am intelligentesten einsetzt. Bloße Stärke wird Erfahrung und Ausdauer niemals übertrumpfen können, merkt euch das.“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragte Potter.

„Nun, nehmen wir einmal an du würdest einen Zauber beherrschen, der eine Stadt wie London innerhalb von Sekunden in Schutt und Asche legt. Würde dich das zu einem mächtigeren Magier machen als mich?“, fragte Graysmith.

Potter schwieg. Er schien angestrengt zu überlegen.

„Ja.“, sagte James schließlich.

„Genau da liegt der Hund begraben.“, bemerkte Graysmith lächelnd. „Nur, weil du eine schreckliche Waffe in den Händen hältst und sie einsetzen kannst heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dadurch deinem Gegner überlegen bist. Überlegenheit ist keine Sache der Waffenstärke, sondern des Denkens. Wenn du versuchst in einem Kampf mit bloßer Gewalt dein Gegenüber niederzustrecken wird das nicht gelingen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er dich trotzdem tötet oder ihr euch schließlich gegenseitig umbringt ist weiterhin vorhanden. Man kämpft immer zuerst mit dem Kopf und erst danach mit dem Herzen.“

Es läutete zur Pause.

„Okay, das war’s. Ich möchte, dass ihr mir morgen sagt, wann ein Kampf als Angriff gilt und wann als Verteidigung. Buch, Seite 28.“

Severus packte seine Sachen ein und ging aus dem Zimmer. Im Flur gesellte sich Lucius zu ihm.

„Meine Güte, hast du so etwas schon mal erlebt?“, sagte sein Freund völlig baff. „Der Typ scheint es drauf zu haben, was?“

„Er ist Major, falls du dich erinnerst.“, meinte Severus lapidar.

„Ja, aber bei Trady haben wir immer nur die Flüche gelernt, aber nie etwas zur Taktik.“

„Wenn du mich fragst hatte es unser Trady auch nie so sehr mit der praktischen Erfahrung.“

Und da war sich Severus absolut sicher. Hätte jemand Trademark mit echten Flüchen beschossen, dann hätte er sich wohl instinktiv im nächsten Erdloch verkrochen. Ganz davon abgesehen verlor der übernervöse Professor schon bei den Trockenübungen im Klassenzimmer gern mal den Kopf. Auf einem echten Schlachtfeld war der Gute sicherlich nie gewesen. Nein, Trademark war ein Bücherwurm, kein Mann der Praxis. Das überließ er dann doch lieber den echten Soldaten.

Auf einmal rempelte ihn jemand heftig von der Seite an und er stürzte auf Lucius, woraufhin sie beiden beinah hinfielen. Es war Potter. Dieser drehte sich im Gehen um und zeigte Severus erst den Mittelfinger, um anschließend mit diesem von links nach rechts über seine Kehle zu fahren.

„Was hat der denn schon wieder für ein Problem?“, fragte Lucius.

„Wahrscheinlich das Selbe wie immer.“, sagte Severus.

Scheinbar hatte Graysmiths Unterricht den Wichser zu frischen Taten ermutigt. Na schön, wenn Potter Krieg wollte, dann konnte er welchen haben!

Am Abend saß Minerva McGonnagal in ihren privaten Räumen bei einer Tasse Tee, Keksen und ihrer täglichen H.-G.-Wells-Lektüre. Es klopfte plötzlich. Zögernd sah sie auf. Sie erwartete niemanden. Zur Sicherheit überprüfte sie nochmals die Schutzbanne, die sie um ihre Gemächer aufgebaut hatte. Sie hielten, zeigen allerdings auch keine Anzeichen, dass sich jemand an ihnen zuschaffen machte. Sollte das dennoch so sein, dann blieben ihr nur Minuten, wenn nicht gar Sekunden bis die Zauber fielen.

Es klopfte erneut.

Trotz ihrer Befürchtungen erhob sie sich und ging zur Tür. Wäre Greed ihr auf den Fersen, dann hätte er die massive Eichentür wohl schon längst aufgesprengt.

Sie entriegelte das Schloss. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es im Falle eines Falles nicht viel nützen würde verschloss sie ihre Räume nicht nur auf magischem Wege.

Minerva öffnete die Tür und erblickte jemanden, den sie nicht erwartet hätte.

„Darf ich eintreten?“, fragte Victor Graysmith.

Minerva musste sich eingestehen, dass er ohne seine Todesserkluft sogar ganz charmant aussah. Sie nickte und der junge Offizier trat ein.

„Was führt Sie um diese Zeit zu mir, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Ein persönliches Anliegen.“, sagte Graysmith knapp.

„So? Und das wäre?“

Graysmith trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ist der Raum auch wirklich abhörsicher?“

„Woher …?“ Minerva verschlug es die Sprache.

„Sie sind geschickt darin Abwehrflüche anzubringen, das muss ich Ihnen lassen. Wenn man weiß wonach man suchen muss sieht man allerdings schnell, dass sie ihre Gemächer mit Bannzaubern behangen haben, wie einen Weihnachtsbaum.“

„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Minerva erneut.

Das es dieser junge Magier geschafft hatte ihr auf die Schliche zu kommen war überhaupt nicht gut.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie noch Kontakt zu Dumbledore haben.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Hat Greed Ihnen das erzählt, um mich auszuquetschen?“

„Nein, da bin ich ganz allein drauf gekommen. Jemand, der seine Räumlichkeiten so schützt wie Sie, meine Liebe, ist entweder paranoid oder er hat etwas zu verbergen.“

„Und was sagt Ihnen, dass ich immer noch mit Dumbledore verkehre?“, fragte Minerva.

„Sie waren seine rechte Hand, als er hier noch Schulleiter war.“

„Was wollen Sie, Graysmith?“, fragte Minerva noch einmal.

Dieses Mal schwang allerdings eine gewisse ärgerliche Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Darf ich mich setzen? Das könnte eine längere Geschichte werden.“, sagte er und sie setzten sich in die Sessel vor dem Kamin.

„Wissen Sie, warum Greed mich auf Ihren Posten gesetzt hat?“

Minerva schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf.

„Die Sache ist die, dass ich dem General suspekt bin … durch meine Haltung gewissen Dingen gegenüber.“, erklärte Graysmith in aller Ruhe. „Ich … ich bin seit meinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr nun schon Soldat. In diesen acht Jahren habe ich viel Schlimmes gesehen. Und nicht wenige Dinge, die ich sah und tat sind mit meinem Gewissen unvereinbar.“

„Sie sind Soldat, Victor. Damit müssen Sie selbst fertig werden.“, entgegnete Minerva kalt.

War er etwa zu ihr gekommen, um sich über die Kriegsverbrechen der Todesser auszuweinen?

„Ich habe einen Eid geleistet! Einen Eid, den junge Männer immer noch leisten, wenn sie ihren Dienst antreten! So gelobe ich dieses Land und seine Bewohner vor Feinden des Volkes und der Freiheit mit meinem Leben zu verteidigen.“

Minerva lehnte sich zurück. Dieser junge Offizier plante doch nicht das, wovon sie glaubte, dass er es plante?

„Ich bin Soldat, kein Mörder.“, sagte Graysmith energisch. „Würden Sie wollen, dass sich Ihre Kinder später einmal an Sie erinnern, als jemanden, der zahllose Unschuldige tötete anstatt sich gegen den wahren Feind zu wenden?“

„Haben Sie denn überhaupt Kinder?“, fragte Minerva.

„Zwei, kleine Töchter.“, antwortete Graysmith.

Er blickte für einen Augenblick nachdenklich auf seine Hände hinab.

„Sagen Sie Dumbledore, dass ich ihm mit 150 Männern zur Seite stehen werde, wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.“

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass Dumbledore noch lebt und kämpft?“, fragte Minerva und musterte ihr Gegenüber.

Sie musste aufpassen, was sie ihm erzählte. Selbst, wenn Graysmith es ernst meinte, konnte sich das Ganze als Finte für eine Falle entpuppen.

„Die Gerüchte eilen ihm voraus. Wir wissen, dass er sich im Osten formiert. Aber glauben Sie mir, eher macht der Dunkle Lord die Sowjetunion dem Erdboden gleich, als zuzulassen, dass sich die Magierclans unter einem Banner gegen ihn vereinen. Sollte Dumbledore aber tatsächlich schaffen, was die Gerüchte vermuten lassen. Sollte er hierher zurückkommen und das Land für das Volk zurückfordern, dann werden ich und meine Männer fest auf seiner Seite stehen.“

„Glauben Sie denn, dass Sie überhaupt so lange leben?“, fragte Minerva.

„Ich muss es zumindest versuchen. Hören Sie, wir müssen der Welt zeigen, dass wir nicht alle so sind wie Er!“

Es stand außer Frage, wen Graysmith mit „Er“ meinte. Ihn, den Dunklen Lord.

„Es gibt noch genug Männer da draußen, die ihre Ehre behalten haben, während andere es vorzogen sich wie reulose Hunde von einem Wahnsinnigen zu einem Genozid überreden zu lassen.“

„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie einen Aufstand wagen wollen?“, fragte Minerva.

„Absolut. Sie wissen so gut wie ich, dass die Menschen sich noch vor dem Ende entscheiden müssen, wem sie dienen: Dem Volk oder einem Psychopathen, der uns alle in den Untergang treiben wird?“

Minerva sah ihr Gegenüber abschätzend an. Er hatte Mut, das musste man ihm lassen.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“, sagte sie unbestimmt.

In Graysmiths Gesicht spiegelte sich sogleich bittere Enttäuschung wieder.

„Das ist alles, Major.“

Der junge Mann nickte und erhob sich.

„Ich bitte Sie nur mir und meinen Männern die Chance zum Kämpfen zu geben.“, sagte Graysmith leise. „Wir kämpfen gegen den gleichen Feind.“

„Ich sagte, dass ich sehen werde, was ich tun kann und jetzt …!“

Minerva deutete in Richtung der Tür. Graysmith nickte ihr bedauernd zu und verschwand schließlich aus ihren Gemächern.

Sie saß einige Minuten schweigend da und dachte nach. Dieser junge Offizier war mutig und entschlossen. 150 Männer – das waren nicht unbedingt wenig. Doch würden sie ihm am Ende auch alle folgen? Oder würden sie den Schwanz einziehen, wenn es daran ging sich gegen ihre Kameraden zu wenden? Und ja, er hatte Recht, wenn er sagte, dass sie nicht alle wie Voldemort waren. Man musste die Menschen nur ermutigen sich ihrer Familien wegen für das Volk und gegen den Dunklen Lord zu entscheiden. Doch solange die Leute zu viel Angst vor seiner Rache hatten würden sie keinen Finger rühren, um sein Regime zu stürzten.

Dumbledore würde das alles sicherlich interessieren. Immerhin konnten sie jeden Mann gebrauchen, der auf ihrer Seite stand. Und Stellung beziehen – auch hier lag Graysmith richtig – würden sie noch vor Ende dieses Krieges. Sie alle mussten sich entscheiden, wo ihr Platz war.


	28. Ein ungewisser Pakt

In den nächsten Wochen erreichte die Feindschaft zwischen Severus Snape und James Potter ihren absoluten Höhepunkt. Immer öfter fielen sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund übereinander her. Sicher, sie hatten sich schon immer gehasst, doch wurde ihnen nun das eigentliche Motiv dieses Zwists stetig klarer vor Augen. Es ging um Lily. Schon in ihrem ersten Jahr ging es um sie. Und nun war sie fort, mit all den anderen. Unerreichbar für sie beide.

Wen es mehr um den Verstand brachte, dass sie nichts für sie tun konnten? Ihn oder James? Tatsächlich hatte er Potter noch nie so aufgekratzt und aggressiv erlebt. Der Gryffindor war sonst immer mit Freude auf ihn losgegangen. Sonst wollte er ihn immer nur eins auswischen, ihn vor der Schule lächerlich machen. Sie hatten sich schon öfter geprügelt, doch noch nie mit so viel inbrünstigem Hass. Lily hatte sie beide immer gebremst, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie hatten sich offen den Krieg erklärt und weder die Gryffindors noch die Slytherins konnten ihn ignorieren.

Bis Mitte Oktober schafften sie es ihren Häusern eine gar phänomenale Zahl an Punkten abzuziehen und immer wieder gemeinsam im Krankenflügel zu landen, wo es dann eifrig weiterging. Wahrscheinlich hatte die gute Madam Pomfrey in ihrem Leben noch nie so viele obszöne Schmähungen durch ihre geheiligten Hallen klingen hören, wie in jenen Tagen, an denen sie James und Severus wegen ihrer Fehde verarzten musste.

Schließlich riss auch den Hauslehrern der Geduldsfaden und die beiden wurden zu einer Unterredung geladen, an der neben den Professoren Slughorn und McGonnagal auch Graysmith als stellvertretender Direktor teilnahm.  
Severus und Potter standen sich gegenüber und blickten sich mit der größtmöglichen Verachtung an. Wären McGonnagal und Slughorn nicht anwesend gewesen, dann hätten sich die beiden wohl einmal mehr zügellos die Fresse poliert.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde bis Graysmith endlich in den Raum eintrat. Sie saßen an diesem Nachmittag in Graysmiths Büro. Es war das ehemalige Büro von Professor Trademark neben den Unterrichtsräumen für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die Schränke und Vitrinen waren wie üblich voller Anschauungsmaterialien und der Schreibtisch quoll vor Papierkram über. Zudem fiel auf, dass Graysmith eine ziemlich unordentliche Ader hatte. Die meisten Lehrer hielten ihre Büros geradezu klinisch rein oder verpassten ihnen einen gutbürgerlichen Touch. Für Graysmith war dieser Raum offenbar nur das, als was er konzipiert war: Eine Arbeitsstätte. Und es machte ihn offenbar nichts aus, wenn andere sein Chaos sahen.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung. Ich musste noch ein paar Dinge mit dem Schulleiter klären.“, sagte Graysmith und ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder, wo er sogleich damit begann seine Papiere zu einem Haufen zusammen zu schieben.

„Nun, Mr Potter und Mr Snape, ich denke, Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?“, sagte Graysmith.

James und Severus ließen sich zu keiner Aussage diesbezüglich hinreißen.

„Ihr beider Verhalten ist, um mich klar auszudrücken, unter der Würde dieser Schule. Und wie es scheint bringen die üblichen Disziplinarmaßnahmen Ihnen gegenüber auch nichts mehr. Nicht zuletzt, weil Sie an den Strafarbeiten nur teilnehmen, wie Sie gerade Lust und Laune haben.“

Graysmith sah die beiden, jungen Männer durchdringend an, doch sie reagierten nicht. Severus und James starrten die Wand an und vermieden jede Art des Augenkontakts mit Greeds Stellvertreter.

„Nun, da Sie beide offensichtlich irgendein tiefgehendes Problem miteinander haben, wäre es jetzt vielleicht der richtige Augenblick mich und Ihre Hauslehrer darüber aufzuklären.“

Severus und Potter blickten Graysmith an, jedoch wollte keiner von beiden das Thema anschneiden.

„Wollen oder können Sie es mir nicht sagen?“, hackte Graysmith nach.

„Er ist ein Wichser!“, platzte Potter los.

„Er ist ein Wichser? Verstehe, und was sind Sie?“, fragte Graysmith. James antwortete nicht. „Und Sie, Snape, denken Sie das Selbe von ihm?“

„Ja, Sir.“, sagte Severus wahrheitsgemäß.

„Und warum sind Sie beide gottverdammte Wichser?“  
Graysmith lehnte sich zurück. „Ihr geht aufeinander los wie tollwütige Köter. Ich hoffe, ihr habt keine Tollwut, sonst müsste ich euch erschießen lassen.“

Severus wusste nicht so recht, ob sein Lehrer es als Scherz meinte oder ernsthaft.

„Nun gut, Professor Slughorn, Professor McGonagall ich bitte Sie das Büro zu verlassen.“

Die beiden Hauslehrer sahen Graysmith an, als sei er verrückt geworden.

„Keine Angst, Sie bekommen Ihre Schüler in einem Stück wieder.“, sagte Graysmith, woraufhin Slughorn und McGonagall zögernd den Raum verließen.

„Und jetzt zu euch; was habt Ihr für ein dämliches Problem miteinander? Ich kann Euch nicht weiter so herumtoben lassen. Und irgendwann würde der Fall sicherlich vor General Greed publik. Ich schätze, ich muss Euch nicht erzählen, was dann wohl passieren würde.“

Severus und James sahen sich an. Diese Geschichte vor einem Offizier der Todesser auszubreiten wäre ebensolcher Selbstmord gewesen, wie es Greed persönlich zu erzählen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Graysmith.

„Er ist ein Wichser.“, wiederholte Potter.

„Oh, vielen Dank, ich schätze, das wissen wir jetzt alle.“, kommentierte Graysmiths die Bemerkung trocken. „Eines sage ich Ihnen, Sie kommen hier nicht eher weg, bevor ich eine zufrieden stellende Antwort habe.“

„Es geht um ein Mädchen.“, überwand sich Severus schließlich.

„Und wer ist Sie?“, fragte Graysmith.

„Sie ist nicht mehr hier. Ihre Kameraden haben sie mitgenommen, als sie die Muggelstämmigen von den anderen getrennt haben.“, erklärte Severus.

Potter schwieg, dennoch spürte er dessen Nervosität.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“, sagte Graysmith. „Wer ist Sie?“

„Lily Evans.“, antwortete Severus.

„Verstehe.“

Graysmith lehnte sich nun nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf den Schreibtisch.

„Hört zu, es ist mir scheißegal, dass ihr einer Muggelstämmigen hinterschaut, aber es kann verdammt noch mal nicht sein, dass ihr euch wegen ihr aufführt wie die Irren!“

„Wissen Sie, wo sie ist?“, konnte sich Potter nicht zurückhalten.

Warum konnte dieser Volldepp nicht einfach die Fresse halten? Wusste er nicht in welche Lage er sie brachte?

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste dürfte ich es euch nicht sagen. Theoretisch dürfte ich nicht einmal diese Unterhaltung mit euch führen! Sollte ich spitz kriegen, dass ihr irgendjemanden außerhalb dieses Büros davon erzählt habt, dann könnt ihr euch auf was gefasst machen! Ein Rauswurf sollte dann wohl eure geringste Sorge sein!“

„Ja, Sir.“, antworteten Severus und James kleinlaut.

„Und sollte ich mitbekommen, dass ihr euch wegen diesem Mädchen auch nur noch einmal schief angesehen habt, dann sorge ich dafür, dass ihr dieses Schloss von oben bis unten schrubbt bis ich mich in den Steinplatten spiegeln kann, ist – das – klar?!“

„Ja, Sir.“, antworteten sie und wurden immer kleiner.

„Gut, und jetzt raus hier! Ich will euch hier nie wieder sehen, es sei denn, es betrifft meinen Unterricht!“, sagte Graysmith ausdrücklich.

Sie nickten eifrig und verschwanden aus dem Büro. Geradezu mickrig kamen sie sich vor, als sie an ihren Hauslehrern vorbei in den Flur bogen.

Eines musste man Graysmith lassen; seine militärische Autorität wusste er auch als Lehrer bestens einzusetzen.

Severus blieb stehen und sah Potter hinterher. Es ging ihnen um das Selbe und doch hatten sie verschiedene Ziele. James wollte seine Lily, seine Freundin, zurück. Severus wollte einfach nur, dass sie nicht tot war, dass sie lebte und er wollte sie nicht für immer verlieren. War das auch eine Art der Liebe? Sich verpflichtet zu fühlen?

Er hatte keinen Schimmer.

Resigniert schlug er den Weg auf die Ländereien ein. Severus ging an den Verteidigungsanlagen vorbei und sah in die Gesichter der erschöpften und angespannten Männer. Die Todesser; einige von ihnen lagen in den Gräben oder hinter Wällen und schliefen, lasen in einem Buch oder redeten ausgelassen mit ihren Kameraden. Andere hingegen hielten Wache und langweilten sich auf ihren Posten.

Waren sie wirklich alle wie Greed? Machte ihnen das Töten Spaß? Oder packte Severus nur die Angst davor, dass diese Männer allesamt Menschen waren? Die Angst davor, dass sie nicht die furchtbaren Monster waren, zu denen sie die Propaganda des Phönixordens werden ließ? Und doch dienten sie dem Dunklen Lord. Oder waren sie bloß Sklaven, die er ohne Bedenken in den Tod trieb?  
Ja, Severus fürchtete sich vor der Armee. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was der Dienst womöglich aus ihm machen würde.

„He, Junge, bist du eingeschlafen?“, rief plötzlich einer der Todesser zu ihm hinüber.

Severus schreckte zusammen und sah zu einem Mann, der einige Meter neben ihm kauerte. Er rauchte und saß auf seinem Stahlhelm. Die Helme der Todesser unterschieden sich kaum von denen der Muggel, außer, dass sie mit Schutzbannen belegt waren. Die Uniform sah auch nicht sehr viel anders aus, als die eines Muggelmarines, nur, dass sie eben schwarz war. Der durch die vielen Füße aufgewühlte Staub klebte an ihr.

„Doch nicht eingepennt, was?“, sagte der Todesser.

Er war noch jung. Vielleicht Achtzehn oder Neunzehn. Sein Gesicht war zerschrammt, dreckig und müde. Die Haare waren, wie bei den Todessern üblich, kurz geschoren.

„N-nein, natürlich nicht.“, antwortete Severus.

„Würde hier nicht zu lange rumstehen. Bei der Hitze und dem Staub verklebt es einem ruckzuck die Nase. Dann musst du den ganzen Dreck rausrotzen und am Ende dauert es keine Viertelstunde und der Mist ist wieder drin.“

„Werd’s mir merken.“, meinte Severus darauf.

„He, hast du Kippen? Das hier ist meine Letzte und Wachtdienst schieben ohne Kippen ist verdammt scheiße.“

Severus zögerte.

„Greed wird euch doch wohl nicht die Kippen verboten haben? Dann wäre er ein größerer Unmensch, als ich dachte.“

„Nein, nein. Rauchst du Marlbaro?“

„Ist mir mittlerweile scheißegal. Hauptsache es ist Nikotin drin.“

Severus kramte seine halbvolle Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche und gab sie dem jungen Soldaten.

„Danke, Alter, du rettest mir das Leben. In dem Saftladen hier kriegt man ja nicht mal ’ne heiße Schokolade geschweige denn Tabak, der auch welcher ist.“

Severus sah zu wie der Todesser die Packung Marlbaros nahm und in die Tasche seine Uniform steckte. Zum Glück gab es am Bahnhof von Hogsmead einen Magier der unter der Hand Muggeltabak verkaufte. Von dem wussten die Todesser offenbar nichts, sonst wäre der Typ jetzt wahrscheinlich Millionär.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“, sagte Severus.

Er wusste, dass es riskant war, aber er musste es wissen.

„Klar doch.“

„Was habt ihr mit den Muggelstämmigen gemacht?“

„Üble Geschichte, Mann. Greed wollte, dass die armen Schweine ihm die Verteidigung aufbauen. Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass sie arbeiten. Es war echt zum Kotzen. Die Meisten der Jüngeren haben in den ersten, paar Wochen den Löffel abgegeben. Unterernährung, Krankheiten und so’n Scheiß. Greed hat sie behandelt wie Tiere. Einige hat er selbst umgebracht und andere sollten als Abschreckung sterben.“

Severus zog sich der Magen zusammen.

„Er wollte, dass wir sie pfählen. Ich hab das nicht fertig gebracht. Einige von denen waren noch nicht mal richtig tot, als wir damit angefangen haben. Die haben dann immer noch stundenlang geschrieen und ihre Innereien rausgekotzt, wenn die Jungs mit der Arbeit begonnen haben. Und gestunken hat das! Die Leichen sind in der Sonne verwest. Glaub mir, den Geruch kriegst du in 100 Jahren nicht wieder los!“

„H-hat jemand überlebt?“, fragte Severus zögernd.

„Nich’ viele. Und die haben wir für das Massengrab im Wald abgestellt. Wenn ich du wäre würde ich da aber nicht hingehen.“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Severus.

„Ist Ekelhaft. Die haben die Leichen in die Grube reingehauen, aber wir brauchten den Dreck für die Anlage hier. Jetzt fressen da die Tiere dran rum und über den Gestank will ich gar nicht reden!“

„Und die Gefangenen?“, fragte Severus.

„Die sind noch hier. Greed hat sie in den Kerker gesperrt.  
Tz, als würden die noch abhauen können.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Severus.

„Die sehen nicht besser aus, als die Leichen. Unterernährt, können kaum auf allen Vieren kriechen. Wäre Greed nicht so ’ne Drecksau hätte er denen den Gnadenschuss verpasst.“

Severus nickte.

„War’n da Kumpels von dir dabei?“

Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er drehte sich um und ging davon.

„Danke, für die Kippen!“, rief ihn der Todesser noch hinterher, doch er hörte es nicht mehr.

Severus rannte in Richtung des Waldes. Der Verbotene Wald war groß, doch schon nachdem er ein kurzes Stück in dessen Inneres zurückgelegt hatte roch er wovon der junge Soldat gesprochen hatte. Der Verwesungsgestank war bestialisch und je näher er der Stelle kam, an denen sie die Muggelstämmigen „gelagert“ hatten desto schlimmer wurde es.

Severus begann zu würgen. Ob er es bis zum Grab schaffen würde, ohne zu kotzen?

Schließlich zog er sich den Pullover über die Nase.  
Mit jedem Schritt, den ihn seine Füße näher an die Stelle brachten, wurde er unsicherer, ob er tun könne, was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Der Geruch wurde immer unerträglicher und hielt sich Nase und Mund zu.

Als er endlich am Grab ankam konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und übergab sich. Die Leichen in der Grube sahen genauso aus, wie der junge Todesser gesagt hatte. Zu großen Teilen von Vögeln und Raubtieren angefressen verwesten sie da nun schon seit Wochen. Die meisten Leichen waren kaum noch zu identifizieren.

Severus wandte sich ab und verließ den Wald. Seine einzige Hoffnung bestand jetzt in den Muggelstämmigen im Kerker. Sollte Lily noch am Leben sein, dann war sie dort.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg zurück ins Schloss und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Sicher würden einige Todesser die Zellen bewachen. Sobald er einmal wusste, wo man die Muggelstämmigen festhielt konnte er sich einen Plan überlegen, aber alleine würde er es nicht schaffen. Wer wäre wohl bereit seinen Hals für dreckige Schlammblüter zu riskieren?

Sofort fielen ihm Potter und Black ein.

„Halt!“, sagte ein rüstungsbewehrter Todesser.

Er hielt vor einem der stillgelegten Klassenzimmer Wache. Die Zimmer waren durch die Feuchtigkeit der Kerker schon vor Jahren mürbe geworden. Dumbledore hatte sie schließen lassen, da Wasser aus dem Erdboden immerzu eindrang. Die Natur forderte ihren Tribut an das Schloss.

„Ja, Sir?“, sagte Severus.

„Dieser Teil der Kerker ist für Schüler verboten.“

„Seit wann?“, fragte Severus.

„Willst du mich verarschen, Junge? Das steht schon seit Anfang des Jahres in der Schulordnung!“, zeterte der Todesser. „Und jetzt verschwinde!“

Severus machte kehrt und ging die Kerkertreppe wieder nach oben. Auf dem Gipfel ebenjener Treppe erwartete ihn Graysmith, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf ihn herab sah.

„Was hast du dort unten zu suchen?“, fragte er barsch.

„Ich …“

„Komm mit!“ Graysmith sagte es leise, aber dennoch sehr ausdrücklich.

Severus folgte ihm in sein Büro. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit. Hatte er etwas gemerkt? Ahnte er etwas von seinem waghalsigen Unterfangen?

„Setz dich!“ Severus folgte dem Befehl sofort. „Unglaublich, da rede ich mir vor knapp einer Stunde noch den Mund fusselig, dass ich dich hier nie wieder sehen will und dann …“

„Ich habe nichts getan.“, wandte Severus ein.

„Du warst beim Massengrab und jetzt spazierst in den Kerkern herum, die Schülern eigentlich untersagt sind.“, sagte Graysmith mit eiserner Strenge.

„Woher …?“

„Ich habe meine Quellen. Und du solltest vorsichtiger werden bei dem, was du tust.“

Wie bitte?

Graysmith lehnte sich zurück. Er wirkte nun traurig, ja, fast schon verbittert, wie er da vor ihm saß.

„Willst du was trinken?“

Severus blickte seinen Lehrer mit vollkommener Verwirrung an.

„Was?“

„Du warst auf der Suche nach ihr, hab ich Recht?“, sagte Graysmith und beugte sich nach vorn. „Und ich weiß, dass sie nicht unter den Leichen ist.“

„Sie lebt?“, fragte Severus.

Eigentlich war es überflüssig, aber er wollte irgendetwas sagen damit er hier nicht die ganze Zeit nur rumsaß.

„Du warst ihr sehr nahe gekommen, aber allein wirst du sie nicht retten können. Selbst wenn du die Wachen ausknockst und in die Zellen kommst, dann … Die meisten Muggelstämmigen sind zu erschöpft, um zu arbeiten. Greed behält sie nur hier, um seine Launen an ihnen auszulassen.“

„Wie?“, fragte Severus reflexartig, obwohl er es eigentlich lieber nicht wissen wollte.

„Ich schätze, es ist für unser beider Gemüt nicht unbedingt förderlich, wenn ich dir das erzähle.“

„Foltert er sie?“

Graysmith schwieg sich darüber aus und Severus’ Phantasie malte sich unnennbare Gräuel aus, die Greed seinen Opfern antun könnte.

„Melden Sie mich?“, fragte Severus, der wusste, dass er seinem Gegenüber nichts vormachen konnte.

„Warum sollte ich? Du hast nichts Unrechtes getan. Ich verstehe, was dich antreibt dieses Mädchen zu finden, aber du kannst ihr nicht helfen.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Ich nicht.“, stimmte Severus ihm widerwillig zu.

„Du nicht, genau.“ Graysmith hielt kurz inne. „Aber ich.“

Er glaubte nicht, was er da hörte.

„Sie … Warum?“

„Sagen wir einfach, dass ich mit Greed noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen habe.“ Graysmith erhob sich und schritt nachdenklich durch den Raum. „Das bleibt aber unter uns, verstanden? Solltest du das Verlangen verspüren es Mr Potter mitzuteilen, dann werde ich dir nicht helfen.“

„Was wollen Sie tun?“, fragte Severus.

„Ich habe die Befugnisse, um Gefangene verlegen zu lassen, aber ich kann nicht alle retten.“

Severus nickte. Er verstand das. Graysmith könnte einen Häftling ohne weitere Probleme verlegen lassen, aber nicht alle. Das wäre zu auffällig.

„Sie hassen sie, oder?“, fragte Severus unvermittelt.

„Ich habe meine Gründe ebenso wie du deinen, schätze ich.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Woher weiß ich, dass Sie ihr Wort halten?“ Severus wusste, dass er sterben würde, wenn dieser Mann ihn anlog.

„Das weißt du nicht, ebenso wenig wie ich.“, sagte Graysmith nüchtern.

„Na schön, nehmen wir an Sie halten ihr Wort und Greed erfährt nie etwas davon, wohin bringen Sie Lily dann?“

„Weit genug weg, damit sie disapparieren kann.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Wenn es soweit ist, können Sie ihr etwas von mir sagen?“, fragte Severus. Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Sagen Sie ihr, dass es mir Leid tut. Alles tut mir leid.“

„Du liebst Sie, oder?“

Severus schwieg. Ja, ein Teil von ihm liebte sie noch, aber ein anderer hätte ihm am Liebsten das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und dafür gesorgt, dass Lily Evans nie wieder in seinen Gedanken auftauchte.

Er erhob sich und gab Graysmith die Hand.

„Wenn Sie das tun, dann stehe ich ewig in Ihrer Schuld.“

„Nein, tust du nicht.“, sagte Graysmith. „Ich werde nur alles unternehmen, um so viele Menschen wie möglich vor diesem Wahnsinn zu bewahren.“

Severus nickte. Er wusste, was sein Gegenüber meinte. Graysmith wollte nicht zusehen, wie Voldemort und seine Schlächter unzählige Menschen ermordeten. Und er würde so viele retten wie möglich.

„Ich danke Ihnen.“, sagte Severus und wandte sich um und verließ das Büro.

Die Zeiger der Standuhr im Büro des Schulleiters bewegten sich bereits auf Mitternacht zu, als Maximus Greed auch seine Arbeit als beendet ansehen konnte. Sich um die Schule und seine Truppen zu kümmern war in letzten Wochen mühselig geworden. Und alles nur wegen diesem Graysmith! Er demoralisierte seine Männer und stachelte sie auf, doch wusste er auch, dass er nicht einfach einen seiner Offiziere töten konnte – so gern er das auch getan hätte. Graysmith war ein elender Separatist! Ihn in die Schule zu verbannen würde ihm zwar nicht auf ewig Ruhe verschaffen, aber so konnte ihn besser überwachen.

Maximus erhob sich, zog seine Robe und das Jackett aus und hing diese über den Stuhl. Er ging zur Vitrine, in welcher das Schwert Godric Gryffindors lag. Ein wundervoll gearbeiteter, rubinbesetzter Einhänder, der einst den Kobolden gehört hatte. Die Waffe eines Eroberers und das war Gryffindor ohne Zweifel. Maximus beteiligte sich nicht am Kampf der Häuser von Hogwarts. Ihm war ihre Zugehörigkeit gleichgültig solange sie dem einen, wahren Herren über die Zaubererschaften ewige Treue schworen. Er selbst war während seiner Schulzeit ebenfalls ein Gryffindor gewesen. Schon damals wusste er, dass er es zu mehr bringen würde, als jene, die in das Haus eingeteilt wurden und nicht mehr zustande brachten, als die gryffindorischen Tugenden nachzuquasseln: Mut, Tapferkeit, Ritterlichkeit!

All diese Tugenden hatte Maximus in sich vereint. Er war wie Gryffindor selbst geworden: Ein Eroberer, ein Feldherr, der keine Gnade für seine Feinde kannte. Mit diesem Abschaum, der den wahren Herren dieser Welt entgegentrat, konnte man nicht anders verfahren.  
Er nahm das Schwert aus der Vitrine und wog es in der Hand. Es lag ungewöhnlich leicht in der Hand. Maximus schwang es umher. Dieses Schwert fühlte sich an, als wäre es ein Teil seines Selbst. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatten ihm die Kobolde Magie eingeflößt, um es mit dem Körper desjenigen zu verknüpfen, der es gerade führte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, wie viele Unwürdige dieses einzigartige Schwert mit ihrem Blut getränkt hatten. Wahrlich, Gryffindor hatte viele Kriege geführt und nicht wenige Männer selbst getötet. Die Waffe eines Helden!  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Maximus legte das Schwert zurück.

„Herein!“, rief er. Es trat ein voll gerüsteter Offizier ein.

Seinen Helm trug er unter dem Arm. Er verbeugte sich vor dem Schulleiter.

„General Greed, das Heer ist formiert und bereit.“

„Sehr gut, rücken Sie sofort aus und … keine Gefangenen.“, sagte Maximus. „Erstatten Sie mir regelmäßig Bericht.“

„Jawohl, Sir.“ Der Offizier salutierte vor ihm und verschwand sogleich wieder durch die Tür.

Heute Nacht würden die kläglichen Reste des Phönixordens ihr Ende finden. Und er hoffte, seine Feinde würden nicht allzu rasch ihren Tod finden.

Severus Snape konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Das Gespräch mit Graysmith hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Es nagte eine grausame Ungewissheit an ihm. Was, wenn der Todesser sein Wort nicht hielt? Was, wenn er ihn verriet? Gleichzeitig wusste er jedoch, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er musste Graysmith vertrauen, denn allein würde er Lily wohl nicht retten können. Dennoch überlegte er sich einen alternativen Plan, falls der Offizier es sich anders überlegte.

Severus zog an seiner Zigarette. Er saß auf der Toilette der Gemeinschaftsräume. Um diese Zeit schliefen die meisten Schüler, doch er wollte es nicht riskieren mit den Kippen im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt zu werden.

Slughorn würde ihm ansonsten kräftig die Leviten lesen!  
Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er steckte die Hand in seine Hosentasche und holte Jennifers Glücksbringer heraus; die Halskette mit dem indischen Tigerzahn. Ob er hielt, was er versprach?

Severus steckte sich die Zigarrete in den Mund und hing sich die Kette um. Schaden konnte es wohl kaum.  
Seine Gedanken waren wirr, ebenso wie seine Gefühle. Lily, Jennifer, die Angst vor einem Verrat Graysmiths ...

All das wirbelte in seinem Kopf herum, wie die Schneeflocken in einem Sturm. Er konnte nicht klar denken, sondern nur hoffen und darauf vertrauen, dass das Nikotin ihn irgendwann beruhigte. Aber danach sah es im Moment nicht aus.

Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Wand.  
Hilflosigkeit übermannte ihn, so wie damals als seine Mutter gestorben war. Es war die Selbe nagende Hilflosigkeit. Er spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete und er mit sich kämpfen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Doch diesen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen. Leise weinte er vor sich hin und wünschte er könnte irgendetwas tun, außer zu warten.

Das Warten! Es raubte ihm den Verstand! Ein Teil von ihm wäre am Liebsten losgezogen und hätte sich den Weg in den Kerker freigekämpft, doch sein gesunder Menschenverstand hielt ihn zurück! Er hielt ihn zurück und es zerriss ihm das Herz, die Seele oder was auch immer diesen Schmerz verursachte.

Severus warf die brennende Zigarette ins Klo, spülte und er verließ die Toilette.

Auf ein Neues! , dachte er, doch er glaubte kaum, dass er Schlaf finden würde.

Nicht, wenn ihn seine Gedanken und Gefühle wach hielten. So, wie sie es immer taten.


	29. Gefallene Brüder

Der Morgen graute bereits als dutzende Trupps schwer bewaffneter Todesser genau auf ihre Zielkoordinaten apparierten. Sie hatten durch Spähtrupps und Informanten innerhalb des Phönixordens die genaue Position des Ordenshauptquartiers in den Bergen gefunden. Die Phönixkrieger operierten über ein weit verzweigtes Höhlensystem im Umland von Hogwarts.  
Die Todesser schlugen von Norden, Süden und Osten zu. Die westlichen Höhlenzugänge endeten an einer Klippe, die einige hundert Meter in die Tiefe führte.

Der Gefechtsplan sah vor die Höhlen einzunehmen und die verbleibenden Kämpfer des Ordens zur Klippe zu treiben. General Greed selbst erteilte den Befehl keine Gefangenen zu machen – auch nicht zu Vernehmungszwecken. Sollten sich Ordensmitglieder ihren Truppen ergeben waren diese sofort zu liquidieren.  
Die Todesser bewegten sich in ihren schweren Kampfmonturen zwar nur verhältnismäßig langsam voran, doch war ihre Kampfkraft unbestritten.

Colonel James McGregor hatte den Oberbefehl über den Einsatz und war bei der Gruppe, die von Süden her angriff. Er setzte sich den Helm auf und zog die Schutzbrille über die Augen.

„AUSRÜCKEN!“, rief er und seine Männer formierten und nährten sich dem südlichen Eingang.

Dort erwartete sie bereits ein Empfangskomitee. Die Phönixkrieger hatten sich Sturmhauben übergezogen und trugen grüne Tarnkleidung. Sie hatten bereits auf sie gelauert und zündeten sofort die Lunten an ihren Molotowcocktails an, um diese sogleich ihren rüstungsbewehrten Gegnern entgegenzuschleudern.

„DECKUNG!“, schrie McGregor und feuerte selbst einige Flüche auf die Männer ab.

Zwei, drei, vier Molowtows wurden durch die Luft geschleudert und verfehlten nur knapp seine Männer. Als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen entzündete sich das Benzin in ihnen und versperrte ihnen den Weg. Sie schienen es mehr darauf angelegt zu haben, ihnen den Zugang zu versperren, als sie wirklich zu treffen. Die Feinde zogen sich ins Höhleninnere zurück, während sie Flüche auf sie abfeuerten und weitere Cocktails nach ihnen warfen. Die Flüche prallten den Rüstungen der Todesser ab, während die Brandbomben Bäume und Büsche in lodernde Flammen hüllten.

„VORRÜCKEN!“, schrie McGregor und die Todesser hechteten durch die Flammen vor ihnen.

Die fliehenden Kämpfer schleuderten ihnen immer noch Cocktails entgegen, die an den Höhlenwänden zerschellten und ihr brennendes Gemisch aus Benzin und Öl im Umkreis verteilten. Seine Männer feuerten auf die Gegner. Einer von ihnen wurde von einem Todesfluch im Kopf getroffen und fiel sofort leblos zu Boden.

Die Todesser beschleunigten ihre Schritte so schnell, wie es ihre Rüstungen zuließen. Sie folgten dem Tunnel. Das Trampeln der schweren Stiefel und das Klappern der Rüstungen hallten als tausendfaches Echo durch den Berg. Schließlich kam das Ende des Tunnels in Sicht.

„Vorsichtig das Gebiet säubern!“, ermahnte McGregor seine Männer, doch als diese in die nächste, größere Höhle ausschwärmen wollten wurde die Luft von dem Donnern eines Maschinengewehrs durchschnitten.

Unter der Erde hämmerten die Salven um ein vielfaches Lauter gegen das Trommelfell als dies normal der Fall war. Einer seiner Männer wurde mehrfach getroffen. Die großkalibrigen Patronen durchschlugen sofort die Rüstung und den Helm des Mannes. Der Kopf wurde von der Wucht des Einschlages von seinen Schultern gerissen und der leblose Leib des Todessers fiel scheppernd zu Boden.

„RÜCKZUG!“, schrie McGregor sofort. Ihre Rüstungen waren auf Kämpfe gegen Magie ausgelegt.

Den Waffen der Muggel konnten sie hingegen nur wenig entgegensetzen. Frontal konnten sie nicht hineinstürmen. Er zog eine der Fluchbomben von seinem Gürtel, entsicherte sie und warf sie in Richtung des Schützen.  
Der anschließende Knall und das Schweigen des MGs verrieten, dass er Erfolg gehabt haben musste. McGregor lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um in die Höhle zu spähen. Der Kämpfer am MG lag leblos auf dem Boden, doch er verpasste ihm aus der Entfernung sicherheitshalber einen Kontrollschuss in den Kopf. Denn nur, weil er auf dem Boden lag hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er tot war.

Mit einem Handzeichen bedeutete McGregor seinem Zug weiter vorzurücken. Sie sicherten die Höhle. Aus einigen Nebengängen tauchten immer wieder Phönixkrieger auf, die allesamt mit Gewehren bewaffnet waren. Es handelte sich dabei hauptsächlich um Kalaschnikows.

Offenbar stimmten ihre Informationen, dass Dumbledore die Sowjets für sich gewinnen konnte – oder zumindest einen Teil der sowjetischen Magierclans, die den Orden mit Waffen belieferten. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Russen Muggelwaffen ihren eigenen Zauberstäben bevorzugten. Narren allesamt!

McGregor zog einen Lageplan aus seiner Hosentasche. Wenn ihre Informationen stimmten befanden sich die meisten Kämpfer in den Nordöstlichen Höhlen. Dort würden sie dann mit allen drei Trupps zusammentreffen und den Restwiderstand eliminieren.

„Augen aufhalten und weiter!“, sagte McGregor und sie rückten in Richtung Nordosten vor.

Sie trafen in den Tunneln nur auf leichten Widerstand, wenn überhaupt. Es verwunderte ihn sehr, dass der Orden hier so wenige Männer stationiert hatte. Obendrein griffen sie ihn und seine Männer nicht einmal ernsthaft an: Sie schossen absichtlich daneben und zogen sich ganz offensichtlich immer tiefer in den Berg zurück. Genau dorthin, wo er sie haben wollte.

Doch etwas war faul! McGregor fühlte es. Das roch verdammt nach einer Falle, einem feigen Hinterhalt. Ihm stand es allerdings nicht zu General Greeds Befehle anzuzweifeln. Wer zweifelte war nicht besser als das Gesindel, welches sie zur Strecke brachten.

Und so folgten sie den Phönixkriegern ins Innere des Berges. Sie töteten jeden, den sie finden konnten und stiegen über ihre Leichen.

McGregor war unruhig und er spürte, dass auch seine Männer von Nervosität gepackt wurden. Sie alle fühlten, dass sie sich in eine Sackgasse begaben. Doch McGregor brach den Einsatz nicht ab. Die Strafe, die ihn und seine Männer für Befehlsverweigerung erwartete war weitaus schlimmer als der Tod.

Schließlich führte ihr Weg durch einen schmalen Tunnel, der in eine große Höhle mündete.

„Augen aufhalten!“, sagte McGregor, bevor sie weiter vorrückten.

„McGregor?“, rief jemand von der anderen Seite.

„Ja?“

„Squall hier! Habt ihr Fenix’ Team gesehen?“

Eine Gruppe Todesser kam auf ihn zu. Sie trugen ebenfalls allesamt Rüstungen. Ihr Gruppenführer Jamie Squall war ein dünner, dafür ungemein flinker Mann. McGregor wusste, dass er früher eine Spähereinheit geleitet hatte.

„Nein, was ist los?“

„Die Schlammblüter scheinen ausgeflogen zu sein. Hab seit fast zwei Meilen keinen mehr vor den Zauberstab gekriegt.“

McGregor hielt inne. Tatsächlich war ihr Widerstand bis hier hin immer geringer geworden. Noch seltsamer war jedoch, dass sie in der Höhle hier keinerlei Utensilien fanden.

„Habt ihr irgendetwas Interessantes gefunden?“

„Nein, keine Papiere, keine Waffen, nicht mal ihr Klopapier haben die hier gelassen. Wurde offenbar alles schon unlängst geräumt.“

„Und warum haben sie dann Männer hier gelassen?“, fragte McGregor.

„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht gehörten die zur Nachhut der Evakuierung.“

Er nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Expacto Patronum!“ Sogleich manifestierte sich aus silbernem Rauch ein riesiger Wolf.

„Suche Fenix.“, sagte McGregor zu seinem Patronus und sogleich verschwand der Wolf in den Tiefen der Höhlen. „Sichert die Umgebung! Wir müssen sicher sein, dass niemand überlebt hat.“

Die beiden Gruppen teilten sich auf und durchsuchten die riesige Höhle.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte McGregors Patronus zurück und er saugte die Informationen, die dieser besaß in sich auf. Der Wolf verblasste und unter einem Windzug verschwand die silberne Gestalt. McGregor hingegen brüllte innerlich auf, als die Schreie der Gefallenen in seinen Ohren erklangen.

„ACHTUNG! KAMPFBEREITSCHAFT HERSTELLEN!!!“, schrie McGregor und sofort formierten sich die beiden Gruppen.

Die Dunkelheit der Höhlen schwieg. Sie hörten nichts außer ihren eigenen Atem und das Klopfen ihrer Herzen.

„Langsamer Rückzug.“, sagte McGregor leise.

Die Gruppe bewegte sich mit erhobenen Zauberstäben und formiert langsam rückwärts. In Richtung des Höhlenausgangs.

Doch plötzlich zerriss der Schrei einer seiner Männer die Luft. Blut spritzte und er ging getroffen zu Boden. Der Schütze jedoch war nirgends auszumachen.

„Verdammt! RÜCKZUG! RÜCKZUG!“, schrie McGregor.

Die Todesser rannten geschlossen zurück. Wieder brach einer seiner Männer zusammen.

Der Typ musste einen Schalldämpfer benutzen. Anders konnte sich es McGregor nicht erklären.

Lumos Solem! Der Zauber hallte in seinem Verstand wieder und sogleich schoss eine riesige Kugel aus gleißendem Licht aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Sie erhellte die gesamte Höhle in einen blendenden, weißem Licht.

Der Schütze hockte am anderen Ende der Höhle auf einem Vorsprung. Doch es war kein Phönixkrieger. Das erkannte McGregor sofort. Zwar trug auch er Tarnkleidung und Sturmmaske, aber um seinen Kopf hatte er ein grünes Stirnband gewickelt. Auf diesem waren goldene, arabische Buchstaben zu sehen.  
McGregor erstarrte für eine Sekunde. Ein Krieger Sharad Akams. Das konnte unmöglich sein!

„FEUER! ERSCHIESST IHN!“, schrie er und schoss einen Fluch auf den Assassinen ab.

Dieser sprang mit animalischer Leichtigkeit von seinem Aussichtspunkt und raste durch die Höhle. McGregor hechtete ihm instinktiv hinterher. Der Assassine rannte in Richtung der Klippe. Dort würde er sein blaues Wunder erleben – insofern er nicht sprang. Bei den Sharad-Akamern musste man schließlich mit allem rechnen!  
McGregors Truppe war hinter ihm, als plötzlich eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion die Höhle erschütterte. Die Wände und die Decke bekamen Risse und stürzten innerhalb von Sekunden auf die Todesser herab. Riesige Gesteinsbrocken begraben die Männer lebendig unter sich.  
Nur McGregor schaffte es noch sich rechtzeitig durch den Tunnel nach vorn zu retten. Das Sonnenlicht blendete ihn für einen Augenblick, als er auf das Kliff hinaus trat. Die Staubwolke aus dem Inneren der Höhle begleitete ihn und nahm ihm für einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen.  
McGregor sah sich um. Der Assassine hatte sich verflüchtigt. Oder lauerte er nur auf ihn?

Er war völlig allein. Allein an jener Stelle, wo sie doch den Phönixorden erledigen wollten. Welch Ironie! Eine grausame Ironie.

Wenn er Pech hatte, dann lauerten hier noch mehr Männer Akams. James McGregor war niemand, der sich so einfach geschlagen gab, doch war selbst ihm klar, dass er in einer ausweglosen Situation steckte. Entweder er Kämpfte und starb dabei oder er ergab sich – und das Wohlwollen seiner Feinde würde entscheiden, ob er leben oder sterben würde. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete; der Tod war ihm so gut wie gewiss. Und die Chance, dass die Assassinen ihn gefangen nahmen, anstatt ihn hinzurichten war verschwindend gering.  
McGregor setzte seinen Helm ab, wobei sein kurzes, braunes Haar zum Vorschein kam. Sein Gesicht war rau und hart. Das Gesicht eines Soldaten, der zu lange im Krieg gedient hatte.

„ICH BIN HIER!“, schrie McGregor und breitete die Arme aus. „KOMMT UND HOLT MICH!“

Er beobachtete den steilen Hang über sich, doch auf dem kahlen, uralten Gestein bewegte sich nichts. Der Wald schwieg.

McGregor befestigte seinen Helm an seinem Gürtel und kletterte Mühsam den Hang hinauf. Seine Kampfausrüstung wog schwer auf seinen Schultern. Sie war immerhin auch nicht für Klettertouren konzipiert worden. Doch er wollte so schnell wie möglich von dieser Klippe weg. Und so quälte er sich diesen Hang hinauf, der bis auf spitze Felskanten und die knorrigen Wurzeln längst vergangener Bäume kaum Halt bot.

Als er schließlich oben ankam wurde er bereits von einer Gruppe erwartet. Es handelte sich um Phönixkrieger und Assassinen. Also stimmten die Gerüchte! Dumbledore hatte sich mit Sharad Akam verbündet. Das war schlecht, sehr schlecht sogar.

McGregor hob die Hände.

„Nicht schießen! Ich ergebe mich!“, rief er ihnen zu, als sie schon ihre Gewehre auf ihn richteten.

Einer der Männer trug ebenfalls Tarnkleidung, doch anstatt der Sturmhaube hatte er sich eine Baseballmütze und eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt.

„Auf die Knie!“, sagte der Mann und kam auf ihn zu.

„Nein, wartet! Ich ergebe mich! Hier!“

McGregor zog seinen Zauberstab und warf ihn demonstrativ zu Boden.

„Auf die Knie, hab ich gesagt!“

Der Mann schlug ihm mit dem Schaft seines Gewehres in die Seite. McGregor stürzte zu Boden. Dank der Rüstung hatte der Schlag nicht so geschmerzt, wie das normalerweise der Fall gewesen wäre.

Der Mann packte sein Kinn und musterte ihn sehr genau.

„Sieh einer an.“, sagte er leise. „Wen haben wir denn da.“

Er wandte sich seinen Männern zu, wobei er McGregor wie einen Köter am Genick packte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? James McGregor, Oberkommandeur des 66. Batallions und Rechte Hand von unserem geliebten General Greed!“

Er versuchte sich zu erklären, woher sein Gegenüber ihn kannte. Nicht einmal die Stimme des Manns weckte bei ihm Erinnerungen.

Einer der Assassinen erwiderte etwas auf Arabisch. McGregor kannte nur die Geschichten über die Sharad-Akamer, aber er sprach ihre Sprache nicht. Durch die obere Führungsriege geisterten schon lange Gerüchte darüber, dass Sharad Akam, wenn er einen Krieg haben wollte, ihn auch gewinnen könnte. Voldemort selbst hatte vor wenigen Tagen angeordnet, dass die militärischen Aktivitäten der Todesser sich ab sofort auf ihre Grenzen konzentrieren sollten, sobald der Phönixorden ausgelöscht war.

„Nein, dort unten lebt keiner mehr. Aber vielleicht verrät uns unser Freund ja einige seiner Geheimnisse.“

„Lieber sterbe ich!“, sagte McGregor.

„Das lässt sich einrichten.“, meinte der Mann und schlug ihm mit dem Schaft seines Gewehres ins Gesicht.

McGregor fiel zur Seite und blieb bewusstlos liegen.

„Schöne Träume, wünsche ich.“

Als James McGregor erwachte hatte man ihm seine Rüstung und den Zauberstab abgenommen. Seine Arme und Hände waren mit einer Eisenkette gefesselt worden, welche an einem Haken an einem Dachbalken befestigt worden war. Als er sich umsah bemerkte er, dass er sich auf einem Heuboden befand. Ganz sicher waren sie nicht mehr in der Nähe von Hogwarts.

Schließlich öffnete sich eine Bodentür und drei Männer stiegen über einer Leiter hinauf. Einen von ihnen erkannte McGregor als denjenigen, der ihn ausgeknockt hatte. Allerdings trug er jetzt Jeans und Pullover. Sein Gesicht war ausgezehrt und er hatte tiefe Augenringe. Er trug eine Brille und hatte einen Dreitagebart. Sein schwarzes Haar war wild, unzähmbar und reichte ihm nur knapp bis zu den Ohren.

Die beiden Männer, die ihn begleiteten waren Assassinen.  
„Ich sehe, Sie sind erwacht.“, sagte sein Gegenüber.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte McGregor. Dieses Gesicht, diese Stimme … in seinem Gedächtnis regte sich eine vage Erinnerung, doch er konnte einfach nicht bestimmen zu wem es gehörte.

„Sie erinnern sich nicht mehr an mich? Das überrascht mich, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich bin Cain Hanks. Der Oberkommandant des Phönixordens in Großbritannien – mittlerweile. Aber vielleicht erinnern Sie sich ja an meinen Bruder Marc, den ihr Freund Greed bei der Einnahme von Hogwarts wie ein Tier abgeschlachtet hat.“

Jetzt wusste McGregor, wieso ihm dieser Mann so bekannt vorkam. Er hatte einen Zwillingsbruder. Und ja, Greed hatte ihn umgebracht – auf bestialische Art und Weise.

„Was wollen Sie? Rache? Warum gehen Sie dann nicht nach Hogwarts und schnappen sich Greed?“, fragte McGregor.

„Es geht mir nicht um Rache. Selbst wenn ich Erfolg hätte, dann würde das meinen Bruder auch nicht wieder lebendig machen.“ Cain trat näher an ihn heran. „Ich will Informationen.“

McGregor begann zu lachen.

„Und warum sollte ich die Ihnen geben? Am Ende werden Sie mich ohnehin umbringen. Also warum sollte ich meine Männer verraten?“

„Weil Sie genau wissen, dass Sie mit Ihrer Mission versagt haben. Greed duldet kein Versagen. Würden Sie lebend zu ihm zurückkehren, dann wäre Ihnen der Tod ebenso gewiss.“

„Und wenn schon? Ihr habt meine Männer getötet. Mich hält man mittlerweile vielleicht auch für tot. Der General wird euch Subversive bis ans Ende der Welt verfolgen und euch alle umbringen!“

„Wie rührend.“, bemerkte Cain lapidar. „Ich hätte tatsächlich beinahe Angst bekommen.“

„Der Orden ist am Ende! Ihr habt ja nicht einmal mehr genug Männer und müsst euch sogar schon mit Assassinen einlassen.“ McGregor nickte in Richtung von Cains Leibwachen.

„Überheblichkeit wird Ihnen und Ihren Freunden im Ministerium eines Tages das Genick brechen.“ Cain schwieg einige Sekunden. „Also nehme ich an, dass Sie nicht kooperieren?“

McGregor spuckte seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht. Cain wischte sich den Speichel mit abschätziger Miene von der Wange.

„Ich vermute, dass war ein endgültiges Nein?“ Der Phönixkrieger atmete tief. „Wie Sie wollen.“

Cain nickte in Richtung der Assassinen. Diese Schritten unverzüglich auf McGregor zu. Einer von ihnen bildete mit der rechten Hand eine Faust, die er blitzschnell wieder öffnete und eine hiebartige Bewegung in Richtung McGregors ausführte. Die Ketten um seine Arme lösten sich und fiel erschöpft zu Boden. Noch bevor er sich aufrappeln könnte packten ihn die beiden Männer an den Armen und schleiften ihn zur Leiter und stießen ihn grob nach unten. McGregor fiel fast drei Meter nach unten und schlug hart auf. Da er kopfüber nach unten gestoßen wurde hatte er versucht sich instinktiv mit den Armen abzufangen, doch ein lautes Knacken und ein stechender Schmerz in seinem linken Ellenbogen zeugten von einem Bruch. Er lag da und stöhnte schmerzerfüllt, aber schon kurz darauf hatten ihn die Assassinen wieder an den Armen gepackt. McGregor schrie erbärmlich auf, als sie ihn an seinem gebrochenen Arm fortschleiften. Die Schmerzen steigerten sich ins Unerträgliche bis die Sharad-Akamer ihn endlich wieder los ließen und auf einen Stuhl bugsierten.

McGregor nahm durch den trüben Schleier der Qualen seine Umgebung nur unwirklich war. Jedoch reichte es, um festzustellen, dass es sich um eine Art Verhörraum handelte. Der Boden und die Wände waren mit Laken behangen worden, auf denen die verblassten Spuren eingetrockneten Blutes zu erkennen waren.

McGregor fiel nach vorn und versuchte sich auf seinem gesunden Arm aufzustützen. Der gebrochene Ellenbogen wurde bereits dick und hing unnatürlich schlapp herunter.  
Cain holte sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Er nahm den Kopf des Todessers in seine Hände.

„Ich will Informationen über die Verteidigung von Hogwarts und Greeds Truppenstärke.“

McGregor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und Sie werden mir diese Informationen geben, James.“

„Niemals!“, erwiderte er unter Tränen. Die Schmerzen in seinem Arm brachten ihn um den Verstand, doch er durfte nicht zum Verräter werden. Egal, was sie ihm antun würden, er durfte es nicht sagen! Dabei dachte er weniger an sich und seine Männer, sondern an seine eigene Familie. Die Folter, die seine Frau und seine Kinder durch die Hand Greeds aushalten müssten wäre nichts im Vergleich zu seiner jetzigen Misere. Und McGregor wusste, dass es nur einen Weg gab, wie er seine Familie retten konnte: Er selbst musste bei diesem Verhör sterben. Er musste als Kriegsheld, als Idealist sterben.

„Euch sag’ ich gar nichts!“, rief McGregor hasserfüllt aus.

Cain lehnte sich zurück und musterte sein Gegenüber aufmerksam.

„Ich möchte das nicht tun.“, sagte er ruhig. „Denken Sie nach. Wir könnten Sie und, wenn Sie es wollen, auch ihre Familie ins Exil bringen und sie beschützen.“

„Das ich nicht lache! Ihr … ihr wollt mich beschützen? Ihr könnt doch noch nicht einmal euch selbst beschützen!“, rief McGregor unter Tränen. „Ihr seid verdammte Separatisten! Scheinheilige, denen wir diesen Krieg überhaupt erst zu verdanken haben! Ihr versprecht den Leuten Freiheit und Schutz, aber ihr könnt ihn überhaupt nicht gewährleisten!“

„Wir müssten Sie natürlich unter ständiger Bewachung nach Sharad Akam bringen. Sie wären am Leben.“, fuhr Cain besonnen fort.

„Und wofür? Um als Gefangener unter Magiern zu leben, die uns noch mehr verabscheuen als wir sie und uns am Liebsten eigenhändig umbringen würden? Reizendes Angebot! Darauf verzichte ich gern!“

Cain erhob sich.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben ihre Wahl bereits getroffen. Schade, aber unabänderbar.“

Sein Gegenüber ging zu einer Kiste, die an der Wand stand, holte einen Hammer daraus hervor und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Cain legte den Hammer auf McGregors Schulter.

„Ich hoffe Sie haben Verständnis dafür, dass wir keine Magie benutzen können.“

„Macht das denn einen Unterschied?“, fragte McGregor.

Jegliche Gefühle schienen aus seinem Verstand zu weichen. Er wusste, dass es nur noch das hier geben würde. Die Folter und den folgenden Tod. Es gab kein Entkommen, keine Hoffnung.

McGregor wusste, dass er niemals zu seiner Familie zurückkehren würde, dass er niemals mehr die Zärtlichkeiten seiner Frau entgegennehmen könnte und, dass er seine Kinder nie wieder in den Arm nehmen würde. All das machte ihm die Versäumnisse seines Lebens bewusst. Stunden vor seinem Tod wurden ihm all seine Fehler vor Augen geführt.

Und obwohl es vielleicht menschlich gewesen wäre in Tränen auszubrechen und sich selbst für seine Taten zu verdammen schwieg er. Der Hass und die Tränen von vorhin schienen plötzlich ausgelöscht. An ihre Stelle trat nun eine fast schon beängstigende Gelassenheit.

Man konnte es drehen und wenden, wie man wollte: Der Tod war ein unausweichliches Ereignis. Und er würde nicht vor ihm kriechen. Nein, er würde erhobenen Hauptes aus dieser Welt gehen. So wie es dem Kriegshelden und Idealisten gebührte.

Wurde ein Soldat im Feld getötet so erhielt die Familie die Hundemarken des Gefallenen und einen Brief in dem stand, wie tapfer der Mann, Vater oder Sohn gegen den Feind gekämpft habe, bevor er sein Leben verlor. Doch sagte dies nie etwas über die wahren Umstände des Todes aus. War der Soldat aufrecht in der Schlacht gestorben? Oder wurde er zum Opfer eines Heckenschützen, einer Sprengfalle oder starb er nach stundenlanger Folter durch den Feind? War er im Angesicht des Gevatter Tod stehend auf diesen zugegangen oder kniete er vor dem Sensenmann und bettelte in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens verzweifelt um einen kleinen Aufschub?

All diese Fragen blieben für die Hinterbliebenen eines Gefallenen oft für immer offen. Man konnte nur hoffen den Hergang des Todes von einem Kameraden des Gefallenen zu erfahren oder – sollte dies nicht möglich sein – darauf hoffen, dass der Soldat so tapfer war, wie es das Schreiben propagierte.

Auch Magier kannten die Symbolik durch die sie von den Gefallenen in ihren eigenen Familien erfuhren. Nur, dass es bei ihnen zur Tradition gehörte neben den Hundemarken und dem Brief, der von der Tapferkeit des Soldaten zeugte, noch den zerbrochenen Zauberstab hinzuzufügen. Ein Zauberstab, der über Jahrzehnte hinweg als Fixierungsmittel für die Quelle der magischen Macht diente, nahm immer Teile der Persönlichkeit des betreffenden Magiers auf. Es war das letzte Überbleibsel seiner Seele im Diesseits. Ihn zu zerbrechen bedeutete der Seele des Gefallenen die letzte, ewige Ruhe zu gewähren und alle Teile seines Ichs vom Diesseits ins Jenseits hinüber zu geleiten. Es war die Erlösung von der irdischen Existenz.

Wer als Soldat ins Feld zog wusste, dass dies am Ende seines Weges stand. Der Tod klopfte jeden von ihnen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, während er die Sense wetzte, um sich bald einen der Kameraden zu holen. War man hingegen selbst an der Reihe so lag es einzig an einem selbst, wie man dem Gevatter entgegentrat.

James McGregor war ein Mann gewesen, der dem Tod schon oft ins Auge geblickt hatte und während seines qualvollen Todes nicht einmal vor ihm zu kuschen suchte.  
Seine Leiche und die seiner Männer wurden nach einigen Tagen von einem Spähtrupp gefunden. Während seine Kameraden vom Stein erschlagen und verschüttet wurden hatte man McGregor lange gequält. Die Spuren der langen Folter wollte selbst jemand wie Maximus Greed dessen Frau und Kindern nicht zumuten. Es war eine Sache einen Separatisten so zuzurichten und sie zur Schau zu stellen. Eine völlig andere die eigenen Landsmänner derart verstümmelt vorzufinden. Denn in der Armee waren sie allesamt mehr als Kameraden: Sie waren Brüder!

Und James war für Maximus nicht nur sein Vize gewesen, sondern auch ein guter Freund. Nachdem er von seinem Tod erfahren hatte war er zu dessen Frau Kathrina appariert und hatte ihr die Nachricht persönlich überbracht. Sie sparte nicht an Tränen, um ihren Mann. Glücklicherweise waren James’ Kinder noch zu klein, um Ausmaß der Tragödie sofort zu begreifen. Er hatte einen dreijährigen Sohn und eine einjährige Tochter.

Maximus bemühte sich darum Kathrina zu trösten und zu beruhigen. James war ein guter Soldat gewesen und er war stets mit erhobenem Haupt in die Schlacht gezogen. Dreimal war er in Gefangenschaft geraten und jedes Mal hatte man ihn gefoltert. Nur dieses eine Mal hatte er dem Tod nicht von Schippe springen können. Das war ihr Berufsrisiko, welches sie jeder Zeit einholen konnte.

Doch Maximus trauerte weniger tränenreich um James wie dessen Frau. Natürlich war das auch für ihn ein herber Schlag, doch er stieß lieber auf die siegreichen Toten an. Früher oder später würden sie alle in die Hallen Vallhallas einziehen – wo Krieger, wie sie, ewig lebten.  
Wenige Tage später gab es ein Begräbnis mit militärischen Ehren. Sie setzten James auf dem Magierfriedhof in der Nähe von Edinburgh bei. Äußerlich unterschied sich der Friedhof nicht von einem Muggel-Friedhof, mit der Ausnahme, dass hier hauptsächlich Reinblüter und auch einige Halbblüter begraben wurden.  
Der Tag der Beerdigung war ein trüber, aber dennoch seltsam warmer Tag. Die schwarz gekleidete Prozession, die über den gepflasterten Weg des Friedhofs schritt, bestand aus fast fünfzig Leuten und wurde von fünf Mitgliedern der Magischen Garde angeführt. Sie waren in schwarze Gewänder gekleidet und die hatten sich einzig ihre Brustpanzer und Helme angelegt. Vier Mann trugen James’ Sarg. Der fünfte Mann ging voraus und trug das Banner der Garde: Das Dunkle Mal, welches golden auf schwarzen Leinen aufgenäht worden war und von einer kreisförmigen Schlange umrahmt wurde, welche sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss.

Maximus ging an der Seite seiner Frau und des Priesters hinter ihnen her. James hatte sich immer eine katholische Beisetzung gewünscht.

Hinter ihm liefen Kathrina und ihre Kinder. Maximus wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen, doch drang ihr leises, unterdrücktes Schluchzen dennoch zu ihm vor.

Unwillkürlich nahm er die Hand seiner Frau und sah zu Boden.

Als sie das vorgesehene Grab erreichten ging der Bannerträger zur Front des Grabes und salutierte dort stramm, während seine Kameraden den Sarg hinab ließen. Die Anwesenden versammelten sich um die Stätte. Die Gardisten traten schließlich zurück und ließen dem Priester den Vortritt. Während der Zeremonie schweiften Maximus Gedanken ab. Er dachte daran wie er und James sich kennen gelernt hatten. Es war auf einer Werbungsveranstaltung der Marines im Sommer ’56 gewesen. Sie stammten beide aus eher bescheidenen Verhältnissen, doch ihre Väter waren beide beim Corps gewesen. Anders als James hatte Maximus seinen alten Herren nie gekannt. Er war im Kampf gegen die deutschen Faschisten gefallen. Die Magierschaften hatten im Weltkrieg mit all ihrer Kraft an der Seite der Muggel gekämpft. Auch wenn ihr Blutstatus sie trennte so waren sie im Herzen doch alle Briten. Und als Briten war es ihre Pflicht gewesen die Nazis mit all ihrer Macht zurückzuschlagen und ihnen das Fürchten zu lehren.

Doch damals waren es völlig andere Zeiten gewesen. Zeiten in denen du schief angesehen wurdest, wenn du andere nach ihrem Blutstatus gefragt hast. Das war Tabu. Dennoch konnte er sich gut daran erinnern, wie er als Kind von anderen deshalb herumgeschubst wurde.

„Blaublütiger!“, hatten sie ihn immer genannt. Oder „Dinosaurier“, weil es von den Reinblütern damals wie heute nur noch wenige gab. Die Schlamm- und Halbblütigen hatten sich oft weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, wenn es darum ging ihre dummen Scherze und Anmaßungen von sich zu geben.

Doch heute war Maximus mit dem herumschubsen dran. Er hatte diese Proletariatsmagier in seiner Kindheit hassen gelernt. Und bereits in Hogwarts hatte er ihnen gezeigt, dass sie es bereuen würden, wenn sie sich mit ihm anlegten. Nur Dumbledore war nie sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen! Dumbledore, dieser Muggelfreund! Damals war er sein Hauslehrer gewesen. Ein parteiischer Mistkerl war er, aber auch ein guter Mentor, um ehrlich zu sein.

Der Dienst in der Armee war zu dieser Zeit der einzige Weg gewesen, um diesen Muggelbefürwörtern und ihren ewigen Reden zu entkommen. Hier wurde man nicht permanent als „Dinosaurier“ bezeichnet, nur, weil man einen aristokratischen Stammbaum aufwies. Und wenn schon? Seiner Familie hatte dieser Stand nichts genützt. Bis heute schickte er einen Teil seines Soldes seiner Mutter damit sie nicht auf der Straße saß. Stets hatten diese verfluchten Schlammblüter versucht ihnen noch das letzte Bisschen an Würde zu nehmen, was sie besaßen.  
Und heute bekamen sie die Zeche dafür!

Der Priester endete und die plötzliche Stille riss Maximus aus seinen Gedanken. Er ließ die Hand seiner Frau los und trat nach vorn. Für einen Augenblick stand er nur schweigend da, wissend, dass alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch entschied er sofort, dass derartige Worte am Grab seines Freundes nicht angebracht waren. Und so griff er in die Innentasche seines Jacketts und holte James’ Zauberstab heraus.

„Möge er in Frieden ruhen.“ Er zerbrach diesen geräuschvoll in zwei Teile, die er sogleich in die Grube warf.

Nach der Beisetzung fand sich die Prozession auf dem Anwesen der McGregors ein. Dieses war bei weitem nicht so prunkvoll wie das der Malfoys, sondern stellte vielmehr eine Art provinziale Residenz dar. Diese bestand aus einem großen Landhaus und einem Stückchen eingezäunten Feldes. Das Totenmahl fand im Festsaal im Erdgeschoss statt. Die Räumlichkeiten waren allesamt im bäuerlichen Stil gehalten und einfach ausgestattet.  
Prachtvoller Prunk fehlte völlig. Das alte Parkett knarrte bedrohlich unter Maximus Füßen, als er eintrat. An den Wänden hingen nur wenige Bilder und diese stammten aus dem Jahrhunderte alten Familienbesitz der McGregors. Sie zeigten überwiegend Landschaftspanoramen und hiesige Tiere.

Im Saal war eine große Tafel gedenkt worden. Maximus nahm in der Mitte zusammen mit seiner Frau Platz. Zu seiner Rechten ließ sich Abraxas mit seiner Frau nieder und zu seiner Linken Kathrina mit ihren Kindern. Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sie weinte nicht mehr, sah dafür aber auch niemandem mehr direkt in die Augen. Die anderen Anwesenden waren Familienmitglieder und Militärangehörige, die den McGregors nahe standen. Er beachtete sie nicht näher.

Als sie sich alle versammelt hatten erhob sich Maximus. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet.

„Ich möchte gern einige Worte über James McGregor sagen. Zu allererst war er für mich einer der besten Freunde, die ich je hatte. Ein aufrichtiger und mutiger Mann – in jeder Lebenslage. James war ein außerordentlicher Mensch und Soldat. Er hat sich nie ergeben. Nie! Selbst, wenn die Lage aussichtslos erschien hat er alles gegeben. Wir haben mit James einen unserer Besten verloren.“ Maximus griff nach seinem Weinglas, woraufhin sich alle Anwesenden erhoben und ebenfalls feierlich ihre Gläser erhoben. „Heil unserem gefallenen Bruder James McGregor!“

„HEIL!“, rief die Menge feierlich aus und trank aus.

Maximus setzte sich wieder. Die gesamte Feierlichkeit über blieb er recht einsilbig. Er wollte kein Mitleid. Und er wollte nicht darüber reden wie heldenhaft James’ Opfer war – denn das war es nicht.

Sie hatten ihn und drei weitere Züge seiner besten Einheiten abgeschlachtet. Seine Gedanken kreisten an diesem Abend immerzu um dieses Ereignis und erzeugten in ihm Wut, Hass, aber auch Trauer. Keine Frage, sie befanden sich im Krieg. Und dieser erforderte nun mal Opfer. Es war beileibe nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen guten Freund durch die Hand der Schlammblüter verlor. Und doch war es dieses Mal anders. Der Tod von James hatte ihn mehr getroffen als er es erwartet hätte.

Schließlich erhob Maximus sich und ging nach draußen. Vor der Haustür atmete er tief, fast einwenig erleichtert durch. Die Nacht war ruhig und klar. Die sommerliche Schwüle verflüchtigte sich langsam und wich einer erfrischenden Kühle.

Er griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts, holte ein Päckchen Zigarillos heraus und steckte sich eine an.  
„Na, alter Freund, sind dir die Erinnerungen zuwider?“, sagte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm.

Maximus wandte sich um und erblickte Abraxas in der Tür. Er antwortete nicht.

„Was ist los, Max?“

„Mir geht eine Sache nicht aus dem Kopf. Wie konnten sie unsere Leute in so eine Falle locken?“

„Nun, ich will nicht anmaßend wirken, aber ich schätze deine Truppe ist nicht sauber.“

Maximus stimmte ihm im Gedanken zu. Es gab Männer unter seinem Befehl, die ihren eigenen Kameraden ohne zu zögern ein Messer zwischen die Rippen jagen würden.

„An wen hast du dabei gedacht?“

„Was ist mit deinem ewigen Liebling Victor Graysmith?“, fragte Abraxas.

„Der ist in der Tat ein Krisenherd ohne gleichen. Leider kann ich ihn nicht ohne Aufsehen liquidieren lassen. Sein Beliebtheitsgrad unter den Männern verhindert das.“

„Was würde passieren, wenn ihm zufällig etwas zustößt? Einen Unfall kann die Truppe wohl kaum auf dich abwälzen.“

Maximus begann grimmig zu lächeln. Solche Pläne gefielen ihm schon immer. Vor allem, wenn es darum ging einen Freund zu rächen.

„Wie gut, dass es in Hogwarts nicht gerade ungefährlich ist. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sich dort jemand aus Versehen den Hals bricht.“, sagte Maximus und zog an seinem Zigarillo.

„Wirklich ein unfassbares Glück.“, stimmte Abraxas zu.

Die beiden lachten leise und schlossen sich schließlich wieder der Gesellschaft im Haus an. Maximus Laune besserte sich bei dem Gedanken an Graysmiths Tod sichtlich.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte seine Frau schließlich, die ihren Mann in den letzten Tagen nie so fröhlich gesehen hatte.

„Mir ist nur etwas klar geworden, mehr nicht.“, sagte er zu ihr und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Etwas sehr wichtiges.“

„Was?“, fragte sie.

„Etwas Berufliches.“, sagte Maximus woraufhin sie kein Wort mehr darüber verlor.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen hatte.


	30. Verdächtige Aktivitäten

Was tun, wenn einen die Ausweglosigkeit der eigenen Existenz auf Gedeih und Verderb einholte?

Severus Snape saß mit seinen Hausaufgaben abgeschieden von den anderen Schülern im Gemeinschaftsraum. Schon seit Tagen dachte er über den Handel mit Graysmith nach und er fühlte sich einfach nur hilflos. Und immer, wenn er sich dieser Hilflosigkeit bewusst wurde schien ihm sein Leben aussichtslos, ja, beinah von einer verstörenden Enge.  
Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte er sich einfach seinen Zauberstab geschnappt und wäre in die Kerker gestürmt.

Sein Verstand hielt ihn jedoch ab, weshalb sein Herz diesen verfluchte. Er wollte bei Lily sein. Er wollte endlich sehen, ob es ihr gut ging. Doch diese ewige Warterei brachte ihn um den Verstand!

„Hey, Sev!“, hörte Severus Lucius plötzlich sagen. Er war zu ihm gekommen – Hand in Hand mit Narzissa. „Willst du mit rauskommen?“

„Wohin raus?“

„Na raus eben. Etwas spazieren gehen.“, entgegnete Lucius.

„Nein, ich habe noch zutun, außerdem seid ihr bestimmt ohne mich besser dran.“

Lucius ließ sich allerdings nicht davonjagen! Er verschränkte die Arme und beugte sich zu seinem Freund vor.

„Du kommst gefälligst mit!“

Severus, der die ganze Zeit an seinem Aufsatz geschrieben hatte sah Lucius mit großen Augen an. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Normalerweise ließ der junge Malfoy sich mit sämtlichen Ausreden abspeisen und jetzt …? Jetzt dachte er wieder an Außerirdische, die den Körper seines Freundes übernommen hatten – so wie bei „Die Körperfresser kommen“!

Auch Narzissa sah ihn fordernd an.

„Habe ich jemanden umgebracht, ohne es zu wissen?“, fragte Severus.

„Nein, aber du musst mal wieder unter Leute! Du versauerst, wenn du ständig nur bis zu den Ohren in deinen Hausaufgaben steckst.“

„Mach’ ich gar nicht!“, konterte Severus.

„Machst du wohl! Du bist schließlich noch launiger als sonst!“

Severus warf das Handtuch! Lucius würde wahrscheinlich keine Ruhe geben, bevor sein Freund ihn nicht begleitete. Und so erhob er sich und sie gingen mit dem Strom der anderen Schüler in Richtung Hogsmade. Greed gewährte Schülern mittlerweile wieder sich halbwegs frei zu bewegen. Einzig das Gelände um die Befestigungsanlagen war nach wie vor Tabu.

Während sie ins Dorf hinab gingen redeten sie über Gott und die Welt. Severus versuchte dabei eine nicht ganz so finstere Miene aufzulegen, denn das heitere Sommerwetter besserte seine Laune nicht im Geringsten. Sie schlenderten eine ganze Weile durch die Straßen und Geschäfte des Dorfes bis sie schließlich in den „Drei Besen“ einkehrten. Severus hätte den „Eberkopf“ mehr bevorzugt, weil es dort in der Regel ruhiger zuging und die Gefahr bestimmten Gryffindors über den Weg zu laufen nahezu Null war.

Anders als Aberforths Entablisment waren die „Drei Besen“ geräumig, hell und vor allem sauber. Hier trafen sich fast alle Schüler aus allen Klassen und in der Regel war es schwer einen Sitzplatz zu bekommen. Es herrschte dichtes Gedränge und durch die vielen Schüler eine alles andere als gemäßigte Lautstärke. Severus war das Gasthaus immer sehr unangenehm, doch er wollte sich nicht mit Lucius darüber streiten. Und so kämpften sie sich durch die Schülerscharen zu drei, freien Plätzen an einem Tisch an denen noch einige Gryffindors saßen. Severus wollte Lucius schon am Ärmel seines Pullovers zupfen und fragen, ob er denn wisse, was er tue als aus der Menge unvermittelt Potter und Black auftauchten.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?“, rief James Potter über den Lärm hinweg.

Severus zuckte völlig unschuldig mit den Schultern – was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Gäbe es gleich eine Massenschlägerei wäre wenigstens ausnahmsweise Mal Lucius daran schuld!

„Nur einen Schluck trinken, und ihr?“, fragte Lucius gelassen.

„Ebenfalls. Wir sitzen hier!“, entgegenete Black.

„Weggegangen, Platz gefangen.“, rutschte es Severus raus.

„Wisst ihr, wir hätten uns auch mit euch unterhalten, aber da ihr schon wieder den dicken markiert wird das wohl nichts.“, meinte Narzissa.

Black warf seiner jüngeren Schwester einen stechenden Blick zu, bevor er kleinbei gab.

„Na los, Krone, wir wollten uns ohnehin mit Moony und Wurmschwanz vor der Heulenden Hütte treffen.“

„Und was macht unser Silberallergiker denn so? Unschuldige, kleine Kinder fressen?“, konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen, wofür ihn Lucius promp gegen das Schienbein trat.

„Wohl eher kleine Todesser! Habe gehört die sollen um diese Jahreszeit besonders gut schmecken!“, giftete Potter, bevor er mit Black im Schlepptau abzog.

„Dass du ihn auch immer provozieren musst!“, tadelte Narzissa Severus.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht.“, gab er kleinlaut zurück.

Komischer Weise machte es ihn stets viel mehr etwas aus, wenn Zissia ihm etwas Vorhielt, als wenn Lucius das tat.

Sie ließen sich nieder und bestellten drei Butterbier. Normalerweise war er ja stärkeres gewöhnt, aber anders als Aberforth achtete Rosmerta penibel auf das Alter ihrer Gäste.

Severus ließ den Blick durch die Kneipe schweifen und entdeckte jemanden, den er nicht hier zu sehen erwartet hätte: Victor Graysmith.

Er saß ihnen gegenüber, etwa drei Tische entfernt. Graysmith entdeckte Severus schließlich auch, nickte ihm zu und wank kaum merklich in seine Richtung.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick.“, sagte Severus zu Lucius und tat zunächst so als würde er den Weg zur Toilette einschlagen. Erst als er sicher war, dass seine Freunde miteinander beschäftigt waren ging er auf Graysmith zu.

„Guten Tag, Sir.“, begrüßte Severus ihn.

„Setz dich.“, sagte Graysmith fordernd.

Langsam ließ sich Severus nieder.

„Ich habe einen Weg für sie gefunden.“ Graysmith nickte kurz in Richtung der Tür. Dort standen zwei Todesser in Rüstung. „Der General lässt mich ab jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen. Ich kann sie heute wegschaffen. Willst du dich von ihr verabschieden?“

Severus wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das kam so … plötzlich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schnell gehen würde. Und er wusste nicht, ob er Lily gegenübertreten könne. Ihr in Augen schauen und ihr sagen, dass ihm alles so schrecklich leid tat.

„Und?“, hakte Graysmith nach.

„Ich …“ Und in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er es nicht aushalten würde ihr in Augen zu sehen. Zu sehen, wie Greed sie zugerichtet hatte. „Nein, Sir. Das würde auffallen.“

Graysmith nickte ihm zu.

„Trinken wir noch ein Bier zusammen?“, fragte er schließlich. Tatsächlich war es weniger eine Frage, sondern vielmehr eine Aufforderung.

Graysmith erhob sich und ging mit Severus zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Auf dem Weg fasste er noch ein unbenutztes, herrenloses Butterbier ab.

„Ist das die fröhliche Runde?“, fragte Graysmith und zog sich einen leeren Stuhl heran.

„Professor …“, sagte Narzissa.

„Heute nicht, Ms Black.“, sagte Graysmith und öffnete lässig seine Butterbierflasche.

Severus beobachtete ihn und fragte sich wie viel davon wohl gespielt war und was nicht.

„Und was beehrt uns dann mit Ihrer Anwesendheit?“, fragte Nazissa.

„Muss ein Lehrer einen Grund haben, um sich mit seinen Schülern zu unterhalten?“, konterte Graysmith. „Außerdem schmeckt das Bier besser, wenn man es in einer gemütlichen Runde trinkt.“

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen, Sir?“, meldete sich Lucius zu Wort.

„Natürlich.“

„Ich habe gehört in den Streitkräften gäbe es einen Defizit an Verwaltungskräften.“

„In der Tat ist der bürokratische Sektor in den letzten Monaten etwas ausgedürrt.“, antwortete Graysmith.

„Darf ich fragen warum?“

„Sagen wir es so: Selbst ein Bürokrat muss in der Armee im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab geübt sein. Wer das nicht ist stirbt schnell.“ Graysmith stützte sich auf den Tisch auf und blickte Lucius eindringlich an. „Denk’ bloß nicht, dass du von der Front verschont bleibst, nur weil du dich für einen Schreibtischjob bewirbst.“

„Entschuldigen Sie mir diese dumme Frage.“, sagte Lucius und blickte verlegen drein.

„Glauben sie denn, dass es zum Krieg kommen wird?“, fragte Narzissa.

„Wir sind schon lange im Krieg.“, sagte Graysmith leise. Er wirkte plötzlich sichtlich verbittert. „Und ja, früher oder später werden wir gen Osten marschieren.“

Unbehagliche Stille breitete sich am Tisch aus. Selbst die Gryffindors, die sie bis jetzt nicht beachtet hatten schwiegen bedrückt.

„Trinkt euer Bier aus.“, meinte Graysmith daraufhin nur und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie ein Thema berührt auf das er mehr als nur empfindlich reagierte. Oder er bemerkte, dass er zu viel gesagt hatte. Offiziell gab es keinen Krieg mit dem ewigen Feind im Osten: Sharad Akam.

Nein, sie lebten im Kalten Krieg voreinander. Man blockierte sich, drohte immer wieder mit den unmöglichsten Dingen, aber Grunde hatten weder Voldemort noch Akam wirklich vor ihre Streitkräfte zu mobilisieren. Es war ein Krieg der Ideologien, normalerweise.

Severus jedoch beschlich das Gefühl, dass die Gerüchte nicht länger Gerüchte sein könnten. Dumbledore hatte sich mit den Assassinen verbündet. Das änderte die Situation natürlich radikal. Insofern hatte Graysmith Recht: Über kurz oder lang würde es Krieg geben.

Diese Gewissheit versaute ihm irgendwie den restlichen Tag.

\---------------------------

Am Abend des selben Tages klopfte es an der Tür von Minerva McGonagalls Privaträumen. Sie öffnete unverzüglich und vor ihr standen Horace Slughorn in der Begleitung von Victor Graysmith.

„Kommen Sie herein.“, sagte Minerva und hielt den beiden Herren die Tür auf.

Sie ließen sich auf der kleinen Couch vor dem Kamin nieder. Minerva setzte sich ihnen gegenüber in ihren geliebten Sessel.

„Ich habe alles vorbereitet. Die Wachen wurden für heute Nacht ausgetauscht.“, erklärte Graysmith ohne Umschweife.

„Wie viele können Sie rausholen?“, fragte Minerva.

„Maximal vier. Die anderen sind zu schwach. Sie würden die Reise niemals lebend überstehen. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, Minerva, dann wären Sie gut damit beraten ihnen den Gnadenschuss zu verpassen.“

„Ihr Todesser!“, brauste Slughorn plötzlich auf. „Leben zählen für euch nichts.“

„Da liegen Sie falsch, Professor, aber ich riskiere nicht Kopf und Kragen, um anschließend Leichen mit mir herum zu schleppen. Und ich finde sie sollten lieber mit Würde sterben.“

Slughorn wollte schon zum Gegenschlag ausholen, als Minerva ihn bremste. Sie war beileibe nicht mit allem einverstanden, worauf sie sich mit Graysmith in den letzten Tagen geeinigt hatte, doch sie brauchte jetzt keine ideologische Diskussion. Das raubte nur wertvolle Zeit.

„Wen können Sie mitnehmen?“, fragte sie.

„Henry Augtilliac, Lily Evans, Felix Dawson und Jerry Owsen.”

“Gut.” Minerva nickte.

“Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?“, fragte Graysmith und zog einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts. „Falls ich nicht zurückkehre müssen Sie meine Männer mobilisieren. Hier sind alle Namen von Militärangehörigen und Todessern, die auch nach meinem Tod noch hinter mir stehen werden. Sie müssen benachrichtigt werden!“

„Glauben Sie, dass Sie sterben werden?“, fragte Minerva.

„Greed lässt mich beschatten und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er plant mich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es gibt kaum Männer wie mich, die ihn überlebten. Wenn Greed sich vorgenommen hat jemanden umzubringen, dann gelingt ihm das meist auch.“

Minerva nahm die Liste entgegen und studierte sie einige Augenblicke. Die meisten Namen sagten ihr nichts. Wahrscheinlich waren es einfache Soldaten, die sich auflehnten. Hier und da konnte sie jedoch auch große Namen ausmachen. Generäle und sponsoren der Todesser.

Sie musste zugeben; Graysmith verstand es zu rekrutieren.

„Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Das ist die einzige Chance, die wir haben … die ich habe.“ Graysmith erhob sich.

Minerva und Horace taten es ihm nach. Sie folgten Graysmith zum Eingang des Gryffindorturms. Die Fette Dame schlummerte in ihrem Portait vor sich hin.

„Was tun Sie da?“, fragte Slughorn, doch Graysmith beachtete ihn nicht. Er schien etwas an der Wand zu suchen oder abzuzählen. Schließlich zog er seinen Zauberstab und tippte damit vier Mal an den Rahmen des Torbogens zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie von Geisterhand schoben sich die Ziegel beiseite und offenbarten einen schmalen Gang.

„Ich fürchte, Sie werden sich schmal machen müssen, Professor Slughorn. Nach Ihnen.“, sagte Graysmith und ließ den beiden Lehrern den Vortritt. „Ich muss den Gang von innen versiegeln.“

Die drei zwängten sich in den schmalen Gang und Graysmith versiegelte die Tür. Die Steine rückten sofort wieder an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück.

„Lumos.“, sprachen sie allesamt und erhellten so den finsteren Gang.

„Immer vorwärts.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Diesen Geheimgang kenne ich noch gar nicht.“, meinte Minerva und sah sich interessiert um.

„Das ist kein Geheimgang. Gehen Sie zum Ende des Weges, dann werden Sie es sehen.“

Minerva wusste nicht, was das zu Bedeuten hatte, doch sie gehorschte. Sie folgte dem finsteren Gang bis sich am Ende ein merkwürdiger grüner Schimmer regte. Je näher sie kamen desto heller wurde er. Schließlich schienen die Mauern von diesem hell leuchtendem Etwas aufgezehrt zu werden. Sie wanden sich merkwürdig bis der Weg abbrach. Die Ziegel verloren sich in diese grün-grelle Ewigkeit, die Raum und Zeit auszufüllen schien.

„Graysmith, was zum Teufel ist das?“, rief Slughorn halb entsetzt, halb fasziniert.

„Ein Dimensionsbruch.“, antwortete er gelassen.

„Davon habe ich bis jetzt nur gelesen, aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sie wirklich existieren.“, sagte Minerva.

„Doch, das tun sie und unsere Welt ist voll davon. Ich war einige Jahre in der militärischen Forschung im Ministerium tätig.“

„Sie sind ein Unsäglicher?“, fragte Slughorn.

„Ich bevorzuge zwar den Begriff Mitarbeiter der Universität für experimentelle Magiewissenschaften, aber ja, ich habe für die Mysteriumsabteilung gearbeitet. Ich und meine Forschungsgruppe haben uns auf Dimensionsbrüche spezialisiert. Ein einzigartiges Phänomen in der Magie. Wir wollten sie unterwerfen, damit sie uns an den Ort brachten zu dem wir wollten und nicht umgekehrt. Leider mussten wir feststellen, dass sie eine Persönlichkeit besitzen und zuweilen doch etwas launisch sind.“

„Und wohin führt dieser Dimensionsbruch hier?“, fragte Minerva.

„Überall und nirgendwo hin. Eigentlich soll er uns in den Kerker bringen, aber wie gesagt; manchmal sind sie etwas launisch, unsere Dimensionsverschiebungen. Stellen Sie es sich wie schwarzes Loch vor, das von einem Ende des Universums zum anderen führt. Allerdings weiß man trotzdem nie hundertprozentig wo man am Ende rauskommt.“ Graysmith wandte sich zu seinen Begleitern um. „Na, wer will zuerst?“

„Klingt nicht besonders prickelnd, um ehrlich zu sein.“, wandte Slughorn ein.

“Glauben Sie mir, das ist tausend Mal sicherer als apparieren. Hier kann man sich wenigstens nicht in seine Moleküle auflösen. Außerdem sind sie mit normalen, magischen Suchmethoden unaufspürbar. Zudem hinterlässt man keine magischen Rückstände, die verfolgt werden könnten. Und von einem Ende zum anderen vergeht quasi keine Zeit. Man wird 1:1 an den Ausgang übertragen.“

„Zeit ist relativ.“, bemerkte Slughorn.

„Professor, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher Einstein hätte diese Dimensionsbrüche geliebt.“, meinte Graysmith. „Nun denn, springen Sie!“

„Mir gefällt das nicht! Minerva, was ist, wenn er uns so umbringen will?“

„Gehen Sie voraus, Victor.“, sagte Minerva fordernd.

„Tja, irgendwie dachte ich mir, dass wir auf dieses klitzekleine Hindernis stoßen. Nun … es tut mir leid.“

„Was?“, fragten Minerva und Slughorn synchron.

„Das!“ Graysmith peitschte mit seinem Zauberstab in ihre Richtung und die beiden Professoren wurden in den Bruch fortgeschleudert.

Sie schienen völlig schwerelos und ihre Körper wurden von dem grellen, grünen Licht verschlungen. Ein Moment der Dunkelheit folgte und sie fielen nach unten, direkt auf den wasserüberfluteten, moosbewachsenen Boden eines dunklen Gewölbes.

Minerva spuckte hektisch aus. Das Wasser schmeckte genauso vermodert wie die Fundamente es waren. Sie half ihrem Kollegen auf, der sich noch ganz verwirrt umsah.

Graysmith tauchte aus dem nichts auf und landete elegant auf den Füßen.

„Kommen Sie.“, sagte er, ohne so Recht auf seine Begleiter zu achten.

„Er hätte uns zumindest vorwarnen können!“, grollte Slughorn und sprach auf sich und Minerva einen Trocknungszauber.

„Vielleicht hätten Sie mich, der sich bemüht Ihrer Sache dienlich zu sein, nicht schon wieder des Mordes bezichtigen sollen?“, warf Graysmith mit unverholenem Sarkasmus ein.

Ohne weitere Kommentare folgten Minerva und ihr Kollege ihm schließlich durch die Kerker zu einer massiven Tür, vor der zwei rüstungsbewehrte Wächter standen. Sie salutierten, als sie Graysmith erkannten.

„Irgendwelche Veränderungen?“, fragte er seine Männer.

„Der General war vor einer halben Stunde hier, Sir. Er hat fünf der Gefangenen mitgenommen.“

„Wen?“, fragte Graysmith beunruhigt.

„Moment …“ Der Todesser zog ein Klemmbrett hervor und studierte die Liste darauf. „Brandon, Jale, McFord, Truseman und Gilbert. Totgeweihte, Sir. Er sagte er bräuchte sie zu Studienzwecken.“

„Öffnen Sie die Tür. Wir machen weiter wie vereinbart.“, antwortete Graysmith.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Minerva ihn leise.

„Das erkläre ich Ihnen später.“, wimmelte er sie unverzüglich ab.

Der Todesser entriegelte die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, öffnete sie und trat zusammen mit Graysmith ein. Einige Augenblicke später traten sie mit vier zerschrammten Jugendlichen heraus. Sie trugen zerschlisse Pullover und Jeans. Ihre Gesichter waren ausgezehrt und von Schlägen gezeichnet.

Greed ist ein Monster!, dachte Minerva angeekelt.

„Gute Jagd, Sir.“, verabschiedete sich der Todesser von ihnen und verriegelte die Tür erneut.

„Euch auch, meine Brüder.“ Graysmith umarmte die beiden Männer und klopfte ihnen kameradschaftlich auf die Schultern.

„Los geht’s!“, sagte Graysmith. „Ihr vier, bleibt immer dicht bei uns. Ich gehe vorran. Minerva in die Mitte, Horace als Schlussmann.“

Und so verschwanden sie in der Dunkelheit der unteren Kerker. Sie marschierten an den gammelnden, gefluteten Klassenzimmern vorbei ans Ende des Flurs, wo ein großes Eisengitter in den Boden eingelassen war.

„Wingardium Leviosa.“, flüsterte Graysmith und das schwere Gitter erhob sich federleicht in die Luft. „Rein da. Wir nehmen den Weg durch die Unterwelt.“

Ohne Wenn und Aber kletterten alle beteiligten hinab in die stinkende Welt der Fäkalien von Hogwarts. Graysmith schloss sich als letzter an und ließ das Gitter schließlich kaum hörbar wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Position zurückgleiten.

„Ich vermute nach dieser Aktion brauchen wir allesamt ein ausgiebiges Bad.“, bemerkte Slughorn.

„Das ist der sicherste Weg.“, sagte Graysmith und sprach den Lumos. „Der Tunnel endet auf der anderen Seite Sees im Wald. Von dort aus sind es nur noch ein paar hundert Meter bis zur Appariergrenze.“

Im Gänsemarsch liefen sie den jüngst trocken gelegten Abwasserkanal entlang. Der Boden jedoch war noch mit schlammartigen Fäkalrückständen überzogen und auch die Wände des Kanals berührten sie nur im Notfall.

„Nun, Victor, erklären Sie mir bitte, was ihr Freund mit Studienzwecken meinte?“, fragte Minerva.

„Ich nehme an, der Name Wladislaw Itaschenkow sagt Ihnen etwas?“

„Doch nicht etwa der Wladislaw Itaschenkow?“, fragte Slughorn. „Der Meister der Alchemie in Prag?“

„Sie kennen ihn?“, sagte Minerva erstaunt.

„Ich kenne seinen Ruf! Von Ethik- oder Moralgrenzen hat der wohl noch nie etwas gehört! Er ist bekannt dafür, dass er Forschungen für die Todesser betreibt. Kostenlos. Im Gegenzug beliefern sie ihn mit allem, was er begehrt. Es gehen schon lange Gerüchte um, dass er Experimente am Menschen betreibt.“

„Greed hatte keine Verwendung für die Muggelstämmigen, die die Errichtung der Verteidigung überlebten. So bot er ihm seine Dienste an. Er hat Ihre Schüler wie Vieh verkauft.“, sagte Graysmith.

„Was ist mit denen geschehen, die bei Itaschenkow gelandet sind?“, fragte Minerva.

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze, wenn sie gestorben sind, dann war das noch ein glückliches Schicksal.“, sagte Graysmith.

Sie schwiegen bedrückt und folgten dem Tunnel. Erst als sie am Horizont den trüben Schein der Nacht wahrnahmen und das Brausen des Windes zu hören war wurde ihre Laune deutlich besser.

Der Ausgang war ebenfalls durch ein Gitter versperrt. Graysmith hebelte es durch einen weiteren Schwebezauber aus und sie traten ins Freie.

Die Schüler sahen über den See zum Schloss. Ihre Blicke waren wehmütig, aber zugleich ehrleichtert.

„Lily!“, rief jemand aus dem Gebüsch.

Sie wandten sich blitzartig um und erblickten eine Gruppe von bewaffneten Männern. Minerva erschrak als sie bemerkte, dass es sich nicht nur um Leute vom Orden handelte, sondern auch Schüler unter ihnen waren, von denen sie dachte sie lägen in ihren Betten.

„Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! Erklären Sie mir das!“, sagte Minerva außer sich vor Zorn.

„Wir sind der Einladung von Mr Graysmith gefolgt, Madam.“, antwortete Lupin höflich wie immer.

„Victor, Sie haben kein Recht sie zu so etwas anzustiften!“

„Ich habe sie nicht angestiftet.“, verteidigte sich Graysmith. „Sie haben sich selbst dazu angestiftet. Ich habe lediglich dafür gesorgt, dass sie unbemerkt und in einem Stück hierher gelangen.“

„Sie hätten es Ihnen verbieten müssen!“

„Ich bin zwar ihr Lehrer, aber ich kann ihnen nicht verbieten für ihre Freiheit zu kämpfen, auch, wenn das bedeudet, dass sie die Schule vorzeitig abbrechen.“

„Mr Potter, wenn ihre Eltern …“, wandte sich Minerva wieder an Potter.

„Bei allem Respekt, Professor, aber wir sind Volljährig. Und ich schätze, wir leben außerhalb von Hogwarts länger als unter den Fittischen unseres Schulleiters.“

„Tja, Professor, da kann man wohl nichts machen, was?“, meinte Black reichlich vorlaut.

„Glauben Sie mir, Mr Black, wären Sie nicht hier, sondern noch in Hogwarts, dann würde ich Ihnen für diesen unangebrachten Kommentar 100 Jahre Nachsitzen aufbrummen!“, grollte Minerva.

„Auf was warten wir hier eigentlich?“, meldete sich Slughorn schließlich zu Wort.

„Auf unser Signal.“, antwortete Graysmith und sah in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Was für ein …?“, wollte Minerva ansetzen, doch die Antwort folgte in Form eines markerschütternden Knalls. Die Wucht der Explosion riss einen Teil des Verteidigungswalls auseinander.

„Los jetzt! Lauft!“, trieb Graysmith sie an. „Das beschäftigt sie sicher eine ganze Zeit lang.“

Sie rannten allesamt so schnell wie es das Dickischt zuließ auf die Appariergrenze zu.

„Jetzt zum vereinbarten Punkt!“, sagte Graysmith. „Horace, Minerva, Sie sollten mit uns kommen. Momentan können Sie ohnehin nicht zurück ins Schloss.“

„Und mit welchem Alibi?“, wollte Slughorn wissen.

„Einem todsicheren.“, antwortete Graysmith.

Sogleich apparierten sie und nichts als die aufgewirbelten Blätter zeugten von ihrem Verschwinden.


	31. Stille Nacht

Als die gewaltige Explosion die nächtliche Stille in und um Hogwarts wie ein Paukenschlag zerriss schien es als hätte jemand den Hebel an einer Maschine betätigt. Die Erschütterungen und Schreie waren bis hinunter in die Kerker zu spüren. Jeder fühlte, dass etwas Furchtbares geschehen war.

Instinktiv rafften die Schüler aller Häuser ihre Sachen zusammen und versammelten sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Sie erwarteten dort Anweisungen von ihren Hauslehrern zu bekommen, was zutun sei. Doch die Hauslehrer waren nicht zugegen, ebenso wie einige ihrer Schüler.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde bis die Todesser in den Gemeinschaftsräumen auftauchten. Je ein Offizier mit zwei Schlosswächtern im Schlepptau. Sie riefen jeden einzeln auf und vermerkten die Anwesendheit aller Schüler.

Währenddessen wurden die Todesser mit Fragen bombardiert, die sie selbst nicht beantworten konnten oder durften.

„Was ist passiert? Wird Hogwarts angegriffen? Wo ist Professor Slughorn?“

„Hören Sie, wir können diesbezüglich keine Auskunft geben. Bleiben Sie hier und verhalten Sie sich ruhig. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit!“

„Was soll der Quatsch? Ihr müsst doch wissen, was passiert ist?!“, riefen einige Schüler zornig.

„Ich kann darüber keine Auskunft geben!“, wiederholte der Offizier energisch.

„Können oder wollen Sie nicht!?“

Der Offizier schwieg kurz und wechselte Blicke mit seinen Begleitern. Sie wussten, dass sie klar in der Unterzahl waren. Sollten sich die Schüler dazu entschließen sie zu überwinden und selbst nach dem rechten zu sehen, dann mussten sie beiseite treten und den Mob ziehen lassen. Das wiederrum käme Selbstmord gleich, wenn man bedachte wem sie unterstanden.

„Dieser Befehl kommt von ganz oben! Sollte einer von Ihnen dieser Anordnung zuwider handeln müssen sie alle mit härtester Bestrafung rechnen!“, rief der Offizier und wurde einmal mehr von wütenden Zwischenrufen unterbrochen, was dazu führte, dass beide Parteien dazu übergingen sich anzuschreien.

„DAS IST DOCH BULLSHIT!“

„ICH MACHE DIE BEFEHLE NICHT! ICH FÜHRE SIE NUR AUS! UND JETZT KOMMEN SIE ALLE WIEDER RUNTER!!!“

Severus beobachtete die Szenerie verschlafen aus seiner Sitzecke und stützte sich auf die Knie. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht und er hätte am Liebsten weitergeschlafen. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was eigentlich los war. Überhaupt keinen.  
Während sich ein Teil seiner Mitschüler noch heftig mit den Todessern über das Wie und Warum stritt kam Lucius auf ihn zu, der eine reichlich eingeschüchterte Narzissa an seiner Hand führte. Er setzte sich mit ihr neben Severus.

„Hast du eine Idee, was da los ist?“, fragte Lucius. „Für mich klang das nach einer Explosion.“

„Frag mich bloß nicht.“, meinte Severus.

„Was ist los, Sev? So viel habt ihr doch gar nicht getrunken!“, meinte Narzissa leider nicht unironisch.

Severus hätte ihr am liebsten eine gescheuert. Bevor sie zurück ins Schloss sind hatten er und Lucius noch einiges gekippt. Wahrlich Rosmertas Butterbier war alles andere als hochprozentig und man musste schon einige Flaschen trinken, um überhaupt betrunken zu werden. Und nun rächte sich der Alkohol mit dem schlimmsten Kater aller Zeiten. Das sonst so harmlose Butterbier hatte seine durchaus katastrophale Wirkung offenbart.

Severus wank gegenüber Narzissa ab. Und so warteten sie wieder einmal auf eine „offizielle Bestätigung“ von irgendetwas. Er bekam allerdings Magenkrämpfe, wenn er – insofern es sein Kater zuließ – daran dachte, dass Graysmiths Aktion gescheitert sein könnte und der Offizier nun zusammen mit Lily irgendwo im Wald verscharrt wurde. Immerhin war er beschattet worden. Und plötzlich hatte Severus Schuldgefühle. Was wenn es allein seine Schuld war, wenn sie getötet wurden?

Nein, an so etwas durfte er nicht denken! Nicht er hatte Menschen in den Tod geschickt! Nicht er hielt diesen Ort besetzt. Nicht er hatte ein Heer um sich gescharrt, welches nach geltendem Kriegsrecht dazu befugt war eigenmächtig, beim geringsten Verdacht auf Seperatismus das Todesurteil zu vollstrecken. Nein, nicht er war für die gewalttätigen Auswüchse der Todesser verantwortlich. Nicht er, sondern Greed.

Nach rund einer Stunde tauchte Professor Foleman im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf. Er war ein kräftiger, jedoch nicht korpulenter Mann Mitte Vierzig und er sah ähnlich verschlafen aus wie seine Schüler. Sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar stand ihm in alle Richtung ab. Er trug einen dunkelblauen Morgenmantel und dazu unpassende neongrüne Pantoffeln. Foleman war der Hauslehrer von Hufflepuff und unterrichtete Arithmatik.

Er tauschte einige Worte mit den Todessern und wandte sich schließlich an die Schüler.

„Ruhe! Ich bitte um Ruhe!“ Seine kräftige, rauhe Stimme schallte durch den Raum und wenige Sekunden später verstummten alle Anwesenden.

„Sir, was ist geschehen?“, fragte sofort jemand.

„Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat.“, antwortete Foleman kurz angebunden. „Sie begeben sich wieder in ihre Schlafsäle und bleiben dort. General Greed hat ein komplettes Ausgangsverbot für die nächsten 73 Stunden angeordnet. Versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Morgen früh wird der Direktor mit einer Stellungnahme vor die Schule treten. Bis dahin bleiben Sie hier. Es ist zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit. Für den Augenblick wird Lieutenant Havester die Kontrolle übernehmen.“

Foleman deudete auf den Offizier. „Sie werden seinen Anweisungen folgen und Fragen an ihn richten. Das wäre es für den Moment.“ Der Professor gähnte herzhaft und verließ den Raum.

„Okay …“, sagte der Offizier. „Ihr habt den Mann gehört. Zurück in eure Schlafsäle!“ Einige Schüler warfen ihm rebellische Blicke zu. „Tut, was ich sage und wir kommen gut miteinander aus. Wenn nicht, dann ist das euer Bier.“

Nur langsam löste sich die Versammlung im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Im Schlafsaal jedoch war nicht an Ruhe zu denken. Zwar lagen sie alle in ihren Betten, doch wurde noch lebhaft miteinander geredet.

Einzig Severus lag still da und hatte sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen. Sein Kater war keineswegs harmloser geworden.

\---------------------------

Der nächste Morgen begann beunruhigend normal. Wie immer standen die Schüler von Hogwarts zwischen sechs und sieben Uhr auf, um sich gegen halb acht in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück einzufinden.

Was dort jedoch jedem sofort auffiel war wie sehr die Reihen über Nacht gelichtet worden waren. Am Lehrertisch saß einzig Greed auf dem thronartigen Stuhl des Schulleiters, umringt von seiner Leibwache. Sein Blick schweifte durch die Halle und verweilte immer wieder bei den klaffenden Lücken an den Haustischen.

Niemand wusste, was in der Nacht geschehen war und so breitete sie sich abermals unter den Schülern aus; diese allesbeherrschende Angst vor dem was kommen mochte. Auch Severus wurde von dieser Angst beherrscht. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Hogwarts von alles und jedem verlassen wurde. Die Schule war seit Greeds Auftauchen zu einem dunklen und gottlosen Ort geworden und Severus fürchtete, dass diese Entwicklung noch lange nicht an ihr Ende gelangt war.

Während des Frühstücks herrschte eine erdrückende Stille bis sich Greed endlich erhob und vor sie trat.

„Ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit!“, rief der Schulleiter als müsse er irgendjemanden zur Ordnung rufen. Die meisten Schüler waren viel zu verängstigt, um auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben. „Ich weiß, dass viele von euch sicherlich mit Sorge auf die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zurückblicken und zu Recht fragen, was geschehen ist.“

Greed machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, um seine Worte verklingen zu lassen.

„Hogwarts wurde Opfer eines heimtückigen Angriffs des Orden des Phönix. Unsere glorreichen Truppen konnten diese brutale Attacke auf diese Einrichtung jedoch erfolgreich zurückschlagen. Die Attentäter bekamen dabei Hilfe von Innen; von Schülern wie Lehrern gleichermaßen! Diese Spione haben uns nicht nur angegriffen! Nein, sie haben uns verraten! Glaubt mir, wenn ich euch sage, dass keiner dieser Separatisten ungeschoren davon kommen wird! Wir werden sie aufspüren und sie einer nach dem anderen zur Strecke bringen! Ihr habt mein Wort!“ Greed machte eine ausschweifende Geste und klopfte sich mit der Faus auf die Brust.

„Des Weiteren möchte ich euch zu höchster Achtsamkeit aufrufen! Jede verdächtige Aktivität muss umgehend gemeldet werden! Wer schweigt, Speratisten hilft oder sie versteckt macht sich des Hochverrats schuldig und wird genauso hart bestraft wie ein Separatist selbst!“

Greed wartete die Reaktion der Schüler ab, doch niemand erhob das Wort.

„Nun, da das geklärt ist, möchte ich noch einige Veränderungen im Kollegium bekannt machen. Da die Professoren McGonnagal, Slughorn und Graysmith zusammen mit den Separatisten geflohen sind werden Professor Foleman und Tayman vorerst die Angelegenheiten der Häuser übernehmen. Professor Foleman für Ravenclaw und Slytherin und Professor Tayman für Hufflepuff und Gryffindor.“

Severus war irgendwie für einen Augenblick glücklich nicht Tayman als Hauslehrer bekommen zu haben. Der alte Kräuterkundler war ohnehin schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen, weil er „ständig alles wisse und mit seiner Besserwisserei den Unterricht störe“. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Tayman Slughorn hasste und es ihm daher ein Vergnügen bereitete dessen Lieblingsschüler zu quälen.

„Bis Ersatz für die weggefallenen Kollegen gefunden ist werden die Fächer Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ausfallen!“

Entrüstung machte sich auf den Gesichern aller Fünft- und Siebenklässler breit.

„Aber Sir!“, rief jemand hinein. „Unsere Prüfungen!“

„Tja, Ladies and Gentelman dann werden sie wohl etwas mehr in ihre Bücher schauen und sich weniger auf erklärungswütige Rektoren verlassen müssen.“, antwortete Greed kalt.  
Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz als sei nichts gewesen. Und obwohl die Aufmüpfigkeit einigen Schülern im Gesicht stand schwiegen sie. Niemand wollte schließlich bei einem Verhör enden.

So aßen sie in gespielter Ruhe und gingen anschließend wieder in ihre Quartiere. Der Unterricht würde spärlich werden ohne die drei großen Hauptfächer. Nachmittags hatten sie zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde bei Tayman und am Abend Astronomie bei „Professor Mercure“. Eigentlich hieß der arme Mann ja Marrellius Croft und war von Dumbledore einst nicht einmal in den Rang eines Professors erhoben worden, weil er ihn angeblich aus Askaban geholt hatte, um eine Art Gefallen einzulösen. „Professor Mercure“ nannten ihn die Schüler eigentlich nur, weil Mr Croft Stunden darauf verwenden konnte über die Sterne und allen voran Merkur zu schwärmen.

Auch die weiteren Wochentage sahen nicht besser aus. Vormittags Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, dann gen Nachmittag wieder etwas Käuterkunde. Durch die Ausgangssperren konnten sie sich nicht einmal die überschüssige Zeit auf dem Gelände verbringen. Bis Greed seine neuen Lehrer gefunden hatte würden hier wahrscheinlich alle einen Koller bekommen und dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

„Wie sollen wir unsere Prüfung schaffen?“, jammerte Lucius zum tausendsten Mal als sie auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum waren. „In einem Dreivierteljahr haben wir Abschlussprüfung! Aber niemanden, der mit uns den Stoff durchgeht!“

„Bis zum Sommer hat Greed doch bestimmt jemanden gefunden.“, antwortete Severus.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich einen Folterknecht.“

„Wenn dann müsste er schon drei Folterknechte finden.“, warf Severus ein.

„Mann, konnten die nicht noch bis Sommer warten bevor sie hier alles in die Luft jagen?!“

Severus konnte die Frustration seines Freundes ja verstehen, aber wenn er wieder einmal den restlichen Tag darauf verwenden wollte ihm die Ohren vollzuheulen würde er vermutlich noch zum Mörder werden.

Glücklicher Weise vertiefte sich Lucius im Gemeinschaftsraum in ein Gespräch mit Narzissa.  
Severus ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen und atmete tief.

Was zum Teufel sollte er tun? Hier sitzen bleiben und sich langweilen? Sich wieder in seine Bücher vergraben? Sich mal wieder in Selbstmitleid und Verschwörungstheorien ertränken? Oder gleich wieder ins Bett gehen und bis zum Unterricht schlafen?  
Die Antwort folgte auf dem Fuße.

„Sev.“ Es war Narzissa. Hand in Hand mit Lucius, der etwas verschämt drein sah. „Wir haben uns etwas überlegt …“

Severus bleckte die Zähne in grausiger Erwartung. Wenn die gute Zissia schon so anfing …

„Und zwar wegen der Prüfung. Du bist doch Klassenbester und ich und Lu und noch ein paar andere haben uns überlegt was wäre, wenn du uns etwas beibringt. Du bist ja ohnehin immer im Stoff voraus.“

Severus starrte die beiden an als seien sie verrückt geworden. Jetzt schon? Die ersten Anzeichen des Kollers und des nahenden Wahnsinns? Das ging ja alles viel schneller als er dachte.

„Nur damit ich euch richtig verstanden habe; ihr wollt, dass ich euch unterrichte? Als Lehrer?“

Narzissia nickte. Lucius hingegen hielt sich so dezent zurück wie es nur ein Malfoy tun konnte. Das heißt, er blieb im Hintergrund und tat so als sei er stumm und taub und am besten auch gleich noch blind.

„Das ist nicht euer ernst?“ Severus bemerkte gar nicht wie er aufsprang. „Ich … ich … ich …! Nein, das kann ich nicht machen!“

„Wieso nicht?“, fragte Narzissa mit ihrer üblichen Hartnäckigkeit. Oh, dieser verdammte blacksche Dickschädel!

„Wieso nicht?! Vielleicht weil ich der böse, grausame Schwarzmagier bin, der nachts Erstklässler frisst und ihre Kuscheltiere in blutrünstigen, satanischen Ritualen opfert?“

„Bitte erspar mir deinen Sarkasmus, Severus!“ Narzissa verschränkte die Arme.

„Außerdem, wie denkt ihr euch das? Wir haben eine totale Ausgangssperre falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte. Wie soll ich da irgendjemanden etwas beibringen?! Ganz davon abgesehen verlangt die Aufgabe eines Lehrers dann doch mehr Sensibilät als ich aufbieten kann.“

„Es ist auch deine Prüfung!“ Narzissa trat näher an ihn heran und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. Dabei fiel ihm das erste Mal so richtig auf, dass sie ihn tatsächlich um einige Zentimeter überragte.

Severus begann hysterisch zu lachen. Das war alles so bizarr. Greed pferchte sie ein, drohte ihnen mit einem qualvollen Tod und trotzdem galten ihre einzigen Sorgen ihren Zensuren?

„Lucius, jetzt sag doch auch mal was!“, forderte Severus seinen Freund auf. Lucius jedoch wurde immer kleiner, immer tauber, immer stummer und war wohl auch bereits einer vollendeten Blindheit anheim gefallen, was im Endeffekt bedeutete, dass er sich zunehmend in Luft verwandelte und Narzissa liebend gern den Vortritt ließ.

„Narzissa …“ Severus versuchte sich zu Sammeln. „… ich bitte dich, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen. Und wie soll das funktionieren? Ich kann hier niemanden unterrichten. Dazu braucht man Material, Equipment, Lehrräume! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr nur für euch sprecht. Habt ihr mal die anderen gefragt, was die davon halten?“

„Dieses Mal verkriechst du dich nicht in deinem Mäuseloch, Snape!“, sagte Narzissa. Severus blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Wie bitte?!

„Ich habe mit einigen Leuten aus der 7. Klasse gesprochen. Wir haben alle Angst. Vor dem General und davor was passiert, wenn er uns in seiner Ignoranz durch die Prüfungen rasseln lässt. Ich habe den anderen noch nicht erzählt wen ich für das Ganze einspannen will, aber du bist der Einzige, der mir einfiel.“

„Die werden mir doch gar nicht zuhören!“, protestierte Severus weiter. Er? Lehrer? Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Witz!

„Da hat wohl jemand noch etwas Selbstbewusstsein nötig, was?“, sagte Narzissa.

Severus warf das Handtuch und ließ sich in seinen Sessel zurückfallen. Es war eine absolut bescheuerte Idee, die Zissia da ausgeheckt hatte. Und ganz bestimmt war es nur ihre Idee gewesen! Lucius hatte sie wohl nur mitgeschleppt damit er ihr als menschliche Salzsäule beistand.

„Na gut. Na gut, wie du willst, aber ich prophezeie dir, dass das nicht gut enden wird!“

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du etwas für Wahrsagen übrig hast?“, entgegnete Narzissa bevor sie sich mit einem garstigen Siegerlächeln von ihm abwand.

Severus verfluchte sich jetzt schon dafür, dass er sich hatte für so ein Unternehmen breitschlagen lassen.

„Kopf hoch, Sev!“, sagte Lucius plötzlich, der offenbar all seine Handicaps wieder verloren hatte und ihm ermutigend auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Sag bloß du unterstützt den ganzen Scheiß!?“

„Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht gerne machst, aber wir können nicht auf Greed warten.“

Severus verschränkte die Arme, knurrte Flüche in sich hinein und rutschte den Sessel hinunter. Es passte ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Lucius den Vorschlag seiner Freundin unterstützte. Warum konnte er ihm nicht sagen, dass Narzissa nicht ganz auf der Höhe war, weil sie sich offenbar den Kopf an der Bettkante gestoßen hatte?

In den folgenden Stunden fügte sich Severus jedoch seinem ungewollten Schicksal und überlegte sich einen Plan, wann und wo sie ihr erstes Treffen abhalten konnten. Leider fiel ihm vorerst kein anderer Ort als die Jungenduschräume nach 23 Uhr ein. Die Ausgangssperren schränkte die Auswahl an freien Räumen immerhin erheblich ein. Und damit die anwesenden Damen sich nicht diskriminiert fühlten würden sie sich beim nächsten Mal eben in der Mädchendusche treffen. Insofern es ein nächstes Mal geben würde.

Ihr erstes Treffen hielten sie in der folgenden Nacht ab. Zu Severus’ Überraschung kamen alle Slytherins seines Jahrgangs, woraufhin es im Bad dann doch etwas eng wurde. Sie hockten sich auf den gefliesten Boden.

„Einige Leute?“, knurrte er Narzissa an.

„Einige ist eine undefinierte, ungenaue und sehr vage, relative Angabe, weshalb du dich eigentlich nicht beschweren kannst.“, antwortete sie trocken.

Severus erhob sich zögerlich, woraufhin sich die Blicke einige seiner Mitschüler verfinsterten.

„Ähm, Hi, …“, war zunächst alles, was er herausbrachte und daraufhin nochmals tief durchatmete. Das konnte ja nur in die Hose gehen! „Ich schätze, ihr wisst alle warum wir hier sind, oder?“

„Du hast uns nicht erzählt, dass er dein Lehrerersatz ist!“, sagte plötzlich ein Mädchen, das sich an einen der Spinde lehnte. Sie hieß, Laurie Stonefield und wirkte trotz ihrer ausgeprägten, weiblichen Formen recht maskulin.

Sie war ungeschminkt, trug bevorzugt lange, Sweatshirts und Jeans und hatte wahrlich überhaupt nichts für Kleider oder anderen Weiberkram übrig. Severus hatte sie bereits in der ersten Woche der 1. Klasse lieb gewonnen als sie ihm aufgrund einer Bemerkung bezüglich ihres schon damals eher männlich anmutenden Erscheinungsbilds eine Schüssel mit Schokopudding über dem Kopf ausleerte. Im Gegenzug hatte er ihr eine Woche später einen Eimer mit Einhorndung übergestülpt.

So gesehen war es also Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

„Ich bin hier, weil Narzissa mich gefragt hat. Wem das nicht passt, der kann ja gerne gehen.“

Laurie antwortete nichts, aber deutete dafür eine obszöne Geste mit der Hand an.

„Keiner?“, fragte Severus und blickte in die Runde. „Dann können wir ja anfangen.“ Er räusperte sich, um noch etwas Zeit zu schinden. „Da es General Greed augenblicklich nicht für besonders wichtig hält unsere Ausbildung zu gewährleisten will ich versuchen so viel zu helfen wie ich kann. Ich denke, wir sollte uns erst auf vorhandene Schwächen konzentrieren, bevor wir mit fortgeschrittenen Sachen weitermachen.“

„Hältst du uns etwa für dumm?“, fragte Felix McCann. Er war ein molliger Junge mit braunen Locken und einem immer etwas naiven Gesichtsausdruck. Er wusste, dass Felix keineswegs dumm war, aber dass ihn einige Leute dafür hielten.

„Nein, aber wenn man Defizite in den Grundlagen aufweist hat man es später umso schwerer. Ich denke, wir fangen am besten mit Verwandlung an. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würde wohl unvermeidbare Sachschäden mit sich bringen und für Zaubertränke haben wir wohl auch nicht genügend Platz.“

„Wir könnten die Kessel ins Waschbecken stellen und magisch beheizen.“, meldete sich der reichlich zu kurz geratene Josh Nimroy zu Wort, der es aufgrund seiner Körpergröße fertig brachte sich unter eines der Waschbecken zu zwängen.

Daran hatte Severus noch gar nicht gedacht, doch das löste das Problem nur Teilweise. In Zaubertränke ging es ja nicht nur ums Brauen selbst, sondern um chemische Versuchsreihen. Die erforderlichen Chemikalien und Zutaten konnte er sich immerhin nicht einfach aus dem Ärmel schütteln.

„Das hier ist eine Notlösung. Ich hoffe ja, dass die Ausgangssperre nicht ewig anhalten wird.“

Und damit hoffte Severus insgeheim auch darauf, dass sich Greed trotz aller Ignoranz mit dem Besetzen der freien Stellen beeilen würde. Er hatte nach wie vor keine Lust für womöglich den Rest des Jahres den Aushilfslehrer spielen zu müssen.

„Also fangen wir mit Verwandlung an.“, sagte Severus und ging mit seinen Schülern – Oh Gott, wie er es hasste das auch nur zu denken! – zunächst die Grundlagen der Verwandlungsmagie durch.

Dort gab es bei den einen oder anderen einige klaffende Löcher zu beseitigen. Es war schon erstaunlich wie wenig Verständnis von Magie Magier haben konnten, wenn es darauf ankam. Sein Unterricht dauerte bis knapp zwei Uhr morgens. Dann war er einfach zu müde, um immer und immer wieder das Selbe zu erklären. Dabei wäre ihm das eine oder andere Mal fast der Kragen geplatzt, weil er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, was so schwer daran war den Unterschied zwischen der Transformation biologischer und geologischer Materie zu verstehen. Er ging schließlich soweit es anhand von Atomen und Molekülen erklären zu wollen bis ihm jedoch einfiel, dass die meisten Magier – insofern sie nicht in einer halbblütigen Familie aufwuchsen – garantiert noch nie etwas davon gehört hatten.

Magie hatte ironischer Weise extrem fiel mit Mathematik, Physik und Chemie zutun. Sie war nichts Mythisches, sondern unterlag wie alles andere auch den Naturgesetzen. Es war eine unsichtbare Kraft, die über eine Art Auslöser im Gehirn fokusiert und verwendet werden konnte. Die materiellen Zusammenhänge – gerade in Verwandlung oder Zaubertränke – waren jedoch Naturwissenschaften pur. Man veränderte dabei die molekulare Zusammensetzung von lebenden oder festen Objekten. Das weitaus größere Mysterium war woher die enorme Energie kam, die diese Prozesse auslösen konnte. Die stoffliche Struktur eines Lebewesens zu verändern war etwas wahrhaft unglaubliches. Es gab Theorien darüber, dass Magier bei der Anwendung von Zaubern, Bannen oder Flüchen die benötigte Energie aus ihrem Umfeld herauszogen. Die gesamte Umwelt eines Menschen war von energetischen Strömen umgeben. Elektrizität, Magnetismus oder niedrig- und hochfrequente Wellen von Licht und Geräuschen, die einem Menschen seine Sinne ermöglichten. Ähnlich war es mit der magischen Energie. Man konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie war da und nahm direkten Einfluss auf ihre Umwelt sobald ein Magier sie über sein Gehirn und ein Fokusierungsmittel angezapft hat. Sobald das geschieht entzieht man Energie aus der Umwelt, um sie für sich selbst zu nutzen. So weit so gut.

Das wirkliche Problem war eher, dass niemand so recht wusste wie magische Energie reproduziert wird. Die einen meinen, dass der menschliche Körper seine eigene, magische Energie während des Schlafes regenerierte oder er sie einfach, ähnlich wie die körpereigene Elektrizität, innerhalb des Körpers selbst produziert. Andere hingegen meinen, dass diese Energie hauptsächlich vom Planeten selbst und weniger von Lebewesen abgegeben wird und Magier somit der Erde Energie entziehen. Und wieder ganz andere sind überzeugt, dass die Magie ein Teil eines spirituellen Energiespektrums ist und daher nur am Rande von der Naturwissenschaft erfasst werden kann.

Trotz aller Theorien und umstrittenen Untersuchungen war Magie dennoch einfach zu verstehen. Das Muster wie sie verwendet wurde war wie das Einatmen von Luft. Man entzieht seiner Atmosphäre den lebenswichtigen Stoff, um diesen für sich selbst zu nutzen und in Kraft für das Getriebe umzuwandeln.

Sicher, in den meisten Schulbüchern war das völlig umständlich erklärt, weil man tunlichst irgendwelche Vergleiche zu Muggelwissenschaften vermeiden wollte. Das wäre ja schließlich noch schöner, wenn man plötzlich eingestehen müsste, dass die von Muggeln ergründeten Naturwissenschaften auch das Leben von Magiern beeinflussten. Wäre es nach den Leuten im Ministerium gegangen, dann würde man wohl selbst die Gesetzmäßigkeiten von Gravitation und Schwerkraft leugnen. Eben aus Prinzip heraus. Selbst wenn man eine Minute später die Treppe herunter fällt und sich dabei sämtliche Knochen bricht.

Als Severus später im Bett lag lehnte sich Lucius zu ihm hinüber.

„Du bis kein schlechter Lehrer. Vielleicht solltest du das nach dem Dienst als Job in Betracht ziehen“

„Pff.“, machte Severus und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Das sagst du bloß, um mich zu ärgern.“

„Nein, ehrlich …“

„Ach, halt die Klappe! Ich bin froh, wenn ich das hier nicht länger als nötig machen muss. Da hat mir deine Geliebte ja was Tolles eingebrockt!“

„Jetzt sei nicht so!“, erwiderte Lucius fast einwenig gekränkt. „Du hast dich heute doch ganz gut geschlagen.“

Severus winkte ab und rollte sich ein. Er wollte kein Wort mehr davon hören! Lehrer! Er! Seine Nerven waren nach dieser einen Nacht ohnehin nicht mehr die besten. Er hatte sich manchmal wirklich beherrschen müssen nicht irgendetwas Fieses zu sagen, wenn ihm wieder einmal Dinge gefragt wurden, die er erst fünf Minuten vorher lang und breit erklärt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran, so etwas vielleicht über Monate oder gar Jahre und Jahrzehnte hinweg zu machen wurde ihm ganz schlecht! Da konnte er plötzlich nachvollziehen warum so viele Lehrer so schlechte Laune hatten.

\---------------------------

Nach den von Greed angekündigten drei Tagen wurde die Ausgangssperre aufgehoben, doch die ihm unterstehenden Männer waren dennoch nervös genug. An den Eingängen zum Schloss waren nun Trupps stationiert worden, die regelmäßig ihre Taschen kontrollierten und verdächtige Gegenstände konfiszierten. Dabei war gern alles verdächtig, was auch nur im Entferntesten zweckentfremdet werden konnte. Und das wiederum hieß, dass die Todesser ihnen manchmal selbst Stifte abnahmen. Andererseits konnte Severus es verstehen. Er hatte schon das eine oder andere Mal einen Bleistift im Nacken stecken gehabt, weil irgendjemand in der Pause meinte Slytherins erdolchen zu müssen.

Davon abgesehen hatte sich jedoch nicht viel seit dem Anschlag geändert. Ihr Unterricht fiel in den nächsten Wochen weiterhin kontinuierlich aus, weshalb er sich in der Woche mehrmals als Aushilfslehrer betätigen musste. Dank der aufgehobenen Ausgangssperre mussten sie ihre Treffen allerdings nicht mehr in der Dusche abhalten, weshalb er nun auch Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste auf den Plan rufen konnte. Zaubertränke war allerdings immer noch ein Problem. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil sich herausstellte, dass Slughorn auf seiner Flucht offenbar sämtliche Schlüssel zu den Unterrichtsräumen in den Kerkern hatte mitgehen lassen. Schließlich versuchte es Severus mit verschiedenen Öffnungszaubern und ganz zum Schluss mit purer Gewalt, doch die alte Eichentür erwies sich als stabiler als erwartet. Das wiederrum bescherte Severus einen verstauchten Fuß, da die Tür bei seinem Versuch sie einfach einzutreten keineswegs nachgab.

Im Film sah so was irgendwie immer viel einfacher aus als es war. Und all die Fernsehcops verknacksten sich in der Regel auch nie sämtliche Gelenke, wenn sie allerhand verdächtige Türen auftraten.

Er humpelte schließlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück wo er sein geschwollenes Gelenk betrachtete.

„Das sollte sich mal jemand ansehen.“, sagte Narzissa als sie ihn beobachtete.

„Das ist nur halb so schlimm.“

„Ach wirklich?“ Narzissa schlug ihn mit der Hand auf den Fuß woraufhin er einen grauenerfüllten Schrei ausstieß.

„Schmerzhaft?“

„Mach das noch mal und du hast Schmerzen!“, giftete Severus und sog eine Socke wieder vorsichtig über den Fuß. „Außerdem, was interessiert es dich, ob ich mich selbst verstümmle oder nicht!?“

„Du musst uns schließlich noch etwas beibringen.“

Severus fletschte die Zähne und es hätte wahrlich nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte angefangen zu knurren. Narzissa nutzte jede Gelegenheit, um ihn klar zu machen warum er sich gar keinen Grund aus den Fingern saugen braucht, um nicht mehr den Nachhilfslehrer spielen zu müssen. Er hasste es, dass sie ihn so gut im Griff zu haben schien. Dieses Weib …!

So sehr er Narzissa verfluchte, so schnell wurde ihm auch klar, dass er doch noch einen Abstecher zu Madam Pomfrey unternehmen musste.

Und so humpelte er bei jedem Schritt vor Schmerz fluchend die Treppen hinauf zum Krankensaal. Wahrscheinlich würde ihm Pomfrey wieder eine Rede reden, dass er gefälligst mehr auf sich achten sollte. Sei es drum! Er ließ ihre ewigen Ansprachen des ewigen, vorwurfsvollen Mitleids für seine ständigen Selbstverstümmlungen nun schon seit sieben Jahren über sich ergehen. Da kam es auf einmal mehr auch nicht drauf an.

„Wissen Sie, man könnte glauben Sie seien Quidditschspieler, so oft wie Sie hier sitzen.“, bemerkte die Krankenschwester als sie seinen Fuß untersuchte. „Ich fürchte das Gelenk ist gebrochen. Sagen Sie mir wie Sie das jetzt wieder geschafft haben?“

„Habe ich schon erwähnt wie viel Unfallrisiko diese witzlosen, stufenlosen Treppen bieten?“, entgegnete Severus trocken.

„Ist es nicht seltsam, Mr Snape. Fast immer wenn Sie bei mir sitzen sind angeblich unsere Treppen schuld.“, stichelte Pomfrey.

„Tja, da sieht man erstmal wie gefährlich die doch sind. Vielleicht sollte Hogwarts auf ein stinknormales Treppenhaus umrüsten?“

„Diese Treppen gibt es schon seit über 1000 Jahren.“, kommentierte die Krankenschwester seinen pflegelhaften Vorschlag.

„Ah, ich vergaß: die Jahrhunderte alte Tradition des Knochenbrechens.“

„Wissen Sie, dass Sie der Einzige sind, der so vehement gegen unsere Treppen wettert?“  
„Da sehen Sie mal wie traumatisiert ich bereits bin.“, sagte Severus und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. Das hätte sonst alles verdorben.

Pomfrey verpasste ihm einen Verband und ein Glas Skelewachs, das er so schnell wie nur möglich hinunterkippte. Im Grunde war das Zeug wie hochprozentiger Alkohol. Je weniger Kontakt es mit den Geschmacksnerven hatte desto besser.

Der Fuß heilte zwar nicht so schnell wie erwartet, aber dennoch schnell genug damit Severus wieder den Lehrer spielen konnte. Obwohl er sich seinem Schicksal gefügt hatte gefiel ihm das Unterrichten zu keiner Minute. Das einzig positive daran war, dass die Tage schneller vergingen und er nicht so viel Zeit damit verbringen konnte seinen düsteren Gedanken hinterher zu hängen.

Und so dauerte es auch nicht lang bis der erste Schnee fiel und Weihnachten immer näher rückte. Für Severus würde das wohl eines der deprimierendensten Weihnachten aller Zeiten werden. Nach Hause konnte und wollte er nicht mehr, denn er pflegte sein Wort zu halten. Beim Gedanken an Jennifer und wie sehr er sich in den tiefen seines Herzens nach ihr sehnte krampfte sich zwar sein Magen zusammen, doch er musste sich zusammenreisen. Severus hatte sie schließlich nicht verlassen, weil er sie nicht liebte, sondern gerade deshalb weil er es tat. So nahm er sich zusammen und trug sich in die Liste derjenigen ein, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Die meisten Schüler fuhren über die Feiertage zu ihren Eltern und entsprechend kurz war die Liste auch. Aus dem Haus Slytherin blieben sogar nur drei Mann. Severus, ein Erstklässler namens Jim Pie und Laurie Stonefield. Er würde Laurie wohl besser aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hatte einen Dickschädel, der dem seinen in nichts nachstand und das hatte sie ihn auch jedes Mal, wenn sie versammelt waren spüren lassen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie eine der wenigen muggelstämmigen Slytherins war und allein diese Tatsache hatte zu ihrem Außenseiterdasein beigetragen. Sie hatte sich seit jeher gegen ihre reinblütigen Mitschüler durchsetzen müssen. Manchmal bewunderte Severus sie schon einwenig, was natürlich nichts an ihrer durchaus abträglichen Beziehung änderte. Laurie nutzte jede noch so kleine Gelegenheit, um ihm eins überzubraten. Egal ob nun verbal oder physisch.

Am Sonntag vor Ferienbeginn verabschiedete er Lucius und Narzissa am Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Sie sagten sich ein paar nette, mechanische Worte zum Abschied und sah dem abfahrenden Zug mit einem seltsamen Gefühl hinterher. Er war noch nie über die Ferien im fast leeren Hogwarts geblieben und es breitete sich in ihm eine merkwürdige Wehmut aus.  
Er, allein mit Laurie Stonefield und ein paar hundert Todessern; das konnte ja bloß heiter werden.

Severus zog seinen grünen Slytherinschal enger und stampfte durch den Schnee in Richtung einer kleinen Hütte, die hinter dem Bahnhof stand. Es war eine Art Kiosk in dem ein alter Mann saß, der gerade den Tagespropheten studierte. Er war in einen dicken Anorak, Pudelmütze, Schal und Handschuhe gekleidet. Auf seiner knochrigen Nase saß eine schiefe Drahtbrille, deren Gläser durch den heißen Dampf seines Tees, den er vor sich auf der Teke stehen hatte regelmäßig beschlugen.

„Marlbaro?“, fragte der Mann, kaum dass er Severus erblickte.

„Haben Sie noch welche?“

„Ein paar. Greeds Bande hat offenbar nichts Besseres zutun als mir die Bestände wegzurauchen.“

„Das wird die Tabakindustrie sicherlich freuen.“, meinte Severus.

„Aber mich nicht! Sag’s niemanden weiter; aber Greed scheint wohl einige Probleme bei der Vorsorgung seiner Leute mit Nachschub zu haben. Die kommen immer öfter ins Dorf und plündern die Läden regelrecht. Manchmal können die nicht einmal richtig bezahlen.“

„Tja, ich kann, Mr Krawalsky. Zwei Schachteln.“

Der Mann gab ihm die Zigaretten und Severus gab ihm das Geld.

„Wie kommt’s denn, dass du hier bleibst?“, fragte Mr Krawalsky schließlich.

„Ich möchte einwenig für mich sein.“

„Zu Weihnachten sollte man doch bei seiner Familie sein.“

„Wenn man eine hat, Mr Krawalsky. Wenn man eine hat.“, antwortete Severus und verabschiedete sich. Der alte Mann sah ihn nachdenklich hinterher. 

\---------------------------

Hogwarts entpuppte sich als ein seltsamer Ort, so leer und verlassen wie er nun war. Ohne die lärmenden Schülerscharen fehlte etwas Elementares in den altehrwürdigen Hallen des Schlosses. Trotz der Todesser, die durchs Schloss und auf den Ländereien patrouillierten waren die Tage und Nächte von einer gespenstischen Ruhe. So ruhig, dass Severus das Gemäuer atmen hören konnte, wenn der Wind es angriff.

Tags über wanderte er über die Ländereien und genoss diese Ruhe einfach nur. Es hatte etwas Beruhigendes den Wellen am Ufer des nicht ganz gefrorenen Sees zu lauschen, zu hören welche Laute der Wind aus dem Umland herantrug. Severus gewöhnte sich sehr schnell an die Leere des Schlosses und daran mit niemandem den Schlafsaal teilen zu müssen. Das wiederum sorgte dafür, dass er sich beim Einschlafen manchmal unwillkürlich flüstern hörte: „Gute Nacht, Jenny.“

An Heilig Abend saß er im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah zu wie Laurie mit dem elfjährigen Jim eine Partie Zauberschach nach der anderen spielte. Dabei entpuppte sich der Knirps als ausgebuffter Stratege, der seine Gegenspielerin gehörig ins Schwitzen brachte.

Auf der Lehne von Severus’ Sessel saß Leonidas. Tobias hatte ihm eine Karte und einen Brief geschickt. Die Karte war verzaubert worden und der darauf zu sehende Weihnachtsmann sprang herzhaft in die Esse, blieb dann jedoch stecken und wurde von einem Rentier mit den Zähnen am Fuß herausgezogen. Das Ganze trug eindeutig die Handschrift von Tante Josephine. Sie machte diese verzauberten Karten meist selbst. Darin waren die Glückwünsche der halben Verwandtschaft enthalten. Der Brief jedoch stammte von seinem Vater.

Frohe Weihnachten Severus,

ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du hast die Karte und diesen Brief erhalten. Leonidas ist mittlerweile nicht mehr der Jüngste und verfehlt neuerdings ab und an sein Ziel.

Ich möchte dir nicht erneut sagen, dass mir das Vergangene Leid tut. Ich denke, es bringt nichts sich zu entschuldigen wo wir doch beide wissen, dass du diesen Brief ohnehin nicht beantworten wirst. Ich kann nur um dein Verständnis für meine Entscheidungen bitten.  
Aber ich habe diesen Brief nicht geschrieben, um alte Wunder aufzureisen. Wenn ich das getan haben sollte, dann tut es mir aufrichtig Leid.  
Ich möchte dir nur miteilen, dass ich und Sandra im Frühjahr heiraten werden. Du bist herzlich zur Hochzeit eingeladen, ob du kommst überlasse ich dir, aber ich hoffe es sehr. Wir würden uns alle sehr freuen dich wieder zu sehen.

Liebe Grüße,  
dein Vater Tobias

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Eine Hochzeit auf der er so tun müsste asl würde er sich unglaublich für seinen Vater freuen. Das tat er definitiv nicht! Er akzeptierte seine Entscheidung, aber er würde diese Fremde nie als Mutter sehen und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran sie näher kennen zu lernen. Seine Mutter war tot. Unwiderruflich! Diesen Platz konnte keine Fremde ersetzen und sei sein Vater noch so sehr in sie verliebt.

Zurückzukehren wäre ohnehin falsch. Er würde seine Verwandtschaft unnötig in Gefahr bringen und wahrscheinlich könnte er sich dann nicht zurückhalten und würde Jennifer besuchen. Nein, er musste hier bleiben. Die Welt der Muggel war nicht mehr die seine. Dafür hatte das Ministerium schon gesorgt – wenn auch indirekt.

Severus steckte den Brief und die Karte weg. Er spielte einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken sie am besten gleich in den Kamin zu werfen, um mögliche Beweise zu vernichten, doch er behielt sie. Dafür begab er sich nach oben in den Schlafsaal und griff zu Tinte und Papier. Er wusste nicht genau warum er es tat. Vielleicht weil er irgendjemanden wissen lassen wollte wie es ihm ging.

Frohe Weihnachten Jennifer,

ich weiß, dass als wir uns getrennt haben ich eigentlich restlos verschwinden wollte. Und obwohl ich glaube, dass dieser Brief dich in Gefahr bringt werde ich ihn schreiben. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest.  
Die Welt ist ein kalter Ort und er wird immer kälter. Du gibst mir wärme. Als einziger Mensch, den ich kenne.  
Ich habe in den letzten Monaten viele Menschen verloren und einer davon war ein guter Freund. Es ist gut möglich, dass du erst in Monaten vielleicht auch Jahren wieder etwas von mir hörst. Die Lage hier ist sehr angespannt. Es gab einen Anschlag und ich weiß nicht wie es weitergeht. In 6 Monaten habe ich meine Prüfungen und anschließend wartet der Militärdienst auf mich. Ich weiß nicht was danach kommt. Ich weiß nicht wohin ich gehe. Aber ich möchte dir aus ganzem Herzen sagen, dass ich dich liebe.

In Liebe,  
Severus

Er saß einen Augenblick über dem Brief und überlegte seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und ihn zu pulverisieren. Das war doch verrückt! Er hatte sich von ihr und allen Menschen, die er außerhalb von Hogwarts hatte getrennt, um sie außer Gefahr zu bringen. Seit einem halben Jahr hatte er mit niemandem mehr auch nur eine Eule gewechselt und nun wollte er plötzlich wieder reden? Warum? Er wusste es nicht. Vielleicht machte ihn die Angst vor Greed langsam wahnsinnig. Gott, wie er diesen Mann hasste! Wie er dieses Gefängnis von Schule hasste! Etwas anderes war Hogwarts mittlerweile nicht mehr.

Severus holte sein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und verbrannte das Papier. Er ließ es auf den steinernen Boden fallen und sah zu wie es sich leise in den kleinen Flammen zusammenrollte und seine Worte auslöschte. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf behalten. Und Liebesbriefe waren bloß ein Restprodukt seiner Sehnsucht nach Jennifer. Das Letzte, was er wollte war sie in derartig emotionaler Sülze zu ertränken. Es musste an Weihnachten liegen. Jenen Feiertagen im Jahr, an denen jeder Mensch zu gern sentimentalen Schrott produzierte.

Nein, er würde schweigen und seinen Weg fernab der Menschen einschlagen, die er liebte. Er würde den Todessern keine Gelegenheit geben sich nach seiner Mutter auch noch den Rest seiner Familie und Freunde zu holen. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Severus ging wieder hinunter zu den anderen. Laurie weigerte sich gerade vehement mit Jim noch eine weitere Runde Zauberschach zu spielen. Offenbar hatte auch sie gelernt, wann es besser war aufzugeben.


	32. The Ministry Wants You!

Dieser Winter war einer der schlimmsten, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Pro Tag fielen fast 30 Zentimeter Schnee und Sturm brauste über das Land und wehte innerhalb von Minuten alle zuvor freigeschaufelten Wege wieder zu. Die Todesser hatten fast den ganzen Tag damit zutun ihre Anlagen vom Schnee zu befreien und wurden mehr als offensichtlich von Tag zu Tag missmutiger.

Der Winter machte ihnen allen zu schaffen und Severus war direkt froh in der Schule zu sein, auch wenn es in den Kerkern vor allem nachts so kalt wurde, dass er sich mit mehreren Pullovern übereinander ins Bett legen musste. Wenn er abends von den Mauern hinunter zur Befestigungsanlage blickte sah er Greeds Männer oft an den Feuerstellen zusammenstehen. Über Weihnachten hatte er auch gesehen wie sie dort unten immer wieder mit Branntwein abgefüllt gestanden hatten und heiter allerhand Weihnachtslieder sangen – auch wenn bei einigen der Männer das Wort grölen wohl besser gepasst hätte. Manche von ihnen trugen an den Feiertagen auch anstatt ihrer Helme rote Zipfelmützen und bewarfen vorbeigehende Schüler mit Schneebällen.

Severus glaubte die Todesser noch nie so gut gelaunt erlebt zu haben wie an diesen drei Tagen des Weihnachtsfestes. Danach waren viele von ihnen jedoch sehr schnell wieder die alten.

Severus hingegen verbrachte die Feiertage vor allem damit für seine Prüfungen zu lernen und so zu tun als ob ihm das ganze Fest der Liebe am Arsch vorbei ginge. Das Problem war jedoch, dass er seitdem er den Brief von Tobias bekommen hatte immer öfter mit den Gedanken bei den Menschen hing, die er verlassen hatte. Er fragte sich oft wie es Jennifer wohl ging, wie seine Familie wohl ohne ihn zu recht kam und wie sie ohne ihn gefeiert hatten. Schuldgefühle beschlichen ihn und er hätte an manchen Tagen seine Entscheidung wohl nur zu gern rückgängig gemacht, aber dennoch blieb er hart und versuchte sich nicht von seinen eigenen Zweifeln zermürben zu lassen.

„He, Severus …“, sagte der kleine Jim am Abend von Silvester unvermittelt zu ihm. Er saß schweigend in seinem Sessel und hatte sich gerade in ein Buch über die Satyrenkriege im 13. Jahrhundert vertieft, weshalb er sie zunächst gar nicht bemerkte.

„Was ist?“, grummelte Severus.

„Kann ich dir ein Geheimnis erzählen?“

Severus sah auf und musterte den Jungen skeptisch.

„Was für eine Art Geheimnis?“

„Die Art für die einen das Ministerium abholt.“, flüsterte Jim nun.

„Warum sollte solch ein Geheimnis bei mir sicher sein?“

„Weil du auch mit Mr Graysmith zusammen warst. So wie ich.“

Severus wurde hellhörig. Dieser Knirps wollte ihm erzählen, dass er auch mit Victor Graysmith zutun hatte – und zwar in höchst konspirativer Weise?

„Nicht hier!“, sagte er unverzüglich und sah zu Laurie hinüber. „Bereden wir das an einem stillen Ort.“

Und so ging er mit dem kleinen Jim im Schlepptau zum erstbesten, stillen Ort, der ihm einfiel: die Jungendusche.

„Was hat so ein Winzling wie du mit jemanden wie Graysmith zu schaffen?“, fragte Severus unverzüglich, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Greed hat nicht alle Muggelstämmigen erwischt. Laurie und ich haben einen gefälschten Blutstatus. Graysmith hat einigen von uns einen versorgen können, bevor die Todesser uns aussortiert haben. Wir sind sozusagen illegal in Hogwarts.“, sagte Jim.

Severus zerbrach sich daraufhin den Kopf darüber wie man einen Blutstatus fälschen konnte. Das war unmöglich – zumindest rein theoretisch.

„Und was willst du von mir?“, fragte er Jim.

„Die Magische Garde hat an Heilig Abend das Haus meiner Eltern gestürmt und sie mitgenommen. Du scheinst mir vertrauenswürdig.“

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“

„Kannst du …“ Die Ohren des Jungen färbten sich rot und er begann sich zieren wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. „Kannst du … auf mich aufpassen? Ich habe Angst, dass sie es herausfinden.“

„Und was soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach tun? Eine ganze Brigade Todesser über den Haufen fluchen?“, fragte Severus gereizt.

Er konnte den Knirps ja irgendwo verstehen. Er hatte Angst, so wie die meisten Leute, aber Severus konnte nicht auf ihn aufpassen. Das ging nicht! Nicht an diesem Ort.  
Er konnte sehen wie Jims Augen sich mit Tränen füllten.

„Es geht nicht.“, sagte Severus zu ihm und der verzweifelte Blick des Jungen versetzte ihm einen Stich in die Eingeweide. „Hör mal, ich kann dich nicht beschützen. Wir sind sechs Jahrgänge auseinander. Es geht einfach nicht!“

„Der General wird uns alle töten, oder?“ Nun begann Jim wirklich zu weinen.

„Nein, nein, nein, wird er nicht.“, sagte Severus weniger aus Überzeugung, sondern mehr aus Reflex. Er wusste nicht genau wie es geschah und was ihn dazu brachte, doch er hockte sich vor Jim hin und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Es ist nicht fair, überhaupt nicht fair.“, sagte Severus und war sich für einen Augenblick nicht sicher, ob er das Schicksal des Jungen oder sein eigenes meinte. „Okay, hör auf zu weinen, klar? Das bringt auch nichts!“

Jim wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel seines Pullovers aus den Augen und nickte.

„Gut, jetzt wasch dich. Ich will nicht, dass es aussieht als hätte ich dir was getan. Ich warte dann draußen.“, sagte Severus und ging wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ein Funken Mitleid rührte sich in seinem Inneren, doch er verdrängte es zielstrebig. Er konnte dem jungen nicht helfen. Sie waren alle auf sich allein gestellt in diesen Zeiten. Alle waren sie allein – und niemand konnte das ändern.

Zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum sah Severus auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz vor 23 Uhr. Noch knapp eine Stunde und die Lehrer würden im Schlosshof das alljährliche Feuerwerk loslassen. Er hatte es zwar noch nie live erlebt, doch angeblich sollte es gigantisch sein.

Severus zog sich seinen dicken Hogwartspullover und seine Lederjacke an, schnappte sich seine Zigaretten und ging hinaus. Er stellte sich auf eine der Burgmauern über dem Hof und zündete sich eine an.

„He, Junge, was machst du hier?“, fragte einer der Schlosswächter. Er war noch jung. Wenn überhaupt hatte er gerade einmal die Zwanzig überschritten.

„Ich warte auf das Neujahr.“, antwortete Severus ruhig.

„Neujahr? Das ist aber noch ’ne Weile hin. Bis dahin hast du dir sämtliche Körperteile hier draußen abgefroren! Mach, dass du rein ins Warme kommst!“

„Drinnen ist es auch nicht um so vieles wärmer, Sir. Wollen Sie eine?“, sagte Severus und bot dem Todesser eine Zigarette an.

„Was sind’n das für welche?“

„Marlbaro.“

„Bäh, ich rauche nur Lucky Strike. Außerdem hat meine Schicht gerade erst begonnen.“

„Verstehe. Und? Wie ist denn eine Schicht als Schlosswächter so?“, fragte Severus und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer.

„Langweilig. Hier passiert ohnehin nie was. Ich wäre lieber bei meinen Kameraden an der Südfront und würde den Sharad-Akamern die Hölle heiß machen.“, sagte der Mann frustriert.  
„Lieber das als in diesem öden Schloss dahinzuvegetieren.“

„Da sind wir ja schon zwei.“, meinte Severus. „Ich dachte allerdings immer, dass Sharad Akam nicht angegriffen wird.“

„Wird es auch nicht, zumindest nicht offiziell. Aber unsere Truppen in Kasachstan werden immer wieder in Scharmützel mit den Russen verwickelt. Aufständige Clans, die von Akam aus unterstützt werden. Für die meisten von uns ist das eine Front. Würden sie den Garnisonen endlich den Marschbefehl erteilen, dann wäre ich der erste, der sich freiwillig versetzen lassen würde. Diese Schweine haben gute Kumpels von mir auf dem Gewissen.“

„Und warum marschiert ihr nicht?“, fragte Severus.

„Keine Ahnung, Junge. Wenn du mich fragst lässt sich der Dunkle Lord von den falschen Leuten beraten. Jemand wie General Greed würde Sharad Akam innerhalb weniger Monate einnehmen, aber nein, die lassen uns hier vergammeln!“, schimpfte der Todesser nun ganz offen.

„Ich dachte, Akam sei uns haushoch überlegen.“

„Die mögen mehr Männer haben, aber wenn du mich fragst haben wir das bessere Equipment.“ Der Wächter lehnte sich nun ebenfalls gegen die Mauer. „Könnte ich vielleicht doch eine von deinen Kippen haben? Es ist Silvester und hab’ echt keinen Bock auf meine Schicht.“

„Können Sie dafür nicht bestraft werden?“, fragte Severus reichte dem Mann eine Zigarette.

„Der General ist nur halb so grausam wie sein Ruf, glaub mir. Die kürzen mir höchstwahrscheinlich den Sold.“ Der Mann zündete sich seine Zigarette mit seinem Zauberstab an. „Immerhin bin nicht so ein Überläuferschwein wie Graysmith.“ Er machte eine Pause. „Sag, hast du mal einen T-18 im Einsatz gesehen?“

„Einen was?“, fragte Severus.

„Ein T-18. Ein Drachenjäger. Das sind diese irren Piloten, die mit Drachen ins Gefecht fliegen. Absolut hammerharte Typen. Die fliegen meist kleine, wendige Drachen wie Walisische Grünlinge damit die auf den Radarschirmen der Muggel nicht auftauchen. Ich hatte mich mal für den Job beworben, aber ich bin nicht durch die Tests gekommen.“

„Ich wette da muss man einen festen Magen haben.“, meinte Severus dazu.

Ihm reichte schon der Gedanke mit einem Besen fliegen zu müssen, aber die bloße Vorstellung auf dem Rücken eines Drachen zu sitzen ließ ihn ganz schwindelig werden.

„Oh ja, genau deshalb bin ich nicht durch die Qualifikation gekommen. Ich habe nichts gegen Höhen, bin ja schließlich auch gut mit Besen, aber einen Drachen zu fliegen ist schon etwas völlig anderes. Hab mich deshalb noch bei einem TS-15er-Schwardron beworben.“

„Und womit fliegen die?“, fragte Severus.

„Hippengreifen. Wenn die mich nehmen bin ich endlich weg von diesem stinklangweiligen Job.“

„Geroff, was machst du da?“, fragte plötzlich eine strenge Stimme. Sie gehörte einem Schlosswächter, der Offizierstreifen auf seinem Helm trug.

„Ich unterhalte mich nur einwenig.“

„Mach, dass du zurück auf deinen Posten kommst!“, rief der Wächter zornig.

„Sergant, es ist Silvester!“

„Ja, ist es!“, stellte der Offizier trocken fest. „Aber ich werde nicht auch noch deine Schicht übernehmen, nur weil du wieder den Dienst verweigerst!“

„Ich verweigere doch nichts …“

„Dann führst du deine Schicht eben nicht präzise aus!“, zeterte der Offizier. „Komm jetzt, sonst trete ich dir für Major Blackwell persönlich in deinen faulen Arsch!“

„Na, war schön mit dir, Junge.“, verabschiedete sich der Schlosswächter schließlich von Severus und eilte seinem Vorgesetzten fluchend hinterher.

Im selben Augenblick zischten Dutzende Raketen an ihm vorbei gen Himmel. Sie explodierten in einem grün-roten-goldenen Funkenmeer und bildeten die Jahreszahl 1979. Nach einer kurzen Pause zischten weitere Rakten in den Himmel und tauchten ihn in gewaltige, grellbunt explodierende Sternenschnuppen. Das magische Feuerwerk bildete dabei immer wieder wundersame Formen, Tiere und zum Schluss schließlich einen lebensgroßen Drachen, der um die Türme von Hogwarts flog und seinen funkensprühenden Feueratmen in den Himmel stieß.

Eines musste man Professor Flitwick lassen; er beherrschte sein Handwerk wie kaum ein anderer. Severus beobachtete den Himmel bis der funkelnde Feuerwerksdrache seine Wirkung verlor und die Sternenschnuppen schließlich vom Wind davongetragen wurden. Anschließend machte er sich wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dabei kam er an einer Gruppe angeheiterter Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws vorbei. Einer von ihnen klopfte Severus gut gelaunt auf die Schulter und rief: „Frohes, neues Jahr!“

Ihm persönlich war allerdings nicht wirklich nach Feiern zumute. Ihm gingen der kleine Jim und die Kriegsfreude des Todessers durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er wollte nicht in den Krieg ziehen. Alles wollte er, bloß das nicht.

Frustriert ließ er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum schließlich auf sein Bett sinken. Es schien kein Entrinnen zu geben. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb war zu fliehen. Das war allerdings ein Himmelfahrtskommando. Jason, Lily, Graysmith – wie vielen hatte die Flucht wohl das Leben gekostet? Wie viele von denen er nie etwas erfahren würde hatten bereits versucht dieser Hölle zu entkommen?

Severus raufte sich das Haar und hätte am liebsten angefangen zu weinen. Doch er unterdrückte den Drang hartnäckig und legte sich hin.

\---------------------------

Als sich Hogwarts in der ersten Januarwoche langsam wieder mit Menschen füllte versuchte Severus möglichst wenig zu denken. Überhaupt zu denken, woran auch immer. Mechanisch ging er durch den Tag und blieb wortkarg. Seine Laune verschlechtere sich zudem zunehmend als Greed während seiner Neujahrsrede ihnen ihre neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung und Zaubertränke vorstellte. Wie befürchtet hatte der General die Posten ausschließlich mit seinen Männern besetzt. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste würden sie bei einem Mann namens Kane McGann haben, Verwandlung bei jemandem namens Felix LaCroix und Zaubertränke bei einer Frau namens Samantha Sheppart.

McGann hatte die Statur eines Hünen und war um die dreißig. Sein Haar war kurz geschoren und blond und in seinem Blick lag etwas Raubtierhaftes. Severus konnte ihn selbst aus der Entfernung nicht leiden. LaCroix hingegen war das pure Gegenteil von McGann. Er war nur wenig älter als McGann, hager, wirkte sehr agil und wäre wohl auf gewisse Weise hübsch gewesen, wenn sein Gesicht nicht von den Klauen eines Raubtiers entstellt worden wäre. Und zum Schluss Samantha Sheppart. Sie war um die vierzig, ungewöhnlich groß für eine Frau und trug ihre dunklen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Sie machte zudem einen recht zierlichen, zurückhaltenden Eindruck – der sich jedoch bereits in der ersten Zaubertrankstunde verflüchtigte als sie Lucius eine Ohrfeige für seinen hochgradig verpatzten Zaubertrank verpasste. McGann und LaCroix waren da leider keineswegs besser aufgelegt.

Während McGann es liebte blutrünstige Horrorgeschichten über die Sharad-Akamer zu erzählen – die mysteriöser Weise irgendwie alle damit endeten, dass ein heldenhafter Ministeriumssoldat ganze Feindarmeen im Alleingang zermalmte – war es LaCroixs Spezialität dem schlechtesten Schüler eine Kostprobe von der Verwandlung eines Menschen in ein Tier – vorzugweise besonders eklige Insekten – zu geben.

„Mann, bin ich froh, wenn dieses Jahr vorbei ist!“, stöhnte Lucius entnervt, als er sich nach einer Zaubertrankstunde mal wieder die Wangen rieb. „Das sind keine Lehrer, dass sind Folterknechte!“

„Ich hab’s dir ja prophezeit.“, entgegnete Severus gelassen.

„Warum kannst du uns eigentlich nicht weiter unterrichten?“, fragte Lucius ohne auf die Stichelei seines Freundes einzugehen.

„Weil wir jetzt wieder Lehrer haben!“, antwortete Severus wieder einmal. „Diese Typen mögen ja ziemliche Schweine sein, aber von der Materie haben sie doch genug Ahnung damit wir durch die Prüfungen kommen.“

„Na, dann brauch ich zu meiner UTZ-Prüfung für Zaubertränke wohl gar nicht erst zu erscheinen.“, meinte Lucius niedergeschlagen.

„Ich dachte du willst ohnehin in die Finanzabteilung des Ministeriums? Da wirst du Zaubertränke wohl kaum brauchen.“, versuchte Severus seinen Freund aufzumuntern.

„Du hast gut Reden, Sev! Dir scheuert diese bekloppte Sheppart ja auch nicht jedes Mal eine!“

Severus Entscheidung seine Mitschüler keine Nachhilfe mehr zu geben stand fest. Und zwar absolut! Lucius sollte sich endlich damit abfinden. Narzissa tat es ja schließlich auch.  
Ganz davon abgesehen hatte er selbst genug zutun, jetzt da sie wieder vollen Unterricht hatten. LaCroix, Sheppart und McGann überschütteten sie regelrecht mit Hausarbeiten und Prüfungsvorbeitungen. Unter diesen Umständen hatte kaum jemand Zeit für sich selbst, geschweige denn heimlich den Lehrer zu spielen.

Und so vergingen die Monate bis zur Prüfung wie im Fluge.

In den Wochen vor der Prüfung war Severus jedoch eher damit beschäftigt Lucius tagtäglich vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch zu bewahren. Das erinnerte ihn nur zu sehr an ihre ZAG-Prüfungen in der 5. Klasse. Damals musste er seinen Freund auch ständig zu Madam Pomfrey schleppen damit sie ihm literweise Beruhigungstrank einflößte. Er selbst machte sich wegen seinen Prüfungen weniger Sorgen, sondern vielmehr um den Termin an dem das Rekrutierungsgespräch der Armee stattfinden würde.

Es war ein warmer Tag im Mai als man ihn zusammen mit weiteren Klassenkameraden in die Große Halle bestellte. Er hatte sich schon Wochen vorher Methoden überlegt wie er simulieren könnte damit er ausgemustert wurde, aber wahrscheinlich würde es alles nichts nützen.

Die Halle war völlig umgeräumt worden. An den Wänden standen Bänke auf denen sie sitzen konnten bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Dort wo normalerweise der Lehretisch stand befanden sich nun einzelne, kleinere Tische an denen Offiziere Gespräche mit den Schülern führten. Und dazwischen ein großer Freiraum, wo mit ihnen schließlich Eignungstests durchführt wurden.

Severus saß neben Lucius und setzte sich vor Nervosität schließlich auf seine Hände. Sein Freund war nicht minder aufgeregt, jedoch wohl eher aus Vorfreude. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft wurde eine Anwesendheitsliste herumgereicht auf der jeder unterschreiben musste. Sie wurden anschließend dem Alphabet nach aufgerufen und da alle 7. Klassen aller Häuser anwesend waren zog sich die Warterei in schier unendliche.

Es schienen Stunden zu vergehen bis schließlich ein lauter Aufruf zu ihm herüber schallte: „Snape, Severus!“

Severus bemerkte es erst als er von einem Nebenmann angestoßen wurde. Er war trotz seiner Aufregung eingenickt.

Severus erhob sich und ging zu einem jungen Offizier an einem der Tische, der ein großes Slytherinwappen neben seinem Pult stehen hatte.

„Bitte setzten Sie sich.“, sagte er und wies auf den Stuhl vor sich. „Sie wissen sicher warum Sie heute hier sind?“

„Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Severus verhalten.

„Ich werde Ihnen zunächst ein paar Fragen stellen. Reine Routine, keine Angst. Danach gehen Sie bitte vor zu unseren medizinischen Offizieren, die Sie dann auf Ihre Einsatztauglichkeit testen werden.“

Severus nickte bloß steif.

„Nun denn, ich muss zunächst einige Daten mit Ihnen abgleichen. Nur damit sich keine Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Sie wurden am 4. Februar 1962 geboren?“

„Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Severus.

„Hier steht leider nicht in welchem Bezirkskrankenhaus.“

„Ja, Sir, das hat seine Richtigkeit. Es war eine Heimgeburt.“

„Verstehe. Und Sie sind halbblütig?“

„Ja, Sir.“, antwortete Severus, der deshalb mit einem Seitenhieb rechnete, doch dieser kam nicht.

„Und haben die Grundschule in Bristol besucht?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Sie sind ledig?“, fragte der Offizier.

„Bitte?“, fragte Severus irritiert.

„Es könnte ja sein, dass Sie bereits verheiratet sind.“

„Ich bin siebzehn!“

„Nach unserem Gesetz sind Sie damit heiratsfähig.“

Das musste Severus erst einmal verdauen. Nicht einmal in Lucius’ Familie wurde so zeitig geheiratet. Aber wer wusste schon wie andere Reinblüter so tickten …

„Ich bin nicht verheiratet!“

„Gut. Gut. Haben Sie Kinder?“

Severus durchdrang den Offizier mit einem Blick, der ihn fragte, ob das wirklich sein ernst sein sollte.

„Offenbar nicht.“, schloss sein Gegenüber und machte ein Kreuz in dem Formular vor ihm.

„Wohnen Sie noch bei Ihren Eltern?“

„Nein.“

„Und Ihre Neuwohnanschrift?“

Severus fühlte sich gerade als säße er auf glühenden Kohlen. Er hatte keine Wohnung außerhalb von Hogwarts – noch nicht zumindest, da der Tagesprophet sich immer etwas zierte, wenn es um Wohnungsanzeigen ging, die innerhalb normaler Ortschaften lagen.

„Gibt es nicht.“, antwortete er.

„Wie bitte?“

„Ich habe keine Wohnung!“

Der Offizier kratzte sich am Kopf und zog die Stirn kraus.

„Das ist natürlich …“

„Aber ich schätze Ihre Eule findet mich trotzdem. Das sind intelligente Tiere möchte ich meinen.“

„Okay, überspringen wir den Punkt vorerst.“ Sein Gegenüber zog ein weiteres Formular aus einer Tischschublade.

„Nun, kommen wir zum eigentlichen Teil. Sie werden sich am 25. Juli in London im Zaubereiministerium melden, Abteilung Militär- und Rekrutierungsfragen. Dort werden Sie Ihrer Einheit zugeteilt. Haben Sie im Vorfeld irgendwelche Bevorzugungen?“

„Nein, Sir.“, antwortete Severus.

„Gut, ich müsste Sie ohnehin enttäuschen. Heutzutage kommen die meisten sowieso in die Infanterie. Melden Sie sich nun beim medizinischen Offizier. Sie werden binnen zwei Wochen benachrichtigt, ob Sie für den Dienst unter Waffen tauglich sind.“

„Danke, Sir. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Severus erhob sich und meldete sich bei einem Arzt, der wohl einige Jahre zu lang als Feldsanitäter gearbeitet hatte.

Er untersuchte Sehstärke, Körperbau und andere für den Einsatz wichtige Dinge und neigte obendrein dazu herbe Witze zu reißen wie: „Wenig Fell auf den Rippen, was? An deiner Stelle würde ich bis zu Dienstantritt noch etwas zulegen, sonst halten dich die Männer noch für einer Sharad-Akamer oder zumindest für das Hänselchen aus dem Märchen!“

Severus versuche freundlich zu lachen, was ihm jedoch schwer fiel, weil er zum einen den Witz nicht wirklich lustig fand und zum anderen halbnackt in der Großen Halle stand und er die Augen aller im Nacken spürte. Und immer wenn er versuchte sich besonders ungeschickt anzustellen bemerkte es der alte Haudegen sofort.

„Hier wird nicht simuliert, Jungschen!“, sagte er dann sofort.

Wenn Severus so tat als habe er ein steifes Knie packte es der Mediziner und drückte es mit aller Gewalt durch.

„Geht doch, kein Grund zum flennen!“

So gestaltete sich die Tortur bis in die Nachmittagsstunden. Als es endlich vorbei war und Severus in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrte ließ er sich in seinen Stammsessel fallen und raufte sich das Haar. Er hätte sich im Augenblick am liebsten vom Astronomieturm gestürzt.

Ihm tat alles weh, weil dieser Fleischer ihn immer wieder auf rabiate Weise von seinen simulierten Gebrechen abbrachte. Da war er fast schon froh, dass er keine Fragen zu seinem ideologischen Standpunkt beantworten musste. Dennoch war es schlimm genug.

„He, wie geht’s?“ Es war Lucius, der ausnahmsweise einmal allein unterwegs war.

„Super! Was denkst du denn?“, grollte Severus.

„Mann …!“ Lucius hockte sich neben ihn. „Du klingst ja als würde die Welt gleich untergehen.“

„Vielleicht tut sie das auch gerade!“

„Sev, der Grunddienst geht doch nur 15 Monate! Danach kannst du immer noch abhauen.“

„Bist du denn wirklich so blind?“, fuhr Severus seinen Freund an. „Wieso siehst du das bloß nicht!? Es wird KEIN danach geben! Sicher marschieren wir anschließend nach Sharad Akam, um an der Front zu dienen.“

„Du malst dir das schon wieder alles zu schwarz aus!“, widersprach Lucius.

„Ach ja, dann schlage ich vor du redest mal mit einigen der Soldaten im Schloss! Die meisten reden von Akam und nichts anderen! Hast du etwa das gesamte, letzte, halbe Jahr gepennt? Es steht doch nun überall! Selbst der Tagesprophet schreibt über die Front dort! Das ist kein inoffizieller Scheiß, das ist bestätigt!“, kam es nur so aus Severus herausgesprudelt.

„Jetzt beruhig’ dich doch erstmal!“, beschwor Lucius ihn.

„Beruhigen?“, fragte Severus grimmig. „Dir scheint die Aussicht in den Krieg zu ziehen ja nicht besonders viel auszumachen?“

„Doch tut sie.“, sagte Lucius. „Aber ich führ’ mich deshalb nicht auf wie ein tollwütiger Hund, Sev! Soll ich dir vielleicht Baldriantee kochen damit du dich wieder einkriegst?“

Severus verschränkte die Arme und fuhr seine imaginären Hörner aus.

„Ich sehe schon, du bockst wieder rum.“, meinte Lucius und zog von dannen, hinüber auf die Couch zu Narzissa.

\---------------------------

Die anstehenden Prüfungen in der nächsten Woche lenkten Severus vollständig von seinem Groll ab. Während ihm die Prüfungen zu Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste keine größeren Probleme bereiteten sah er sich hingegen in Astronomie und Arithmatik bereits untergehen. Vor allem in Arithmatik! Und dem ganzen Rest begegnete er mit gut durchmischten Gefühlen.

Am letzten Schultag feierten alle kommenden Hogwartsabgänger eine große Party am Seeufer von der sie weder Greed noch seine Spiesgesellen abhalten konnten – nicht dass sie das überhaupt erst versucht hätten.

Die Slytherins gingen nach Ende des Unterrichts nach Hogsmead hinunter und kauften zunächst Aberforths Butterbierbestände komplett auf. Zudem schmuggelten sie allerhand Essbares aus der Schulküche hinaus. Während einige Schüler sich daran machten ein großes Lagerfeuer am Strand in Gang zu bringen – und trotz Magie war das alles andere als einfach – beschäftigten sich die Übrigen mit dem traditionellen „Hogwartsaner von der Klippe werfen“.

Es handelte sich um die endgültige Taufe für alle Abgänger von der sie natürlich alle hofften, dass sie endgültig wäre – insofern man die Prüfungen bestanden hatte und seine UTZs erreichte, aber das erfuhr man wie immer erst nach Ende des Jahres.

Severus hatte sich vorsorglich bereits ein paar Klamotten in den Rucksack gepackt und sich seine einzige Badehose unter seine Sachen gezogen.

Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte waren es ausgerechnet zwei Gryffindors, die ihn an Armen und Füßen packten und mit viel Schwung von der kleinen Klippe am Strand in den See warfen. Dies sollte allerdings nicht das letzte Mal an diesem Tag sein. Insgesamt musste er wohl vier bis fünf Mal im Wasser gelandet sein.

„Leute nein! Mir ist schon ganz elend!“, wimmelte er seine Werfer schließlich ab, bibbernd und mit Seegras in den Haaren.

Severus setzte sich ans Feuer und versuchte sich an den Flammen und mit einigen Flaschen Butterbier intus zu wärmen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hörte er die Gruppe Mädchen, die hier mit ihm saß begeistert aufkreischen. Er sah sich um und entdeckte zu seinen großen Erstaunen Lucius wie er vor aller Augen Narzissa in einem Anfall von ungezügelter Leidenschaft küsste. Severus ließ sich von diesem Anblick mitreisen und grinste ihn an, bevor er laut klatschte und ebenfalls begann anerkennend zu johlen. Er war einfach in zu guter Stimmung, als dass er es hätte lassen können.

In diesem Hochgefühl verging die Zeit wie im Fluge und als es langsam dämmerte stellte sich einer der Hufflepuffs auf eine Pyramide aus Butterbierkästen. Severus kannte ihn nur vom sehen her. Er war groß, schlank und hatte lange, schwarze Rastas, die er sich zusätzlich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte.

„He, Leute, ich bitte für einen Moment um Ruhe!“ Er hob seine Arme, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Wie ihr wisst ist das unser letzter, gemeinsamer Tag in Hogwarts. Und ich finde wir sollten diesen letzten, besonderen Augenblick nutzen, um zu sagen: HOGWARTS WIR LIEBEN DICH!“

Die meisten Anwesenden begannen zustimmend zu johlen, allerdings gab es auch schweigende, nachdenkliche Gesichter. Severus hielt ebenfalls inne. Ginge es nach ihm würde er am Liebsten einen Befreiungsschrei ausstoßen. Nie wieder Hogwarts! Welch eine Erlösung!

Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr er sich auf diesen Augenblick gefreut hatte. Er würde diesem verfluchten Schloss den Rücken kehren. So sehr er auch Angst vor der Armee hatte; sie befreite ihn aus diesem Gefängnis. Sie befreite ihn von Greed – und schlimmer als Greed konnten seine Vorgesetzten dort wohl kaum sein, oder?

Und so feierten sie noch lange, bis weit nach Mitternacht bevor sie sich ihre Feierlichkeit langsam aber sicher auflöste – unter anderem, weil einige seiner Mitschüler den vielen Alkohol wohl nicht so gut vertragen hatten und ihre Mägen an unpässlichen Orten entleerten.

Auch Severus schwankte irgendwann gegen drei Uhr zum Schloss hinauf und schaffte es mit Mühe und Not zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er sich so wie er war auf die Couch fallen ließ und einschlief. Nicht daran denkend welches Grauen der Morgen bereithalten würde.


	33. London Underground

Grausam war der nächste Morgen in der Tat. Das Saufgelage der Abschlussfeier machte sich nicht nur in Severus' Kopf bemerkbar. Sie waren eben allesamt unbelehrbar, wenn es darum ging das geringprozentige Butterbier zu unterschätzen.

Severus fühlte sich als ob ihm jemand den Schädel eingeschlagen hätte als er sich damit abmühte sich aufrecht in sein Bett zu setzen. Er sah mit verquollenen Augen zu Lucius hinüber, der in seinem Bett lag wie ein Toter. Einzig seine lauten, sägenden Schnarcher zeugten von seinem Überleben.

Unkoordiniert erhob sich Severus aus dem Bett und wusch sich kalt ab. Das Wasser weckte seine Lebensgeister, auch wenn er gegen seine penetranten Kopfschmerzen wohl härtere Geschütze auffahren musste.

Wenig später saß er in der großen Halle und versuchte zu Frühstücken, doch so wie fast alle anderen Siebentklässler saß er nur wie ein nasser Sack da und konnte kaum geradeaus blicken, ohne von der Bank zu rutschen. Die Stimmen der anderen Schüler kamen ihm unangenehm laut vor. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen hätte er sich an einen Tropf mit Morphium gehangen.

Severus nahm sich wieder einmal vor nie wieder so viel zu trinken, in dem Wissen, dass er diesen Vorsatz sowieso nicht einhalten würde.

Nach dem Frühstück packten sie ihre Sachen. In knapp zwei Stunden käme ihr Zug.

„Wirst du das hier vermissen?", fragte er Lucius, während sie packten.

„Nicht dieses Hogwarts, Sev.", antwortete sein Freund. „Gott bin ich froh von Greed wegzukommen!"

Es war seltsam. Auf der einen Seite waren sie froh Hogwarts zu verlassen und auf der anderen waren sie alle auch einwenig traurig. Lucius hatte Recht: Greed würde niemand vermissen. Dennoch hatten sie sieben Jahre ihres Lebens hier verbracht. Sie hatten ihre Jugend hier verbracht. Waren hier zu dem herangewachsen, was einige einen Mann nannten – auch wenn so mancher selbst mit 17 meilenweit davon entfernt war ein Erwachsener zu sein.

„Wo gehst du hin, wenn wir in London sind?", fragte Lucius.

„Keine Ahnung.", entgegnete Severus und es war mehr als aufrichtig. Er hatte in der Tat keinen blassen Schimmer von seinem Leben nach der Schule. Nach Hause würde er nicht zurückkehren. Das war ausgeschlossen. Gleichzeitig hatte er jedoch keine Wohnung. Er wusste nicht, wohin er gehen würde. In knapp drei Wochen würde er sich im Ministerium melden müssen. Bis dahin musste er sich irgendwie durchbeißen.

„Du kannst für die paar Wochen auch bei mir wohnen, wenn du willst.", sagte Lucius.

„Nein, danke. Ich schaffe das schon selbst."

„Wie du meinst.", gab Lucius reserviert zurück.

Severus wollte keine Almosen annehmen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er kein großes Interesse daran hatte mit Abraxas & zusammenzutreffen.

Als sie später alle am Bahngleis standen und der Hogwarts-Express einfuhr warf er ein letztes Mal einen Blick zurück auf Hogwarts. Das Schloss in seiner Erhabenheit schien unverrückbar. Zu dumm, dass dies nur der äußere Schein war.

Er stieg in den Zug, suchte sich ein verlassenes Abteil, verstaute seine Sachen und nutzte die folgenden Stunden, um seinen restlichen Rausch auszuschlafen.

Als er durch den Krach der aussteigenden Schüler geweckt wurde machte er sich ohne viel Verabschiedungstrara davon. Severus setzte sich in ein Café am Bahnhof Kings Cross und studierte die Wohnungsanzeigen in sämtlichen Zeitungen. Er fand schließlich ein Zimmer irgendwo in den Slums von Whitechapel. Wie sich später herausstellte sah es genauso aus wie man sich ein solches Zimmer vorstellt, dass in einer der schlimmsten Gegenden Londons steht. Verkommen bis unter die Dachbalken, doch kostengünstig. Der Vermieter war ein Mann namens Witali Djawalliwitsch. Ein alter Pole, der ihm mindestens einmal am Tag erzählte wie er im polnischen Widerstand gegen die Nazis gekämpft hatte bevor er vor den Sowjets nach England geflohen war. Wenn er seine Miete nicht rechtzeitig bekam fiel er auch mal gerne in alte Angewohnheiten aus dem Krieg zurück. Wenn er dann Severus mit irgendwelchen, klangvollen polnischen Schimpfwörtern beharkte war dies noch seine höflichste Form. Einmal stand Djawalliwitsch sogar mit einem Baseballschläger vor seiner Tür. Daher war er die gesamte Zeit über damit beschäftigt die Miete für diesen alten Hurensohn aufzutreiben.

Whiteshapel war auch heutzutage ein elender Ort. Das berühmte Arbeiterviertel in dem einst Jack the Ripper seinen Opfern aufgelauert hatte war kein Ort an dem man gerne lebte. Die meisten Menschen hier wurden schon aus der Not heraus kriminell und auch Severus überschritt so einige Gesetze, um Miete und etwas zwischen den Zähnen zu haben. Er hörte sich um und machte jeden lausigen Job, den er kriegen konnte und die meisten davon waren nicht sonderlich legal. Da war Schwarzarbeit auf Baustellen noch das geringere Übel.

Severus machte schnell bekanntschaft mit den städtischen Banden und lernte ebenso schnell sich ihnen zu beugen. Wer sich nicht beugte landete zusammengeschlagen in einem Straßengraben. Einer dieser Gangführer war Dave Hunston. Ein Mann, der die Kinder von den Straßen holte und ihnen beibrachte für ihn zu klauen. Auch Severus wurde aus der Not heraus einer seiner kurzzeitigen Schüler.

Hunston gehörte ein Pub in dem die meiste Zeit über seine „Freunde" abhingen. Er selbst war der Wirt des Hauses und ein wahrer Gorilla mit kahl geschorenen Kopf und einer Hakenkreuztätowierung am Nacken. Niemand mit dem man sich abgeben wollte, doch Severus brauchte das Geld. Und zur Not nahm man eben auch das Geld von Nazis. Geld war schließlich Geld.

„Du bist auf der Suche nach Arbeit?", sagte der Wirt nachdem sich Severus vorstellte. „Was kannst du denn so?"

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie eher ein Freund von zweifelhaften Fähigkeiten sind?", entgegnete Severus. Hunston lächelte ihn an.

„Komm mit.", antwortete der Wirt. „Ich bin sicher ich habe etwas mit dem selbst ein Grünschnabel wie du fertig wird."

Er führte Severus in ein Hinterzimmer.

„Sag mir zuerst wie du auf mich gestoßen bist?", fragte Hunston.

„Ich habe mich auf der Straße umgehört. Ich brauche Geld, wissen Sie. Und man sagte mir Sie würden Arbeit anbieten."

„Sagte man dir das? Reines Interesse, Junge, aber wofür brauchst du die Kohle? Alkohol? Drogen? Weiber? Wenn du die Arbeit gut machst kann ich dir das kostenlos versorgen."

„Nichts von alldem, Sir. Ich bin obdachlos. Ich will nur durchhalten bis ich in ein paar Wochen eingezogen werde.", antwortete Severus.

„Ah, eine Kämpfernatur, was? Leider sind die meisten jungen Leute heutzutage zu weich. Die drücken sich vor der Armee als seien sie scheiß Weiber!" Hunston spuckte aus. „Wohin soll's gehen? Marine? Luftwaffe?"

„Höchstwahrscheinlich in die Infanterie."

„Ah, die glorreiche Infanterie." Hunston rieb sich die Hände. „Aber genug davon, Bursche. Du willst Arbeit. Ich habe welche. Kannst du mit einem Baseballschläger umgehen?"

„Sicher.", antwortete Severus.

„Gut. Es gibt da so einen chicen Idioten aus den Staaten, der meint hier den großen Wichtigtuer herauskehren zu können." Hunston gab ihm einen Aluminiumschläger, der sogar Handsigniert war. „Verlier' ihn nicht! Der gehört meinem Sohn. Der Knabe ist leider Gottes begeistert von allem, was über den großen Teich kommt."

„Verstehe.", antwortete Severus.

„Der Typ heißt Malvin. Ein ganz herausgeputzter Hansel. Du kannst ihn nicht übersehen. Er ist oft im Dinner auf der Preston Street. Kennst du den Laden?" Severus nickte. „Er fährt so einen überteuerten Schlitten. Ein Porsche oder so. Irgendein deutsches Auto auf jeden Fall. Demolier das Teil. Falls der Kerl was von dir will übermittel ihm mit dem Schläger ein paar Liebesgrüße von mir. Schaffst du das?", fragte Hunston.

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete Severus.

„Gut, dann geh und komm' nicht zurück bevor du das erledigt hast."

Severus wusste, dass es nicht richtig war. Er wusste, dass er drohte zu dem zu werden, was er immer fürchtete. Einem Hund.

Dennoch wurde jeder zum Hund, wenn er ums Überleben kämpfte und nirgendwo kämpfte man so erbarmungslos darum wie in London. Die Stadt war wie jede große Metropole ein Ort an dem man für Geld alles bekommen konnte und in der für Geld alles getan wurde. Ein stinkender Pfuhl aus Mord, Sex und Korruption. Severus würde einem völlig Fremden die Fresse polieren, weil es ihm jemand gesagt hatte. Es gefiel ihm nicht, doch er brauchte das Geld. In zwei Wochen wäre ohnehin alles vorbei.

Er wartete bis zum Abend und zog sich dann sein Sweatshirt an, warf die Kapuze über und maskierte sich mit seinem Slytherinschal.

Alles war so wie es Hunston ihm erzählt hatte. Der Wagen von Malvin stand auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Es war ein schwarzer VW von der nobleren Sorte. Wäre schade um das gute Stück, doch was soll's.

Severus zog den Schläger aus seinem Rucksack und schlug mit voller Wucht auf die Frontscheibe ein. Wieder und wieder bis sie drohte zu splittern. Anschließend verpasste er dem Lack und dem Frontflügel einige unansehnliche Kratzer und Dellen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Malvin aus dem Geschäft gestürmt. Er sah aus wie ein Banker oder Markler. So ein geschniegelter Vollidiot wie sie auch im Ministerium zu Hunderten ihre sinnlosen Akten sortierten und sich dabei für wichtige Leute hielten.

„He, du dämlicher Wichser, was zum Teufel soll das?", rief er ihm entgegen.

Severus stürmte mit erhobenem Schläger auf Malvin zu und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Hieb auf den Kopf. Malvin ging sofort zu Boden. Aus seiner Nase brach ein Strom von Blut hervor.

„Schöne Grüße von Dave Hunston. Er will deine Visage hier nie wieder sehen!"

„SCHEISS PENNER!", schrie Malvin nachdem er wieder zu Besinnung gekommen war. „ICH HETZ DIE BULLEN AUF DICH, DU WICHSER! ICH MACH' DICH FERTIG!"

Severus schlug ihm mit dem Schläger in die Rippen und zum Schluss auf die Knie, wobei diese ein unschönes Knacken von sich gaben.

Als weitere Leute aus der Kneipe auf die Straße traten nahm Severus die Beine in die Hand. Er wollte dafür schließlich nicht im Knast landen.

Severus ging zurück in sein Zimmer und versuchte nicht über das nachzudenken, was er getan hatte. Sicher war es nicht das erste Mal, dass er soetwas getan hatte. Im Sommer als seine Mutter starb hatte er zwei besoffene Skins beinahe totgeprügelt. Die Polizei konnte ihm nie etwas nachweißen. Damals war er jedoch nicht bei Besinnung gewesen. Heute hingegen hatte er es im vollen Bewusstsein getan. Seltsamer Weise fühlte er keine Reue. Es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Das Einzige woran er dachte war, ob Hunston seinen Deal mit ihm einhalten würde.

Severus wusch das Blut vom Schläger bevor er ins Bett ging.

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich gleich auf den Weg zu Hunston, um ihn den Schläger zurückzugeben.

„Wie ich sehe ist auf dich verlass.", sagte er zu ihm. „Mann, du musst diesem Schnösel ja eine ganz schöne Abreibung verpasst haben. Hab' gehört, dass er im Krankenhaus liegt."

„Ich bin hier wegen meinem Lohn.", sagte Severus.

„Ganz schön geschäftstüchtig, hmm? Okay, ich ich zahle dir 100 Pfund dafür."

Das war mehr als er vermutet hatte. Auf der Baustelle, wo er letzte Woche arbeitete und von den Jungs dort von Hunston gehört hatte, war das ein wahres Traumgehalt gewesen.

„Danke, Sir.", sagte er nachdem der Wirt ihm das Geld gab.

„Willst du wirklich zur Armee? Ich kann gute Männer hier brauchen.", sagte Hunston.

„Tut mir leid, Mr Hunston, aber ich bin bereits gemustert. Wenn ich dort nicht zum vereinbarten Termin antanze erschießen die mich." Und das wäre sicher nicht einmal gelogen.

„Verstehe.", sagte Hunston und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sag hast du schon mal ein Schloss geknackt?"

„Nein, Sir.", antwortete Severus.

„Dann zeig' ich es dir heute Nachmittag. Komm' so gegen vier hier vorbei, klar?"

„Klar.", antwortete Severus und hielt sich daran. Wie er später feststellte handelte es sich um Autoschlösser. Offenbar wollte Hunston ihn auf eine Tour mit seinen Knackern schicken. Der Boss der Skins zeigte ihm die richtigen Kniffe beim Knacken. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, sobald man den Dreh raus hatte. Ein Schloss knacken konnte man im Zweifelsfall wohl jedem Vollidioten beibringen. Hunston hielt ihn allerdings nicht für einen solchen. Das bemerkte Severus ziemlich schnell. Tatsächlich schien der Chef ihn bereits nach so kurzer Zeit ins Herz geschlossen zu haben. Offenbar war Hunston froh einmal einen intelligenten Burschen vor sich zu haben und keinen Affen, der die Hand nicht vom Fuß unterscheiden konnte.

„Ich hätte noch mehr Arbeit für dich, wenn es dich interessiert.", sagte Hunston schließlich.

„Was?"

„Heute Abend gehen ein paar Jungs von mir auf Tour. Du kannst sie begleiten. Ihr knackt ein paar Karren und schafft sie zu Pierré, unserem Mechaniker. Wenn die Bullen aufkreuzen vergesst ihr die Sache und haut ab, verstanden? Eingelochte Knacker nützen mir nichts."

Severus nahm an. Die Autoknackerei stellte sich als recht lukrativ heraus. Zusammen mit zwei Männern namens Harry und Marl nahmen sie in der Nacht eine handvoll Autos hops. Während einer von ihnen knackte standen die anderen schmiere.

In der Werkstatt von Pierré – einem hageren, jungen Mann, der ganz fürchterlich stotterte – wurden die Wagen dann bis aufs letzte ausgenommen oder umgespritzt. Dabei lernte er von Pierré so einiges über Mechanik und Autos.

Als Severus nach dieser Tour mit dem Bus nach Hause fuhr und schläfrig den Kopf an die mit Grafittis beschmierte Scheibe gelehnt hatte, sah er an einer baufälligen Hauswand in großen, mit roter Leuchtfarbe geschrieben Lettern geschrieben stehen: „GEWALT FOLGT GEGENGEWALT!" Darunter war ein Symbol, das Severus überall erwartet hätte, nur nicht hier; ein stilvoll verschlungenes J und ein M, welche innerhalb einer in Dreiecken stilisierten Wolfsklaue standen. Severus erkannte dieses Symbol. Das waren die Initialien von Jason Murlahey und die Klaue das Zeichen des Untergrunds.

Es gab viele Geschichten über den „Untergrund" – so nannte man Magier und Halbmenschen, die sich London und anderen großstädten versteckten. Angeblich – so erzählten es die urbanen Legenden der Londoner Magier – existierte ein gewaltiges Unterirdisches Netz, ja, eine unterirdische Stadt in der die Ausgestoßenen der gesellschaft lebten. Vom Ministerium verfolgte Zauberer, Satyren, Halbriesen und andere Kreaturen, die der regierenden Zaubererkasten nichts abgewinnen konnten. Allerdings hatte nie jemand den Eingang zum Untergrund gefunden. Die meisten Geschichten erzählten von einem Geheimeingang in der Nocturnegasse, die zum berüchtigten Black Throll Market führte. Einer Art Umschlagplatz und Zollstelle, die jeder passieren musste, ehe er den Untergrund betreten durfte.

Severus erhob sich und stieg an der nächsten Haltestelle aus. Er lief zurück zu dem Haus, an dessen Wand er das Graffiti gesehen hatte. Es war ein scheinbar leer stehender Altbau, dessen Fenster vernagelt und mit Reklamepostern beklebt wurden. An der Tür befand sich ein verziehrtes Schiebetor, welches sich keinen Milimeter verrücken ließ. Erst nach genauerem hinsehen entdeckte Severus die schwarzmagischen Symbole, die in den Türrahmen geschnitzt worden waren.

„Suchst du jemanden?"

Severus wandte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein großer Mann in einem schwarzen Ledermantel und tief ins Gesicht gezogener Kapuze seiner Robe, die er offensichtlich darunter trug.

„Ähm ... ich habe das Graffiti an der Wand gesehen und dachte ..."

„Du bist seltsam gekleidet für einen der Unseren.", sagte der Mann plötzlich. Severus stutzte. „Neu in der Stadt, was? Noch keine große Erfahrung mit den Legimetikern. Wen suchst du?"

Legimentiker? Das erklärte so einiges. Hexer – bevorzugt Schwarzmagier –, die die Kunst von Legi- und Okklumentik so verinnerlicht hatten, dass sie wie ein Hund spüren konnten, was ihr Gegenüber beschäftigte. Vor ihnen etwas zu verbergen war sinnlos.

„Einen Freund von dem ich dachte er wäre tot. Kennen Sie Jason Murlahey?"

„Meister Murlahey, wenn ich bitten darf. Wenn du ihn suchst, dann bist du genau richtig. Komm mit." Severus folgte dem Mann, um das Haus herum in den Hinterhof.

Meister? , dachte Severus verwirrt. Es waren knapp anderthalb Jahre seit Jasons Flucht vergangen. Hatte er sich etwa tatsächlich dem Untergrund angeschlossen? Hatte er sich in die Fittiche eines Schwarzmagiers nehmen lassen und war selbst schon Meister?

Sicher, er und Jason hatten die Faszination für die Dunklen Künste geteilt. Doch selbst, wenn er Lehrling geworden war hätte er Jahre gebraucht, um einen solchen Rang zu erreichen. Im Ministerium konnte man kometenhaft aufsteigen, jedoch nicht bei den tradionellen Hexenorden. Diese pflegten bis heute eine strenge Rangordnung, Askese, Jahre währendes Studium von Nekromantie und anderen Dunklen Disziplinen. Zumindest, wenn er glaubte, was er über die Orden gehört hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch von pervertierten Riten gehört, die jeden Horrorfilmregisseur glücklich gemacht hätten. Was davon jedoch wahr war konnte Severus nur vermuten.

Auf dem Hinterhof gingen sie eine Treppen hinunter, die augenscheinlich in den Keller des Abrisshauses führte. Dahinter jedoch fand er sich in einem verrauchten Büro wieder. Hinter einem Tisch saß ein Schwarzmagier, der eine ähnliche Robe trug wie der Mann, dem Severus gefolgt war. Er hatte einen Irokesenschnitt und die stilisierte Tätowierung eines Wolfes auf der Schlefe.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er sofort.

„Ich habe ihn schon gecheckt. Nur ein neugieriger Jüngling."

„Nun, dann immer rein mit ihm."

„Meister Murlaheys Büro befindet sich ind er ersten Etage. Du kannst ihn nicht verfehlen.", sagte der Mann zu Severus. „Sorry, kann dich nicht begleiten. Ich habe Außendienst."

Als Severus durch die dicke Eisentür weiter ging dachte er zunächst er währe versehentlich in einer Gothic-Disco gelandet. Der hypnotisch-elektronische Sound des Schwarzen Punks und Heavy Metals schallte ihm entgegen. Der Raum war von grellen, roten Neonröhren erleuchtet, die im Blitzgewitter der Scheinwerfer eine verhängnisvolle Finsternis ausstrahlten. Überall standen Kuttenträger, halbnackte Männer und Frauen in Lederhosen, die den Headbang zur Perfektion gebracht hatten. Hinzu kamen einige Leute in roten Gewändern, die schwarze Masken mit einem Krähenschnabel trugen – ähnlich den Pestmasken im Mittelalter.

Severus bahnte sich einen Weg durch die okkulte Menge, die sich an Musik, Alkohol und den eigenen Körpern berauschte. London bebte – und zeigte erneut seine touristenuntaugliche Seite.

Severus fand schließlich den Aufgang in den oberen Stock. Eine herrlich altmodische Wendeltreppe aus Metall, die mit ihren verschlungenen Verziehrungen geradezu viktorianisch anmutete. Oben befand sich eine Art Barbereich, der ähnlich wie die Tanzfläche unten nur so von Gothicpunks überquellte. Einige neugierige Blicke wurden auf ihn geworfen, doch die meisten bemerkten ihn gar nicht erst – und das obwohl er nicht das Milieu der Schwarzen Szene passte. Ebensowenig wie Murlahey. Wenn es sich wirklich um Severus' totgeglaubten Freund handelte, der diesen Laden führte, dann schien er sich stark verändert zu haben. Jason war nie ein Okkultist oder Satansanbeter gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Die meisten Magier – allen vorran die, die sich mit den Dunklen Künsten auseinander setzten – mussten nur all zu oft in sich hineinkichern, wenn sie auf Goths und Gruftis trafen. Die Schwarze Szene hatte in etwa so viel mit wirklicher schwarzer Magie zu tun wie Lord Voldemort mit Ghandi. Der moderne Okkult- und Satanismus war auf Mythen erbaut worden. Mythen, die den Taten Wahnsinniger entstammten. Ja, es hatte ein paar wenige, aber auf jeden Fall beeindruckende Beispiele für schizophrene und psychotische Schwarzmagier gegeben, deren im Wahn unstillbarer Blutdurst selbst bis zu den Muggeln vorgedrungen war. Allerdings hatten diese Leute, die auf die Ethik schissen, keine Menschenopferungen abgehalten, um mit Gott oder dem Teufel zu kommunizieren. Nein, ihre Beweggründe waren wesentlich niedriger und auch pragmatischer gewesen. Mit Magie zu experimentieren war eine heikle Angelegenheit und nicht ohne Versuchskaninschen möglich. In den meisten Fällen überlebten die unfreiwilligen Labormäuse das Experiment jedoch nicht.

Severus ging auf eine große Tür am hinteren Ende des Raums zu. Er hämmerte drei Mal kräftig dagegen, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob man ihn bei diesem Lärm hören würde. Nach einigen augenblicken öffnete sich die Tür von selbst. Er deutete dies als Einladung und trat ein und fand sich in einem Büro wieder wie es eher zu Jason Murlahey passte. Aufgeräumt, mit mächtigen, vollgepackten Bücherregalen versehen, in der Mitte ein einfacher Tisch auf dem ein Tier auf der Stange saß von dem es eigentlich hieß, es existiere nicht: ein schwarzer Phönix. Im Grunde sah das Tier nicht anders aus als ein normaler Phönix, außer dass seine Augen blutrot waren und das Gefieder pechschwarz und mit einzelnen grün schimmernden Federn durchzogen war. Am Tisch saß Murlahey. Immer noch strohblond, immer noch mit seiner anarchistischen und zugleich akademischen Ausstrahlung, die durch seine schwarze Robe nur noch verstärkt wurde. Dennoch wirkte er sichtlich gealtert. Er hatte tiefe Augenringe und einige schlecht verheilte Narben, die offenbar von der Folter durch die Todesser stammten zeichneten sein Gesicht. Zudem war sein geflegter Bart einem etwas wüsten Dreitagebart gewichen. Im Grunde sah er nicht besser aus als Severus. Ebenso gezeichnet. Ebenso zermürbt.

Severus räusperte sich. Jason sah auf und schien einige Augenblicke wie durch einen Schleier zu sehen, als könne er nicht fassen wen er vor sich sah. Sie schwiegen sich lange Minuten an, bevor sich Severus dazu entschied den ersten Schritt zu tun.

„Ich dachte du wärst tot.", sagte er.

„Severus." Eine Feststellung. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Jason erhob sich, trat vor seinen Schreibtisch und schritt vorsichtig auf Severus zu als habe er Angst einer Fata Morgana ins Netz zu gehen. „Severus Snape." Jason gab ein hohles Lachen von sich. „Scheiße, dass du überhaupt noch lebst!" Sein Gegenüber breitete die Arme aus und ehe Severus sich versah hatte Jason ihn schon brüderlich umarmt.

„Du hast es also überstanden?", fragte Jason nun sichtlich erfreut.

„Nicht ganz fürchte ich.", sagte Severus.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", wollte Jason wissen.

„Deine Initialien.", antwortete Severus.

„Ach, dieses furchtbare Grafitti!" Jason schien sich nicht gerne daran zu erinnern. „Hässliches Ding, aber den Besuchern gefällt's unerklärlicher Weise."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du etwas mit dem Londoner Untergrund am Hut hast."

Jason legte Severus den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zu einem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Sie setzten sich.

„Weißt du, Severus, nachdem ich die Linien der Todesser durchbrechen konnte bin ich quer durchs Land gereißt. Zum Teil gefahren, zum Teil nur zu Fuß. Habe mich als Penner getarnt. Mir ist während meiner Flucht allerdings schnell klar geworden, dass keine von beiden Seiten den Sieg davontragen wird. Selbst wenn der alte Zausel Dumbledore es schaffen sollte die Todesser zurückzuschlagen, dann ist doch immer noch die Frage, ob er seine Macht wirklich wieder an das Volk abgeben würde."

„Denkst du, dass er sie behalten würde?", fragte Severus.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht, ich habe einige wirklich üble Geschichten über ihn und seine Sharad-Akamer gehört. Nur weil er auf der anderen Seite steht würde ich ihn nicht als bessere Wahl einstufen. Mein Weg in den Untergrund war da nur logisch. Und ich mag ihn wirklich. Im Untergrund interessiert es niemanden woher du kommst oder was du bist. Sie sind völlig autonom und neutral."

„Und wie ich sehe hast du bereits Karriere gemacht.", sagte Severus. Jason winkte ab.

„Ich habe kaum Magier in meiner Angestelltenliste, sondern hauptsächlich Squibs und Halbmenschen. Den Club habe ich von einem alten Hexenmeister übernommen. Ich habe die erste Zeit für ihn gearbeitet bis er gestorben ist. Er hat mich als Nachfolger bestimmt. Das ist der Grund warum meine Männer mich als Meister titulieren. Das hat nichts mit meinem tatsächlichen Rang zutun. Aber genug von mir, Sev! Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich? Mir geht es nicht so besonders.", sagte Severus wahrheitsgetreu. „Ich bin von Zuhause abgehauen."

„Wegen Tobias?", fragte Jason. Severus nickte.

„Er hat eine Neue und will sie heiraten. Ich konnte das nicht mitansehen. Nicht nachdem, was mit Mom passiert ist."

„Kann ich verstehen.", sagte Jason. „Willst du was trinken? Die Nacht ist noch jung."

„Ja, was hast du?", fragte Severus während sein Freund zu einer Vitrine ging in der allerhand Spirituosen standen.

„Lass mal sehen ... Brandy, Whisky, Gin, Bordaux, Rosé, der gute alte Wodka ..."

„Hast du was ohne Alkohol? Ich versuche gerade nicht so viel zu saufen."

„Dann wird es der sehr altmodische Apfelsinensaft auch tun. Mein Vorgänger war ohnehin eher der Spirituosenkenner.", sagte Jason, nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank und schenkte den Saft ein.

„Hast du von ihm auch den Phönix?", fragte Severus nachdem Jason sich wieder zu ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Faszinierendes Tier, nicht wahr? Wunderschön obendrein. Allerdings haben schwarze Phönixe keine der ihnen zugeschriebenen okkulten Fähigkeiten. Sie sind ganz gewöhnliche Phönixe, nur eben mit einem seltenen, genetischen Pigmentierungsdefekt, ähnlich dem bei einem Albino."

„Perfektes Maskottchen für einen angehenden Hexenmeister, nicht wahr?", fragte Severus und erntete für diese Bemerkung einen abschätzigen Blick von seinem Freund.

„Darf ich fragen womit ich das verdient habe? Es wäre sicherlich nicht das erste Mal, dass dein berüchtigter Sarkasmus den Falschen trifft, doch ich hätte dennoch gern gewusst wieso."

„Entschuldige, Jason, das war nicht so gemeint.", antwortete Severus kleinlaut. „Ich habe wohl verlernt richtige Freunde um mich zu haben."

„Scheint mir auch so."

„Und ich frage mich, wie aus dir ein Geschäftsmann werden konnte."

Jason begann zu lachen.

„Ich bin in den letzten 2 Jahren erwachsener geworden als ich wollte, Severus. Ich habe mir die Hörner abgestoßen, als ich gemerkt habe, dass Freiheit viele Gesichter haben kann. Ganz ehrlich, der Fight Club und all unsere wilden Revolutionsideen – das war doch von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt! Die Realität besteht nicht aus Ideologien, nicht aus diesem verfluchten Krieg, nicht einmal aus der Frage, wer von uns überleben wird. Nein, die Realität ist von solch banaler Grausamkeit, dass ich sie zunächst auch nicht wahrhaben wollte.", sagte Jason und erhob sich. „Denn die Wahrheit ist, dass nichts von alldem von Bedeutung ist. Voldemort, Sharad Akam, der Phönixorden – sie sind nur Schachfiguren im großen Spiel des Lebens. Wenn die USA und die Sowjets eines schönen Tages beschließen sollten sich mittels der Macht ihrer Nuklearraketen selbst vom Antlitz der Welt zu tilgen, dann wird das niemanden interessieren. Genauso wie das Massensterben unserer Brüder und Schwestern in Sharad Akam niemanden interessiert. Das wogegen die Weltmächte ankämpfen ist die Gewissheit, dass alles was sie tun und all ihre großartigen Ideologien überhaupt nichts bedeuten."

„Alles ist bedeutungslos.", sagte Severus. „Und was sind wir dann? Wieso leben, wenn wir ohnehin aus dieser Welt scheiden, ohne etwas Bedeutsames hinterlassen zu haben?"

„Das ist die große Frage, nicht wahr?" Jason ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und hob den schwarzen Phönix auf seinen Arm. „Der Tod weckt unsere größten Ängste und zugleich unsere größten Hoffnungen. Jahrtausende lang ging die Menschheit einher mit dem Glauben, dass sie durch den Tod alle Probleme lösen könne. Der Tod jedoch ist nicht wählerich. Du solltest das besser wissen als jeder andere, Severus." Jason streichelte seinem Phönix über den Kopf. „Er war noch nie wählerich. Vor ihm sind alle gleich. Du, ich, unsere Freunde, unsere Feinde ... selbst Männer wie Dumbledore oder Voldemort wird er weder bevorzugen noch vernachlässigen. Wenn es also einen Gerechten in diesem Universum gibt, dann ist er es. Er lost jeden Tag die Gewinner aus. Die Chancen stehen immer Fifty-Fifty. Das ist das gerechte an ihm. Und es hat keinen Sinn das Spiel betrügen zu wollen."

Severus hörte Jason Murlahey aufmerksam zu und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Junge, den er in Hogwarts so sehr verehrt und beachtet hatte in dem Moment gestorben war als Greeds Männer ihn aus dem Raum zerrten, fast zu Tode prügelten und schließlich wie ein stück Vieh zum Sterben zurückließen. Mit einer gewissen Melancholie stellte Severus fest, dass sein Freund recht hatte, auch wenn er das Gefühl nicht los wurde ihn nicht mehr zu kennen.

„Ich für meinen Teil kann nicht mehr zurück.", sagte Severus. Jason schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das war schon immer dein Problem. Immer denkst du, dass du keine Wahl mehr hättest."

„Sie würden mich töten!"

„Und? Hat mich das aufgehalten?", fragte Jason.

„Das kannst du nicht vergleichen! Du warst schon immer der Stärkere von uns beiden."

„Sich erheben, immer und immer wieder, so lange bis die Lämmer zu Wölfen werden, die den Hirten schlachten.", zitierte Jason. Es war eine Textpassage aus der Chronik von Sóthram, die soetwas wie die Bibel des Untergrunds war. Niedergeschrieben von den fünf Satyrenfürsten, die zusammen mit Salazar Slytherin nach der Schlacht der Häuser ins Exil wanderten.

„Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts" war ziemlich ausführlich, wenn es um die politischen Umstände ging, die das Häusersystem überhaupt erst ermöglicht hatten. Und sie beide waren bewandert, wenn es um magische Geschichte ging.

„Ich kann nichts für Lämmer tun, die sich freiwillig zur Schlachtbank führen lassen."

„Es war meine Entscheidung, Jason."

„Hmpf, das bezweifle ich, ehrlich gesagt."

„Wie auch immer." Severus wollte jetzt wirklich keine Diskussion darüber führen, ob es richtig gewesen war aufzugeben. Sie waren sich über diesen Punkt noch nie einig geworden. Immer wenn Jason nach vorn stürmte war Severus zurückgewischen. Und welche von beiden Methoden die bessere war würden sie wohl niemals klären.

„Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht eingezogen wurdest.", sagte Jason unvermittelt. „Wenn du willst kann ich anstellen. Du kannst hier im Untergrund arbeiten. Mir fehlen, ehrlich gesagt, ein paar gute Alchimisten."

„Meinst du das ernst?", fragte Severus, der glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du musst diesen Weg nicht gehen, Sev. Du musst nicht für sie arbeiten. Es liegt allein an dir. Das Ministerium ist nicht der Dreh- und Angelpunkt dieser Welt. Was hält dich denn hier?"

Das war eine verdammt gute Frage. Er hatte ohnehin schon alles verloren. Seine Familie, seine Freundin ... und sein bester Freund fragte ihn ob er für ihn arbeiten wollte. Im Untergrund. Als Ausgestoßener. Es war für einen Augenblick einfach zu verlockend.

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll ..." Er versuchte bewusst Zeit zu schinden.

Jason stellte sein Glas hin und nahm Severus an die Hand wie ein Vater seinen jüngsten Sohn.

„Komm mit. Ich zeige es dir.", sagte er.

Sie gingen durch den lärmenden Club hinunter in den Keller. Dieser war augenscheinlich nur ein Keller – und so wie jeder Keller überfüllt mit allerhand Gerümpel. Jason ging zu einem mit alten Holzkisten vollgestopften Metallregal und schob es zur Seite. Dahinter kam eine Art Kombinationsschloss zum Vorschein. Allerdings funktionierte es nicht mit Zahlen, sondern schwarzmagischen Symbolen, die in verschiedene Metallklötze eingelassen waren, die wie ein Würfel auf jeder Seite ein Symbol trugen. Es waren drei dieser rechteckigen Gebilde, die Jason in das richtige Verhältnis zueinander setzte. Etwas rastete ein und das Ratzen von Zahnrädern war hinter der Wand zu hören. Er lehnte sich gegen diese und die öffnete sich mit einem metallischen Quietschen. Bei näheren Hinsehen bemerkte Severus, dass es sich um eine Feuerschutztür handelte deren Vorderseite man mit Zement, Gips, Zigeln und Farbe dem Rest des Kellers angepasst hatte. Dahinter führte ein feuchte, ausgetretene Treppe noch tiefer hinab. Sie kamen schließlich auf einer Art alten U-Bahnhof heraus. Hier fuhr schon seit Jahrzenten kein Zug mehr. Die Wände waren verdreckt, die Kacheln auf Boden und Wänden waren gesprungen oder ganz herunter gefallen. Einige, wenige Baulampen erhellten die Station von deren Decke Wasser tropfte und ein entferntes Dröhnes heranrauschte.

„Wir sind hier direkt unter den neuen U-Bahnlinien und dem Grundwasserspiegel. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden die Stationen auch als Bunker genutzt. Einige wurden saniert, anderen wie diese hier gerieten in Vergessenheit oder werden nur noch von der städtischen Wartung benutzt, um Schienenesel zu wenden oder über kleinere, paralell verlaufende Linien von den Fahrgästen ungesehen zu den Stationen zu gelangen. Wie in jeder Stadt, die ein U-Bahnnetz besitzt gleicht auch die Unterwelt Londons einem riesigen Maulwurfbau. Ein gigantisches Labyrinth aus Beton und Stahl. Halte dich an mich. Ich will nicht, dass du dich hier unten verläufst."

„Klar.", bestätigte Severus. „Also lebt der Untergrund tatsächlich unter der Erde?"

Jason lachte.

„Mittlerweile ja. Wir haben in London nach und nach das aufgegebene und verlassene U-Bahnnetz in Beschlag genommen. Die Stadt ist ein einziger Schweizer Käse. Da konnten wir uns ungehindert ausbreiten. Und nicht nur wir. In den Schächten leben auch viele Obdachlose, Aussteiger, Kriminelle. Sie machen mit uns Geschäfte."

„Habt ihr eigentlich keine Angst, dass sie das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verletzen?", fragte Severus.

„Oh Mann, du redest schon wie so ein Ministeriumsfazke!", kommentierte Jason. Sein Freund verzog das Gesicht. „Wer würde schon einem Penner glauben? Für die Menschen da oben sind Obdachlose genauso glaubwürdig wie jemand, der unter Wahnvorstellungen leidet und seine Psychopharmaka nicht geschluckt hat. Für uns sind sie wertvolle Verbündete. Sie arbeiten für uns und dafür bekommen sie Unterkunft und warme Mahlzeiten."

Sie gingen den Bahnsteig entlang zu einer ziemlich wackelig ausehenden, verrösteten Draisine. Jason warf den Motor an und Severus setzte sich hinter seinen Freund auf den Boden. Er hielt sich an ihm fest und rastete die Füße an den Querstreben der vorneweg angebrachten Metallkonstruktion ein, die wohl eine Art Aufhängung für ein Schiebeschild darstellte. Ein Scheinwerfer über ebenem Konstrukt sorgte für genügend Licht in den Tuinneln. Mit nicht unerheblicher Geschwindigkeit brauste die Draisine davon. Jason bediente eine Hand voll Hebel, die für Geschwindigkeit und Bremse wichtig waren. Severus fragte ihn nicht danach, da er genug damit zutun hatte bei dieser Geschwindigkeit ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und den eisigen Fahrtwind von seinem Gesicht fernzuhalten. Das Tunnelsystem der alten Londoner U-Bahn rauschte an ihm vorbei. Er kam sich vor wie auf einer Achterbahnfahrt – nicht dass er gerne Achterbahn gefahren wäre – und nahm in der Dunkelheit kaum wahr wie sie verlassene Stationen, halbfertige Tunnelanlagen oder gar zerstörte Streckenabschnitte passierten. Das Grundwasser tropfte ihnen wie unterirdischer Regen auf den Kopf.

„Die größte Gefahr hier unten ist zum einen, dass man sich verläuft und nie wieder heraus findet. Manche Streckenabschnitte reichen von einem Ende der Stadt zum anderen. Das sind mitunter bis zu 10 oder 20 Meilen. Die andere Gefahr ist das Grundwasser. Vor allem die Tunnelteile aus den 40er Jahren sind dadurch extrem marode. Die wurden noch während des Krieges aufgegeben. Als die Nazis die Stadt bombardierten sollen sich ganze Familien in die Tunnel zurückgezogen haben. Manche sind hier geblieben. Wir nennen sie die Tunnelratten. Diese Leute kennen kein Tageslicht. Sie leben hier unten in einen völlig asymetrisch entwickelten Gesellschaft zur Oberwelt. Sie halten sich von uns jedoch fern. Zu viele Menschen. Zu viel Licht. Das sind sie nicht gewöhnt.", erzählte Jason.

„Habt ihr eigentlich keine Angst, dass ihr vom Ministerium aufgespürt werdet?", fragte Severus.

„Nein.", rief sein Freund über das Rauschen des Fahrtwindes hinweg. „Wir benutzen keine Zauberstäbe als Fokusierungsmittel, kein Flohpulver, keine Portschlüssel, keiner Apperation. Deshalb fahren wir hier auch. Außerdem; wir leben in einem der größten, unterirdischen Labyrinthen der Welt. Nicht einmal das städtische Bauamt hat einen hundertprozentigen Überblick über alle neuen und alten Tunnelsysteme. Die neuen Bahnschächte und Abwassersysteme liegen genau über uns. Es ist eigentlich eine Schande, dass die alten Systeme zum Teil regelrecht vergessen wurden. Allerdings ein Vorteil für uns."

„Hast du eine Ahnung warum?", fragte Severus.

„Keine Ahnung. Du kennst das ja. Bauprojekte denen kurz vor der Fertigstellung die Finanzierung versagt und die daraufhin einfach irgendwo liegen gelassen werden. Schlecht geplante Sanierungsprojekte, von der Stadtverwaltung verschusselte Kartenaufzeichnungen oder im Krieg zerstörte Streckenabschnitte. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden viele europäische Metropolen fast gänzlich wieder aufgebaut. Dabei ging dann das eine oder andere Wissen natürlich verloren, weil Abschnitte während der Bombardierungen einstürzten und nicht wieder freigelegt wurden." Jason zog den Hebel für die Bremse kräftig. Vor ihnen kam ein mit roten Laternen behangener Bahnsteig zum Vorschein. Er war in deutlich besseren Zustand als die anderen. Männer mit langen Roben standen am Bahnsteig. Einige trugen lange, verzierte Stöcke bei sich. Einer führte sogar einen schwarzen Ziegenbock wie einen Hund an der Leine. Dazwischen kamen übernatürlich große Männer zum Vorschein, die sich in dicke, bunte Roben verhüllt hatten. Ihre Gesichter waren mit schwarzen Tüchern verhüllt und auf ihren Rücken trugen sie Schwerter, die für Severus nach Kantanas aussahen.

Als die Draisine am Bahnsteig stoppte kam ein Satyr auf sie zu. Er hatte bis jetzt immer nur in Büchern von diesen Wesen gelesen und stellte gerade erschrocken fest, dass er alles, was er in ihnen gelesen hatte sofort vergessen konnte. Es handelte sich um einen fast zwei Meter großen humanoiden, aufrecht gehenden Ziegenbock. Der Satyr trug einen kunstvoll verziehrten Plattenharnisch. Auf seiner Haut waren merkwürdige, aber dennoch faszinierend gestaltete Tätowierungen zu sehen. Sein Gesicht würde durch seine indianisch anmutende, mit farbigen Streifen versehene Maske aus Holz verdeckt. Einzig seine langen Widderhörner ragten über ihn hinaus. In seiner Hand trug er einen langen Speer.

„Tárec pûd Kharas, Vjâdic Murlahey!", sagte der Satyr. Severus vertsand kein einziges Wort. Jason hingegen verbeugte sich so gut es seine sitzende Position zuließ und antwortete: „Tafûl paracs Neththil, Vjâdic Zyôthik. Pai'Thul fjatuk Helmanthen Terant jacoul alencaman."

„Tourthel Vjâdic. Bractúl. Vactre Malêm." Der Satyr verbeugte sich und zog von dannen.

„Was hast du dem gesagt?", fragte Severus.

„Höfliche Konversation.", antwortete Jason. „Jeder der hier ankommt muss sich bei der königlichen Garde an- und wieder abmelden."

„König? Ich dachte der Untergrund sei autonom?", fragte Severus während sie von der Draisine stiegen.

„Severus, es gibt nicht DEN Untergrund. Der Untergrund ist in verschiedene Gruppen aufgeteilt. Fast alle akzeptieren Leute von außen solange man sich ihren Sitten entsprechend verhält. Und der Londoner Untergrund wird von den Satyren kontrolliert. Mit denen sollte sich niemand ohne Grund anlegen. Die Garde des Königs ist zielstrebiger und tödlicher als die linke Arschbacke von Lord Voldemort. Sie sind Killer, die keinen Aufruhr in ihrem Reich dulden. Pass also auf, wenn du hier bist. Die sind ohnehin im Augenblick alle angespannt."

„Wieso?", fragte Severus.

„Handelsstreitigkeiten mit den Trollen. Spionage durch die Todesser. Wassereinbrüche. Warlords, die glauben dem König den Thron streitig machen zu können. Das übliche in der Politik, Sev."

„Die Todesser haben Spione? Hast du nicht gesagt sie wüssten nicht wo sich der Untergrund befindet?", fragte Severus.

„Wissen sie auch nicht bis sie unseren Satyrenfreunden in die Arme laufen und öffentlich aufgeknüpft werden. Eigentlich suchen sie hier unten nach Separatisten und Dissidenten."

Sie verließen den Bahnsteig über eine große Treppe auf der allerhand Leute saßen: in ihre Roben eingehüllte Magier, die im Sitzen schliefen, Satyren, Halbtrolle und Halbriesen und auch Elfen – nicht diese kleinen, degenerierten Exemplare wie man sie aus den Häusern der Magier kannte, sondern die wilden, großen Elfen wie Nathan, die von Magiern verschleppt wurden und hier ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatten.

„Alles Bewohner des Untergrunds. Seite an Seite mit Magiern und Muggeln. So wie es normalerweise auf der ganzen Welt sein sollte. Sie warten auf die Transportdraisine, die sie zurück zu ihren Heimatstationen bringt. Wir sind hier in Katharant, sozusagen der Hauptstadt des Untergrunds. Es gibt weitere größere und kleinere Stationen an denen sie alle leben. Wenn du so willst ist dieses ganze System hier eine Stadt unter der Stadt.", sagte Jason.

Sie stiegen die Treppe weiter hinauf. Oben fanden sie sich in einer alten Haupthalle wieder. Die war mit farbigen Mosaiken ausstaffiert, die jedoch nicht von den ursprünglichen Stationserbauern angebracht wurden. Es waren Satyren, Trolle, Werwölfe, Elfen und Zentauren darauf zu sehen, die gegen einen riesigen, geflügelten Dämonen kämpften. Die Wände waren mit Leuchtreklamen versehen, die in einer ihm unbekannten, hyroglythischen Schrift auf ihm ebenso unbekannte Dinge hinwiesen. Vor einem großen Tor, dass offenbar auch erst durch die Untergrundbewohner angefertigt wurde standen weitere Satyrensoldaten, die den Regen Fluss von Ankömmlingen und Abreisenden kontrollierten. Ihre animalischen Augen blickten sie durch ihre Masken skeptisch an, dennoch ließen sie sie passieren. Hinter ebenjenem Tordurchgang hörte das London, welches Severus immer zu kennen geglaubt hatte endgültig auf. Zwischen den rostigen und tropfenden Wasserleitungen, Kanalisationsschächten und Belüftungsssystemen von Klimanlagen eröffnete sich ihm eine Welt wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Gewaltige Bauten aus allem Müll, den die U-Bahn hergab; Stahl, Beton, Fliesen, der uralte Morast unter jener Stadt, die bereits von den Kelten bereist wurde. Aus all dem hatten ihre Bewohner ein faszinierendes Meer aus Farben und Eindrücken geschaffen. Händler, Bars, Kultstätten und Wohnungen reihten sich ins unendliche und wild gemischt aneinander, überstrahlt von grellen, neonfarbenen Leuchtreklamen und Straßenbannern. Die Straßen waren eng und überfüllt. Einzelne Satyren patroullierten auf ihnen, um die öffentliche Ordnung zu erhalten. Feilschende Verkäufer, Schwarzmagier, die in Straßencafés saßen und zusammen mit einigen Halbtrollen Karten spielten und dabei genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen zogen. Severus sah sogar öffentliche Barbiere. Und wieder ebenjene rot gewandeten Magier mit ihren schnabelartigen Masken, die er bereits im Club gesehen hatte.

„Was ind das für Leute?", fragte er Jason.

„Diener des Khan. Ein königstreuer Warlord und so etwas wie der Bürgermeister von Katharant. Allerdings sind es keine Satyren, sondern Menschen. Sie sind eigentlich harmlos solange du deine Steuern zahlst und ihre heidnischen Götter nicht beleidigst. Das muss für dich sicherlich befremdlich wirken. Als ich das erste Mal hier war wäre ich fast in Ohnmacht gefallen und im Kerker gelandet."

„Wieso das?", fragte Severus.

„Ich bin einmal falsch abgebogen und habe dabei fast den Khan umgerannt. Der Typ ist ziemlich ungemütlich, wenn er eine Wette verloren hat und ein Grünschnabel ihn anschließend nicht erkennt. Hier dreht sich doch alles um Politik, Geschäfte und Glücksspiel. Letzteres wird von den Trollen aus Sharad Akam kontrolliert.", erklärte Jason und fügte auf Severus' ratloses Gesicht hinzu: „Das sind diese großen Typen in den bunten Gewändern mit den Kantanas. Die Satyren wollen natürlich ihren Teil abhaben, aber na ja die Sharads sind da recht eigen. Sie machen keine Abgaben an den König, weil sie meinen der einzige, der Steuern von ihnen verlangen könne sei der Großmeister Sharad Akam selbst. Es gab deshalb schon den einen oder anderen Handelsboykott seitens der Satyren."

Sie bogen von der Hauptstraße ab und gingen zu einer Kneipe in der hauptsächlich Elfen und Trolle saßen. Vor der Tür saß ein geradezu mickriger, braunhäutiger Elf, der ähnlich einem Bettler die Hände aufhielt.

„Beachte ihn nicht.", riet ihm Jason. „Das sind Jawécs, Diebe in unserer Sprache. Arbeiten immer zu zweit. Das da ist nur ein Lockvogel. Der andere ist ein paar Meter hinter uns. Wenn du dich um seinen Freund kümmerst beklaut er dich ohne das du es merkst."

Severus wagte einen Blick über seine Schulter, doch er sah niemanden.

Idiot! , dachte er. Die schleichen sich nicht wie Menschen an!

Und das wusste er doch ganz genau! Elfen besaßen eine einzigartige Energiesignatur, die sie für das menschliche Auge unsichtbar machte. Die Chance einen Elfen dabei zu erwischen wie er einem die Taschen plünderte tendierte gen Null. Von daher folgte Severus Jason gehörsam in den Pub der Unterwelt. Die Trolle und Elfen beachteten sie nicht als sie sich an den Tresen setzten, der etwas seltsam Britisches und Vertrautes hatte. Jason bestellte für sie zwei Guiness – ja, auch Elfen und Trolle tranken das gute, alte Guiness. Eines musste man ihnen lassen; in ihren Herzen waren sie allesamt Briten.

„Das ist gigantisch hier.", sagte Severus als der Barkeeper – ein fast mannesgroßer Elf mit bläulicher Haut in einer weiß-roten Robe – ihnen ihr Bier brachte.

„Ja, ganz anders als die Welt da oben und trotzdem ebenjener ungeheuer ähnlich.", antwortete Jason.

„Bist du oft hier unten?"

„Ab und an, wenn ich Geschäftliches zu erledigen haben. Ich halte mich allerdings raus, wenn es um Politik geht. Sharad Akam betreibt mindestens so aggressive Expansion wie unsereins. Das musste irgendwann zu Spannungen führen. Es war unvermeidlich."

„Du redest vom Krieg?", fraget Severus.

„Ja." Jason hielt inne. „Willst du echt zur Armee? Du weißt doch selbst, dass sie dich an der Front verheizen werden."

„Ich habe eine menge Fehler gemacht, Jason, und ich will es wieder gut machen, aber das tue ich nicht indem ich dissertiere. Du hast Recht, die Politik setzt sich über uns hinweg. Sie zu groß für uns. Ich will nur, dass meiner Familie nichts passiert. Wenn ich mich drücke werden sie ihnen bestimmt einen Besuch abstatten. Und ich finde, ich habe genug Tote gesehen, die auf meine Rechnung gingen."

„Du redest als hättest du jemanden umgebracht.", bemerkte Jason lapidar, doch es war keineswegs so nebensächlich gemeint wie es klang.

„Vielleicht habe ich das ja ... indirekt."

Sein Freund atmete tief und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck von seinem Guiness.

„Jetzt hör mal, Sev, im Krieg sterben Menschen. Deine Mutter war nur ein Opfer von vielen. Du kannst absolut nicht das geringste dafür! Also hör' endlich auf dir daran die Schuld zu geben! Du hast sie nicht verschleppt und zu Tode gefoltert, klar? Das waren andere Mistkerle."

Severus gab Jason im Stillen recht. Er hielt inne und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger gedankenverloren am Rand seines Glases entlang.

„Ich stelle mir manchmal vor, was ich tun würde, wenn ich den Kerl in die Finger kriege, der uns das angetan hat."

„Und was würdest du tun?", fragte Jason interessiert.

„Ich weiß nicht." Severus wurde kleinlaut. Hätte er bloß nichts gesagt.

„Ich denke, du weißt es sehr genau."

„Ich würde ihn mir schnappen und ihm die Eingeweide aus dem Leib prügeln, so wie er es mit Eileen getan hat! Ich würde ihn nicht töten wollen, sondern demütigen, ansonsten wäre es ein zu einfacher Tod."

„Rache ist eine menschliche Reaktion.", sagte Jason. „Ich habe mir seit meinem Abgang immer wieder vorgestellt, was ich mit meinen Erziehern im Waisenhaus alles gern tun würde. Die haben mir auch einen Teil meiner Seele genommen. Aber mittlerweile denke ich, dass es der falsche Weg ist."

„Ach ja?", fragte Severus.

„Wenn ich so werde wie sie, dann macht es die Tat nicht ungeschehen, sondern eher schlimmer. Du weißt doch wie das ist. Du kennst den Adrenalinrausch, der deinen Körper im Griff hat, wenn du Kämpfst und blutest. Es ist Besessenheit! Das Prügeln und Töten fängt an Spaß zu machen, wenn du deinem Körper diese Sucht nach Adrenalin gewährst. Dann wirst du genauso wie sie."

Severus raufte sich das Haar.

„Soll ich statt dessen etwa einfach so tun als sei das alles nie geschehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sev. Vielleicht solltest du dich fragen, ob deine Mutter gewollt hätte, dass du so endest."

„Nein.", sagte Severus mit belegter Stimme. „Das hätte sie nie gewollt."

„Tja, ein Schritt zur Erkenntnis wäre schon mal getan!" Jason winkte den Barkeeper heran. „Für mich noch ein Guiness. Mein Freund hier braucht allerdings einen kleinen Muntermacher nach Art des Hauses."

Was zum Teufel ein Muntermacher nach Art des Hauses war erfuhr Severus einige Minuten später. Er wusste nicht was er da trankt, doch er fürchtete keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, spukte und hustete.

Jason klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Kerosin für die Seele, Mann!"

Kerosin? In der Tat. Das Zeug schien ihm die Erinnerungen aus dem Hirn zu ätzen. Nicht die Sorte von Alkohol, die man gern trank, um gesellig zu werden, sondern Zeug, dass nur einem einzigen Zweck diente: dem Koma auf Bestellung, um sämtliche, weltliche Scheiße den Abfluss herunter zu spülen. Severus bestellte noch einen Drink von der Sorte.

Er verbrachte den ganzen Abend mit Jason in dieser Bar, taumelte später durch die Tiefen des Untergrunds zurück ins East End in sein marodes Zimmer und ließ sich in sein Bett fallen. Dass es eigentlich ebenso unbequem war wie der von Holzwürmern zerfressene Dielenboden bemerkte er bei dieser Dosis gar nicht mehr.

Als er am nächsten Morgen seinen Rausch ausgeschlafen hatte packte er seine Sachen und holte ohne überflüssige Worte seinen Lohn ab. Die Hälfte davon steckte er seinem mißgünstigen Vermieter unter dem Türschlitz hindurch und verschwand anschließend in Richtung der U-Bahn. Die letzte Nacht hatte in Severus' Hirn eine wahnwitzige Idee geweckt. Er würde in den Untergrund gehen solange er konnte. Zumindest für die nächsten paar Wochen. Das war immerhin besser als irgendwelche overdressden Fatzken zu verprügeln oder Autos zu klauen.

Der Weg in diese verlockende Welt unterhalb der Straßen Londons führte ihn in die Nocturnegasse, die genau wie die Winkelgasse über einen alternativen Weg durch die U-Bahn erreichbar war. Für all diejenigen denen der öffentliche Eingang über den Tropfenden Kessel zu laut, zu anstrengend oder einfach zu auffällig war.

Die Nocturnegasse war weniger geschäftig wie die Winkelgasse. Die Schwarzmagier in diesem Bereich hatten gern ihre Ruhe und standen auf Diskretion. Die meisten von ihnen waren Hexer der alten Schule; in Hogwarts ausgebildet, danach um die Welt gereist, irgendwann bei den Schwarzen Orden am Balkan gelandet und schließlich als eifrige Geschäftsmänner wieder in die Heimat zurückgekehrt. Nicht so ein abgefucktes möchtegern-finsteres Gesindel wie es bei den Todessern Schlange stand. Obwohl sich der Mythos vom finsteren, zwingend schwarzmagischen Slytherin hielt wie Scheiße, die am Schuh klebte, waren die Leute hier durchweg gemischt – insofern sie je eine Schule besuchten. Manche brachten sich auch alles selbst bei. Anhand von irgendwelchen alten Folianten, die ihre Eltern in der zigsten Generation vererbten. Der größte Unterschied zum Untergrund bestand eigentlich darin, dass sie trotz allem vom Ministerium kontrolliert wurden. Die schwarz uniformierten Sicherheitskräfte waren hier nicht so aktiv wie anderorts – man verließ sich einfach darauf, dass Schwarzmagier ihren Teil als treue Bürger beitrugen. Was natürlich völlig absurd war, da ironischer Weise ausgerechnet die waschechten Hexer zu den größten Gegnern des Regimes gehörten. Anders als die an demokratische Verhältnisse gewöhnten Weltmagier wussten sie jedoch, wann es besser war die Klappe zu halten und so lebten sie in stiller Koexistenz mit dem brachialen System der Vernichtung.

Severus kannte den alten Eingang zur verlassenen U-Bahnlinie des Untergrunds. Er war schon öfters daran vorbeigelaufen, hatte es jedoch nie für nötig gehalten sie zu erkunden. Jetzt sah die Sache natürlich anders aus. Die Station wurde nicht bewacht, sondern lag still und verlassen da. Severus stieg auf die Gleise und folgte den langen, finsteren Tunneln. Einzig das Licht seiner Taschenlampe bot einwenig Gewissheit über die Richtung in die er lief. Fast eine Stunde lang traf er keine Menschenseele bis er in der Entfernung eine Feuerstelle ausmachte. Vorsichtig nährte er sich ihr. Eine mitgenommen aussehende Männer standen um sie herum und wärmten sich an den Flammen.

„Ey Mann, was erbeutet?"

„Nicht viel."

„Was soll das denn heißen? Du hast versprochen das Zeug zu besorgen!"

„Ja, ja, ja, Mann! Es gab Komplikationen. Erst zugedröhnte Junkies mit Messern, dann die Bullen und schließlich die Satyren. Haben mir fast alles abgenommen."

„Scheiße, und was sag ich jetzt Cullen?"

„Sag ihm doch einfach, dass er seinen verfickten Vampirarsch hier nie wieder sehen lassen soll! Ich hasse diese untoten Wichser. Allen voran Nosferatu, die einem hier unten auflauern."

„Cullen ist kein Nosferatu, Mann."

„Ja, aber er benimmt sich wie einer. Kainitenabschaum, egal wie die sich nennen. Und ich lass mich nicht mehr von dem Gesindel herumschubsen. Sag dem Arsch, dass ich ihn beim Khan melde, wenn er hier noch mal auftaucht."

„Alter, das hast du doch eh nicht drauf! Du kommst wahrscheinlich nicht mal in die Nähe der Satyren ohne dass sie dir vorher das Herz herausgerissen haben."

„Mir doch egal! Lieber geh ich dabei drauf diese Vampirfatzken abzuservieren als mich weiter von denen ausnehmen zu lassen!"

Vampire? , dachte Severus. Das wurde ja immer besser. Wenn die in den Schächten herumlungerten sollte er sich lieber vorbereiten, obwohl man gegen einen Vampirangriff nur wenig unternehmen konnte, wenn man nicht dafür ausgebildet war. Die Viecher durchbrachen die mentale Sperre des Gehirns und machten einen Willenlos. So zumindest hatte er es mal in einem Buch gelesen.

Severus schlich sich in der Dunkelheit an der Gruppe vorbei und folgte der Finsternis weiter bis er das dröhnende Rattern einer Draisine wahrnahm. Es kam von der Station genau vor ihm. Einige Halbtrolle und Elfen luden schwere Kisten auf das Gefährt und unterhielten sich in ihrer für menschliche Ohren furchterregenden Sprache.

„Gibt's hier eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?", fragte Severus direkt.

„Kommt drauf an wo du hinwillst.", krächzte einer der Trolle und musterte ihn genau.

„In die Hauptstadt des Untergrunds."

„Siehst wie ein Frischling aus. Noch nicht lange im Untergrund, was?"

„Könnte man so sagen, ja."

„Kannst du bezahlen? In Pfund, keine Magierwährung, die ist hier unten nichts wert."

„Wie wäre es mit zehn Pfund?"

„Fünfzehn!", erhöhte der Troll.

„Dreizehn!"

„Grr, na schön, dreizehn. Steig auf!"

Severus kramte sein Geld aus dem Rucksack und bezahlte das teuerste U-Bahnticket seines Lebens. Die Halbmenschen luden die letzten Kisten auf und quetschten sich dann alle auf die Draisine. Severus fand auf einer der Kisten Platz.

Die fahrt ins Zentrum des Untergrunds dauerte gut eine halbe Stunde. Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er damit die Stadt zu erkunden und sich eine Bleibe zu suchen. Katharant war um einiges größer als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Die Satyren mussten die ursprüngliche Station über die Jahre auf eine Faust erweitert haben bis einige tausend Leute hier Platz fanden. Es gab viele Handelsplätze, Schichiabars, Pubs nach britischem Vorbild, Bibliotheken, Kampfarenen in denen Faustkämpfe ganz nach dem Prinzip eines Fight Clubs ausgetragen wurden, Bordelle, Slums und die mit ihnen einhergehende Kriminalität, Kultstätten für all die ihm unbekannten Religionen der Satyren, Trolle und Elfen und natürlich einen Regierungsbezirk, der als Administration ausgeschildert war und in früheren Tagen wohl einmal als Bahndepot diente. Die Satyren waren geniale Handwerker, die es verstanden aus dem Großstadtschrott einer verlassenen U-Bahnstation erhabene Bauten zu kreieren. Einzig die noch erhaltenen Symbole von London Transport Inc. zeugten von der Herkunft der Bauteile.

Severus fand in einer Baracke für die Neuankömmlinge eine Unterkunft. Im Prinzip war es eine große Halle in der einige hundert Leute auf Feldbetten schliefen. Menschen ebenso wie all die humanoiden Gestalten, welche diese Welt hervorgebracht hatte. In allen Farben und Formen. Bis zu diesem Tag hätte er jeden für Verrückt erklärt, der ihm weiß machen wollte, dass es Punkertrolle gab. Es gab sie – stilecht mit Hahnenkamm, bunten Klamotten, Lederjacken und ihrer berühmter „Fuck it all!"-Einstellung.

Severus fühlte sich von all den neuen eindrücken, die hier unten auf ihn warteten wie erschlagen. All diese Dinge, die man vor ihm und seinen Altersgenossen geheim hielt damit sie bloß nicht auf die Idee kamen Mitleid mit ihrem Feind zu fühlen. Dies überwältigte ihn nicht nur, sondern machte ihn auch zornig. Welches Leben hätte er geführt, wenn er davon schon eher gewusst hätte? Wenn jeder davon gewusst hätte? Hätte man den Krieg verhindern können, nur allein durch die Tatsache, dass es Orte gab wo das Zusammenleben der Rassen funktionierte? Er wusste es nicht, doch er stellte es sich gern vor.

Severus war in jenem Augenblick der Erkenntnis fest entschlossen seiner Welt den Rücken zu kehren und dieser neuen Heimat, wo es scheinbar kaum Grenzen gab, sein Herz zu schenken.

Die Frage war nur, ob die Realität ihn nicht doch noch einholen würde.


	34. Epilog

Die Menge tobte und brüllte als der erste Schlag des großen, muskulösen Trollkämpfers in der Arena das Fleisch seines Widersachers traf. Ebendieser hieß Severus Snape. Als Antwort raste seine Fast auf das Nasenbein seines Gegners zu, traf und brach ihm mit einem widerlichen Knacken die Nase. Blut spritze umher und sein Widersacher fiel zu Boden. Dieses Manöver bescherte ihm allerhand Schmähungen aus dem Fanblock seines Gegners. Als sein Gegenüber wieder auf den Beinen stand trat Severus ihn ins Schienenbein und boxte in seine Brust. Unter einem wütenden Aufschrei packte der Troll ihn am Arm und schleuderte ihn gegen die hölzerne Wand der Arena. Schnell rappelte er sich wieder auf und wich dem wutentbrannten Schlag seines Gegners aus, der Blut spukend etwas in seiner merkwürdigen Trollsprache schrie. Er sprang ihn von hinten an und würgte ihn mit dem Arm am Hals, nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten und zwang den Hünen in die Knie. Er wehrte sich mit Schlägen und Tritten, doch Severus ließ nicht los. Er drückte ihn mit aller Kraft auf den Boden, seine Hände umklammerten den Hals des Trolls als wolle er ihn erwürgen.

„Drei! Zwei! Eins! Aus!" Der Schiedsrichter des Fight Club ging dazwischen und Severus ließ von dem Troll ab, der sich an den Hals griff und nach Luft schnappte.

Es war bereits der fünfte Kampf in Folge, den Severus gewann. In diesem Fight Club gab es keine Regeln. Die einzige Regel war, dass es keine Regeln gab und dass man zum Sieg seinen Gegner mindestens fünf Sekunden gänzlich auf den Boden halten musste.

Nach seinen Kämpfen jubelte ihm eine mittlerweile kleine Fangemeinde zu. Die auf den Kampf abgeschlossenen wetten wurden ausgezahlt und Severus bekam selbst eine Siegerprämie von 100 Galleonen. Einer der Trolle aus Sharad Akam bahnte sich den Weg durch die menge zu ihm. Es war ein Mann namens Scirig Grácc. Ein sehr wohlhabender Mann, der gern mit einer Gruppe von Leibwachen und Konkubinen an seiner Seite reiste. Er war einer der ersten, die in Severus den neuen Champion sahen und der daher hohe Summen auf ihn setzte. Ob er es wollte oder nicht; er machte diesen Troll reich und dafür bot er ihm seine orientalische Gastfreundschaft an.

„Großartiger Kampf! Nur etwas zu schnell vorbei, wenn du mich fragst." Er schüttelte Severus mit seiner Pranke die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die schweißnasse Schulter.

„Euer Besuch ehrt mich wie immer sehr.", antwortete Severus höflich.

„Zieh doch schnell um. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich."

Severus nickte und eilte in die Umkleide der Arena. Allerdings ahnte er wie das Geschenk des Trolls aussehen würde. Seine Ware waren Frauen. Wäre Grácc ein Mensch gewesen hätte man ihn als Zuhälter bezeichnen können. Als Troll war er jedoch lediglich ein gut situierter Geschäftsmann, der sein Geld mit der Lust anderer Männer verdiente. Das älteste Gewerbe der Welt war schließlich auch den Nichtmenschen immer willkommen.

Als er die Umkleide wieder verließ führte der Troll ihn in ein Etablissement etwas außerhalb der Arena. Es war die Trollvariante eines Freudenhauses in dem Gastfreundlichkeit den Kunden gegenüber groß geschrieben wurde. Ironischer Weise war Severus gern hier. Weniger wegen der Frauen als wegen des Services. Grácc gab öffentlich bekannt, dass Severus für den gewonnen Kampf alles bekommen sollte, was er wollte und zwar kostenlos. Er hatte diesem Troll mit seinem Kampf gegen einen seiner bekanntesten Landsmänner mehr Geld eingebracht als Severus in einer Nacht in diesem Puff ausgeben könnte. Von daher rechnete sich das Geschäft für beide Seiten.

Severus bestellte sich ein großes „Vysiat", was ein Landesgericht der Trolle aus Sharad Akam war. Zwar hatte Severus keine Ahnung aus was es genau bestand, doch der gute Schafskäse und das mit Teig überbackene Ziegenfleisch machten es ihm gleich. Es schmeckte lecker und das war die Hauptsache. Dazu trank er einen griechischen Wein und schließlich Salat als Nachspeise. Die Trolle bewirteten ihn als sei er ihr einziger und letzter Kunde. Wenn es um Gastfreundlichkeit ging scheuten diese Morgenländer keine Mühen.

Als er sich gesättigt nach einem Zimmer erkundigte bekam er eines der Besten angeboten. Er nahm es, obwohl er sich absolut sicher war, dass Grácc ihn keinen einfachen Schlaf gönnen würde. Noch nie hatte er eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen seine Frauen zu ihm zu schicken damit sie ihn „verwöhnten". Und ja, auch dieses Angebot nahm Severus gern an, denn der Service der Frauen bestand nicht ausschließlich aus Sex.

Sein Zimmer war groß und hell. Die Ornamente an den Wänden und im steinernen Fußboden erinnerten an die orientalische Heimat Gráccs. Severus ging ins Bad und stieg dort in die Badewanne, um sich Blut und Schweiß endgültig abzuwaschen. Er lebte erst seit knapp zwei Wochen hier und trotzdem lebte er besser als es an der Oberfläche je der Fall gewesen war. Über dies vergaß er sogar, dass er in nicht einmal sieben Tagen im Ministerium erscheinen musste.

Severus öffnete einen seiner Schränke und holte daraus ein sauberes, weißes Hemd und eine Jeans hervor. Die Sachen gehörten ihm nicht, doch sein Gastgeber dachte buchstäblich an alles.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Ganz so wie erwartet.

„Herein.", sagte Severus laut. Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und eine junge durchaus hübsche Frau begegnete ihm. Die Prostituierten hier waren nicht so plump wie die Nutten, denen man manchmal in London begegnete. Sie trug eine dünne, weiße Robe. Sie bestand nicht aus solch schweren Stoff wie die Roben, die bei den europäischen Magiern üblich waren, sondern aus leichter Seide, die ihre Formen wohl betonte ohne die Aufdringlichkeit eines Pornos zu besitzen. Sie hatte langes, rotes Haar, war groß und ihre weiblichen Formen waren angenehm füllig ohne jedoch dick zu wirken.

Grácc war sehr gut darin ihm seine Wünsche am Gesicht abzulesen. Ebenso hatte er schnell herausgefunden, dass Severus eine Vorliebe für rothaarige Frauen mit natürlichen Körperformen hatte. Er nahm dem Troll diese durchaus angenehme Art der Hellseherei nicht krumm. Die Frau gefiel ihm. Ob er jedoch mit ihr schlafen würde käme einzig und allein auf ihren Charakter an. Mit Frauen, die ihm unsympathisch waren schlief er grundsätzlich nicht.

„Meister Grácc schickt mich zu Euch.", sagte sie.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe dich erwartet." Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihr, kramte seine Zigaretten aus seiner Hosentasche und bot ihr eine an. Sie nahm freundlich nickend an und er gab ihr Feuer. Anschließend setzten sie sich an den Tisch an den Balkon, der ihnen die Sicht auf das geschäftige Treiben in der ewigen Nacht des Untergrunds preisgab.

„Ich vermute man zahlt dir nicht wenig dafür, dass hier bist?", fragte Severus gerade heraus und zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Meister Grácc möchte nur den höchsten Ansprüchen genügen, genauso wie ich."

„Verstehe.", antwortete Severus gelassen und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich bin erfreut, dass dein Herr nur mein größtes Wohl im Sinn hat."

„Ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung solange Sie wollen."

„Könnten wir ins Du übergehen. Ich schätze das würde alles entkomplizieren."

„Natürlich.", sagte die Frau.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Tamara."

„Klingt Russisch.", bemerkte Severus.

„Ich bin Georgierin." Sie klang definitiv beleidigt.

„Entschuldige."

„Nicht überall wo UdSSR draufsteht ist sie auch drin." Es regte sie sichtlich auf, dass Leute wie er Russen und Georgier in einen Topf warfen.

„Ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt!", sagte Severus. „Ob es Grácc gefällt, dass du so mit Kunden umgehst?"

Tamara warf ihn einen eisigen Blick zu.

„Es war ein Missverständnis. Kein Grund meinen Herren damit zu belästigen." Sie schlug ihre Heine übereinander und zeigte ihm so mit voller Absicht den aufreizenden Teil ihrer Schenkel. Er kam nicht umhin einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Die Waffen einer Frau. Allerdings wirkten sie bei Severus nur bedingt, wenn er der Frau von der sie stammten nichts abgewinnen konnte. Zu leugnen, dass er sich die verführerischen Körperformen des anderen Geschlechts gern ansah wäre jedoch eine glatte Lüge gewesen.

„Verzeih, dieser Troll hat mir offenbar zu sehr auf den Kopf geschlagen. Ich bin sehr froh über deine Gesellschaft hier. Es würde sonst eine furchtbar langweilige Nacht werden."

Tamara erhob sich und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Was kann ich diese Nacht für dich tun?", fragte sie und legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter.

„Zunächst nur von mir runter gehen. Ich muss dringend pissen.", antwortete Severus, steckte sich die Zigarette zwischen die Lippen und eilte ins Bad, um seine Blase zu entleeren. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat saß Tamara auf dem Bett und sag ihn berechnend an. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie hier nur ihren Job machte und er als Kunde endlich aufhören sollte ihre Zeit zu verschwenden.

„Damit das klar ist, ich will keinen sadomasoschistichen Mist erleben."

„Du bist wohl sensibel?", fragte sie mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus.

„Sagen wir einfach; ich stehe nicht auf unliebsame Überraschungen." Er nährte sich ihr und sie ließ ihre Robe von den Schultern gleiten und entblößte somit ihre nackten Brüste.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken schritt er zur Tat. Nicht weil es von ihm erwartet wurde, sondern weil das Angebot zu gut war, um es auszuschlagen. Er hatte seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr gehabt, obwohl er Gráccs Etablissement schon so einige Male von innen gesehen hatte. Die Frauen, die man ihm Anbot gefielen ihm zwar, doch hatte er nie das Verlangen danach gehabt sich mit ihnen zu vereinigen. Sie anzusehen und ihren Geruch einzuatmen reichte ihm oft. Heute Nacht jedoch wollte er die Chance ergreifen, die sich ihm bot. Sex. Ganz unverbindlich mit einer Wildfremden. Sicher hätte sie ihm sympathischer sein können, doch ihr Körper sprach für sich.

Severus setzte sich hinter sie und strich ihr das Haar zur Seite. So dass es ihr auf die Brust viel und ihren Nacken entblößte. Die Zigarette gab er ihr.

„Kannst sie aufrauchen, wenn du willst.", sagte er und küsste ihre Schulter. Seine Nase zog ihr süßes Parfüm ein und er umschlang ihren Bauch mit seinen Armen. Seine Hände glitten zu ihrer Taille hinab und er spürte die leise Erwartung ihres warmen Unterleibs. Hure oder nicht. Sie war eine Frau und somit nicht Immun gegen seine Berührungen. Sie ließ ihre Seidenkluft nun endgültig zu Boden kleiden und führte Severus' Hände zu ihrer intimsten Stelle unter ihrem Slip. Auch er wurde von Erregung gepackt als mit seinen Fingern durch ihr krauses Haar fuhr und seine Finger sich sanft einen Weg in ihr Inneres bahnten. Sie seufze leise und spreizte ihre Beine damit er besser in ihr Inneres vorbringen konnte. Tamaras Hüfte bewegte sich rhythmisch zu den Bewegungen seiner Hand und sie begann zu stöhnen. Das hörte Severus gern und schmiegte sich an sie, streichelte mit seiner anderen Hand ihre Hüfte und rieb Unterleib begehrend an ihrem Hintern. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und gab ein finales, lautes Stöhnen von sich ehe sie nach Luft schnappte.

Severus zog seine Finger aus ihr und liebkostete ihren Hals während er sein Hemd auszog. Die Frau ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und er knetete verlangend ihre Brüste und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. Sie seufzten beide und ließen sich endgültig auf das Bett sinken. Der kleine Freund in Severus' Hose drückte energisch gegen den Stoff und signalisierte ihm somit, das er endlich zur Sache kommen sollte. Doch er quälte ihn indem er seinen extremen Verlangen nicht nachgab und zwischen Tamaras Brüste tauchte und sie mit seiner Zunge um den Verstand brachte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn, presste ihren Unterleib gegen den seinen, stöhnte verlangend und fuhr mit ihren Händen in seine Unterhose. Sie befreite den übernervösen Drachen aus seinem Gefängnis. Allerdings spuckte dieser Drache kein Feuer, sondern die Saat seiner Männlichkeit.

Sie umfasste seinen Penis und bewegte ihre Hände rhythmisch während sie Severus Brust liebkostete. Er breitete die Hände aus und genoss dieses Spiel. Lautes, lustvolles Stöhnen entfuhr seiner Kehle und steigerte immer weiter als er spürte wie sich ihr Mund um sein Glied schloss. Sie sog daran als wolle sie die Lust selbst aus ihm heraussaugen. Severus verdrehte die Augen und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sein Becken hieb heftig auf und ab und unter einem Aufschrei ejakulierte er in ihren Rachen. Tamara schluckte seinen Samen und trieb ihn mit ihrer Zunge weiterhin an. Verzweifelt warf Severus seinen Kopf zurück, kniff die Augen zu und verkrampfte seine Hände in ihren Schultern. Er hielt es einfach nicht länger aus. Auf gar keinem Fall hielt er das noch länger aus!

Severus setzte sich auf und schob Tamara vorsichtig von sich. Er küsste sie und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Sein Penis war immer noch hart, erregt und zu seinem Schicksal bereit.

Er zog Tamaras Schenkel auseinander und hob ihr Becken an bis sie sich in einer guten Position für ihn befand. Severus drang in sie ein. Seine Armen schlangen sich um ihren Bauch und er rieb sich mit all seiner Kraft an ihren Hintern. Stieß in sie hinein als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Sein schweißnasses Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und in seiner unendlichen Erregung liefen ihm Speichelfäden aus dem Mund. Etwas völlig Animalisches hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Es sagte ihm: Fick sie oder stirb! Und so fickte er sie.

Ihr Akt dauerte viele Minuten. Ihrer beider Schreie der Lust steigerten sich währenddessen ins unermessliche. Tatsächlich erinnerte es eher an die Kopulation von Raubtieren in der Wildnis als an menschlichen Sex.

Als Severus schließlich völlig entkräftet aufs Bett sank schnappte er nach Luft. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. So etwas hatte er noch nie getan.

„Scheiße Mann ...", sagte Tamara, die eben so verschwitzt und erschöpft wie er neben ihm herabsank. „... so wurde ich noch nie gevögelt."

„Ich auch nicht.", gestand Severus ehrlich. Nicht einmal mit Jennifer war das der Fall gewesen.

Nackt wie er war schlief er ein und bemerkte nicht wie Tamara ihn nach einiger Zeit verließ, um sich noch um andere Freier zu kümmern.

Als Severus am nächsten Morgen erwachte suchte er im Halbschlaf mit der Hand nach der Frau neben sich. Als ihm jedoch klar wurde, dass Tamara nicht hier war wurde er wehmütig. Obwohl er wusste, dass es nur ein Geschäft war nahm er es ihr irgendwie übel, dass sie nicht an seiner Seite verweilt hatte.

Einsam zog er sich an, wusch sich und ging hinter. Im Restaurant frühstückte er. Er trank einen Kaffee ohne alles und aß seinen Toast mit Schinken und Käse. Als der Kellner, ein in weiß gekleideter Troll mit einer schwarzen Schürze vorbeikam rief er ihn zu sich.

„Können Sie Meister Scirig Grácc bitte meine Grüße ausrichten. Er ist ein sehr großzügiger Gastgeber." Severus zögerte einen Augenblick. „Und sagen Sie Tamara, dass ich es sehr genossen habe."

„Wie Sie wünschen.", antwortete der Troll in gutem Englisch mit leichten, arabischen Akzent. Ja, Scirig Grácc wusste wirklich wie man Eindruck schindete.

Nach dem Essen ging Severus wieder seines Weges. Im Gedanken noch bei dem, was zwischen ihm und Tamara geschehen war ging er unbewusst in Richtung des Platzes vor der Administration. Dort stand ein Elf auf einem Podest. Seine Hände langen in Ketten und an seiner Seite standen zwei Satyrensoldaten. Ein großer Satyr in einer prächtigen Rüstung, die ihn ganz klar als hochrangigen Offizier auszeichnete, stand vor ihm und entrollte ein Stück Pergament. Seine Züge waren hart und durch seine zahlreichen Narben, die er auf der Blässe und quer über seine Nüstern trug, zeugten von einem kriegerischen Leben. Sein abgebrochenes, rechtes Widderhorn unterstrich diesen Eindruck.

„Auf Befehl des Khans von Katharant, Fjadyr Con'Hyndralak, ...", sprach der Satyr in fließendem Englisch damit ihn auch wirklich alle Anwesenden verstanden. „... wird der Elf Natharianus Marctrus Fürhoyns öffentlich an den Pranger gestellt, um dem Volk zur Schau gestellt und zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vor dem Tribunal der Fünf zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden."

Severus blickte zum Angeklagten und erkannte ihn. Es war Nathan.

„Die Verbrechen dieses Bürgers gegen diese Stadt sind zahlreich und von schändlicher Art, weshalb ich hier nur die schlimmsten aufführen werde: Diebstahl, schwere Körperverletzung, Betrug, Amtsanmaßung gegenüber eines Abgesandten von Sharad Akam, Amtsanmaßung gegenüber eines Berufenen des Khans und Plünderung! Für diese Verbrechen soll er bis zum Abend am Pranger stehen, um jeden der seine Taten für annehmbar befindet als warnendes Beispiel zu dienen. Sobald der Morgen graut wird er in der Arena von Katharant dem Sybok und somit dem Tod überantwortet." Der Satyr rollte das Schriftstück zusammen und seine Männer begannen den Elfen auf die Knie zu zwingen.

„Ihr begeht einen großen Fehler, Oylryk!", rief Nathan seinem Urteilsvollstrecker energisch entgegen. „Ihr werdet für das Bezahlen, was ihr getan habt und mein Tod wird es nicht verhindern! Ihr seid ein Gauner, genauso wie er Khan und Sharad Akam selbst! Ihr habt unser aller Schicksal besiegelt!"

Einer der Sartyren schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht und brachte ihn somit zum Schweigen. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass in der Menge ein unwohles Getuschel ausbrach. Severus witterte die Chance mehr zu erfahren, doch er würde es nicht riskieren an Nathans Seite zu landen indem er ausgerechnet jetzt unangebrachte Fragen stellte.

„Wieder an die Arbeit, Bürger! Rathâ! Rathâ! Pruschjet!", rief der Offizier und langsam aber sicher zerfiel die Menge, die sich vor dem Podest des Prangers angesammelt hatte.

Auch Severus ging. Er würde sich zurückziehen und darüber nachdenken wie er Nathan am besten helfen könnte.

Der Platz vor dem großen Administrationsgebäude leerte sich und die Wachen lösten Nathans Ketten, um ihn in sein Nachtquartier zu bringen. Severus folgte ihnen bis sie eine stille Gasse hinter dem Gebäude betraten. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und hoffte inständig, dass diese Flüche nicht gegen Magie resistent waren. Wortlos schleuderte einen Schockzauber gegen den ersten Satyren. Er wurde von den Füßen gerissen und überschlug sich nach vorn. Der zweite Wächter wirbelte blitzschnell herum und ging mit seinem Speer auf Severus los. Dieser wich in letzter Sekunde aus und der potentiell tödliche Hieb traf nur die rostige Wand hinter ihm. Nathan sprang von hinten auf den Rücken des Satyren und umschlang dessen Hals mit der Kette seiner Fesseln. Der Elf rang seinen Widersacher zu Boden und drohte ihn zu erwürgen. Severus richtete den Zauberstab auf den Wärter und feuerte einen weiteren Schockzauber ab. Der Satyr brach ohnmächtig zusammen. Dennoch hörte Nathan nicht auf die Kette um den Hals des Widders zu ziehen und ihn so zu würgen. Severus packte den Elfen an Arm von dessen Widersacher weg, löste seine Ketten mit einem simplen „Alohomora" und befreite den bewusstlosen Satyren von ebenjener damit er sich nicht durch Zufall selbst erwürgte.

„Narr! Sie werden Verstärkung rufen, wenn sie aufwachen. Tod sind sie zu mehr zu gebrauchen!"

Ohne auf Nathans zornige Worte zu achten packte Severus den Elfen fest am Arm und zerrte ihn wie ein unwilliges Kind hinter sich her. Erst einige Gassen weiter ließ er ihn wieder los.

„Ich habe dich heute früh in der Menge entdeckt. Wahrscheinlich ist es Schicksal, dass wir uns ausgerechnet so wieder begegnen."

„Ich bin hier wegen dem, was du heute Früh geschrien hast.", sagte Severus knapp.

„Bist du immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg?", fragte Nathan ebenso lakonisch.

„Wenn du es so nennen willst."

„Du wirst ihn nicht finden. Nicht hier, mein junger, naiver Freund! Der Untergrund, die Autonomie, die Freiheit ... es ist alles Betrug!"

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Severus und schlug zusammen mit seinem Begleiter den Weg zu einem der größeren Kanaltunnel ein, die sie ohne einen Kontrollpunkt passieren zu müssen aus Katharant heraus führte.

„Ich war hier, um endlich Ruhe zu finden. Die Flucht aus den Fängen von Dumbledore war schwierig und ich dachte Katharant wäre als Zwischenstopp für meine Reise nach Süden genau richtig. Doch schnell erkannte ich die Wahrheit. Es gibt keinen freien Untergrund. Kein Zuhause für unsereins, die von den Magiern versklavt und als nützliche Haustiere verschachert wurden! Nein, nicht für uns! All diese Satyren, Trolle und Magier hier stehen unter der Fuchtel von Sharad Akam. Sie sind nur Marionetten im Krieg. Der Untergrund wird von Akam benutzt, um Spione nach Großbritannien zu bringen und so direkt vor der Nase der Todesser zuzuschlagen."

„Die Satyren? Sie sind nicht gerade Akams beste Freunde.", bemerkte Severus.

„Nein, aber sie bekommen ordentliches Geld für ihre Kooperation. Handelsboykott hin oder her! Und wir Elfen werden von ihnen ebenso versklavt wie von den Menschen. Sie entführen uns von der Straße und verkaufen uns an wohlhabende oder einflussreiche Magier. Was glaubst du wie ich überhaupt zu Dumbledore gekommen bin? Wohl kaum weil ich freiwillig mit ihm ging!", ereiferte sich Nathan.

„Und die Anschuldigungen?", fragte Severus.

„Alles erfunden!", entgegnete der Elf. „Glaube ihnen kein Wort davon! Ich war im Auftrag eines Magiers nach Katharant gekommen, der Informationen über Korruptionsfälle innerhalb der Administration hatte. Ich sammelte viel belastendes Material. Allerdings sind sie mir auf die Schliche gekommen. Sie haben mir alles abgenommen und verbrannt. Als letztes sollte ich als Verbrecher hingerichtet werden. Linke, heuchlerische Bande!"

„Wer war dieser Magier?", fragte Severus, den ein Verdacht beschlich.

„Ein gewisser Murlahey." Und Nathan lieferte ihm die Bestätigung. Nach seinen Wochen im Untergrund war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass sein alter Freund ihn über vieles absichtlich im Dunkeln gelassen hatte. Seine Rolle im Untergrund eingeschlossen.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte Nathan.

„Er war einmal mein bester Freund, aber ich fürchte, dass er es nicht mehr ist.", antwortete Severus und begleitete den Elfen wortlos durch die Tunnel.

Severus Snape reiste lange an der Seite von Nathan durch die finsteren Metrotunnel von London bis sie endlich den Aufstieg im Keller von Murlaheys Club fanden. Die Tür war auch von dieser Seite mit dem magischen Türschloss gesichert, doch Nathan kannte die Kombination glücklicher Weise.

Sie stiefelten durch das laute Treiben des Clubs hinauf zu Jasons Arbeitszimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen trat Severus ein. Jason Murlahey saß am Schreibtisch und ließ gerade ein Stück Papier in einer Schublade verschwinden.

„Du hättest ruhig anklopfen können.", bemerkte sein Gegenüber ungehalten.

„Du bist ein gottverdammter Lügner!", legte Severus los.

„Und in welcher Sache?", fragte Jason mit einer emotionalen Kälte, die ihn auf unschöne Art an Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mein Freund wärst, aber du hast mich offen angelogen. Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass du genauso wie alle anderen dein Quentchen Macht willst!"

„Ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt – von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus."

„Von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus?", ereiferte sich Severus. Jason erhob sich und ging auf seinen Freund zu.

„Ich habe dir erzählt, was du hören wolltest. Und es war ein Teil der Wahrheit, doch viele Wahrheiten hängen von unserer persönlichen Perspektive ab, Severus. Das solltest du doch am besten wissen."

„Du bist genauso wie sie geworden!", schimpfte Severus gekränkt. „Ich dachte, du wärst mein Freund. Erst hast mich in Hogwarts im Stich gelassen und jetzt tust du so etwas!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du mir vorwirfst. Ich habe getan, was ich für richtig hielt und meinen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden. Du hingegen bist ein streuender Köter, der jeden in die Waden beißt, den er für einen Feind hält. Nicht ich bin geworden wie sie."

Severus musste sich bei diesen Worten aus dem Mund von Jason Murlahey sichtlich zusammenreisen, um nicht vor lauter Wut auf ihn loszustürmen.

„Ich habe dir vertraut." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er wandte sich sichtlich geknickt um und wollte gehen.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Jason.

„Ich finde meinen Platz in der Welt. In deiner Welt bin ich offensichtlich nicht willkommen."

„Du warst schon immer ein großer Meister darin dir etwas einzubilden.", antwortete Jason ohne Umschweife. „Ich bin nur halb so machtbesessen wie du denkst. Ich möchte lediglich meinen Beitrag leisten. Nicht mehr."

„FICK DICH!", schrie Severus und ging raschen Schrittes davon.

Jason blickte Nathan an, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Willst du ihn nicht zurückholen?", fragte der elf besorgt.

„Er muss zu sich selbst finden. Dabei kann ich ihm nicht helfen. Und außerdem ist es mir auch egal."

In der Wut über Jasons Verrat meldete sich der Trotz bei Severus und er ging dorthin wo man ihn erwartete; zum Ministerium.

Es gab in London kein direktes Gebäude, sondern nur einen geheimen Eingang. Dieser lag auf einer Nebenstraße der Houses of Parlament. Es glich schon einer seltsamen Ironie wie nah beieinander die Ministerien der Muggel und Magier in dieser Stadt lagen. Der Besuchereingang kennzeichnete sich durch eine altmodische, rote Telefonzelle. Er nahm den Hörer des ebenso altmodischen Telefonapparats ab. Vielleicht sollte jemand den Leuten im Ministerium erzählen, dass die Tage der Wählscheiben gezählt waren?

„Zaubereiministerium, Sie wünschen?", ertönte eine diskret-höfliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ähm … hallo, Severus Snape hier. Rekrut für die Landesverteidigung."

Es wurde aufgelegt und am unteren Ende des Apparats kam ein Schild heraus auf dem stand:

Severus Snape

Rekrut

Die Telefonzelle setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr wie ein Fahrstuhl hinunter in die Empfangshalle des Ministeriums. Diese war gigantisch und die Wände mit schwarzem Stein ausgelegt. Das Zaubereiministerium war ein Teil der Kanalisation Londons, weshalb die Architektur hier mit ihren langen, röhrenartigen Gängen und geschwungenen Bögen nur zu gut erahnen ließ wie hier vor langer Zeit noch die Fäkalien der Stadt transportiert wurden. Aus in die Wände eingelassenen Nischen kamen unaufhörlich Menschen herbei, die über das Flohnetzwerk hierher apparierten. Die meisten von ihnen waren Ministeriumsangestellte.

An Schaltern stand Personal, dass den Leuten zeigte in welche Abteilung sie musste um Antrag X für Sachverhalt Y auszufüllen.

Am oberen Ende der Hallen hingen riesige Banner, welche unter anderem das Wappen des Ministeriums zeigten. Ein in einen Kreis eingeschlossenes eisernes Kreuz, welches in seiner Mitte einen Totenschädel einfasste, um welchen sich eine Schlange wandt. Um das Symbol herum stand in gotischer Schrift geschrieben:

Commonwealth der Reinblutgesellschaft Großbritanniens

Die anderen Banner waren hauptsächlich Propagandabilder auf denen die Unmenschlichkeit der Sharad-Akamer hervorgehoben wurde indem man sie als Dämonen darstellte, die sich in Menschen verwandeln konnten.

Severus drängelte sich durch die Menschenmenge zu einem Schalter, wo er seinen Zettel von einem Angestellten abstempeln ließ, bevor er sich auf dem Weg zur Abteilung für Militär- und Rekrutierungsfragen aufmachte. Diese lag im Keller des Ministeriums – insofern man 15 Stockwerke unter der Erde noch als Keller bezeichnen konnte. Dort standen bereits die ersten Rekruten. Es war ein bunt gemischter Haufen aus Hogwartsabgängern und älteren Männern, die sich offenbar freiwillig meldeten. Einige saßen auf ihren Taschen, doch alle hatten den Ausdruck von Langeweile auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Sind das alle?", fragte plötzlich ein Mann in Uniform und mit Schirmmütze.

„Es scheint so.", sagte jemand von den Rekruten.

„Sie habe ich nicht gefragt, Greenhorn!", bellte der Mann sofort zurück. „Nun gut, die Nachzügler müssen sich dann einige Fragen gefallen lassen. Ich bin Sergeant Andrew Smith, Ihr Ausbilder in den kommenden Monaten. Ich garantiere Ihnen, dass sie mich hassen werden. Für diejenigen, die sich freiwillig für den Dienst gemeldet haben möchte ich deshalb betonen, dass Sie es selbst so wollten. Willkommen im Heer, Rekruten."

Sergeant Smith zog ein Klemmbrett hervor und rief sie nacheinander auf.

„Alle vollzählig. Gut, folgen Sie mir jetzt."

Der Sergeant führte sie in eine Art Klassenraum, wo sie sich setzten.

„Wir haben zunächst einwenig Papierkram zu erledigen. Ich gebe Ihnen gleich ein Forumlar herum auf denen sie bitte ihre Körpermaße und Schuhgröße vermerken."

Während das Ausfüllblatt die Runde machte redete der Sergeant weiter.

„Ihre praktische Ausbildung findet nicht hier statt, sondern auf dem Truppenstützpunkt in Wales. Dort bekommen Sie auch ihre Uniformen ausgehändigt. Ihre theoretischen Schulungen sind immer hier im Ministerium. Wann diese stattfinden wird in Zukunft auf ihrem Schichtplan vermerkt, also Augen auf!", sagte der Sergeant, nahm das Formular schließlich wieder entgegen und musterte die Gruppe vor sich.

„He, Sie, …" Er deutete auf Severus. „… Sie sehen aus wie ein Waldschrat, beheben Sie das vor dem ersten Appell morgen Früh oder ich finde Arbeit für Sie!"

In der Tat hatte er sein Aussehen in den letzten Wochen etwas schleifen lassen und sein Bart hatte das Stadium des Dreitagebarts schon längst überschritten, doch für einen Waldschrat fehlte noch ein ganzes Stück.

„Ja, Sir.", antwortete Severus.

„Gut, und jetzt los. In Wales wartet man bereits auf Sie."

Und so erhoben sie sich abermals, um ihren Ausbilder zu einem Portschlüssel zu folgen, der einige Räume weiter aufgestellt worden war. Sie benutzten ihn grüppchenweise bis sie alle in einem Raum ankamen, der sich von dem aus dem sie gestartet waren kaum unterschied. Einzig ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet, dass sie sich bewegt hatten.

Der Sergeant führte sie über den Stützpunkt zu ihren Unterkünften. Es war ein großes Gelände, das das Ministerium ganz offensichtlich von den Muggeln abgekauft hatte. Auf dem Hof wurde gerade ein Appell durchgeführt. Zahlreiche Soldaten standen stramm vor ihren Offizieren. Andere Gruppen rannten in voller Kampfmontur über den Platz und wurden von ihren Gruppenführern angetrieben.

Sie gingen zu einer Baracke am hinteren Ende des Stützpunkts. Diese bestand aus sieben Zimmern in denen je fünf Mann schliefen. Es gab zwei große Baderäume, die nach Geschlechtern getrennt waren, sowie einem Büro und Privatraum für den Sergeant. Er zeigte ihnen grob das Haus bevor er sie in ihre Zimmer einteilte. Severus kam mit einem schüchtern wirkenden Jungen namens Charlie Leavless – der wohl nicht viel älter als sechzehn war –, den stämmigen und sehr schweigsamen Schotten Janus McTyrer, einen redseligen Pakistani, der auf den Namen Rashid hörte – dessen Nachname kaum jemand aussprechen konnte, weshalb ihn alle „Rashid" oder „der Akamer" nannten – und ein Schnösel aus London. Ein gutbürgerlicher Reinblüter namens Alexander Bale, der sich ab der ersten Minute aufführte wie ein Mitglied des britischen Königshauses. Und Severus dachte immer die Malfoys seien elitär …

Sergeant Smith erledigte anschließend mit Ihnen noch den entsprechenden Papierkram. Unter anderem mussten sie Formulare darüber ausfüllen, was mit ihrem Körper im Falle ihres Todes getan werden sollte. Severus verzog das Gesicht angewidert als er den möglichen anzukreuzenden Punkt „Ich möchte, dass meine sterblichen Überreste als Nahrung verwendet werden." las. Als Nahrung für was? Das wollte er sich lieber nicht ausmahlen.

Zudem mussten sie ihren letzten Willen aufschreiben. Severus, der sich immer mehr wie das Schwein auf der Schlachtbank fühlte, hatte sich über derartige Dinge noch nie den Kopf zerbrochen, weshalb er einfach schrieb: „Ich möchte bei meiner Familie begraben werden."

Anschließend wurden ihnen Ihre Uniformen ausgegeben. Diese gab es in zwei Ausführungen; eine für den Dienst und eine für den Ausgang oder spezielle Anlässe. Die einfache Dienstuniform bestand aus einem grauem Hemd, zwei Jacken – eine in schwarz und eine in grüner Tarnfarbe –, zwei Hosen – ebenfalls einmal in schwarz und Tarnfarbe –, stahlkappenverstärkten Infanteriestiefeln und ihrem Helm und einer tarnfarbenen Mütze. Die Ausgangsuniform hingegen bestand aus einem hellbraunen Hemd und schwarzer Krawatte, einer schwarzen Lederjacke (kein echtes Leder!), einer ebenfalls schwarze Hose und einem rotem Barett. Hinzu kamen strapazierfähige Gürtel und Hosenträger.

Anschließend bekamen sie eine Stunde Zeit, um sich in ihren Zimmern einzurichten. Severus machte es sich im unteren Teil ihres Doppelstockbettes gemütlich. Über ihm schlief Janus und im zweiten Doppelstockbett Charlie und Rashid. Einzig Alexander nahm sich das verbliebene Einzelbett.

„Nun, darf ich fragen, woher ihr kommt?", fragte Alexander, während sie ihre Spinde einräumten.

„Ich komme aus Chicago.", sagte Charlie. „Meine Eltern sind Iren. Sie haben den Ruf erhalten."

„Ruf?", fragte Severus.

„Na ja, der Dunkle Lord hat alle Verfechter der Sache dazu aufgerufen sich am Krieg zu beteiligen. Meine Familie ist während des Weltkrieges nach Amerika geflohen. Ich bin der Erste, der zurückkehrt.", erzählte Charlie. „Und du?"

„Ich wurde nach Hogwarts eingezogen.", antwortete Severus lapidar.

„Und woher kommst du?", fragte Alexander.

„Bristol."

„Aus dieser provinziellen Muggelkloake?", sagte der Reinblüter verächtlich.

„Ach was, dann warst du offenbar noch nie im East End?", entgegnete er.

„Wohnst du im East End?", fragte Janus.

„Ich habe dort mal gearbeitet. Rauhe Gegend. Natürlich ganz anders als der überbrodelnde Chicimicky der Innenstadt."

„Tja, dann scheint das East End ja wie geschaffen für dich.", sagte Alexander betont herablassend. So langsam ging ihm dieser arrogante Reinblutfatzke ziemlich auf den Zeiger. Wenn das sich in den nächsten 15 Monaten nicht änderte würde er sich mit dem Kerl wohl noch schlagen müssen – ganz muggelig und kloakenhaft, so wie es sich gehörte.

Alexander schwieg. Rashid fragte er nicht nach seiner Herkunft. Die Tatsache, dass er oder zumindest seine Eltern aus einem Land stammten, das zu Sharad Akam gehörte disqualifizierte ihn als Gesprächspartner.

„Und woher kommst du?", fragte Severus an Rashid gewandt.

„Islamabad. Meine Eltern. Ich lebe hier seit meine Eltern hierher gekommen sind. War in Pakistan auf einer Magierschule. Allerdings wohl nicht zu vergleichen mit eurer hier."

Alexander zog verächtlich die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hast du ein Problem, Prinzesschen?", fragte Severus genervt. „Wir unterhalten uns und du ziehst hier so eine Show ab."

„Wer bist du, dass du so mit mir redest? Von einem verlausten Proletarier lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen.", sagte Alexander kalt.

„Und wer bist du, Prinzesschen? Die Kaiserin von China?", konterte Severus. Charlie und Janus lachten.

„Ich glaube, wir werden noch gute Freunde.", antwortete Alexander verhalten und wandte sich wieder seinen Sachen zu.

„Oh ja, das fürchte ich auch.", konnte es sich Severus nicht verkneifen. Er zwinkerte Rashid zu.

Sie zogen sich ihre Dienstuniformen an und meldeten sich dann zum Appell im Flur. Den gesamte Flur entlang standen die Rekruten und künftige Kameraden und blickten zu Sergeant Smith, der gerade aus seinem Büro kam.

„Nun da Sie hier sind gehören Sie zur Falcon-Kompanie der 65. Infanteriegarnision. Ich habe schon viele Männer für diese Garnison ausgebildet. Die 65ste gilt nicht umsonst als eine der härtesten Infanterietruppen des Corps. Ich werde Sie in den kommenden Monaten lehren hart zu sein, denn wenn Sie es nicht sind werden Sie da draußen schneller sterben als Sie ‚Hinterhalt' sagen können. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir!", riefen sie im Chor.

„In der Zeit während Sie unter meinem Befehl hier dienen werden Sie dieser Kompanie und dem 65sten Respekt und Treue zollen. Wer auch immer von Ihnen die Regeln verletzt, der Einheit absichtlich Schaden zufügt oder ihren Ruf beschädigt kann sich sicher sein, dass ich sehr genau weiß wie man Strafen anwendet. Ich hoffe, ich werde es nicht tun müssen. Und jetzt STILLGESTANDEN!"

Sie versuchten so dazustehen wie echte Soldaten, doch noch waren sie davon meilenweit entfernt. Der Sergeant schritt durch den Flur, musterte jeden von Ihnen sehr genau und hatte bei jedem etwas auszusetzen.

„Sie, Rekrut wie heißen Sie!", fragte er Severus lautstark.

„Severus Snape, Sir."

„Sie sehen aus wie ein Penner und stehen da wie einer! Wo ist Ihre Haltung, Rekrut?"

Severus vermied es dem Sergeant in die Augen zu sehen und versuchte seiner reichlich kümmerlichen Körperhaltung einwenig mehr Strammheit einzuflößen.

Nachdem Sergeant Smith bei jedem Haltung, Körperhygiene oder Zustand der Uniform bemängelt hatte trieb er sie aus der Baracke in Richtung der Sportunterkünfte. Auf dem Stützpunkt gab es eine große Turnhalle und einen dazugehörigen Sportplatz. Sie bekamen dort schlichte grüne Trainigshosen und weiße Shirts. Der Sergeant gab ihnen zehn Minuten, um sich umzuziehen. Anschließend startete er mit ihnen sein Ertüchtigungsprogramm, welches aus laufen, laufen und noch mehr laufen bestand. Als sie nach drei Stunden völlig entkräftet vor ihm standen lieferte das ihrem Ausbilder nur einen weiteren Grund, um an ihnen herumzumäkeln.

„Sie wollen einmal Soldaten werden! Glauben Sie etwa, dass es reicht den Feind mit Flüchen zu beschießen? Nein! Sie werden schwitzen und bluten, werte Ladies und Gentlemen!"

Daraufhin musste jeder von Ihnen 50 Liegestütze ableisten und erst als sie förmlich nur noch kriechen konnten beendete Sergeant Smith das Training, ließ sie duschen und in der Kantine wieder zu Kräften kommen. Diese gehörte zum Hauptgebäude in dem auch die Kommandozentrale und die Offiziersquartiere untergebracht waren. Hier erfuhren sie auch, dass die Einheiten sich mit dem Dienst in der Küche abwechselten. Die Falcon-Kompanie wäre jedoch erst übernächste Woche das erste Mal dran. Während sie aßen gesellte sich jemand zu Severus, den er hier nicht erwartet hätte: Lucius Malfoy.

„He, du bist hier!", sagte er erfreut.

„Wann bist du angekommen?", fragte Severus.

„Vor zwei Tagen. Wie ich sehe habt ihr Smith als Ausbilder abbekommen. Soll ein ziemlich harter Knochen sein."

„Hmm-hmm.", war alles, was Severus dazu sagte – das konnte natürlich auch daran liegen, dass er gerade den Mund voll Spaghetti hatte.

„Mann, wo hast du dich in den letzten Wochen rumgetrieben, Sev? Du siehst aus wie ein …"

„Penner?", fragte Severus. Lucius riss die Augen auf.

„He, so habe ich das doch gar nicht gemeint. Also ich wollte nicht sagen, dass du …"

„Schon gut." Severus winkte ab. „Ab morgen bin ich wieder ein zivilisierter Mensch. Sag, in welcher Kompanie bist du?"

„Baker-Kompanie. Wir sind in der Baracke beim Sportplatz. Ich habe auch noch andere aus unserer Klasse hier gesehen. Avery zum Beispiel ist mit bei mir.", sagte Lucius.

„Avery? Na hoffentlich geht er dir nicht an die Wäsche.", stichelte Severus, woraufhin ihn Lucius einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf.

„Du bist ein Idiot!", antwortete Lucius schließlich grinsend.

„Ich weiß.", meinte Severus und aß auf.

Direkt nach dem Mittagessen gingen sie zum Schießstand. Dort unterwies sie der Sergeant erstmals in ihrer Grundausrüstung.

„Einige von Ihnen glauben bestimmt, dass sie das folgende nicht lernen müssten, weil sie ja Magier sind und ihren Gegner einfach mit Flüchen überwältigen können. Wenn Sie jedoch so denken, dann werden Sie nicht lange überleben. Ein Marine muss notfalls alles als Waffe in betracht ziehen. In unserem praktischen Waffentraining werden Sie nicht nur das taktische Abfeuern von Flüchen lernen, sondern auch die Handhabung konventioneller Schusswaffen und eine ausführliche Einführung in Ihre Schutzausrüstung gegen chemische, biologische und atomare Waffen erhalten."

„Entschuldigung Sir, aber wieso erhalten ausgerechnet wir ein ABC-Training? Das ist doch etwas für Mugg…", setzte Severus' liebgewonnenes Prinzesschen Alexander Bale an.

„Klappe halten, Rekrut! Wenn ich Ihre Meinung hören wollte, dann würde ich Sie danach fragen!", schnauzte der Sergeant ihn an, woraufhin Severus stille Schadenfreude empfand. „Der Feind setzt im Gefecht hauptsächlich konventionelle Feuerwaffen ein. Ihre Kampfausrüstung kann Sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad gegen Flüche schützen, jedoch nicht gegen Kugeln, Sprengsätze oder Nervengas. Aus diesem Grund hat das Oberkommando angeordnet, dass die Ausrüstung um schussichere Westen und Gasmasken erweitert wird."

Alexander, der gerade wieder einmal den Mund öffnen wollte erntete einen strengen Blick von Sergeant Smith woraufhin er gütiger Weise seine aristokratisch-reinblütige Fresse hielt. „In Sharad Akam tobt mittlerweile ein Krieg wie ihn unsere Armee noch nie bestreiten musste. Viele gute Jungs sind dort gestorben, weil ihre Ausrüstung nicht an die Gefechtsbedingungen angepasst war. Hoffen wir, dass wir ab jetzt mehr Glück haben."

Und so führte sie ihr Ausbilder in ein kleines Gebäude neben dem Schießstand. Dort wurde ihnen ihre Ausrüstung ausgegeben. Diese bestand aus einer Kevlarweste über welche sie Taschengürtel und Rucksack zogen. An ihrem Brustgürtel befand sich eine Art Halfter für ihre Zauberstäbe, an ihrem Hüftgürtel hing ihr Armeemesser, welches im Notfall ihre einzige Verteidigungswaffe wäre. Ebenso ein kleines Erste-Hilfe-Pack, Taschen für Munition und eine Schnalle an der sie ihre Gasmasken befestigen konnten. So ausgerüstet wog jeder von ihnen gute 25 Kilo mehr.

Bevor sie überhaupt das erste Mal eine Waffe in der Hand hielten übten sie wie sie ihr Equipment richtig und schnell anlegten. Fast zwei Stunden lang mussten sie ihre Kampfausrüstung immer wieder ablegen und möglichst schnell anlegen. Besonders die Gasmaske bereitete die meisten Probleme. Sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden vom Gurt zu lösen und so über den Kopf zu ziehen, dass sie passte war eine Kunst für sich.

„Das muss schneller gehen!", trieb der Sergeant sie an. „Denken sie daran: Nervengas wirkt schnell und tödlich. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen ihre Maske innerhalb von 30-60 Sekunden aufzusetzen werden sie das Bewusstsein verlieren und nach 4-6 Minuten sterben."

Nach Ende des Trainings ließen sie ihre Sachen hier und marschierten zurück in ihre Baracke, wo Sergeant Smith ihnen ihre Dienstpläne austeilte, die jede Woche neu aufgestellt wurden.

Ihr Plan zeigte, dass sie diese Woche hauptsächlich theoretischen Unterricht haben würden, doch für die Nachmittagsstunden war bereits „Ertüchtigung" angegeben. Tatsächlich ließ sich der Sergeant durch nichts von seinem Ertüchtigungsprogramm abbringen. In den ersten Wochen scheuchte er sie hauptsächlich über den Sportplatz. Später ersetzte er diesen durch lange Touren durch die umliegenden Wälder, die sie manchmal auch in voller Kampfmontour absolvierten. Besonders anstrengend wurde das Ganze dann, wenn sie zusätzlich noch ihre Gasmasken trugen.

Am Ende ihres ersten Tages jedoch, als sie gerade bereit waren erschöpft in ihre Betten zu sinken, machte Smith eine Ankündigung, die den meisten im Augenblick nicht wirklich passte – Severus eingeschlossen.

„Sie haben zwei Stunden Zeit, um sich auszuruhen und ihre Körperhygiene wiederherzustellen. Heute Abend findet auf dem Hauptplatz die Willkommensfeier für die neuen Rekruten statt, die gleichzeitig an Ihre Vereidigung geknüpft ist. Ich erwarte, dass sie sich alle angemessen benehmen und mit dem Alkohol sparen. Mir ist es egal, ob sie morgen Früh einen Kater haben oder nicht! Um Punkt vier beginnt Ihr Dienst."

Und so versammelten Sie sich alle in den Waschräumen, um aus sich wieder halbwegs annehmbare Menschen zu machen. Severus rasierte sich gründlich und kürzte seine Haare mit Schere und Kamm bewaffnet bis auf wenige Zentimeter. Es war nicht besonders erhebend den Sergeant immer über sein Aussehen herziehen zu hören.

Als er damit fertig war und ein abschließendes Mal in den Spiegel blickte sah er einen völlig anderen Menschen. Selbst Lucius würde es schwer haben ihn so zu erkennen.

Anschließend schlüpften sie in ihre Ausgangsuniformen und begaben sich zum Hauptplatz, wo die Rekruten nach Kompanien gegliedert vor einem extra für diesen Anlass aufgebauten Podest standen. Das Banner des Ministeriums wehte im warmen Abendwind und viele dutzende Fackeln erleuchteten den Platz. Nach wenigen Minuten betraten eine Reihe von Offizieren das Podest von denen einer die Rangabzeichen eines Generals trug. Es war ein großer, schlanker Mann, der wenn überhaupt gerade mal die Dreißig überschritten hatte. Kein besonders hohes Alter für einen General. Er nickte einem seiner Unteroffziere zu und dieser trat vor.

„KOMPANIE STILLGESTANDEN!", brüllte er. Hunderte junger Männer richteten sich auf. „BARETT AB!" Sie griffen nach ihren Mützen und zogen sie synchron vom Kopf.

Nun trat der General nach vorn.

„Rühren, Rekruten.", sagte er. „Ich bin General Ray Sheppart und begrüße euch in Wales. Ich hoffe, ihr hatte allesamt einen erfolgreichen ersten Tag mit euren Ausbildern.

Ich bin kein Mann langer Reden, deshalb mache ich es kurz: Unser Stützpunkt ist der wichtigste und traditionsreichste überhaupt. Das 65. Infanteriebatallion heißt euch willkommen. Ihr werdet zu den besten Soldaten gehören, die je im Corps ausgebildet wurden, wenn ihr diesen Stützpunkt verlasst. Die nächsten Monate werden hart – für euch und eure Ausbilder, aber auch für mich, der das 65ste zu einer der schlagkräftigsten Brigaden überhaupt gemacht hat. Macht mich stolz, Männer." Der General machte eine kurze Pause.

„Nun komme ich zu dem, was euch wirklich zu einem Mann aus dem 65sten machen wird. Hebt eure rechte Hand und sprecht mir nach!"

Die versammelten Rekruten hoben ihre Hände und blickten gespannt zu ihrem Kommandanten.

„Hiermit schwöre ich, …"

„Hiermit schwöre ich, …", riefen hunderte Kehlen.

„… dass ich, der sich dem Dienst unter Waffen verpflichtet hat, zu jeder Zeit im Namen des Volkes für das Volk und dessen Freiheit handeln werde, jedwede Gefahr von ihm abwende und einzig das Gute und Richtige geltend mache. Sollte dies meinen Tod fordern so werde ich dies in Kauf nehmen."

Der General salutierte zusammen mit seinen Offizieren.

„Und jetzt, Männer, lasst uns den Abend einwenig herzlich angehen bevor wir dem Ernst des Lebens wieder ins Angesicht schauen müssen! Wegtreten!"

Nach diesen Worten strömten sie alle zusammen in die Kantine, die völlig umgeräumt worden war und nun mit einem kalten Buffet ausstaffiert wurde. Die Stimmung war insgesamt ausgelassen und auch Severus versuchte nicht mit gar so bleierner Miene dabei zu sein. Dennoch fiel es ihm an diesem Abend schwer sich zu entspannen und so verbrachte er diesen auch hauptsächlich damit sich kostenlos den Bauch vollzuschlagen – der Streit mit Jason hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren – und verschwand unter einem erfundenen, nicht unbedingt phantasievollen Vorwand schließlich in die Baracke und legte sich dort schlafen.

Die Finsternis der Nacht umfing sein Ich und verschlang es, zog es hinab in die Tie-fen des Hades, denn ab morgen würde für ihn ein neues Leben beginnen. Ab mor-gen wäre der Mensch in ihm nur noch ein störender Faktor im Getriebe des Krieges. Und so blickte Severus’ in dieser Nacht in einen Abgrund von dem er nichts ahnte. Einem Abgrund, der zurückblickte und Spuren hinterließ - für immer.

 

**Die Geschichte geht weiter in  
"Kinder des Zorns"**


End file.
